Tournament Kamen Rider
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Nero and Jessie battle for the title of Tournament Kamen Rider World Champion! Then, the final showdown with Gaia!
1. It Begins

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 1 - It Begins...**

'Alright, Mom! I'm off for the tournament... I'll see you in a year.' Nero Samson yelled to his mother Anna.

'Don't get hurt. Have you got all your requirements covered?' Anna asked.

'Totally. I can't promise anything... but I'll do my best to bring home that trophy!' Nero replied with a grin on his face.

'Good luck, son. Remember to keep your phone on at all times.' Nero's father Drake encouraged from the couch. He moved his two crutches on one side to the other.

'You know it, pops! Later!' Nero finished as he ran out the door.

'Shouldn't you have told him?' Anna asked Drake.

'He'll be able to bare the burden.' Drake steadily replied.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nero ran as fast as he could to Grand Central, where the official Rider Belt distribution was taking place. He had promised to meet his friends Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter and Taryse Evans at the event as soon as he could. Nero passed by his uncle's bakery.

'Hey, Tomcat!' Nero yelled as he continued running.

Tomcat smiled and waved: 'Go kick some ass, boy!'

Nero smirked at that comment as he raced around the corner. His cellphone rang.

'Dude, where the heck are you? Me and Taryse have already got our belts!' Phoenix wondered.

'You might wanna' turn around!' Nero replied. Phoenix turned to see his friend standing right behind him.

Phoenix smirked: 'You are a freak of nature, Nero.'

'What's with the gold bat with red eyes?' Nero wondered, staring at the mechanical bat perched on Phoenix's shoulder.

'Oh... this is Kivat. His belt was what I chose for the tournament. My Rider Designation is Kiva.' Phoenix explained. Taryse walked right next to Phoenix, waving hello to Nero.

'So what did you get?' Nero asked her.

'Didn't take you long to ask. I went and got the Femme gear. Natural since I'm the only girl in this thing.' Taryse responded, holding up the White Advent card that housed her Vent Deck.

'Before you go get your belt, I think you should go see Sempai. He wants to talk to you.' Phoenix informed Nero.

'What about?' Nero wondered.

Phoenix shrugged: 'Didn't tell me.'

Nero rushed past his friends to the office door of Professor Jack Ryker, but the trio of friends were more accustomed to calling him 'Sempai', which is Japanese for 'elder'.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Hello, young Nero. Why don't you take a seat?' Jack requested as Nero entered the office.

'It is an honour to see you during this event, sempai.' Nero calmly responded as sat on the chair opposite Jack.

'Honour's all mine, buddy. The reason I called you in here is connected to the tournament... your father requested that we talk about it.' Jack began.

'Dad? Why did he want us to talk?' Nero wondered.

'Because he wanted me to give you something.' Jack replied, revealing an idle Rider Belt in a metal box. Nero recognised it very well.

'The _Den-O _Belt? Dad wanted me to have this?' Nero said, flabbergasted.

Jack nodded: 'Five years ago when the tournament was first announced, your father had my full permission to have the Den-O Belt be reserved for him. He wanted to fight the tournament and bring you home a richer life... but then that car accident happened that left him on crutches. So he decided that because you are now old enough to compete, he wanted you to take over in his place. Therefore, the Den-O gear is registered to you, Nero.'

Nero slowly got ahold of the Den-O belt and pulled it from the box.

He shook his head: 'This doesn't feel real.'

Jack smiled: 'It's damn real, Nero. Now go be the best Rider you can be!'

-----------------------------------------------------

Nero walked from the office with an encouraging smile on his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Phoenix or Taryse.

'What was all that about?' Taryse asked.

'Yeah, dude: what's going on?' Phoenix followed.

'Sempai told me that he had already reserved a belt for me... and I'm officially a Rider now!' Nero replied with glee. He then showed them his Den-O gear.

'It looks like we're dividing into teams this year... except for those who go it alone, of course.' Phoenix explained.

'Then let's team up.' Taryse suggested in sarcasm.

'The journey begins, gentlemen and lass... let's Ride!' Nero concluded as they walked into the room now filled with Kamen Riders. Jack was at the big screen giving a speech.

'Kamen Riders one and all... welcome to Tournament Kamen Rider. This is the first annual incarnation of the year-long competition that spans the whole city of Tanduras here in Michigan. Along the way on your journey, you will be able to fight exhibition battles and come across various threats that we need defeated such as Orphenochs, Fangires, Imagins & Undead. All I have to say to you on the dawn of your journey is good luck... because you're going to need it. The preliminary battles of the tournament are to be fought in 4 weeks at the Arena in Shantontown. Good luck, Kamen Riders!' Jack explained.

'Wait a minute!' Phoenix exclaimed.

'What is it?' Taryse asked. Phoenix pointed to a sharply-dressed teenager clutching a version of a Rider Belt known as the Leangle Buckle.

'What the hell is Randall doing here?' Phoenix wondered.

'So what? He's entering the tournament. Let him.' Nero said in ignorance.

'I used to go to high school and be friends with that kid. I never thought he had a fighting bone in his body!' Phoenix continued.

'Well... you and I are just gonna' have to kick his ass then.' Nero responded.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM here with my very first Kamen Rider fanfiction. I wanted to do a story based on this kind of concept for ages... but I didn't know how I wanted it to come out since ideas disappear from my thought process very easily (luckily, I caught one!)I'm also very high on 'Donate an OC' fics, but I never wanted to get reported. But since I began with a chapter and did not begin explaining the concept and whatever, I'm going to take OC donations right now! It goes like this:**_

_**Name: ----**_

_**Age: ---- (18-34, if you can)**_

_**Height: -'-**_

_**Weight: ---lbs (or for comedic effect, 'none of your damn business')**_

_**Interests: (Hobbies)**_

_**Personality: (Brash, cocky, never takes anything personally, etc.)**_

_**Rider Belt: (Belts already taken are Kiva, Den-O, Femme, Leangle, Delta & Ichigo as I have plans for them)**_

_**Have fun, people and remember that the belts are first-come, first-served. Later.**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	2. Breaking the Chain

_**A/N: Two new Riders have entered with their OCs:**_

_**Redryuranger - Hao Wong/Kamen Rider Agito**_

_**AND**_

_**Melodious Flurry - Azulana Yurai/Kamen Rider Drake.**_

_**Now onto the story!**_

_**----------------------------------**_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 2 - Breaking the Chain.**

Nero, Phoenix (with Kivat still perched on his shoulder) and Taryse all walked away from the distribution event, looking for a quiet way to get to Shantontown.

'Nero?' Taryse asked.

'Yeah?' Nero replied.

'We're Kamen Riders now... so why aren't we using our bikes?' Taryse wondered. Nero stopped in his tracks. That _was _a good question.

'Master Phoenix! You know I can call your bike with one of the Fuestles! Let me bite you so you can use them!' Kivat raged slightly.

'Maybe later... but right now, I'm hungry.' Phoenix refused, holding his growling stomach.

'Yeah, let's head over to Uncle Tomcat's.' Nero agreed.

------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, guys! How did the event go?' Tomcat asked with joy as he finished wrapping up a cheese sandwich for a customer.

'Went great, Mr. Samson! We all got our belts... and Phoenix made a new friend.' Taryse replied.

Kivat groaned: 'Maybe you were right, Master Phoenix... hungry sounds good.'

Tomcat eyed Kivat with curiosity, before taking off his protective gloves: 'Head to the back... I'll hook all four of you guys up with some baguettes.'

The three Riders walked past the counter with Kivat flapping after them. Nero found a table to sit at and his friends joined him. Kivat then latched back onto Phoenix's shoulder.

'You guys sure know how to make an entrance. I don't think there was a single person eating in the shop who _didn't _look at you.' Tomcat noticed.

'Do you think it was because of Kivat?' Phoenix asked.

'Hey! I resent that!' Kivat protested. Phoenix then fed him a piece of baguette that Tomcat had given him.

'No... I think it's because all of them are in your tournament thing.' Tomcat guessed.

'Some of them might be scouting us and preparing to damage us early, which means we gotta' get to Shantontown.' Nero responded, standing up.

'Another one who knows Phoenix was here earlier. I was wondering why a rich kid like that would come to a poor man's baguette house when he could be dining at some nice Washington restaurant.' Tomcat pointed out.

Phoenix suddenly lit up with rage: 'Randall! What did he want?!'

'Yo, peter down, burnin' bird! He wasn't fussy about his baguette... which is odd for a rich guy... but he just wanted me to pass along a message just in case you three came in here.' Tomcat explained, sweating at Phoenix's anger.

'What was the message?' Phoenix asked. By _asked_, I meant _demanded_.

'He told me to tell you that he hopes to settle any differences with you guys during the tournament. That's all.' Tomcat responded. Phoenix calmed himself down.

'What did Randall do to you that was so bad anyway?' Nero wondered.

Phoenix gritted his teeth: 'I'm keeping that to myself for another time.'

Suddenly, Tomcat turned to find that every customer had left the store. The three Riders and Kivat walked up by the side of him, baguettes wrapped up.

'They didn't even pay for their food!' Tomcat mock-whimpered.

Nero put a hand on Tomcat's shoulder: 'We'll see what's up, Uncle Tomcat.'

The three Riders then walked out of the shop to find that all the customers had flocked to the hill at the city exit.

------------------------------------------------------

'Why are we walking?! Let me bite you so I can summon the Bron Brooster!' Kivat suggested.

'That might be a good idea, Phoenix. There's something on that hill that's swatting those customers down like flies and towering over them at the same time!' Taryse pointed out, looking through her binoculars. Nero took them and saw the same thing.

'Stained-glass markings on him... shaped like a horse humanoid.' Nero described.

'A Fangire!' Kivat confirmed.

'That's not good... I think it's time to put our Rider Belts to the test!' Phoenix suggested.

'Then let's go!' Nero encouraged. He took out his black-cased Rider Pass and inserted a card known as a Rider Ticket. Nero pushed the white button at the side, causing the Den-O Belt to appear and wrap itself around Nero's waist.

Phoenix called out Kivat's name and plucked him out of the air. Phoenix then pushed the button in between Kivat's ears to open up the bat's mouth. The boy pushed his left forearm up into Kivat's teeth, executing a 'bite'. Stained glass tattoos appeared on Phoenix's body and chains unwrapped from his waist to reveal the Kivat Belt.

Taryse looked at a reflective surface and thrust her Femme deck out in front of her, summoning the V-Buckle Belt.

Nero pushed the Red button on his Den-O Belt, Phoenix thrusted Kivat out in front of him and Taryse assumed a swan-like pose.

'HENSHIN!' They all yelled out.

Nero moved the Rider Pass over the Den-O Terminal Buckle, causing it to announce 'SWORD FORM!'

Phoenix turned Kivat upside down and perched him on the belt's buckle, pushing him into place.

Taryse inserted her Femme deck into the V-Buckle from the left side.

They felt a rush as the Rider armor covered their bodies. For Nero, a basic black-and-white form covered him first, followed by bladed shoulderpads and extra red chest-armor. Then a peach-like visor climbed over his helmet and split apart, completing the Den-O transformation. Phoenix's body was completely covered in chains, which shattered to reveal the Kiva armor. Three reflections of the swan-like Femme Armor all descended onto Taryse, completing the Femme transformation.

'This is awesome! I've never felt this much power before... and this suit is totally breathable!' Nero lamented.

'Speak for yourself! Even with a breathable suit, I now feel like sucking blood!' Phoenix replied.

'You guys always steal the best lines!' Taryse followed.

Nero straightened himself up: 'It's time to dispense with the comedy, guys! Machine Denbird!'

His blue & white bike appeared out of nowhere.

A yellow Fuestle popped out from Phoenix's waist, finding its way into Kivat's mouth: 'Bron Brooster!'

The coffin-based motorcycle appeared right next to the Denbird, followed by another futuristic vehicle.

'That's my Ride Shooter.' Taryse pointed out.

------------------------------------------------------

'Give me your life force!' The Horse Fangire demanded, pointing his sword at the opposing Riders. They all went for a simultaneous Rider Kick attack, but the Fangire was able to dodge each and every one of them. He readied his weapon and used lightning quick speed to floor his opponents. He brought on his large fangs to pierce the necks of all of them, but he was hit in the back by something. He turned to see three more Kamen Riders joining the party.

'More life force to collect! Nice!' The Horse Fangire grinned evilly.

'I have only one thing to say... ORE SANJOU!' Nero greeted his new opponent. The three riders hopped off their bikes.

'Where did that come from?' Phoenix wondered.

'I... don't know. I think Dad taught me!' Nero replied.

'ATTACK VENT!'

Taryse was already on the attack, summoning her contract monster Blancwing. Blancwing smashed into the Horse Fangire, leaving him open for another attack. Nero decided to charge in, constructing the DenGasher Sword from the four pieces at his waist's sides. Nero slashed away, but was met by the conflicting blade of the Fangire's sword.

'Get in there, Master!' Kivat encouraged. Phoenix nodded and threw forward his fists, running to join his friends. As the Horse Fangire swatted Nero away, Phoenix came in and used his kicking power to batter the Fangire to near a tree. In desperation, the Horse Fangire swung his sword, but Phoenix frontflipped and hooked a treebranch with both his legs, fighting in a bat kind-of-style. Phoenix punched away at the Horse Fangire, flipping down to grab it by the mouth and toss it down the hill. Nero & Taryse followed, but Phoenix stayed on the hill.

'Why aren't you following, Master?' Kivat wondered.

Phoenix smiled under his helmet: 'More height for a Rider Kick!'

Phoenix then grabbed the Red Fuestle and put it in Kivat's mouth: 'WAKE UP!'

The skies went dark. There was a full moon. Kivat detached himself from the Kivat Belt and played the fuestle's tune. Phoenix shot his right leg in the air before Kivat unchained the Lucifer Metal on the leg's 'Hell's Gate', changing them into demonic wings. On one leg, Phoenix launched himself into the air upside down like a bat, right in front of the moon before backflipping and then crashing down upon the Horse Fangire with force so impactful that it left a bat-shaped crater in its wake. The Fangire then exploded, leaving behind it's life force in an energy form.

'Master, use the Doran Fuestle!' Kivat suggested. Phoenix pulled out the brown fuestle and gave it to Kivat to play.

'CASTLE DORAN!'

This summoned a large dragon in the form of a castle, which briefly appeared to gobble up the energy ball and then disappeared again. The three friends then regrouped together.

'Well, that was... interesting.' Phoenix commented.

'That was Castle Doran. It is entrusted to the wielder of Kiva's powers. Three reside in that castle as your servants.' Kivat explained.

'Servants? You're a lucky man, Phoenix!' Taryse complimented.

'Anyways... since we now have our bikes, why don't we make way for Shantontown?' Nero suggested.

'That's a good idea, Nero. Let's go!' Phoenix replied. All three hopped onto the Denbird, Bron Brooster and the Ride Shooter before they drove up the hill again, leaving Saagen Town behind them.

-------------------------------

_**A/N: Chapter Two complete with Phoenix using the Darkness Moon Break to repel the threat of the Horse Fangire before he and his friends leave for the first Tournament matches.**_

_**Please Read, Review and possibly donate an OC (read first chapter) but keep in mind that the belts I mentioned and now the Agito Belt and the Drake Grip are now taken. Happy reading!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	3. Burn, Agito!

_**A/N: A new Rider has entered with his OC:**_

_**Shadow Element 13 - Spike Campbell/Kamen Rider Gatack.**_

_**Now onto the story!**_

_**----------------------------------**_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 3 - Burn, Agito!**

Nero, Phoenix, Kivat & Taryse were in Demiville Town, which was the way through to Shantontown.

"Hey, Nero! I think we should catch some R and R while we're here. Can't be all work and no play, right?" Phoenix called out.

"You got it, buddy!" Nero yelled back. The three Riders pulled over on the side of the road and got off the bikes. Nero unclipped the Den-O belt from his waist, Phoenix let Kivat fly off the Kivat Belt and Taryse removed the Femme Deck from the V-Buckle. Their armor disappeared and the bikes followed soon after. Kivat reassumed his position on Phoenix's shoulder.

"So, what have we got in Demiville Town that's good to do?" Taryse asked.

"There's a dojo in town... wanna' train?" Nero suggested.

"Honing your skills might be a good experience, Master!" Kivat agreed.

"Yeah, you're right. After you guys." Phoenix said. They all walked together towards the Demiville Freelance Martial Arts Dojo on the other side of the city.

---------------------------------------

The Riders reached the dojo, only to find it trashed on the inside with a dojo master on the floor. Phoenix started to slowly reach for Kivat in alarm.

"What do you think happened? Fangire attack?' Phoenix guessed.

"Oh no! Father!" A voice cried. The Riders turned to see a man in regular street clothes with dogtags that say 'I'm not your enemy' rush into the dojo and grasp at the fallen dojo master.

"Hao..." The dojo master groaned.

"What happened here, father?" Hao asked.

"They took her..." The dojo master replied.

"No! Not mother... please tell me it was not mother!" Hao pleaded.

"Unfortunately, son... that is the case. In the middle of overturning my dojo... they took her and said they were going to hold onto her until our debt is paid to them." The Dojo Master explained.

"I already entered the tournament to pay that off!" Hao responded.

"Son... get her back... get her back!"

"Hey, er... buddy, would you like some help in getting your father to the hospital?' Phoenix spoke up. Hao turned.

"A stranger offering help to us?" Hao wondered in confusion.

"Listen, kid: if he's in a bad way, I'd rather keep the chitchat for later and get him to the hospital!' Phoenix interrupted the man's train of thought.

---------------------------------------

"My name is Hao Wong. I, too, have entered Tournament Kamen Rider. My father run up some gambling debts with a gang and now my mother is kidnapped because of it." Hao explained.

"Well, my name is Nero Samson. That's Phoenix Leiter and Taryse Evans. We're Riders too." Nero introduced.

"Where are you all from?" Hao asked.

"Saagen Town." Phoenix answered.

"I apologise for what you saw at my dojo. Demiville is usually crime-free, but since the Tournament began, crime groups and gangs have begun trying to cash in." Hao continued.

Nero shook his head: "You don't need to apologise. We'd be glad to help you."

Nero held his hand out. Hao promptly shook it.

"I welcome any assistance offered." Hao smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Kamen Rider... uhh..." Kivat trailed off.

Hao eyed the metallic bat curiously before completing the sentence: "...Agito."

"We're here to get some R and R before heading to Shantontown. Do you know if there's anything to do in this town?" Taryse wondered.

Hao smiled again: "The swimming pool center two blocks down is quite fun... but that's just my interest."

"Sounds good to me." Phoenix smirked.

Hao glanced at Kivat again: "Although... _he's_ going to have to be content sitting in a dark locker."

"What?!! Master, don't leave me in a locker!" Kivat protested.

Phoenix sighed: "Don't worry... I'll sit on the sidelines with my Nintendo DS. Can't get enough of _Mario_!"

---------------------------------------

Nero and company walked through Demiville Town's large rural area. The swimming center was just ahead. The four friends went up the stone steps, but Phoenix stopped for some reason. He saw something suspiscous in the woods next to the center.

"You okay, Phoenix?" Nero asked.

Phoenix nodded slowly: "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit... I'm going for a stroll through the woods."

The others proceeded into the swimming center while Phoenix turned for the woods, Kivat following his every move.

He proceeded through the leaf-infested park, the tall trees towering over him and Kivat as they walked. Phoenix looked in every direction slowly, hoping to spot the thing he saw earlier.

And then it hit him.

The monster jumped from the tree above him and almost caught Phoenix off-guard, but Phoenix was ready for it, catching the beast with a backwards swinging volley kick.

"An Unknown?!!" Kivat retorted. This monster was based on a white tiger.

"Kivat!" Phoenix yelled.

"Yosh! Kivat, ikuze!" Kivat replied before being plucked out of the air and executing a bite. This summoned the Kivat Belt onto Phoenix's waist. He thrust out Kivat.

"Henshin!" Phoenix called, attaching Kivat upside down to the Belt and completing the transformation. Phoenix charged, taking the White Tiger Unknown by the mouth and tossing it way behind him. The Unknown countered the attack by springboarding off a nearby tree and kicking Phoenix in the head.

"Would it be a problem to call for help right about now, Master?" Kivat asked.

"Don't ruin my concentration! We can take him!" Phoenix growled. He sprinted back towards the Unknown, dived and launched out his feet for a side dropkick, but the Unknown caught the attack and slammed Phoenix to the ground hard before grabbing the Rider by the throat.

"Let him go!" A voice cried. The Unknown turned and was booted in the face.

Phoenix recognised his rescuer: "Hao!"

Hao said nothing. Instead, he threw his right arm to the side, pushed it forward and then pulled it back in to his right side. This pose summoned Hao's Rider Belt, the Alter Ring. The henshin tune played in the background as Hao slowly moved his right hand out in front of him.

"Henshin!"

Hao threw both his hands around to the larges switches on both sides of the Alter Ring. As soon as his hands made contact with the switches, the Agito armor latched onto his body, completing the transformation. Hao was now Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. He jumped over Phoenix and forcefully crashed the Unknown through a tree branch. Nero & Taryse, fully transformed, arrived on the scene.

Hao swung his knees into the Unknown's chest hard before swinging his first upwards in a _Mortal Kombat_-style uppercut. He followed it up by frontflipping through the air with a big Rider Kick.

"You guys wanna' take him?" Hao offered.

"Looks like I'm up!" Nero replied, gripping the DenGasher Sword as he moved his pass over the Den-O Belt.

"FULL CHARGE!"

"Ore no Hissatsu Waza! Part 1!" Nero called out. The crimson blade on the DenGasher detached as it followed Nero's arm movements. Nero slashed horizontally first then diagonally before finishing the Unknown with a vertical cut. The enemy was vanquished.

Phoenix looked at Nero confused: "Where do all these Japanese sayings come from?"

"Oh, Mom taught me that one... it basically means **My Certain-Kill attack**!" Nero explained.

"Those Japanese sayings aren't going to save you when the township finds out about this mess!" Taryse commented. Many trees were severed in half, littering the ground.

"If we leave Demiville now, they'll be none the wiser." Hao suggested.

"He's got the right idea." Phoenix agreed. He reached down and activated the Bron Fuestle, summoning his bike, which made its entrance along with the Machine DenBird, the Femme Ride Shooter and another bike. Hao smiled again.

"I'm guessing that's mine!" He guessed. It was the Machine Tornader. The Riders hopped onto their bikes and drove away from the carnage caused by their containment of the Unknown.

---------------------------------------

He walked through the night, watching every step behind him while watching every step in front of him. He knew he was being watched and/or followed. He could feel the stone cold air brush across his back and it was terrible.

No! No time for terrible feelings. Gotta' keep moving. Got to be faster. Got to be stronger. Got to be the winner of the tournament. For his father's sake. He stopped dead in his tracks as the entity that had been following him had halted his movement.

"OPEN UP!"

Kamen Rider Leangle moved at breakneck speeds, taking down this Undead monster with a powerful clothesline technique before equipping himself with the Leangle Rouzer. The staff extended and the bladed ring at the top popped into three rings, in a club formation. Leangle swung for the Undead's head and hit the mark.

"Let's see how powerful you really are when you're on my side!"

Leangle reached into his card holder and pulled out two Rouze Cards: Blizzard Polar & Bite Cobra. He passed them through the Leangle Rouzer's card reader.

"Bite... Blizzard... BLIZZARD CRUSH!" The Rouzer announced.

Leangle dropped his weapon to the floor and thrust his fist out. Ice emanated from the fist, causing the Undead to freeze solid. Leangle then twisted himself through the air and finished off the Undead with his devastating scissors kick. Leangle landed and noticed the Undead's seal had burst open. Leangle retrieved a blank Rouze Card.

"Category Seven, huh? You will make a fine addition to my administration." Leangle taunted before dropping the blank into the Undead's broken seal. This caused the Undead to be forever trapped in the blank.

---------------------------------------

"Master Kalish, your private jet is ready." An aide told him.

"Are all my debts paid for while I'm gone?" He asked.

"Guaranteed, sir." The aide replied.

"Good. I'm going to Shantontown then." He smiled. He walked over to the table and retrieved his Leangle Buckle before setting off for his jet.

---------------------------------------

_**A/N: Chapter three is history with Hao Wong, under the mantle of Kamen Rider Agito, making his debut as the Riders head through Demiville Town on their way to Shantontown while another Rider is moonlighted as he defeats an Undead, thus gaining a new power.**_

_**Please Read, Review and possibly donate an OC (read first chapter) but keep in mind that the belts I mentioned and now the Gatack Belt are taken. Happy reading!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	4. New Blood On The Last Stop

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 4 - New Blood on the last stop.**

Three Riders were in conflict in Jansen Overpass.

"Take a look, Kyrosai-kun... a person for us to fight!"

"Calm down, Korajo... I can see him clearly. He looks to me like he wants this fight."

The man in front of them tightened his fists. He had long, blood-red locks with eyes that could only be described as the color of a sunset. He had a lean physique, wearing an open black vest and black denim jeans. The tattoo down his left arm read: 'Victims... Aren't We All?'

"My name is Campbell... Spike Campbell. And if you're challenging me to a fight... you picked on the wrong guy!" The man taunted.

"We'll see about that, you loudmouth runt! Are you ready, Kyrosai-kun?" Korajo asked. He and Kyrosai were wearing army gear like the Japanese army wears.

"When you are, Korajo.' Kyrosai replied simply. Korajo reached for the two cases by Kyrosai's Side Bashaar and gave one to Kyrosai. In the cases were the Kaixa and Psyga Drivers. Kyrosai slowly strapped the Kaixa Driver to his waist while Korajo erratically went for a fast approach. On the Kaixa phone, Kyrosai dialled '9-1-3-ENTER' and flipped the phone closed. Korajo dialled '3-1-5-ENTER' on the Psyga phone, flipping it shut and tossing it into the air before catching it.

"Standing By!" The Phones began.

"Henshin!" Kyrosai & Korajo yelled.

They connected the phones to the buckles of the Drivers, causing them to announce: "COMPLETE!"

Spike was not intimidated: "Riders, huh? Well, three can play at that game! Gatack Zecter!"

The mechanical blue stag beetle flew in from the sky, Spike catching it with his right hand. He opened his black vest a little more to reveal the Gatack Belt.

"Henshin!" He called out, sliding the Gatack Zecter onto the belt, causing it to repeat his last phrase. The bulky armor of Masked Form enveloped his body, completing the transformation into Kamen Rider Gatack. It didn't take long for Kyrosai & Korajo to go on the offensive. Korajo was up first, brandishing his dual Psyga Tonfas and swinging them forward repeatedly, hoping to hit Spike's head. He missed all his shots as Spike punched the reckless Korajo in the side with a powerful fist. Kyrosai, unlike Korajo, took a more methodical approach, slowly drawing his Blaygun and changing it to blade mode. He slowly approached Spike before stopping and swinging the Blaygun, which was blocked by the heavy armor of Masked Form. Korajo reentered the fray by grabbing Spike from behind, restraining him for Kyrosai to attack. Bad move.

"Cast... off!" Spike called, pulling the horns of the Gatack Zecter back.

"CAST OFF!" The Zecter repeated. The Masked Form's bulky armor shattered, the force of which floored Spike's opponents. Spike was left in Rider Form, with his Kuwaga horns latching onto his head to complete the form change. In desperation, Korajo opened up the phone on his belt and pressed 'ENTER', causing his Tonfas to "EXCEED CHARGE!". He tried to finish off Spike early, but Spike was ready for him, taking the Gatack Double Calibur from his shoulders.

"Rider Cutting!" Spike called out, putting the caliburs together like sheers. He caught Korajo in a vice grip and proceeded to clamp tighter. The Zecter repeated the attack's name.

Realising his partner would be crushed if the onslaught was not stopped, Kyrosai hit 'ENTER' on his own phone and slashed at Spike, so he would let go of the Rider Cutting. The Exceed Charge-powered strike was enough for Spike to let go of his finishing move and roll away, giving Korajo some room to breath. Kyrosai walked up.

"We are going to give you a by today, Gatack... but don't you ever forget our names: Byakayu Kyrosai and Korsen Korajo. We'll settle this another time." The black-and-gold Rider promised, walking away from their opponent with Korajo closely following. Kyrosai straddled Side Bashaar while Korajo got in the sidecart before they drove off.

Spike was pissed off. Not only did those two just leave a battle, it was 2-on-1! Spike knew the best way to deal with his problem was to light up a cigarette.

"Smoking... a filthy habit." Commented an approaching voice.

"What do you want, stranger?" Spike asked as he took a few more puffs from his smoke. The stranger revealed himself.

"Don't worry, friend... I'm not your enemy. Dominic's the name... Rick Dominic." The stranger introduced.

"Spike... Campbell. I wish I could say it's a pleasure, but I'm feeling a little pissed off right now." Spike replied.

"I understand your plight... two-on-one wasn't a very fair loss. Listen, to avoid something like that again, why don't you and I form a team?" Rick suggested.

Spike was a little surprised: "I'm kinda'... not in this thing to form partnerships. I'm on a mission."

"Maybe by knowing your mission I can understand it?" Rick asked, trying to sway Spike. Spike hesitated to tell his story. It was a dark one.

"I'm looking for someone. He did something unforgivable." Spike replied, before walking away from the former battleground. Rick followed.

"Now I understand... you're in the tournament for revenge." Rick guessed.

Spike pulled the cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out on the ground: "The one I'm after will be in Shantontown, the prelim leg of the tourney."

"Then that mission shall be yours alone... but my offer of partnership is still open." Rick replied.

Spike smiled: "You can have my phone number... just in case you need a second man. I'll be there, Mr. Domonic."

"Please... just call me 'Demon'." Rick responded.

----------------------------------------------

In Bitter Realm Hillside, a homeless man tripped over a dog. He became enraged and kicked the dog in the head.

"Damn dog!" The hobo retorted. Someone walked up behind the hobo dressed in a long, black trenchcoat, black jeans, metal-coated boots, chains and black fingerless gloves with a teardrop tattoo below his right eye.

"What do you want!" The hobo wondered in an alarmed sweat. The trenchcoated person said nothing, electing to punch the hobo down instead.

"Animals are like treasures... and if you harm those treasures, then you have committed a great sin. Prepare to enjoy your afterlife in Hell, scumbag! Kabuto Zecter!" He replied. The red, mechanical kabutomushi flew from the sky and into the man's hand.

"My name is Sky Raider... and I despise all humans. Henshin!"

He slid the Kabuto Zecter onto his Kabuto Belt and became Kamen Rider Kabuto. He pulled the Zecter's horn to his left, executing the 'Cast-Off' into Rider Form. He just eyed the hobo intensely as he pushed the three buttons on top of his Zecter.

"1... 2... 3..." The Zecter began. Sky pushed the Zecter horn back into it's regular position.

"Rider... Kick!" Sky called before pulling the horn back, causing it to emit energy all the way to his leg.

"RIDER KICK!" The Zecter repeated.

And with one forceful swing, Sky knocked the hobo's lights out with a Rider Kick. Luckily for the hobo, he was still alive. Sky let the Kabuto Zecter fly off as he approached the whimpering dog.

"Hello, my friend... my name is Sky. And I believe that along with my sister Sun, and all animals, your life is the only one that matters." Sky told the dog, stroking him as if they were connected.

----------------------------------------------

"Shantontown Way... we're getting closer!" Nero yelled out, causing his teammates and Kivat to cheer. They pulled their bikes onto the path and then reverted to their human forms.

"I must say... all this travel is making my lungs malfunction!" Kivat said.

"You're a bat, dude." Phoenix replied as the bikes went out of sight.

Taryse tried to strike up conversation: "Hey, since we're away for a year... did anyone happen to catch _Bleach _the other night on the Anime channel? The resemblance Ishida has to Ken from _Digimon _is uncanny!"

"Oh, we're on anime? Are you attending a con next year or something?" Hao asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading to London, England in May next year." Taryse replied.

"Cool to me. I've been working on my own manga for three months when I wasn't sweeping up at my dad's dojo." Hao revealed.

"You'll have to show me sometime." Taryse responded.

Nero changed the subject: "Everybody got their cells on them? We'd probably better call our families right now."

The rest of them generally agreed. After checking in with their families, the Riders decided to head down to a local fastfood joint for lunch. Nero ordered a plate of french fries (he doesn't want anybody but his uncle's baguettes), Phoenix decided to go for a cheeseburger (albeit with the chefs staring at Kivat), Taryse got a lobster meal and Hao just got a bag of Dorritos.

Suddenly, a voice got Phoenix's attention: "Hello, Chad."

Phoenix twisted to see the long, dark-haired, and sharply-dressed man known as Randall Kalish sitting at a table.

"Randall..." Phoenix growled.

"Coming, Phoenix?" Taryse asked from beside him.

"In a sec... I've got business to take care of." Phoenix replied, confusing the lass until she noticed Randall.

"Don't get into any trouble now." Taryse warned him as she joined Nero & Hao at a different table.

"Why don't you take a seat, Chad? Friendly courtesy." Randall offered. Something told Phoenix it wasn't so sincere.

"Kivat, would you mind going over to the others for a sec?" Phoenix requested. Kivat simply nodded and followed Taryse. Phoenix slowly sat in the chair opposite Randall.

"First question, Chad... how's life been treating you?" Randall asked.

Phoenix scoffed: "What do you care?"

"I guess I can answer that one with regret and pain from a day in the past gone by." Randall responded.

"You know what you did, Randy... and you know that it's your kind I hate. Rich kids make me sick. Not a competitive bone in your sorry bodies!" Phoenix snarled.

Randall grinned, unimpressed by the supposed insult: "You'll see if I've got a competitive bone in my body or not when it comes time for us to fight. Now is not that time... but you know the luck of the draw: that day could easily be tomorrow during the preliminaries. And that in itself would be disappointing if I wasn't able to match muscle with you in at least the semi-finals. Enjoy your meal, Chad... because you'll be seeing it on a bathroom floor after I'm done with you!"

Randall calmly stood up and left, tipping the waitress with a $100 bill. Phoenix growled quietly.

_The smugness of that bastard is damn annoying! _Phoenix thought before he joined his friends at their table.

"What was all that about?" Hao asked in curiosity.

"None of anybody's business. It's between me and him. Which reminds me: please finish your meals so I can wake up tomorrow and beat the living hell out of that guy!" Phoenix replied. He sat down, taking his burger from the waitress and tipping her about $5.

----------------------------------------------

Randall walked around the corner to his legal team and his private jet.

"Are we all set?" Randall asked.

"Ready when you are, Master Kalish." One aide replied.

"KAMEN RIDER LEANGLE!" Someone shouted. Randall and his aides shot their eyes forward to see a grey crocodile-based monster, an Orphenoch, coming right for them.

_Damn, the Buckle's in the jet! _Randall thought to himself. The Orphenoch was still charging. Randall pushed his aides out of the way, electing to meet the beast head-on. Randall threw two punches and then tried for a low-blow right to the groin, but it ended up being a bad move as the Orphenoch pressed Randall in the air and tossed him. Luckily for Randall, he landed near the jet, giving him room to retrieve his Rider Belt.

"This world belongs to the Orphenochs!" The beast roared, shooting an energy beam Randall's way. Suddenly, it was cut off.

"HENSHIN!"

"Sword Form!"

Nero and the gang were on the scene. Hao ran in first with blazing fists and drilled them repeatedly in the Orphenoch's chest. Randall was confused, but finally had enough time to get his belt. He swung the jet door open, ran to the back of the jet and grabbed the Leangle Buckle from the back seat, along with a card known as the Change Ace of Clubs.

Back outside, Hao booted the Orphenoch in the head allowing Taryse to rush in herself and land her own side kick.

Nero smirked under his helmet: "Yo, grey-boy... **Ore Sanjou!**" Nero quipped. Phoenix mockingly buried his face in his hand. Kivat just tutted away before Phoenix connected him to the Kivat Belt. Nero spun around and then let rip with a few slashes from his DenGasher Sword Mode.

"Enough of this!" The Orphenoch growled, overpowering Hao & Taryse with ease before he set his sights on Nero & Phoenix. He approached them slowly like a methodical predator, but his plans were put to rest as Randall returned with his Leangle Buckle. He inserted his Change Ace into the Buckle, causing the purple belt to expand around his waist. Randall heard the henshin tune play as he slowly moved his right hand over his face.

"Henshin!"

He pulled a segment of the Buckle to his left side, revealing the Clubs insignia.

"OPEN UP!"

A large, purple holographic card projected in front of him and then moved through him, completing the Leangle transformation. Nero took this as a distraction and slashed again, allowing Randall to swoop in with a spinning crescent kick.

"10 minutes ago, you wanted to rip me apart!" Randall scoffed mockingly in Phoenix's direction.

"Shut up and fight." Came Phoenix's simple reply.

"Final attacks, anyone?" Nero asked. Everyone else gave encouraging nods.

"Full Charge!" Announced the Den-O Belt.

"Wake Up!" Kivat called out, playing the tune of the Wake Up Fuestle.

"Blizzard Crush!" The Leangle Rouzer followed.

"Final Vent!" The Femme Visor called.

"Burning Rider Kick!" Hao finished, building up his energy which became fire, covering his leg before he jumped into the air with the flying side kick. Taryse went in next as her contract monster Blancwing moved behind the Orphenoch and flapped its wings. The gust it produced tossed the Orphenoch towards Taryse's oncoming blade. Randall quickly froze the beast and let rip with his powerful scissors kick. Phoenix backflipped and clipped the Orphenoch with his unchained boot before Nero finished the battle off with the Extreme Slash.

"Happy?" Phoenix taunted Randall. Randall reverted to human form, gave a grin and then flew off in the private jet with his legal team.

"You okay?" Hao simply asked Phoenix.

Phoenix nodded: "We best get going."

----------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Chapter Four is over as I debut a couple of fan Riders and Phoenix comes into contact with his rival Randall Kalish before everybody gets into a big brawl with an Orphenoch! Also, I wanted to keep the segments short and sweet as I have to focus on the next chapter! I hope those who submitted debuting Riders in this chapter enjoyed the direction of them!**_

_**Next chapter: The preliminaries of Tournament Kamen Rider begin! And that's all you're getting for now!**_

_**And just a quick reminder, here's the henshin devices taken:**_

_**Kaixa Driver**_

_**Psyga Driver**_

_**Orga Driver**_

_**Delta Driver**_

_**Den-O Belt (Regular)**_

_**Den-O Belt (Wing Form)**_

_**Kabuto Zecter**_

_**Gatack Zecter**_

_**Drake Grip**_

_**Femme Vent Deck**_

_**Ryuki Vent Deck**_

_**Ryuga Vent Deck**_

_**Hibiki Henshin Onsa**_

_**Gills (Whatever he uses)**_

_**Zeronos Belt**_

_**Leangle Buckle**_

_**Kivat Belt**_

_**Agito Alter Ring**_

_**Kuuga Belt**_

_**And I think that's it for now! Later!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	5. Riders Collide! Burning Start!

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 5: Riders Collide - The Burning Start!**

"Shantontown in all its glorious beauty!" Taryse lamented.

"That would be awesome... except it's RAINING!" Phoenix responded. The raindrops pounded against the ground as they rode their motorcycles into the town they'd longed to get to since they received their Rider Belts. As they rode along the wet tarmac, another motorcycle joined them on the road... Green Clover, the motorcycle of Kamen Rider Leangle. Randall rode past them, giving them a glance as he drove by.

_Rich shit! _Phoenix thought, gritting his teeth together.

-------------------------------------------

Spike drove through Shantontown himself on his Gatack Extender motorcycle. He looked out upon the city in front of him and then saw another vehicle pass him: the Gills Raider. And on it was the familiar Rick Domonic, under the guise of Kamen Rider Gills.

_Today is the day, _Spike thought, _I defeat the one I have been looking for... I will prove I'm stronger!_

-------------------------------------------

"Now I love to swim and all but... that was ridiculous!" Hao commented as he and his friends entered the Shantontown Arena.

"Big place." Phoenix muttered.

"Alright, guys and gal... and bat... we're here for the prelims. No matter who you draw as your opponent... fight your heart out. It's the only thing we can do." Nero tried to encourage. Then he spotted someone familiar.

"Sempai!" Nero called out. Jack Ryker was indeed there.

"It wouldn't be my brainchild if I wasn't here to see it through! How are you all anyway?" Jack asked.

"We're doing well, Sempai. We have a new teammate. His name is Hao Wong." Phoenix introduced. Hao and Jack exchanged a handshake.

"You guys are to hit up the locker room I've set for you. When all the viewers are in the arena, we'll get started." Jack informed them before he walked off.

-------------------------------------------

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen... and welcome to the preliminary edition of Tournament Kamen Rider! I am your host Takato Ishinomori and today the tournament kicks off. I shall not keep you long, but our randomizer system takes a minute. We shall draw the first two competitors today and the first Rider to participate is..."

"KAMEN RIDER AGITO!"

Hao stood up as he heard his designation called out.

"Give 'em hell, buddy!" Nero encouraged. Hao just nodded and made his way from the locker room into the centre of the battle arena.

"And his opponent for this bout..." Takato went on.

"KAMEN RIDER KABUTO!"

Hao looked straight forward to see his opponent. This one was wearing a long, black trenchcoat, a red shirt, black jeans, metal-coated boots, chains and black fingerless gloves. Hao noticed a teardrop tattoo under the person's eye. This man's name was Sky Raider.

"What are you so sad about?" Hao asked.

"You bastard!" Sky yelled. He reached for his trenchcoat and exposed his Rider Belt.

Takato kept on announcing: "It has been ruled that this battle shall take place in the elemental arena!"

"Just how I like it." Sky smirked. He held his hand up and called for the Kabuto Zecter. Hao executed his summon pose, bringing the Alter Ring to his waist.

"Henshin!" Both cried. Hao became Agito Ground Form while Sky was in Kabuto Masked Form. A bell rang and the fight was underway. Hao noticed firewalls were initiated, meaning no-one was running away. Sky ran in with all his rage channelled into his gauntlets. He aimed a punch at Hao, but the golden-armored Rider swiftly countered with a shot to the gut. Unfortunately, all the Masked Form's bulky armor pretty much ensured that shots like that had no chance.

"I hate humans... you're all too pigheaded!" Sky taunted, thrusting his own armored fist out, sending Hao flying into the flame barriers.

_Damn! It burns... but maybe I can fight fire with fire! _Hao thought to himself before picking himself up off the ground. He pulled off a pose similar to the one he uses to transform with and summoned the flames to his hands. He imitated a hadouken like on _Street Fighter _and attempted to make Sky eat the flaming shots. Sky was too smart for it as he entered his Cast Off quickly into Rider Form. Following that, Sky slapped the pad on his belt's left side.

"CLOCK UP!"

Hao looked around in amazement: he couldn't see his opponent. Unknown to Hao though, Sky could see him perfectly. Sky rushed in with his ZECT Kunai Dagger and slashed Hao a few times before his Clock Up window ended. Hao looked befuddled for a moment before he collapsed in pain on the ground.

"What a pathetic excuse for an opponent! I guess it's time to finish you off, human maggot!" Sky barked. He lifted his hand into the air and summoned the Hyper Zecter. He connected it to his waist and pushed the lever.

"HYPER CAST OFF! CHANGE... HYPER BEETLE!"

"I will finish you now!" Sky yelled, slapping the red pad of the Hyper Zecter, which invoked a Hyper version of the Clock-Up. He attacked Hao at will with no qualms about the consequences. Sky used his Kunai effectively as both a blade and a gun, forcing Hao to drop down to one knee. As his Hyper Clock Up came to its limit, Sky charged wildly at his opponent, with Hao only just managing to bring up his hands to block the blow before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Sky staggering back once more, following it up with a quick side kick that managed to disconnect the Hyper Zecter from the Kabuto Belt, forcing Sky back into Rider Form. Roaring in rage, Sky struck back at his adversary with a slash from his kunai, slashing Hao again. The strike sent Hao staggering back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at his foe with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Sky staggering back slightly. Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Sky neglecting his earlier weapon-powered assault and limiting himself once more to hand-to-hand combat. Hao aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Sky in the gut with a fireblast.

"Smart move... but it's gonna' take more than that to save you!" Sky proclaimed. He recovered his Kunai and converted it to Axe mode. He went on the attack again and Hao couldn't block effectively this time, resulting in Sky getting in as many slashes as he could. Hao realised he was being obliterated so he recklessly swung his leg around. The roundhouse kick worked as Sky sailed across the concrete battleground.

"You're not the only one with multiple forms!" Hao yelled out. He looked down to the right pad on the Alter Ring and slapped it. It turned a shade of red. Hao could feel the power surge throughout his veins as the fire from all around him charged into the Alter Ring. He watched in awe as his suit became crimson.

He had awakened Flame Form.

"So you changed form... I'll still defeat you!" Sky declared again as he activated the Clock Up once again. But what Sky didn't know was that Hao could see him perfectly this time. With his Flame Saber by his side, Hao waited for Sky to attack. Sky went for a Rider Kick, but Hao was ready for him, slashing away with precision. Hao knew what he was doing. Sky didn't even get a shot in during this time and his Clock Up wasn't helping either.

"It's time for the end of this battle... Saber Slash!" Hao called out. The Flame Horns on the Flame Saber opened up and the Alter Ring charged all of its power into the blade. Sky made one last ditch-effort to put Hao away, but to no avail as Hao unleashed the burning strike.

Sky lay defeated on the ground as the bell from before rung again.

Takato made the announcement: "He is your winner by knockout... KAMEN RIDER AGITO!"

"Humans make me sick!" Sky muttered under his breath as he left the battleground while the Kabuto Zecter left his belt. Hao stood in victory as his friends came out to congratulate him.

"And the next two participants: KAMEN RIDER DEN-O and... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O?"

Nero looked confused as he knew he was up next... but who was his opponent also registered as Den-O?

_"__**Kori Mau Hou Jishte...**__"_

-------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Chapter Five finally over! Jeez, I thought I'd never get it done! Anyways... to defeat the power of Sky Raider/Kamen Rider Kabuto in a prelim match, Hao awakened Flame Form! I know I skipped Storm Form... but I'll get to that later!**_

_**Chapter Six: Nero can fly... can he?**_

_**Ya know the drill from the last four chapters, but I'm replacing 'Rider Belt' with 'Henshin Device'! Later!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	6. Reeling in the Copycat!

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 6: Reeling in the Copycat.**

Nero stood flabbergasted as his opponent... also known as Kamen Rider Den-O... stepped onto the battleground. Nero inserted the Rider Ticket into his Rider Pass and summoned his Den-O belt. Nero clipped it together and stood face-to-face with his adversary for this battle.

"Hey, kid... let's have a good match. My name is Shohei Tachibana." The man introduced himself.

Nero asked the obvious question: "I registered as Den-O... why are you _also _Den-O?"

Tachibana shrugged his shoulders: "I don't know. There was only one Den-O belt distributed at the event... and I got it."

Tachibana held up his Den-O belt... with the golden Wing Buckle covering the SetTouch system.

"It seems there are seperate Den-O Belts. Why don't we see who is stronger?" Tachibana challenged.

Nero focused: "Get ready, because Nero Samson is gonna' whip your ass!"

"Don't count on it!" Tachibana smirked, taking a quick step back. He tossed the Den-O Wing Belt into the air before it rotated rapidly and snapped onto Tachibana's waist. He pressed the silver button as an angelic tune began to play. Nero pressed the red button on his Den-O Belt.

"Henshin!" Nero & Tachibana yelled simultaneously. They passed over their belts at the same time.

"SWORD FORM." Nero's belt called out.

"WING FORM." Tachibana's belt announced. The bell rang to begin this fight.

Takato made another announcement: "This battle will be decided in the Ocean Hazard Arena!"

"**Ore Sanjou! **Listen up, copycat... from beginning to end, I'm on a climax!" Nero taunted. From afar, Phoenix had his face in his hands hoping Nero hadn't said that. Kivat just tutted in response.

"Climax, huh? Then it seems we occupy two different train tracks, my friend... because from beginning to end, I'm on a **Korin**... **Man o Jishite!**" Tachibana replied.

Nero & Tachibana watched as ascending platforms appeared above them... and the battleground within the barriers began to flood with water below them. Nero jumped up to the first platform with Tachibana following closely. The water continued to rise until it hit the bottom of the first platform. Nero decided to go up even higher, prompting Tachibana to follow.

"It's a long ways down..." Nero needlessly pointed out, glancing at the water. When he turned his head up again, he was met by a backhanded punch from Tachibana. Nero retaliated with a slash from the DenGasher Sword. Nero kept on the attack with a lunging stab, but Tachibana calmly stepped to the side and tapped Nero on the shoulder, causing Nero to fall down a level. Nero reached for his Rider Pass and initiated the Full Charge early. Tachibana jumped down, rolled forward and kicked Nero's DenGasher away. It fell into the water.

"Damn!" Nero thought out loud before he was struck by Tachibana's own DenGasher, in the form of a boomerang and a handaxe. He tried to block the slashes, but it was useless. Tachibana's variant of the DenGasher was just too strong for him. Tachibana thrust out his right foot, booting Nero backwards to the edge of the platform.

"Fall for my blade!" Tachibana mocked, throwing the boomerang. Nero narrowly avoided it by ducking. Tachibana retrieved his own Rider Pass and passed it over the Wing Buckle.

"FULL CHARGE."

The boomerang came flying back around and struck Nero in the back. Tachibana then flung his Handaxe at Nero, which struck right after the boomerang had hit. Nero slipped and fell headfirst into the water. Tachibana retrieved his weapons.

In the water, Nero couldn't move.

_Great! Sword Form is immobile underwater! _Nero thought to himself sarcastically. He managed to inch his arms slowly towards the DenGasher that floated near him and grabbed it. He then twisted and turned, looking for some way to recover from this mess. He looked down at his Den-O Belt and motioned towards the blue button. He pressed it and moved his Rider Pass slowly over it.

"ROD FORM."

Nero did a backflip in the water as his armor reconfigured itself into a new formation. The peach-like visor on his face shattered, allowing a blue, turtle-like one to take its place. The chest armor became blue with new shoulderpads that looked like a turtle shell, extended down to the middle of his arms. The immobility was offset and speed was greatly increased, allowing Nero to swim to above water.

Back on the top platform, Tachibana began celebrating his 'victory'.

"The kid has been defeated." Tachibana told himself. His hope was dashed as Nero flipped over him, in full Rod Form armor.

"Here's a new one... **Omae, boku ni tsuraratemiru?**" Nero quipped.

"Nero?" Phoenix wondered to himself from afar.

"Japanese sayings... it's definitely Nero!" Kivat responded.

"Water means this boy is going to destroy my Flame Form!" Hao joked.

"That's it, Nero! Kick his ass!" Taryse encouraged.

Nero turned back to Tachibana: "If you didn't get that... it means 'You mind if I string you along?' But in the Bible of Kamen Rider... it means you're screwed!"

"We'll see!" Tachibana responded, charging for Nero again. Nero reconstructed the DenGasher to a straight formation before it extended into a fishing rod-based weapon. Tachibana slashed for Nero, but missed, instead receiving a rod shot to the gut. Nero then executed a roundhouse kick, a punch and a headbutt in that order, sending Tachibana sailing into the water... or so it seemed. Tachibana suddenly summoned large wings that kept him from the water. Nero wasn't fazed by the display.

"Wings... cool. But not enough to distract me!" Nero said, moving his Rider Pass over his Den-O Belt again.

"FULL CHARGE."

Nero watched as Tachibana lunged for him, gliding on his wings. Nero dropped his Rider Pass as his Belt began to charge up the DenGasher. Nero then launched it at Tachibana like a javelin, making him stop dead in his tracks. Nero gathered all his strength to execute a high Rider Jump before blasting Tachibana full force with the DenRider Kick. Nero landed on his feet with the DenGasher falling into his right hand soon after. Tachibana crashed to the bottom platform, the Den-O Wing Belt detaching from his waist in defeat.

Takato: "Here is your winner of this battle... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O ROD FORM!"

Nero removed his Den-O Belt from his waist and jumped down to Tachibana's level. He slowly approached Tachibana before offering his hand.

"Was that a good battle?" Nero asked. Tachibana smiled and took Nero's hand, using it to regain his feet.

"Very. Good luck in the tournament, Nero." Tachibana encouraged.

Nero smiled back: "You too... Shohei."

They walked off in opposite directions. Nero walked right into the adulation of his friends.

"Cool new suit... you and me are going to have to spar some time." Phoenix offered.

"Be glad to." Nero accepted.

Takato: "In the next battle, the randomizer has drawn... KAMEN RIDER GATACK and... KAMEN RIDER PSYGA!"

Phoenix sighed: "Looks like we get a break from the action."

"Let's watch. It might be a good way to scout opponents." Kivat suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll go get some food and drinks if you want." Hao said.

"See you in a second." Taryse replied.

_It's that punk from yesterday at Jansen! Time to teach him who he's dealing with! _Spike thought to himself, slowly approaching the battlefield.

Opposite, Korsen Korajo carried his Psyga Gear as he walked towards the battlefield himself.

"Don't take him lightly, Korajo... remember yesterday." His partner Byakayu Kyrosai reminded him. Korajo just kept on walking.

_Time to make this redheaded freak a fraud! _Korajo proclaimed in his head.

_**A/N: Chapter Six done! Shohei Tachibana debuts as Den-O Wing Form, taking on Nero in a losing effort as Nero unlocks Rod Form (all fishing analogies go to Nero now) while Spike Campbell gets chosen to face off with Korsen Korajo in a rematch of sorts from their altercation in Jansen Overpass!**_

_**Next chapter: Psyga versus Gatack! Nero meets Randall. Later!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	7. Gatack versus Psyga

_**A/N: New OC Riders have entered the tournament:**_

_**Redryuranger11 - Sage Night/Kamen Rider Knight**_

_**and**_

_**Elemental Hero Bladedge - Montana Phorn/Kamen Rider Faiz (damn, besides the Riot Troopers, that's all the 555 belts taken).**_

_**On with the tourney!**_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 7: Gatack versus Psyga.**

"Ready for another ass-kicking, punk?" Korajo yelled. Spike elected to flip the bird before he caught the Gatack Zecter from the air.

"And just so you know..." Korajo went on, attaching the Psyga Gear to his waist, "I hate the silent types."

The bell rang to begin the battle. Takato announced the battle would be held inside an electrified barriers arena.

"Henshin!" Both Riders yelled out. The Psyga Gear announced "Complete!" while the Gatack Zecter repeated "Henshin!", transforming Korajo & Spike into Psyga & Gatack respectively. To show he was all business, Korajo unholstered his Psyga Tonfa from his jetpack. And with that, the fight began. To start, Korajo had the benefit of being able to use kicks, which hindered Spike to no end because of his Masked Form armor's weight. Spike threw a heavily-armored forearm shot that Korajo caught with the Psyga Tonfa, allowing Korajo to kick Spike in the gut and then in the back with a reverse roundhouse kick.

Korajo then released Spike's arms and smashed Spike in the helmet with his Tonfa, to which Spike retaliated with several shots from his Gatack Vulcan. Korajo fell back, prompting him to convert his Tonfa back into the blasters mounted on the sides of his jetpack. The two traded shots from their blasters and were at an even standoff. Annoyed, Korajo fired the jetpack up and decided to go high.

"Cast off!" Spike called out, hoping the armor debris would knock Korajo out of the sky. This hope was thwarted as Korajo did everything he could to avoid the armor. He then descended on Spike with intense speed, grabbed him by the arms and flung him through the air into the electrified barriers.

_That... hurt! _Spike thought, cringing in pain as he scraped himself off of the barriers. He patted his clock-up pad and went fast, seeing Korajo now moving slowly through the air. Beautiful manipulation of space and time. Spike hit the button on the Gatack Zecter three times and then pushed the Zecter Horns back into their original position.

"Rider Kick!" Spike called out, pulling the Zecter Horns back.

"RIDER KICK!"

Spike jumped high and smashed into the Psyga jetpack with a swinging roundhouse just as the Clock-Up ended. Psyga's jetpack went out of control, forcing Korajo to eject before he followed the jetpack into its crash collision with the barriers. Spike noticed that Korajo was without his Psyga Tonfa and rushed in to take advantage of it. Spike swung a kick at Korajo and faked out, giving him an opening to thrust his fist out. Korajo was knocked back near his wrecked Psyga jetpack, allowing him to retrieve the Psyga Tonfa. Spike pulled the Gatack Double Calibur from his shoulderpads as Korajo charged towards him, using 'Exceed Charge' to power the Tonfa up for one last ditch attempt to win this battle. Spike watched as Korajo jumped skyward for a descending strike, but Korajo ended up in the clamp of the Gatack Calibur, like their previous battle.

"Rider... Cutting!"

Korajo pleaded with Spike, but Spike wasn't listening as he clamped on Korajo's waist harder and harder.

"RIDER CUTTING!"

The impact of the cut forced Korajo's Psyga belt to drop from his waist. Knowing he would be disqualified if he didn't let go of this detransformed human, Spike gently let Korajo down and detached the Gatack Zecter from his waist, letting it fly away. The barriers deactivated, which allowed Korajo's partner Kyrosai to check up on him. Spike just walked away. He walked towards the locker rooms, where he was met by Rick Domonic.

"Demon... what's up?" Spike asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"You do know this is a non-smoking building?" Rick pointed out.

Spike smirked: "You think I give a shit?"

"I do know that you didn't get the man you were looking for... and that is a bother." Rick responded. Spike looked past Rick to see someone eavesdropping by the door. This man looked like he was in his mid-30s. As soon as Rick turned to see what all the fuss was about, the man ditched the locker room. Spike went to the door to see where the man went, but no-one was in sight.

"Do I need to stay here any longer or can I just go?" Spike asked Demon.

Demon shrugged: "I'm guessing you don't have to stay."

Spike smiled: "Looks like I get to go to the bar."

Nero took a couple of sips from his soda as Takato announced the next two competitors.

"KAMEN RIDER KUUGA... and KAMEN RIDER FEMME!"

"You're up, Taryse! Go get 'em, you otaku, you!" Phoenix encouraged. Upon the mention of the word 'otaku', Taryse punched Phoenix in the face. Kivat flew away before he was taken down too.

Phoenix clutched his nose: "What the hell was that for?"

"'Enthusiast', moron... get it right!" Taryse responded, picking her Femme deck up off the bench. She went out of the room and into the arena.

"You don't get on with her at all, do you?" Nero taunted a bit.

"How was I supposed to know the difference between 'enthusiast' and 'otaku'? It makes no sense at all!" Phoenix replied hastily. Then he spotted Randall walking through the halls with his legal team. Phoenix got up to confront his rival, but Nero forcefully sat him back down and went instead.

It didn't take long for Randall to spot Nero: "Gentlemen, give us some time."

His legal team agreed, leaving Nero & Randall in the hallways.

"Randall... what is it with you and Phoenix?" Nero asked in curiosity.

"Chad? Well... he can't get over something I did a while ago when we were friends in high school. And if you're wondering what it is, I'm sure he'd tell you it was none of your damn business." Randall answered simply.

"When something is burning a hole in my best friend, you better recognise that it's my damn business." Nero insisted.

"Don't get involved, Nero... or you're going to end up like Chad when we go head-to-head. And that isn't a promise I can't keep... it's the gospel truth!" Randall growled in response before following after his legal team.

_God... what is wrong with that guy? _Nero thought to himself, walking back into the locker room as the broadcast of Taryse's match began on their monitor.

_**A/N: Chapter Seven over! Spike Campbell defeats Korsen Korajo and then runs into a stranger before the stranger disappeared! Nero confronts Randall about his problems with Phoenix, but Randall brushes him off!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Taryse faces off with the wielder of the Kuuga Belt before Phoenix finds out who he has to face... and gets surprised by the result! Also, TKR's theme **_**United As One **_**debuts! (I would like to see character battle songs if you can come up with anything! Also, some for my characters too.) Three barks... and I'm out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	8. A Woman's Touch

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 8: A Woman's Touch.**

Taryse walked onto the battlefield, where an already transformed-Kamen Rider Kuuga was waiting for her.

"You sure don't like to wait, do you?" Taryse wondered, getting no response. She thrust out the Femme Vent Deck.

"Henshin!"

Takato announced that the fight would be taking place in the confines of a steel scaffold, which was lowered over the combatants before the bell rang. Kuuga charged in after Taryse, not giving her enough time to unholster her Femme Visor.

_**Opening: United As One:**_

_Kamen Rider!_

_Looking to the past_

_And heading for the future_

_To reclaim the earth, the world_

_With faith in yourself_

_And trust in your peers_

_You'll live by the lessons you've learned_

_As you work towards one solution_

_Through Rider Evolution (You will be the one!)_

_Tournament Kamen Rider!_

_Forever united as one_

_Tournament Kamen Rider!_

_Together the battles are won_

_Tournament Kamen Rider!_

_As we work towards a common goal_

_There's a goal for us all_

_We'll all want to win yes win_

_Don't let anyone stand in your way_

_You will be the one_

_Fight with your friends as one_

_Kamen Rider!_

Kuuga punched Taryse in the helmet and then swiftly dragged her into the steel scaffold's beams repeatedly. Taryse thought fast and slashed Kuuga across the chest with a spinning strike, wielding the Femme Visor while it was holstered. Kuuga was pushed back, which allowed Taryse to unholster the Visor and take an Advent card from her Vent Deck.

'Sword Vent!'

This summoned the Wing Slasher, with Taryse dual-wielding swords. Kuuga moved in. Taryse charged, leaping up and sending a airborne slash slamming into her enemy's chest. Kuuga toppled back but went quickly stood back up. Kuuga fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Taryse cleared her cobwebs just in time to grab onto Kuuga's arms and restrain the Rider.

The pair struggled for control again - but this time Kuuga had Taryse right where Kuuga wanted her. Kuuga suddenly channelled the Rider power to send flames straight along Taryse's arms. Taryse cried out in pain as the mini-inferno did its job, hitting her with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting her back.

Kuuga did not stop there either, thrusting an arm forward and sending out more fire in a concentrated stream that promptly hit its target. Taryse was injured but her determination denied her the option of backing down. Quickly bringing out her Wing Slasher, she attacked, with the damage she inflicted on Kuuga only minimal but enough to buy her some time to recover.

Kuuga summoned a customised sword and emitted a laser blast. However Taryse was smarting from the last attack, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more slashes from the Wing Slasher. As the two warriors met again, Kuuga was quick to land several hard strikes with the sword.

Taryse was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Kuuga's arm. Kuuga lashed out with a leg, sending kick after kick into Taryse's side but Taryse refused to move. She took the pain as she continued to pull back on her opponent's arm. Kuuga eventually let out a roar that let Taryse know Kuuga had the upper hand. Taryse noticed something... it was a woman-toned voice!

_Kuuga is female? _Taryse thought.

The pain in Kuuga's arm forced her to loosen her grip on her sword, which is exactly what Taryse had hoped for. A sharp kick upwards sent the sword flying out of Kuuga's hand, and Taryse was already moving for it. With a strong leap she caught the sword in midair and descended back down, striking Kuuga with her own personal weapon.

Kuuga stumbled back towards a scaffold beam, and Taryse saw her chance, tossing the sword forward. Kuuga dodged the attack by jumping to a higher level.

"If that's the way you wanna' play!" Taryse quipped, jumping herself up to Kuuga's level, where they resumed their fight.

Walking balance beam-style, both Riders met at the centre and swung for each other while trying to retain their footing at the same time. Taryse threw her Wing Slasher like a javelin and Kuuga descended down into a splits formation to avoid it. Taryse frontflipped and kicked Kuuga off of the scaffold to the floor. Kuuga watched as Taryse retrieved her Wing Slasher from the Scaffold beam and dropped down to meet Kuuga on the ground. Kuuga advanced, immediately swiping her sword to the side.

Taryse reacted fast, ducking under and rolling to the side. She had only narrowly missed the sharp blade, she realised as she felt the air move mere inches from her head. Still crouched, Taryse tried a leg-sweep in an attempt to compromise Kuuga's balance.

Unfortunately she did not topple - Taryse's strength simply wasn't enough. However, she did stagger back slightly, allowing Taryse the chance to return to her feet. The two fighters continued their brawl. Kuuga performed more swipes with her sword, Taryse having to duck under all of them.

She attempted a couple of sharp jabs with her fist, but was causing little - if any - damage to Kuuga's armoured body. Kuuga just chuckled at the ineffectual attacks, before shoving hard and knocking Taryse back again. Kuuga dove forward and unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick.

Taking the initiative, the fighters lunged forward at one another once again. Taryse leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Kuuga was quick to duck, and Taryse flew right over her head. As she came back down, Taryse turned around and moved in with a fist.

Kuuga blocked the attack, then thrust out her foot. The kick to Taryse's chest caused her to stumble back, but she managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, she moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit. Kuuga was hurt. Kuuga was quick to get up.

Kuuga charged, swinging her fists, intending to take off Taryse's head. However, her assault was stopped cold by an identical attack Taryse now held in a block position as arms met. She sidestepped out of the block position, spun, and knocked Kuuga back with a powerful blow to the jaw. Fists met again and again. Kuuga and Taryse found themselves at another stalemate, muscles tense, struggling for control of the battle.

Kuuga lashed out with a kick, knocking Taryse back, also getting in a sword shot, sending sparks flying, at the same time. Taryse held her hand to her chest where Kuuga stabbed him. The blow did not pierce the Rider armor, but hurt nonetheless. Kuuga thrust her weapon forward again.

A blast of energy erupted from the blade of the weapon. Taryse flipped out of the way and the blast disintegrated a scaffold beam behind where she had been standing. She looked at the unstable support beam, then back at Kuuga. Taryse used the chance to dive into the air with a big leap and then execute a Rider Kick.

There was nothing Kuuga could do, the spectators thought: she was finished for sure. That's where everyone assumed wrong, as Kuuga suddenly used no effort at all to thrust her sword forward again. The finishers connected and Taryse flew across the battlefield, coming out on the worse end.

Kuuga decided that enough was enough and went for the Mighty Kick. Taryse was thinking alike as she inserted the Final Vent card into the Femme Visor.

"FINAL VENT!"

Blancwing, the contract monster of Femme, appeared on the battlefield behind a jumping Kuuga, flapping its wings rapidly. Kuuga lost control of her height and unwillingly launched forward into the waiting strike of Taryse's Wing Slasher. Kuuga detransformed and the bell rang once again before the scaffold was raised up to finish the match.

Takato announced: "Here is your winner of this battle, KAMEN RIDER FEMME!"

Concerned for her opponent's wellbeing, Taryse rushed over to Kuuga's side, helping her up.

"You okay?" Taryse asked.

"I've been better... tell Hao I said hi." The girl replied before wandering off.

_What does that mean? _Taryse wondered.

--xxx--

Jack & Nero met up in the locker room after Taryse's battle with Kuuga.

"The tournament's going well for you all. Congrats." Jack complimented.

Nero smiled: "Thank you, sempai. Phoenix is anxiously waiting to wrap this thing up. He wants Kamen Rider Leangle in his match."

"Anyways... I just wanted to know where you guys are headed after Phoenix's match." Jack wondered.

"The next city. Gotta' get through this thing and keep our eyes on the prize." Nero replied.

Jack handed Nero a card: "Just a little thought... stick around and go a few blocks east. These people might be able to help out in your journey."

Nero read: "Demonseed Innovators?"

"A modification team that specialises in custom weaponry for Kamen Riders. Formed as soon as the Tournament was announced. I told them to look out for you." Jack explained.

"Thank you, sempai. We'll stick around a little longer then." Nero responded.

--xxx--

It was time for the next two Riders to be announced. Phoenix was pumped up. Takato drew two names from the randomizer and moved towards his microphone.

"The next two Riders to battle... shall be..."

"KAMEN RIDER KIVA!"

Phoenix got excited. His match was next. He walked towards the battlefield with Kivat after him. He awaited the announcement of his opponent... hopefully the won he wanted...

"And... KAMEN RIDER ORGA!"

Phoenix's enthusiasm faded as he realised he wouldn't be getting Randall in battle. His opponent approached the battlefield with a Rider Belt, much like the one Kamen Rider Psyga was carrying earlier in his battle with Gatack, only gold with brown leather sides.

"I'm searching for someone... let's get this over with so I can find him." The opponent demanded calmly.

"Quiet type, eh? I want to get this over with as well; there's a guy just asking for an ass-kicking and you're in my way!" Phoenix snarled.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter Eight over! Taryse defeats Kuuga in a scaffold-enclosed fistfight... and finds out she's not as alone as she thinks! Nero is given a suggestion by Professor Jack and Phoenix is disheartened by the delay to his confrontation with Randall!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Phoenix unleashes Kiva's powers again to take on the deadly Kamen Rider Orga's wearer! Also, Spike & Demon go to the bar together and mull some issues out! Three barks... and I'm out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	9. Let Me Say This To Start

**A/N: New Riders galore! The henshin devices now taken are:**

**Kick Hopper Zecter**

**Punch Hopper Zecter**

**IXA Belt**

**Chalice Undead Buckle**

**Ohja Vent Deck**

**Odin Vent Deck**

**AND**

**Zolda Vent Deck!**

**--xxx--**

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 9: Let Me Say This To Start!**

"So, Mr. Campbell... why exactly did you get into the tournament?" Demon asked, as he and Spike Campbell took solace at the local bar.

"I don't like explaining it. It hurts me every time I have to relive those painful moments." Spike replied. He ordered a beer while Demon just went for a tall glass of water.

"Surely there must be other reasons for your entry... because you will fail if you have only one goal." Demon pointed out. This caused Spike to smirk a little bit.

"The thrill... I love a good fight. It's one of many addictions... and I just so happen to have it! It's very thrilling to punch someone's lights out! I love it!"

Demon was surprised: this was the happiest he'd seen Spike all day. Then Spike & Demon looked towards the entrance where a girl had entered the bar, not looking very pleased. She sat down at the bar, where a man began to come onto her, obviously flat-drunk.

"C'mon, baby! I just want to..." The drunk warbled. The girl began shoving him. The drunk reacted badly and grabbed her by the throat.

"I oughta' kill you!" He growled. He paid for that. As Spike began to slowly get out of his chair to help the girl out, the drunk was shot away. Spike glanced at the stunned drunk on the floor and then shot his eyes straight forward to see where the shot came from. The source was revealed to be a man in an emerald green jacket with a large 'Z' in black printed on the back. He had spiky dark brown hair and wore black denim jeans, wielding a gold, silver, black & emerald-colored bowgun weapon.

"Let me say this to start... that's no way to treat a lady." The man quipped. Then Spike noticed the drunk come to. He and Demon shuffled the drunk out the front door and shut it on him.

"Thanks for the help." The girl said.

"No thank yous are necessary, my dear... only doing what I would always do if someone was in danger. Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Isild Kildrash... but you can call me _Kamen Rider Zeronos_!" The man responded. Spike & Demon walked up.

"Kamen Rider Zeronos, huh? I was wondering where that bowgun came from. Name's Spike, Rider name's Gatack." Spike introduced, shaking hands with Isild.

"Rick 'Demon' Domonic... Kamen Rider Gills." Demon followed, also shaking Isild's hand. The girl got in on the conversation again.

"My name's Reina Lang... but as a Kamen Rider, I'm Kamen Rider Kuuga." The girl revealed.

"I saw your match with Kamen Rider Femme... you were dominating her out there." Demon commented.

"I was taking it easy with her. I didn't want hurt anybody who's around my friend Hao." Reina replied.

"I must say that us all being here gives me an idea. How's about a team?" Isild suggested.

Demon shook his head: "I'm afraid Spike here isn't in the tournament to make friends. He's here to find someone."

"I couldn't find him... but that doesn't mean I _won't_. Besides, if you guys need a fourth man and are kinda stumped, hell, why the hell not? I'm in." Spike said.

"Sure. Could be a hell of an adventure! We could bump into Hao and hang out, ya know... be cool." Reina followed.

"Well, if everybody's in... what good would it be without me?" Demon accepted. Isild nodded.

"Let this be a great team!" Isild concluded, proposing a toast.

--xxx--

"Listen, let's get this over with quickly... then we can get on with what we were doing." Orga suggested.

"Well, that's something we can both agree on. Name's Chad Leiter." Phoenix replied.

"Sha Jien. That's my name. Now let's battle." Orga responded. Both opposing Riders jumped a step backwards.

"Kivat!" Phoenix called. Kivat came flying in and bit Phoenix's hand, summoning the Kivat Belt.

Sha Jien strapped the Orga Driver to his waist and flipped open his Orga Phone, dialling '0-0-0-ENTER'.

"STANDING BY!" The Phone retorted. Sha Jien closed the phone again.

"Henshin!" Both yelled. Kivat flew to and perched itself on the Kibuckle while Sha Jien slipped the Orga Phone onto the buckle of the Orga Driver.

"COMPLETE!" Finished the Orga Phone. Phoenix and Sha Jien transformed, beginning the battle at the sound of a bell after Takato explained that the fight would be under normal rules, without restrictions.

Phoenix ran in, but Sha Jien just walked calmly to battle. Sha Jien equipped his Orga Slantzer with the Orga Mission Memory and it became a full-sized sword. Sha Jien swung the Orga Slantzer at Phoenix, nearly getting his throat with the first two strokes before scoring a downward blow on Phoenix's shoulder that drew sparks. A strike at his feet tripped Phoenix over and onto the ground, but Phoenix reacted by jabbing both heels into Sha Jien's face, before climbing to his feet.

Phoenix then swung his leg in a roundhouse kick, but Sha Jien caught it with the Orga Slantzer. Phoenix's leg was now damaged. He rolled away and did his best to avoid the Slantzer's constant slashes while not hurting his leg anymore.

"Damn! My leg hurts so bad!" Phoenix growled.

"Master, it may be time for you to give one of your servants a shot at this!" Kivat suggested.

"How?" Phoenix wondered, before his train of thought was once again cut off by slashes from the Orga Slantzer. The adversaries circled each other once again. Phoenix & Sha Jien locked up with punches and slashes, and Sha Jien was able to throw Phoenix to the ground.

Sha Jien then slashed with the Orga Slantzer, which Phoenix blocked with his chained leg. Phoenix then whipped his leg around again and sent Sha Jien down. Phoenix then shot his left leg forward, but Sha Jien stopped it with the Slantzer.

Phoenix tried to use his free leg again, but Sha Jien caught it and whirled Phoenix around and sent him flying. Sha Jien moved in for another attack, and Phoenix exploited it with a side kick to the temple. Both Riders were thinking the same, as Phoenix went for a swinging Rider Kick, and Sha Jien went for his own at the same time and both Riders went down.

Both combatants willed themselves back up. Sha Jien used his fist to catch Phoenix off guard, and lifted Phoenix over his head and launched him, somehow though Phoenix landed on his feet, and shot out another kick at an unsuspecting Sha Jien.

Sha Jien charged again, the two adversaries locked in a struggle for control of the fight. This ended when Phoenix got behind Sha Jien and delivered a mighty blow to the back of his head. Sha Jien was down but was able to get back up.

He sent out his own flurry of kicks and sent Phoenix reeling. Sha Jien then delivered a huge front kick to the Rider's head, and Phoenix was down again. Once back up, Sha Jien swung the Orga Slantzer again, but Phoenix's armored right leg blocked it.

Phoenix again used his armored right leg to stun Sha Jien. Phoenix then lifted Sha Jien over his head and then launched him. Before Sha Jien hit the ground Phoenix executed a flying Rider Punch, which caused Sha Jien to crash harder into the ground.

"Master, is your leg feeling better?" Kivat asked out of concern.

"Its feeling a lot better! I'm ready to finish this! Wake Up Fuestle!" Phoenix confidently answered, inserting the red fuestle into Kivat's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

The whole arena went dark as the tune of the fuestle played and Phoenix leapt into the air. Sha Jien noticed Phoenix's chains break off of his right leg and frantically opened his Orga Phone.

"EXCEED CHARGE!"

The Orga Slantzer charged into a blade twice its size and met the impact of Phoenix's Darkness Moon Break. The power of both attacks generated a wave of energy that shot around the battleground, almost malfunctioning the barriers. Eventually, Sha Jien couldn't hold the Slantzer's stance for too long as Phoenix broke through the blade with the Rider Kick.

Unfortunately for Phoenix, Sha Jien expertly dodged the final impact of the attack, rolling away at the last second while Phoenix left the bat-shaped crater in his attack's wake. The arena lit back up, the chains rearmored Phoenix's leg and the fight was still on. Shifting his Orga Phone into Burst Mode after removing it from the Orga Driver, Sha Jien aimed at Phoenix's body and quickly fired a series of short, rapid blasts. Phoenix was on the ground once again.

"Right, enough of this! You can't lose!" Kivat barked, summoning the blue fuestle to his mouth.

_Garuru Saber!_

A blue statuette burst through the roof of the arena, moving into Phoenix's palm. As soon as his hand connected with the hilt, Phoenix felt his suit change. The statuette changed into a Kriss-type weapon, his left arm turned blue and his left shoulder unchained to reveal a blue wolf's claw. Kivat's eyes changed color to cobalt blue as did the omnilens of Kiva.

Phoenix was now in Garuru Form. Phoenix felt a surge of energy flow through his entire body... and it hurt his mind. He felt like going insane. Phoenix threw his head up into the air and yelled out, just a wolf howling at the moon. Phoenix then dropped into a fighting stance with the Garuru Saber's golden blade resting atop his left shoulder. His friends were stunned in the locker room.

"Phoenix?" Nero wondered, scratching his head.

"Same thing he said when you went blue, except he used your name!" Taryse pointed out.

Back in the arena, Sha Jien attempted to attack again. Focusing hard, Phoenix suddenly hit the back of his Garuru Saber, sending shockwaves towards Sha Jien. He tried to dive out of the way, but it still hit some hit him, sending him across the ground hard. Sha Jien's suit gave him some protection against the powerful blasts, but the sheer force of it was still enough to do some damage. After recovering from that attack, Sha Jien charged at Phoenix, who was now playing dirty. Growling, he knocked the quiet Rider aside easily with his cobalt arm. Sha Jien countered by kicking him in the chest, making him stumble back slightly. Phoenix was about to kick Sha Jien back when he suddenly heard Kivat's voice.

"Time to wrap this up, Master." Kivat ordered. Phoenix took the Garuru Saber blade with both hands and placed the blade in Kivat's mouth, allowing him to fill the Saber with energy.

_Garuru Bite!_

The arena went dark once again as Phoenix placed the energy-charged Garuru Saber into his mouth by the hilt, kicking the air into a fighting stance and then charging at Sha Jien, who was shocked by Phoenix's change of style.

Phoenix leapt into the air and rotated his body rapidly. He descended upon Sha Jien, who executed his Exceed Charge out of desperation, an attempt to protect himself that would be in vain. The Garuru Saber cut through the Orga Slantzer like it was nothing and then struck Orga himself hard in the chest. An emblem of a werewolf appeared around Sha Jien, confirming his defeat to Kamen Rider Kiva's attack, the Garuru Howling Slash, as the Orga Driver fell from his waist.

Takato: "Here is your winner... KAMEN RIDER KIVA, GARURU FORM!"

Kivat's eyes turned back to red and he quickly flew off of the Kivat Belt, causing the Kiva suit to leave Phoenix's body.

--xxx--

"Garuru Form... interesting. Chad has gotten stronger." Randall told himself. He looked down at his Leangle Buckle.

_Someday, we shall meet in battle, and your Garuru Form won't be enough to defeat me!_

--xxx--

"You alright, Master?" Kivat asked Phoenix as the Rider had trouble walking back to the locker room.

"I'll be fine, Kivat... although I don't remember much of the final moments of my battle with Sha Jien. They feel blurred." Phoenix explained.

"Garuru does that. You're going to have to use Garuru Form sparingly." Kivat warned.

"And thanks for giving me the wake up call. It really won us that fight." Phoenix smiled.

"I hope you're not insinuating that we got _lucky_?" Kivat groaned.

--xxx--

"Oh, great... Imagin. You guys wanna' give them the ol' quadruple team?" Spike asked his team as they stood face to face with four imagin opponents outside the bar.

"Why not?" Isild suggested. Spike summoned the Gatack Zecter, Demon threw up his arms in a cross formation, Reina summoned the Kuuga Belt to her waist and Isild snapped the Zeronos belt to his waist, taking a Zeronos card from his card holder. He pushed the lever.

"Henshin!"

_HENSHIN!_

_Altair Form!_

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter Nine finally complete! My ideas were acting up again, folks. Sorry. So, Spike Campbell, Rick Domonic, Reina Lang and Isild Kildrash come together to form a team while Phoenix is forced to awaken Garuru Form and the Garuru Saber to defeat Sha Jien/Kamen Rider Orga!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Nero, Phoenix, Taryse & Hao come across 'Double-T' Travis Triton and the modders at Demonseed Innovators! Meanwhile, Randall comes up against Byakayu Kyrosai and the power of Kamen Rider Kaixa and Spike's team get into a brawl with imagin! Also, Hao meets up with an old adversary! Three barks... and I'm out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	10. Old Enemies, New Friends

**A/N: New Riders galore! The henshin devices now taken are:**

**Gaoh Belt**

**Tiger Vent Deck**

**and**

**Black RX Belt!**

**--xxx--**

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 10: Old Enemies, New Friends.**

"Everybody set?" Nero asked.

"Let's go." Hao confirmed. They all stepped outside of the arena, all except for Phoenix, who was still feeling the effects from his battle with Sha Jien.

"Sempai gave me a card for a team of engineers in Shantontown that specialise in custom weaponry for Kamen Riders. Let's head there if you're all up for it." Nero suggested.

"No point in not being prepared for the next round. A little boost wouldn't hurt!" Taryse replied, stating the obvious. The four were ready to summon their motorcycles... when suddenly...

_You Bastard!_

Hao was jumped from behind. It was that Rider he defeated in the prelims. Sky Raider, who was obviously not happy that he was defeated. Sky booted Hao in the back and went for a stomp, but Hao rolled away and summoned the Alter Ring. The Kabuto Zecter found its way to occupying Sky's palm.

"I hate humans! You pathetic lifeforms make me sick!" Sky yelled, attaching the Kabuto Zecter to his Kabuto Belt and the Hyper Zecter to the side.

_HYPER CAST OFF! CHANGE, HYPER BEETLE!_

"And I'm not going to lose again!" Sky promised.

"Hao!" Phoenix called out.

"Just go. I'll catch up." Hao responded.

Nero blinked: "You sure, buddy?"

Hao grinned: "Twice in one day? I'm very sure."

Nero, Phoenix, Kivat & Taryse took that as their cue and rode away on their bikes. Hao transformed and the second battle between Kamen Riders Agito & Kabuto was on.

--xxx--

"KAMEN RIDER LEANGLE versus... KAMEN RIDER KAIXA!"

Randall confidently walked onto the battlefield, the Leangle Buckle expanding around his waist. Byakayu Kyrosai approached from the opposite side and strapped the Kaixa Driver to his waist.

_Open Up!_

_Complete!_

Kaixa versus Leangle. The match Randall wanted wouldn't happen in the preliminaries then, but it would happen eventually: Randall and Chad were those kind of warriors.

--xxx--

As the bruised looking Imagins attacked, Isild reveled in the strength he possessed. And he promptly put it to good use, grabbing the first Imagin that attacked him and using it to bash away the few standing over the kicked-down Kamen Riders Kuuga and Gills. Unfortunately, the Imagins got back up. Sudden inspiration struck Isild and he knelt down and punched the floor. A shockwave rumble of emerald energy erupted from where fist met floor and slammed into the Imagins, and half of them dropped to the ground, dazed and confused.

Isild constructed the ZeroGasher into Saber formation and pressed the button atop his Zeronos Belt.

_Full Charge!_

Isild withdrew the Zeronos Card and inserted it into the ZeroGasher, giving it a burst of emerald energy. He swung the sword, firing a laser-induced 'A'-shaped slash in the Imagins' direction. Unfortunately, they scattered. Isild then converted the ZeroGasher into its Bowgun form.

Spike shot several rounds from the Gatack Vulcan, firing into the group of Imagins, but they scattered again. As Spike gave Reina a high five for her efforts in this battle, the Crab Imagin snuck up from behind, stabbing Spike in the back with a pincer-blade weapon. Spike fell to his knees, clutching his wound before collapsing to one knee. A Imagin swung at Reina, but its fist went straight through with her, and Reina landed a kick, knocking it up against the wall. She tended to Spike who assured her that he was okay.

Demon went to work himself, kicking an Imagin violently in the head and then punching it so hard that it collapsed like broken wood to the ground. He summoned the Gills Heel Claw, which extended around his heel as he dove into the air. With an overhead heel drop, Demon pierced the Rabbit Imagin and violently tore away with his flip kick finisher. That Imagin had been defeated.

Reina kicked anything that didn't remotely look human but humanoid and pounded away at her enemy Imagin, the Frog Imagin. She threw a punch and then spun with a midsection-crushing kick. She charged up and jumped, finishing her opponent off with the Mighty Kick.

Isild and Spike teamed up to take on the last two Imagin. Spike cast off into Rider Form while Isild hit the Full Charge button again. Isild stood on one side of the Imagin and Spike stood on the other. Isild once again inserted the Zeronos card into the ZeroGasher. He took aim and fired, blasting the Imagin into the air.

_1... 2... 3..._

"Rider... Kick!" Spike yelled.

_RIDER KICK!_

Spike jumped and swung his leg around, forcing the Imagin to explode due to the impact of the Rider Kick. The new team was victorious.

--xxx--

Kaixa and Leangle were to fight within the confines of an electric barrier, just like one of the other fights. Randall swung the Leangle Rouzer; a shot that Kyrosai caught with the Kaixa Blaygun, allowing Kyrosai to kick Randall in the gut and then in the back with a reverse roundhouse kick.

Kyrosai then released Randall's arms and smashed Randall in the helmet with his Blaygun, to which Randall retaliated with several kicks. Kyrosai fell back, prompting him to convert his Blaygun into blaster mode. The two traded shots from their weapons and were at a standoff. Annoyed, Kyrosai fired the Blaygun repeatedly until a shot found its mark.

"Category... Four!" Randall called out, hoping the card's power would knock Kyrosai's focus.

_Stab!_

This attempt was thwarted as Kyrosai did everything he could to avoid the Leangle Rouzer. He then rushed at Randall with lightning-quick speed, grabbed him by the Rouzer and flung him through the air, with Randall stopping short of going into the barriers.

_Well, that didn't work. _Randall thought, moving away from the barriers. He retrieved two Rouze Cards as Kyrosai charged him once again.

_Bite, Blizzard..._

The Rouze Cards charged the Leangle Rouzer.

_BLIZZARD CRUSH!_

Randall jumped high and froze Kyrosai in his place. Randall then descended upon his helpless opponent with his devastating scissors kick finisher. Byakayu Kyrosai... was defeated.

Takato: "Here is your winner... KAMEN RIDER LEANGLE!"

Randall walked away from the battlefield, proud of his victory. But he was still thinking about Chad and their impending battle...

--xxx--

Hao & Sky aimed kick after kick after kick they could throw at each other, but nothing was gaining the upper hand for either Rider. Hao tried for that hadouken technique he tried during their earlier match, but Sky was too smart to fall to the same attack twice, jumping away and patting the Hyper Clock Up pad at the same time.

For the period that the Hyper Clock Up lasted, Sky got free rein to cause as much pain as possible to Hao, aiming kicks, punches and headbutts with precision. Hao was unable to do anything about it as in real time, he couldn't see Sky.

The assault ended with a violent sidekick to the jaw. Hao crumbled to the floor as Sky's Hyper Clock Up ended. Hao activated the switch that transformed him into Flame Form as Sky attempted his Hyper Kick. As the Hyper Kick descended upon him, Hao equipped himself with the Flame Saber and both attacks hit at the same time, meaning both Hao & Sky were hit by the impact.

Hao wouldn't be denied as he kipped up to his feet and Saber Slashed Sky again, the Kabuto Zecter and Hyper Zecter flying away from Sky before the hit landed on them. Sky crumbled to the ground and Hao rode away on the Machine Tornader before hostilities arose once again.

--xxx--

"Yo, I'm Bumblebee. Welcome to Demonseed Innovators." A mechanic greeted as Nero and company entered the building.

"You must be Jack Ryker's kids. He told us to expect you." Bumblebee continued.

"Yeah. I'm Nero. That's Phoenix and Taryse. The flying bat is called Kivat." Nero replied.

"Jack said there was four of you... why do I only see three?" Bumblebee wondered.

Nero looked back, realising Hao wasn't with them: "Our other friend hasn't made it yet. Another Rider blindsided him as we prepped to ride here."

Then Hao showed up: "Don't worry, people... Sky's been taken care of."

"Well now that you're all here... I gotta' call the boss! Double-T, get out here!" Bumblebee called out. Out from the back door came a Kamen Rider... this one bearing the Delta Gear. He pulled the Delta Phone from the Delta Mover on his Delta Driver and calmly said 'Cancel', causing the suit to leave his body. The man underneath it was sweating.

"How was your match, Travis?" Bumblebee asked.

"Very good... didn't take me long to whup that dude before he got in a lucky shot. Fluke victory. I think the Jet Sliger needs a tune-up." The man responded. He detached the Delta Gear from his waist and disassembled it into a metal briefcase.

"I'm on it, boss." Bumblebee finished, leaving the area.

"You Ryker's friends?" Travis asked Nero. Nero nodded in response.

"The name's Travis Triton... but you can call me 'Double-T'. I'm Team Leader, Head Engineer and Quick Draw Specialist here at Demonseed. And as you just found out: Kamen Rider Delta." Travis introduced.

"Pleasure. My name is Nero Samson and these are my friends Phoenix Leiter, Taryse Evans, Hao Wong and Kivat." Nero replied. He shook Travis' hand.

"I'm sure Jack led you through the basics of what goes on here?" Travis asked.

"Sempai just said you were whizzes at custom weaponry for Kamen Riders." Came Nero's response.

"Sempai... I like that. Anyways, he pretty much got it nailed down to a 'T', no pun intended. We work with titanium and adamantium alloys, delecate electronics, blades, engines, ammo, you name it. We probably got it. And all to bring you good stuff." Travis explained.

Phoenix whispered to Hao: "Sounds like my last fieldtrip."

Travis led them through the shop: "Jaime here works with the blades. How's that sword coming, Hammer?"

"Great, boss." The woman responded, chewing bubblegum while shining the blade up.

"Bumblebee out back works with motors and before you ask, yes, I did give him that name based on the _Transformers _movie, because he usually doesn't like to talk. In his own words, he likes to hear other people talk shit first." Travis grinned.

"Conrad Kurze over there is Vice Head Engineer and takes care of the chopshop while I'm gone. What ya' workin' on, Mutt Soldier?" Travis continued.

"Just working magic on a drawing board." Conrad answered, drawing while replying to Travis.

"And finally, there's Shiar Khan, the ammunition specialist. He tests out all our guns, as if that wasn't blatantly obvious. Keep up the good work, Shiar." Travis went on. Shiar waved before going back to work on the turret machine gun he was working on.

"And that concludes the intros. Write down your Rider system types on that piece of paper so we can leave." Travis finished.

"_We_?" Taryse wondered.

Travis smiled: "Jack has asked me to join you on your journey. I never turn a friend down... nor do I turn down the thrills of adventure, being a former war veteran and all. Any objections?"

"Yeah. Sarcasm." Phoenix joked, provoking a laugh from the head engineer. All four of them then placed their names and Rider systems on the list Travis passed to them over his desk. Bumblebee returned into the shop.

"Jet Sliger's all set and ready to go, boss." Bumblebee informed Travis.

"Thanks, buddy. We'll be on our way in a few moments. Go over the system list with Mutt Soldier and make the next project mega-priority 1!" Travis said. Bumblebee nodded and took the list out of Travis' hand. Travis grabbed the case containing his Rider Belt and led his new teammates out back to the Jet Sliger.

"Shall we go then?" Travis asked the team.

"When you're ready, old man." Phoenix jokingly replied.

"Age before beauty, burning bird!" Travis fired back.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter Ten complete! Hao goes into round two with Sky, Spike's team defeat the Imagin attackers, Randall advances in the tournament and Nero gains a new ally in Demonseed Innovators' head engineer Travis Triton, also known as Kamen Rider Delta! I apologise for most of this chapter as it is mostly filler.**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Nero, Phoenix, Taryse, Hao & Travis, as a five-strong team for the first time, come up against another team of five friends in a friendly competition at Jansen Overpass' Ground Xero, Randall comes up against Kamen Rider IXA and Spike's team end up embroiled in a race against time to save a hostage from an Undead clan lead by a dark Kamen Rider... while receiving some help! Three barks... and I'm out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	11. Free For All

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 11: Free-For-All.**

Nero and co had now chosen to walk across to Jansen Overpass, due to Phoenix suddenly being in no shape to drive a motorcycle.

"It might be because of Garuru Form." Kivat suggested.

Phoenix groaned: "I told you I didn't feel right when I used that form. It was a blur all the way through."

"Anyways... the next round of the tournament is weeks away, so there's loads of friendly competitions to occupy us until then. Taryse has a Rider PDA she picked up in Shantontown." Nero explained, changing the subject. Taryse blinked for a second and then realised she had the PDA in her jacket. She pulled it out and retracted the screen's pen before turning the device on.

"We're at Raven's Highway, a few miles from Jansen. We could go to the abandoned subway and get involved in target practice, or there's the Mesa, where we could improve our swordfighting abilities!" Taryse began. Nero peered over her shoulder and pointed at the glowing red dot on the PDA map.

"What about that one?" Nero asked.

"Ground Xero. A team-on-team battle royal. 5-on-5." Taryse read.

"Now, since we're a five-strong quintet for the first time, I suggest we go give the opposing team at the battle royal a run for their money... or at least whup their asses for shits and giggles!" Travis suggested enthusiastically.

"I'm going to help you guys. Screw this weakness, I'm fighting!" Phoenix insisted.

"And nobody doubts where I stand!" Hao followed.

"Right! Its time for a battle royal! Phoenix, since this is a friendly battle, I think the Garuru Fuestle can stay in its slot. Let's go!" Nero concluded the conversation. Phoenix agreed with that decision.

--xxx--

After defeating their Imagin foes, Spike and his team had driven to a cafe for some coffee. Well, everyone except Demon, who preferred to drink water. Isild caught up on the news with a copy of USA Today, Reina watched the newsflash on the indoor television while doodling on a pad of paper and Spike stayed outside to smoke.

"I hate it when its a no-smoking building. You'd think they'd have something set up for smokers nowadays." Spike thought to himself out loud as he took a few puffs from the cigarette in his mouth. Back inside the cafe, Isild was still reading his copy of USA Today. He lamented on many things printed in it before he was passed by a beautiful waitress. Very slyly, he tilted his head and stared. Once the waitress turned around, Isild pretended to go back to reading the paper, but he still had his eyes locked on the waitress.

"Its not nice to stare." Demon's voice came out of nowhere.

"I wasn't staring, Rick. I was just... observing." Isild responded, bending the truth. Spike stubbed out his cigarette and walked back into the cafe. Reina sat watching the news.

"What's up, beautiful?" Spike wondered, making Reina chuckle.

"Watching the news. Something's going down somewhere." Reina replied. Spike turned to the TV; she wasn't lying. A building was being invaded.

"This is Cassius Hope reporting for Channel 6-Michigan," The reporter on the TV began, "And we are in the heart of Mokorri City, where just moments ago this building was stormed by a mysterious and monstrous threat, rumored to be that of the Imagin. It is believed they have 2 hostages inside: Governor Carlyle and another female governor. We do not yet know what their reason is for the invasion of this building as a surge of police are attempting a rescue."

A graphic of the woman hostage, although obscured, was shown. She was crying in fear for her life. Spike's eyes lit up and his fists tensed. He suddenly stood up.

"We're leaving right now. Make a note of that building in Mokorri. Those cops won't get close enough to even negotiate." Spike almost ordered with a passion.

"What for?" Isild wondered. He'd obviously not been paying attention.

"We're going to save those hostages ourselves... so let's give the good guys a better shot!" Spike calmly responded, storming out of the cafe. Demon gave Isild a look and they, along with Reina, followed after Spike.

--xxx--

"Sky... how was your day?" Sun asked her brother.

"Very uneventful, sister." Sky coldly responded. He looked down at the dog Sun had on a leash, the same dog Sky had befriended the other day, and tossed him a treat from his jacket.

"Hello, Dagger." Sky said before he pulled a candy bar from his jacket and handed it to his sister. He then stroked her hair.

"The Hyper Zecter abandoned me today." Sky told Sun.

Sun looked confused: "Why would it do that?"

"I lost to a much inferior opponent. That is reason enough to leave my grip." Sky responded.

--xxx--

"We're at Ground Xero... where's the battle royal?" Travis wondered, looking around the empty arena before him. The arena was much dirtier than the Shantontown one and much more broken. Most of the lightbulbs were smashed too.

"This place is a mess." Hao said, stating the obvious.

Taryse raised an eyebrow: "We're supposed to fight in this?"

"Yeah. We were wondering that too."

Nero and his friends turned to see five men approaching the battlefield.

"Montana Phorn, Kamen Rider Faiz." The group began, starting with the one in the middle of the group.

"Kensaki Ono, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper."

"Takeshi Ono, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper."

"Shugo Li, Kamen Rider Tiger."

"Watanuki Li, Kamen Rider Black RX."

Nero and Montana shook hands at the centre. They were all then joined by a referee shirt-wearing man.

"My name is Dax Smith. I arranged the 5-on-5 match here. Are you all here for that?" The man asked. All the Riders nodded in response.

"Jolly good. Take your positions behind the red & blue lines as I explain the rules." Dax continued. Nero and his friends walked to the red line, while Montana and his crew occupied the space behind the blue line.

Dax held a whistle near his mouth: "This is an all-out battle royal. It may be a friendly, but I don't like restrictive rules. Anything goes and shall continue until the other team has been knocked outside of the red & blue lines. Fight!"

The whistle blew. Everybody transformed and the fight was on. Taryse tested her skills against the double-claw-wielding Shugo, Watanuki came up against Travis in a battle of sword versus gun, Hao was matched with Takeshi, Kensaki had at it with Phoenix and Nero came up against Montana in his Sword Form.

Hao had an overheaded kick thrown at his head, which was swift. Hao blocked it without effort, throwing Takeshi near the red line. Takeshi jumped over Hao's head and fired away with his personal choice of attack, variations of many kicks. There was a kick heading for the back of Hao's helmet from the left. His reaction was simple: sink down and roll backwards quickly. As he moved, he patted the switch which transformed him into...

"Flame Form!" Hao growled, his voice echoing as he swung the Flame Saber at Takeshi. Takeshi found it very difficult to match his kicks up with Hao's Flame Saber attacks. Hao slashed Takeshi again and jumped over him. Hao struck immediately at Takeshi's chest, spinning into a kick with his heel to Takeshi's back. Hao then set up for the Saber Slash, but Takeshi had other ideas.

_Rider Jump!_

"Take this! Rider Kick!" Takeshi yelled.

_Rider Kick!_

Takeshi flipped forward in the air and landed his boot directly into Hao's armored chest. Hao was knocked back and struggled to retain his footing near the red line. Takeshi then walked over and lightly pushed Hao over the line with his boot, causing Hao to be eliminated from the battle royal.

Travis took the Delta Mover from his Driver. He cracked his neck, tightened his grip, and pivoted around the corner. He quickly found his target, leveled the Delta Mover, and squeezed off a few shots. But, to his shock, Watanuki deflected all the shots. Quickly, Travis regained his bearings, ducked behind a car, and then popped out and fired another quick volley, but his adversary was just far too fast in reshaping it's body.

"It's a shame you're just far too slow for me," Watanuki called out.

"Why don't you come over here and say that right to me, punk?" Travis responded. Once again he took a few more shots, but they bounced harmlessly away, which frustrated Travis to no end.

"It's just so much more fun to toy with you before you get beat. But it would be more fun if you'd just stop running," shouted Travis' foe. Travis knew that he would have to figure out some way to hit his adversary indirectly, but it wouldn't be easy. He looked around for anything that could help him. His mind rapidly tried to piece together items from the arena into something that could help him. Finally, a plan came to mind that he figured was worth a shot. Peeking out from the front of a busted old car that was most likely used for added effect, he took a few shots that completely missed Watanuki. "Were you even trying that time?"

"To hit you? God no!" Travis replied, surprising Watanuki with a couple of lucky shots. Travis then dove over the car's hood and squeezed off a flurry of shots that sent Watanuki flying. Watanuki stood up and steadied himself.

"Alright, game's over," Watanuki growled as he equipped the Revolcane, "You might as well run if you don't want to get beat right away."

The last statement caused Travis to smirk cockily as he fired off a huge volley of shots, he yelled out confidently, "I won't give up!" The shots all bounced off the Revolcane, but Travis kept firing. Every time Watanuki slashed with his sword, he shot them down before they could strike.

"Time for something new! Check!" Travis yelled into the Delta Phone.

_Exceed Charge!_

Watanuki couldn't block this shot as it was only a foot from his body, but he couldn't move at all. Travis reholstered the Delta Mover on his Delta Driver and leapt into the air, thrusting his feet out for his Rider Kick, the Lucifer's Hammer. The full impact of the move, coupled with the earlier energy shot, caused Watanuki to be shot across the arena floor, rolling across the blue line.

"Eliminated!" Travis smiled, pretending the wipe something from his nose.

--xxx--

"Time for me to leave... become stronger." Randall told himself as he walked towards his motorcycle, but as he tried to leave, another motorcycle pulled up behind him. This one said 'IXALION' on the side.

"Randall Kalish... you are not good. You do not fight for the light, you fight for your own means... and that in itself is a sin." The Rider of the IXALion explained, pulling a knuckle-type weapon from his jacket after removing his helmet. He pushed the Knuckle against his bike as he dismounted.

_READY IN!_

"Henshin!" The man said, revealing a Rider belt known as the IXA Belt on his waist. He took the Knuckle and attached it to the buckle.

_FIST ON!_

A golden light hologram of full-body Rider armour, lead by a cross logo, appeared before the Rider and enveloped itself around him. He had become Kamen Rider IXA, in the armor's Save Mode formation. He pulled a Fuestle from the Fueslots on the right side of his Belt and inserted it into the slot on his belt, pushing the knuckle weapon in soonafter.

_IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP!_

"My name is Ray Blazer... and I take sinners' lives!" IXA yelled, punching his IXA Knuckle at Randall, who promptly jumped from his bike to avoid the energy blast that was discharged from the IXA Knuckle. A smokescreen ensued.

"Job done." Ray guessed. He was wrong.

_Open Up!_

"So its a fight you want, newcomer? Well..." Randall smirked under his helmet, "it's a fight you'll get!"

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter Eleven complete! Another case of writers' block, plus my internet connection being down! Anyways, Spike & his crew find out about a hostage situation in Mokorri City, Nero & his team face off with another team and Randall accepts a challenge from Ray Blazer, otherwise known as Kamen Rider IXA!**_

_**Next Up: Spike, Demon, Isild & Reina make their way to Mokorri City... can they save the hostages from the clutches of the Imagin? Also, Nero and co. still have to wrap things up with their battle royal adversaries. And can Randall defeat Ray Blazer in a high-octane battle? Find out next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**! Barkin'!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	12. Influence

_**A/N: Henshin devices taken: **_

_**Gai Deck**_

_**Scissors Deck**_

_**Raia Deck**_

_**G3-X Suit**_

_**Sasword Yaiber**_

_**TheBee Brace**_

_**and Garren Buckle!**_

**--xxx--**

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 12: Influence.**

Randall stared down Blazer as they faced off among their bikes in a fierce fistfight. Randall clashed the Leangle Rouzer against Ray's IXA Calibur again and again until Ray backflipped and shot Randall a few times after converting the IXA Calibur to Gun Mode.

"Sinners are always like this... pathetic. So I'm going to put you out of your misery!" Ray taunted. He stabbed the IXA Calibur into the ground and fed the Knuckle Fuestle to the IXA Belt again.

_IXA Knuckle Rise Up!_

Ray violently removed the IXA Knuckle from the belt and charged it up with energy. In desperation, Randall reached down and pulled a card from his deck holder, rouzing it soonafter.

_Gel!_

Blazer sent the Broken Fang attack flying into Randall's direction, but the powerful blast went right through Randall and hit a car behind them, effectively blowing it up. Randall's body then de-liquified back into solidity.

"That all you got?" Randall mocked.

Ray scoffed: "In a word... no."

The visor on Ray's helmet lit up and suddenly parted, revealing his red eyes and setting off a powerful energy discharge. Ray had moved into his Burst Mode formation.

He rushed at Randall, recovering his IXA Calibur out of the ground. Randall dropped into a battle-ready stance with his Leangle Rouzer and charged from the other side.

--xxx--

At the battle royal, it was a 1-1 tie to either team. Hao had been eliminated from Nero's team by Takeshi and Watanuki had been eliminated from Montana's team by Travis.

Shugo charged towards Taryse and Travis, lashing out with his powerful claw slashes in a destructive flurry that sent Travis flying backwards towards Takeshi, and may have done the same for Taryse if the female Rider hadn't intercepted one strike with her Blanc Visor.

Glaring at Shugo under her helmet, Taryse swung the Blanc Visor around in a 360-degree turn, causing her adversary to briefly relax his gauntlets as they lost their power against the female Rider's weapon. The distraction was only brief, but it gave Taryse the chance to kick out at Shugo and send him staggering back.

Shugo tossed the claws away and inserted a Vent Card into his Dest Visor.

_Final Vent!_

Shugo took a dive into the air, backflipped and pulsed forward with his Dest Visor in a devastating Rider Slash that dragged himself & Taryse all the way to the red line. Unluckily for Shugo, Taryse pulled him over and flipped him across the red line with her, instantly eliminating them both.

Naturally, Montana & Nero faced off in a battle of the captains. Faiz versus Den-O Sword Form. Nero decided to go hand-to-hand for this fight, as Montana was doing the same. Montana aimed a kick for the side of Nero's head, but Nero frontflipped over the incoming leg and swung his own. Montana blocked it and smashed Nero with a pair of backhands.

Nero sailed across the floor and Montana was quick to be right back on the attack. His personal motorcycle Autovajin rode into the battle royal and equipped Montana with the Faiz Edge. Knowing it was time for a swordfight, Nero constructed the DenGasher and clashed blades with Montana again and again.

_Full Charge!_

_Exceed Charge!_

"**Ore No Hissatsu Waza! Part 2!**" Nero yelled. He & Montana charged each other with their Rider Slashes. Nero gripped the hilt of the DenGasher and detached the blade from the weapon as he & Montana collided. Montana got in the first shot with the Faiz Edge, which sent Nero flying, but the DenGasher blade was still going. Nero swiped the DenGasher across and sent Montana himself flying towards the blue line. Nero then stopped himself, only to realise he was an inch from going over the red line. With a simultaneous leap, both Riders got right back into the swing of things, Montana went for a kick, but Nero frontflipped over the leg and pushed the blue button on his Den-O Belt.

"**Boku ni... Tsuraratemiru?**" Nero taunted as he swiped the Rider Pass over the Den-O Belt.

_Rod Form!_

Nero felt exhilarated as he moved into his blue form. Montana rushed in again, retrieving his Faiz Mission Memory from the Faiz Edge and inserting it into the knuckle duster-like Faiz Shot. Nero stacked up the DenGasher's parts into their Rod formation and kept Montana at bay, swinging round and round. Montana leapt into the air.

"Here's a little something from Keanu Reeves' playbook!" Nero taunted. He stabbed the DenGasher into the ground and propelled himself into the air, surprising Montana with a flying side kick. Where he landed, Montana looked up to see Nero standing atop the DenGasher, wielding the Rider Pass in his left hand. Montana reached down and equipped his leg with the Faiz Pointer. Nero moved the Pass over the Belt again.

_Full Charge!_

_Exceed Charge!_

As with their Rider Slashes, Nero & Montana collided with one another once again. Only this time, Nero took the upper hand from the get-go, frontflipping forward and using his legs to launch the DenGasher into Montana. Nero jumped again and smashed into Montana with the DenRider Kick. Montana went past the blue line.

Nero couldn't celebrate for long as he was pushed past the blue line by Phoenix's incoming body, after Phoenix had taken a massive punch from Kensaki.

--xxx--

"Randall Kalish... Kamen Rider Leangle has been located, sir."

_"Good. Do not let him escape. I want him captured."_

"It shall be done, sir. He is fighting Ray Blazer... Kamen Rider IXA."

_"Let IXA leave first. I have plans for the both of them, but I need IXA left for later. And in the likely possibility young Kalish decides to defy you, bring the Belt into play."_

"Affirmative."

--xxx--

The city they rode into was in a gigantic panic because of the Imagin invasion.

"Mokorri City... I'm assuming humans didn't do all of this." Isild told himself as he rode along on the ZeroHorn.

"You're right, Isild... but humans are going to clean it up!" Spike responded as he rode the Gatack Extender. His team drove through the devastated streets as Reina looked around for the building she saw on the television during the news segment. Demon turned his own head and saw smoke pouring out of the sky in one direction. He gave the other Riders a hand signal and they all pulled over at the same time.

"Is that the place?" Demon asked Reina. She slowly nodded, not moving her eyes from the building.

"Let's suit up!" Spike yelled. The Gatack Zecter flew into Spike's grip, Isild snapped the Zeronos belt to his waist, Reina summoned the Kuuga Belt and Demon threw up his arms in a cross-formation.

"Henshin!"

The four Riders split up. Spike & Isild hit the elevator while Reina & Demon took the stairs. The elevator had a clear path to the first floor, but the stairs were swarming with Imagin. Knowing they were outnumbered, Reina & Demon went in full-blaze with punches and kicks.

Reina smashed an Imagin in the head with a roundhouse kick, making it backtrack into Demon's waiting claws. He extended the spike on his heel and used a roundhouse kick of his own, the spike impaling the Imagin's face before the creature dissolved.

--xxx--

Phoenix & Travis were left on Nero's team while Kensaki and Takeshi Ono were representing Montana's team. 2-on-2 to finish it. Phoenix took on Takeshi while Travis threw down with Kensaki.

Travis kept his sidearm on the attack at all times as he struggled to offset the boxing techniques of Kensaki. Travis saw an opening and aimed a roundhouse kick, but Kensaki was too fast with his Rider Punch.

Phoenix used his heavily-armored leg to his advantage, matching Takeshi kick-for-kick. With his teammates cheering him on from the sidelines, Phoenix backflipped and caught Takeshi with a flipkick on the way up, ending the chain of attack with a double-footed dropkick to the chest. Phoenix reached down for the Wake Up Fuestle, but was distracted out of nowhere by Takeshi executing his Rider Jump. The Rider Kick followed, but Phoenix managed to rebound and catch the impact, shooting Takeshi back in the other direction.

Travis blasted Kensaki several times, if only to keep the constant punches from connecting with his armor. Travis managed to avoid the fists for a time with this method, but Kensaki eventually broke the deadlock and connected. Fortunately for Kamen Rider Delta, Travis extended the barrel of the Delta Mover with his Delta Mission Memory and shot Kensaki backwards. Kensaki regrouped with his brother, while Travis did likewise with Phoenix.

_Rider Punch!_

_Rider Kick!_

_Exceed Charge!_

_Wake Up!_

All four finishers connected in a cluster of force and the only one who came out on the sharp end of it was Travis; vaulting over the red line before he could stop himself. Phoenix was now alone against the Hopper brothers. He didn't have a clue as what to do against them while on his own

_Use my power..._

Phoenix's mind was commanding his body. His left hand slowly motioned towards the Garuru Fuestle in his left Fueslot.

"Master..." Kivat almost muttered. Phoenix had promised not to use the Garuru Saber... so why was he taking the Fuestle out of its slot? It soon didn't matter as Phoenix forced Kivat's mouth open and shoved the Garuru Fuestle in.

_Garuru Saber!_

The call was made. The small blue statuette made its way to Phoenix's left fist and unfolded into the Kriss-like weapon. His left arm became unchained, his chestplate moved into its Garuru formation and the omnilens turned Garuru Cobalt. Kivat's eyes did the same. Phoenix was now in Garuru Form again.

Nero was in shock; he couldn't understand why Phoenix had broken his promise... or was that Phoenix at all?

Kiva dropped into his Garuru fighting stance, with the Garuru Saber resting on his shoulder. Kivat tried to get through to Phoenix, but Phoenix couldn't hear him. Kiva charged at the Hoppers and let loose with several slashes from the Saber. Not even the fighting styles of Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper were able to block the awesome power of the Garuru Saber. Kiva became ferocious, attacking the Hoppers without mercy.

Kensaki & Takeshi were dazed from Kiva's onslaught. Kiva decided it was time to end the battle and had Kivat bite down on the blade of the Garuru Saber.

_Garuru Bite!_

Kiva hooked the weapon's hilt to his mouth and jumped in the air, rotating with energy building up inside of him. Kiva descended in a sideflip and smashed away at the Hoppers with his Garuru Howling Slash finisher. The Hoppers both fell out of bounds and the battle royal came to an end.

Nero blinked at Montana: "I guess... that's it."

Kiva unhooked Kivat from the Kivat Belt and reverted to Phoenix, who promptly fell to the ground in exhaustion. Nero and the others went to his aid, but he insisted on standing up on his own. He grabbed the statuette of the Garuru Saber and began to make his own way out of the arena. Nero and the others followed after him, concerned for his well-being.

--xxx--

Randall was in big trouble. Ray was having his way with his adversary at this moment. Randall brought up the Leangle Rouzer again to block the IXA Calibur, but all his defence attempts were futile... the IXA system was overpowering him in this fight. So it was time for a new tactic.

Attack. It was time for Randall to go on the offensive, which Ray wasn't expecting. Randall violently swung down with the Leangle Rouzer repeatedly, which Ray was struggling to defend against. Keeping the IXA Calibur up with one hand, Ray reached down and pulled the IXA Knuckle from the IXA Belt. Ray punched Randall in the gut with a weak version of the Broken Fang, but it was still an effective attack. Ray got back on the IXALion and prepared to defeat Randall with a driveby strike.

Randall thought fast: "Blizzard Crush... come on!"

_Bite... Blizzard... BLIZZARD CRUSH!_

As Ray drove towards him, Randall thrust his arm out, shooting a stream of freezing ice at Ray, effectively freezing him in his tracks. Then Randall jumped and executed the devastating scissors kick finisher. The IXA armor disappeared from Ray's body in defeat.

"Go mess with someone you can _defeat_, chump." Randall taunted, using words his upper class soceity wouldn't use under any circumstances.

Ray returned to his feet in rage: "You may have won today, Kalish... but I will destroy all sinners like you!"

He drove off in a huff as Randall retracted the staff on his Leangle Rouzer and moved back towards his motorcycle, unaware that he was being watched.

"He's in my sights, sir. IXA has left the scene."

_"Execute your orders then, general."_

--xxx--

Spike & Isild made their way through each floor, clearing out Imagin along the way, forcing them to retreat from the building. They proceeded towards the floor that the hostages were kept on when they were stopped by someone... another Kamen Rider.

"Be careful. There are not only Imagin on this floor... but Undead too. That's where I come in." The Rider explained.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike demanded.

"My name is not of the importance right now. What matters is the safety and immediate rescue of those hostages." The Rider responded.

"We could've told you that." Isild quipped, receiving dirty looks from both the mysterious Rider and Spike.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter Twelve complete! So Randall defeats Ray in their battle, Phoenix breaks a promise to win the battle royal and Spike's team come across a mysterious Rider who intends to aid them! (P.S. Can you guess who it is?). Another filler episode, because I am running out of ideas, but at least this episode helped me to launch my best concept I've come up with at this point.**_

_**Next Up: After being defeated by Randall, Ray Blazer is not in a good mood! And only a new weapon for Phoenix can save him from IXA's wrath! Spike's team and their new ally face off with the Imagin & Undead in a battle to save the hostages... and who exactly are the Fake Riders? Find out next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**! Barkin'!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Fist On! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	13. Darkstarter

_**A/N: Henshin devices taken: **_

_**Dark Kabuto Zecter**_

_**and Blade Buckle!**_

**--xxx--**

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 13: Darkstarter.**

Phoenix stumbled across on the path, with his friends concerningly following his every move. Kivat was panicking for his master's wellbeing. Phoenix gripped the Garuru statuette in his hand as he struggled to maintain a vertical base.

"Guys... I'll be okay..." Phoenix emptily assured them. Even _he _was not sure of that.

"Why... why did you use the Fuestle?" Nero asked. Phoenix turned to Nero.

"I didn't want to... I was forced." Phoenix replied. Kivat looked to be in shock as he stayed close to Phoenix. Travis suddenly pulled Nero to the side.

"Listen, Nero... I just got a message from Bumblebee back at the chopshop. It seems he and the team have finished Phoenix's new weapon. So I'm going to pick it up." Travis reported.

Nero looked confused: "Don't you think leaving now's a bit inappropriate?"

Travis patted Nero on the shoulder: "I won't take too long."

Travis transformed into Delta and left the scene on the Jet Sliger, heading back to Demonseed Innovators.

--xxx--

"Let's keep heading this way... I sense the Undeads are preparing to feed upon the hostages. Move really fast!" The Rider informed Spike & Isild. With the Gatack Double Calibur and ZeroGasher Saber Mode equipped, the Kamen Riders made short work of the oncoming Imagin invaders.

"Time for me to let rip!" Isild taunted as he spun around, hit the Full Charge and blasted the Grand Strike right into a group of the Imagin. This attack only dazed them.

"My turn." Spike said calmly.

_Rider Kick!_

Spike jumped into the air and smashed the Imagin out of the tenth storey window with his powerful Rider Kick. They hit the ground with a thud and one even tore a car in half, resembling an action movie stunt.

But just as those Imagin were defeated, another group came down to the Riders' level with intent to kill. The mysterious Rider equipped himself with a bow weapon and a few of what seemed to be playing cards.

_Tornado... Chop..._

"Nobody unites with an Undead and lives to tell the tale as long as I'm here!" The Rider yelled.

_Spinning Wave!_

A gust of wind built up around the Rider as the Imagins rushed forward towards him and as they reached him, he unleashed the energy in one fell swoop with a chop from the bladed bow. They all disappeared in defeat.

"Well, at least we know your Rider designation... Chalice." Isild said.

Chalice turned to him: "My real name is Ryo Kato. I came here once I found out Undead had joined up with these Imagin... or vice versa."

"Spike! Isild!" Reina called out; she and Demon catching up with them after dealing with their Imagin adversaries.

"Let's move. The hostages won't stay alive forever!" Spike ordered, the team running up the stairs.

--xxx--

"That was interesting..." Randall told himself as he moved towards the Green Clover motorcycle. He straddled his trusty bike and then drove away from the arena, ready for the next round of the Tournament. He drove along the roads peacefully... until he found out he was being watched. He looked back and saw a red motorcycle following him. Randall was going to pull over there and then, but he decided that wasn't a wise idea, so he led the red motorcycle into a field. Randall drove fast, suddenly stopped and backflipped towards the pursuer.

One knee strike later, the pursuer's bike was on its side on the ground with him up in Randall's face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Randall demanded.

"My name is Davis Nash... and my boss wants you to come quietly. Or else." The pursuer revealed.

Randall smirked: "Well, _Davis_... your boss is going to be very disappointed!"

"I had a feeling you would say that... and so did he." Davis responded, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a knuckle duster device in the style of the IXA Knuckle.

"This is the Wolverine's Claw and it is a personal message of your end, sent right to you!" Davis growled, punching the knuckle forward with Randall narrowly dodging the energy discharge. Four golden spikes rose out of the knuckle.

_DNA Extraction!_

Davis pierced his own skin with the spikes, causing blood to drip from his arm. He pulled the spikes out, bloody, and they retracted. He pulled away his jacket to reveal a belt in the same design as the IXA Belt, but with half a silver samurai star covering the gem. The other half was on the Knuckle.

_Ready In!_

Davis brought the spikes out again.

"Henshin! Bio Execute!" Davis yelled.

_Bio Execution: Fist On!_

In the manner of IXA's transformation, a hologram appeared of the suit, but used accumulated blood from Davis' wounds to form the projection. The projection of DNA enveloped Davis' body and he had transformed into Kamen Rider Bio IXA.

"Now you may be fooled by my appearance. I am not that IXA you just defeated a while ago... but I am not a pale imitation either. The Bio IXA system is far more powerful than any Rider system ever created. I am the leader of the Fake Riders and because of your prepared restraint against my boss' orders, I will use force to render you unconscious!" Davis taunted.

"Heh, good luck! Henshin!" Randall called.

_Open Up!_

Randall transformed into Leangle and immediately charged at Davis with the Leangle Rouser. Davis calmly drew his weapon, known as the BioCalibur (like the IXACalibur, a hybrid of gun and sword) and parried the long staff with ease. Davis took an opportunity to punch Randall right in the chops and then pop off a roundhouse kick. As Randall struggled to get back up, Davis reached down and pulled one of the USB Flash Drive-like Fuestles from his belt. The samurai star on the belt opened up, allowing Davis to insert the Fuestle. The star closed up again and the lights turned yellow.

_Bio Execution: BioLion, Come Closer..._

Randall turned his head and heard Davis' discarded motorcycle revving up. It suddenly transformed into a silver version of the IXALion and was heading right for Randall, so the wealthy kid jumped up and over, avoiding the freight train of a motorcycle.

Davis began mock-clapping: "That was a test. The Bio-Whistles Mark 1 each have a different effect on the Bio IXA gear and I'm about to show you another!"

He reached down and inserted the black Bio-Whistle into his Bio IXA Belt.

_Bio Execution: BioShadow, Rise Up!_

The BioCalibur (sword mode) converted into the BioShadow (gun mode) and began to charge up with a crimson burst. Randall frantically grabbed the blizzard card from his deck and roused it.

_Blizzard!_

Luckily, Randall's act of desperation worked; the blast froze in midair and shattered on the ground.

"Oh, the pain of failure..." Davis mockingly shook his head.

"Give up! I'll never do what another tells me to!" Randall yelled out. Davis raised his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Master Kalish. I never lie about my mission... and I never fail either!" Davis declared. Suddenly, Randall was attacked from behind.

"Ah, Mick. I was wondering when the great Kamen Rider Bio Gatack would make his appearance." Davis said to the man approaching, with sarcasm.

"We have orders, Davis. Let's finish this! Bio Execute!" Mick called. He wrapped a belt around his waist and attached a metallic silver kuwaga beetle to the buckle.

_Bio Execution: HENSHIN!_

Both Fake Riders had their eyes dead set on taking advantage of a surprised Randall, each wielding their personal weapons.

--xxx--

"You punk kids! I'll make you pay for your sins!" A Rider across from Nero and company yelled out. While still trying to aid Phoenix, Hao and Taryse ran in to confront this Rider, who immediately attacked them while they were untransformed.

Kivat flapped his wings in panic: "IXA! Kamen Rider IXA! This is bad!"

Hao & Taryse then transformed and were doing everything they could to hold off the rage-filled IXA. The Flame Saber and the Femme Visor were no match for the IXACalibur at this moment, as IXA was wiping the floor with them.

"My name is Ray Blazer! Remember it when your souls are pure!" Ray yelled out.

Hao rushed at Ray in Flame Form, raising his Flame Saber over his head and then striking downwards. Ray caught the weapon on his left shoulder. He gripped it and held the weapon there with his hand as he slammed his own blade against Hao's left shoulder.

Both opponents spun about, and slashed downward along each other's bodies, driving one another back in a blaze of sparks. Regaining their footing, the Kamen Riders dashed again! Clashing their weapons, Ray parried away and launched a Rider Kick which Hao ducked under and sliced up his chest!

Swiftly rolling under another strike he moved in around and hacked at Hao's back. Hao turned about and hacked away; Ray blocked every strike then he was hit in the back of the knee, making him drop down.

"I've got you!" taunted Hao as he darted for Ray's shoulder again. Ray quickly reached to his right side with his left hand, "Think again!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Hao in shock as he noticed the barrel of Ray's IXACalibur in gun mode stuck in front of his face!

_IXACalibur Rise Up!_

'FIRE!' Ray yelled.

With that the crackling golden energy blast smashed off Hao's armor, causing him to stagger in excruciating pain.

"Now that's more like it! Take this, you sinner!" Ray yelled, unapologetic. Ray squeezed off several more rounds blasting his innocent adversary back some more, sparks bursting from the ground. Ray looked to be ready to finish Hao off until Nero jumped into the fray, kicking Ray in the back under the guise of Rod Form.

"Enough! We've done nothing to you! So what gives you the right to just ambush us?" Nero protested.

"The fact that I can sense the darkness within your souls! I can tell you've sinned and it is under my judgement to make it right!" Ray yelled before marching towards Nero with violent intent.

Phoenix watched from afar, seeing Hao & Taryse helpless on the ground: "C'mon, Kivat... we've got to stop him."

Kivat shook his head: "No, Master! You're still not recovered from Garuru's influence from your last battle!"

"I don't care! When my friends are in trouble, I say screw the rules! We're going in, so bite my hand now!" Phoenix almost demanded. Kivat reluctantly went along with his user's request.

_Bite!_

The stained-glass tattoos appeared on Phoenix's body as did the Kivat Belt.

"Henshin!"

Phoenix hooked Kivat upside down, transforming himself into Kiva. As groggy as he was, Phoenix was determined to knock this Ray Blazer down a peg or two. He gained as much speed as he could, getting Ray's attention as Ray used the IXACalibur to floor Nero.

"Kiva! My sempai told me about you!" Ray shouted. Phoenix pretended as if nothing was said at all and engaged Ray in combat.

Ray ran towards him raising the IXACalibur. Phoenix stopped the blow; pushing Ray back. Ray slashed the IXACalibur across Phoenix's chest, blasting him to the hard ground. Ray rapidly rushed up at Phoenix, fists clenched.

Phoenix had absolutely no idea a blast had been coming at him, and now he was doubled over, barely on his feet, hacking up blood and staining his helmet visor. Without any hint of mercy, Ray drove his fist into Phoenix's helmet, knocking him back up. Even without pausing for the end of Phoenix's groan of pain, Ray threw his knee into the Rider's stomach, causing Phoenix to bend down once again. Phoenix was forced onto the ground.

"Kivat... in a situation like this..." Phoenix tried to blurt out.

"You don't have to tell me..." Kivat groaned. Phoenix reached down and grabbed the Garuru Fuestle. Unfortunately, Ray noticed this and pulled out a Fuestle of his own...

_Garuru Fake!_

The Garuru Saber did indeed come and unfolded itself out into its Saber formation, but before Phoenix could grab it, the Saber pulled away from his hand and glided right into Ray's waiting palms. Knowing full well he had his adversary's weapon in his grip, Ray took advantage of the increasingly weakened Phoenix and hacked and slashed away like in a videogame. Except this was real and Ray was in no mood to play games. He planned to hurt someone.

But luckily for Phoenix, someone was there to help out. The Jet Sliger soared in from the air, Travis shooting Ray several times, which kept him a distance from Phoenix temporarily.

"Burning Bird! I just got back from the chopshop... Bumblebee finished the Fuestle. Give it a shot." Double-T advised from the seat of the Jet Sliger. He passed Phoenix the new black Fuestle, who in turn gave it to Kivat to play.

_Dark... Starter!_

A hellish exoskeleton materialised over Phoenix's left shoulder, with its 'claws' gripping the arm tightly. Kivat's eyes then went black followed by Kiva's Omnilens, which became the same color. Spikes protruded from his right wristcuff.

"What is this?" Ray wondered from the inside of his helmet.

"Payback for stealing my sword." Phoenix confidently responded. He held his spiked right arm over the exoskeleton, summoning multiple demonic blades. Ray knew he was in for a swordfight as he clutched both the IXACalibur and the stolen Garuru Saber tightly with both hands. Phoenix then made his move, tossing three of the five crimson Demonblades in Ray's direction while dual-wielding the other two. Ray avoided the oncoming blades and engaged Kiva in a swordfight. Ray aimed the Kriss-like Garuru Saber for Phoenix's legs, but Phoenix was smart to dodge, again throwing the Demonblades. This time, they stopped short of Ray's head. Phoenix jumped backwards and clicked his fingers.

BOOM!

The click was a trigger as the blades exploded in Ray's face. The problem with the attack was that Ray countered by invoking Burst Mode, which offset the explosion with its energy discharge. Ray tossed the Garuru Saber to the ground and grabbed the Calibur Fuestle from the Fueslot on his right side. He inserted it into the IXA Belt and pushed the IXA Knuckle in.

_IXACalibur Rise Up!_

Ray charged with his super-powered IXACalibur.

"Burning Bird! Feed your bat a Demonblade!" Travis told Phoenix. Phoenix plucked a Demonblade from above the Darkstarter and held it above Kivat. Kivat wrapped his mouth around it and executed the bite.

_Demon Bite!_

The skies went dark. The Demonblades reverted into energy and charged the Darkstarter up. The energy moved up to the tip of the Darkstarter's spikes and shifted all the way down to Phoenix's armored leg. The Hell's Gate opened, but the wings were bigger. Phoenix leapt into the air, in front of a blood-red full moon, backflipped and soared towards Ray.

Ray frantically swung his IXACalibur wildly, but it was no use as Ray was crushed into the ground by Phoenix's Darkness Moon Break. The crater was imprinted in the ground and the IXA Belt fell from Ray's waist, reverting him into a regular human.

Phoenix walked back towards Travis, holding the Darkstarter Fuestle in his hand. Travis then reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra Fueslot Holder. Kivat flew off the Kivat Belt and Kiva reverted to Phoenix.

"Ya know, I don't think that finishing move should be called the Darkness Moon Break when I'm using the Darkstarter... it should be the Rising Talon Break. The wings are big enough." Phoenix suggested.

"I had the team develop the exoskeleton to supplant Garuru just in case he made you go out of control, as the old Hoobastank song goes. But it can pretty much be used with any of your forms. The Fueslot is attached to the back of the Belt." Travis explained. Phoenix grinned and placed the Fuestle in the Fueslot before walking over to pick up the Garuru Saber statuette.

--xxx--

"We're on the top floor..." Spike commented. Then the five Riders were surrounded by Imagin.

"And I'm assuming this is the welcoming committee!" Isild joked lightly, before surprising one Imagin with a punch to the face. The other four followed suit and began fighting. Reina noted the Imagin terrorising the hostages in the corner of the room and patted Ryo Kato on the shoulder. He gripped the Chalice Rouser tightly and managed to fight back the Imagin with ease, but then he was surprised by the Shell Undead.

"You're the Undead I sensed! You're going down!" Ryo declared. He dove at the Undead with precision in his clenched fist helping to strike the Undead square in the chops. He swung the Chalice Rouser around and caught the Undead with an upwards slash.

Out of the corner of her eye, Reina saw some of the Imagin moving back towards the hostages.

"Spike! The hostages!" Reina yelled. Spike nodded, kneed away his Imagin opponent and blasted the Imagin from behind, protecting the hostages from even more harm. He pulled back the Zecter horns and smashed into the Imagin once again with a massive Rider Kick.

Uniting the power of his ZeroGasher with Demon's Rider Kick, Isild and Demon finished off their enemies handily. Reina used the walls as springboards to give her Rider Kick extra power. Those Imagin were out the window fast and the Riders saw the creatures making their getaway in the streets.

But back on their floor, Ryo was having no problems against the Undead monster. Several Rouser slashes later and he was ready to end it. But Spike held his new ally back.

"I want this one!" Spike said. Ryo pondered for a second and then nodded.

_1... 2... 3..._

"Rider Kick!" Spike yelled.

_RIDER KICK!_

Spike hit the devastating scissors kick, smashing right into the Undead's crest. It parted open. Spike backflipped and regrouped with his team while Ryo sealed the Shell Undead with a common blank rouse card. Spike walked over to the hostages and helped the lady to her feet.

"You don't have to cry anymore... its over..." Spike told her softly.

"Thank you." She said as she exited with the other hostage. The Riders all gathered as Spike reverted to human form and lit up a smoke.

"That was sweet of you, Spike." Reina commented.

"Sweet... or just plain stupid." Isild followed, which earned him a shove from Reina. Spike turned to see Ryo ready to leave.

"Hey!" Spike yelled, getting Ryo's attention.

"Will we see you again?" Spike asked.

_Spirit!_

"Sooner than you think!" Ryo responded, before he finally left.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter Thirteen complete! Phoenix unleashes the custom weapon Darkstarter to defeat Ray Blazer after Blazer stole the Garuru Saber, Randall gets ambushed by Bio IXA and Bio Gatack (the Fake Kamen Riders) and Spike's team finally quell the threat of the Imagin hostage crisis before Ryo Kato/Kamen Rider Chalice took his leave!**_

_**Next Up: Travis' past as a former army sergeant comes back to haunt him when he comes face-to-face with old acquantaince Mark Kenji Damage, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Glaive! Spike and his team meet up with the Dark Kamen Rider Hunters and Randall's battle with the Fake Kamen Riders (obviously Riders of my own creation) continues! Will he be able to stop them? Find out next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**! Barkin'!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Fist On! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	14. The Survivor and the Traitor Pt1

_**A/N: I just thought to suggest something... if you ever want to create a backstory for your characters, I'd love to read it! So have at it, peeps!**_

_**Another belt taken: Glaive Buckle!**_

**--xxx--**

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 14: The Survivor and the Traitor Pt.1.**

Randall jumped to verticality in an instant. He was outnumbered against the Fake Riders and knew he had to do something. He gripped the Leangle Rouser tightly as Mick & Davis rushed at him with their own weapons, emulating the IXA & Gatack Rider Systems efficiently.

"Prepare for your defeat, Kalish!" Mick proclaimed, equipping both of the Bio Gatack Double Caliburs. Mick charged them up and then flung them like boomerangs at Randall, who was instantly downed. Mick backtracked, allowing Davis to get in some more offense.

Davis dragged Randall back to his feet and slashed away with his BioCalibur back in Sword Mode. Randall tried to parry with a swing of his Rouser, but that just left him wide open for Mick to slash at his back. Randall found himself lying next to his bike.

Davis inserted the Calibur Bio-Whistle into the Bio IXA Belt while Mick just pushed a button on the Bio Gatack Zecter that retracted its horns. He suddenly let go and the horns shot out an energy charge across Mick's leg.

_Bio Execution: BioCalibur, Rise Up!_

_Bio Execution: Rider Kick, Rise Up!_

The menacing, distorted voices executed a declaration of intent while the Fake Riders attempted to execute their finishing assault.

Suddenly, Davis & Mick got a call in the middle of their attack: _"Fall back. Kalish is no use to me dead. Let him be free for a little bit and then apprehend him."_

While annoyed by this turn of events, the Fake Riders agreed to their master's orders without question: "Affirmative."

Randall couldn't understand why the Fake Riders had halted their attack... he was a _sitting duck _and they were walking away. Davis & Mick mounted their motorcycles BioLion and BioExtender, driving off which left Randall feeling flabbergasted, but he was able to hear their latest orders...

_"Your next target: Chad Leiter, AKA Kamen Rider Kiva..."_

--xxx--

_My name is Sergeant Travis Triton. I found myself alone looking out across the battlefield. My eyes searching out targets, a soft rustling came from behind as I turned, swiftly bringing up my rifle, picking out my target. Before I could pull the trigger, I recognized the face: it was one of my Non-Commisioned Officers and my best friend Mark Kenji Damage. Thoughts rapidly swirled into my head that something bad must have happened to the squad for Mark to come find me. _

_I asked him what happened. Mark's face was covered in blood, wearing a crimson mask as it were. Mark was talking way too fast; he was in shock. I sat him down and repeated my question. Mark's answer was that the squad had come under fire whilst patroling the hills on Hirojima and suggested that if we could get there soon we could help some of the guys left alive. The rain had started to pound against the war-torn grounds around us about half-an-hour after we set off for the ambush site and steadily had got worse. _

_Mark spoke to me and said, "We're nearing the site now... maybe you should take point." _

_I slowly patrolled forward keeping my eyes open well as best as I could with this rain._

_Damn! My foot hit something hard and I fell forward into something warm. I slowly looked up seeing how my friends and comrades had been chopped to pieces by the machine gunfire. _

_Horrified, I then slowly stood up. I heard Mark come up behind me slowly, watching my back so I thought... then, BLAM! _

_Everything went dark..._

--xxx--

"Travis!" Taryse yelled. That finally woke up Double-T, who was napping under a tree.

"What?" Travis asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hao told me you were twisting and turning in your tent last night. And that you weren't having such a good time this morning either." Taryse explained.

Travis groaned: "Just reliving past events that have... scarred me..."

"Is it something you would like to share?" Came Phoenix's voice out of nowhere.

"Not really, burnin' bird. Its not exactly a story I like to _remember_, let alone share." Travis replied.

"Fair enough." Phoenix replied back, knowing when to inquire about such things.

"Nero's cooking up some potato chips. You up for some grub?" Taryse asked.

Travis nodded: "Always."

He put on a smile now, but when the others weren't looking, it faded into a sad look mixed with one of dormant rage.

_When I find you, traitor... I'll kill you... _Travis thought to himself, tensing his fist with anger.

"Anything on the Rider PDA today, Taryse?" Hao asked as he bit a couple of potato chips. Taryse smiled and pulled the PDA from her bag and tapped it twice on the screen with her pen, turning it on.

"That's strange... events are kind of dry today. There's a couple of training grounds and a competition in the Mesa, but that's it. I guess its because we are so close to the next round in five days." Taryse explained.

"Ah, but I'm sure there are quite a few Riders travelling around looking for a fight!" Kivat guessed. Phoenix smirked and tossed him a piece of potato chip.

"He's right. We look around, I'm sure somebody wants to throw down." Phoenix followed.

"And remember that if you want to use Garuru Form... use Darkstarter as well. We don't need you spiralling out of control." Nero suggested.

"Concerns noted, bro. On a related issue, what would I call that cluster-F-word of a form?" Phoenix laughed.

Travis threw in his two cents: "Darkwolf Evolution? Darkness Howl? I could go on for hours!"

--xxx--

Isild's over-headed strike was swift. He caught the Imagin's counterattack without effort, throwing the Imagin into another. There were three that may have believed that they got away, but his ZeroGasher told them a different story; he jumped over their heads and fired from the bowgun.

There was a kick heading for the back of his helmet from the left and a Stop sign being swung towards his stomach on his right. His reaction was simple: sink down and roll backwards quickly. As he moved, he reconfigured his weapon, transforming it into Saber Mode.

"Splendid End!" Isild growled, his voice echoing as he swung the large sword through the closest Imagin with the emerald 'A' embedded in the creature's chest. Other Imagin followed the example of the Imagin with the stop sign, pulling any metal object from the ground that can be used as a weapon.

Behind them, the truck was moving along an alternate route, but the Imagin kept up their attacks, even targeted bystanders hiding in various areas. Spike slashed through two machines approaching him and jumped over a small group to land between a young woman holding a baby.

Spike struck immediately through an Imagin, spinning into a kick with his heel to an approaching one. Reina was in battle with another Imagin, landing several kicks to the gut that seemed to have no effect and the Imagin reiterated that point by blasting Reina into the floor.

"Owww... This better be the last time this happens." Reina grumbled, seconds before Demon pulled her out of the way of an energy blast.

"Incoming!" Isild warned, firing on another group of Imagins as they approached. As Gatack, Spike kept fighting, pulling his Gatack Double Caliburs off his shoulders; but as Spike, he released a few choice and profane words in the confines of his head.

Demon was proud of himself, revelling in his insanity on the battlefield. His offensive power overwhelmed his Imagin opponents, making him a juggernaut among the other riders. The enhanced strength that he was provided with by the Gills powers was hardly noticed among the Imagin, but he did prove that he was a capable warrior in the field.

As he finished those closer to him, he swung his Gills Heel Claw at those sneaking up on Isild, except for the one that was surprised by the Full Charged ZeroGasher slash from Kamen Rider Zeronos.

"Finisher time!" Spike yelled out in sarcasm as the Riders regrouped to activate their finishing attacks. Spike burst through the group first with his Rider Kick, followed by Demon ripping through a couple with the Gills Heel Claw, Reina followed with the Mighty Kick and Isild finished everything off with another Splendid End attack.

The Imagin that weren't decimated managed to run away, leaving Mokorri City in a quick way.

Everybody deactivated their Rider Forms and came back together.

"Nice work, guys." Spike simply congratulated.

"Imagin outta' here!" Isild chuckled in victory.

"Are you always this hyper?" Reina asked in sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

"What, do you want me to reply in an _American Pie _sort-of way? Like to tell you I'm on crack or something? Of course I'm hyper." Isild replied, noticing his attempt at a comedic answer had failed before he actually finished.

"You must be a riot at parties." Spike quipped, lighting up a cigarette.

"So what do we do now?" Demon inquired.

Spike took the cigarette out of his mouth: "We go to a bar and have an unwinding session. How's that sound?"

"Cool. I'm in." Isild replied.

--xxx--

Travis had gone on a trek up the hills by himself. He needed to get away from the others so he could relax and try not to think about the painful memory that had invaded his dreams the night before. He had told the others he was alright when he really wasn't; the recollection of his war days was really getting to him. Then he saw a fellow Rider being set upon by what looked to be an Unknown.

"Perfect! Henshin!" Travis yelled.

_Standing By! Complete!_

With the armour of Delta secured around his body, Travis unhooked the Delta Mover from his belt and began firing at the Unknown. While Travis subdued the creature, the other Rider looked down at his weapon and swiped a Rouse Card through it.

_Mighty!_

A hologram appeared in front of the Rider's blade, which the blade absorbed easily and charged the weapon up. The Rider rushed forward and struck the Unknown in the chest after it had flipped Travis away. The monster was instantly killed.

The Rider walked up and helped Travis to his feet.

"You okay?" The Rider asked.

"I'll be fine. Name's Travis Triton." Travis introduced. The Rider suddenly slapped Travis' hand away and jumped back.

"Well... I never thought you survived. It seems there was a leftover from the war. No matter... I'll see to that right now!" The Rider growled.

"What?! The war?" Travis wondered.

"You don't recognise an old friend under this Glaive armor... so why don't I show you who I am..." The Rider said, moving the buckle's emblem cover back over the emblem, cancelling his transformation...

"Damage..." Travis muttered.

"So you finally come out of hiding after all these years. You are a coward for not accepting death." Damage grinned.

"Big words from a traitor and an asshole. Why did you turn on us?!" Travis demanded, cancelling his own transformation.

"It was simple, Triton... I was never with you to begin with. I was a spy from the Japanese army, gaining your trust and slowly leaking information to my real superiors." Damage revealed.

"Are you to tell me that our friendship was a lie, Mark?! Was it a lie?!" Travis began shouting. His anger was obvious.

"I have no regrets in telling you that it was all a masquerade... and you were so easily tricked." Damage continued.

Travis snapped: "BASTARD!!"

_Complete!_

Damage calmly activated his own transformation: "Henshin!"

_Open Up!_

A battle between Damage as Kamen Rider Glaive and Travis as Kamen Rider Delta began. Keeping the weapons in their holsters, Travis & Damage engaged one another in a down & dirty fistfight.

--xxx--

"Do you think Travis is alright?" Taryse asked as she ate with the others.

"He's a big dude. He can handle himself." Phoenix assured her.

"If he wanted to discuss his little problem, he would already. Let him get on with his life." Nero suggested.

"Hey, guys." A voice called. Everybody turned their heads while Phoenix turned to anger.

"Randall." Nero said.

"I just came to warn you... we have a problem. I was just attacked." Randall began.

Phoenix scoffed: "We should all feel lucky."

"Listen to me! I was just attacked by a couple of Riders named Davis Nash and Mick Emerson. They call themselves the Fake Kamen Riders, but they are not in this tournament for winnings... they are hunting down real Kamen Riders for someone." Randall continued, slightly annoyed.

"Like mercenary work? Bounty hunting?" Hao inquired.

Randall nodded: "They could have finished me off, but their boss told them to back off and save me for later. Then I heard their latest target. That'd be Chad."

Phoenix blinked: "What would they want me for?"

"I don't know that, or you'd know right now. By the sound of things, their boss didn't sound like he wants his targets dead." Randall explained.

"Well, then, I guess I have nothing to worry about!" Phoenix responded in heavy sarcasm.

--xxx--

Travis punched Damage in the gut; a hit he'd been wanting to land all these years. He went for another one, but Damage had the wherewithall to block it and swing a hard kick to the gut as a receipt.

"Like all those years of me whupping your ass in gun training scores, you can't hold a candle to me!" Damage mocked.

"You're thinking you beat me? I was just feeling sorry for you... because if you didn't beat me, you would've been kicked out! Just like your membership in the US Army, your superiority is just an illusion!" Travis spat back.

"Shut the hell up and die!" Damage shouted.

Travis took a mock bow: "Shall we dance?"

The battle was back on. Travis leapt forward and Damage narrowly missed Travis' kick to his lower extremities, but was grappled to the ground by Travis' strong arm. Desperate, Damage unhooked the Glaive Rouser from its holster and Travis ended up doing likewise with the Delta Mover. Travis rolled forward and pointed the extended barrel of his weapon at Damage's diamond visor. Damage did the same and held the blade of the Glaive Rouser two inches from in between his former comrade's eyes.

"Stalemate. Ready to give up?" Travis taunted.

Under his helmet, the traitor smirked: "Not on your life... which I shall be taking soon."

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 14 is up! Randall is inexplicibly spared by the Fake Riders, who are now after Phoenix, Spike's team drive out the last of the Imagin terrorists from Mokorri City and Travis runs into an old friend-turned-bitter-enemy! (And a Devil May Cry 4 moment there!)**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Spike's team shall finally run into the Dark Rider Hunters led by Montana Phorn, Randall & Phoenix begrudgingly team up to deal with the Fake Riders (whose numbers begin to multiply with the completion of more Bio Belts) as do two other enemies and Travis intends to finish Damage off once and for all, erasing the painful memories of his past! In part 2 of **_**The Survivor And The Traitor**_**! And now for a little preview...**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_Scythe Form!_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"Let me say this to start, you've just pissed me off!"_

_Full Charge!_

_**The Kamen Riders shall deal with their most fearsome foe yet in...**_

_"OUR HEARTS ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR EVIL! AND AS LONG AS A THOUSAND HEARTS ARE ALIVE IN THIS WORLD, YOU'LL NEVER WIN!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Barkin'!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**PS: I would appreciate it if you guys did come up with backstories for your characters and posted them as prequels to my story (with preferrably your Riders getting their powers at the Saagen Town gathering which happened in chapter one!) It takes a hell of a load off of my back and it gives me some other things to read as well! Have at it, Rider fans!**_


	15. The Survivor And the Traitor Pt2

_**A/N: New belts taken:**_

_**Lance Buckle**_

_**&**_

_**Nega Den-O Belt!**_

_**--xxx--**_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 15: The Survivor and the Traitor Pt.2.**

Travis & Damage kept at it, blocking each other's moves with frightening precision. They knew each other all too well. Travis flipped his right leg over, but Damage narrowly missed the roundhouse kick and went for a punch to the gut. Travis easily blocked it and tossed Damage overhead.

"I see the only downside to going undercover with an army is that your comrades remember your every move." Damage growled.

Travis grinned: "Another downside... pissing me off!"

Damage laughed at his ex-comrade's comment and the two were right back at it.

--xxx--

Ray Blazer was irate: not only did he fail to punish Randall Kalish, but he also failed at defeating Kiva, which is what the IXA system was designed for. So right now, he felt like taking his aggressions out on some criminals, like during his bounty hunting days.

He was in luck, because he passed the Crazy Shine jewellry store as it was being robbed.

"Quick! Leave the leech and let's take off!" Ray heard one of the ski-masks say about the shopkeeper trying to protect his stock in vain. As all five ski-masks rushed out the doors with multiple bags full of stolen jewellry in each hand, they were confronted by an inebriated Blazer.

"One of God's commandments... _thou shall not steal!_" Ray barked as he reached for the first thief and broke both his wrists, causing him to drop his bags. The other thieves dropped theirs too and tried to back up their accomplice, but Ray floored all of them with little effort. He crouched down to the first thief.

"Your wounds shall heal... but your sins shall not." Ray said simply. Suddenly, he reached down and ripped a button off the thief's jacket.

"A momento... of your defeat." Ray concluded, clipping the button to an already large collection of buttons before walking away. The cops soon after arrived and the thieves were hauled away. Ray looked back one last time and then mounted the IXALion nearby.

--xxx--

"So... how do we find these Fake Riders?" Nero asked Randall. The whole group was standing in the middle of a field.

Randall smirked: "Don't worry... _they'll _find _us_."

"Somebody call?"

Randall, Nero, Phoenix, Taryse, Kivat & Hao all turned to see five motorcycles land all around them. Randall recognised two of them instantly: Davis Nash & Mick Emerson, the Fake Riders that had ambushed him before, but left him alone at the last minute.

"Hey, guys... looks like we get to do a twofer! Chad Leiter _and _Randall Kalish. What luck!" Davis grinned to his fellow Fake Riders.

"Get your game face on, Davis... because these guys aren't coming peacefully!" Mick guessed. Rightly so, because the Riders they surrounded had all dropped into fighting stances.

"Goody. Say hello to Davis Nash, Mick Emerson, Darren Wolfe, Jason Ferno and Sakurada-san!" Davis concluded, wrapping the Bio IXA belt around his waist and pulling the Wolverine's Claw from his jacket.

"Henshin! Bio-Execute!" The Fake Riders yelled.

_Bio Execution!_

Bio IXA, Bio Gatack, Bio Gaoh, Bio Garren & Bio Psyga now had the real Riders surrounded. Preparing to defend themselves, Randall expanded the Leangle Buckle around his waist, Phoenix had Kivat bite his hand to summon the Kivat Belt, Nero wrapped the Den-O belt around his waist, Hao used hand movements to summon the Alter Ring and Taryse held the Femme Deck out in front of her. When Phoenix brought Kivat back up from his hand, the Darkstarter Fuestle was already in the bat's mouth.

"Henshin!"

_Rod Form!_

_Darkstarter!_

_Open Up!_

Nero spun around his DenGasher Rod a few times, hoping to strike Darren in the chest, but Darren just swatted the Rod away from him and shot Nero several times with his Bio Garren Rouser.

Jason had his hands full with Taryse, who was using her warrior's intuition to dodge every slash from his BioGasher Sword. Taryse backflipped as Jason thrust forward, catching Jason on the way down with her Wing Slasher, summoned by her Sword Vent.

Invoking his Flame Form, Hao took on Sakurada with his twin Flame Sabers, to which Sakurada countered with his Bio Tonfa.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Agito!"

Hao leapt into the air and rotated rapidly into a tornado-like spin, descending onto Sakurada. The Fake Rider reached down, flipped open his Bio Gear and pushed the button.

_Bio Execution: Exceed Charge!_

Their two attacks collided and both were floored.

Randall faced off with Mick, smashing his Leangle Rouser against Mick's Bio Gatack Double Calibur. The fight was fast and furious, but Mick's advanced powers were slightly getting the better of the rich kid. That wasn't going to stop Randall from using all his might to strike Mick down, as he quickly roused a pair of cards and used a small jump to hit a swift Blizzard Crush.

"Lucky." Mick mocked.

"Your mouth will be unluckily bust open when I'm done with you!" Randall fired back.

Phoenix and Davis were matched up, and weren't getting the better of each other. Phoenix withdrew a pair of the Demonblades and lifted them up. Davis charged. Phoenix brought the blades down and lodged them into the ground, sending a destructive lifting kick at his gun-slinging opponent. Phoenix then charged at Davis and began slashing the hell out of him with the demonblades. Phoenix faked a kick, causing Davis to duck. But when the Fake Rider rose up, he caught a real kick to the gut that forced him backwards. Davis raised his BioShadow and began shooting, but Phoenix swatted every shot away with the demonblades.

"Don't attack someone who's double-wielding!" Phoenix quipped, tossing one demonblade at Davis and holding the other above Kivat's mouth.

_Demon Bite!_

The demonblade charged through Phoenix's exoskeleton and then unchained Phoenix's armored leg into the large talons that caused him to soar into the air. Frantically, Davis pulled a Bio Whistle from his side-holsters and equipped it.

_Bio Execution: Blood Moon, Wake Up!_

A faux pair of wings opened up on Davis' right leg and he emulated what Phoenix was doing. The two, using similar Rider Kicks, had their boots collide and both were knocked from the sky.

Both sides regrouped. Davis looked down at his communicator.

_"Fake Riders, fall back. You're all no use to me defeated. Your Bio Belts need upgrades. Don't worry... there is always an opportunity to capture your prey!"_

The Fake Riders listened to their leader's orders and all re-mounted their bikes, taking off.

Nero was the first to revert to human form.

"I think Sempai would like to hear about this." Nero suggested.

Phoenix reverted: "You're going to tell Jack?"

Nero nodded: "Yeah. He could at least warn as many Riders as he can before there's anymore attacks by these guys."

--xxx--

"Think you're going to win?" Damage taunted, "Think again!"

With that said, he lashed out towards Travis with the Glaive Rouser once again; Travis managed to avoid the worst of the attack by diving to the left, but the Glaive Rouser's blade still cut into Travis' armor. Screaming in rage, Travis spun around to strike at Damage again, forcing Damage to temporarily limit himself to a defensive approach to the fight as he ducked around his enemy's blade.

Ducking underneath Travis' blast attack, Damage briefly tapped into superspeed, turned to face Travis, and charged towards his former comrade, crashing into Travis before he could even try and muster up a counter-attack. Before Travis could properly retaliate, Damage had grabbed his shoulders and rammed his head forward, his helmet striking Travis directly on the visor, cracking it.

Screaming in rage, Travis staggered backwards, blood streaming from his face as he clutched at his visible nose, but Damage didn't spare his former ally a moment's pity; as a member of the United States army, Travis deserved nothing less. His eyes reflecting the destruction before him, Damage lashed out with a powerful kick to Travis' chest, sending him flying backwards before he hit the ground.

"And now... the finish!" Damage declared, but he was shot back by something. Travis looked up and saw his right-hand man Bumblebee standing by on a motorcycle with a primitive rifle in hand.

"Bumblebee..." Travis muttered.

"Mutt Soldier used GPS to track you... we finished your little upgrade!" Bumblebee informed his higher-up, tossing him a large device.

"The Delta Blaster unit... great work, Bumblebee. Now leave! This is my business!" Travis ordered. Bumblebee did it without any problems. Travis unhooked the Delta Phone from the Delta Mover on his belt and held the Blaster unit up near his mouthpiece.

"3,3,3..." He said.

_Standing By!_

He opened up the unit, docked the Delta Phone and reclosed the unit.

_Awakening!_

Travis gripped the unit as his suit enhanced. The helmet was repaired, the shoulderpads changed and his whole suit inverted almost. The eyes on his helmet became a deeper shade of orange. Travis had moved into his Blaster Form.

Damage began to retreat, but Travis wouldn't let it be that easy.

"Check!"

_Exceed Charge!_

Travis unfolded the Delta Blaster unit out into its Blaster mode and took aim. He picked his opportunity and then shot Damage in the back with a high-powered bolt of energy. Travis was going to walk up to Damage and finish him off, but voices distracted him.

"I've found him, guys."

Travis recognised this as Hao's voice and turned to see his teammates running towards the battlefield. The distraction allowed Damage to get away on his motorcycle and Travis turned again to see that Damage had left.

"What was all that about?" Taryse asked, concerned about Travis. Travis sighed, and cancelled his transformation.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. It's my problem." Travis said, brushing her off.

"We have a problem... so I'm going to call Jack and let him know what's going on." Nero told his elder.

"Sounds like a plan. What _did _happen while I was gone?" Travis asked out of curiosity.

"Ambush by a group called the Fake Kamen Riders." Phoenix explained.

"It seems they're working for someone and targeting real Riders." Hao continued.

--xxx--

_"Okay, Nash... run the test."_

Davis grabbed the Bio-Whistle presented to him in the test room and inserted it into his belt.

_Bio Execution: Gigre Rage, Rise Up!_

The Whistle just malfunctioned and Davis was sent backwards, forced to revert to human form. Darren stepped forward and helped him up.

"You're better than that... I didn't abandon Kabuto just to be partnered with a scared piece of garbage." Darren complained.

_"Don't worry about it, Nash... we'll work on that. Just be ready; the next round of the tournament begins in a couple of days and I want you all there to lend a little disruption."_

"Yes, Commander JS. We shall not let you down." Darren personally promised.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 15 is over! Besides being a Spike and co-less chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! I don't know the right way to go about Spike's team meeting with the Dark Rider Hunters, so if you have any suggestions, it'd be helpful! So, Travis unlocks Blaster Form (its not fair Faiz had two forms over the other two Riders), but Damage uses a distraction to get away, Randall helps Phoenix and company to fight back the Fake Riders before they are mysteriously called away again to undergo tests on their power and Ray Blazer gets a measure of redemption from his losses when he stops thieves from robbing a jewellry store successfully (not to mention a Nago moment)!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: In the wake of the Fake Riders' attack, Nero and company come across Spike's team, which means a reunion for two Riders and a lot of conversations about their adventures so far! Coming soon...**_

_Scythe Form!_

_"Keep running, Reina! I'll push 'em back!"_

_"I was imprisoned here... for resisting him..."_

_"You're the only one who can do it..."_

_Full Charge!_

_**The Kamen Riders shall deal with their most fearsome foe yet in...**_

_"It's over..."_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Barkin'!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	16. Double Team

_**A/N: New belt taken! V3 Double Typhoon!**_

_**--xxx--**_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 16: Double-Team.**

_"Fake Kamen Riders? What's that all about?" _Jack Ryker asked Nero over the phone.

"There's five of them so far... and it seems their mission is to capture or kill Kamen Riders competing in this tournament, Sempai. They targeted Randall Kalish but let him live on orders from their leader. Their head honcho's taking his sweet time in picking everyone off." Nero scoffed as he talked about the Fake Riders.

_"Be cautious. If those imitations have showed up this close to the next round, it means they're going to use the tournament to catch their prey. Alright... I'm going to get my belt and be ready for them. I'll see you down in Skydome City." _Jack concluded.

"Alright, Sempai. See you there." Nero finished, flipping his phone shut. He walked back over to the others, who were taking in the sunlight.

"Baguette, Nero?" Taryse asked, offering the bread to her friend.

Nero shook his head: "Thanks for the offer but you know I eat nobody else's baguettes other than Tomcat's."

Hao was drawing on his manga pad. Taryse walked over and marvelled at Hao's talent.

"Nice version of my Rider Form. You got every detail." She complimented.

Hao smiled in response: "Thanks a bunch... everybody except you has been getting an upgrade lately. Nero with Rod Form, Phoenix with Garuru & Darkstarter Forms and Travis now with that wicked-looking Blaster Form. I wonder what your upgrade would look like!"

Taryse blinked: "I never even thought about that. I'll check the Rider PDA one more time to see if anything's going on before the next round in two days."

She pulled the handheld device and its screen-pen from her jacket and switched it on. Taryse looked confused as the screen flashed 'BREAKING NEWS'. Kivat flew off of Phoenix's shoulder to see what was going on.

"News for the tournament? I didn't know Sempai installed that feature." Taryse exclaimed as someone came on screen. The Riders gathered round.

_"Be advised, Kamen Riders, that your safety may be in jeopardy... because as long as I hold the Odin Vent Deck in my hands, nobody can stop my ascent to the top of the tournament! Be warned."_

Phoenix spat on the ground: "Rider promo. Makes the guy look big to others, but to me he looks like the kinda guy who needs his vocal chords removed... with a chainsaw!"

"Now, now, Master... we don't need you going to jail." Kivat replied.

"Fine. I'll do it legally in the tournament, just replacing the chainsaw with my boot!" Phoenix said with a grin.

--xxx--

While out trekking through the fields, Reina had taken a break from the rest of Spike's team, because she saw a table with a few people sitting around it, hoping it to be Hao.

"I'm going to give him a big freaking hug!" Reina chirped happily.

But then she was ambushed... by an Undead. The Wolf Undead to be exact, followed by a load of Worms. They all tried to keep her on the ground so the Undead could stab her with his sword.

_Full Charge!_

Isild in Zeronos Altair Form blasted the Worms and the Wolf Undead out of the way with his ZeroGasher bowgun's Grand Strike. He joined Reina on the battlefield, closely followed by Spike & Demon.

"I saved a pretty face, thank god!" Isild joked, which earned him a punch to the nose from Reina.

"HENSHIN!"

_HENSHIN!_

Reina transformed into Kuuga's purple Titan Form, Spike transformed into Gatack Rider Form and Demon transformed into Gills. Another battle was on, but Spike recognised this was the first time they had come up against Worms.

"Altair Kick!" Isild called, jamming his boot into the Wolf Undead's chest. The Wolf Undead grinned on impact and swatted Isild away as if he were nothing. The Wolf Undead took a step back as the Riders charged him. The Wolf Undead fired several bolts of dark energy, but Spike swatted the blasts out of the air with his Gatack Double Calibur. He leapt, flipping up and over the Wolf Undead . . . leaving the Wolf Undead open to being hit by Demon's own side kick. Not leaving the Wolf anytime to recover, Reina jumped in and hit the Undead with a series of slashes from her Titan Sword. The Wolf Undead tried to retaliate, but Reina backflipped away, at the same time Isild somersaulted in under Reina and, as he leapt up, knocked the Undead back with an uppercut blow from his ZeroGasher saber. The Wolf Undead got back on its feet, only to find the Riders standing together, weapons at the ready. Isild said, "Take him down, Spike!"

"All right." Spike responded. He held out his Gatack Double Calibur and held them together like shears, commanding "Rider Cutting!"

_Rider Cutting!_

Crackles of electricity danced around the blades as the finisher was activated. Spike ran at the Wolf Undead who tried to throw up a futile defense, but Spike closed the distance and clamped the Wolf Undead, squeezing with all his might. Then he heard something.

_Spinning Wave!_

Sure enough, Ryo Kato wielding the powers of Kamen Rider Chalice and the Chalice Rouser rushed in to finish Spike's assault with his finishing chop attack. The crest on the Wolf Undead opened up and Ryo sealed it with a Common Blank, like he did with the Shell Undead in Mokorri City's hostage crisis.

The Riders' work wasn't done, because the Worms were still standing. Fights flared up again.

--xxx--

Hao glanced over from the table he and his friends were sitting at, and saw a few Riders in battle with green creatures. The Riders weren't doing so well. The one Rider, who looked similar to Agito in design, was floored and the Rider's purple color turned white, the horns retracting soon afterwards.

"Guys!" Hao said, diverting his friends' attention to the battle taking place a few meters from them.

"They're not doing so good..." Travis commented.

"Master Phoenix, want to help them?" Kivat asked.

"Its like an RPG video game... no experience, no dice." Phoenix slyly replied.

"That makes no sense." Taryse smiled. Phoenix had been doing that joke for years.

"Just rush in. How's that for a translation?" Phoenix's inevitable sarcastic answer followed.

"Let's go!" Nero said, running off to help. Hao smirked at Taryse & Phoenix before he followed. Travis shrugged his shoulders and then the rest of them headed up with Nero & Hao.

--xxx--

Reina was nearly stabbed again by the Worm she was fighting, but somebody suddenly saved her. Wearing a golden suit and rocking similar horns to her costume, Reina pretty much figured out who it was.

"Hao." Reina whispered. Hao just looked back at her and then slashed at the Worm with his Flame Saber. She looked across the field and saw that the Riders who had been travelling with her friend for a while had also joined the fight.

Isild teamed up with Den-O Sword Form, Spike and Kiva double-teamed another set of Worms and Delta & Femme aided Demon. Reina looked down at her armour and remembered that the Growing Form was activated against her will if she was badly damaged, not allowing her to transform for a couple of hours. That was okay, since Hao protected her well.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Agito!" Hao yelled, the horns on his head opening up and a dragon emblem charging underneath him. Hao took the opening, jumped and smashed his Worm adversary into oblivion with the Rider Kick.

_Wake Up!_

Kiva's bat detached itself from his belt and turned the skies dark. Kiva jumped and prepared for his Rider Kick, the Darkness Moon Break. Not to be outdone, Spike pressed the button on the Gatack Zecter three times.

"Rider Kick!"

_RIDER KICK!_

Kiva & Spike struck the Worms at the same time, causing them to explode and leave a bat-shaped crater in the middle of the field, bringing the daylight back.

"Ore no hissastu waza, Part 3!" Den-O yelled, activating his Full Charge and preparing his DenGasher sword to finish off the Worms. Isild did the same and fed his Zeronos card to the ZeroGasher saber. Both Riders struck at the same time with their finishers and caused the Worms to explode in defeat.

Delta, Femme & Demon made the Worms they faced retreat as the Worms saw their comrades go down in flames. Den-O put his elbow on Spike's shoulder.

"You guys were facing them... you wanna' finish them?" Den-O offered. Spike smiled under his helmet and motioned to Ryo. Ryo played his Tornado card and sent a violent gale at the Worms. The tornado brought the Worms all the way back, where Spike finally ended the fight with his swinging Rider Kick.

--xxx--

Spike's team looked back at Nero's team and everybody de-transformed. Hao and Reina caught sight of each other.

Hao stared in surprise: "Reina?"

"HAO!" Reina jumped from her spot and gave Hao a big hug. Everybody else stared in surprise.

"Well, this just got weird." Kivat chirped to himself. Hao started stammering, then Hao fainted.

"Hao?" Reina whimpered, then she pinched Hao's cheek.

"AIYA!" Hao shouted in pain, waking up in an instant.

"Knew that would wake you up." Reina said giggling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... hang on, what in the world is going on?" Isild wondered.

"Its a friendly reunion, beandip." Spike replied, making Isild shut the hell up.

"How do you guys know each other? Because I remember you from the tournament prelims." Taryse inquired, pointing at Reina.

Hao answered: "She's a childhood friend of mine."

"You've known her for a long time? Dude, I should shake your hand right now for having such a hot friend!" Isild smiled, which earned him a light smack to the back of the head from Demon.

"Spike told you to shut up. I suggest you take that advice." Demon advised.

"But, what are you doing here?" Hao asked Reina gravely.

"Why don't we go somewhere comfortable and talk about it?" Nero suggested. Both teams walked back to the bench where Nero's team had been. Nero talked to Spike on the way.

"Nero Samson. Nice team you got there." Nero introduced.

"Spike Campbell's my name. Your team is not so bad either." Spike replied.

--xxx--

"I heard about your mom... I'm sorry." Reina said to Hao, who just looked at her solemnly.

"Don't be sorry. Once I find those people that took her, they shall pay. But I will never kill them, because that goes against our teachings in the Emperor's Fist." Hao replied.

"So, besides that... what have you been up to since we last talked?" Reina inquired.

"A nutcase who hates humans trying to beat me, bunch of creatures trying to kill us, problems controlling one of Kiva's forms... seems to be an adventure so far." Hao explained in a nutshell.

"I met your friend Taryse in the tournament prelims... we had a good match. Then I get groped by a drunk dude in a bar, from which our little friend who can't shut up saved me. That's when I fell in with this crowd." Reina explained herself, pointing at a bumbling Isild, who was unsuccessfully trying to flirt with Taryse.

"I'm guessing you got your belt off of Mark-sensei?" Hao wondered. Reina just gave a gleeful smile and a nod. They were happy to see each other again.

--xxx--

"Taryse! What's up?" Travis asked, having been alarmed by the ringtone of Taryse's PDA.

"New competition before the next round... down at the Skydome Outskirts... they say its called the Castle Challenge. And that's it. I guess we'll find out more about it when we get down there." Taryse responded before Travis went and told the others. They would be sticking together, at least until the next round.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 16 is done! After dealing with the Wolf Undead and a group of Worms, Nero's team finally comes across Spike's team, with Reina reuniting with Hao at long last (if you want more of their story, go to the second chapter of redryuranger11's backstory called **_**Beginnings**_**)! This goes on and then the Kamen Riders find out about a new pre-round challenge in Skydome City!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: While on the way to the Castle Challenge, Nero gets lost in the Savage Forests, where he comes across a new ally in need of assistance against the Mole Imagin! Meanwhile, Sky has to swallow his pride when he gets ambushed by the Fake Riders and Hao decides to help him! And then, everybody makes it to the outskirts, where the Castle Challenge awaits them! Coming soon...**_

_Start Form!_

_"Don't touch her..."_

_Execute Form!_

_"And its bastards like you that MAKE ME SICK!"_

_Process Form!_

_"You're the only one who can do it..."_

_End Form!_

_**The Kamen Riders shall deal with their most fearsome foe yet in...**_

_"I'm giving you my power... both of you. I know now that he cannot kill you... ever..."_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Later!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. Whoever made me that little trailer on Youtube (and I'm sure it was Wizard2555555), thanks very much. That made my day when I first saw it, which inspired me to create my own. My username is 'DJDiddyDog' for whoever gives a damn to go see.**_

_**Bark out!**_


	17. Untrue Blue

_**A/N: New gears taken! **_

_**Nigo Typhoon (Kamen Rider 2)**_

_**Stronger Electora**_

_**Ibuki Henshin OniBue Onteki**_

_**All three Kabutech Zecters**_

_**and**_

_**the Shadowmoon Kingstone!**_

_**--xxx--**_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 17: Untrue Blue.**

_1-2-3! _

"Rider... Kick!" Spike declared, flipping the kuwaga horns on his Gatack Zecter and then violently flipping them back again.

_Rider Kick!_

This caused electricity to crackle from his Zecter. The energy diverted to Spike's right leg and the Rider jumped. Spike knew what he was doing... but Formicaalubusworm Maxilla in front of him didn't. Spike soared and smashed Formicaalubusworm Maxilla in the head.

"You're mine!" Spike promised, going on the attack again. Two of the Worms rushed at the female Kamen Riders, but they ducked under the swipe of a pair of punches, Taryse unholstering her Femme Visor, aiming and slashing at them.

It was enough to spike a hole through their chests, and as they stumbled back, the girls rushed at them with a pair of kicks, taking them down. Two more swung their fists at the girls, but the Riders executed a pair of flips to avoid the Worms, landing behind them.

As one turned around, Reina kicked it in the stomach. The Worm dropped its skewer weapon, and Heather picked it up, ramming it into the Worm's stomach. The other one rushed at Reina, but she pushed it forward, sending it into the other Worm.

Both collapsed to the ground, and she quickly fired her Emperor's Fist attack, stopping another Worm from rushing towards her. Spike was not missing a beat in his fight, landing a kick on the back of Formicaalubusworm Maxilla's knee.

Formicaalubusworm Maxilla shook it off and threw Spike into a wall. Demon and Travis nodded to each other, and ran at him. Demon bent down and slashed Formicaalubusworm Maxilla's foot whilst Travis spingboarded off the intellectual Rider and front kicked Formicaalubusworm Maxilla in the chest.

Formicaalubusworm Maxilla struck Travis with his sword, and then kicked Demon over. Spike grabbed him from behind, but was promptly flipped over. Travis came back, punched Formicaalubusworm Maxilla in the head, and then kicked him in the side.

He was about to jump over him when Formicaalubusworm Maxilla grabbed him, and threw him across the granite-covered paths. Formicaalubusworm Maxilla had won this round. He wasn't finished though, deciding to grab Spike by the arm, and toss him into a streetlight.

The man's heavy armour held against the impact, and Spike laid there with his life on the end of a string. Formicaalubusworm Maxilla walked over with confidence and lifted Spike in the air by the neck.

"Now, Gatack... where were we?" Formicaalubusworm Maxilla grinned, gripping Spike's throat tighter. Reina watched as her friend suffered at the claws of the evolved Worm... until she decided to act. She modified her took a stance, and went for a Rider Punch.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Kuuga!"

She thrusted her charged fist into Formicaalubusworm Maxilla's chest, forcing him to release Spike and stagger backwards in pain before sparks began to explode from his wounds.

"Thanks, beautiful... but he's mine, so don't get comfortable! Rider Kick!" Spike said while Reina helped him up.

_Rider Kick!_

His leg energised with siphoned energy from his Gatack Zecter before trying to nail Formicaalubusworm Maxilla with his finishing move. But, unlike Reina's suprise attack, Formicaalubusworm Maxilla was ready for it this time, swatting Spike away like a fly. Then Formicaalubusworm Maxilla smashed Reina.

The Worm sped itself up to attack again and eventually, Hao joined with his agility. The two met on the ground and slowly eyed each other for a moment before running at each other at full force. Hao threw a punch only to have it blocked by Formicaalubusworm Maxilla, who did the same, connecting his punch.

Hao grunted in pain and once again ran straight at Formicaalubusworm Maxilla, who charged up his claw with energy. As he ran towards Formicaalubusworm Maxilla, Hao charged up his Flame Saber for the Saber Slash, both attacks hit each other straight on, sending both opponents flying into objects. Before Hao could get up, Formicaalubusworm Maxilla electrocuted the ground with energy, shocking Hao and sending him flying once more. Formicaalubusworm Maxilla grunted and snorted, as if to laugh at Hao, who was on the ground in pain, barely able to stand up.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Agito!" Hao yelled out, managing to connect his Rider Kick to Formicaalubusworm Maxilla's chest and slashed the Worm's leg off as collateral damage.

The Worm hissed as he tended to his wound.

"Let me finish him, kid!" Spike demanded.

"Go for it, man!" Hao agreed.

_Rider Kick!_

Spike launched himself in and hit the Rider Kick, sending Formicaalubusworm Maxilla flying. The Worm screamed in defeat, exploding into the afterlife.

Everyone reverted to their human forms and grouped together. Conspicuous by his absence, Nero was gone. He had gone into the Savage Forests.

Suddenly, Spike heard his cellphone ringing.

"Yeah? What? You gotta' be kidding! Where at? Outskirts of Damett City. We're about a mile out. Thanks for the info." Spike said, switching off his phone. He turned to Travis.

"Old man... we have to split. Tell Nero we said bye if you find him." Spike finished, going over and mounting the Gatack Extender.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. We'll see you in Skylord." Travis replied. Reina, Demon & Isild on their bikes quickly followed Spike out of dodge.

"Nero's been gone in those forests for a while." Taryse stated.

"Yeah, but he can take care of himself. He's always been able to." Phoenix said.

Kivat spun around in the air: "We should look for him. No point in standing around here, master!"

"The bloodsucker's right. We should keep moving. Who knows? Nero might've gotten lost!" Travis smirked.

--xxx--

Travis was right. Nero _was _lost among these gigantic trees.

_Hello? _Nero wondered to himself as he stepped into the large space... where he saw an Imagin, beaten, battered and tied to a tree. He rushed over, but was weary to get near the Imagin, remembering his various battles against their kind.

"Who are you?" Nero asked. The Imagin mustered up the strength to bring his orange eyes to Nero's level.

--xxx--

Spike entered the hospital room in Damett Outskirts, the others waited outside. He looked at the bed and saw his friend, Kakuka Mizu (who had taken the moniker of Kamen Rider Ibuki for the tournament), lying in the bed, hooked up to various machines, and covered in bandages. He looked at Kakuka with a dead pan expression. "Kakuka… sure. Pretend you're sleeping. Just your way to get the docs worked up. Sure… Bastard didn't do enough damage to take you out. You know it… _I_know it." He kicked the bed. "I'm talking to you! Fine, be that way, ya' drama queen…" He stared at Kakuka a moment, just listening to the beeping of the machines.

He took a seat on a stool in the room. "So, what ya' say we ditch this joint and go get us some chicks? Gotta' warn you though… that's one trashed mug you're sporting. Hope you're into fat chicks. But, a chick's a chick, right?"

Everything got quiet again. "Look… the reason I'm here and all… besides seeing you of course… How far back does this go? Was this just some punk you pissed off early in the tournament, or does this go back further… back to Katana? Because it ain't looking good, man." Spike gritted his teeth.

"Not good… I should have been there… should have been there to… to… Goddamn it!! Why'd you let this happen!? What the hell is the matter with you!?" he screamed.

Kakuka was silent, the machines speaking for him.

Reina and the others waited patiently outside Kakuka's hospital room. "He's been in there for a while," said Reina, breaking the silence.

"He just found out his best friend was put in the hospital, give him some time." said Demon. They all looked up when they heard a loud crash and felt the ground shake slightly. They all got up and ran towards Kakuka's room, where Spike was.

What they saw shocked them. Spike was standing in the center of a crater, his fist downward. It was obvious he had done the damage. "They'll pay…" was the first thing they heard Spike say. "Rules or no rules. I'm killing the fuckers that did this!! They. Will. PAY!!"

--xxx--

"I just got another newsflash on my PDA!" Taryse suddenly said, causing the other three Riders to crowd around.

"Sempai." Phoenix simply said at the holographic sight of his elder, Jack Ryker.

_"Hello Riders, one and all. This is my first transmission on the Rider PDA systems. I feel it is my obligation to warn you of a threat that may end up infiltrating the tournament. They have been ordered to either capture or kill you. They are the Fake Riders. To my understanding, there are so far five of them. Be on your guard; they are highly-trained assassins. This close to the next round, they may strike and try to eliminate us all at once at that moment. These Fakes emulate systems of different Riders. That is your warning. Now, in the next round of the tournament, we shall be implementing a War Game system, where two teams of five are assembled out of random Riders. Turrets, idle swords and even the scenery can be used to your advantage inside a cell that will encase the battle. The only way to eliminate a Rider is by knockout or forced Rider-suit cancellation. When one team is fully eliminated, the remaining members of the surviving team will fight each other in elimination-rules. The final surviving Rider shall win the battle. And I remind you all that after the third round, I shall be tallying up your Rider points, and all those below 500 will be out of the competition, so gain some more points while you still can with the non-round challenges! Ryker out!"_

Kivat just perched himself on Taryse's shoulder: "I must ask, how many points do we have?"

Taryse flipped over to the points page and replied: "Collectively we have 1000 points between five of us. That's 200 each. If I go over to the Castle Challenge page... presto! We overcome the Castle Challenge, we get a grand total of another thousand. Should be enough to buy us some time to get out of relegation."

"You sound like a soccer expert from England." Phoenix joked.

--xxx--

Nero was disgusted by the sheer brutality of the Imagin's wounds.

"Who or what did this to you?" Nero asked again.

"Those mole imagin. They kidnapped me. For no reason whatsoever." The imagin replied. Nero turned his head: he heard footsteps approaching. Nero thought fast and hid behind the tree that restrained the beaten imagin.

"Time for a tune-up, you turtle bastard." Nero heard. He felt sick to the pits of his stomach. As a result, Nero inserted the Rider Ticket bearing the mole imagin's image into the Rider Pass and brought the Den-O Belt to his waist. The mole imagin that entered began to approach the defenceless one bearing a large sword, which Nero could see by peeking out. With a look of anger on his face, Nero clipped the Den-O Belt together, pushed the blue button and moved the Rider Pass over the glowing buckle.

_Rod Form!_

"What was that?" The mole imagin wondered.

"Rod Form?" The captive imagin asked in amazement. Nero jumped from behind the tree and engaged the mole imagin in combat. After a couple of swings from his DenGasher Rod, Nero violently swiped the Rider Pass over the Den-O Belt and initiated the Full Charge. The DenGasher penetrated the mole imagin like a skewer before Nero finished the mole imagin off with the DenRider Kick, the DenGasher landing in his hand soon after. Nero, having defeated the torturer, turned towards the captive imagin and slashed away at the chains that bound him. Nothing happened for 2 seconds and then the chains broke apart into little pieces that piled up on the floor.

Having released the imagin, Nero put the DenGasher back on its holsters.

"I don't know how to thank you. I'm no good at it." The imagin said. Nero smiled under his helmet.

"I'll take that as gratitude. You get an A for effort." Nero replied.

"Those imagin kidnapped me because of what I did to their brothers a long time ago. Foiled their plot at world domination." Urataros revealed.

Nero stood confused: "I thought you said it was for no reason?"

"Ah, a thousand lies, a thousand falsehoods. You were reeled in easily." The imagin responded. Nero unhooked the Den-O Belt from his waist and reverted to human form.

"I didn't catch your name." Nero pointed out.

"My name is Urataros, the turtle imagin." Urataros replied.

Nero thought for a moment; he _knew_ that name.

--xxx--

"Human life does not deserve this planet! All humanity should die... to let Earth thrive!"

_"You're wrong! Humans may have their flaws... but this planet needs humans!"_

"Don't trouble me, boy! Humans are a virus! A virus that has infected this world! I will purify it!"

_"The only thing that needs purifying is you, MONARCH!"_

"Then come, Shadowmoon! Come and die!"

The young teen, Jessie Elias, stood in front of the old man (going by the name of MONARCH) and summoned a black belt with a green gem in the middle to his waist. This was the Shadowmoon Kingstone.

"Shadow... Henshin!" Jessie called out, striking a henshin pose similar to Kamen Rider Black RX. The Kingstone flashed and the silver armor of Shadowmoon engulfed Jessie's body. The green eyes flashed to finish the transformation.

"I hate young upstarts." MONARCH smirked, dragging his right hand down his left wrist, which sparked. The Rider belt known as the Stronger Electora belt appeared on his waist and absorbed the sparks, bringing the Stronger suit to MONARCH's body.

MONARCH and Jessie met in the middle, clashing fists and boots in a viscous battle.

--xxx--

After much searching, the team ended up in the middle of the Savage Forests, where they were reunited with Nero. The Rod Form theme had alerted Phoenix to Nero's whereabouts.

"Guys!" Nero said.

"We heard your belt from a mile away. You okay?" Phoenix asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Meet Urataros." Nero introduced.

Urataros leaned on Taryse's shoulder: "**Omae... Boku ni tsuraratemiru?**"

Nero stood shocked after hearing that; it was something he'd say after using Rod Form.

"What? Did I just say _your_ catchphrase? You were always imitating us since you were a little boy." Urataros smiled.

"What? Where did you come from?" Nero uncomfortably asked. Urataros removed his arm from Taryse's shoulder and walked over to Nero.

"I'm part of an agency called the DenLiner Police. I live on the DenLiner, the bullet train of Den-O. Your name is Nero Samson... Drake's son." Urataros explained.

"How did you know that?" Nero asked, still uncomfortable.

"Your father Drake Samson... joined the DenLiner Police ten years ago, a few months after we had started it. Through him, we were able to set up a branch in the United States, monitoring the Imagin's activity when they rose again. And just in time for the tournament. We were sending him in for it... but he came down with that injury. Therefore, he selected you to go in his place, because he knew you had been training in a dojo for a couple of years. He told you that it taught you self-defence... he was really training you for the Den-O Belt. But believe what you want. I could be lying." Urataros slyly continued.

"You're not lying... I hear the truth in your voice." Nero responded.

Urataros smiled: "You're right. I'm not lying. But I have to get back to the DenLiner. I fear the Mole Imagin's brethren shall be here soon."

"If they do get here... we'll be ready." Phoenix said in response.

Suddenly, the fallen Mole Imagin's body dissolved to dust and exploded into a gigantic monster.

"Gigandeath Hell!" Urataros identified.

Kivat summoned the Doran Fuestle to his mouth.

_Castle Doran!_

The skies went dark and the giant dragon castle flew in to attack the Gigandeath, spitting Pod Shoots right at its Imagin opponent.

"Kivat!" Phoenix called.

"Yosh! Kivat ikuze!" Kivat followed.

_Bite!_

Phoenix hooked Kivat to the Kivat belt: "Henshin!"

Chains smashed apart, and the Kiva suit enveloped Phoenix's body. Phoenix leapt up to the top of Castle Doran. He took out the black Darkstarter Fuestle.

_Darkstarter!_

Kiva assumed his artificial dark form and commanded Doran to continue combatting the Gigandeath. Pod Shoots bashed away at the Gigandeath with little effect; the Gigandeath proved this by blasting Doran backwards.

"He's putting up a hell of a fight, buddy!" Phoenix told Kivat while trying to retain his balance.

"I could tell you something we don't know... we need help!" Kivat replied sarcastically.

On the ground, Nero strapped the Den-O Belt to his waist, as did the others with their belts. But before they could transform, they heard rustling from behind the trees.

"More Mole Imagin." Urataros guessed correctly, as the armed and goggled creatures burst out in great numbers. Travis immediately docked the Delta Phone on the Delta Blaster, Taryse inserted the Femme Deck into her V-Buckle and Hao quickly slapped the switches on the Alter Ring. Hao then looked down and slapped the left switch on the Alter Ring, summoning a large lance known as the Storm Halberd. As the Halberd extended, Hao's chest and left arm's armour changed into a blue form.

"Not going with flames today... handle the shock of Storm Form, Imagin!" Hao said, goading the Imagin into attacking him. With his powerful staff, Hao swung around and pierced several of the Mole Imagin. He tossed the Halberd towards another and flipped through the air.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Agito! Lightning Kick!"

Hao grabbed the Storm Halberd on the way over and smashed the Imagin in the head with a double dropkick charged by electricity.

Taryse activated her Sword Vent and then the Final Vent, using her contract monster Blancwing to send some Imagin her way. With the Femme Visor in one hand and the Wing Slasher in the other, Taryse cut them up like coleslaw.

Travis blasted away at his adversaries with reckless abandon, popping off rounds from the Delta Blaster carelessly. His devil-may-care attitude seemed to work however, as his enemies were dropping like flies.

Nero was ready to transform, but the Moles were ganging up on him.

Urataros sighed: "Sempai always said interrupting the henshin was against the rules."

With that, Urataros sprang into action. He kicked away the Imagin and reached down to the Den-O Belt, pushing the yellow button.

"A little strength should do the trick." Urataros said before going back to work. Nero looked down and swiped the Rider Pass over the SetTouch that was now flashing yellow.

_Axe Form!_

The chest armour that usually graced his back in Sword Form came to the front and the thigh pads turned yellow. An Axe-like mask came over Nero's face and clamped in place.

"Okay, which one... oh yeah..." Nero mumbled, his transformation startling his opponents.

"**Nakerude!**" Nero yelled, constructing the DenGasher into its Axe formation. He then cracked his nack across with his free hand. Nero concentrated hard, performing a roundhouse kick to a Mole Imagin, before flipping it over his shoulder. He moved onto another, but this time was countered by a flying kick from the Mole Imagin. Nero landed hard on his back. Nero leapt up and flipped backwards, over an attempted leg-sweep from a Mole Imagin. He landed again, but was not allowed the time to regain verticality. A pair of Mole Imagin took advantage of this, rushing in and barging the Kamen Rider off his feet.

"DenGasher!" Nero called, gripping his axe tightly. Taking aim, Nero fired it off at Imagin like a boomerang. The blade literally ripped holes in the bodies of some Mole Imagin. They fell to the ground in defeat. He noticed Urataros kick back the last active Imagin that hadn't died against his friends.

_Full Charge!_

Nero rushed towards Urataros, jumped and vaulted off Urataros' shoulders, bringing the charged up blade straight through the last Imagin with his super-charged finisher, the Dynamic Chop.

Back in the air, Phoenix wasn't doing so well against the Gigandeath. The insane, mutated Imagin kept blocking Doran's attacks. Not only that, the Gigandeath had forced Phoenix to deactivate the Darkstarter.

"Not good!" Phoenix told himself as Castle Doran was rocked again. Suddenly, Phoenix heard a voice.

_Why don't you give me a try?_

Phoenix couldn't make out the voice, except that it was too childlike to be Garuru. But as with before, Phoenix found his hand moving uncontrollably towards his left Fueslots. He took out the green fuestle from the middle and gave it to Kivat.

_Basshaa Magnum!_

--xxx--

Somewhere within the confines of Castle Doran, three figures were either standing or sitting. The childish one dressed in a school uniform skipped along the hallways while a spiky-haired one and another wearing smart attire played chess.

"The new master uses me today! I'm so excited!" The boy chirped. As he proceeded down the halls, he transformed into a fish-type humanoid. Then chains bound him, turning him into a statuette that launched outside Doran.

--xxx--

The green statuette went to Phoenix's right hand and unfolded into a gun. His whole right arm became a shade of green, with a fish's fin taking up his shoulderpad. The chest armour became a scaly, green version of what it was and the eyes of both Kiva and Kivat became green.

Phoenix had obtained Basshaa Form. He aimed the Basshaa Magnum towards the Gigandeath and began shooting rapidly, almost in a nonchalant style. Doran didn't wait around; it started firing at the same time. The Gigandeath was weakening.

"Finally, some good news!" Kivat said to himself. Phoenix gave Kivat the Wake Up Fuestle.

_Wake Up!_

The chains on his leg disappeared and Phoenix engulfed himself in Castle Doran's flame blast, accelerating his Darkness Moon Break. On the way over, Phoenix popped off more shots from the Basshaa Magnum for good measure.

Eventually, Phoenix penetrated the Gigandeath with the Darkness Moon Break and completely obliterated the beast.

Nero looked over at his just-landed friend: "Now, _that _was cool!"

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 17 is done! Sorry for the wait, ideas come and go like clockwork! So, both Rider teams deal with an evolved Worm before splitting because Spike found out his friend was put in the hospital, while Nero meets Urataros (you guys miss him, right?) and unlocks Axe Form while Hao achieves Storm Form and Phoenix unleashes the Basshaa Magnum! And two Riders enter conflict! If you're wondering why I entered Shadowmoon into this thing: many fans consider him a Rider, so I'm treating him as such!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Sky has to swallow his pride when he gets ambushed by the Fake Riders and Hao decides to help him! Spike's team has a run-in with a trio of rogues and Nero tests his mettle against Ray Blazer before everybody makes it to the outskirts, where the Castle Challenge awaits them! Coming soon...**_

_"Your chosen path... is defeat! Henshin!"_

_Scythe Form!_

_**In a world where normal people have taken on the destiny of Kamen Riders...**_

_"What do we have here? A nuisance in search of termination? I think I can swing that!"_

_Open Up!_

_**And a tournament binds them to fight...**_

_"Let's finish this!"_

_Full Charge!_

_**A darkness unveils its shadows to destroy them...**_

_"I will be your end... I assure you of this!"_

_Execute Form!_

_**And only a champion of the light can clear those shadows!**_

_"Henshin!"_

_Sword Form!_

_Just like how the music each one of us makes is unique_

_We each have our own destinies_

_Only I will map out my own destiny_

_**In 2008...**_

_Unleash a force yet undiscovered_

_I can hear a mysterious voice in the dark_

_Calling out to me_

_Telling me the follow the melody_

_Into the abyss of time_

_Perhaps this is my destiny_

_Which I can't escape, and neither should I_

_Destiny's play is about to begin_

_Am I scared to find out? No way_

_Destiny's play, make the connections_

_**The Kamen Riders will come up against their most fearsome foe yet...**_

_A voice calls out to me in the darkness_

_Wake up Destiny's Play_

_A world of mysteries draws me into itself_

_Wake up Destiny's Play_

_**In 2008...**_

_**Destiny shall play...**_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Bark out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	18. Allies and Enemies

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 18: Allies and Enemies.**

Sky Raider walked the path to Skydome City alone, having promised his sister Sun that he would meet with her at the hotel he had booked. Of course, he had to pretend for one conversation that he didn't hate humans, which was no small task for Sky. He'd get there in no time if the Hyper Zecter hadn't abandoned him.

And in Tournament Kamen Rider, if your path was probably clear, you're more than likely lying.

"Sky Raider... you are the next target! Come peacefully and my boss shall reward you by inducting you into our camp!" Davis said, trying to entice the somewhat-depressed Rider. It was only Davis Nash & Darren Wolfe this time because the other three had been required to undergo a Rider Belt upgrade.

"What rewards are there to be sought in this cesspool you call home? All human life is a curse... like everybody else, you are a disgusting creature. One I intend to eradicate!" Sky spat back.

"Wrong answer." Darren retorted. Davis pulled the Wolverine's Claw from his jacket while Darren reached into his pocket and pulled out the Bio Garren Buckle.

_DNA Extraction!_

"Henshin! Bio Execute!" The Fake Riders yelled.

_Bio Execution!_

Bio IXA & Bio Garren stood in front of Sky as the Kabuto Zecter graced his palm of rage.

"Henshin!"

_HENSHIN!_

Sky transformed into Kabuto and the fight was on. Davis ran in first, punching the Claw forward, but Sky caught it and flipped Davis onto his back with frightening ease. Darren pulled the Bio Garren Rouser from its holster on his side and attempted to take down Sky using heavy gunplay. Sky equipped the ZECT Kunai Dagger and counterattacked. Darren swung the Rouser, but Sky blocked it and aimed a kick. Darren managed to block the kick with his free hand.

Davis got up to one knee and inserted the Kick Bio-Whistle into the Bio IXA Belt.

_Bio Execution: Rider Kick, Rise Up!_

The distorted, robotic voice didn't have to tell Davis twice as he dove into the air and thrust his right boot forward. Sky kicked away Darren but was surprised soon after by Davis' Rider Kick, the Bio Judgement Driver.

Sky was in dire straits, now that the Fake Riders had ganged upon him. Luckily for him, help was on the way.

"Hao Wong! One of those retched kids who forced us to retreat!" Darren yelled as the boots of Kamen Rider Agito kicked the Fake Riders, forcing them to backpedal.

"What are you doing here, you leech?" Sky yelled at Hao, someone who had defeated him twice already. So it was safe to say Sky didn't like Hao very much.

Hao smirked: 'Watching your back. Not that you have a choice."

Sky groaned in disgust; as much as he hated to admit it, Hao was right. Alone against the Fake Riders, Sky wasn't getting anywhere. He stood up and united out of instinct with Hao, his enemy. They charged at the Fake Riders, who were ready to put up a fight.

In Storm Form, Hao took it to Davis with his staff, the Storm Halberd. They parried together and kept up with one another as Davis countered with the BioCalibur. Hao swung the Halberd rapidly to try and get an advantage, but Davis reversed the flow of the battle with a turnaround frontflip kick to the jaw. Tossing his Halberd to the side, Hao pressed the other side of the Alter Ring and summoned the Flame Saber. Blue was replaced by red and Hao charged up.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Agito!"

Hao leaped into the air with a frontflip, looking to bring the Flame Saber down upon Davis with mega force. But Davis was one step ahead of the game, inserting the Bio-Whistle he had used against Phoenix the other day.

_Bio Execution: Blood Moon, Wake Up!_

The faux wings opened on Davis' kicking leg, the eyes turned from blue to red and Davis easily intercepted Hao with his second Rider Kick, the Darkness Moon Fake. Hao sailed into the ground.

"You can't beat me, Raider... I know everything there is to know about Kabuto, because I was the user before you." Darren taunted.

Sky wasn't fazed: "Good. I get to test my skills against someone who knows what they're doing!"

Darren made his move, charging forward. Sky held his ground, standing still, making no movement but instead just letting his opponent come to him. At the last moment he spun sideways, twisting out of the way while at the same time rotating round in order to slam a solid kick into the Fake Rider's back. Darren stumbled forward but recovered quickly. A quick swipe behind him successfully thumped into Sky's chest, the sheer force of the impact causing him to fly back and land hard.

He climbed back to his feet, shaking his head slightly. This monster had the muscles, no doubt about it, and he opted on a different tactic in the hopes it would have more effect. Sky took a running leap into the air, diving over Darren's head and hacking a foot down on the top of it. Darren let out a small snarl, and that only spurred Sky on. He jumped up again to slam a hard kick into the Fake Rider's chest. Darren swiped forward with one of his arms, but Sky was more than ready, grabbing hold of the arm before impressively vaulting over the top of it, and landing another kick to the side of the head as he did so.

"Impressive. You still won't win!" Darren continued.

"Bring it on... human." Sky responded simply.

Darren charged forward in fury. Sky flipped back across the ground in order to put in some distance between him and his opponent. He realised he had the advantage now, knowing that Darren found it difficult to defend against attacks when his opponent was off the ground. And Darren knew it too: he growled in anger and annoyance at this irritation, and promised himself that he would not be caught so offguard again. Sky made another move, leaping up and flying forward in a Rider Kick. Darren knew the move would be effective if it hit him, but he wasn't going to let it happen this time. Darren raised his Bio Garren Rouser and inserted a crimson Bio Whistle into the back.

_Bio Execution: Burning Crash, Rise Up!_

Darren fired off a few shots. The blast stopped Sky in midair and forced him to the solid concrete floor, leaving him stunned. Darren reholstered the Bio Garren Rouser, flipped into the air and hit Sky with his Rider Kick while his boots were ablaze. Unluckily, Sky had flipped the Zecter horn.

_Rider Kick!_

Sky swatted away Darren's boots and smashed him in the side with the devastating Rider Kick.

Hao tossed the Flame Saber to the side and went into the formation that brought the dragon emblem underneath him. Hao jumped into the air and then hit Davis with his Rider Kick. The attacks forced the Fake Riders to regroup.

"The boss is not going to be pleased." Davis warned Darren, trying to catch his breath.

Darren smirked at their opponents: "Don't worry, general... the Architect has more than one way of breaking a Rider... and it doesn't always involve violence."

The Fake Riders decided to mount their motorbikes and take off. Hao looked at Sky and they both reverted to human form.

"Don't get any ideas of friendship and comradery, human..." Sky reminded Hao, "I don't align myself with your kind."

With that, Sky continued walking down the path towards the city. Hao was caught up to by his friends.

"What's the aggro?" Phoenix asked.

"Someone who just can't stop crossing my path... and vice versa." Hao answered.

--xxx--

_"Welcome, young Kalish."_

"Wh... what... happened?" Randall asked himself.

_"You struggled. And while you put up a good fight, Bio Gatack inevitably overpowered you in his ambush."_

Randall looked up, but found himself unable to move his body. His eyes moved down, and saw that he was strapped to a metal table, bound by titanium restraints in a dimly-lit room.

_"Don't struggle against the restraints. It is futile."_

This person was right: no chance for escape. Randall's body was locked down tight.

"What do you want from me?" Randall asked calmly.

_"You. I want your power. It will be a plan masterfully executed to have an active Kamen Rider join my ranks this close to the next round."_

"Sorry. My power is not for sale!" Randall spat, looking for the source of the voice. He checked the room out, noticing the heavy surgical equipment and many monitor screens around him. A figure stepped out of the shadows, holding Randall's Leangle Buckle. Randall was unable to see the person's face, which was obscured by a white hood.

_"Who said you have a choice in the matter?"_

"Who are you?" Randall wondered.

_"Just call me the Architect. I am the leader of the Fake Riders, a fraternity of assassins which you shall be a member of soon."_

"I'll never join you!" Randall insisted with a yell.

The Architect just held a needle in his free hand: _"If you do not join under your own power, so be it. I have other ways of making you my soldier."_

The Architect approached Randall with the needle and injected Randall with the golden-coloured substance. Randall felt pain for a split-second, and then fell numb. He didn't move after being injected.

_"Now, young Randall Kalish, I welcome you into the Fake Riders... because you are mine."_

--xxx--

"Spike... I'm so sorry." Reina said to Spike as they walked along a shortcut that would get them to the Skydome City Outskirts in half the time. Spike was looking really down, but this was just a front to conceal rage he felt for whoever put his friend Kakuka in the hospital.

"Just stop apologising, Reina... you didn't put him in the hospital." Spike replied, not wanting the others to be sorry for him. That just wasn't his style.

"You promised to find whoever did that to your friend. We'll stand by you and help. God forbid you should do something yourself." Demon offered.

Spike smiled: "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys! No need to go head-to-head when we can live in harmony and kick some ass. Besides, the Castle Challenge is a-calling!" Isild said, interjecting himself.

"Alright, Kildrash, keep your pants on." Spike responded in sarcasm. Reina then caught the boys' attention. She pointed to something in the distance.

"Is that a train? There's not a train station for miles!" She noticed. Isild looked to where she was pointing and saw the black, gold and green coloured train. There were two cars on it. One was shaped like a bull and the other like a hawk.

"Check it out?" Isild asked Spike.

"Why not?" Spike replied. The four then began running towards the train, admiring its craftwork. Then Spike made them all take cover as someone came out of the train, wearing white with black gloves covering his hands. He motioned to someone in the train, and this one, wearing black gloves and a white headband, joined him on the outside, dragging what seemed to be an Imagin with him, chained at the arms. This one looked like a hawk crossed with a samurai. Then another person, who had a moustache and goatee, followed the other two.

_"Stay here and make sure he does not escape. We're going to loot the train." _Isild heard the one in white say.

Isild whispered over to Spike: "I know Imagin are supposed to be the enemy, but that's just despicable. I'm going to save him."

"Be careful." Spike warned. Isild quietly snapped on the Zeronos belt and crouched round the corner, watching the man's comrades enter the train again. When they were inside, Isild ran towards the Imagin and kicked the guard away.

"Arigato! I thank you so much for the help! They were going to kill me! I can't let them take this train!" The Imagin said in gratitude. Then he noticed the Zeronos belt on Isild's waist.

He gasped: "You're the one who inherited Zeronos! You're the one my former master told me to look out for!"

"And you must be the former comrade of the one who sent me the Zeronos belt." Isild guessed. The Imagin nodded. Suddenly, the man who Isild kicked away stood up and held up his right arm, which bared a black henshin brace. A bronze beetle-like device known as the Ketaros Zecter flew to the brace and landed on it sideways.

"Henshin!" The man said in a calm voice, twisting the Zecter vertically.

_HENSHIN! Change Beetle!_

The man was now Kamen Rider Ketaros. Sensing a fight on the way, Isild pulled a Zeronos card from the deck at his side and pushed the lever on the belt buckle.

"Henshin!" Isild called out.

_Altair Form!_

Becoming Zeronos, Isild formed the ZeroGasher in its Saber mode and moved in to fight. Spike, Demon & Reina moved out from their hiding place, running up to the Imagin, but suddenly, Spike was cut off by one of Ketaros' allies, specifically the one in white.

"Who are you?!" Spike demanded.

"Spike Campbell, what a surprise! I thought I would have to chase you all over, you baka! I'm Toutotsu Kazuma... your worst nightmare!" The man responded.

"What is so important in this train that you've got to hijack it?" Spike continued.

"You ask too many questions! My, my, you have a mouth on you! I'm going to wipe it off your face." Kazuma promised, holding up his right wrist, which also beared a black henshin brace identical to the one Ketaros wore. A zecter flew in and diagonally attached itself to the brace. It was identical to the Ketaros Zecter, but was gold instead of bronze. This was the Caucasus Zecter.

"Henshin!" Kazuma growled. The Zecter twisted itself vertically into position.

_HENSHIN! Change Beetle!_

"I have searched for a while, Spike... the search ends today." Kazuma said before beginning his charge. The Gatack Zecter flew into place on Spike's belt.

_HENSHIN! Change Stag Beetle!_

Spike transformed into Gatack and he returned the charge. Producing his Gatack Double Caliburs, Spike aimed at Kazuma's feet and tossed the Caliburs like boomerangs. Kazuma roared out in pain as the Caliburs rapidly cut at his boots, forcing him to leap out of the way.

Spike charged in again from one side, and Kazuma from the other. The two fighters exchanged blows, with Spike trying to block Kazuma's attacks. It wasn't easy: Kazuma was a determined Kamen Rider on the wrong side of the train tracks, after all, and was therefore displaying much more strength and force that Spike would be used to receiving from any normal opponent.

Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs. He attempted to catch Kazuma by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach. He staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Spike's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down.

Spike stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance. He turned around, ready for anothim round. Kazuma moved in, but Spike quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught him offguard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Spike's shoulder. He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted teeth.

"Oh, did I hurt you? Sorry about that!" Kazuma taunted him.

"You will be, Kazuma!" Spike promised him. "You will be!"

Kazuma merely ran in and performed a flying kick straight into Spike's chest, grounding him yet again. In his mind, Spike let out a whole bunch of swear words that he would usually utter in public. He was in pain, and a lot of it!

"Now what was that again? Maybe after I'm done with you, you can join Kakuka in his hospital ward!" Kazuma mocked. Spike shot a shocked stare that burned holes through walls.

"You bastard! You put Kakuka in the hospital!" Spike growled.

"What? Am I supposed to be ashamed?" Kazuma continued to taunt.

Spike let out a battle cry and charged in again.

Kazuma called to Ketaros: "Finish that moron quickly, Yamato!"

Yamato heard him and punched Isild away. Unbeknowest to Yamato, Reina & Demon had broken the restraints on the captive imagin's wrists.

"Zeronos, flip the Zeronos card!" The imagin advised. Isild looked down, took out the Zeronos card and turned it onto its other side, where the 'V' was imprinted.

_Should you find my former comrade… Well… You'll figure it out._

Isild pushed the lever and turned to the imagin: "Come!"

The imagin rushed over and Isild inserted the Zeronos card again, with the yellow side facing up.

_Vega Form!_

The imagin crossed his arms and placed his hands on Isild's shoulders. Isild began to merge with this imagin! Extra chest armour covered his Altair armour and out popped the imagin's head as a decoration! The bull-horned eyes of Altair Form disappeared and was replaced by a drill that spun out into a star formation with red eyes. A cape formed on Zeronos' back to complete the transformation into Vega Form.

"He changed!" Reina said to Demon.

**"Let me say this to start... I am very strong!" **Isild said... but it wasn't Isild's voice! It was the imagin's voice!

_"What the heck is going on?" _Isild said from inside the suit.

**"I have posessed you so you can use this form!" **The imagin replied, before beginning the fight anew with Yamato. They clashed and Yamato tried to gain the upper hand by striking Zeronos with his ZECT Kunai Dagger. Unfortunately for Yamato, this didn't fly. With the ZeroGasher in hand, Zeronos struck Yamato away. Then Zeronos converted his weapon to Bowgun mode.

_Full Charge!_

Zeronos aimed and fired the large yellow 'V' blast at Yamato, flooring him instantly.

And on the other side, Spike flipped the Gatack Zecter's horns.

_Rider Kick!_

Kazuma managed to avoid Spike's attack and regrouped with Yamato. Their buddy Oda quickly exited the train after them.

"Stand up and fight, Kazuma!" Spike demanded.

Kazuma shook his head mockingly: "It may not be today, Campbell... but it will be on my terms when it happens."

With that, the trio retreated into the woods. Spike attempted to follow, but stopped once he realised the three were long gone. The Gatack Zecter released itself from Spike and Zeronos took off the Zeronos belt. Spike reverted to human form and Zeronos split back into Isild and the imagin.

"I never caught your name." Isild told the imagin.

"Oh, Deneb. I thought my former master would've told you when he gave you Zeronos." The imagin introduced himself.

"What did that trio of thieves want with your train?" Isild wondered. Deneb's emerald eyes turned to the idle train.

"The ZeroLiner. One of many time trains. It is apart of the Zeronos arsenal." Deneb began.

Isild blinked: "That's part of my arsenal?"

Deneb nodded: "My old master wanted you to have this. It can help battle the more larger opponents. It's also a place where I can cook shiitake!"

Isild was a bit confused by his new partner's comments, but let a ridiculous smile creep onto his face. Soon everyone was chuckling a bit.

"Then maybe you can prepare us some." Isild laughed.

Deneb ran into the ZeroLiner: "No problem, Isild! We need to get the train out of here anyway! No point in leaving it here!"

"You know... he's got a point, Isild." Demon noticed.

"Then let's go!" Spike encouraged.

--xxx--

After helping out Sky out of instinct, Hao and the others continued along their path. Urataros was with them.

"Dear Nero, I must be getting back. Once the DenLiner finds me, I will have to say goodbye." Urataros informed him.

"That's fine. Wouldn't wanna' keep you from getting home now, would I?" Nero smiled in response. Urataros walked off happily.

"But I want to ask you some more questions!" Nero yelled after the imagin.

"Your Rider Pass gives you instant access to the DenLiner. Just get the hour, minute and second the same and then push the white button before going through a door. That should get you on the DenLiner!" Urataros replied.

_"Damn! I'm no good with calculations." _Nero muttered to himself.

But then, as Urataros ran off, a familiar face blocked the Riders' path.

"Randall!" Phoenix growled at the sight of his wealthier rival.

"You shall fall by my hand, Kiva... I promise you that." Randall growled. Phoenix was confused by his rival's uncharacteristically slow voice. Randall held up a very familiar belt, only it wasn't the Leangle Buckle.

"What?!" Nero gasped at the sight of the Bio IXA Belt.

He unhooked the belt and wrapped it around his waist before pulling the Wolverine's Claw from his waistcoat.

_DNA Extraction!_

Randall punctured his skin with the claws and thrust it forward.

_Ready!_

"Henshin! Bio Execute!" Randall called out, attaching the Knuckle to the belt.

_Bio Execution: Fist On!_

This caused a virtual reality-like grid to engulf Randall and then cover him in the Bio IXA armour.

"Why?" Nero muttered to himself, confused as to why Randall wasn't confronting them with the Leangle Buckle.

"The other Bio IXA... I have replaced him in this mission to capture you, Kiva. You are in the way of my ideal... that is a great sin. The Architect has shown me the light and now I shall use that light to clear your darkness!" Randall yelled.

Phoenix's face filled with the rage he usually greets his rival with: "Kivat!"

Kivat flew off of Phoenix's shoulder to his idle left hand.

_Bite!_

"Henshin!" Phoenix said, attaching Kivat to the Kivat Belt while Kivat had the Garuru Fuestle in his mouth.

_Garuru Saber!_

Nero, Taryse, Hao & Travis watched as Randall and Phoenix butted heads. Phoenix had the Garuru Saber in hand while Randall wielded the BioCalibur in Sword Mode. They clashed blades over and over again until Phoenix gained the upper hand with a kick to Randall's gut.

"Is that your best?" Randall mocked. Phoenix looked down to his Basshaa Fuestle, knowing he'd have to change form fast due to Garuru's feral nature and knack for completely controlling the user of Kiva's powers.

Phoenix responded by having Kivat bite on the blade of the Saber: "Garuru Bite!"

Phoenix leaped into the air and prepared to bring the Garuru Saber down upon his rival.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 18 is done! Sorry about the typo in the last chapter; Nero is supposed to face off with Ray Blazer next chapter! Dumb me! So, Hao & Sky team up to overcome Davis & Darren of the Fake Riders, Spike finds out who put his friend Kakuka in the hospital and fights them in combat, Isild meets Deneb and obtains Vega Form! Also, Randall is captured by the Architect, the leader of the Fake Riders, and drugged to obey orders and take down Phoenix at any cost! And so, Phoenix is forced to defend himself!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The battle between Phoenix and Randall continues as Randall prepares to unleash hell upon his rival, Nero is challenged by Ray Blazer on the battlefield, Spike & co. head through Midway Raven's Mesa on their way to the Castle Challenge and finally, everybody makes it to the competition (I don't know how many times I've told you that, so hold it with a grain of salt)! Coming soon...**_

_"Thorns... golden thorns everywhere..."_

_"Everyone's fallen into a deep sleep... caused by a Kamen Rider, whose powers are born from darkness."_

_"To defeat him, you're going to need help... and I am offering my services, young Nero."_

_Scythe Form!_

_"It is done..."_

_End Form!_

_"Kamen Riders fighting for truth and justice in this world are like a virus... and I am the antidote."_

_**The most powerful and sinister Kamen Rider has allied himself with Kamen Riders who do not walk the path of the light...**_

_"You all know why you are here... now I want to know why you aren't out there! Killing the few Riders who escaped my plan!"_

_**And so, the champions of the light have all fallen to the overwhelming darkness...**_

_**All... but two...**_

_Sword Form!_

_Altair Form!_

_**Darkness shall rise...**_

_"You cannot handle my power!"_

_**The light shall fight to supress it...**_

_"OUR HEARTS ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR EVIL! AND AS LONG AS A THOUSAND HEARTS ARE ALIVE IN THIS WORLD, YOU'LL NEVER WIN!"_

_**In 2008...**_

_**Destiny shall play...**_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Bark out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. Shout out to those people on LiveJournal who recommended this story! Thanks, guys! I also have my own LJ page now:**_

_**d j d i d d y d o g . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m**_

_**So check it out! See ya'!**_


	19. Broken Path

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"Henshin! Bio Execute!" Randall called out, attaching the Knuckle to the belt._

_Bio Execution: Fist On! _

_This caused a virtual reality-like grid to engulf Randall and then cover him in the Bio IXA armour._

_"Why?" Nero muttered to himself, confused as to why Randall wasn't confronting them with the Leangle Buckle._

_"The other Bio IXA... I have replaced him in this mission to capture you, Kiva. You are in the way of my ideal... that is a great sin. The Architect has shown me the light and now I shall use that light to clear your darkness!" Randall yelled._

_Phoenix's face filled with the rage he usually greets his rival with: "Kivat!"_

_Kivat flew off of Phoenix's shoulder to his idle left hand._

_Bite!_

_"Henshin!" Phoenix said, attaching Kivat to the Kivat Belt while Kivat had the Garuru Fuestle in his mouth._

_Garuru Saber!_

_Nero, Taryse, Hao & Travis watched as Randall and Phoenix butted heads. Phoenix had the Garuru Saber in hand while Randall wielded the BioCalibur in Sword Mode. They clashed blades over and over again until Phoenix gained the upper hand with a kick to Randall's gut._

_"Is that your best?" Randall mocked. Phoenix looked down to his Basshaa Fuestle, knowing he'd have to change form fast due to Garuru's feral nature and knack for completely controlling the user of Kiva's powers._

_Phoenix responded by having Kivat bite on the blade of the Saber: "Garuru Bite!"_

_Phoenix leaped into the air and prepared to bring the Garuru Saber down upon his rival._

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 19: Broken Path.**

Randall looked up and saw Phoenix descend with the Garuru Saber. Calmly, the drugged-up Rider inserted a black Bio-Whistle into the Bio IXA Belt.

_Bio Execution: Bio Shadow, Rise Up!_

The BioCalibur transformed into the BioShadow gun mode and Randall easily blasted Phoenix out of the sky with Bio IXA's Rider Shooting, the Bio Plasma Inferno. Phoenix came down like a ton of bricks... but jumped right back to his feet.

His free thoughts rang out in his head: _"If he wants a shooting match... say hello to the Basshaa Magnum. Garuru, switch."_

His order was begrudgingly heard and the Basshaa Fuestle was blown.

_Basshaa Magnum!_

The Garuru Saber was replaced with the quickshot Basshaa Magnum and blue became green on Kiva's armour. Phoenix slid across the ground as if it were water and popped off some shots from his weapon. Converting the BioShadow back to the BioCalibur, Randall narrowly dodged the high-pressured hydro blasts.

Nero blinked again: "I don't get it... where's the Leangle Buckle? And his eyes have bags under them; its like he hasn't been to sleep for weeks!"

"And the Fake Riders brought him into their group. Something must've went down... because we were fighting them off with him last week!" Travis responded.

_Basshaa Bite!_

Phoenix built up all the power of the Basshaa Magnum and fired it at Randall's head. The blast smashed the helmet's corner off and Randall was sent flying. Phoenix moved in, searching for the fallen Randall.

_Boom!_

Phoenix was blasted down by Randall, who had taken cover behind a tree. His scarred face was now visible out of the helmet's shattered hole.

"And now you die... Kiva." Randall said. He unclipped the Kick Bio-Whistle from the Whistle Holster on his right side and motioned to feed it to the Bio IXA Belt, but suddenly, Randall became distracted.

"Shadow Rider Kick!"

A silver-armoured Rider kicked Randall away forcefully. This one was Kamen Rider Shadowmoon.

"I will not be denied my objective!" Randall roared, going after Shadowmoon. Shadowmoon blocked the BioCalibur with his twin Shadow Sabers, easily parrying the Fake Rider's weapon.

Taking the distraction from Shadowmoon, Phoenix gave Kivat the Wake Up Fuestle to play.

_Wake Up!_

Phoenix jumped, used Shadowmoon's shoulders as his leg unchained and smashed Randall into the ground, creating the bat-shaped crater. Randall's body immediately went limp and the Bio IXA suit deactivated.

"Do you think he's okay?" Shadowmoon asked Phoenix.

"Don't worry, Jessie, he'll be fine. We just gotta' find out what happened to him." Phoenix responded, remembering Shadowmoon's user from the Rider Gathering back in Saagen. They reverted back to human form at the same time. Nero and the others ran over.

"Introductions? Hi. Nero Samson." Nero said, shaking Jessie's hand.

"Jessie Elias. How do you do?" Jessie replied.

"Kivat-bat the Third. Pleasure."

"Taryse Evans."

"Hao Wong."

"Travis Triton. Nice to meet ya'."

"And he's Randall Kalish. A rich shit... who got ambushed and drugged." Phoenix finished, pointing to Randall's fallen body.

"I've heard of all of you guys. I met Phoenix back at the Rider Gathering in Saagen... but I never stopped keeping tabs. You guys are building quite a reputation for yourselves. Lot of Riders want to take you down." Jessie explained.

"We'll be ready. Nobody's managed to break through us yet." Nero responded confidently.

"I know what it's like to have a bullseye on your head... so I'd watch your backs. Rumour has it that some of them are going to band together and force you out. That's why I want to join you guys." Jessie offered. A familiar man appeared across from them.

"Do you really want to hang around with sinners?"

--xxx--

The gigantic emerald train known as the ZeroLiner zoomed over buildings effortlessly with demolishing them, on its way to the Skylord City Outskirts through Midway Raven's Mesa. Inside, Spike, Isild, Demon & Reina were all eating the food Deneb had cooked for them. Well, not Demon because he only wanted a glass of water.

"Anyone tell you that your Shiitake is great?" Isild complimented the bumbling Imagin.

"Arigato! Not really... my former master didn't like it very much." Deneb replied.

Isild went back to eating and tore a huge chunk out of the mushrooms. Demon sipped his cup of water as he quietly read the newspaper.

Spike was taking his time eating, not really upbeat. It didn't take long for Reina to notice.

"Are you okay?" Reina asked. Spike slowly turned to her.

"I'll be fine... I'm just keeping the rage within me for when we next encounter Kazuma and his goons." Spike answered.

"You know, Demon was right... we'll be there if you need us." Reina told Spike. This lifted a smile out of the smoker.

"For right now, I think we should concentrate on getting to the Castle Challenge. According to the Rider PDA, we're a cut under the amount of points we need not to get eliminated." Spike pointed out.

--xxx--

"Ray Blazer. I was wondering when you'd show again." Phoenix said.

"Mr. Elias, you need not socialise with these sinners. You fight purely for justice and believe in the light. You have fought darkness before. I would think extremely less of you if you joined up with their crowd." Ray told Jessie, completely ignoring Phoenix. He was already wearing the IXA suit.

"You might be right, Mr. Blazer... but I also see the light within them. They have also fought darkness. I'm staying put." Jessie held his ground.

"Enough of this!" Kivat insisted.

_Bite!_

"Henshin!" Phoenix called, transforming into Kiva. He pulled the Basshaa Fuestle. But, as with the Garuru Saber in their last fight, Ray pulled the Basshaa Fake Fuestle from his own Fueslots.

_Basshaa Fake!_

The Basshaa Magnum came but floated straight to Ray.

"Do you have any other abilities besides stealing weapons?" Phoenix sarcastically commented. Just for that, Ray shot him in the chest.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ray responded. His free hand moved over his mouthpiece and Ray removed it. In his hand, the mouthpiece flipped out into a cellphone-like device known as the IXARiser. On the triangular-shaped keypads, Ray punched in the code 1-9-3-ENTER, with the buttons lighting up.

_Rising!_

The armour on Ray began to change. In the style of Kabuto's Cast Off system, the IXA chest-and-shoulder armour shattered away into different directions. The black and white on the IXA suit had changed places and the sun design on the chest was more visible. The IXA helmet turned cobalt blue and the Save Mode helmet formation split apart. The undereye armour moved further to the sides and the top horns reshaped into something similar to what a samurai would wear.

Ray was now Kamen Rider Rising IXA.

He tossed the Basshaa Magnum aside, converted the IXARiser to its Gun mode and inserted a blue Fuestle into the gun's grip. Ray let rip with the IXARiser on Phoenix, but the force of the shot's recoil tossed Ray into the air at the same time the blow hit Phoenix, causing Phoenix to revert to human form.

Unfazed, Ray stood up: "Looks like Kiva couldn't last... so fight me, Den-O."

Nero looked at Ray and then pulled the Rider Pass from his pocket.

"Phoenix, you and the others take Randall's body somewhere safe and find out what happened to him, if you can at all. I'll deal with IXA." Nero said. Phoenix nodded painfully and flung Randall's dead weight over his shoulder. The rest of the gang ran off.

Nero brought out the Den-O Belt and clipped it onto his waist. He pushed the yellow button.

"Henshin!"

_Axe Form!_

**"Ore no tsuyosa ni omae ga naita!" **Nero quipped, constructing the DenGasher into its Axe mode. Knowing the IXARiser's firepower had destructive recoil, Ray swapped it out for the IXACalibur in sword mode. Ray came in with force, swinging his weapon at the young Rider. Nero was flipped inside out on the ground by the swipe. The ground had accidentally pushed the blue button. Nero passed it anyway.

_Rod Form!_

Nero converted the DenGasher to Rod mode. Nero brought the DenGasher down and lodged it into the ground, sending a spin kick at his opponent. Nero then charged at Ray and began slashing the hell out of him with the DenGasher. Nero faked a kick, causing Ray to duck. But when the Rider rose up, he caught a real kick to the gut that forced him backwards. Ray raised his IXACalibur in Gun mode and began shooting, but Nero swatted every shot away with the DenGasher. Ray faked a shot, and then caught Nero with a close-proximity roundhouse kick. Ray prepared to bring the IXACalibur's blade down upon Nero's head.

_Sword Form!_

Nero changed forms again. Ray descended with his IXACalibur aimed at Nero's head, but Nero pulled up his DenGasher sword to defend himself. Nero jumped up and over, catching Ray with a back kick to the back of Ray's head. Ray started swiping his IXACalibur wildly, with Nero executing twists, flips, spins and turns just to dodge it. After the last swing, Nero went for a punch, but Ray pushed it back and then smashed Nero in the gut with a big kick. Ray brought out the IXARiser again.

"Time for the finish!" Ray said, taking the blue Riser Fuestle from the gun grip and inserting it into the IXA Belt. It played a tune and charged up the IXARiser. Burying the soles of his boots into the ground, Ray took aim and fired his Rider Shooting finisher, the Final Rising Blast. The recoil still managed to throw Ray skyward, but Nero dodged the blast, with an empty bench taking the shot instead.

Ray would have no chance to resume his fight with Nero as they both were ambushed by a Gigandeath, this one known as Gigandeath Heaven. Ray & Nero both worked hard to dodge the large bolts of energy that blasted away at them.

"Damn it! Time for a new tactic!" Ray cursed to himself. He reached down and pulled a white Fuestle from his Fueslots.

_Powered IXER!_

To the sound of the Fuestle's call came a large mechanical white dragon vehicle. This was the Powered IXER. Ray jumped into the open cockpit and inserted the IXA Knuckle onto the dashboard. The Powered IXER drove into battle against the Gigandeath, grabbing it by the tail with its mechanical mouth and flinging it across the air. Ray pushed the IXA Knuckle and pulled the trigger. The IXER's neck moved behind Ray and flung the bombs off of its back at the Gigandeath. The method seemed to be working as the Gigandeath seemed to be weakening. Ray placed the IXA Knuckle back on the Belt and brought out the IXARiser again. He aimed it, used the Riser Fuestle and shot it at the Gigandeath. The giant was completely destroyed by the Final Rising Blast, which was assisted by the Powered IXER flinging a couple more bombs. Surprisingly, the Powered IXER moved an inch, also feeling the recoil of the IXARiser. Ray looked down at Nero.

"We'll finish this at the Castle Challenge... I hate it when fights are interrupted." Ray grumbled to Nero, zooming away on Powered IXER.

Nero watched Ray leave and looked to his left, where he saw another Rider, who was wielding a long gun based on a dragonfly. That Rider eventually walked off after glancing at Nero before Nero de-transformed and went to join his friends.

--xxx--

Travis extracted a sample of blood from Randall as the unconscious new user of the Bio IXA belt lay inside Phoenix' tent, set up in a rush. Travis had also set up his mobile schematics unit, or his MSU, which was stored inside a steel case until needed.

"You sure you know how to do this stuff?" Phoenix asked Travis.

"Don't worry, Phoenix. Jack taught me... so I'd be hard-pressed to screw this up. There's a shiny, golden substance flowing through the sample... and the MSU is having trouble identifying it." Travis replied. The others gathered around.

"I don't even know what that is... and I love _CSI: Miami_." Travis continued.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that the gold stuff is the mind-drug." Hao said, throwing in his two cents.

"That's what I was thinking, but usually mind-drugs are made up of stuff I've heard of before, which I know because Bumblebee used to get loaded before he worked for me. He knew the ins and outs. But this stuff... is a whole different animal." Travis explained.

"That bastard got me with mind-drugs?!"

Everybody turned and saw Randall limping out the tent.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked, keeping his disdain for Randall in the back of his mind for now.

"Ambush by Bio Gatack. Sneak attack knocked me unconscious. Next thing I know, I'm strapped to an operating table speaking to the leader of the Fake Riders." Randall began.

"Does he have a name?" Taryse wondered.

Randall nodded: "He goes by the Architect... and he has my Leangle Buckle, too!"

"How'd you end up getting Bio IXA?" Hao asked.

"I don't remember. Everything that happened after he injected that stuff into me is a complete blur." Randall responded simply.

"Well, I know that if we were to try and use the Bio IXA Belt ourselves... that Architect guy would have our DNA." Travis said.

"What?" Phoenix wondered.

"The spikes on this Wolverine's Claw aren't just for show... they have been retrofitted with memory chips of 180 gigs, which records the DNA used by this thing in its battle history. It also has a lot of black market mods on it, stuff me and the chop shop don't have access to. The Architect is playing dirty and we've got to refrain from using Bio IXA, because the spikes also have injectors, recently installed. They contain the same golden stuff that Randall's blood had, making the claw a delivery system to keep Randall under control. And by the look of your sample, Randy, he gave you a pretty strong dose." Travis went on, pointing to Randall.

"How strong?" Nero asked, having finished his battle with Ray Blazer.

"Strong enough for a couple of go-arounds. And with the addition of the golden substance in the device, I'd say it'll be coming back into effect soon." Travis answered.

"Then leave me. If I'm going to fight you, Chad... I'd rather do it under my own power. And besides, it might be a good idea to get the Architect thinking that his plan is going swimmingly." Randall decided.

"I'll see you at the next round then... because the rumour is that's when the Fake Riders make their move." Phoenix nodded in response.

"Go... I feel something climbing up my stomach. And leave Bio IXA." Randall concluded. The gang packed up, called their motorcycles and drove off. Behind them, Randall began to freak out. His vision became blurred and his eyes became bloodshot. He grabbed the Bio IXA Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He picked up the Wolverine's Claw and immediately hooked it to the belt.

_Bio Execution: Fist On!_

--xxx--

"Well, here it is... the Castle Challenge. We made it." Spike exclaimed, standing at the back of a few Riders also competing in the Castle Challenge.

"Good. I was starting to think that train ride was taking forever." Isild said to himself.

"Logic dictates that the trip would've been longer had we gone by foot, even though we were using Spike's shortcut." Demon replied.

"Thousand points, right there waiting." Reina declared as the four Riders and Deneb stood outside the large (and from the looks of things, _abandoned_) black castle, with the ZeroLiner parked right behind them.

Then six motorcycles pulled up beside the five of them. Reina moved into a smile as soon as she saw Hao remove his helmet and hop off the Machine Tornader.

"Together again, huh?" Nero said to Spike, which made him smile.

The Castle Challenge was about to begin.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 19 is finished! So, Randall, wielding the Bio IXA Belt under the influence of the Architect's mind-drug, has Phoenix on the ropes only for Jessie Elias/Kamen Rider Shadowmoon to jump in and knock Randall unconscious, Ray uses the IXARiser and Powered IXER for the first time, almost defeating Nero in battle before they were interrupted by a Gigandeath (that Ray promptly destroyed)! Isild gets to know Deneb a little better, Reina promises to help Spike out with the trio of bandits from the last chapter and everyone finally (I stress this) makes it to the Castle Challenge!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The Castle Challenge begins with a big seek-and-destroy brawl! After that ends, Nero encounters Kamen Rider Drake, Davis Nash arrives to bitterly take back the Bio IXA Belt from a controlled Randall and prove to the Architect that he deserves to lead the Fake Riders and Isild decides to have a tune-up before the second round of the tournament, facing off with Kamen Rider Gills! Coming soon...**_

_Scythe Form!_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"Let me say this to start, you've just pissed me off!"_

_Full Charge!_

_**The most powerful and sinister Kamen Rider has allied himself with Kamen Riders who do not walk the path of the light...**_

_"You all know why you are here... now I want to know why you aren't out there! Killing the few Riders who escaped my plan!"_

_**And so, the champions of the light have all fallen to the overwhelming darkness...**_

_**But two stand in the way of the shadow's intention to wipe out the Kamen Riders...**_

_Sword Form!_

_Altair Form!_

_**Darkness shall rise...**_

_"You cannot handle my power!"_

_**The light shall fight to supress it...**_

_**The Kamen Riders shall deal with their most fearsome foe yet in...**_

_"OUR HEARTS ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR EVIL! AND AS LONG AS A THOUSAND HEARTS ARE ALIVE IN THIS WORLD, YOU'LL NEVER WIN!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**In 2008...**_

_**Destiny shall play...**_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Bark out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	20. Castle Crash

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"Well, here it is... the Castle Challenge. We made it." Spike exclaimed, standing at the back of a few Riders also competing in the Castle Challenge._

_"Good. I was starting to think that train ride was taking forever." Isild said to himself._

_"Logic dictates that the trip would've been longer had we gone by foot, even though we were using Spike's shortcut." Demon replied._

_"Thousand points, right there waiting." Reina declared as the four Riders and Deneb stood outside the large (and from the looks of things, abandoned) black castle, with the ZeroLiner parked right behind them._

_Then six motorcycles pulled up beside the five of them. Reina moved into a smile as soon as she saw Hao remove his helmet and hop off the Machine Tornader._

_"Together again, huh?" Nero said to Spike, which made him smile._

_The Castle Challenge was about to begin._

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 20: Castle Crash.**

"Welcome, Kamen Riders... to Skylord Castle, the battleground of the Castle Challenge. I am your host for the evening, Shinoda-san. The rules are pretty simple. On the top of the castle stands a sarcophagus, containing the prize for this competition, the Sword of Eternal Night, which grants the owner a new universal form. The first Rider to reach it and release it from the sarcophagus wins the competition. No teams... and last Rider standing, which means you are permitted... no, _encouraged_... to use the castle as a weapon! Please, state your name and designation for the record and we can begin." The owner of the castle introduced.

"Ray Blazer, Kamen Rider IXA."

"Korsen Korajo, Kamen Rider Psyga."

"Byakayu Kyrosai, Kamen Rider Kaixa."

"Jessie Elias, Kamen Rider Shadowmoon."

"Sage Night, Kamen Rider Knight."

"Hao Wong, Kamen Rider Agito."

"Spike Campbell, Kamen Rider Gatack."

"Taryse Evans, Kamen Rider Femme."

"Reina Lang, Kamen Rider Kuuga."

"Travis Triton, Kamen Rider Delta."

"Rick Domonic, Kamen Rider Gills."

"Nero Samson, Kamen Rider Den-O."

"Isild Kildrash, Kamen Rider Zeronos."

"Chad Leiter, Kamen Rider Kiva."

"Shohei Tachibana, Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form."

Nero looked over and was pleased to see Shohei back in the game.

Travis whispered to Phoenix: "Looks like its a free-for-all. Get ready, because I ain't goin' easy on ya'!"

With a smirk, Phoenix whispered back: "I'm going even _harder _on _you_, then."

"With a win on this challenge, the winning Rider gains 1000 points to spend however he sees fit. Get ready!" Shinoda-san ordered.

"Henshin!"

_Fist On!_

_Complete!_

_HENSHIN!_

_Awakening!_

_Sword Form!_

_Altair Form!_

_Darkstarter!_

_Wing Form!_

--xxx--

"Rider Kick!" Spike called.

_Rider Kick!_

Spike jammed his foot of crackling electrical energy into Ray's chest. Ray grinned on impact and swatted Spike away as if he was nothing. Ray took a step back as other Riders charged him. Ray fired several bolts from the IXACalibur, but Tachibana swatted the blasts out of the air with his double DenGashers.

He leapt, flipping up and over Ray . . . leaving the werewolf open to being hit by Reina's flying Mighty Kick. Not leaving the one known as IXA anytime to recover, Taryse jumped in and hit Ray with a series of slashes from her Blanc Visor.

Ray tried to retaliate, but Taryse backflipped away, at the same time Kyrosai somersaulted in under her and, as he leapt up, knocked Ray back with an uppercut blow from his Kaixa Blaygun. Ray got back on his feet, only to find the Riders standing together, weapons at the ready.

"All right." Tachibana responded. He held out his DenGashers and passed over the Terminal Buckle.

_Full Charge!_

The blades glowed gold and crackles of lightning danced around them. Tachibana ran at Ray who tried to throw up a futile defense, but Tachibana closed the distance and with a powerful side-to-side strike, slashed right through IXA. Spike dived over Tachibana and smashed Ray over the head with his Gatack Double Caliburs. Ray's head dropped for a split-second and then...

_Rising!_

Blasting his way into Rising IXA, Ray smirked under his helmet and then backhanded Spike out of the way.

--xxx--

"This is kind of a change, don't ya' think? Me kicking your ass instead of saving it?" Phoenix almost mocked as he, Isild and Nero faced off.

"You couldn't do that even if your life depended on it!" Nero laughed back. This irritated Phoenix a little bit, coming from his best friend. He swung his weapon for Nero, but the red-clad Rider easily countered with a kick to the ribs that sent Phoenix into the painting on the wall, splitting it in half.

Isild tried his luck and was a little more successful as he slashed Nero across the chest with the ZeroGasher, causing sparks to fly. Suddenly, in came Korsen Korajo, who dove for Isild and took him down with a tackle combined with the force of his Psyga Tonfas. Isild landed next to Phoenix on the ground.

Taking the initiative, Korajo & Isild lunged forward at one another. Isild leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Korajo was quick to duck, and Isild flew right over his head. As he came back down, Isild turned around and moved in with a fist.

Korajo blocked the attack, then thrust out his foot. The kick to Isild's chest caused him to stumble back, but he managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, he moved into a Rider Kick and landed a direct hit. Korajo was hurt. Korajo was quick to get up. Korajo charged, swinging his fists, intending to take off Isild's head.

However, his assault was stopped cold by an identical attack Isild now held in a block position as arms met. He sidestepped out of the block position, spun, and knocked Korajo back with a powerful blow to the jaw. Fists met again and again. Korajo was also amazingly agile for his large frame.

Korajo and Isild found themselves at another stalemate, muscles tense, struggling for control of the battle. Korajo lashed out with a kick, knocking Isild back, also getting in a tonfa shot, sending sparks flying, at the same time. Isild held his hand to his chest where Korajo bashed him.

The blow hurt. Korajo roared and thrust his weapons forward again. A blast of Exceed Charged energy erupted from the Tonfas. Isild flipped out of the way and the blast disintegrated a wooden wall behind where he had been standing. He looked at the wall, then back at Korajo.

Isild used the chance to dive into the air with a big leap and then execute the Rider Kick. There was nothing Korajo could do: he was a sitting duck for sure. That's where everyone assumed wrong, as Korajo suddenly used no effort at all to thrust his Tonfas forward again. The attacks connected and Isild flew across the wooden floor, coming out on the short stick of that fight.

"Deneb, come!" Isild called out as he flipped the Zeronos Card. Deneb jumped into action.

_Vega Form!_

Now leading the Zeronos team, Deneb converted the ZeroGasher to Bowgun mode and attempted to blast Korajo out of the window that Kamen Rider Psyga stood in front of.

--xxx--

Kyrosai started to ascend towards the top of the castle by vaulting from wall-to-wall, but was cut off at the pass by Hao. He kept ahold of Kyrosai and tried to drill him into the ground on his head a long way down, but Kyrosai executed a judo-like toss through the air and quickly followed that up with a devastating double blast from both the Kaixa Blaygun and the Kaixa Phone. Hao hit the ground floor with a thud. Kyrosai continued on to the castle's roof.

Out of instinct, Reina paused attacking Ray to go check upon Hao.

--xxx--

Taryse quickly did a front somersault, flipping over Sage's head. Before he could react, she delivered a hard roundhouse kick to his unprotected back. He was lifted off his feet and thrown to the ground, hard. Taryse pressed her attack with a jumping flip kick to his face and hard kick to his stomach. Before her stomach kick could connect, however, Sage grabbed her leg and threw her away from him. Sage took out an Advent card and activated it in his Dark Visor.

_Advent!_

This summoned Sage's contract monster, Darkwing. Taryse recognized that the monster was charging her and quickly rolled to the side. She charged at Sage, slashing at him with her Blanc Visor, which strangely looked similar to Sage's.

--xxx--

Seeing Kyrosai's ascension to the roof, Ray followed after him while the other Riders fought amongst themselves. Inserting the Riser Fuestle into the IXA Belt, Ray suffered the consequence of the IXARiser's recoil, but it was irrelevant as Ray accomplished his goal of blasting Kyrosai out of the air. They both fell down towards the lowest floor, but Ray quickly thought and used Kyrosai as a springboard to propel him back to the walls. _His_ ascension to the top was on.

--xxx--

_Full Charge!_

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 3!" Nero yelled, charging up the DenGasher to take out Phoenix.

But before he could hit the finisher, Korajo blindsided him with the Cobalt Smash, sending both Nero & Korajo through another wall.

Using this to his advantage. Phoenix jumped, rolled, twisted and flipped his way off the walls after Ray.

--xxx--

Ray went to retrieve the Sword of Eternal Night, thinking he had an easy path, but Phoenix halted his advance.

"Kiva! Have you come to prove how much more pathetic you are? Or maybe you have come for forgiveness for your sins?" Ray taunted.

"No dice!" Phoenix replied, reaching down for the purple fuestle, the one he hadn't used yet.

_Dogga Hammer!_

Castle Doran appeared and dropped off a large purple statuette based on Frankenstein's Monster, which folded out into a large, fist-based war hammer. Upon grabbing the hilt of the Dogga Hammer, Phoenix's suit began to change. The Darkstarter deactivated and both arms were bound by chains.

They split to reveal bulky purple gauntlets and shoulderpads. The chest armour then became a bulky, purple and silver version of itself. Kivat's eyes went violet and then Kiva's omnilens followed suit.

The two began to fight. Phoenix was doing well using his dodging ability as an advantage against Ray, although he suffered a great loss in speed. However, Ray unleashed his IXACalibur in gun mode and blasted Phoenix before throwing him to the ground.

Phoenix laid there for a few moments and struggled to get back up due to the Dogga armour's weight. Ray walked towards Phoenix to deliver the final blow. Phoenix managed to get back up and smash into Ray with the Dogga Hammer multiple times. Phoenix then held the Hammer's hilt above Kivat.

_Dogga Bite!_

Phoenix stood the hammer up and used a hand motion, which turned the skies to darkness. Lightning struck as the Dogga Hammer opened up like a hand and revealed an eye. The eye blasted something at Ray and the one known as IXA found himself unable to move.

Closing the Dogga Hammer back up, Phoenix raised his large weapon and swung it around. One more lift, the hammer duplicated its point of damage into a large spirit version and Phoenix crushed Ray through the wooden roof with the Dogga Form finisher, the Dogga Thunder Clap. Lucky a group of Riders were still fighting, or Ray would never have broken his fall.

Finished with his fight, Phoenix walked over to the sarcophagus containing the Sword of Eternal Night, pushed the red button at the side and watched it open. The large, golden broadsword was revealed in a holster connected to the sarcophagus by a large chain.

Detransforming, Phoenix took the sword by the hilt and unleashed it. He then heard something.

_"Riders, cease battle. The Sword has been retrieved."_

--xxx--

"Thank you for a good battle, milady. But if you'll excuse me... I've got to go find my wayward protege." Sage Night complimented Taryse.

--xxx--

"We didn't get a chance to fight today, Samson... but we'll resume our battle another time!" Ray growled at Nero.

--xxx--

Back on the road to the second round, Phoenix admired the golden sword that he had just won and his friends followed suit.

"Well done on winning, bro. Kind of bummed you whupped my ass." Nero commented.

"I'm just mad we didn't get a clean fight. Anyways, Taryse, here's the datachip with our thousand points. Rack 'em up for all of us." Phoenix replied, handing Taryse a small computer chip that she promptly inserted into her Rider PDA. After adding Jessie the other day, the Riders' scores increased... but not by much.

"So what are you gonna' do with that sword?" Travis wondered. Phoenix eyed the sword for a minute and then handed it to Jessie.

"I don't need it... if there's a new form waiting within the sword, then Jessie should have it. I'm perfectly happy with my gigantic purple punching war hammer, fishman gun and foldout werewolf sword, thanks very much." Phoenix replied. Jessie was in awe of how this thing was beautifully crafted and then summoned the Shadowmoon Kingstone to his waist. Holding the Sword of Eternal Night's hilt towards the Kingstone, Jessie witnessed as his henshin belt's gem split apart and became a green-and-black equivalent to the Black RX Kingstone.

"Shadow Henshin... RX!" Jessie called. The Shadowmoon armour covered his body, but was also joined by outer armour. Black shoulderpads, chest armour with a green dome in the middle, wrist armour, knee armour and shinguards. The transformation was finished off with two black mechanical wings appearing on Jessie's back.

"Alright! I am now Kamen Rider Shadowmoon RX... Arch-Angel Form!" Jessie declared.

"I gotta' admit... that's impressive." Travis commented.

_"I saw your fight against Ray Blazer the other day... Nero, is it?"_

Nero looked around for the source of the female voice. The owner of that voice soon revealed herself, holding what looked to be a blue and silver gun grip. Nero recognised it as the gun grip on the Dragonfly-based gun he saw after Ray Blazer had just finished defeating the Gigandeath with the Powered IXER.

"You... you're the one who was around when the Gigandeath attacked us." Nero remembered.

She smiled: "You have a great memory. I just defeated that thing and it grew into that skyscraper-sized greasetrap. My name is Azulana Yurai."

"Nero Samson. These are my friends, Phoenix, Taryse, Hao, Kivat, Jessie & Travis." Nero responded.

"I noticed that during your fight against Blazer, you went through three different fighting styles and it almost beat him. I think you should have one more in the bank if you really want to get nasty on the battlefield." Azulana explained.

"How so?" Nero said.

"I do a lot of different types of dance; hip hop, breakdance, you name it, I've probably done it. And I think you could benefit from that kind of fighting style." Azulana replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be a rival Rider? Why are you offering this?" Nero wondered.

"Did I say I was offering anything? And yes, I am looking to win the tournament for myself... but I'm not going to sabotage anyone else along the way there. Besides, I want healthy competition, not a shortcut." Azulana answered in defense.

Nero nodded in understanding: "So, what would it take to get you to train me in that style, _if _I wanted it?"

Azulana smiled again: "Show me you can use a gun."

"Okay. Simple enough."

"Not simple enough, Nero... I'm letting you handle the Drake Grip and your target is me."

A mechanical dragonfly flew to the scene and perched itself inside the Drake Grip that Azulana held up.

"Henshin!"

_HENSHIN!_

After becoming Kamen Rider Drake, Azulana tossed the Drake Grip to Nero. Nero nodded and wrapped the Den-O Belt to his waist. Without pressing any buttons, Nero just passed over the Terminal Buckle. He was then covered in the least-powerful of his forms, Plat Form.

"Show me." She told him simply.

--xxx--

_"Yes, Davis?"_

"Architect, I am a bit upset that you have replaced me on the Fake Riders team. What does this Randall Kalish have that I don't?"

_"He is a necessary component of my plans. This does not mean I have replaced you."_

"Sir, you handed him Bio IXA on a silver platter! If that isn't replacement, then I can't tell you what is."

_"Maybe this handover of the Bio IXA system was warranted. You have failed your mission three times now."_

"Sir, you called me away the first two."

_"Don't backtalk me, Davis. My plan will come to fruition in due time... right after the second round to be exact. My spy within Jack Ryker's administration gave to me a copy of the schedule."_

"Sir, it's not my place to judge your decisions... but I believe I am a better candidate for the Bio IXA system than Kalish is. And I shall prove that to you."

_"Don't interrupt young Randall's mission... or you shall find yourself on the wrong end of my wrath!"_

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 20 is finished! This chapter opens with a massive 15-Rider brawl, with Phoenix using the strength of the Dogga Hammer to win against Ray and obtain the Sword of Eternal Night as his prize before handing it off to Jessie, who unlocks Shadowmoon's new custom form, RX Arch-Angel Form! Azulana Yurai makes her presence known to Nero and offers to train him to fight with the art of dancing if he can prove himself while using the Drake Grip and then Davis Nash voices his concerns to the Architect after learning Randall Kalish had been given the Bio IXA system! (I mainly used this chapter as filler to get the Castle Challenge and Dogga Form debut out of the way, that's the reason why I missed a couple of things)**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Nero successfully demonstrates his adeptness in gunplay, which gives Azulana reason to train him, but it ends up turning into a danceoff when everybody takes a break at a bar... where two strange characters make appearances! Also, Isild & Demon go at it in a sparring session of their own while Reina encounters Sha Jien, better known as Kamen Rider Orga! And an alliance is formed when Sky Raider's sister is put in danger by the Fake Riders! Coming soon...**_

_"Phoenix! Taryse! Hao! Travis! Jessie! Everyone!"_

_**Entangled in vines...**_

_"Those thorns came out of nowhere..."_

_**The Kamen Riders have fallen...**_

_"Follow me, Kivat... we're going to see if any other Riders survived this."_

_**The most powerful and sinister Kamen Rider has allied himself with Kamen Riders who do not walk the path of the light...**_

_"You all know why you are here... now I want to know why you aren't out there! Killing the few Riders who escaped my plan!"_

_**Most will come to destroy the survivors...**_

_"Keep running, Reina! I'll push 'em back!"_

_**And others to help them...**_

_"Your chosen path... is defeat! Henshin!"_

_Scythe Form!_

_"Let's finish this!"_

_Wing Form!_

_**The shadows will be fought... by the shining golden light...**_

_"HISSATSU! ORE-TACHI NO HISSATSU WAZA! MAGNA VERSION!"_

_**The Kamen Riders shall deal with their most fearsome foe yet...**_

_"OUR HEARTS ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR EVIL! AND AS LONG AS A THOUSAND HEARTS ARE ALIVE IN THIS WORLD, YOU'LL NEVER WIN!"_

_**In 2008...**_

_**Destiny shall play...**_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Dog it out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. I will be PM'ing a few of you soon, concerning contributions to Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider: The Golden Thorn, but until then, bark back at ya' boy!**_


	21. Danceoff With The Dragon

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"I saw your fight against Ray Blazer the other day... Nero, is it?"_

_"My name is Azulana Yurai."_

_"Nero Samson. These are my friends, Phoenix, Taryse, Hao, Kivat, Jessie & Travis."_

_Azulana smiled again: "Show me you can use a gun."_

_"Okay. Simple enough."_

_"Not simple enough, Nero... I'm letting you handle the Drake Grip and your target is me."_

_A mechanical dragonfly flew to the scene and perched itself inside the Drake Grip that Azulana held up._

_"Henshin!"_

_HENSHIN!_

_After becoming Kamen Rider Drake, Azulana tossed the Drake Grip to Nero. Nero nodded and wrapped the Den-O Belt to his waist. Without pressing any buttons, Nero just passed over the Terminal Buckle. He was then covered in the least-powerful of his forms, Plat Form._

_"Show me." She told him simply._

_--xxx--_

_"My plan will come to fruition in due time... right after the second round to be exact. My spy within Jack Ryker's administration gave to me a copy of the schedule."_

_"I believe I am a better candidate for the Bio IXA system than Kalish is. And I shall prove that to you."_

_"Don't find yourself on the wrong end of my wrath!"_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 21: Danceoff With The Dragon.**

"Good, Nero. Your speed, your valor in wielding a gun... its almost hitting me on target!" Azulana said to Nero, while trying to dodge the shots from her own Drake Grip that Nero held in his palm. Nero was narrowly missing her.

"But just remember that 'almost' isn't good enough!" She said, egging Nero on even more.

Nero nodded at these words and aimed the Drake Grip at Azulana again, but the results remained the same. Azulana dodged every one of the shots, using her dancing techniques.

Thinking fast, Nero faked a shot and then pulled the same handstand that Azulana executed. This time, Nero fired a successful shot that bounced off of Azulana's chest armour. This knocked her off the handstand and onto the ground.

Almost laughing, Azulana got to her feet.

"One step ahead of the game... how come I didn't take that into account? Nice one, Nero." Azulana complimented.

"Well, great minds do think alike." Nero responded.

Azulana almost blushed under her helmet: "Please, stop or I'm gonna' have to punch you!"

Nero passed her back the Drake Grip and Azulana promptly shot him in the chest.

"Did I say practice was over?" Azulana chuckled. She then helped Nero to his feet.

"I'm kidding, you did well." Azulana said. Nero laughed at the joke and then reverted to human form.

"You've proven to me you can use a gun. And very well, I will say. I think it's time I held up my end of the bargain." Azulana offered.

--xxx--

Randall, still under the heavy influence of the Architect's mind drugs, received his orders.

_"Bio IXA, your new target is Sun Raider. She is located at a hotel in Skydome City, not far from your location. And so you have no reservations, she is part of my plan to draw Kamen Rider Kabuto out. I'm uploading the coordinates to your mobile computer now. But first, retrieve Sergeant Wolfe and Sakurada. They are still on their mission going after Orga."_

Randall grinned; a crooked grin that didn't belong to him: "I live to serve you, Architect."

--xxx--

_"Feel it as passion ties into your performances. Let the ever-fickle muses carried by the wind inspire you... let them drive you. But remember that your performances are also driven by the union of the mind, the body and the spirit. Without any of those, you cannot succeed."_

--xxx--

Reina had decided to go and get groceries, so Deneb could keep on cooking for them during arduous trips on the ZeroLiner. Loads of mushrooms, if Deneb was ever going to keep serving his highly-regarded shiitake. This made Reina laugh a little; Deneb was quite a character. And she could see no harm coming from him in the near future.

She made her way across a field towards where Isild and Deneb had hidden the ZeroLiner.

She was cut off by the sight of a man... Sha Jien, the man who wielded the Orga Driver (which was sitting in its box right next to him), sitting under a tree reading a novel called _Skull Man_. She was kind of confused, but wasn't one to judge. Suddenly...

_"Sha Jien... Kamen Rider Orga! Come peacefully and my boss shall reward you by inducting you into our camp!"_

The distinct voice of Fake Rider Darren Wolfe rang out as he, followed by another Fake Rider by the name of Sakurada, approached the peaceful Sha Jien.

"Did you hear me?" Wolfe almost growled. Sha Jien glanced at the Fake Rider.

"Loud and clear. It's just my perogative whether I want to listen or not." Sha Jien simply replied.

"We are going to give you your last chance, Sha Jien. Give up conscious or give up knocked out. It's your choice. Our boss doesn't care as long as you get to him." Sakurada angrily demanded. He then went to confiscate the Orga Gear, but Sha Jien flipped him onto his back with a sweeping kick. This alarmed Wolfe enough to pull the Bio Garren Buckle from his waistcoat.

"I don't think so!" Reina yelled, which got the Fake Riders' attention. Using her hand motions, Reina summoned the Kuuga Arcle to her waist after putting the groceries to one side.

"Henshin!"

Reina transformed into Kuuga Mighty Form. Unfazed by Reina's appearance, Wolfe formed the Bio Garren Belt onto his waist.

"Henshin! Bio Execute!"

_Bio Execution: Turn Up!_

Wolfe became Bio Garren and pointed the Bio Garren Rouser towards Reina. Reina decided to kick it up a couple of notches and picked up an idle small treebranch off of the floor. It transformed into the Titan Sword and Reina went into Titan Form. Wolfe began the battle with a few shots from the Bio Garren Rouser that Reina parried with the Titan Sword. She then allowed Wolfe to keep on shooting her long enough so she could get in range and strike him with a spinning version of the Calamity Titan attack. She tossed the Titan Sword away, and it reverted back into the treebranch. Reina flipped back towards it and picked it up, after which it transformed into the Dragon Rod, thus turning Reina into Dragon Form.

Sakurada began to move again: "Henshin! Bio Execute!"

_Bio Execution: COMPLETE!_

Sakurada transformed into Bio Psyga and suddenly turned towards Sha Jien. He swung the Bio Tonfa, but missed Sha Jien's head and received a kick to the gut for his troubles. Sha Jien pulled the Orga Driver from its case and strapped it to his waist. He punched in '0-0-0-ENTER' on the Orga Phone.

_Standing By!_

"Henshin."

_Complete!_

Sha Jien became Kamen Rider Orga once again. With his Orga Slantzer, Sha Jien began a fight with Sakurada. Bashing the Slantzer off of the Bio Tonfa, Sha Jien easily gained the upper hand against Sakurada, so Sakurada decided to equip a Bio-Whistle onto the Bio Psyga Unit.

_Bio Execution: Cobalt Divide, Rise Up!_

Sakurada un-equipped the Tonfa and jumped into the air, preparing to strike Sha Jien with his Rider Kick, the Cobalt Divide. Sha Jien, ever so calm, pushed the 'ENTER' button on the Orga Phone.

_Exceed Charge!_

The Orga Slantzer tripled in size and Sha Jien swung it, knocking Sakurada out of the air.

Reina & Wolfe continued their fight, and Wolfe found himself unable to counter Reina's melee style, so he activated a Bio Whistle.

_Bio Execution: Blade Mode!_

A blade extended across the barrel of the Bio Garren Rouser and Wolfe's dilemma with a melee style disappeared. He repeatedly struck Reina hard and then bashed her with a Rider Kick. Reina was being completely overpowered. Inserting another Bio Whistle, Wolfe prepared for the finishing blow.

_Bio Execution: Sky Slash, Rise Up!_

Wolfe leaped and descended, giving Reina little to no time to defend herself. Reina flipped across the ground and the red from her armour faded to white, with the horns on her helmet shortening. She was knocked back into Growing Form. Wolfe was quick to lift her up by her throat. He didn't get to hold her there, as Sha Jien smashed Sakurada into Wolfe with his Emperor Smash Rider Kick. Reina lay in pain on the ground while Sha Jien prepared to defend himself once again.

_Bio Execution: Fist On!_

Sha Jien was blindsided by shots from the BioShadow, wielded by Randall Kalish, the new user of Bio IXA.

"I was wondering when the Architect would send you, Kalish." Sakurada spat as he and Wolfe scurried over to their newly-appointed teammate.

"The Architect has given us orders to abandon this mission... because we have a new one to complete." Randall informed them. With that, the Fake Riders got on their bikes and drove away. Sha Jien cancelled his transformation and Reina followed suit, wounded from battle with Wolfe. Sha Jien, without a word, went straight back to reading underneath the tree.

Reina, while clutching her arm, grabbed the groceries and walked behind the trees, across another field where the ZeroLiner was waiting.

Sha Jien watched with curiosity as the ZeroLiner zoomed overhead.

--xxx--

Azulana had decided to take Nero and his friends to a bar known as the Elated Emperor.

"Why are we coming here?" Nero wondered. He had listened to Azulana's words closely, and managed to ace her training.

"There's a party tonight... hip hop music and a lot of breakdancers. A good place to test your skills." Azulana replied.

Kivat became uneasy: "What about me?"

"Don't worry; you can hide in my jacket." Phoenix assured him.

The DJ at the booth began the music and dancers engaged in a session of one-ups-manship. Nero watched on, enjoying the performances and then became alarmed at a purple dragon-based Imagin also taking the floor to dance... but none of the dancers were terrified. They just continued dancing.

"They're not bothered by the Imagin dude!" Nero said to Azulana, astonished.

"Oh, Ryuutaros. He's an Emperor-regular. Get in there; you can give him a run for his money." Azulana encouraged. Nero nodded confidently and joined in the danceoff.

_Itsunomanika shinobikomu shoutai_

_nazo sugite ochitsuite irannai_

_sawaideru ma ni migoto sutanbai_

_Won't Wait for the answer_

_Jama na yatsu wa taoshite kamawanai_

_itte mita dake kotae iranai_

_moriagari na odoraseru My style_

_Let your body move_

_Yomenai tenkai yaritai houdai soko ga mondai_

_honto no tokoro oshiete_

_Hands up in the air mendou kusai ze tatakau dake_

_yeah! yeah! yeah! yeah!_

Ryuutaros stood on one hand while touching his foot in the air with his other hand. Not to be outdone, Nero dived over Ryuutaros and then did a low-air backflip before moving his feet to the music. The danceoff became intense.

_Koboreochiru suna mitai ni (Try this Gun form)_

_toki wa tomaranai ze (Cuz Time goes by Can't stop it, right?)_

_ima wo minogasu na Double-Action (See the Double-Action)_

_"ima to" "mirai" hitotsu ni tokeau shunkan_

_(Nothing's gonna stop us Here we go right now)_

_Jibun dake de kudashiteku handan_

_yabai kurai uchimakuru gangan_

_taagetto nigasazu shoot 'em down_

_Won't wait for the answer_

_Fukai toko tsukamarete kontorooru_

_ushinatte tokidoki wa bousou_

_kiken da shi soba ni iru hodo_

_Tell me what you want_

_Tanoshimu dake ki no sumu made Just like party_

_suki na you ni yarasete_

_This is not a game kangaete yo tatakau wake_

_yeah! yeah! yeah! yeah!_

Nero spun on one foot in front of Ryuutaros then made a gun motion with his hand, inviting Ryuutaros to try and outdo him. Ryuutaros gave out a couple of spins on his own, jumped up and then twisted his body around on the floor in a breakdance.

_Futatsu no koe ima kasanaru (Try this Gun form)_

_tsuyosa wa saijoukyuu (Cuz Time goes by Can't stop it, right?)_

_kiken na Vibration Double-Action (See the Double-Action)_

_"kokoro" "chikara" hitotsu ni kagayaku kiseki wo..._

_(Nothing's gonna stop us Here we go right now)_

_Murasaki no chikara tokihanatte (Try this Gun form)_

_jikuu someageru (Cuz Time goes by Can't stop it, right?)_

_daremo tomerarenai Double-Action (See the Double-Action)_

_taosu dake sa kotae nanka kikanai ma ni_

_Koboreochiru suna mitai ni (Try this Gun form)_

_toki wa tomaranai ze (Cuz Time goes by Can't stop it, right?)_

_ima wo minogasu na Double-Action (See the Double-Action)_

_"ima to" "mirai" hitotsu ni tokeau shunkan_

_(Nothing's gonna stop us Here we go right now)_

The song played by the DJ concluded and Nero stood face to face with Ryuutaros. An ovation followed for both of them.

"You got something special." Ryuutaros told Nero. The ovation then stopped as a golden Imagin with a black horn on his head and two axe-blades as shoulderpads burst through the door.

"Ryuutaros! The Mole Imagin have found us!" He bellowed.

"Coming, Kuma-chan!" Ryuutaros replied, scurrying out the door after his friend. Nero regrouped with his friends, immediately taking the Rider Pass out of his pocket.

"Mole Imagin? They could use some help." Nero suggested.

"Then it's time for you to put your training to the test." Azulana responded. Nero nodded to his friends and rushed outside.

--xxx--

Sky Raider made it to Skydome City and only had to walk a few meters to get to the hotel that his sister Sun had set up for them.

But things wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. He noticed three very-familiar bikes: the Fake Riders' Machine Doppelgangers, which had been present when he was attacked by the Fake Riders himself.

Alarmed by their appearance, Sky rushed into the hotel and got the room in which Sun was staying from the secretary. Sky bolted up the stairs as the Kabuto Zecter hooked itself to Sky's henshin belt.

_HENSHIN! Change Beetle! Clock Up!_

Sky made it all the way to the seventh floor and Clocked Over, where he saw the Fake Riders dragging Sun out of the hotel room. Sky brought out the Kunai Dagger, which caught the attention of Wolfe & Randall. Sakurada kept a tight grip on a terrified Sun as Wolfe & Randall moved forward.

"Henshin! Bio Execute!"

_Bio Execution!_

The Fake Riders fired off every weapon they had at the vengeful Kabuto and left Sky a steaming wreck on the floor.

"Sky Raider... be aware that there is no deal this time." Wolfe taunted, lifting his bladed Bio Garren Rouser for the knockout shot. Unlike with Reina, this time, he was thwarted.

_"Hell calls... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to end their undeserved lives... Now listen up, humans... I am the warrior of justice for the world... I am Kamen Rider Stronger!"_

The one known as MONARCH rushed in to Sky's aid. With sparks exploding off of his wrist and being absorbed by the Stronger Electora, MONARCH transformed into Stronger and smashed both Randall & Wolfe with a double Rider Kick.

Deciding to fight with MONARCH, Wolfe charged. MONARCH and Wolfe went into a clash, exchanging fisticuffs and strong kicks to the gut along the way.

_Bio Execution: Burning Crash, Rise Up!_

MONARCH was quick to counter the Fake Rider's attack with a Rider Kick of his own, known as the Stronger Den Kick. The attack worked and Wolfe was slammed onto his back. Randall, still under the Architect's influence, equipped the BioCalibur and went after MONARCH, but Sky put an end to that.

_Rider Kick!_

Randall sailed into Wolfe off of the force of Sky's Rider Kick and Sky & MONARCH stood tall over them. Sky activated his Clock Up again while Sakurada was distracted and snatched Sun from him. Angrily, Wolfe & Randall returned to their feet.

_"Fake Riders, return to base. If you have not captured Sun Raider, then do not worry about that mission. There are other times when you can strike. And besides, our new weapon awaits."_

Wolfe nodded and then pointed his finger at Sky: "You're very lucky today. But remember this, we won't be denied if he sends us after you again!"

With that, the Fake Riders jumped out of the window. Sky, with Sun clutching him out of fear, turned to MONARCH.

"Why did you help me?" Sky wondered.

"I've been watching you for a while, Sky Raider. You hold a very interesting ideal... you hate humans. This I agree with. Their entire existence is a sham and their kind does not deserve this world. We share that hatred... and if you follow the same path as me, then you and your family hold a place within the euphoria to come. And in my view, it is better to make an alliance with me rather than the human race..." MONARCH explained.

"That is... the truth. May this allegiance last... and the human race crumble for all we care." Sky followed, shaking MONARCH's hand in union.

--xxx--

Outside the Elated Emperor, Ryuutaros and his Imagin friend were having at it with several Mole Imagin. Nero rushed to their aid, wrapping the Den-O Belt to his waist. This caught Ryuutaros's attention.

"_Den-O?_" Ryuutaros wondered.

"Henshin!" Nero called out, pressing the red button.

_Sword Form!_

**"Ore Sanjou!"**

Nero rushed into battle and struck away at the Mole Imagin with frightening ease, using Azulana's dance training to guide him. With a frontflip handstand, Nero sliced a Mole Imagin's head and kicked another in the face. Ryuutaros and his friend walked up to Nero.

_Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza... Part 4!" Nero called, using the arc of energy that bound his blade to destroy three of the five Mole Imagin. The other two had rolled away at the last minute.

"Damn." Nero muttered under his breath. Ryuutaros then reached from behind and pressed the purple button. Nero looked at Ryuutaros in confusion.

"Learn how to use a gun with all that dancing." Ryuutaros almost laughed. Nero nodded and passed over the purple flashing buckle.

_Gun Form!_

Nero went purple and he reconfigured the DenGasher into its gun mode.

"Mind if I defeat you guys? **Kotae Wa Kiitenai!**" Nero quipped, spinning around and shooting some of the DenGasher's destructive firepower that immediately floored the Mole Imagin. The dancing really came into play with every movement of this form, giving Nero greater flexibility and speed. He mopped the floor with the Mole Imagin and blasted them further away.

_Full Charge!_

"Never could hear you, anyways." Nero told the Mole Imagin as the DenGasher used the Gun Form armour to charge for the final attack, the Wild Shot. A great ball of purple energy built up around the barrel of the DenGasher and Nero fired it, reducing the Moles to dust.

Watching from afar, Azulana began clapping: _"Nice one, Nero. Let's see how you do in the second round of the tournament."_

Nero unclipped the Den-O Belt and reverted to human form. He was greeted by Ryuutaros and his buddy.

"How did you know what button I was going to try?" Nero asked the dragon-like Imagin.

"I didn't. I was just getting tired of waiting for you to try it. Name's Ryuutaros. He's Kuma-chan, Kintaros!" Ryuutaros introduced.

"My name is Nero Samson."

That struck a chord with Ryuutaros and Kintaros. They looked at each other and then Ryuutaros looked back at Nero.

Ryuutaros suddenly remembered: "Drake-san's son! It's been a long time!"

"We've got to find Urataros, Ryuuta. We can't hang around." Kintaros told his childish companion.

"Urataros? He said he was going back to the DenLiner!" Nero informed them.

"Well, at least he's safe from the Mole Imagin in the forest." Kintaros replied.

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 21 is done! So, Nero successfully demonstrates his adeptness in gunplay, which gives Azulana reason to train him, but it ends up turning into a danceoff when everybody takes a break at a bar known as the Elated Emperor, running into Kintaros and Ryuutaros before Nero unlocks Gun Form to come to their aid (anybody else enjoy having Double-Action Gun Form in this chapter?), Reina is defeated in a battle with the Fake Riders while the peaceful Sha Jien wins his fight and Sky saves his sister from a Fake Riders' kidnapping, forming an alliance with MONARCH, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Stronger!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Festivities in Skydome City flare up as Tournament Kamen Rider's second round begins! Temporary alliances are made and quickly broken in an attempt to escape elimination! Coming Chapter 26...**_

_"Phoenix! Taryse! Hao! Travis! Jessie! Everyone!"_

_**Entangled in vines...**_

_"Those thorns came out of nowhere..."_

_**The Kamen Riders have fallen...**_

_"Follow me, Kivat... we're going to see if any other Riders survived this."_

_**The most powerful and sinister Kamen Rider has allied himself with Kamen Riders who do not walk the path of the light...**_

_"You all know why you are here... now I want to know why you aren't out there! Killing the few Riders who escaped my plan!"_

_**Most will come to destroy the survivors...**_

_"Keep running, Reina! I'll push 'em back!"_

_**And others to help them...**_

_"Your chosen path... is defeat! Henshin!"_

_Scythe Form!_

_"Let's finish this!"_

_Wing Form!_

_**The shadows will be fought... by the shining golden light...**_

_"He cannot kill you. Ever."_

_**In 2008...**_

_**Darkness and light collide...**_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Dog it out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. I will still be PM'ing a few of you soon, concerning contributions to Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider: The Golden Thorn (I haven't forgotten), but until then, bark back at ya' boy!**_


	22. Caged Fury

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_Inserting another Bio Whistle, Wolfe prepared for the finishing blow._

_Bio Execution: Sky Slash, Rise Up!_

_Wolfe leaped and descended, giving Reina little to no time to defend herself. Reina was knocked back into Growing Form. Wolfe was quick to lift her up by her throat. He didn't get to hold her there, as Sha Jien smashed Sakurada into Wolfe with his Emperor Smash Rider Kick. Sha Jien was blindsided by shots from the BioShadow, wielded by Randall Kalish, the new user of Bio IXA._

_"The Architect has given us orders to abandon this mission... because we have a new one to complete." Randall informed them. _

_Sha Jien watched with curiosity as the ZeroLiner zoomed overhead._

_The song played by the DJ concluded and Nero stood face to face with Ryuutaros. An ovation followed for both of them._

_"You got something special." Ryuutaros told Nero. The ovation then stopped as a golden Imagin with a black horn on his head and two axe-blades as shoulderpads burst through the door._

_"Ryuutaros! The Mole Imagin have found us!" He bellowed._

_"Coming, Kuma-chan!" Ryuutaros replied, scurrying out the door after his friend. Nero regrouped with his friends, immediately taking the Rider Pass out of his pocket._

_Gun Form!_

_Nero went purple and he reconfigured the DenGasher into its gun mode._

_Full Charge!_

_"Never could hear you, anyways." Nero told the Mole Imagin as the DenGasher used the Gun Form armour to charge for the final attack, the Wild Shot. A great ball of purple energy reduced the Moles to dust._

_"My name is Nero Samson."_

_Ryuutaros suddenly remembered: "Drake-san's son! It's been a long time!"_

_"I've been watching you for a while, Sky Raider. You hold a very interesting ideal... you hate humans. This I agree with. Their entire existence is a sham and their kind does not deserve this world. We share that hatred... and if you follow the same path as me, then you and your family hold a place within the euphoria to come. And in my view, it is better to make an alliance with me rather than the human race..." MONARCH explained._

_"May this allegiance last... and the human race crumble for all we care." Sky followed, shaking MONARCH's hand in union._

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 22: Caged Fury.**

After much help from Ryuutaros & Kintaros, Nero used his Rider Pass (with the hour, minute & second the same, like a needle in a haystack) to bring everyone onboard the DenLiner, a large train that zoomed over canyons and through the air. Nero looked around and was kind of confused until Urataros appeared.

"I see you've found the DenLiner, young Nero-kohai." Urataros greeted.

Phoenix whispered over to Nero: "What does that mean?"

"I'm guessing the opposite to Sempai." Nero replied.

Urataros then noticed Ryuutaros & Kintaros: "I see you two got lost."

"Kame-chan! You were the one who got lost in the forest!" Ryuutaros protested.

"And you were captured by Mole Imagin, Kamenoji." Kintaros followed.

"But everybody's fine, right? No need for an argument when everybody's okay." Nero interjected himself. The Imagin halted their argument and found a point in Nero's reasoning.

"Nero, we have like a couple of hours and 30 minutes before the second round. Can we get to Skydome already?" Phoenix asked.

Nero looked at Urataros: "Drop us off, 'Kame-chan'."

--xxx--

Skydome City Plaza. A mecca of ultimate delight, social activities, stores, trading card tournaments, a fabulous nightlife... and on this day, Tournament Kamen Rider. Takato Ishinomori, Professor Jack's aide and the announcer for the tournament, took centre-stage on a podium when a myriad of Riders were gathered. Nero, Phoenix, Taryse, Hao, Travis & Jessie all shuffled through the back, seeing some familiar faces... and some they'd rather forget as well.

"Welcome to Skydome City, Michigan. You have all gathered here to compete in the second round of Tournament Kamen Rider, after you all went through hell in the first round. A reminder to you all; if you do not exceed the minimum of Rider Points you need following the third round, you will be permanently eliminated from the tournament, although you will be permitted to hang around for other non-tournament competitions. A word of warning: you have heard the rumours about some disruptions that might happen today. Be on your guard, and prepare to defend yourselves. That is all, I hope you enjoy this hour of downtime and I hope to see you all appear in time for Round Two!" Takato announced. Every Rider that was present began to chatter and some even began to walk in different directions. Nero suggested to the others that they go get some refreshments, but Jack came and cut them off at the pass.

"Thank god you guys made it. I was worried the Fake Riders had got you." Jack explained.

"They didn't get us... but they got somebody." Phoenix replied.

Worried worse than before, Jack enquired: "Who?"

"Randall Kalish, Kamen Rider Leangle. A dude called the Architect injected him with a strong dose of a golden substance I couldn't identify with my kit. Under the influence of that stuff, he's batting for their team." Travis revealed.

Jack groaned: "Great. Well, stay together and don't stray from the arena for too much of the hour. I'll wait for you."

Jack and the others parted ways.

"What the hell is going on?!"

--xxx--

Spike, Reina, Isild, Deneb and Demon went to a cafe known as the Cloud Coffeehouse. Isild assured the customers who gave Deneb weird looks that he had the Imagin under control. Other Riders were in the Coffeehouse, and Spike could hear their chatter.

_"You hear about those Fake Riders? Rumour is they blindside Kamen Riders and either offer them amnesty or beat them senseless."_

_"They're very strong dudes, I hear. But don't worry about it. We can take them."_

_"I hear one of them's a former Kamen Rider who abandoned his title to become a Fake Rider."_

Isild whispered over to Spike: "A lot of them are worried about the Fake Riders. That means we should be on our guard around every corner. Reina, sorry we didn't help you with that battle against them earlier."

"Don't worry. I had it covered. They got called away before they could do any extreme damage." Reina smiled in response, still clutching at her wounded arm.

"Next time... the Fake Riders shall feel our violence." Demon commented while reading the newspaper.

"I'm going outside for a cigarette... maybe its my only chance before we get started at the tournament. And just so you know, if we end up on opposite teams, it's nothing personal." Spike smirked, pulling a cigarette packet from his left pocket.

--xxx--

Takato: "This is it! The second round of Tournament Kamen Rider begins here in Skydome City Arena. The festivities have hopefully not taken a toll on many Riders over the past hour and therefore, we begin Round Two. Under Professor Ryker's War Games format, two teams of five shall be picked at random and the teams are only required to function as a team until their team is the only one left or any two Riders are left. At that point, it turns into a free-for-all and the winner shall receive 750 points. At the end of this day, the main event of the festivities will be a twenty-Rider battle royale and the winner of that competition not only gets 750 points... but also gets immunity from the elimination process after the third round!"

Phoenix turned to Hao: "That's big!"

Takato continued: "Let's get the second round underway! To decide the first two teams, we shall pick ten names from this roller. And the first one is... Korsen Korajo, Kamen Rider Psyga!"

Korajo got up from his seat and took the Psyga Gear with him to the battlefield, which included useful background artillery.

"The second member of team number two... Hidenari Oda, Kamen Rider Hercus!"

Oda gave a crooked smile to his boss Kazuma and Yamato; he intended to do them proud.

"Member number three... MONARCH, Kamen Rider Stronger!"

MONARCH left Sky Raider and his sister to their own devices in the Rider bleachers, joining his temporary teammates for the night.

"Number four... Byakayu Kyrosai, Kamen Rider Kaixa!"

Korajo was pleased at this as his partner entered the battlefield.

"And their final partner... Teruo Mashida, Kamen Rider Ohja!"

Teruo Kiba (who was using the last name Mashida as a ploy; he is a wanted criminal so he has to lay low), salvating at the prospect of causing some damage, pulled the Ohja Vent Deck from his back pocket and walked towards the field, team number one now at full strength.

Takato: "That's a pretty stacked first team. Now, we find out who their opponents will be! First... Taryse Evans, Kamen Rider Femme!"

Taryse got up and Phoenix gave her a playful nudge: "Go get 'em!"

"Member number two... Spike Campbell, Kamen Rider Gatack!"

Spike smirked at his teammates and left them at their locker room. The Gatack Zecter flew to his palm. He gave Taryse a friendly tap on the shoulder.

"Number three is going to be... Roy Otoya, Kamen Rider Nega Den-O!"

Roy was excited as he picked up the briefcase that contained his belt and zoomed from his locker room to join Spike & Taryse.

"Lucky number four... Sha Jien, Kamen Rider Orga!"

Confusing his teammates, Sha Jien entered the arena fully-transformed.

"And their fifth and final member is Rei Phorn, Kamen Rider Raia!"

The surfer-style Rider rode in on his Contract Monster, Evildiver, like a surfboard. He was all smiles.

"What's up, dudes?" He said.

--xxx--

_**"Preparing for flight mode."**_

_"Wolfe, engage thrusters and Sakurada-san, insert Bio-Whistle."_

"Yes, sir!" Sakurada obeyed, taking a new brown Bio-Whistle and inserting it into the dashboard of the Fake Riders' new weapon.

_Bio Execution: Do-ra-gon Ri-si-ng!_

The engines began to flare up and the weapon began to move.

_"Ferno, move to the final stage."_

Ferno moved himself around and pushed three levers upwards.

Ferno smirked with triumph: "Final stage complete, Architect. We now await your orders."

_"To Skydome City you go. Show those Kamen Riders the last thing they're going to see before they fade away!"_

--xxx--

"And the first War Game of today's festivities begins... now!" Takato announced as the cage used to contain the Riders was lowered around them. Finally, a referee shot a gun into the air and the battle began.

"Henshin!"

_Complete!_

_HENSHIN! Change Stag Beetle!_

_HENSHIN! Change Beetle!_

_Nega Form!_

_Change!_

Taryse & Rei used their contract monsters to ascend to the turret guns that stood atop a high platform, but were followed by Korajo using the Psyga jetpack and Kyrosai using Side Basshar in Battle Mode. Taryse drew a card from her Femme Vent Deck and fed it to the Blanc Visor.

_Steal Vent!_

Just as Korajo went to attack, Taryse switched positions with him. She took control of the Psyga jetpack and booted Kyrosai all the way off of Side Basshar. Meanwhile, Rei nonchalantly spun the turret around and stopped it before Korajo, blasting him into the cage wall.

On the floor, Sha Jien took both the Orga Slantzer and a nearby pole in hand, going one-on-one with MONARCH. Using veteran skills, MONARCH was able to dodge with near-perfect precision. Flipping backwards, MONARCH grabbed himself what looked to be a shockstick. The standoff with Sha Jien intensified.

Roy was up against Teruo. Roy's costume drew the attention of Nero, sitting in the locker room.

"A third Den-O?" He wondered.

Back in battle, Roy kick-flipped off of Teruo and constructed his Nega DenGasher into its Axe mode. Teruo countered with his Veno Visor and weapons clashed. While in a deadlock, Teruo drew a card and inserted it into the head of the Veno Visor.

_Advent!_

This summoned the contract monster Venosnaker to the battle. Teruo swatted away the Nega DenGasher and jumped atop Venosnaker, inserting another card.

_Attack Vent!_

Venosnaker lunged for Roy, but Roy reconfigured the Nega DenGasher into its gun mode, managing to hold off Venosnaker with the high-powered ammunition of his weapon.

Tensions and hatreds ran high as Spike ferociously attacked Oda, a man who had assisted in putting Spike's friend Kakuka into the hospital. Spike had more of an edge than Oda due to his Double Caliburs, because Oda only had the Kunai Dagger in its Axe formation to defend himself. Oda twisted the Hercus Zecter 180 degrees on the Henshin Brace while Spike snapped the Caliburs together.

_Rider Beat!_

_Rider Cutting!_

Smartly using Spike's Caliburs as a springboard, Oda flipped forward and slashed Spike's helmet with the Avalanche Break.

"Lucky shot!" Spike growled.

"Not lucky enough! You're still standing and I intend to rectify that mistake for my boss!" Oda spat back as they engaged one another again.

_Sword Vent!_

Taryse retrieved the Wing Slasher from Blancwing and detached herself from the Psyga jetpack. It flew right into Korajo and smashed him right through the mesh cage wall.

Takato: "And that means Kamen Rider Psyga is eliminated!"

"Good thing I have a new tactic up my sleeve!" Kyrosai cursed under his breath, bringing out a wrist-worn device that looked like a white-and-gold version of the Faiz Accel Watch. This was known as the Kaixa Break Watch. He took the Break Mission Memory from the Break Watch and slipped it onto the Kaixa Phone in place of the Kaixa Mission Memory.

_Complete!_

Kaixa's armour changed and Kyrosai was now in Break Form. He pressed the golden button.

_Start Up!_

Rei watched as Kyrosai's speed increased... and then couldn't see anymore. Kyrosai was just a blur as he exceeded 180 miles per hour.

_Exceed Charge!_

Rei couldn't move fast enough as Kyrosai blasted him through the hole that Korajo made with the Break Gold Smash.

Takato: "Kamen Rider Raia has been eliminated!"

Using Rei's elimination as a distraction, Taryse attempted to blindside Kyrosai, but Kyrosai's speed remained and he attacked her multiple times with it.

_Guard Vent!_

Kyrosai went for one last shot, but was knocked back. Taryse was well-guarded by Blancwing. Kyrosai's Break Watch timed out, causing him to revert to his regular form and Taryse inserted one last card.

_Final Vent!_

Blancwing flew behind Kyrosai and flapped its wings rapidly, causing Kyrosai to lose his footing and go sailing into the Wing Slasher. Unfortunately for him, the blade caught itself on the Kaixa Driver and Kyrosai was detransformed.

Takato: "By way of forced Rider Belt cancellation, Kamen Rider Kaixa joins Psyga & Raia on the bench!"

_Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Boku no Hissatsu Waza! Version C!" Roy called, tossing the charged Nega DenGasher in Rod Mode, piercing Teruo's armour for the final hit, the Nega DenRider Kick. But Teruo, with limited mobility, drew a card and inserted it.

_Final Vent!_

Venosnaker erupted from the ground and bashed Teruo in the back slightly, shooting the Nega DenGasher back at Roy. Teruo backflipped onto Venosnaker's head before the contract monster shot him towards Roy in a devastating bicycle kick known as the Veno Crash. This caused Roy to sail into the mesh cage wall. Roy held on. Teruo inserted the card again.

"This is about to get violent!" Teruo said with sick glee, pushing down the card compartment on the Veno Visor.

_Final Vent!_

The bicycle kick came harder this time and Roy felt his gut collapse as he fell out through the hole that he made in the cage. Teruo looked down upon his handiwork.

"Lay there and die, you worthless maggot." He spat with a sadistic smile. EMTs were on hand to carry Roy off.

Takato: "By way of Ohja's Veno Crash, Kamen Rider Nega Den-O is eliminated!"

_Exceed Charge!_

Spike watched closely as Sha Jien slashed through the sky at MONARCH, who attempted the Stronger DenKick. The Orga Slantzer smashed against MONARCH easily, but he wouldn't go down. Instead, his Rider Kick cut through the Slantzer's oversized blade. But as MONARCH descended, Sha Jien blasted him with a swinging Emperor Smash Rider Kick. He dropped into a fighting stance accustomed to his body structure.

_"That stance... I've seen that somewhere..." _Spike thought to himself before he went back on the attack with Oda. Dodging Oda's blasts from the Kunai Dagger in Gun mode, Spike utilized the Put-On system, bringing back to him the Masked Form armour and more importantly, the Gatack Vulcan. Using their massive firepower, Spike shot the shoulder cannons at Oda repeatedly until Oda's body couldn't take any more. The Hercus Zecter flew from the Henshin Brace and Hercus reverted back to Oda.

Takato: "And a violent barrage of blows from Gatack eliminates Kamen Rider Hercus!"

"That was for Kakuka! You bastard!" Spike spat as Oda was stretchered away from the caged battleground. But he wasn't looking as MONARCH's Stronger DenKick was redirected to him, and Spike shot through the hole in the cage wall. Spike was livid that he had been eliminated, cursing himself for not keeping his eye on the ball.

Takato: "And Gatack falls victim to the elimination curse as well! Who shall be next to fall?"

Sha Jien and Taryse were left against Teruo & MONARCH.

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

_Exceed Charge!_

"Stronger DenKick!" MONARCH yelled.

The four attacks collided in the middle and sent all four Riders flying into the cage walls. Teruo landed on the turret pad and pointed the barrels towards Taryse, who held on for dear life on the one side of the cage. But as he was about to blast her, a card was sent her way from the crowd. She picked it up and noticed the wing design on it, accompanied by a white background. Taryse turned back and saw Sage Night smiling in the walkway.

"M'lady." He simply said. When within close proximity to the Blanc Visor, the card reader changed into the Blanc Visor Zwei, which looked like an angelic sword slotted in a swan-based shield. Using the shield, Taryse swatted Teruo's blast away and inserted the card into the card reader of the shield.

_Survive!_

The Femme armour began to alter in the style of Knight's Survive Form, only with white replacing the royal blue. Blancwing then evolved into Blancraider. The image on her Vent Deck enhanced to included spikes coming from the swan wings.

_"M'lady looks more befitting her beauty now." _Sage thought to himself.

"Just what I need!" Taryse marvelled, admiring her new form. Unfazed by this turn of events, Teruo summoned Venosnaker again and prepared to bicycle kick Taryse out of the game once and for all. Taryse wouldn't be going so easily.

_Sword Vent!_

Taryse unholstered the sword on the Blanc Visor Zwei and would've ripped Teruo's leg off had the violent Rider not jumped away. His Veno Visor was no match for the Blanc Visor Zwei sword and Teruo crashed back into the battlefield.

_Final Vent!_

Blancraider transformed into a motorcycle-like vehicle and Taryse flipped onto the seat. Taryse drove Blancraider towards Teruo before her cape covered her body and the motorcycle, which became a missile that blasted Teruo out of the cage.

Takato: "What a surprising turn of events! Ohja has been eliminated after Femme unlocked a new form! Three Riders remain in this War Game!"

MONARCH and Sha Jien traded fists and boots in an attempt to weaken one another. Sha Jien, as he proved before, seemed to have the upper hand. But nothing was certain as MONARCH drove him all the way to the hole on the right side and went for the Stronger DenKick.

Sha Jien knew his was about to make that move and equipped the Orga Slantzer once again. With a mighty slash from the Slantzer, MONARCH was redirected through the hole he planned to send Sha Jien through and was painfully eliminated for his troubles.

Takato: "With Kamen Rider Stronger's elimination, Kamen Riders Femme and Orga remain! It now becomes a one-on-one battle of survivors... where anything goes!"

"Nothing personal." Taryse shrugged at Sha Jien.

He shrugged back: "Nothing personal taken... except your defeat."

--xxx--

Roy Otoya, Kamen Rider Nega Den-O, had refused treatment and stormed from the medical unit. But he wouldn't get far when he noticed something flying through the skies...

"What the hell is _that _thing?"

--xxx--

"Let's do this!" Taryse challenged.

"Let's..." Sha Jien responded. Sha Jien leapt at her but Taryse fell on her back and extended her feet to catch Sha Jien and send him flying in the other direction. Flipping back to her feet, Taryse was surprised to see that Sha Jien had already recovered and was coming with another attack. Without warning, Sha Jien got on all fours and crawled under Taryse, making her drop her sword. When Taryse got back up, he realized that Sha Jien had pulled out the Orga Slantzer. Taryse knew she was not going to like what was coming next. Sure enough, Taryse saw Sha Jien coming her way. She executed a Rider Kick but was disappointed when she realised that the Slantzer had been thrown. That mistake cost the Taryse. She could not avoid the sword and it buried itself in her right shoulder armour. Taryse's arm fell to the ground in pain. When Taryse opened her eyes from the pain, she was greeted with Sha Jien's palm in her face.

"Like you said, nothing personal." Sha Jien said to her. Taryse was enraged, pulling the Orga Slantzer from her shoulder and slashing Orga's helmet upwards.

_Final Vent!_

Her cape enveloped Blancraider once again and the missile shot off into Sha Jien. The one that carried the Orga Gear blasted through the cage walls and landed with a steaming thud in the bleachers.

Takato: "And Kamen Rider Orga has been defeated! Kamen Rider Femme wins the first War Game and gains 750 Rider Points!"

With Blancraider behind her, Taryse soaked in the adulation of her victory.

Back in the locker rooms, her friends were going crazy with delight.

Travis let a grin creep up onto his face: "The dame's got game."

But their celebration was short-lived as Jack entered the room with bad news.

--xxx--

_"18-year-old Roy Otoya, currently competing in Tournament Kamen Rider as Nega Den-O, has been declared missing. He refused treatment at a TKR-approved medical unit and witnesses who saw him leave say that he vanished a brief time later. More on this story as it develops."_

Travis spoke up as Jack's Master PDA switched off: "So what gives?"

"No Rider would just disappear because of the tracking chips in the PDAs... and it seems young Otoya's has been deactivated. Either he knew about the chip and got rid of it... or he's in trouble. And I'm betting on the latter!" Jack explained. Jack then received a load of static from the PDA.

_"Sir, come quickly! Skydome City is under attack by some crazy gigantic dragon monster combined with a castle of some kind!"_

Jack looked at Phoenix and Kivat.

"Castle Doran..." Kivat muttered.

Everyone ran outside the arena and saw something that resembled Castle Doran setting fire to buildings and the decorations in the plaza. Phoenix stared as he noticed someone very familiar standing atop the dragon.

"Randall! Snap out of it! You're being controlled!" Phoenix yelled.

Randall ignored the plea: "The only thing we shall be snapping today is you, Kiva! And all the Fake Riders are on hand to make sure this comes to fruition! Behold..."

The dragon roared.

"FAKE DORAN!"

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 22 is finished! So, Nero reunites Kintaros and Ryuutaros with Urataros on the DenLiner before the festivities in Skydome City begin! Everyone is warned about elimination while Reina's team assure her they have her back in future, Taryse outlasts nine other Riders in a caged free-for-all with the help of her new Survive Form and the gang are confronted by the Fake Riders and their newest weapon... Fake Doran!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Phoenix duels with Randall as Castle Doran collides with Fake Doran! The second War Game begins and Demon comes across something he'll wish he hadn't! Coming Chapter 26...**_

_"Phoenix! Taryse! Hao! Travis! Jessie! Everyone!"_

_**Entangled in vines...**_

_"Those thorns came out of nowhere..."_

_**The Kamen Riders have fallen...**_

_"Follow me, Kivat... we're going to see if any other Riders survived this."_

_**The most powerful and sinister Kamen Rider has allied himself with Kamen Riders who do not walk the path of the light...**_

_"You all know why you are here... now I want to know why you aren't out there! Killing the few Riders who escaped my plan!"_

_**Most will come to destroy the survivors...**_

_"Keep running, Reina! I'll push 'em back!"_

_**And others to help them...**_

_"Your chosen path... is defeat! Henshin!"_

_Scythe Form!_

_"Let's finish this!"_

_Wing Form!_

_**The shadows will be fought... by the shining golden light...**_

_"He cannot kill you. Ever."_

_**In 2008...**_

_**Darkness and light collide...**_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Barkin'!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	23. Fake Dragon Castle Angered

_**A/N: This is the chapter Randall's theme debuts. It's called **_**You're Not Me (Tribute To Leangle),**_** which you all probably remember as Seto Kaiba's theme in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Pyramid of Light movie. Anyways, moving on!**_

**--xxx--**

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_Her cape enveloped Blancraider once again and the missile shot off into Sha Jien. The one that carried the Orga Gear blasted through the cage walls and landed with a steaming thud in the bleachers._

_Takato: "And Kamen Rider Orga has been defeated! Kamen Rider Femme wins the first War Game and gains 750 Rider Points!"_

_But their celebration was short-lived as Jack entered the room with bad news._

_"Randall! Snap out of it! You're being controlled!" Phoenix yelled._

_Randall ignored the plea: "The only thing we shall be snapping today is you, Kiva! And all the Fake Riders are on hand to make sure this comes to fruition! Behold..."_

_The dragon roared._

_"FAKE DORAN!"_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 23: Fake Dragon Castle Angered.**

"Fake Doran is the newest weapon of the Fake Riders and it is more than a match for your pitiful powers, Kiva! So strike us... if you can." Randall taunted.

Phoenix growled: "If battle is the only way to make you see the light, then I will fight. Kivat!"

"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat followed. Phoenix gripped Kivat tightly and brought his fangs down upon his exposed wrist.

_Bite!_

"Henshin!" Phoenix called. Kivat attached to the Kivat Belt, transforming Phoenix into Kiva.

_**You think I've got it all?**_

_**Everyone thinks I've got it made**_

_**Well, how come my only friends**_

_**Are the ones I pay?**_

_**No one understands**_

_**What I would do to change my life**_

_**For just one day!**_

"Game on." Randall yelled. He pulled out the Wolverine's Claw and extracted his DNA.

_Ready!_

"Henshin! Bio Execute!" Randall called, hooking the Claw to the Bio IXA Belt.

_Bio Execution: Fist On!_

_**Don't say if I were you**_

_**Or tell me what to do**_

_**How things would be**_

_**If you were in my shoes**_

_**'Cause you're not me!**_

_**You know what I need**_

_**And it's not another serenade**_

_**I get so tired of all the things you say!**_

_**Gimme what I want, you own the world**_

_**I'd gladly throw the sun away!**_

Randall jumped down to come face-to-face with his rival. Phoenix gave Kivat the Doran Fuestle.

_Castle Doran!_

_**Don't say if I were you**_

_**Or tell me what to do**_

_**How things would be**_

_**If you were in my shoes**_

_**'Cause you're not me!**_

_**Please take me as I am!**_

_**This isn't what I planned!**_

_**I guess I don't expect that you could understand**_

_**'Cause you're not me!**_

_**I know you think you're being nice**_

_**But spare me all your lame advice**_

_**Talk to my hand and roll the dice**_

_**Everybody's got their price**_

The mighty Wyvern encased in a castle made its entrance and butted heads with its Fake counterpart as Phoenix clashed the Darkstarter's Demonblades with Randall's BioCalibur. Phoenix used a front dropkick to bring some distance between the two of them and then launched three of the five Demonblades for Randall's head. Just as Phoenix clicked his fingers, Randall jumped away to evade the Demonblades' explosion, thrusting his boot forward with his own kick. Phoenix defended against the force of the kick by crossing his arms and the rivals were right back at it.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Castle Doran held its own against Fake Doran, piloted directly by Sakurada, Darren Wolfe & Jason Ferno.

"Feed the cannons another couple of missiles, Ferno-kun!" Sakurada commanded. Ferno retrieved two heavy missiles and loaded up the ammo feeder. With confirmation that the cannons were now loaded, Sakurada locked onto Castle Doran and pulled the trigger. The missiles glittered in the air before they exploded against Castle Doran's body, causing her to be in major pain.

_**For too long, I've been denied**_

_**I'll make up my moves**_

_**So just step aside**_

_**No one can say I never tried**_

_**To do everything to get back my pride!**_

Phoenix wasn't doing any better with his drug-fuelled opponent either. Randall just kept coming at Phoenix with the BioCalibur, slash after slash raining down upon Phoenix with frightening velocity. Kivat called the Dogga Fuestle to his mouth, resorting to drastic measures.

_Dogga Hammer!_

The mighty Dogga Hammer heard the call and moved to Phoenix's hands. Now in Dogga Form, Phoenix used his massive strength to throw Randall away and then smash the Hammer against Randall's chestplate. Randall, undeterred by Phoenix's change of stragedy, converted the BioCalibur to BioShadow mode and fired away. Nothing scratched the hulking Kiva. Phoenix brought the hilt of the Hammer to Kivat.

_Dogga Bite!_

Exposing the eye on the Hammer, Phoenix froze Randall in place.

_**Yeah, you will never be...!**_

_**Why can't you see**_

_**That you're not me?!**_

_**Don't say if I were you**_

_**Or tell me what to do**_

_**How things would be**_

_**If you were in my shoes**_

_**'Cause you're not me!**_

_**Please help me if you can**_

_**This isn't what I planned!**_

_**Guess that I don't expect that**_

_**You could understand**_

_**'Cause you're not me!**_

Phoenix then lifted the Dogga Hammer and brought it down on Randall, making a Kiva-logo imprint on the ground underneath Randall.

In the air, Fake Doran moved in to finish off Castle Doran. But it was stopped by a very familiar machine.

_Powered IXER!_

"Don't get any ideas, Kiva... I'm just protecting my best interests." Ray Blazer informed Phoenix as he sat in the cockpit of the Powered IXER as Rising IXA. Ray twisted the IXER around and drove it into Fake Doran, bashing Fake Doran on his way down.

"IXA doesn't know who he's messing with! Load up the stasis missile!" Wolfe said, directing traffic for Ferno. Ferno loaded the ammo feeder with a missile full of a red substance. Sakurada took a Bio-Whistle with a flame design from his holsters and loaded up the dashboard.

_Bio Execution: St-as-is R-is-ing!_

Fake Doran's cannons aimed directly for the IXER, giving Castle Doran room to escape.

Suddenly, a hooded masked man appeared in the cockpit, punched out Ferno and forcefully loaded another Bio-Whistle into the system.

_Bio Execution: Rising Down!_

Fake Doran seemed to lose power as the hooded masked man hopped down to street level. He saw Randall thrown into the ground and the Bio IXA Belt with Wolverine's Claw far from his grasp. The hooded and masked man dropped the facade to reveal Davis Nash, Bio IXA's former user. He picked up the system that had been taken from him by the Architect and wrapped the belt around his waist. Randall remained unconscious on the floor. Phoenix lugged over with his friends right behind him to confront Nash.

"Finally... at long last... Bio IXA... comes home." Davis declared. But before he could activate the Claw, he received a call from the Architect.

_"Davis... you impress me. Willing to go outside my rules makes you a worthy soldier, albeit a flawed one. My latest orders for you... attack Jack Ryker, the godfather of this tournament and bring Kalish's body back alive."_

"Yes, Architect. I live to serve you! BIO EXECUTE!" Davis roared in response. The Claw ended up on the Bio IXA Belt a short time later.

_Bio Execution: Fist On!_

A small portion of blood from Randall's wounds accumulated in front of Davis and attached the Rider suit around his body. Davis was once again Bio IXA. He pointed to Jack.

"Ryker! My master wants me to annihilate you! So come to me and fall!" Davis demanded. Smirking, Jack stepped forward of his friends. Nero grabbed his shoulder.

"Sempai... you're actually going through with this?" Nero asked in concern.

Jack lowered Nero's arm: "I got it covered. And besides, I told you I had a Rider Belt just in case."

He tossed away his white jacket to reveal the V3 Double Typhoon, striking the classic Rider pose.

"Henshin... V3!"

Jack jumped into the air and descended with his Rider suit on his body. Jack covered his head with the top half of his helmet and then snapped the mouthplate on to complete the transformation. Davis charged forward, grabbed Jack by the scarf and then tossed both of them to the top of Fake Doran. Even worse, Sakurada had removed the Rising Down Bio-Whistle and restarted Fake Doran again.

Jack defended against Davis' BioCalibur with powerful kicks and punches; flipping out of the blade's reach and striking Davis at any point that allowed it.

"V3 Rider Kick!" Jack called, jumping up for his finisher. Davis inserted a Bio-Whistle at the same time.

_Bio Execution: BioShadow, Rise Up!_

The BioCalibur converted to the BioShadow and Davis blasted Jack with all the force of the attack, but Jack wouldn't stop, as he smashed into Davis with the kick. Davis refused to back down as well, and pulled the Wolverine's Claw from his belt, hoping to impale Jack's body with the spikes. Jack dodged, rolled and flipped to avoid them, even backhanding Davis on one occasion. Davis inserted another Bio-Whistle.

_Bio Execution: Wolverine's Claw, Stungun Mode!_

Davis pointed the Claw at Jack and the spikes shot out into Jack's armour, ensuring he was unable to move. The spikes were connected by thin wires to the Claw and Davis pulled the trigger, sending a shockwave throughout Jack's body that stunned him temporarily.

"Godfather of the tournament... huh! Godfather of his _own demise_, more like!" Davis scoffed, preparing to send another shockwave to Jack's body, but Nero tossed the DenGasher in Sword Mode up to Jack and the wily professor used it to remove the spikes from his armour. He jumped while Davis went to reload the Claw and booted Davis off the edge with the V3 Rider Kick. Unfortunately, Davis grabbed Jack's leg and brought him down to ground level with him. Davis landed by Randall's body and picked the unconscious Rider up.

"Sakurada! Time to go!" Davis yelled, jumping into the open hatch that led to Fake Doran's cockpit. Fake Doran turned around and speedily exited the city.

Phoenix growled: "They got away! And they took Randall with them!"

Nero placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder: "Don't worry about it. We'll get him back."

Jack took off his helmet & mouthpiece before joining with the others. He wasn't too happy that the Fake Riders had escaped either. Suddenly, his Master PDA switched itself on.

_"19-year-old Rick Domonic, a renowned scientist and currently competing in Tournament Kamen Rider as Kamen Rider Gills, has been declared missing. He is the second Rider to have gone missing since Roy Otoya just a couple of hours ago. There were no witnesses to Domonic's vanishing. More on this story as it develops."_

"Rick was travelling with Reina. I've gotta' go find her!" Hao scrambled, rushing off.

"I don't like this." Taryse said.

"Join the club, babe. What the hell is going on?" Travis asked in concern, turning to Jack.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Double-T. I'm going out on a limb here and saying the Fake Riders are involved!" Jack replied.

"You might wanna' keep everybody in the arena next time. Nobody can go missing then." Taryse suggested.

--xxx--

"Reina!" Hao yelled, approaching his friend and her team.

Reina immediately embraced him: "Hao! Demon's missing!"

"I know. Came up on the PDA news. What happened?" Hao enquired.

"We were sat there reading books and drinking water and then, Rick decided to head out for some fresh air. But this was an hour ago. When he didn't come back, we panicked. We all searched and searched, but we couldn't find him. The portable tracker from the PDA that he took with him was switched off." Reina explained.

"Well, the next War Game is about to start and from what I understand, I think Jack's going to start an arena-wide lockdown so nobody else goes missing." Hao told her.

--xxx--

Takato announced the competitors for the next War Game: it was Hao (Agito), some dude by the name of Count Ryuki (Kamen Rider Ryuki, funnily enough), Azulana Yurai (Drake), Harry Bilbury (Kamen Rider Hibiki) and a silver Rider Hao hadn't seen before on one team and Sky Raider (Kabuto), Long Ryusei (Ryuga), Kanzaki (Odin), Hedeki Takeshino (Kamen Rider Gaoh) and Nicholas Garner (Sasword) on the other.

The cage lowered and the fight was a long one. Sky immediately tackled Hao, jumping to the turret platform. Sky grabbed Hao by the head and bashed it against the turret, to which Hao responded by slashing Sky off the platform with the powerful Storm Halberd, shifting Hao into Storm Form. Hao took control of the turret and shot at Sky, who initiated his Clock Up to avoid the blast.

Meanwhile, the mysterious silver Rider was just obliterating his competition without effort. Nicholas couldn't defend effectively against this Rider, save for a lucky shot from the Sasword Yaiba.

Takeshino got into it with Bilbury, clashing the GaohGasher with Bilbury's twin OngekiBou Rekka. The crimson drumsticks kept the GaohGasher at bay while giving Bilbury room to thrust a boot out and kick Takeshino back. Bilbury tossed his buckle at Takeshino and it became a giant drum that Bilbury 'played'. Bilbury beat the drums 30 times rapidly, ready to use the Sound of Purification to defeat Takeshino, but the one known as Gaoh passed his golden Master Pass over the Gaoh Belt.

_Full Charge!_

The GaohGasher flared up, Takeshino slashed the drum away and sliced through Bilbury, sending him flying through the cage wall on the opposite side.

Takato: "Kamen Rider Hibiki has been eliminated!"

Soon afterwards, the silver Rider used his massive Scythe weapon to crush Nicholas through that hole as well.

Takato: "And Kamen Rider Sasword joins Hibiki on the sidelines."

Long & Count Ryuki came face-to-face in this battle.

"Count Ryuki, Sanjou!" Ryuki quipped.

Unimpressed, Long summoned the Black Drag Saber to his hands: "I will destroy all who copy my appearance!"

To defend himself, Count Ryuki called his own Drag Saber to battle, parrying its black counterpart. Ryuki flipped into the air and dropkicked the back of Long's head on the way over. Long pulled a card from his Vent Deck, as did Ryuki.

_Strike Vent!_

_Strike Vent!_

Dragreder and Dragblacker arrived on the scene, beginning to duel each other in the air. Ryuki & Long kept up the fight on the ground, clashing Drag Sabers again and again. The dragons then shot firebreath at the two Riders.

"Kya! Sage-sempai!" Ryuki cried out. A card was hastily tossed to him and he recognised this as Survive Rekka.

_Survive!_

When the flames disappeared, Long did not see the Ryuki he saw before they were engulfed. He was now seeing Ryuki in his Survive Form, riding Dragranzer to battle.

_Final Vent!_

Dragranzer lifted into the air and began blasting Long with a firestorm. Long tried to get away by riding on top of Dragblacker, but it was no use. The firestorm punched a massive hole that Long was thrown through, but Long commanded Dragblacker to grab Dragranzer and pull him through with them, causing a double elimination.

Takato: "Ryuki & Ryuga both bite the bullet of elimination! Three members of each team remain."

Sky's Clock Up proved to be too much for Hao, who aimlessly twirled the Halberd around hoping to strike something, but Sky used the Rider Kick from behind as the Kabuto Zecter declared Clock Over. On the floor, Hao took the opportunity to switch into Flame Form, something he was more used to.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Agito!"

Hao built up his energy and unleashed his hadouken-type attack, blasting Sky into the cage wall, narrowly missing the hole. With the Flame Saber back in his grip, Hao went on the offensive. Slash after slash rained down upon Sky, who went for the Clock Up pad many times, only to be thwarted by another slash. With distance between them, Hao stabbed the Flame Saber into the ground and jumped for the Rider Kick. As he connected, Sky was thrown through another hole, but like a spider he backflipped back through.

_Clock Up! 1... 2... 3..._

"Rider Kick!" Sky yelled, flipping the Zecter's horn.

_Rider Kick!_

He booted Hao in the chest and Hao found himself on the outside of the cage in a hurry.

Takato: "Kamen Rider Agito is eliminated and the odds go from good to not okay in just a few seconds!"

Sky was smiling underneath his helmet and Hao responded by insisting Sky got in a lucky shot.

The rest of the battle went by like a blur, as the silver Rider asserted his dominance with Azulana providing the firepower. Sky was slashed out of the hole after the silver Rider waited for his Clock Up assault on Azulana to end, Takeshino took a Rider Shooting from Azulana that forced him to revert to human form and Kanzaki, while he managed to dodge every shot from Azulana's weapon, the silver Rider ran by and stole the Odin Vent Deck, causing Kanzaki to revert.

Takato: "The rest of team two just got mass-eliminated in a flash by this guy!"

The silver Rider then made short work of Azulana in the last battle, nonchalantly tripping her over the edge of a hole in the wall. He helped her up after de-transforming, the sign of a true gentleman.

Takato: "And this War Game is over!"

Azulana: "Thanks for helping me up. Congrats on winning."

"Thank you, my dear. Sorry about the whole cocky shove-you-to-your-defeat thing, but I wasn't aiming to lose. But if it's any comfort, you put up a hell of a good fight and not for nothing... I'd rather have you as an ally than an opponent. I'll be seeing you." The silver Rider said, walking back towards the locker rooms.

"Hey! I didn't catch your name!" Azulana said to him.

"Taki. Taki Akachi."

--xxx--

_"Your roundup of these Fangire, Imagin and Worms was a flawless venture, General."_

"Thank you, sir. I'm honored as always."

_"Sakurada-san, begin the DNA Extraction and then move to the final phase. We shall have the perfect weapons to move forward with..."_

_**"Operation Golden Thorn."**_

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 23 is done and dusted! So, Phoenix uses the Dogga Hammer to pound Randall into submission, Castle Doran is almost destroyed by Fake Doran until Davis Nash sabotages it and takes back the Bio IXA belt to duel Professor Jack Ryker, revealed to be Kamen Rider V3! The Fake Riders re-kidnap Randall, Demon goes missing in the pattern of which Roy Otoya did and a silver Rider wins the second War Game! And just what is 'Operation Golden Thorn'?**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: More Riders begin to go missing after the third War Game and the immunity free-for-all in a mass exodus while Nero rides out to find the source of the disappearances, coming across a familiar red Imagin in the process and returns to find his friends in a sticky situation! Coming Chapter 25...**_

_"Oh, my god..."_

_**Surrounded by darkness and entangled **__**in vines...**_

_"Those thorns came out of nowhere..."_

_**The Kamen Riders have fallen...**_

_"I was wondering if anybody else had survived these thorns!"_

_**The most powerful and sinister Kamen Rider has allied himself with Kamen Riders who do not walk the path of the light...**_

_"You... you all escaped Operation Golden Thorn. I'm impressed you made it this far... but unfortunately, all roads must end."_

_End Form!_

_**Most will come to destroy the survivors...**_

_"Keep running, Reina! I'll push 'em back!"_

_**And others to help them...**_

_"Your chosen path... is defeat! Henshin!"_

_Scythe Form!_

_"Let's finish this!"_

_Wing Form!_

_**The shadows will be fought... by the shining golden light...**_

_"I'm giving you my power... all three of you. I know now that he cannot kill you... ever..."_

_"And its bastards like you that MAKE ME SICK!"_

_**And the Kamen Rider world shall go Supernova!**_

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_THERE'S NO NEED TO ESCAPE!_

_Boku wa Ima Kawatteku Unmei no Naka Chiisana Hoshi Umareru Mitai ni!_

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

_Mienai Kurayami no Naka!_

_Kasuka na Hikari Tsukuridasu Yo ni!_

_**Featuring two Movie-exclusive Riders...**_

_**In 2008...**_

_**The battle between good and evil becomes a war...**_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: THE GOLDEN THORN!**_

_**Tension Fortissimo!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up Fever! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. The reason I cranked the movie chapters up to Chapter 25 is because I wanted to. Duh! No, I'm joking. You guys ain't idiots. I thought it'd be nice to get on with the damn thing already. For your sake. So, barking out now!**_


	24. Shining Golden Prelude

_**A/N: New Riders taken:**_

_**Rey & Arc!**_

**--xxx--**

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_Phoenix then lifted the Dogga Hammer and brought it down on Randall, making a Kiva-logo imprint on the ground underneath Randall._

_Fake Doran seemed to lose power as the hooded masked man hopped down to street level. He saw Randall thrown into the ground and the Bio IXA Belt with Wolverine's Claw far from his grasp. The hooded and masked man dropped the facade to reveal Davis Nash, Bio IXA's former user._

_"Finally... at long last... Bio IXA... comes home." Davis declared._

_"BIO EXECUTE!" Davis roared in response. The Claw ended up on the Bio IXA Belt a short time later._

_Bio Execution: Fist On!_

_A small portion of blood from Randall's wounds accumulated in front of Davis and attached the Rider suit around his body. Davis was once again Bio IXA._

_"Henshin... V3!"_

_Jack jumped into the air and descended with his Rider suit on his body. Jack covered his head with the top half of his helmet and then snapped the mouthplate on to complete the transformation._

_Jack jumped while Davis went to reload the Claw and booted Davis off the edge with the V3 Rider Kick. Unfortunately, Davis grabbed Jack's leg and brought him down to ground level with him. Davis landed by Randall's body and picked the unconscious Rider up._

_"19-year-old Rick Domonic, a renowned scientist and currently competing in Tournament Kamen Rider as Kamen Rider Gills, has been declared missing. He is the second Rider to have gone missing since Roy Otoya just a couple of hours ago. There were no witnesses to Domonic's vanishing. More on this story as it develops."_

_"Rick was travelling with Reina. I've gotta' go find her!" Hao scrambled, rushing off._

_"Sakurada-san, begin the DNA Extraction and then move to the final phase. We shall have the perfect weapons to move forward with..."_

_"Operation Golden Thorn."_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 24: Shining Golden Prelude.**

_"Kamen Riders all currently occupying the Skydome City Arena... please remain indoors. Make sure your belongings are secure. The arena is on level one lockdown!"_

Travis sighed: "Looks like Jack got this thing up and running."

From afar, even _he _could hear the talk going around the arena.

_"Level one Lockdown? This is a little extreme."_

_"No sweat. If those Fake Riders try to kidnap us, we'll take 'em!"_

_"Looks like Skydome is having a _ball _hosting this tournament. Things are going really badly!"_

"Most of these Riders don't know what awaits them if the Fake Riders target them... well, except Sky Raider & maybe Ray Blazer, that is. And they got Randall. This Architect is playing us all for fools." Kivat commented.

"We can't think negatively. Another War Game is up and then there's the big immunity battle royale thing. After that..." Phoenix trailed off.

Nero finished for him with determination: "We go after the Fake Riders!"

Everybody looked at him, with Jack speaking up: "Well, I guess that could lead us to where Kamen Riders Nega Den-O & Gills went... but it seems too risky. I guess we'll talk more after the next War Game."

--xxx--

"What do you think about Riders going missing, MONARCH?" Sky asked, holding his sister close.

"I don't know what to think... but what I say is that we eliminate any humans who try to enslave us like what happened to Nega Den-O & Gills." MONARCH advised in response. Sky nodded to his partner in their alliance before he noticed a very weird briar-like golden plant growing in the wall.

"What the hell is that?!" Sky wondered.

--xxx--

"Nero! Nero!" Jack called out to his protege, running to the group.

Nero looked confused: "What?"

"Master PDA buzzed again. Kabuto & Stronger, along with a female that was travelling with them, have both gone missing!" Jack warned.

"Shit." Travis exclaimed.

"But this happened after you announced the lockdown! That means no Rider is safe!" Taryse worried.

"Calm down! We don't need this panicking right now. Let's get through the rest of the day and then see if we can figure something out!" Phoenix said.

Back in the arena, Takato Ishinomori announced the combatants for team number one.

Takato: "Team number one shall be comprised of... Kamen Riders Zolda, Chalice, Delta, Kiva & Tiger!"

Travis & Phoenix were kinda' shocked that they would be opponents one way or the other.

Takato: "And their opponents shall be... Kamen Riders Caucasus, Ketaros, Gai, Scissors & G3-X!"

The one wearing the G3-X suit, Makoto 'Sniper' Phorn, wasn't at all happy he was on the same team as Gai & Scissors, members of the Dark Kamen Riders. The cage lowered again and the battle was on; with Makoto actually assaulting Gai (Deamon Atlas) and Scissors (Rick 'Destron' Slayer), wielding the GX Cerberus to get it done. But Atlas & Slayer wouldn't be blindsided that easily and summoned their contract monsters Metalgelas & Volcancer to brutalise Makoto. They both drew Advent cards at the same time.

_Final Vent!_

Atlas moved in first with his Heavy Pressure attack, bursting Makoto into the air and then Slayer went for his Scissors Attack, using Volcancer as a springboard to send Makoto flying out of the cage.

Takato: "And G3-X, after a startling attack on his own teammates, gets eliminated by them in response!"

Travis & Phoenix fought Kazuma and Yamato up to the turrets, where they traded punches & kicks. Yamato attempted his Rider Beat, only for Travis to counter by slashing him away with the Delta Blaster after moving into Blaster Form.

Phoenix struggled to keep up with the older and wiser Kazuma, who blasted Phoenix into the wall with the large turret.

_Garuru Saber!_

Phoenix offset this by going into his Garuru Form and kicked off of the wall, slashing away at Kazuma with the Garuru Saber. Kazuma initiated his Rider Beat and managed to knock the Saber out of Phoenix's hands. Then Kazuma kicked Phoenix down to ground level. Kivat played the Basshaa Fuestle.

_Basshaa Magnum!_

Phoenix aimed the Basshaa Magnum and shot Kazuma off of the platform. Kazuma clocked up in response and gave Phoenix a real hammering.

"Punk kid... it's time I finished you for good!" Kazuma said.

_Rider Kick!_

_Dogga Hammer!_

Phoenix countered Kazuma's Rider Kick with the massive and destructive force of the Dogga Hammer.

"Finish me for good? I think my hammer's got something to say about that!" Phoenix responded, bashing the Hammer into Kazuma's armour several times. Phoenix then mistimed a swing and hit Ryo Kato (Chalice), who was duelling with Atlas, sending him flying into Atlas and their pile-up eventually ended up on the outside of the cage.

Takato: "Whoa, I don't think that was an intentional shot! Chalice & Gai are eliminated!"

Yamato & Travis went toe-to-toe and pillar-to-post, crashing into anything around them. Travis tried to end it by going for the Blaster Lucifer's Hammer finisher, but Yamato countered with the Rider Beat attack. The force of the collision threw them both in seperate directions, but Yamato ended up on the better end of the attack. He clocked up so he could hijack the turrets and shoot at Travis, blasting him through the wall. Travis held onto the hole, but the Delta Phone landed outside the cage, as did the Delta Blaster. Travis' suit was instantly deactivated.

Takato: "Delta's suit has been deactivated! He's been eliminated."

Travis was soon followed by Ryohei Kiba, who was blasted out of another hole in the cage by Slayer. Phoenix now found himself at a 3-on-1 disadvantage.

Phoenix attempted to swing the Dogga Hammer around and pick them off one at a time. But this strategy didn't work because every time he hit one Rider, another would slash him from behind. The beatdown became so bad that Phoenix dropped the Dogga Hammer and was knocked back into Kiva Form. He was outnumbered bigtime.

"What should we do, Kivat?" Phoenix asked his partner painfully.

"We aren't out of this yet, master! In fact, I'm planning a big gathering to get you going again! Use all three Fuestles!" Kivat responded. Phoenix nodded and regained verticality, pulling the three Fuestles from his left side. One-by-one, he had Kivat play them.

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

Phoenix's left arm exploded into the Garuru Form left arm, his right becoming the Basshaa Form right arm and his breastplate once again became the Dogga Form breastplate. His omnilens remained yellow.

Phoenix was now in Dogabaki Form.

Slayer ran in to prove his mettle first, but Phoenix once again gripped the Dogga Hammer and sent Slayer backwards. Yamato went in to cause damage, but ended up on the receiving end of the Basshaa Magnum's high-pressured hydro blasts. Kazuma decided to follow his comrade into battle, but found himself at the fury of a Garuru Saber/Basshaa Magnum beatdown. The three opposing Riders were forced to regroup. Phoenix made a cross with his arms while wielding his weapons.

_Wake Up!_

The chains on Phoenix's right leg opened up and Phoenix stared at his opponent's one last time before kicking into the air. He launched himself up and thrust his boot out for the Dogabaki Darkness Moon Break. Yamato felt the initial force of the move, but all his teammates were thrown for a loop. As they shattered the cage wall, their hole appeared in the shape of the Kiva insignia.

Takato: "Triple elimination by the Darkness Moon Break! Kamen Rider Kiva wins!"

--xxx--

Takato: "And now ladies & gentlemen, it is time for our main attraction here in the second round of Tournament Kamen Rider. This is the free-for-all battle royale and the one Rider remaining at the end shall be immune from being eliminated after the third round! There will be no cage for this contest and hatches shall be opened to hold Riders after being thrown off the battleground by another Rider. This twenty-Rider fight shall begin... now!"

The battle royale consisted of Riders who hadn't fought yet and others who didn't come out on the winning end of the three War Games. Nero & Jessie both thought that this was Jack's way of keeping a bulk of the Riders within view.

Twenty Riders all punched, kicked, hacked, shot & slashed to be the remaining Rider. Sixteen Riders were either de-transformed or eliminated by way of the containment hatches. The four who remained were Ray Blazer/IXA, Shohei Tachibana/Den-O Wing Form, Nero & Jessie.

"Time to kick it up a notch... Shadow Henshin RX!" Jessie called, splitting his Kingstone in two with the hilt of the Sword of Eternal Night. This switched him into his heavily-armoured Arch-Angel Form.

"Switching gears!" Nero said, pressing the purple button and passing over the SetTouch.

_Gun Form!_

"Behold, Rising IXA's power!" Ray declared, detaching the IXARiser from his mouthpiece. He flipped it out and hit 193-ENTER.

_Rising!_

IXA went from his Burst Mode into Rising IXA.

"Let's get it on!" Jessie concluded and the four-way battle commenced.

Tachibana nonchalantly sidestepped the blasts from the IXARiser by Ray. Jessie & Nero did some friendly duelling and everybody bashed around the arena. Ray waited for the perfect opportunity, crouched behind the large turret on the high platform. Tachibana & Jessie began a fight and Nero decided to join in.

_"Let's see how smug you are when you take this, Samson!"_ Ray growled to himself as he inserted the blue Riser Fuestle into the IXA Belt. The IXARiser charged up and Ray jumped off the platform towards his three opponents, with his body fully horizontal in the air.

He pulled the trigger, but Jessie evaded the Final Rising Blast. Tachibana & Nero were both flung from the battleground into one of the elimination hatches. Nero tried to hang on to the sides for dear life, but Ray punched Jessie out of the way and rushed over to kick Nero into the hatch.

Takato: "Both Den-Os are eliminated by Rising IXA!"

Now Jessie was all alone with Ray in the battleground. And Ray went on the attack at full force. It seemed like Jessie's Arch-Angel Form wasn't holding up against Ray's IXARiser & IXACalibur-powered assault, but Jessie's friends begged to differ. Travis, Phoenix, Hao & Taryse were sitting in the bleachers cheering him on.

"Go, Jessie! You can beat this guy!"

Jessie's determination sunk in and he mustered up every ounce of courage he could. The Angel wings on Shadowmoon's back extended and Jessie flew into the air. He gripped his Sword of Eternal Night in attack position.

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza... Shadow Version!" Jessie cried as he descended upon Ray with the Sword, slashing vertically and with enough force to floor Ray. It appeared as though Ray had been knocked out. But then Ray swiftly sat up and blasted Jessie into an open hatch with the Final Rising Blast. Ray had used a sneaky trick to take the immunity.

Takato: "And Rising IXA makes it three-for-three, meaning he shall be advancing to the fourth round with no problems whatsoever!"

--xxx--

"I can't believe I lost." Jessie groaned to his friends.

"Hey, come on. We've got bigger fish to fry right now... like finding out where those other Riders who went missing disappeared to." Phoenix commented.

Nero ran over: "I just got done talking to Sempai and he says we're free to figure this out."

"Then let's get to it." Taryse suggested. The six Riders left the Skydome Arena and assembled at the fountain in the middle of the city.

"Alright, get ready to transform--!" Nero began, but he was cut off as he was distracted by the sound of a very distinct motor. Nero flipped around to see someone being loaded onto the back of a familiar motorcycle and the Rider preparing to drive off. He noticed Nero and Nero identified him as...

"Bio IXA! Guys, you wait here! I'll handle this!" Nero said as Davis drove off. Nero mounted the Denbird and gave chase.

--xxx--

_"Begin the sequence!"_

--xxx--

"You can't beat me, Samson!" Davis boasted, clashing his BioCalibur with Nero's DenGasher sword. They were at a standoff. The Rider & Fake Rider lunged forward at one another once again. Davis leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Nero was quick to duck, and Davis flew right over his head. As he came back down, Davis turned around and moved in with a fist. Nero blocked the attack, then thrust out his foot. The kick to Davis' chest caused him to stumble back, but he managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, he moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit. Nero was hurt. Davis inserted a Bio-Whistle into the Bio IXA Belt.

_Bio Execution: Rider Kick, Rise Up!_

Davis soared in, looking to take Nero's head off with the Bio Judgement Driver. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards.

_Rod Form!_

Nero had switched from Sword Form to Rod Form in order to use the DenGasher's rod formation to create some distance between himself & Davis. Nero gripped the DenGasher Rod with both hands and began slashing the hell out of Davis. After a tenth strike, Davis went flying into a wall.

"Had enough?" Nero yelled at Davis. Davis charged, swinging his fists, intending to take off Nero's head. However, his assault was stopped cold by an identical attack Nero now held in a block position as arms met. He sidestepped out of the block position, spun, and knocked Davis back with a powerful blow to the jaw. Davis and Nero found themselves at another standoff, muscles tense, struggling for control of the battle. Davis lashed out with a kick, knocking Nero back, slashing his chest with the BioCalibur, sending sparks flying, at the same time. Nero held his hand to his chest where Davis struck him. The blow only scratched the Rider suit, but hurt nonetheless. Davis roared and thrust his blade forward again.

_Full Charge!_

Nero roundhouse kicked Davis at the last second and sent him flying backwards. Davis got up and began chuckling evilly.

"What are you laughing about?!" Nero shouted, less than happy with Davis' unseen smile.

Davis just pointed to a large skyscraper in the city: "It has already begun. The Architect's plan is coming to fruition. You nor your friends can stop us now!"

Nero prepared to attack Davis again, but Davis just remounted the BioLion and drove away. Nero scolded himself for letting Davis escape, but decided it was better to just head back and explain the situation to his friends. On his way down the path he came, he noticed that nobody was around, which seemed unusual. Even more weird were the golden, briar-like plants that began sprouting out of random walls.

--xxx--

_"Operation Golden Thorn is now active!"_

--xxx--

Once Nero returned to the fountain, the first thing he saw shocked him to the core...

"Oh, my god..."

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter 24 is done... and that means the movie comes next! In this chapter, Jack sets off a lockdown, but two more Riders go missing despite it, Phoenix unleashes Dogabaki Form to win the last War Game, Ray Blazer uses a fakeout to trick Jessie into defeat and Nero duels with Davis Nash/Bio IXA while the Architect sets off Operation Golden Thorn!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: it's chapter 25 and that brings to you GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER - THE GOLDEN THORN! Nero has a crisis to solve, Isild & Reina are in trouble, Travis is forced to team up with Ray Blazer and the mysterious silver Rider is confronted by Bio Garren! Tension Fortissimo!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up Fever! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	25. Gekijoban Golden Thorn Pt1

Taki couldn't believe that he actually was one of those who won the second round of the tournament. But, he was also worried; rumours of riders, using fake rider systems had been a hot topic, both on the Rider PDAs, and in the locker rooms of the second tournament round. Many riders had started to disappear right after the second round. And on top of that, golden, briar-like plants had been sprouting up everywhere, almost right after the end of the second round. Now, Taki was riding around Skydome City, trying to find Shohei, who also had vanished after the second round himself.

"Come on, Shohei, where are you?" Taki asked himself.

Taki's motorcycle was suddenly hit by several shots, which made his bike go out of control, and he was thrown off it. He got off the ground as fast as he could, happy that the fall hadn't been too serious. He looked at his attackers and saw that it was Kamen Rider Garren, or at least someone looked like him, because he was surrounded by a small army of creatures he had never seen before. They had features from both Worms, Imagins and Fangires, and they looked very dangerous.

"I am Bio Garren, and you're coming with us, rider." Bio Garren said, and the horde of monsters he lead began to attack.

"Not without a fight I ain't." Taki said as he pulled out the Zetsu-O belt, and clipped it on. He pressed the button and said, "Because your chosen path... is defeat. Henshin." before he passed the Rider Pass over the SetTouch.

_Scythe Form!_

And soon after, Zetsu-O was ready to fight. Taki started to assemble the ZetsuGasher into its scythe formation, hitting the Hybrids as he did so, but soon he was slashing away at them. Taki hadn't fought long, before he noticed that the Hybrids easily blocked and evaded his attacks.

"What the hell is going on here?! how do they keep evading me?!" Taki asked and lunged out for another Hybrid who evaded the slash of his blade.

"Because they have been programmed to evade their opponents, tiring them so they're easier to defeat." Bio Garren said in a mocking tone.

"Then I guess its time for a change of strategy." Taki said. He managed to kick a few of the Hybrids out of the way, giving him enough time to pull off the edge piece of ZetsuGasher, and place it on the handle. He then kicked a few more of the Hybrids out of the way, and connected a piece of the handle to the edge piece, making the ZetsuGasher look like a rifle. He had learned to use the ZetsuGasher like this by experimenting with it on his way to Skydome City. He pulled out the Rider Pass and swiped it over the SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

A purple beam charged into the rifle's hilt. He pointed the rifle at the ground, and pulled the trigger. A huge explosion of purple energy shot Taki away from the Hybrids, taking a good deal of them down in the process. Taki landed hard the ground, but quickly shook it of and started firing at the Hybrids, having bigger success at killing the Hybrids. As Taki was busy, shooting at the Hybrids, Bio Garren snuck up behind him and inserted a crimson Bio Whistle into the back of the Bio Garren Rouser.

_Bio Execution: Burning Crash, Rise Up!_

He jumped into the air, his boots ablaze, and hit Taki on his shoulders, knocking him to his knees. As Taki got off the ground, Bio Garren landed a powerful roundhouse kick right in his face, which sent him flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious, and reverted him back into human form.

"Take him." Bio Garren said to the Hybrids, who started to carry Taki away. Bio Garren reverted back into human form, and pulled a cellphone out of his waistcoat and dialled a number. As he was dialling the number, he picked up the Zetsu-O belt and Rider Pass, before he hit the receiver button. He waited for a moment before someone answered.

"It's Darren Wolfe." Bio Garren began.

"Another stray rider has been captured. I'm awaiting your orders, sir." After a while, Darren turned off his phone and walked over to his bike. As he drove off, the city's deformed state became worse as many more of the golden thorns appeared.

_**Opening Theme: Supernova by TETRA-FANG.**_

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_Toki wo Tokashi Hajimatta NEXT STAGE!_

_Itsumo Tari Nakute! Iiwake Teki na Akirame!_

_Zutto Tsumiagete Ita Kakusu Yo ni!_

_Doko ka Toomaki ni! Nagameteta Yo na Keshiki!_

_Kyuu ni Tenohira no Ue Konagona ni Kudake Chiru!_

_Kono Kimochi no Ikiba Oshiete!_

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

_Mae ni Susumu Koto! Kowagattari wa Mo Shinai Kokai Suru Koto ni Narenai Yo!_

_Mamoritai to Negau Taisetsu na Hito no Mirai Kizuita Shunkan Kara Subete wa Kawari Dashita!_

_Hora Unmei Kasoku Shite Yuku!_

_Shogeki do Saidai no Dekigoto ga Kiseki Yobu!_

_Umarekawaru Jibun wo Tomerarenai!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Hado!_

_Sekaijuu Hibikasete! Atarashii Jidai e to Hashiride so SUPERNOVA!_

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_THERE'S NO NEED TO ESCAPE!_

_Boku wa Ima Kawatteku Unmei no Naka Chiisana Hoshi Umareru Mitai ni!_

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

_Mienai Kurayami no Naka!_

_Kasuka na Hikari Tsukuridasu Yo ni!_

**Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider: The Golden Thorn.**

**Part 1.**

Nero looked around him: Skydome City was engulfed by darkness and thorns that were sharp and stuck out the sides of buildings, with golden, briar-like plants accompanying them. He then ran towards the fountain in the middle of the city (where he had last left his friends) and saw something he didn't believe...

"Phoenix! Taryse! Hao! Travis! Jessie! Everyone!" Nero yelled out. They weren't able to hear him as they were entangled in vines inside black pod-like structures, deep asleep. And Nero's friends weren't the only ones... other Riders and the rest of the whole city were all encased. Kivat, Phoenix's mechanical bat and the source of Kamen Rider Kiva's power, was not asleep and frantically kept trying to escape Phoenix's pod. Nero ran over to that particular pod, but couldn't touch it as a shock surged through his hand. Kivat bit at the sides of the pod, and managed to cut a hole in the side, poking his way out. He tried flying towards Nero, but he suddenly collapsed. Kivat sailed towards the ground, causing Nero to catch Kivat before that happened.

"What the heck happened here?" Nero wondered to himself as he hooked Kivat to his shoulder.

"Those thorns came out of nowhere..." Kivat commented, sounding really sick.

"Follow me, Kivat... we're going to see if any other Riders survived this." Nero decided. He took one final glance at his friends before running off.

--xxx--

"Keep running, Reina! I'll push 'em back!" Isild suggested as he and Reina ran through Skydome City's streets.

_Full Charge!_

Isild loaded the ZeroGasher Bowgun with his Zeronos card and shot the Grand Strike finisher, knocking their strange pursuers back. They looked like Imagin in shape, but yet had the stained glass pattern of a Fangire and the faces of Worms. Isild kicked the paralysed leader of the pack backwards before he caught up with Reina. They took refuge in an abandoned restaurant. But then again, _everything _was abandoned. Isild took a deep sigh before he retracted the Zeronos card and placed it back in the card holder. He then detached the Zeronos Belt from his waist. After reverting to human form, Isild clutched his left arm.

"Are you alright?" Reina asked in concern.

"I've been better, Reina. I hope Deneb hurries up with the ZeroLiner; then we can find out what the hell happened to Spike and Rick." Isild groaned. The two Riders then froze in horror as the front doors of the restaurant opened up slowly. Isild didn't take any chances as he constructed the ZeroGasher Bowgun again, slowly detaching the pieces from the Zeronos belt.

"If it's one of those things... I'll distract it so you can take your shot." Reina whispered. Isild slowly nodded in response, gingerly clutching the ZeroGasher with both hands. Reina waited and jumped up, only to see the bumbling Imagin Deneb come through the restaurant.

"Get up, Isild. It's only Deneb." Reina assured Isild, who put his weapon away and stood up.

"I saw all the thorns over the city and I knew something was wrong, Isild." Deneb began.

Isild felt obligated to joke: "So what was your first clue?"

"I have brought the ZeroLiner with me; its outside." Deneb said. Isild then shushed everybody as he heard voices chattering.

"Outside, Deneb? Let's get in the thing already! Those Hybrids are back!" Isild growled in response, snapping the Zeronos Belt to his waist. Reina summoned the Kuuga Arcle.

"Henshin!" They both yelled.

_Altair Form!_

Both Riders and Deneb burst through the front door and found their Hybrid pursuers all over the place.

"So that's _that _escape route nixed!" Reina commented before all three of them ran back inside the restaurant. Deneb let rip with some blasts from his Zeronos Nova while Isild blasted away with his ZeroGasher. There were too many to mount an effective assault. Reina kicked one in the head and punched another in the gut at the same time. Isild converted the ZeroGasher into its Saber Mode, slashing one Hybrid and then taking out another three with a flipping roundhouse kick. Deneb just kept firing his finger missiles, but each time he would defeat a Hybrid, three more would show up.

Hastily, Isild asked: "Deneb! Where the heck is the ZeroLiner?"

Deneb replied: "The roof! I parked it over the roof!"

--xxx--

Nero kept on running as more and more of the dark pods became visible. One caught his eye.

"Urataros!" Nero called out. Like his other friends, the blue turtle Imagin was unable to respond. Nero resumed his running and came across pods with the other Imagin inside: Kintaros, Ryuutaros...

_What happened? _Nero asked himself again. Realising it wouldn't be long before his legs gave out on him, Nero clicked his fingers and brought the Machine DenBird to help. Nero mounted and rode through the city. He spotted monsters running rampant as he got deep downtown.

"Kivat... stay with the DenBird." Nero ordered. Kivat nodded and slowly perched himself on the seat Nero just dismounted from. Nero inserted the Rider Ticket into his Rider Pass and summoned the Den-O Belt. Nero snapped it on and pressed the red button.

"Henshin."

_Sword Form!_

Nero forewent his introduction routine (which Phoenix usually mocks) and ran towards the Hybrids. He executed a Full Charge early and disabled a group of Hybrids with the Extreme Slash. Nero peered around a corner to see someone being ganged upon by another group of these Hybrids and swiped the Rider Pass over the Terminal Buckle again.

_Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 3!" Nero cried out, destroying the gang of Hybrids with his weapon. As the final traces of the Hybrid attackers vanished, Nero unhooked the Den-O Belt from his waist and looked down to see the victim... a teenaged girl, or so it seemed.

"Who are you?" Nero wondered.

"They call me Alicia. But I'm not as young as you think I am." The girl answered.

Confused, Nero scratched his head: "If you're not young... then how old are you?"

"Immortal. I'm just cursed to this neverending life until I return to the Sands of Time. I'm running from him... for he believes my immortality can be bestowed upon him." Alicia revealed.

Nero guessed: "The one who started this mess."

Alicia nodded.

"You'll have to tell me all about it then... I've got to make things right." Nero requested. Alicia suddenly grabbed ahold of Nero's hand.

"Please don't go! He will kill you! You're no match for his power!" She warned.

"I've come up against a lot of tough things and won... what makes this guy any different?" Nero scoffed.

"He is too powerful for anyone to handle! I beg of you... don't walk to your death!" Alicia continued. Nero withdrew his hand from Alicia's grip.

"You don't believe that I can defeat him, whoever he is... but I can damn sure try! I have two things he'll never have when fighting on the battlefield: courage and friendship." Nero retorted with confidence.

"Believe me, young Rider... alone, even that won't be a match for him!" Alicia protested.

Nero, tiring of going back and forth on the matter, changed the subject: "So... do you know anything about the dark pods with everybody inside?"

Alicia nodded again: "They are his work, to keep the Tournament from advancing any further."

Nero's eyes widened: "What?"

"He doesn't want the Tournament of Kamen Riders to take place... because it interferes with his plans to rule, so he's forced every Rider he could find into a deep sleep." Alicia explained.

Nero huffed: "Great, a psychopathic nutjob who wants to rule the world!"

"This is serious, Den-O! He also wants to drain the Riders' powers to create the ultimate force of energy to power his army's effiency to 200!" Alicia continued.

"Alright, I got it. But he still needs to be stopped and you don't look like the type who likes to fight. Did any other Riders survive the thorns?" Nero asked. Then a big emerald-colored explosion was heard. Nero looked in the explosion's direction and saw that the ZeroLiner was parked on a roof.

"The ZeroLiner! Deneb's awake!" Nero realised. He and Alicia ran out of the ally they were in, running towards the DenBird. Kivat went back onto Nero's shoulder before all three of them drove towards the building ZeroLiner was above.

--xxx--

_My name is Sergeant Travis Triton. I found myself alone looking out across the battlefield. My eyes searching out targets, a soft rustling came from behind as I turned, swiftly bringing up my rifle, picking out my target. Before I could pull the trigger, I recognized the face: it was one of my Non-Commisioned Officers and my best friend Mark Kenji Damage. Thoughts rapidly swirled into my head that something bad must have happened to the squad for Mark to come find me. _

_I asked him what happened. Mark's face was covered in blood, wearing a crimson mask as it were. Mark was talking way too fast; he was in shock. I sat him down and repeated my question. Mark's answer was that the squad had come under fire whilst patroling the hills on Hirojima and suggested that if we could get there soon we could help some of the guys left alive. The rain had started to pound against the war-torn grounds around us about half-an-hour after we set off for the ambush site and steadily had got worse. _

_Mark spoke to me and said, "We're nearing the site now... maybe you should take point." _

_I slowly patrolled forward keeping my eyes open well as best as I could with this rain._

_Damn! My foot hit something hard and I fell forward into something warm. I slowly looked up seeing how my friends and comrades had been chopped to pieces by the machine gunfire. _

_Horrified, I then slowly stood up. I heard Mark come up behind me slowly, watching my back... then, BLAM! _

_Everything went dark..._

--xxx--

As he awoke from that terrible memory (and remembering his enemy Mark Kenji Damage had escaped him the last time they crossed paths), Travis dropped out of the black pod violently against the ground, coughing to try and throw up the sticky substance that filled his lungs during his time in the pod. He took a couple of minutes to allow his bearings to recover and to realise where he was. He was shocked to see Phoenix, Jessie, Taryse & Hao sealed inside three more of those black pods. Then he glanced over and noticed that another pod was functional, but empty.

"Nero..."

Travis walked over to Taryse's pod and began to examine it. The vines that bound the female Kamen Rider looked to be natural wildlife but it also appeared to be part mechanical because there was a control panel hooked into the side of the pod. Travis moved towards it and found out that they needed a code to break it. He tried to hack into the system, but ended up on the sharp end of an electric shock.

"Shit!" Travis exclaimed. He moved over to the empty pod other than his and checked the timer. It had an unchanging ETA of 99:99:99... almost to indicate that the Riders were condemned there.

Travis looked befuddled: "Who the hell let me out?"

Travis then suddenly turned to see a gigantic explosion in the city. He briefly turned back to his friends.

"I'll come back for you." Travis said. He strapped the Delta Belt to his waist and raised the Delta Phone to his face.

"Henshin!"

_Standing By!_

He hooked the Delta Phone to the Delta Mover.

_Complete!_

Travis transformed into Kamen Rider Delta. He left a note right underneath Phoenix's pod and summoned his combat unit, the Jet Sliger.

_Dear Burning Bird,_

_I'm going to find out what's happening around town. If any of you wake up, look for Nero... and godspeed._

_Double-T._

--xxx--

Travis sped through the city in the direction of where the explosion occured. He noticed that the city was in really bad shape... and was flooded with Hybrids. It didn't take long for Travis to get the monsters' attention, so he dismounted and noticed another Rider being overwhelmed. It was Ray Blazer, A.K.A Kamen Rider IXA. Travis removed his sidearm from its holster and rushed into battle. He shot one Hybrid and swung a kick at another.

Travis leapt into the air and scored with a forward single-leg dropkick that took down a group of the beasts. He helped Ray up off the ground.

"I was wondering if anybody else had survived these thorns!" Ray quipped, bringing the IXA Calibur to his side in blade mode. Travis held up the Delta Phone while Ray inserted the Calibur Fuestle into the IXA Belt.

_Exceed Charge!_

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

Travis took out several Hybrids with his Rider Kick, the Lucifer's Hammer, while Ray inflicted IXA Judgement on a group of several others. The monsters all met death soon after.

"So, do I need to ask what happened to you?" Travis said in sarcasm.

"No. I was placed in a pod like you were. I'm interested in finding out who has committed this sin." Ray responded.

"You and me both. I'm going to find out what happened. You're welcome to tag along." Travis offered.

Ray grinned: "Do I have much choice?"


	26. Gekijoban Golden Thorn Pt2

**Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider: The Golden Thorn.**

**Part 2.**

Travis & Ray reached the epicenter of destruction... where Hybrids seemed to just appear out of nowhere and surrounded them in great numbers. Ray looked up and saw that the city's biggest building, the Supreme State Tower, was entirely engulfed in those ominous golden thorns, the golden plants and bigger versions of the vines from the black pods.

As the two Riders were distracted at the building, the monstrous creatures took this as their opportunity and went on the attack. Travis & Ray had no choice but to let rip with their firearms, with their shots ripping large holes through the Hybrids with ease.

But the quantity of adversaries was multiplying, forcing the two Riders to resort to more physical means. Ray shifted from Save Mode into Burst Mode formation while Travis brought out the Delta Blaster unit.

"3, 3, 3..." Travis said into the unit's voice recognition.

_Standing By!_

Travis removed the Delta Phone from his belt and inserted it into the slot on the Delta Blaster unit.

_Awakening!_

The colors on Travis' armor inverted and his eyes became a deeper shade of orange. He was now in his Blaster Form. He changed the unit from Unit Mode to Blaster Mode and proceeded to blast away at the beasts until he felt something hard slam into his back. IXA had been thrown at him by someone, effectively knocking both Riders onto the ground. He looked back and saw his nemesis, Mark Kenji Damage.

"What do we have here? A nuisance in search of termination? I think I can swing that!" Damage taunted as he loaded the Glaive Buckle with his Change Ace card. The belt's strap wrapped around his waist.

"Henshin."

_Open Up!_

Damage transformed into Kamen Rider Glaive. Travis readied himself with rage as he switched the Delta Blaster from Blaster Mode into Blade Mode. Damage took out his Glaive Rouser and the fight was on. Movements were fast, eye-blurring almost for Ray. All he could see were the clashing blades of the Delta Blaster and the Glaive Rouser colliding repeatedly.

--xxx--

Spike Campbell was in dire straights. During the second round of the tournament, Rick 'Demon' Domonic had gone missing like Roy Otoya/Nega Den-O before him and Sky Raider/Kabuto & MONARCH/Stronger after him. And not only that, he had been seperated from Isild, Deneb & Reina when the massive golden thorns and flowers began to sprout like wildfire all over the city... which looked eerily abandoned. He drove around town on the Gatack Extender, looking for any sign of life besides his own.

But his search was cut short by the sudden appearance of Mick Emerson, AKA Kamen Rider Bio Gatack... flanked by a small army of Hybrids. Emerson was already wearing his gear. Mick shot his Bio Pistol at Spike's motorcycle and Spike flew off.

"I am Bio Gatack... and you're coming with us, Rider." Mick ordered.

Spike smirked in defiance: "You wish."

The Gatack Zecter came to Spike at the click of his fingers and revealed the Rider Belt on his waist.

"Henshin."

_HENSHIN! Change Stag Beetle!_

Spike immediately Cast-Off into his Rider Form, unlatching the Gatack Double Calibur from his shoulders.

"Have it your way." Mick groaned, motioning to the Hybrids to attack.

_Clock Up!_

Spike went after the Hybrids at full force, but found himself unable to strike them. They kept dodging his slashes regardless of the Clock Up.

"And if you'd like to know," Mick said in a smug voice, "they've been programmed to evade your every move... making you a tired, easy target!"

With that in mind, Spike tried to do as little as possible while dodging the attacks of the Hybrids. Mick drew his Bio Gatack Double Calibur and fed the Bio Gatack Zecter a Bio Whistle.

_Bio Execution: Rider Kick, Rise Up!_

As Mick went to blindside Spike with his Bio Stag Driver, another Rider jumped in out of nowhere and knocked Mick out of the air with a very familiar golden sword.

"Kamen Rider Orga..." Mick said. Sha Jien stood across from Mick.

_Exceed Charge!_

Sha Jien looked like he was about to strike Mick, when he swung the Orga Slantzer around and took out the Hybrids. Spike, while surprised, used the opportunity to springboard off of the Slantzer and hit Mick with his Rider Kick.

Mick was angry as he stood up and the Hybrids followed him. They all bailed.

Sha Jien and Spike then stared at one another as they reverted to human form.

After a couple of minutes, Spike broke the silence by lighting a cigarette: "You want a smoke?"

Sha Jien shook his head lightly in response.

--xxx--

"Looks like you haven't got any better from the last time we fought." Damage taunted.

"Big words for a coward who attacked me from behind!" Travis spat back. Travis forced the Glaive Rouser into the air and caught Damage off-guard with a big horizontal slash. It pierced Damage's armor slightly and a drop of blood hit the ground.

"First blood, Damage!" Travis mocked.

Damage shot his former comrade an unseen grin: "But I'll have last blood!"

Meanwhile, Ray was fighting off the many Hybrids that came his way. He pulled the IXA Knuckle from his belt and punched away at his enemies. Ray returned the Knuckle to the belt and equipped the IXA Calibur.

_IXA Calibur Rise Up!_

With a battle roar, Ray gripped the hilt of the IXA Calibur and struck his enemies with a swift, spinning IXA Judgement. But more of the Hybrids just kept coming, so Ray decided it was time for a new tactic. He removed his mouthpiece and converted it into the IXARiser.

_Rising!_

Now as Rising IXA, Ray kicked everything up a notch with a dual-wielding guns offense, with the IXARiser and the IXACalibur in each hand.

--xxx--

The Supreme State Tower. The Architect and the Fake Riders had set up their operations there.

And the Architect had even gotten some of the Kamen Riders to aid him in his goals. Members of the Dark Kamen Riders, Kanzaki (doing it out of curiosity), Teruo Kiba, Long Ryusei and Kazuma's gang had all been assured of their freedom and promised riches should they work for him. They all accepted. And the Architect appeared to the Kamen Riders more flustered than usual.

_"That little bitch thinks she can outrun me and my Riders... well, she's in for a big shock! Her blood... that immortality... it shall be mine!" _Architect thought to himself, sitting atop his mechanical faux throne.

"You all know why you are here... now I want to know why you aren't out there! Killing the few Riders who escaped my plan! I can name at least five or six Riders who were unaffected! Kazuma, I want you to hunt down Spike Campbell and kill him. Take the Hybrids, overwhelm him and bring me his lifeless corpse, so I can properly feed the rats in the basement!" Architect growled.

"It shall be done with no problem, Architect... but your rats are going to have to wait. Me and my boys are going to enjoy this!" Kazuma rubbed his hands with glee before he and his gang turned to leave.

Architect's attention turned to the Dark Riders, Long, Kanzaki & Teruo (Who all happened to be Advent Riders): "You are to go after Isild Kildrash and Reina Lang. I care nothing for Kildrash's wellbeing but make sure Lang is brought to me alive. Her Kuuga Arcle is more powerful than you could comprehend!"

The remaining riders left on their mission. The Architect then calmly pushed a red button on his armrest, which lifted his faux throne all the way to the roof. He stood up and looked at the gleaming golden pod in front of him. Unlike the other pods that contained captured Riders, this one was horizontally-placed and contained a familiar face...

Randall Kalish. Kamen Rider Leangle and the second person to wield the Bio IXA system. His body was connected to the pod by a lot of thin, golden needles.

"Operation Golden Thorn is going swimmingly... thanks to you, Kalish. Your services are much appreciated." Architect said in a mocking tone.

--xxx--

_"It all started back when I was 6, and my mother died. She had always taken pretty good care of me, and I missed her sure, but something felt strange when she died. It felt like I had lost something, but at the same time, I didn't. It was weird to say the least. After she died, I was sent to live with my father and his real family. Yeah, my mom was his mistress. My dad died two years after I showed up. He never really paid me any attention, but the person I really looked up to was my older half-brother, Sousou."_

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey! Get back here you punk!" shouted a man as he chased a young boy. The man, who looked to be about 20, wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans. The young boy wore a back vest and black jeans and looked about 8._

_"C'mon bro! You lead the toughest gang in town and you can't even catch me!" taunted the kid as he continued to run. This stopped when the kid was pulled up by the neck of his vest. "Hey! Sousou! Put me down!"_

_"I don't think so, squirt," said the man, Sousou. "C'mon, Shin. Let's get you back home. Mom's gotta be getting worried."_

_"Yeah…" said Shin, his voice trailing off. Sousou dropped his little brother to the ground. The two walked until they entered a forest on the edge of town, and quickly got lost in the fog. Sousou looked at his little brother._

_"Hey, don't cry." he said, completely serious._

_"Who's crying?" asked Shin, angrily. "Besides, we're lost because YOU thought going through the forest was a great idea!"_

_"I didn't think it'd get this foggy! Besides, you never listen to me so you didn't have to come!" Sousou took a deep breath. The two continued walking. "We have to get out before sundown or…" Sousou looked to Shin as he heard the ground crack. "Shin!" he screamed as Shin fell over the cliff face._

_"WAAAGH!" screamed Shin as he began to fall. Sousou, acting quickly shot forward and grabbed his brother. "Sousou!" He quickly looked down._

_"Don't look down!" shouted Sousou. "I'm gonna pull you back up okay!? Work with me!" Sousou eventually managed to pull Shin back up. "Hey. You alright, kid?"_

_Shin looked up and noticed his brother's arm was scratched up pretty bad. "B-bro…your arm."_

_"Huh? Nah, it's only a scratch." Shin looked at his brother. "I thought I told you not to cry."_

_"I'm not crying!" growled Shin indignantly._

_"Right." said Sousou, sarcastically, before laughing and placing his little brother in a headlock. _

_"Sousou! Sousou!" called a woman._

_**Flashback ends...**_

--xxx--

Spike remembered that point in his life as he and Sha Jien were walking through the abandoned streets of Skydome City, trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

"So, when are you gonna tell me who you really are?" asked Spike. He sounded irritated. Though it was understandable. He had been separated from his friends, and didn't even know if they were still alive.

"What are you talking about?" replied Sha Jien.

"Stop playing dumb. I recognized your fighting style back in the last round. There's only one person I know who fights that way. So, how long has it been, Sousou?"

Sha Jien stopped in his tracks at the mention of that name. "How did you…?"

"What? Don't recognize your kid brother when you see him?" questioned Spike. He was now standing face to face with Sha Jien. "It's me, Shin."

"Shin?" asked Sha Jien.

"Ah…what a lovely reunion…" came a snide voice. Sha Jien and Spike looked down the street and saw Spike's three least favorite people; Kazuma, Yamato, and Oda, already in their Rider armor. With them was a small army of the strange creatures, Hybrids.

Sha Jien and Spike both prepared to transform, but their attention was diverted. "Hey!" cried out a voice. "Don't start without me!" A young man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes ran up next to Spike.

Spike at first looked speechless at who it was: "Ka… Kakuka?"

"The one and the same. I was about to get into Heaven... but I guess it's going to have to wait." said Kakuka with a grin. "Now then… I got first dibs on Yamato."

"I'll take Oda." said Sha Jien.

"Then Kazuma's all mine." said Spike, smiling widely. The Gatack Zecter flew to Spike's grip, Sha Jien pulled out the Orga Phone and Kakuka brought the Henshin OniBue Onteki whistle to his mouth before he blew it and held it in front of his forehead.

_Standing By!_

"Henshin!" They all called.

_Complete!_

_HENSHIN!_

--xxx--

Isild, Deneb & Reina all made it to the roof, where the emerald ZeroLiner train awaited them. But alas, the Hybrids were swarming them in groups of five. The two Riders struggled to keep up.

"Deneb! Come!" Isild yelled out, flipping the Zeronos Card to its yellow side.

_Vega Form!_

Isild merged with Deneb into Zeronos' second form.

**"Let me say this to start!" **Deneb began, but he was cut off by Isild.

_"Sorry, Deneb! No time for that! Get to thinning out their numbers to zero!"_

**"Roger!" **Deneb obeyed, constructing the ZeroGasher into its saber mode. With a little assistance from the Zeronos Nova on his shoulders, Deneb took out a bulk of his opponents.

Reina went into Dragon Form and used several swings from her Dragon Rod to ward off the Hybrids that surrounded her. With the Splash Dragon attack, a couple more Hybrids bit the dust.

_Full Charge!_

With the ZeroGasher's blade crackling with golden electricity, Deneb unleashed a gigantic attack that sent many Hybrids crashing to the street below. Another Splash Dragon also accomplished this on Reina's end... but the problem was that the Hybrids wouldn't stay down.

"Deneb, I got a new plan... run!" Reina panicked. Deneb nodded and they raced to the door of the ZeroLiner. They both made it inside and Zeronos reverted back to Deneb & Isild, who was still tending to his injured arm. Just then, something weird happened.

_Time Vent!_

Time was reversed and Reina was plucked from the doors by someone before she made it. Isild looked down and saw Reina in the clutches of Kanzaki, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Odin. He was joined by Kamen Riders Gai, Scissors, Ohja & Ryuga.

"The Architect is going to love this." Long commented, as Isild looked on in shock.

"Reina!" Isild called out, but there was nothing he could do. The Advent Riders made off with Reina easily.

"Reina-chan!" Deneb yelled, but his shout fell on deaf ears. Reina was long gone.

--xxx--

Nero, Kivat & Alicia all rode along the abandoned streets of Skydome City, with their path set as the Supreme State Tower.

"That's the place where he is currently. Can I convince you to not face him in battle?" Alicia wondered. Nero kept his eyes deadset on the Tower.

"_Someone_ has to face him, Alicia... or we're all doomed." Nero replied.

They continued driving along the streets until they ended up at the very doors of the tower itself. Nero and Alicia were about to get off the bike when all of a sudden...

The floor underneath them collapsed.


	27. Gekijoban Golden Thorn Pt3

_**A/N: New Rider taken:**_

_**Saga!**_

**--xxx--**

**Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider: The Golden Thorn.**

**Part 3.**

"Nero! Nero, wake up!" Kivat badgered. Nero's eyes began to flicker open and he looked around, shaking his head rapidly.

It was like a high-tech prison like those he'd usually see in Sci-Fi movies. He stood up, wiping the debris off of his shirt before helping the conscious Alicia to her feet.

"Where are we?" Nero wondered to himself.

"I don't know," Alicia answered, "He never showed me to this place."

Kivat flapped his wings, following after Nero & Alicia as they walked down the steel-laden halls. It seemed like every room they passed had an implement of torture in it.

--xxx--

"Shit." Isild exclaimed as he hastily taped up the blood wound on his injured arm. Deneb was scrambling, and Isild struggled to calm him down.

"Deneb! Just sit down and let me figure this out! Those Advent Riders took Reina and we've gotta' be strong if we're going to beat this! Now try thinking... we've got to see if any other Riders we know survived the thorns." Isild yelled. Deneb immediately obeyed and took a seat next to his partner, taking over the tape.

"We could try finding Nero-tachi. They could help us. They might even lead us to Reina-chan." Deneb suggested.

"You're right... but I wouldn't even know where to start." Isild answered before he looked out the window. He saw a massive building, which seemed like it was the worst off of any of the buildings in Skydome City.

Isild nodded to himself: "Alright, _now _I now where to start."

Isild drove the ZeroLiner towards the building he spotted and got off, ZeroGasher at the ready. While his arm was injured, Isild wasn't going to take any chances. Isild approached the large skyscraper and noticed the contract monster Dragblacker flying in the distance. Isild put two and two together, guessing that Ryuga must be nearby. He saw the massive hole in the ground and walked towards it. Then his eyes were diverted to a nearby black pod... which carried a very familiar face.

"Rick?" Isild exclaimed at the sight of Rick 'Demon' Domonic. Isild tried to touch the pod, but his hand was electrocuted. Isild was shot back.

--xxx--

Ray pulled the Riser Fuestle from the grip of the IXARiser and used it with the IXA Belt. He fired off the Final Rising Blast at the Hybrids and only a small number of them managed to dodge it. Ray equipped the IXACalibur and went after the survivors once again.

Meanwhile, Travis continued his war with Damage, clashing the Delta Blaster against the Glaive Rouser over and over again, deadlocked in a stalemate. Damage kicked Travis back, creating some distance between them both. Travis made his move, rushing towards Damage with frightening precision and aim in his attacks. Travis kicked away at Damage, roundhousing his rival in the side of the head. As Damage went flying, Travis brought the Delta Blaster up to mouthpiece level.

"Fire."

_Burst Mode!_

The Delta Blaster's blade was engulfed and became a ranged weapon once again. Travis brought it up to his mouthpiece again.

"Check!"

_Exceed Charge!_

"Finally... you get yours!" Travis yelled. The barrel of the Delta Blaster flared up for the final attack. Travis shot off the Delta Pointer, which disallowed movement for Damage and Travis jumped in.

Vaulting into the air, Travis swiftly tossed his Delta Blaster aside and thrust his boot out for the Rider Kick. With the rage of his past behind his attack, Travis forced Damage halfway across their battlefield. Damage felt himself unable to stand from his spot.

Travis slowly approached his downed opponent with the Delta Blaster at the ready, pointed towards Damage.

"For all these years I've had to wait in getting justice for my comrades' lives!" Travis yelled. He felt Ray grab him by the arm.

"All sinners should face punishment... but this one is not worth the time or our effort. We must press on with our mission." Ray advised. Travis seemed to take it all in, even though he wanted to hurt Damage even more.

Travis glared at Damage: "You get away today, Damage... but rest assured, I'm going to be your worst nightmare until your last breath."

--xxx--

"We've finally come to a room that doesn't look so threatening to the human anatomy." Kivat commented, entering a large steel room with his comrades. Something gold and purple caught Nero's eye.

"The Leangle Buckle!" Nero said, running over to the device and picking it up, along with the idle Change Ace card.

"We've got to find some clues in here as to what happened with Skydome City. Hopefully the one who started this mess left us some memoirs." Nero suggested, going through the mound of paper stacked on a table.

"He would not leave written evidence lightly. So be careful." Alicia warned. Nero went through the papers one at a time, desperately trying to find something.

Nero shook his head: "Most of these diaries pretty much gives us nothing but candid thoughts..."

Then he saw something interesting: "...and a name."

Nero was about to lift the paper and reveal the name, but got as far as 'Professor' when he heard footsteps.

"We've gotta' go... now!" Nero said, as he, Alicia & Kivat rushed out of the room, where they heard the footsteps become more noticeable. Panicked, Nero grabbed Alicia's arm and led them into another room across the hallway.

"We should be safe here." Nero whispered. He turned around and was surprised by what he saw... a cage, holding a prisoner.

"Great..." The prisoner balked, "...you one of Architect's goons come to try and torture me again?"

"No, my name is Nero Samson." Nero introduced. The prisoner stood upright at the mention of Nero's name.

"My name is Taki Akachi. I've been looking for you everywhere since this whole thing started. Not to mention my partner disappeared. I was imprisoned here... for resisting him..." The prisoner responded.

"Introductions are lovely and all, but I think it would be better if we burned sky until we saw lines and ditched this place." Nero suggested.

Akachi shrugged his shoulders sarcastically: "If I could get to my Rider Belt, maybe I could blow my way out of here."

"Where is it?" Nero wondered.

"Bio Garren has it. We should be seeing him soon." Akachi replied, pointing in the direction of the approaching voices. Nero shuffled Alicia & Kivat to a hiding spot while he dove behind an obscure corner. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open, and the Fake Riders all entered.

Nero heard Davis Nash yell: "Time for some info, Zetsu-O!"

Nero slowly clipped on the Den-O Belt and readied his Rider Pass. Once he saw the Fake Riders pass by towards Akachi's cell, Nero made his move on Sakurada.

_Gun Form!_

Nero rushed in and grabbed Sakurada by the neck, pointing the DenGasher gun to his head.

"Samson!" Nash growled. Using this as a distraction, Akachi lunged for the Zetsu-O Belt and Rider Pass that the Fake Riders had taunted him with, kicking Ferno in the delicate zone for good measure. He clipped on the Zetsu-O Belt and pushed the button.

"Now your chosen path... is defeat! Henshin!" Akachi yelled, moving the Rider Pass over the belt.

_Scythe Form!_

Akachi transformed into Kamen Rider Zetsu-O and constructed the six-part ZetsuGasher into its rifle form. He aimed it towards Wolfe and fired, blowing the bars on his cage to pieces, taking the Fake Rider down in the process. Akachi jumped out through the hole and unleashed a flurry of kicks on Wolfe before Wolfe could access the Bio Garren Buckle. Nero finished with Sakurada as a hostage and tossed him at Nash & Ferno, who fell over.

"You got a plan to get out of here?" Akachi asked.

"Yeah... run!" Nero replied simply. Alicia & Kivat followed as Nero & Akachi decided to hightail it. They ran down the hallways back towards the massive hole in the ground. They hastily climbed back up to ground level, and startled a very familiar face.

"Don't move!" Isild threatened, aiming the ZeroGasher crossbow in alarm.

"Isild, it's me! It's Nero!" Nero yelled, trying to calm Isild down.

Slowly, Isild lowered the crossbow: "We were looking for you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. In this blasted town, it's hard to just find a spec of life, let alone a human. This is Alicia, Kivat and Taki Akachi." Nero introduced. Isild shook Akachi's hand and kissed Alicia's.

"You know, you are so beautiful, I would hit on you, but for now we got bigger fish to fry. Let's go to the ZeroLiner." Isild finished. As the group walked towards the emerald train, Alicia shook her head at Isild's pointless compliments.

After the ZeroLiner had been placed into hiding, Isild fiddled with the ZeroGasher's parts as Deneb served up hot food for everyone, passing off a cracker to Kivat.

"So, let's get the obvious out of the way." Akachi suggested.

"Everyone's fallen into a deep sleep... caused by a Kamen Rider, whose powers are born from darkness." Alicia began.

"So what happened to you and your crew?" Nero asked Isild.

"Those thorns came out of nowhere... the roots encased everyone they touched in those pods. Rick went for a walk and he got put in a pod as you know, and a building's wall collapsed, seperating me & Reina from Spike. We don't know what happened to him. And then me & Reina began fighting against those Hybrids. We were about to escape when Reina was captured by Odin." Isild explained, unhappy with himself for Reina's capture.

"Well, I had just got back from fighting with Bio IXA and everybody was stuck in the pods in the middle of the city. Kivat managed to bite his way out and then I met Alicia. She doesn't want me to face the guy that started this mess." Nero followed.

"He could kill you with a click of his fingers, believe me... but now, the tables may have turned in our favour. I see three Riders, one destiny. Maybe you can all kill the Architect together." Alicia responded.

Akachi nodded: "Then we are in agreement; the Architect is our target!"

"And mine." A voice called out. Akachi turned his head to see his partner, Shohei Tachibana, alive and well.

"Partner," Akachi greeted, "What happened to you?"

"I ran for my life as I was swarmed by Hybrids, led by one of the Fake Riders. But that is unimportant. To defeat the Architect, you're going to need help... and I am offering my services, young Nero." Shohei replied, turning to Nero.

Nero smiled: "Any help is fine with me."

"Then... let's finish this." Shohei concluded.

--xxx--

_**A/N: It feels great to be back! Sorry for not updating, but writer's block can be a bitch. I thought I'd drop a line because I have a new idea that will shape TKR's future. I will elaborate more as the fic comes to an end, but watch out because I shall reveal it soon! And I'm going to be downgrading Golden Thorn from 5 chapters to 4! Barkin' out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	28. Gekijoban Golden Thorn Pt4 FINAL

**Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider: The Golden Thorn.**

**Part 4.**

Isild mounted the ZeroHorn in the cockpit of the ZeroLiner and drove it through the city to the skyscraper. Isild, Nero, Akachi, Shohei, Alicia, Deneb & Kivat exited the train, walking towards the collapse in front of the building. Just as they went to enter it with weapons at the ready (and Deneb keeping his Zeronos Nova at the ready to protect Alicia), the black dragon contract monster Dragblacker descended from the top of the building and tossed Isild through the air in its jaws. This signalled the arrival of Ryuga, Odin & the Dark Riders.

"You are all morons for coming back here. We shall now carry out the Architect's orders and eliminate you!" Kanzaki (Odin) said calmly.

"We'll see." Nero responded, holding up his Rider Pass. Akachi did the same and Isild escaped Dragblacker with a shot from his ZeroGasher. He took out a new Zeronos card, lined with a red Z pattern.

"Henshin!" Isild yelled, inserting the card into the Zeronos Belt.

_Charge And Up!_

Kanzaki pulled the Time Vent card from his Advent Deck and used it.

_Time Vent!_

Time reversed once again to the point right before Isild transformed. Odin directed Long (Ryuga) and Long blasted at the Zeronos Belt, throwing Isild backwards and leaving the red Zeronos card in two pieces on the floor.

"Damn it!" Isild exclaimed. He picked up the pieces and pocketed them. The Dark Riders began to make their move, but they were blasted back.

"Nero!" Travis called, armed with the Delta Blaster from the seat of the Jet Sliger, while Ray kept shooting from the IXARiser while riding the IXALion. The two Riders jumped off and engaged the Dark Riders in battle. Another battle was also overlapping this one, as the fight pitting Spike, Sha Jien & Kakuka against Kazuma, Oda & Yamato spilled out towards the skyscraper.

"Spike!" Isild called. Spike acknowledged his friend with a nod.

Shohei turned to the others: "Go. I will help them. Deal with the Architect."

"Tachibana-san, are you sure?" Akachi asked.

"Yes, I will be fine. I can beat them." Tachibana confirmed.

Nodding, Akachi motioned for the others to follow him while Tachibana snapped the Wing Belt to his waist. He pushed the button and the angelic tune began to play.

"Henshin!"

_Wing Form!_

**"Advent... straight to the top!"**

With his DenGasher handaxe and boomerang weapons firmly in hand, Tachibana joined the fray. He singled out Kanzaki and struck him several times with each weapon, followed by a powerful thrust kick. Odin tried to retaliate, but Tachibana was one step ahead of the game. With a twisting cross-slash, Shohei made some distance between him and Kanzaki. He tossed the boomerang at Kanzaki.

"Let's finish this!" He said.

_Full Charge!_

Kanzaki was struck in the face by the boomerang and then in the chest by the handaxe. Tachibana ran over and pulled the weapons from Kanzaki's pierced armor.

"Still got it." Shohei told himself.

Sha Jien battled with Oda, who spat: "It was good seeing you again, ex-sempai... if only to kick your ass!"

Oda moved in. Sha Jien charged, leaping up and sending a airborne slash with the Orga Slantzer slamming into his enemy's chest. Oda toppled back but went quickly stood back up. Oda fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Sha Jien cleared his cobwebs just in time to grab onto Oda's arms and stop him. The pair struggled for control again - but this time Oda had Sha Jien right where he wanted him.

He suddenly grabbed his Kunai Gun to shoot across Sha Jien's arms. Sha Jien cried out in pain as the mini-inferno did its job, shocking him with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting him back. Oda did not stop there either, thrusting his Kunai Gun forward and sending out more shots in a concentrated stream that promptly hit its target. Sha Jien was injured but his determination denied him the option of backing down.

Quickly bringing out the Slantzer again he slashed, the damage he inflicted on Oda only minimal but enough to buy him some time to recover. Oda shot another blast of his own. However, Sha Jien was smarting from the last attack, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more slashes from the Orga Slantzer. As the two Riders met again, Oda was quick to land several hard strikes with the Kunai Gun.

Sha Jien was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Oda's arm. Oda lashed out with his leg, sending kick after kick into Sha Jien's side but Sha Jien refused to move. He took the pain as he continued to pull back on his opponent's arm. Oda eventually let out a roar that let Sha Jien know he had the upper hand.

The pain in Oda's arm forced him to loosen his grip on his Kunai Gun, which is exactly what Sha Jien had hoped for. A sharp kick upwards sent the weapon flying out of Oda's hand, and Sha Jien was already moving for it. With a strong leap he caught the Kunai Gun in midair and descended back down, striking Oda with his own weapon. Oda stumbled back and Sha Jien opened up the Orga Phone.

_Exceed Charge!_

Sha Jien swung the Orga Slantzer in its enlarged state and slashed Oda out of his Rider Form. Sha Jien had won his fight.

Long didn't waste any time as he rushed at his enemy Riders, spinning around to strike with his Black Drag Saber. But Ray & Travis stepped forward and with a slash of their swords blocked the attack. Long yelped in pain as he tracked back. Travis slashed again but this time Long caught the Delta Blaster in between his Black Drag Saber and his Black Drag Shield.

He kicked Travis in the gut then ordered Dragblacker to blaze through Travis with a massive inferno of black flames. Travis dropped the Delta Blaster and staggered back. The large weapon on the ground was picked up in Ray's free hand, doubling his offense.

Long charged Ray with a punch, but Ray blocked it and slashed at Long's chest. Long was thrown onto his back. Long rose up again, forced Ray around and dragged his Black Drag Saber through Ray's back. Ray quickly tossed the Delta Blaster back to Travis, and equipped his free hand with the IXARiser. He activated the Riser Fuestle while Travis spoke to the Delta Blaster.

_Exceed Charge!_

The double blast almost crushed Long, but he was alive.

Ray was forced into a fight with Slayer almost immediately. Ray moved his head in all manner of directions to dodge the lightning-quick punches of his Dark Rider opponent. But the fast flurry ensured the bounty hunter would be hit sooner or later, which ended up coming to pass and forcing Ray into the ground hard.

Ray got himself to his feet and went for his Fueslots. Slayer made the mistake of guarding up high as Ray fired his fully-charged IXA Calibur at Slayer's waist. Ray changed the IXA Calibur to sword mode, and activated the Calibur Fuestle.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

Ray dove in the air and stabbed the IXA Calibur through Slayer, causing the Dark Rider to revert to human form from the impact of the IXA Judgement.

With the OngekiKan Reppuu in his grip, Kakuka's duel with Yamato continued. Yamato countered by wielding the Kunai Gun in Kunai mode, and the two clashed. Within close proximity, Kakuka blasted at Yamato's chest. Yamato tried to swipe at Kakuka, but the one known as Ibuki jumped off the hill they were on and blasted Yamato again on the way down.

With Yamato right where Kakuka wanted him, Kakuka converted the OnGekiKan Reppuu to Trumpet mode and executed the OnGeki Sha Shippuu Issen finisher. Waves of wind and sound engulfed Yamato, knocking him back into his human form.

"Game over, Yamato!" Kakuka concluded.

--xxx--

"Guys!" Jessie called out. Nero heard the voice and greeted Jessie along the mechanical hallways. Jessie had woken up not too long ago and noticed the Rider battle taking place. But he followed the note Travis had left Phoenix & went after Nero.

"Jessie, let's hit it and hit it hard! We're going after the Architect!" Nero encouraged. The five continued running. Jessie noticed Reina locked up in a cell and alerted the others to it.

"Reina! Are you okay?" Isild asked in concern.

Reina smiled: "What took you guys so long?"

Isild stepped forward and took his ZeroGasher saber in one hand, obliterating the bars on Reina's cage.

"Reina! Find whatever you can to release the rest of the Riders and shut down this operation. We're going after the Architect. Alicia, if what you said about the Architect is true, then it's better if you don't come with us. Stay with Reina and get to the other Riders outside." Nero requested. Reina nodded, but Alicia was not so sure.

"I can't leave you to die." Alicia protested.

"You must let us do this... it's our last shot." Nero responded.

Reluctantly, Alicia nodded: "Try the second-to-top floor of this building. He usually resides up there. Please come back alive."

Nero steadily agreed: "We will. That I promise you."

--xxx--

Kazuma leapt at Spike but Spike fell on his back and extended his feet to catch Caucasus and send him flying in the other direction. Flipping back to his feet, Spike was surprised to see that Kazuma had already recovered and was coming with another attack. Without warning, Kazuma got on all fours and crawled under Spike. When Spike got back up, he realized that Kazuma had pulled out his Kunai Gun. He was also lucky enough to see Kazuma use the Clock-Up. Spike knew he was not going to like what was coming next. Sure enough, Spike saw the Kunai Gun coming his way swiftly. He executed a Rider Kick but was disappointed when he realised that the Kunai Gun had been thrown. That mistake cost Gatack. He could not avoid the Kunai and it buried itself in his right shoulder. Spike's arm fell to the ground in pain. When Spike stopped screaming and opened his eyes he was greated with Kazuma's palm in his face. Spike's head snapped back, his helmet cracked. He stumbled some more when he saw Kazuma send a Rider unch in his direction. He jumped, tried to flip over, but the punch caught his legs. Spike fell to the ground in pain. Kazuma rushed over to finish Spike off.

Big mistake.

"Cast Off!" Spike called, flipping the horns on his Gatack Zecter.

_Cast Off!_

His outer armour split apart and violently thrust out at Kazuma to reveal Spike's second form. Spike retrieved the Double Calibur from his shoulders.

"RIDER CUTTING!"

_Rider Cutting!_

The blades intended to cut through Kazuma's suit and his gut, but Kazuma regained his bearings a little too early and kicked Spike into the waiting arms of the interfering Fake Riders, who restrained Spike so Kazuma could attack hard. He wouldn't get the chance.

"You need a timeout!" Travis taunted, shooting at Kazuma with the Delta Blaster.

"The cleanup crew has arrived!" Ray followed, shooting at the Fake Riders with his IXARiser.

Spike saw his chance.

_1... 2... 3..._

"Rider Kick!" Spike yelled.

_Rider Kick!_

Spike took out Kazuma with his Rider Kick. It was a wonderful feeling for Spike to get Kazuma and get some measure of revenge for what his gang did to Kakuka.

--xxx--

_"Welcome to my world, Riders..."_

"You're the mastermind behind this whole thing, aren't you? You're the one they call the Architect!" Nero yelled as he, Akachi, Jessie and Isild all confronted the hooded scientist, whose face was obscured behind shadows.

"You... you all escaped Operation Golden Thorn. I'm impressed you made it this far... but unfortunately, all roads must end." The Architect replied, simply brushing off the comment. He then opened his jacket to reveal a completely-black Rider Belt in the style of the Den-O Belt with the Climax K-Taros attached.

"We won't let you take the world!" Jessie declared.

"You don't have a say in the matter. I am going to brutally maim you and then use that girl's special talents to accomplish my goal. And to do that, I'm going to make you witnesses to the power of Kamen Rider Gaia!" The Architect responded.

"Your chosen path... is defeat!" Akachi spat back.

"Henshin!" The four Riders opposing the Architect yelled.

_Scythe Form!_

_Sword Form!_

_Altair Form!_

The Architect reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark crimson Rider Pass before pushing a button on the Gaia Belt.

"Henshin... Gaia Execute!"

_Start Form!_

Rider armour surrounded the Architect. His first form was a completely dark version of Den-O's Plat Form, with shinguards, crimson shinpads and two blades attached to the wrists.

Bringing out the six-part ZetsuGasher, Akachi rushed in with a swipe of the scythe weapon, but Gaia just grabbed the blade and flipped Akachi onto his back.

Isild went to try his luck, armed with the ZeroGasher saber mode. He landed a couple of hefty blows on Gaia's chest, but Gaia just responded by swatting the sword away and smashing Isild in the face with a brutal kick.

Jessie went in, armed with the Sword of Eternal Night, but Gaia was just too powerful for him as well. Gaia expertly parried the large broadsword like it was nothing and caught Jessie from behind with a cross-slash from the arm-blades.

Nero, remembering what Alicia had told him about Gaia's torturing of her, constructed the DenGasher sword and moved in. Dodging Gaia's armblades, Nero twisted and flipped through the air. He landed behind Gaia, looking to do heavy damage with the DenGasher, but Gaia just caught Nero with a powerful back kick and judo-tossed Nero onto the ground.

As the other Riders lay in pain, Gaia pushed another button on the Gaia Belt.

"It's kind of boring just taking your feeble abuse... so it's time for me to go on the offensive!" Gaia said in a calm voice.

_Execute Form!_

New armour attached to the Start Form and Gaia cranked up his maximum speed, slashing away at the three Riders at his whimsy. Gaia then reached behind his back and brought out a two-handed sword known as the GaiaCalibur. With this weapon, he dealt even more damage. Then the four Riders surprised him.

_Full Charge!_

The Extreme Slash, Scythe Smash, Shadow Rider Slash and Splendid End all connected on Gaia and sent him up into a cloud of smoke.

"That was almost easy..." Nero said to Isild.

"Um, I'd hold that thought..." Jessie alarmed.

_Process Form!_

Gaia's armour reconfigured itself into a black-and-crimson version of Kamen Rider Gaoh. Almost laughing at the attacks he had just brushed off, Gaia leapt towards the four, who frantically tried to hold him off with a few more attacks.

They didn't work.

_Gaia Full Charge!_

Gaia frontflipped at high speed and thrust his foot out. His leg charged up. This caused Nero, Jessie, Akachi and Isild to split apart. Gaia missed them and took out a wall with his Rider Kick.

"This is a very tiring game of cat-and-mouse you're all playing! Why don't we get this over with?" Gaia taunted.

"I couldn't agree more!" Nero yelled, pressing the purple button on the Den-O Belt.

_Gun Form!_

Isild flipped the Zeronos card: "Deneb, come!"

_Vega Form!_

"Shadow Henshin RX!" Jessie called, splitting the Shadowmoon Kingstone in two with the Sword of Eternal Night's hilt.

But before they could complete their transformations, Gaia charged at high speeds once again. Akachi activated his Full Charge, but Gaia just split the ZetsuGasher into its six pieces, not stopping until he forcefully cancelled the transformations. As the other Riders lay on the ground in pain, Nero got back up, along with Jessie. They both tried to double-team Gaia, but the evil Rider took out a large two-handed sword and put them back flat on the ground.

"Now behold... the power of my GaiaCalibur!" Gaia declared.

_Gaia Full Charge!_

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

Gaia stabbed the sword into the floor, where it blazed with flames. He then suddenly swiped it upwards and a blinding flash of fire engulfed Nero and company.

The skyscraper exploded.

Among the rubble and debris of the fallen building, the four Riders found themselves to be safe and sound because of the durability of their armour. Nero had suffered a cracked visor, exposing a bloody eye. He looked across, and saw that Randall's body still floated above the ground, entranced in a deep sleep. Jessie sat up and then helped Isild to his feet. Nero did likewise with Akachi. Alicia was only a few feet away, still guarded by the other Riders led by Travis & Ray. She went to check on Nero and the others, but before they knew it, Gaia appeared out of nowhere and began slashing away at Nero with the GaiaCalibur. He stood across from them.

"Kamen Riders fighting for truth and justice in this world are like a virus... and I am the antidote." Gaia proclaimed before he hit one more button on his belt.

_End Form!_

Gaia evolved to his ultimate form, still with the GaiaCalibur in hand. Jessie went in headstrong, trying for the Shadow Kick, but Gaia slashed him back into human form. Gaia was uninterested in Jessie as he rushed over to clasp Nero's throat with one hand.

"This is where it ends, Nero... accept your death as a noble one, but always remember you couldn't beat me!" Gaia taunted. This woke Nero up as he became more angry.

"NEVER!" Nero screamed, taking the DenGasher sword and stabbing it through Gaia's chest. Nero dropped down to the ground and found out something very disturbing.

"You're not human!" Nero noticed, staring at the whirring gears and machinery malfunctioning around the DenGasher. With a cold nod, Gaia forced the sword from his chest and booted Nero in the helmet with a roundhouse kick. Nero staggered and found the damaged helmet to be a nuisance, so he tore it off. To his shock, the damage on Gaia's mechanical chest healed up rapidly, as if it hadn't been blown open in the first place.

_Full Charge!_

Akachi went for the Scythe Smash finisher again, but Gaia effortlessly deflected it. Gaia then stabbed the GaiaCalibur in the ground in front of Akachi.

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

Akachi took the full force of the Armageddon Break and was knocked into his human form, alongside Jessie. Akachi found his Zetsu-O Belt broken and unable to work. Akachi's eye was scarred from the top of his face to the bottom.

Isild stood side-by-side with Nero, knowing they were the only two left to mount an effective offense. Nero & Isild readied their weapons.

_Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza... Special chapter!" Nero called. Isild loaded up for the Splendid End and fired it at Gaia. Gaia swatted it away like a fly, but it served as a distraction enough for the DenGasher's wayward blade to strike several times. Isild moved in with a flurry of slashes from the ZeroGasher, but Gaia kicked away the DenGasher's crimson blade and picked up Isild by the throat, effortlessly tossing him aside like garbage. Isild's pain caused him to revert to human form as well.

Gaia stood across from Nero: "It was fun, young Nero."

_Gaia Charged And Up: Gaia Final Break!_

The distorted announcement from the Gaia Belt ignited the GaiaCalibur once again. Gaia raised the blade and penetrated Nero's gut in a blinding light, leaving him as a sitting duck. Gaia rose into the air slowly, his right boot ablaze. Nero's time was up as Gaia descended and crashed through Nero with his Rider Kick, the Gaia Final Break. Nero hit the ground with a thud, as the blood dripping into his eyes obscured his vision and his consciousness began to slip away from him. Isild's injured arm was near-enough thrashed, and bloody. Akachi & Jessie were also injured. Travis and the other good Riders, along with Alicia, watched on helplessly. Alicia was in tears. Nero wasn't moving.

"Nero?" She muttered. He didn't answer. Alicia's body began to tremble as she turned back to Gaia. He relished all the carnage and destruction he was causing around him.

Travis was dumbstruck, because his friend was now in jeopardy. Then he heard something, and went towards the sound. Ray may not have been able to show it, but he was hurting inside as well. Secretly, he encouraged Nero to rise up and put an end to the madness.

_"Don't you die... not before we battle again..."_

The three conscious Riders found themselve unable to move, all paralysed in shock by their slowly-fading ally. Gaia continued to stare at Nero's lifeless body before he grasped the GaiaCalibur with his other hand.

"It's over..." The remorseless Gaia barked to himself as he approached the frightened Alicia. Ray & Spike stepped in front of her to defend her, but then Gaia made a hand-signal and the Fake Riders were on the scene, sparking another brawl.

--xxx--

_**"What's going to happen to me when I go... when my life ends... what shall I do? Because I'm destined to die at a different time than my friends... will I be able to see them... in this darkness..."**_

_"Alright, Mom! I'm off for the tournament... I'll see you in a year." Nero Samson yelled to his mother Anna._

_"Don't get hurt. Have you got all your requirements covered?" Anna asked._

_"Totally. I can't promise anything... but I'll do my best to bring home that trophy!" Nero replied with a grin on his face._

_"Good luck, son. Remember to keep your phone on at all times." Nero's father Drake encouraged from the couch. He moved his two crutches on one side to the other._

_"You know it, pops! Later!" Nero finished as he ran out the door._

_"Shouldn't you have told him?" Anna asked Drake._

_"He'll be able to bare the burden." Drake steadily replied._

_**"Sorry, Mom... sorry, Dad... it looks like I'm not coming home after all..."**_

_"Hey, Tomcat!" Nero yelled as he continued running._

_Tomcat smiled and waved: "Go kick some ass, boy!"_

_**"Sorry, Tomcat... I didn't kick enough ass..."**_

_"The journey begins, gentlemen and lass... let's Ride!" Nero concluded as they walked into the room now filled with Kamen Riders._

_"Stained-glass markings on him... shaped like a horse humanoid." Nero described._

_"A Fangire!" Kivat confirmed._

_"That's not good... I think it's time to put our Rider Belts to the test!" Phoenix suggested._

_"Then let's go!" Nero encouraged._

_"My name is Hao Wong. I, too, have entered Tournament Kamen Rider. My father run up some gambling debts with a gang and now my mother is kidnapped because of it." Hao explained._

_"Hey, kid... let's have a good match. My name is Shohei Tachibana." The man introduced himself._

_"Randall... what is it with you and Phoenix?" Nero asked in curiosity._

_"Chad? Well... he can't get over something I did a while ago when we were friends in high school. And if you're wondering what it is, I'm sure he'd tell you it was none of your damn business." Randall answered simply._

_"When something is burning a hole in my best friend, you better recognise that it's my damn business." Nero insisted._

_"You Ryker's friends?" Travis asked Nero. _

_Nero nodded in response: "Yeah. I'm Nero. That's Phoenix and Taryse. The flying bat is called Kivat."_

_"The name's Travis Triton... but you can call me 'Double-T'. I'm Team Leader, Head Engineer and Quick Draw Specialist here at Demonseed. And as you just found out: Kamen Rider Delta." Travis introduced._

_"Nero Samson. Nice team you got there." Nero introduced._

_"Spike Campbell's my name. Your team is not so bad either." Spike replied._

_"I didn't catch your name." Nero pointed out._

_"My name is Urataros, the turtle imagin." Urataros replied._

_"Introductions? Hi. Nero Samson." Nero said, shaking Jessie's hand._

_"Jessie Elias. How do you do?" Jessie replied._

_"Learn how to use a gun with all that dancing." Ryuutaros almost laughed._

_"Sempai... you're actually going through with this?" Nero asked in concern._

_Jack lowered Nero's arm: "I got it covered. And besides, I told you I had a Rider Belt just in case."_

_"Who are you?" Nero wondered._

_"They call me Alicia. But I'm not as young as you think I am." The girl answered._

_Confused, Nero scratched his head: "If you're not young... then how old are you?"_

_"Immortal. I'm just cursed to this neverending life until I return to the Sands of Time. I'm running from him... for he believes my immortality can be bestowed upon him." Alicia revealed._

_Nero guessed: "The one who started this mess."_

_**"I'm kind of glad this happened... I'm kind of glad we met. Thank you, Alicia. You're wonderful, even if you are an immortal. And thanks, the rest of you... you made getting off my ass a lot easier..."**_

--xxx--

Suddenly, Nero's bloody hand began to move, as he was able to raise his wartorn arm.

"Don't touch her..." He spat in blood. Gaia slowly looked back as he stopped in his tracks.

"Impossible... this cannot be... you should be dead..." Gaia balked in disbelief. Gaia was stunned that Nero was even able to move after enduring the Gaia Final Break. Isild, Jessie nor Akachi could believe Nero was still alive. Nero gingerly raised his beaten body to vertical level and stared a hole through Gaia, blood dripping from his head. Gaia took the GaiaCalibur in his battle hand again.

"You may be powerful, Gaia... you may even kill me today... but never forget..." Nero slowly revolted.

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_Toki wo Tokashi Hajimatta NEXT STAGE!_

Nero yelled out: "OUR HEARTS ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR EVIL! AND AS LONG AS A THOUSAND HEARTS ARE ALIVE IN THIS WORLD, YOU'LL NEVER WIN!"

Upon hearing these words, Jessie, Isild & Akachi began to move to their feet.

_Itsumo Tari Nakute! Iiwake Teki na Akirame!_

_Zutto Tsumiagete Ita Kakusu Yo ni!_

"That's right, Gaia... unless you have the heart, unless you possess a soul..." Isild began.

"...you'll never be able to defeat us." Akachi finished for him.

_Doko ka Toomaki ni! Nagameteta Yo na Keshiki!_

_Kyuu ni Tenohira no Ue Konagona ni Kudake Chiru!_

"Nero... Isild... Zetsu-O... Jessie..." Alicia whispered in amazement at their resolve.

"What the hell is this?!" Gaia growled. He raised the GaiaCalibur and charged towards Nero, bringing the blade down upon the young boy.

Nero held up his hand and gripped the blade, not allowing it to go any further. Gaia was unable to force it.

_Kono Kimochi no Ikiba Oshiete!_

"And its bastards like you that MAKE ME SICK!" Nero yelled, letting go of the blade and punching Gaia in the chest, sending the maniacal and mechanical Rider flying backwards. Alicia found it safe to rush over to Nero, Akachi, Jessie & Isild, checking Nero's hands, shocked to find no cuts of any kind.

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

"You aren't hurt..." Alicia smiled with relief.

Nero smiled back: "As long as he is evil, he'll never win. That's what I tried to tell you."

"Nero-san!" Came Ryuutaros' gleeful voice.

_Mae ni Susumu Koto! Kowagattari wa Mo Shinai Kokai Suru Koto ni Narenai Yo!_

Nero looked to the crowd of other Riders and saw Ryuutaros with Phoenix, safe and sound. Then he turned and saw the other Taros with Hao, Travis & Taryse.

"Guys!" Nero shouted to them.

_Mamoritai to Negau Taisetsu na Hito no Mirai Kizuita Shunkan Kara Subete wa Kawari Dashita!_

_Hora Unmei Kasoku Shite Yuku!_

"You mind if we lend a hand?" Urataros slyly asked. Nero gave a confident nod. Gaia then regrouped, with the Fake Riders, Kazuma's gang & the Dark Riders flanking him. All of Nero's friends summoned the Rider Belts to their waists. Kivat flew up to Phoenix, bit his hand and perched himself upside down on the Kivat Belt.

_Henshin!_

Nero looked at Isild, Jessie & Akachi and gave them a trusting nod. They nodded back and all four of them summoned their belts. Alicia suddenly clutched Nero's Den-O Belt.

_Shogeki do Saidai no Dekigoto ga Kiseki Yobu!_

_Umarekawaru Jibun wo Tomerarenai!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Hado!_

_Sekaijuu Hibikasete! Atarashii Jidai e to Hashiride so SUPERNOVA!_

"Alicia, what's happening?" Nero asked as he, Alicia and the other three radiated a powerful golden aura from their bodies.

"I'm giving you my power... the three of you. I know now that he cannot kill you... ever..." Alicia explained, her aura transforming her into pure energy that caused the Den-O, Zetsu-O & Zeronos belts to become golden. After much admiration, Nero, Akachi & Isild snapped the belts onto their waists. Nero pushed the top button of the belt while Isild pushed the lever on his belt and retrieved his broken Zero Form card to find it had remodeled itself into a golden Zeronos card with an emerald 'M' design on it. Akachi pushed the button on the Zetsu-O Belt.

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_THERE'S NO NEED TO ESCAPE!_

_Boku wa Ima Kawatteku Unmei no Naka Chiisana Hoshi Umareru Mitai ni!_

"Henshin!" Nero, Taki & Isild called out. Nero & Akachi swiped their Rider Passes over the Den-O & Zetsu-O Belts while Isild inserted his golden Zeronos Card into the belt, causing all three to announce...

_MAGNA FORM!_

Nero, Akachi & Isild assumed their Plat Forms (which were now golden), while Jessie finished what he started earlier and went straight into Arch-Angel Form. Large golden shoulderpads and golden gauntlets on their wrists attached to the three golden Riders before a golden chestplate followed. Nero got a mechanical samurai-like cloth underneath his belt that bore the Den-O insignia. The faceplates then attached. Nero's was modeled on a golden bullet-train, while Isild's was just like Altair Form's except the horns were golden and Akachi's was a gold version of that in Scythe Form, just with blue eyes.

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

"Ore-tachi..." Nero began.

"SANJOU!" All four Riders yelled. Nero noticed that Alicia had disappeared, yet he could feel her presence.

_"Go... Den-O..."_

Then Gaia's lackeys collided with the rebellion of Riders.

Jessie went to help take care of the Fake Riders, singling out Davis Nash. Jessie and Nash stood a few yards apart, weapons pointed at each other. Nash suddenly straightened, and with a yell, charged, his Bio Calibur glowing with energy. Jessie charged in response, powering up the Sword of Eternal Night as well. They came together, Nash slashed; Jessie blocked, deflected, and spun with the motion of the deflection, coming back around with a slash to Nash's midsection. For a split second, Jessie thought that this was it for the Fake Rider, but then the Sword met Nash's armor, and something completely unexpected happened. From the point of impact, golden flames exploded. The entire scene seemed to freeze for an instant, and then both Jessie and Nash were knocked away by a whiplash of energy. Both Jessie and Davis struggled to their feet, Nash still clutching his injured side. He took a step forward, and stumbled before equipping the Bio IXA Belt with the Kick Bio-Whistle.

_Bio Execution: Rider Kick, Rise Up!_

Davis went for the Bio Judgement Driver finisher, but Jessie was ready.

"Shadow Rider Slash!" Jessie cried. As Davis met Jessie from the air, Jessie swung at Davis and took him out of the equation. Davis was down.

--xxx--

"I am impressed you all came back... but the game ends here!" Gaia yelled, stabbing his GaiaCalibur into the ground. None of the three Riders moved.

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

The inferno headed straight for Nero.

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_THERE'S NO NEED TO ESCAPE!_

_Boku wa Ima Kawatteku Unmei no Naka Chiisana Hoshi Umareru Mitai ni!_

"Magna... DenGasher!" Nero called, assembling the golden DenGasher pieces into its sword formation.

"Magna Denebic Buster!" Isild commanded, bringing Deneb's weapon form to him.

"Magna ZetsuGasher!" Akachi followed. As the Armageddon Break reached them, Nero blocked with the Magna DenGasher, managing to hold back the blaze. With a roar of strength, Nero sent it flying back at Gaia, who was sent flying himself.

_Magna Full Charge!_

Isild loaded the Magna Denebic Buster up with the Zeronos Card and blasted away at Gaia with his Magna Nova attack. Gaia's armour began to disappear, revealing more of his mechanized body.

_Magna Full Charge!_

Akachi readied the Magna ZetsuGasher, while its blade surrounded itself with purple energy. Akachi tossed it in Gaia's direction and twirled through the air after it. Once both he and his weapon reached Gaia, he brought it down through Gaia's armour, exposing a mechanical leg. And with that attack, it only left one last Rider to finish the job.

_Magna Full Charge!_

As the Magna DenGasher charged, glittering auras in the shape of traintracks appeared beneath Nero's feet, shooting all the way past Gaia's body. Nero jumped on and held his weapon to the side as the tracks propelled him forward.

"HISSATSU! ORE-TACHI NO HISSATSU WAZA! MAGNA VERSION!"

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

Even though he could not see her, Nero felt Alicia right alongside him, willing his weapon forward. Nero passed by Gaia and slashed through his mechanical head. The traintracks led Nero back to Akachi & Isild. They all jumped towards Gaia.

"Magna Kick!" They all called out. They thrust out their boots and kicked a hole through Gaia's chest. Whatever was left of the mechanical Rider soared through the air in defeat, his malfunctioning body ablaze from the battle. He landed a mile away, buried deep underground from the impact.

_Mienai Kurayami no Naka!_

_Kasuka na Hikari Tsukuridasu Yo ni!_

Back where Nero, Isild & Akachi stood, Gaia's GaiaCalibur was still stabbed in the ground. Nero picked up the Magna DenGasher and swiped through the sword completely, reducing it to dust. Turning back, Nero could see Gaia's allies fleeing, unable to overturn the rebellion. He noticed Phoenix take care of the last one, Sakurada/Bio Psyga, along with Taryse. With a double Wake Up and Final Vent attack, they crushed him. The Bio Psyga system malfunctioned and he exploded in defeat. All of Nero's friends looked back towards him and gave him a thumbs-up, but Nero ignored it and approached Randall's prone body on the ground, no longer levitating. Nero unclipped the golden Den-O Belt from his waist and reverted to human form. Suddenly, Alicia flashed into view behind him and fainted towards the ground. Luckily, Nero caught her in time. Isild and Akachi noticed their belts had returned to their original states and took them off.

"Nero..." Alicia almost whispered. Her eyes glittered gold, and that made Nero smile.

Nero thought for a second and then said the words he wanted to say, "Thank you, Alicia... thank you."

--xxx--

A day went by. All the golden plants had dissolved and the black pods destroyed, having been disabled by Reina's quick self-malfunction hacking. Most Riders had reset their journeys for the next round of the tournament, but Nero & his friends moved Randall to a nearby city where Randall was receiving medical treatment. The doctors and nurses managed to drain all of the golden substance from his body. He was stable and would live to fight another day.

His eyes slowly opened and he called out the first thing he saw: "Chad."

Phoenix nodded in response: "How ya' feeling?"

"I've been better. The Architect put me in a pretty bad way." Randall replied. He & Phoenix were tense for a moment.

"So you here to once again reprimand me over what happened a couple of years ago?" Randall groaned.

Surprisingly, Phoenix shook his head: "I found bigger things to fight about. All I ask is you call my sister... and tell her you're sorry."

"I see. Well, first, since you saved me, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for what I did... it was wrong." Randall said.

"I didn't save anything. It was Nero. His first thought was to get you out of there as soon as possible. Me? I'm just a messenger... so heads up." Phoenix replied, tossing the recovered Leangle Buckle to Randall. Randall's smile returned upon the sight of his Rider power having been returned.

Confidently, Randall looked at Phoenix again: "Do you have your cell?"

--xxx--

The ZeroLiner sped past to pick Spike up.

"That's my ride." Spike said to Sha Jien & Kakuka, patting his brother on the back.

Spike reached the door and then turned back: "Come on if you want a ride."

Smirking, Sha Jien took the offer, with Kakuka following right after.

--xxx--

"Well, here we are, Alicia... the Sands of Time. Your home." Nero said as the DenLiner reached the inner workings of time itself. The door opened and Alicia went towards the door. She stopped and then turned to Nero.

"I don't know how to thank you enough, Nero... for everything." Alicia began.

"On the contrary, I should be thanking _you_. When I felt my life slipping away, I thought of the time we first met hours ago... and that, along with memories of my friends, convinced me not to quit. So thank you... and one more thing; would it be too forward of me to say you looked beautiful?" Nero replied.

Alicia smiled at this: "Not at all."

She looked to her golden necklace, unclipped it and then put it in Nero's hand.

"A little momento of our meeting... and a power with which you are familiar. I can't tell you the future, but I can tell you two other things. One, we shall meet again, in the future..." Alicia said, walking back towards the door.

"And the other?" Nero wondered.

Alicia turned back with a smile: "I thought you looked cute as well."

Alicia then jumped off the train, taking off into the Sands of Time. Nero was still blushing from her "cute" comment as he looked through the door's window while it closed.

_"See you soon, Alicia... I promise we'll meet again."_

--xxx--

"So, what now, Akachi-kun?" Shohei asked his partner as they rode their bikes away from Skydome City.

"We continue our mission... simple as that." Akachi replied.

--xxx--

_**A/N: The Movie has ended and everything is back to normal! And in case you were wondering, Magna Form is actually based off of Magnamon from **_**Digimon**_**. I shall be posting Magna Form art and Gaia himself on my photobucket account and the KR Fanfic Wiki shortly!**_

_**Next chapter: The Architect is dead and the tournament resumes anew for our heroes, but a face from Phoenix's past comes back and Phoenix takes a sudden vacation in Castle Doran to Tokyo to clear his head! A new Saga begins! Barkin' out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. Those several new ideas I told you about last chapter will be revealed soon... and at least one of them you're going to like! Pyunpyun! See ya'!**_


	29. Brothers' Blood

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 29: Brothers' Blood.**

"Is everybody okay?" Jack Ryker asked in concern, two days after the battle with Kamen Rider Gaia. Nero was in the worst shape after enduring what were supposed to be Gaia's certain-kill attacks. But the whole group were plastered with smiles. Phoenix & Taryse looked to be the happiest of them all.

"We're fine, sempai. In fact... the fight with Architect made me even stronger... it made all of us stronger. And making new friends was a welcome perk." Nero explained. Jack then walked to Phoenix.

"I walked in here and you two were grinning from ear-to-ear... what's the occasion?" Jack wondered. Phoenix turned to Taryse and then turned to Jack.

"Once the tournament is over... we're getting married!" Phoenix gleefully revealed.

The shock of that bombshell hit Jack: "Eh?!"

"It made me a little jealous, to be honest with you." Travis pitched in.

"Hit me like a sack of bricks." Hao followed.

"What he said." Jessie added.

Jack turned to Nero: "And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, man! I had a gut feeling that's how Phoenix felt about Taryse since the day I met them... and all I ever wanted for them was to be happy. And besides, I'm the one who's gotta' hire a wedding planner!" Nero responded, retaining his smile.

Jack then remembered something: "Oh, I almost forgot... my team went to pick up Gaia's remains for evaluation and maybe a signature of who made him, but when they dug up the skyscraper, they couldn't find _anything_. Not a metal part, no circuitry, not even his Rider Belt. Gaia was gone. And the Hybrids were all shattered in shards like a Fangire."

Nero took it all in, while a little surprised: "All I know was that the creator may have been someone who is a professor. I saw it on a diary when I was going through the Architect's torture chamber."

---xxx---

_**A week earlier...**_

_"Master! I have news!"_

"Then speak."

_"Kiva has appeared in America. He is travelling with Den-O, Femme, Agito, Delta & Shadowmoon. His identity is Chad Leiter."_

"My brother."

_"Yes, master. He is competing in Tournament Kamen Rider, with other Riders. He is also using this to get at and kill some of the monster threats throughout the USA."_

"Please, take care of things here while I go to my brother, Winston."

_"As you wish, King."_

---xxx---

_"PDA News! This is Takato here with new updates for Tournament Kamen Rider! With everyone safe and sound following the disastrous aftermath of the second round, the tournament continues! New challenges have arisen, but the biggest story is what took place at the hospital near Skydome City just moments ago! Randall Kalish, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Leangle and fully-healed from his ordeal with the Fake Riders, has left the hospital and looks to resume his quest to be the Kamen Rider champion! Mr. Kalish's security team declined to comment on this matter, but Mr. Kalish himself has vowed to be the champion when the tournament comes to a head! And before I end this broadcast, I must remind everyone that the Fake Riders are still at large and everyone must be cautious at all times. This has been Rider PDA News!"_

Taryse switched off the PDA, and looked at her grinning husband-to-be.

"Randall's back to his old self... which is good to know." Phoenix said.

"Care to tell us what you asked Randall to do, burning bird?" Travis wondered.

"Nope. That's between me and him... and that's the way its going to stay." Phoenix refused. Then his cellphone rang.

"Hello? Nightmare's here? You're kidding! I'm in Plymouth at the minute... yeah. Alright, thanks, Dad. I'll see him when I get there." Phoenix said, switching off his phone.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"My brother's in Michigan." Phoenix responded.

"You have a _brother_?" Travis said, surprised.

"Yeah. We were closer than any brothers I've ever seen. When I was nine, he was sent to live with his mother in London, England. We kept tabs on each other through email and all that. Last I heard, he was studying law at Oxford University. But this was an unexpected visit. He probably doesn't know I'm a Kamen Rider." Phoenix explained.

"Where do we find him?" Kivat asked.

"They say he's at a bar my Dad used to run here in Plymouth. I'll show you." Phoenix replied.

---xxx---

"Nasty arm injury you got there, Isild." Demon noticed.

"Damn Dark Riders. They broke my red Zeronos card. But at least Gaia's gone." Isild replied, taping up his arm even further.

"Now we gotta' regroup. That entire war with Gaia took a lot out of us... it's time to play it cool until we're fully rested and ready to split some heads." Spike said to everybody.

"What happened to Sha Jien & your friend Kakuka?" Reina asked, noticing the absences.

"They needed to walk their own paths to the tournament. We have plenty of time to hang out and catch up after." Spike explained.

"Riceballs, Campbell-san?" Deneb offered. Spike nodded and took the plate. Deneb bowed as he always does.

"Regarding the broken Zeronos card... it may still be usable." A voice said. A mysterious Japanese man entered the room from the door.

Deneb gasped: "Sakurai... Yuuto."

---xxx---

"Jarek Leiter... I'd never thought you'd make the effort, Nightmare." Phoenix commented, greeting the blonde-haired man at the bar, bearing a black goatee and an eyescar. His eyecolor didn't seem to match in both eyes, as one was blue and the other was blank. A streak of red also colored one of his front locks. He also wore white gloves over his hands.

"Hey, Chad. It's been a while." Jarek responded with a smile.

"So, why have you come?" Phoenix asked.

Jarek seemed a bit annoyed by the question: "Isn't coming to see my brother a bloody good reason?"

Phoenix laughed at this and gave Jarek a brotherly hug.

"So you're a Kamen Rider, huh?" Jarek asked. That threw Phoenix for a loop.

"Yeah... Dad must've told you. These are my friends, Nero, Kivat, Travis, Jessie, Hao and my girlfriend, Taryse." Phoenix introduced. For some reason, looking at Jarek's rucksack alarmed him.

He whispered in Phoenix's ear: "I sense the presence of something very evil in this place. We must be careful."

"Girlfriend, you say? You know love, Phoenix... it's just a vagary of perception, as Randall Kalish has proven." Jarek said.

"How do you know Randall?" Phoenix wondered.

"Let's just say his father's tonic company has been taking the UK by storm. I heard what Randall did, Chad... and you are more forgiving than I am. If I was to come within five feet of Kalish, I would drop him with one punch. And as for this girlfriend business... get yourself out while you still can. No need for a virus disguised as an emotion to overtake you." Jarek advised.

"Virus disguised as an emotion?" Phoenix yelled, flabbergasted, "I haven't been more sure of anything in my life! I love her and I am also engaged to her, so if you don't like it, tough shit."

Jarek grinned: "You fool. You still have no idea what you are dealing with."

Jarek picked up his bag, paid the bartender and stared a hole through his brother as he marched out the door.

"What's his problem?" Phoenix said to himself, confused.

"I'll talk to him, baby... okay?" Taryse offered. Phoenix gave a half-hearted nod.

---xxx---

Taryse searched for Jarek, who was heading out into the woods. She ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Unhand me." Jarek ordered.

"I just want to know why you can't accept the fact that Chad and I love one another." Taryse asked him. Suddenly, Jarek swatted her arm away and grabbed her by the throat, his hand exposed from the gloves. She noticed a tattoo on his hand, which looked like the Kiva insignia with a red rose and the word 'King' underneath it. Incidently, she felt her throat heat up with smoke.

"Because love does not exist. It is a hollow emotion pulling the wool over everyone's eyes to conceal the virus it contains. And a virus... I intend to destroy! Tarot Fangire!" Jarek yelled. Several Fangire popped out from the woods and overtook Taryse from Jarek's grip. He held his hand out, with another tattoo emprinted on his palm.

"As the King of the Tarot Fangire, I decree upon you... death. Sagark!" Jarek called. He unzipped his bag and a mechanical stingray in the style of Kivat came flying out, spouting an unrecognisable language nobody could understand. It rested upon Jarek's waist and wrapped a belt around it. With his other hand, Jarek took out a blue-and-white rod-like device called the Jacorder and held it to the side.

"Henshin!"

Jarek inserted the Jacorder into the slot on Sagark's side and pulled it out, causing the wheels on Sagark's head to begin spinning.

_Henshin!_

Jarek's body became metallic and reshaped into Rider armour.

He became Kamen Rider Saga. But before he could strike, he noticed from across the road that Phoenix and his friends had left the bar. He made the order and his Fangire minions disappeared, with Taryse in tow. Phoenix confronted his brother.

"Nightmare?! What have you done with Taryse?" Phoenix demanded.

"I'm going to teach you that love is insipid... and you don't deserve it! You're better than love... and when you're ready to prove that, meet with me in the mountainside of Shanton City. Until then, goodbye!" Saga growled in response, before disappearing himself. Phoenix was left reeling from the shock of his brother's actions. But just then, a familiar voice found its way to Phoenix's head.

_"Kiva... come to Castle Doran at once."_

"What, Garuru?" Phoenix wondered.

_"Just come. To challenge Saga... you will need help."_

---xxx---

"Welcome to Castle Doran, Kiva."

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked the well-dressed man.

"My name is Garuru of the near-extinct Wolfen Clan, but I like to be known by my human name, Jiro." The man replied.

"So, Jiro... why have you called me to the Castle?" Phoenix asked.

"The Fangire in Japan and America are all bound by the kingdom of the Checkmate Four, the elite in Fangire hierachy. Fangire have also been spotted in various parts of Europe. These ones serve a different regime known as the Tarot Empire, which follows the same principal as the Checkmate Four, but are much bigger and just as powerful. Kamen Rider Saga is their king, but as a different king from a different part of the world, his armour is different. Your brother is a Fangire, which brings into question my doubts about your family links." Jiro explained.

"He's my half-brother... but my father and my sister don't know that. My mother kept it a secret that she had cheated on my Dad with another man." Phoenix responded, confused.

"Then the man she eloped with... was the previous King of the Tarot Empire, seeing as your brother possesses the bloodline." Jiro put two-and-two together.

"So, what must I do?" Phoenix wondered.

"Follow." Jiro replied simply. Phoenix walked through the halls, with Kivat flying after him.

"The previous Kiva left something here for his successor in the tournament... but it cannot be gripped by your hand until you meet the previous Kiva, so I shall set Castle Doran on the path to Tokyo, Japan." Jiro explained further.

Phoenix looked at the human form of the Garuru Saber in surprise: "_Tokyo_?"

"To meet with... an old friend."

---xxx---

It didn't take long for the castle-encased wyvern to make it to Tokyo, where it dropped off Jiro & Phoenix at the gate of what looked to be a very old European-style manor. Kivat was filled with glee as he laid eyes upon the house, while Phoenix was experiencing a different kind of feeling.

"I know this place..." He thought to himself out loud. He was holding a long black box imprinted with the Kiva logo.

Confused, Jiro turned to him: "How?"

"Kivat used to always tell me about a gated community he used to live in." Phoenix replied.

"The waves are in motion here, Kiva. Its time for you to meet your predecessor." Jiro said to Phoenix, ringing the gate. The door to the manor opened.

"Wataru!" Kivat cried with joy.

"Hey, Kivat." The man said, waving lightly.

"Introduce me, Kivat." Phoenix requested.

Happily, Kivat flew in between Phoenix & Wataru: "Wataru, this is my new partner, Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter. Master Phoenix, this is Kurenai Wataru-kun, the former Kiva."

"I've heard a great many things about you, Phoenix-san. Kivat has kept me updated on his status through Castle Doran, although I didn't expect to see you so soon. Why has Jiro brought you here?" Wataru inquired.

"Because my brother has come back to America... and he's got the armour of Kamen Rider Saga. He also kidnapped my girlfriend." Phoenix explained.

"Saga? Then the Tarot Empire has made their move. Its lucky you brought the Zanvat Sword with you... I'm going to teach you how to use it. It is the sword meant for Kiva and it shall be very useful. I shall join you in Castle Doran shortly. Take this." Wataru responded, giving Kivat a red-and-gold Fuestle.

---xxx---

24 hours of training and mental torture to use the powers of Kiva Phoenix had not explored yet. But he managed to do it, under heavy tutelage from Wataru, Jiro, Basshaa & Dogga inside Castle Doran. He even met Tatsulot, a golden dragon that was almost the opposite of Kivat. The Zanvat Sword's power was awesome, which made Phoenix slightly feel that it did not belong in his hands.

No! He mustn't think that... not with Taryse in the clutches of his vindictive Fangire brother. With this power, he would defeat his brother... and save his future bride.

Wataru had decided that his successor was ready, and returned to his home to give Phoenix one last thing. Wataru took a violin out of its glass case and began to play a soothing tune. Phoenix thought the music was so beautiful, that he seriously considered asking Wataru to play at his wedding.

Once everything was done, Phoenix & Kivat departed Japan with Castle Doran. It was time to come face-to-face with Jarek and settle things. Once he touched down in Michigan, Phoenix immediately called Nero.

"Meet me in Shanton City's mountainside. It's time."

---xxx---

"Let her go, Jarek... or I'll drop you where you stand." Phoenix threatened, looking to get Taryse back by any means necessary. He confronted his brother in the mountainside's cave.

"You're in no position to be making demands... especially since I'm the King of the Tarot Empire and you're nothing but a lowly dog. With Saga's power, I can kill you within an instant... and that might even be an understatement with your jetlag, brother. I saw Castle Doran leaving for another country." Jarek taunted in response, still watching over Taryse, unconscious in a makeshift prison.

Phoenix smiled: "Jetlag is good for some people, Jarek, as you've proven. My trip to Tokyo to see an old friend was not in vain... he taught me a lot of things, like how to play a violin correctly without screeching through the night, how to deal with upset neighbours... and more importantly, how to wield a very powerful sword. Game on, Jarek! Kivat!" Phoenix called.

"Sagark!" Jarek followed. Their partners arrived, Kivat saying his normal phrases while Sagark spoke his own in the long-forgotten Fangire language.

_Bite!_

Kivat bit Phoenix's hand and summoned the Kivat Belt to Phoenix's waist. Sagark extended his own belt around Jarek's waist. Phoenix thrust Kivat out in front of him while Jarek held the Jacorder to the side of him.

"Henshin."

Kivat hung himself upside down on the Kivat Belt, transforming Phoenix into Kiva. Jarek inserted the Jacorder into the Sagark Belt and then cracked it out like a whip.

_Henshin!_

Jarek changed into Saga. The Jacorder's rod extended outwards and Jarek took his rapier stance. Phoenix charged in without thought and ended up having his feet taken out from under him by the Jacorder's whip. Smirking underneath his helmet, Jarek sent Phoenix flying into every direction. The onslaught from Jarek continued, turning Phoenix's body slowly into an aching wreck. His older brother was wiping the floor with him and Phoenix had no chance as long as the Jacorder held him. Phoenix pulled the Garuru Fuestle.

_Garuru Saber!_

Phoenix escaped the Jacorder with a slash from the Garuru Saber, but Jarek just easily whipped the Jacorder across and disarmed his brother. He then took both of the weapons in his hand and unleashed a fury of slashes across his brother's chest. Phoenix chose a different route now that the Garuru Saber was taken from him.

_Basshaa Magnum!_

Phoenix was backed into a corner by Jarek, but used the Basshaa Magnum to blast his way out. Phoenix moved across the walls, so as the Jacorder couldn't reach his hands. Growing frustrated, Jarek went to cut off Phoenix at the pass after Phoenix hit Jarek with a few more shots and landed on his back. But Phoenix rose up from the ground in a blinding flash of violet and swung the massive Dogga Hammer at Jarek's chest.

_Dogga Hammer!_

Phoenix didn't stop there as he took out the Darkstarter Fuestle and transformed into Darkness Juggernaut Form, the evolved version of Dogga Form. With the Dogga Hammer empowered by the Darkstarter, Phoenix's blows began to have more impact upon Jarek.

"This is useless... Tusk!" Jarek called out. The mighty Tusk Warthog Fangire entered the fray, blindsiding Phoenix with a takedown tactic. But this was just a diversion. Jarek took out his white Wake Up Fuestle and equipped it to Sagark. The Fangire reverted Phoenix to Kiva Form with a forceful punch.

_Wake Up!_

The high-pitched voice of Sagark prompted Jarek to load the Jacorder into the Belt. Sagark's wheel spun rapidly as Jarek held the Jacorder in front of him, preparing for his finishing move, the Snaking Death-Break. Once Phoenix had kicked the Fangire out of the way, Jarek thrust out the Jacorder, which latched onto Phoenix's neck. Jarek pulled on the Jacorder, which hung his brother by the neck.

"How does it feel, Chad? Your life slipping slowly away as I disperse the truth to your feeble brain? You'll learn at the point of death, just as I did, that love is a vagary of perception... and an unneeded one at that. Love only slows you down and makes you sacrifice other valuable things. To become a Fangire, I willingly destroyed the one thing that held me back: the emotion of love!" Jarek yelled.

As his eyes began to falter along with the oxygen intake of his body, Phoenix thought about three nights ago...

_"I love you, Taryse... I just have never been able to say it out loud because I didn't want Nero to be hurt just in case he had the same feelings. But he assured me that you feel more like a big sister to him. You are the one thing that keeps me going whenever I feel like quitting... and truth be told, when you die, I will enter heaven right alongside you, because nothing will tear us apart!"_

Phoenix's emotions exploded. He gripped the Jacorder's whip around his neck and broke it off.

"What?" Jarek retorted. Phoenix stood up, holding a gold and crimson Fuestle in his hand. Kivat enthusiastically played its dragon-like cry.

_Tatsulot!_

"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo! Its time to heat up the battlefield! Go Fortissimo!" The little golden dragon that Phoenix met with at Castle Doran made his appearance. He flew over to Phoenix and shattered the chains around his shoulders. The shoulder pads unwrapped and formed golden wings. Tatsulot flew around Phoenix and then attached to his wrist.

_Henshin!_

A golden light engulfed Phoenix and he felt the Kiva armor change. It took on a regal golden tone, with the Wake Up Wings front and center as chest armor. His omnilens changed from yellow to red. Phoenix was now in Emperor Form. Tatsulot charged with flames and Phoenix put them to good use, thrusting his fist in the direction of the Tusk Warthog Fangire, who shattered from the flames. Enraged at not having killed his brother, Jarek moved in to take down Phoenix with the Jacorder, but a large sword blocked his path: the Zanvat Sword. The Arms Monsters had formed it while Phoenix transformed into Emperor Form. The sword was attached to a living hilt named Zanvat-Bat the First. Phoenix slid Zanvat across the sword several times before striking Jarek, each hit increasing in damage dealt to the European King of the Fangire. Jarek was prone. Now was the time. Phoenix detached the Zanvat Wake Up Fuestle from the sword and gave it to Kivat to play.

_Wake Up!_

Phoenix dragged Zanvat to the top of the blade, charging it for the final strike before he thrust Zanvat back down and smashed into Jarek with the Final Zanvat Slash finisher.

"That's game." Phoenix quipped as he pulled Zanvat up and then down again. Jarek was forced to revert to human form. Before he could hit the ground in pain, Phoenix clasped his brother with both arms.

"That's it, brother... kill me. I cannot bear the pain of defeat. The Tarot Empire shall outcast me for it. I am nothing but a hollow king." Jarek groaned, begging to be put out of his misery.

Phoenix shook his head: "This is not the Jarek I know. My brother is someone who'd never ask for his death to come so quickly. I can't do it, Jarek. Not now... not ever. I came here to save Taryse, and I'm leaving with her. I want you to remain alive, so I have my brother, no matter that you're the son of a Fangire lord... and sis gets to see you."

"Sister..." Jarek thought to himself.

"And if the Tarot Empire ever attempt to hunt you down... you can depend on me." Phoenix assured his older brother.

---xxx---

The others drove up to the mountainside where Phoenix had been forced to meet with Jarek.

"Do you think he's alright?" Travis asked.

"Never count Phoenix out." Nero replied simply.

"Jarek could kill him! We have to go in there!" Hao urged.

"It's alright." A familiar voice said, sending their eyes towards the mountain's opening. Out walked a golden warrior holding Taryse in his arms. Nero recognised Kivat on the warrior's waist and identified him as Phoenix.

Phoenix stopped short of his friends and gently laid Taryse on the ground.

"Hey, beautiful... it's time to wake up." Phoenix whispered to her. Her eyes started to stir and she began to see Phoenix.

"Hey, baby... is this a dream?" Taryse asked.

Phoenix reverted to human form and kissed Taryse on the hand: "Nah, I'm in the flesh."

---xxx---

_"King has been defeated. This is an act of treason against the Tarot Empire... so we must go to America to eliminate him."_

"We shall leave at once, Winston, sir."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Another chapter done! So, Phoenix's brother Jarek comes to America and kidnaps Taryse, Sakurai Yuuto arrives on ZeroLiner to advise Isild over the broken Zeronos card, Phoenix trains with Wataru Kurenai to properly wield the Zanvat Sword and promptly use it to defeat his Fangire brother in battle while unlocking Emperor Form! Jarek seeks death for his failure, but Phoenix refuses and the Tarot Empire Jarek ruled as King sets out to destroy him for this failure! P.S. It may seem like a rushed episode (sorry!) and that's because it is! Any old excuse for me to quickly debut Saga!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Reina becomes stressed out as the Fake Riders resurface and repeatedly target her, forcing her to assume Ultimate Form! But not everything goes as planned, so Hao must step in to help! Sky & MONARCH return to deal with the other Fake Riders and Nero receives an unexpected message on his phone: "Ore... Sanjou!"**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	30. Ultimate Form Awakens!

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 30: Ultimate Form Awakens.**

"You caused the destruction of our master, Kuuga... so we're going to return the favor!" Sakurada of the Fake Riders yelled. Reina sighed; this was the fourth time this week that the Fake Riders had sent someone to go after her. And with reason: Reina had been apart of the plans to shut down Operation Golden Thorn from within, which led to the destruction of the Architect, the Fake Riders' leader.

Annoyed with the repeated attacks, the Kuuga Arcle appeared with the gem colored purple: "Henshin!"

Reina went straight to Titan Form, grabbing a broken tree branch that transformed into the Titan Sword. Reina didn't want to waste any time getting the fight started and neither did Sakurada, so they went in with fists flying. Reina swung the Titan Sword for Sakurada's head and missed, giving Sakurada the chance to pull his Bio Tonfa Cannons from the jetpack and shoot Reina backwards.

Reina responded by lifting her Titan Sword up and letting Sakurada have the same treatment. The two Riders were at a standoff. Sakurada converted the Bio Tonfa to their melee mode. Reina raised the Titan Sword. Sakurada and Reina charged for one another: the Titan Sword sliced straight through Sakurada's side while a burst of fire from the Bio Tonfa's blades pierced Reina's Rider helmet, narrowly missing her head.

Seeing her opportunity, Reina sliced through Sakurada's waist, right from one side to the other. The Bio Psyga belt hit the floor and Sakurada's body was reduced to dust. She had killed one of the Fake Riders. Reverting to human form, she noticed the Bio Psyga system on the floor and gripped it with her hands. She sent a message to Spike on her phone.

---xxx---

"I like this guy." Nero complimented, as Tatsulot followed them on their journey to round three of the tournament.

"Fortissimo! Nero-chan likes me." Tatsulot cheered.

"Your head is high!" Kivat growled, wrestling Tatsulot down a few pegs.

"So... what happened to your brother?" Taryse wondered, turning to Phoenix.

Phoenix was caught offguard by the question: "I suspect he's leading his own path. That's what he's done his whole life... but he knows I'm only a call away if he needs my help."

The Rider PDA buzzed. It was Jack's familiar ringtone. Taryse pulled it out of her pocket and clicked on the message icon.

_"Hey, guys. This is a private message. I remember Phoenix telling me about his experience in Japan... learning from Kurenai Wataru-kun. As a sempai Kamen Rider, Phoenix had learned from one of the best. But why stop there? I have arranged for a good friend of mine... and sempai Kamen Rider... to meet with Jessie. His name is Minami Kotaro-kun, the original Kamen Rider BLACK. He has much to teach Jessie and I believe Jessie will benefit from this training, should he choose to accept it. That does mean he shall be gone for a few days... but fear not, he shall be ready in time for round three. I recommend it, so have a good think about it. I'll see you all soon. Hit me back with your answer. Oh and before you ask, this message will _not _self-destruct in five seconds."_

"Minami Kotaro-kun? Legendary!" Jessie thought to himself out loud.

"So, does that mean you're going?" Hao asked.

"Yeah, learning from a sempai-Rider is no joke..." Travis followed.

Jessie gleefully nodded: "Yeah! I wouldn't miss this!"

"Okay, Jess; I'll send Jack a message saying you want to do it." Taryse replied.

Travis walked over to Nero, who was staring out into the distance: "Thinking about someone?"

"That's the thing... I don't know who I'm thinking about. My gut just tells me someone is trying to reach me, but is having problems doing so. I suspect we'll cross paths soon." Nero responded.

"And Alicia... the girl from the Golden Thorn incident?" Travis inquired.

Nero blushed a bit: "You know I don't feel anything except friendship for her."

Travis smiled and chuckled: "And you are a terrible liar."

---xxx---

_"Come on, you Mole Imagin bastards..."_

_"I know you're all here... you've been hunting me and my friends down for so long. Why take a break now?"_

_"Come and feel the wrath of my sword!"_

He got his wish. The Mole Imagin surrounded him.

_"From the beginning to the end, I'm on a climax!"_

_"ORE FUTATABI SANJOU!"_

---xxx---

The Fake Riders struck on Reina once again. A rage-filled Jason Ferno charged forward, determined to destroy Reina one way or another. Reina, however, remained calm, waiting until just the moment Ferno reached her - and then swung the double-edged Dragon Rod straight into Ferno's chest. Sparks flew from his body. And Reina did not stop there: another strike was executed, followed by several more. She kept up the pressure, a now barely-sane Ferno with his back against a wall and forced to take the pain. Reina's command of the Rod's movements were swift, the huge staff weapon weighing like it was nothing. The blade smashed against Ferno again and again, telling him who was in charge of this fight. Suddenly, Reina lodged the Dragon Rod in the ground and leapt at Ferno with an axe kick that sent Ferno flying backwards.

Mick Emerson & Darren Wolfe were nearby, ready to go help their comrade, but they were cut off by the sight of two very familiar faces.

_"Hell calls... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to end their undeserved lives... Now listen up, humans... I am the warrior of justice for the world... I am Kamen Rider Stronger!"_

"You Fake Riders will pay for the hell you have put us through." Sky Raider declared, walking alongside MONARCH. The Kabuto Zecter flew to him.

"Henshin!" Sky & MONARCH commanded.

_HENSHIN!_

Kabuto & Stronger stood in place of Sky & MONARCH. Sky went to his Rider Form from Masked Form. Mick & Wolfe were ready to defend themselves.

"Henshin! Bio Execute!"

_Bio Execution: HENSHIN!_

_Bio Execution: Turn Up!_

Sky paired off with Mick while MONARCH took Wolfe down. Sky countered Mick's Bio Double Caliburs with his Kunai Gun and a flurry of kicks. Sky leapt into the air, vaulting off a tree. He smashed Mick in the face before catching him with a big bicycle kick to the arm.

_1... 2... 3..._

"It's been a while... so I'll reacquaint you! Rider Kick!" Sky commanded.

_Rider Kick!_

Sky swung for the fences and blasted Mick right in the gut. The force of the attack caused Mick to revert to human form, but Sky did not end his assault, booting Mick one last time in the head to exclamate his fury. Mick lay on the ground, defeated and knocked unconscious. Sky looked down at the Bio Gatack Zecter that lay before him and with rage, Sky crushed it with his boot.

"Mick!" Wolfe called out, swatting away MONARCH's attack so he could tend to Mick.

Meanwhile, Reina had gotten the better of Ferno. Back in Mighty Form, Reina jumped and smashed into Ferno's chest with the Mighty Kick. But Ferno, still motivated by rage and revenge, refused to yield. He was determined to destroy Reina.

"Reina!" Isild yelled. This distracted Reina for a while, until Ferno charged. Reina responded by hitting him with another Mighty Kick.

"I will never abort my mission! Your death is my goal, Kuuga!" Ferno growled, the insanity of his voice shining through. Reina just jumped and nailed a third Mighty Kick. Ferno was still standing.

_"For god's sake, does this guy ever quit?! This is really starting to PISS ME OFF!" _Reina thought to herself, angry that she was unable to put Ferno on the floor.

Suddenly, the Kuuga Arcle responded to her anger and changed into a black & gold version of itself. Golden cracks appeared on the Kuuga suit and the eyes on the helmet turned jet black. Red became black on the suit...

Reina assumed Kuuga's Ultimate Form. The golden cracks were trims. Kuuga now had five horns. Reina moved in, shooting fire from her fists which engulfed Ferno. Reina felt that it was a good setup, so she ascended into the air and blasted Ferno right in the chest with her Ultimate Kick. This time, Ferno was done. While on the floor, after the fire cleared up, Ferno (now in human form) was approached by Reina. Staring at his Bio Gaoh Belt, Reina pulled up her fist and thrust it into the belt, destroying it. But it didn't end there.

CRACK!

Reina suddenly thrust her fist all the way through, piercing Ferno's waist.

Isild was shocked by her behaviour: "Reina! What the hell are you doing?!"

Ferno died in front of Reina and she then turned her attention to Isild and the others.

"Reina!" Isild called again. It fell on deaf ears. Reina charged for them and Spike jumped in front of Isild to restrain Reina. But it was as if Spike was Reina's weakest opponent as she kicked him away. Sky & MONARCH looked at each other before deciding to attack her.

But they were no match for Reina and Ultimate Form's power.

"Call Nero, Deneb... now!" Isild ordered. Deneb hastily complied.

---xxx---

The ringtone on the PDA began to play. Taryse pulled it from her pocket and saw that it was coming from the ZeroLiner... but that wasn't what alarmed Taryse. What disturbed her was that a symbol indicated that it was an urgent message. She got everybody together and clicked it. Deneb popped up on the screen.

_"Nero-tachi! Reina-chan has gone out of control! She just killed one of the Fake Riders and is attacking everyone without reason! Please help!"_

Hao was flabbergasted: "That's not right... Reina would never be like that. She wouldn't just attack without a reason. That's not how we were taught."

"Deneb was pretty forward about it... we may have to stop her." Travis suggested.

"No. Forget that. If anyone's stopping her, it's me. Maybe I can make her see sense." Hao insisted.

"And hopefully before it's too late..." Nero said in worry. He then heard a familiar sound.

"Nero-kohai... I have just enough time to drop you a message. I was told to give you this cellphone number." Urataros said, handing Nero a crumpled piece of paper as the DenLiner stopped by.

"What's this for?" Nero asked.

Urataros shook his head: "I don't know... but Owner has told me that it is very important. And if it's what I'm hoping..."

Nero noticed his trailing off: "I'll do what I can."

---xxx---

"Welcome... Elias-kun."

"You're my new sempai... Minami Kotaro-kun!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! Writers' block is my eternal opponent... but I promise that I'll henshin and take him out! Oh and by the way, for those of you thinking to designate a new OC as Kamen Rider Yami No Kiva/Dark Kiva, I'm just going to say that I need him for a future idea, so sorry about that... but if one of my secret ideas pans out, I may make the new Kamen Rider Decade available! Speaking of which, it's time to reveal one of my secret ideas to you all: **_**Tournament Kamen Rider - Shining Avarice**_**! It's an idea for an AU movie, but I haven't fleshed it out completely. Look out for it though! So, to recap the chapter: Reina defeats a Fake Rider, Jessie is offered (and accepts) an apprenticeship under Kotaro Minami, the original Kamen Rider BLACK, someone (can you guess?) is swarmed by Mole Imagin, Reina is forced to fight another Fake Rider while Sky Raider & MONARCH make their triumphant returns against two others, Reina goes Ultimate Form to defeat another Fake Rider, but turns evil and kills him, Hao agrees to set her straight and Urataros hands Nero a cellphone number!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Hao must assume an increasingly feral form of Agito to stop the mindless rampage of his friend Reina under Ultimate Form while Nero calls the mystery number before coming face-to-face with a very familiar Imagin, Yuuto Sakurai & Kotaro Minami teach Isild Kildrash & Jessie Elias respectively, as the elimination round of the tournament draws near! Also, Kamen Rider Rey makes his debut!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	31. Burn Up!

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 31: Burn Up!**

While Hao went to set his friend straight, Phoenix had to deal with a Fangire, based on a gorilla.

"Let's go... Kivat! Tatsulot!" Phoenix called out, causing the golden dragon and Phoenix's trusty bat to come flying to his aid.

_Bite!_

"Henshin!" Phoenix yelled at the same time as Tatsulot. Kivat's eyes turned multicolored as he attached to the Kivat Belt. Tatsulot rested himself on Phoenix's crimson henshin brace. The bright golden chains shattered from Phoenix's body and revealed him in his Emperor Form.

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_THERE'S NO NEED TO ESCAPE!_

_Boku wa Ima Kawatteku Unmei no Naka Chiisana Hoshi Umareru Mitai ni!_

The Gorilla Fangire remained unfazed by Phoenix's entry into the battle. Phoenix pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Dogga Fever!_

This summoned the Dogga Hammer to battle. Tatsulot flew off of the henshin brace and connected to the end of the Dogga Hammer. The Fangire rushed in and Phoenix swung the Hammer with a ton of force that sent the Fangire sailing backwards. Tatsulot built up an energy ball and Phoenix used the Dogga Hammer like a baseball bat, sending the blast into the Gorilla Fangire's chest.

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

With Tatsulot firmly back on his right wrist, Phoenix pulled the horn again.

_Wake Up Fever!_

Phoenix floated into the air, backflipped and thrust both boots out towards the Gorilla Fangire. The laser wings slashed and hacked away at the Fangire as Phoenix dragged him through the air with the dropkick.

_Mienai Kurayami no Naka!_

_Kasuka na Hikari Tsukuridasu Yo ni!_

They went in a horizontal line perfectly until the Fangire impacted against a large tree, taking the full force of the Emperor Moon Break. Phoenix backflipped again and walked to his friends while the Fangire behind him shattered to pieces.

---xxx---

"Travis, you have a mobile lab... can't we trace this cell phone number?" Nero requested, showing the piece of paper to Travis.

"Last time I checked, tapping a phone without being a cop is a felony." Travis replied in sarcasm.

"Just do it." Nero insisted.

"I was joking. But sure. It'll be done as fast as you need it." Travis replied again.

"Good, because I need it yesterday." Nero shot back with his own sarcastic comment.

"That bad, huh?"

Nero just nodded.

Travis did the same: "I'm on it two weeks ago then."

Half-an-hour passed by. Travis was easily in, tracing the number Nero had given him. Even though Travis wasn't an expert hacker, he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Well?" Nero asked.

Travis smirked: "Hook, line and sinker. I got him at Midway Raven's Mesa, just mere miles from here. I'm sure you can make it there and still have time to see a movie."

"Alright. I'm going. I'll see you guys later." Nero informed him.

---xxx---

The Machine Tornader rode in as Isild & Spike struggled to dodge Reina's crazed attack. Hao stepped off and laid his motorcycle helmet on the seat.

"Reina!" Hao repeatedly called. The yell fell on deaf ears, so Hao had no choice but to assume his henshin pose, which brought the Alter Ring to his waist.

"Henshin."

Hao turned into Agito and went to Flame Form. He ran up to restrain Reina, but she was too powerful for him. She grabbed the Flame Saber and slashed Hao repeatedly.

---xxx---

Nero drove the DenBird as fast as he could towards the Mesa, which had changed a great deal since he last saw it. For one, most of the trees had been severed and not by chainsaws, by the looks of it.

And second, Nero could see the Mesa had been overrun by strange, blue-coated Imagin with red goggles and weapons for hands. But these were familiar, as Nero had fought them while saving Urataros, Kintaros & Ryuutaros. It was the Mole Imagin, back for more. Nero hung his motorcycle helmet on the back of the DenBird and clipped the Den-O Belt to his waist. He drove down the hilltop towards the Mesa and passed over the SetTouch.

_Sword Form!_

With the DenGasher firmly in his grip, Nero shot through the trees, slashing the Imagin on his way over. He parked the DenBird and jumped off to take down an Imagin with a straight piercing stab.

_Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Next part!" Nero called, slicing through a group of them with the Extreme Slash. But as three went down, six were already there to take their place.

"Den-O!" and "Kill Den-O!" was what Nero could hear the Mole Imagin hiss at one another. They all seemed unglued at this point, moving in for a direct attack. But a devilish red sword was there to block the onslaught.

_"You Mole Imagin bastards!"_

"An... Imagin?" Nero thought out loud.

The red Imagin ignored him: "Let me say something to you bozos... from the beginning to the end, I start on a climax!"

This struck a chord with Nero, who recognised the line as one he'd normally say. _This _was who Urataros, Kintaros & Ryuutaros were looking for.

"You're Momotaros." Nero remembered.

Momotaros turned to him with a growl: "Why don't you tell me something I don't know?! Let's beat the crap out of these morons! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"

Nero watched as Momotaros beat off Mole Imagin left and right with his sword. Nero looked down at his DenGasher and joined the fray. He and Momotaros began to overwhelm the Mole Imagin together, but the numbers' gain was just too much and too infinite. Luckily, they had a little backup in the form of the DenLiner crew.

"Boku ni Tsuraratemiru?"

"Nakerude!"

"Mind if I defeat you guys? I can't hear you!"

The numbers' gain may not have shaken, but the other Taros provided reliable backup. The Mole Imagin were fleeing in tens, but the Taros wouldn't let them go that easily. One was left at the Taros' mercy.

"You're up, Nero-kohai!" Urataros invited. Nero nodded and passed over the SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza!" Nero called, slicing through the lone Mole Imagin and destroying him.

"Nero-kohai? Who the hell are you?" Momotaros asked, after the defeat of the enemy settled down. Nero unclipped the Den-O Belt from his waist and reverted to human form.

"Sempai, this is Drake-san's son, Nero-san." Urataros said to his red-horned friend.

Momotaros was in a temporary state of shock: "Nerotaros-chan! That kid! Oh my god... I thought I'd never see that little squirt again!"

"It's nice to remember an old face, Momo." Nero commented.

"Ditto, brother." Momo replied. He and Nero clasped hands before Momo rubbed his fist over Nero's hair.

---xxx---

A crazed Reina charged wildly at her friend uncontrollably, with Hao only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Reina staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Reina to stagger back.

Roaring in a raging voice that was not hers, Reina struck back at her best friend with a slash from the stolen Flame Saber, slashing Hao again. The strike sent Hao staggering back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Reina with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Reina staggering back.

Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Reina neglecting her weapon-powered assault and going back to merciless hand-to-hand beatings. Hao aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Reina in the gut with a hadouken fire blast. Reina just responded with a pyrokinesis technique of her own.

Hao went flying backwards, clutching at his smouldering armor. He stared at Reina, wondering if he could still save her.

"Hao!"

Hao turned in the direction of the voice... and saw that Mark Mitsukai had entered onto the scene.

"Sensei! I can't stop her!" Hao alarmed.

"A form of Agito can... use the techniques I showed you in the manual!" Mark responded. Hao slowly nodded, got up and assumed a pose. With both arms to the sides, Hao slapped the two pads on the Alter Ring, where the buckle changed into a red and purple emblem. His armor became smouldering again, but these flames were his rage channelled into energy. The Agito horns opened up on his head, his eyes changed to wild yellow and his armor became blood red, looking like veins were popping out of his wrists.

This was Agito's Burning Form. Hao could feel the connection to all of his logic fall apart as his mind was consumed by feral anger. He didn't hold back as Kuuga went for him again, responding to her charge with a blazing punch. The power was expressed by the steam let off by the flames. Burning Form's weapon, the Shining Caliber, appeared in front of him.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Agito: Burning Bomber!"

Hao leapt into the air, the Shining Caliber ablaze, and came crashing down upon Reina with all his might in Burning Form's signature weapon attack. Reina fell to the ground immediately, and the darkness of her armor disappeared to reveal Reina unconscious. Hao, seeing he had got Reina out of Kuuga, reverted almost immediately. But following the revert, Hao's legs gave out, steaming from the battle. Mark went to their aid.

---xxx---

With Reina under control, Isild returned to the ZeroLiner to talk to Yuuto. But the former Zeronos was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a note on the table with Isild's name on it. He opened it up.

_Kildrash,_

_I'll be back soon. Do not concern yourself with the broken Zeronos Card. It shall still be useful. I have some unfinished business to attend to._

_Yuuto._

---xxx---

_**A/N: Another chapter finally done, but I can't help but feel it's kinda' short. Oh, well... things you do when pinned down by Writers' Block (DIE!)...**_

_**So, Phoenix uses Dogga Fever & Wake Up Fever to defeat a Fangire, Nero has Travis track the mysterious cellphone number, Hao uses Burning Form to save Reina from Ultimate Form's evil influence, Isild receives a message from a departed Yuuto and Nero comes face-to-face with his old friend Momotaros after beating some Mole Imagin! Simple as that!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Jack orders a Christmas break and Nero takes his friends and the Taros back to Saagen Town to celebrate. But trouble is afoot as the remaining Mole Imagin and their boss, the Lion Imagin, aren't done with the Taros yet! Also, Ray Blazer resolves to stop Fangire from ruining the holiday spirit in his return, while Mirch Dosgan & Rey Kivat come to challenge him! Isild meets with Yuuto again and the two face off with Kamen Rider Bio Gatack! To defeat the Lion Imagin, Nero will need a new power: Merry Christmas, Nero! Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu: Climax Form! Pyunpyun!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	32. Christmas Climax

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 32: Christmas Climax.**

_"Happy December, everyone. I'm sending out this broadcast to announce a very special lull in tournament proceedings. As you all know, Christmas is only 23 days away and I believe a break is in order for those who want to celebrate the season. For those who won't celebrate the season, although I'm sure many of you do not fall into this category, I'm allowing unofficial battles to take place. Just do not disrupt the celebrations around you. Enjoy the season, my friends. Tournament Kamen Rider shall resume on New Year's Day. Professor Ryker out."_

Taryse excitedly clicked the 'OFF' button on the Rider PDA. Christmas was one of her favorite times of the year.

"So, what's the plan for the season?" Travis asked Nero.

Nero smiled: "I'm heading back to Saagen Town. Gonna' enjoy this Christmas with Mom & Dad. Chance to see some old friends would be nice... and kicking back over an open fire for some chestnuts is cool as well. How about you, Double-T?"

"Driving back to Shantontown. My team are the only family I have, being an only child to a single father... well, besides you guys at least. I'll give you my number before I head off, so any problems, don't hesitate to call." Travis explained, finishing his breakfast. He got up and pulled the Delta Phone from his pocket.

_Jet Sliger, come closer!_

The Jet Sliger roared into view as Travis handed Nero a piece of paper with his number scribbled on it. He mounted the combat unit and then turned to his friends before he zoomed off: "Merry Christmas!"

"I'm guessing Hao's going to be with Reina & Mark for Christmas after the Ultimate Form incident. And Jessie hasn't arrived back from Japan yet, but I'm sure he'll make an appearance, being Saagen's his hometown as well. I just hope it goes smoothly if Randall's heading back too." Phoenix commented.

"Nero, I think you should invite the Taros down to Saagen, because I call party at Tomcat's." Taryse suggested.

Nero was scratching his head: "Why? Momo would just want to fight, Urataros would just flirt with the girls, Kintaros would just sleep and Ryuutaros would just dance. But I guess my Dad would love the company. I'll be sure to ask."

---xxx---

_Kono Sekai ni Yami ga Areba Hikari Toiu Wana wo Shikakete!  
(RIGHT FOR THE SYSTEM YOU JUST TRUST ME FOLLOW ME)_

"Christmas time... a time of year that no sinner must interrupt. I will destroy you for breaking this rule." Ray Blazer barked as he came face-to-face with the Crow Fangire, who had just finished draining a Christmas reveller of his life energy. Ray shot the Fangire back with a blast from the IXA Knuckle.

_Ready!_

"Henshin!" Ray called, wrapping the IXA Belt around his waist before connecting the Knuckle to it.

_Fist On!_

_Hitotsu Hitotsu Aburi Dashite Kono Ryote de Shometsu Saseru!_

_(RIGHT FOR THE SYSTEM YOU JUST TRUST ME FOLLOW ME)_

IXA stood in place of Ray, arming himself with the IXA Calibur to combat the Fangire. The assault was pretty one-sided, as Ray had no trouble taking the Fangire down with his sword. He withdrew the IXA Riser from his mouthpiece.

_Rising!_

He activated the Riser Fuestle from the grip of the IXA Riser and blasted the Crow Fangire into a crystalized form before kicking the creature into oblivion.

_Tsuyoi Mono ga Kanarazu Tadashii to Shinjiteru!_

_Unmei Nante Jakusha no EXCUSE!_

_FIGHT FOR JUSTICE Dare yori mo Jibun ga!_

_Fusawashii Senshi to Shomei Suru sa!_

_FIGHT FOR JUSTICE Tsuranuku Tame ni Nara!_

_Subete wo Gisei ni Shite mo ii!_

Ray wouldn't get time to dwell on his victory, as he was approached by a man in a white trenchcoat, followed by a strange, yet somehow familiar mechanical bat.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Mirch Dosgan. But you can call me your challenger... since 'tis the season, I thought you could accomodate another Rider for an unofficial match." The man replied.

"Another Rider challenging me? That is sin... and being associated with a bat the likes of which Kiva uses is also sin. Get ready to lose." Ray declared.

Dosgan smirked: "ReyKivat."

The mechanical bat flapped over to Dosgan's hand, saying: "Let's get violent."

"Henshin."

ReyKivat connected to the black Kiva-like belt around Dosgan's waist, causing a giant snowflake to appear. It dissolved and Dosgan transformed into the yeti-like Kamen Rider Rey. ReyKivat already had a Fuestle in his mouth.

_Wake Up!_

The chains around Dosgan's wrists broke apart, revealing giant claws. Ray looked around him and noticed it was snowing.

"Snow on Christmas month... how appropriate." Ray quipped, getting his IXA Calibur in battle position.

---xxx---

Randall Kalish drove the Green Clover up the hill from the forest. He looked upon the beauty of his hometown, as Saagen popped into view.

"Damn, it's good to be home."

---xxx---

"Merry Christmas, Nerotaros! Where are we headed?" Momotaros greeted, wearing a red Santa hat on his head.

"Back home to Saagen Town. We're going to have a big Christmas fiesta! Besides, my dad would love to see you guys again!" Nero responded, equally enthusiastic.

Urataros walked up to Taryse: "So, you got a date for this thing?"

"Don't push it." Taryse replied.

"Sorry." Urataros apologised in annoyance.

---xxx---

"I just got a call from Jack, honey... Nero's coming home for Christmas!" Drake Samson told his wife Anna in excitement. He clutched his left crutch and shuffled back into the lounge, retaining his smile.

"Thank god... I hope he isn't hurt too bad." Anna replied.

Drake almost smirked: "I told you he could bare the burden."

His ears then heard the familiar sound of the DenLiner roar into Saagen.

"He's not _coming _home... he _is _home." Drake smiled.

---xxx---

"That sweet smell... I love being back home. I think 'tis time to celebrate!" Phoenix said, happily stepping off the DenLiner. He was followed by Nero, Taryse, Kivat & Tatsulot... and the Taros wearing old disguises.

"Nerotaros-chan... why do we have to wear these stupid things?!" Momo complained.

Nero groaned: "I've told you a million times... to eliminate the risk of you four being seen!"

"They _are_ comfortable, Sempai." Urataros told Momo.

"Where to?" Taryse asked.

"Tomcat's. I've always got time for a Christmas baguette!" Nero responded. The gang walked towards the baguette store, where Tomcat, decked out in a Santa suit, was serving revellers and some familiar faces.

"Tachibana! Akachi!" Nero recognised. The two J-MDF officers turned to see the gang at the door.

"Merry Christmas, Nero-kun. What brings you to Saagen?" Akachi asked with a smile as he continued to chew on his baguette.

"Duh, I live here." Nero responded in sarcasm, which drew out a chuckle from Tachibana. Nero darted straight to Tomcat's desk and gave his uncle a big hearty hug.

"What's up, boy? Been whooping ass?!" Tomcat wondered.

"As much as I possibly could." Nero said.

"Come back here later... I think you could do with seeing your parents before you come here chomping on my bread. Besides, your Dad has a big Christmas feast planned for later. Go, kid." Tomcat explained. With a nod, Nero shuffled everyone out the door. They began running through the street, towards Nero's part of town, when they came across Randall.

"Hey, Randall. Merry Christmas, brother." Nero greeted.

"Likewise. It feels good to be home." Randall replied.

"Where you going?" Phoenix asked.

Randall looked down: "To see my father... at the hospital. Merry Christmas."

Randall retained his sad look and continued walking to the hospital.

"Poor guy." Ryuutaros muttered from under the large dog mask on his head.

"Nonetheless... let's move!" Nero suggested, sparking the race to his house again.

---xxx---

"Dad!" Nero called, happy to see his father again. Drake got up and gave his son a hug. He then looked at the four disguised Taros.

"You guys can take off the costumes. You're in my house." Drake said. Urataros looked at Momotaros and just shrugged his shoulders before taking off his penguin costume. The others then followed suit.

"Drake-san, good to see you again. We wondered what had happened since your injury." Urataros said with concern.

"I'm okay, Urataros... desk duty hurts a lot more. How did Nero find you guys?" Drake wondered.

Momotaros spoke up: "I think it's better if Nerotaros explains all that."

Nero sat everyone down and thought back to when he first met Urataros in the forests...

_**FLASHBACK BEGINS...**_

Hello?_ Nero wondered to himself as he stepped into the large space... where he saw an Imagin, beaten, battered and tied to a tree. He rushed over, but was weary to get near the Imagin, remembering his various battles against their kind._

_"Who are you?" Nero asked. The Imagin mustered up the strength to bring his orange eyes to Nero's level._

_Nero was disgusted by the sheer brutality of the Imagin's wounds._

_"Who or what did this to you?" Nero asked again._

_"Those mole imagin. They kidnapped me. For no reason whatsoever." The imagin replied. Nero turned his head: he heard footsteps approaching. Nero thought fast and hid behind the tree that restrained the beaten imagin._

_"Time for a tune-up, you turtle bastard." Nero heard. He felt sick to the pits of his stomach. As a result, Nero inserted the Rider Ticket bearing the mole imagin's image into the Rider Pass and brought the Den-O Belt to his waist. The mole imagin that entered began to approach the defenceless one bearing a large sword, which Nero could see by peeking out. With a look of anger on his face, Nero clipped the Den-O Belt together, pushed the blue button and moved the Rider Pass over the glowing buckle._

Rod Form!

_"What was that?" The mole imagin wondered._

_"Rod Form?" The captive imagin asked in amazement. Nero jumped from behind the tree and engaged the mole imagin in combat. After a couple of swings from his DenGasher Rod, Nero violently swiped the Rider Pass over the Den-O Belt and initiated the Full Charge. The DenGasher penetrated the mole imagin like a skewer before Nero finished the mole imagin off with the DenRider Kick, the DenGasher landing in his hand soon after. Nero, having defeated the torturer, turned towards the captive imagin and slashed away at the chains that bound him. Nothing happened for 2 seconds and then the chains broke apart into little pieces that piled up on the floor._

_Having released the imagin, Nero put the DenGasher back on its holsters._

_"I don't know how to thank you. I'm no good at it." The imagin said. Nero smiled under his helmet._

_"I'll take that as gratitude. You get an A for effort." Nero replied._

_"Those imagin kidnapped me because of what I did to their brothers a long time ago. Foiled their plot at world domination." Urataros revealed._

_Nero stood confused: "I thought you said it was for no reason?"_

_"Ah, a thousand lies, a thousand falsehoods. You were reeled in easily." The imagin responded. Nero unhooked the Den-O Belt from his waist and reverted to human form. _

_"I didn't catch your name." Nero pointed out._

_"My name is Urataros, the turtle imagin." Urataros replied._

_Nero thought for a moment; he _knew_ that name._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS...**_

"The Mole Imagin had forced us to split apart because of what happened before. I was the only one of the four to get captured... luckily for me, Nero found me." Urataros explained after Nero finished telling his father about what happened.

"And as for, Ryuutaros & Kintaros... I met with someone called Azulana Yurai and she pointed me in the right direction." Nero followed.

_**FLASHBACK BEGINS...**_

_The DJ at the booth began the music and dancers engaged in a session of one-ups-manship. Nero watched on, enjoying the performances and then became alarmed at a purple dragon-based Imagin also taking the floor to dance... but none of the dancers were terrified. They just continued dancing._

_"They're not bothered by the Imagin dude!" Nero said to Azulana, astonished._

_"Oh, Ryuutaros. He's an Emperor-regular. Get in there; you can give him a run for his money." Azulana encouraged. Nero nodded confidently and joined in the danceoff._

Itsunomanika shinobikomu shoutai

nazo sugite ochitsuite irannai

sawaideru ma ni migoto sutanbai

Won't Wait for the answer

Jama na yatsu wa taoshite kamawanai

itte mita dake kotae iranai

moriagari na odoraseru My style

Let your body move

Yomenai tenkai yaritai houdai soko ga mondai

honto no tokoro oshiete

Hands up in the air mendou kusai ze tatakau dake

yeah! yeah! yeah! yeah!

_Ryuutaros stood on one hand while touching his foot in the air with his other hand. Not to be outdone, Nero dived over Ryuutaros and then did a low-air backflip before moving his feet to the music. The danceoff became intense._

Koboreochiru suna mitai ni (Try this Gun form)

toki wa tomaranai ze (Cuz Time goes by Can't stop it, right?)

ima wo minogasu na Double-Action (See the Double-Action)

"ima to" "mirai" hitotsu ni tokeau shunkan

(Nothing's gonna stop us Here we go right now)

Jibun dake de kudashiteku handan

yabai kurai uchimakuru gangan

taagetto nigasazu shoot 'em down

Won't wait for the answer

Fukai toko tsukamarete kontorooru

ushinatte tokidoki wa bousou

kiken da shi soba ni iru hodo

Tell me what you want

Tanoshimu dake ki no sumu made Just like party

suki na you ni yarasete

This is not a game kangaete yo tatakau wake

yeah! yeah! yeah! yeah!

_Nero spun on one foot in front of Ryuutaros then made a gun motion with his hand, inviting Ryuutaros to try and outdo him. Ryuutaros gave out a couple of spins on his own, jumped up and then twisted his body around on the floor in a breakdance._

Futatsu no koe ima kasanaru (Try this Gun form)

tsuyosa wa saijoukyuu (Cuz Time goes by Can't stop it, right?)

kiken na Vibration Double-Action (See the Double-Action)

"kokoro" "chikara" hitotsu ni kagayaku kiseki wo...

(Nothing's gonna stop us Here we go right now)

Murasaki no chikara tokihanatte (Try this Gun form)

jikuu someageru (Cuz Time goes by Can't stop it, right?)

daremo tomerarenai Double-Action (See the Double-Action)

taosu dake sa kotae nanka kikanai ma ni

Koboreochiru suna mitai ni (Try this Gun form)

toki wa tomaranai ze (Cuz Time goes by Can't stop it, right?)

ima wo minogasu na Double-Action (See the Double-Action)

"ima to" "mirai" hitotsu ni tokeau shunkan

(Nothing's gonna stop us Here we go right now)

_The song played by the DJ concluded and Nero stood face to face with Ryuutaros. An ovation followed for both of them._

_"You got something special." Ryuutaros told Nero. The ovation then stopped as a golden Imagin with a black horn on his head and two axe-blades as shoulderpads burst through the door._

_"Ryuutaros! The Mole Imagin have found us!" He bellowed._

_"Coming, Kuma-chan!" Ryuutaros replied, scurrying out the door after his friend. Nero regrouped with his friends, immediately taking the Rider Pass out of his pocket._

_"Mole Imagin? They could use some help." Nero suggested._

_"Then it's time for you to put your training to the test." Azulana responded. Nero nodded to his friends and rushed outside._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS...**_

"We had no choice but to hide. Luckily, the folks from the Elated Emperor didn't find us a threat, since the owner's puppy liked Ryuuta. Nero returned us to DenLiner, and we'll be forever grateful to him for that." Kintaros said.

"Nero-chan, we hadn't seen you since you were a little kid." Ryuuta reminisced with glee.

"It seemed when he found us, he had forgotten us from all those years ago." Kintaros pointed out.

Momotaros grunted at this: "But when he found me... he had no trouble remembering me."

_**FLASHBACK BEGINS...**_

_"Den-O!" and "Kill Den-O!" was what Nero could hear the Mole Imagin hiss at one another. They all seemed unglued at this point, moving in for a direct attack. But a devilish red sword was there to block the onslaught._

"You Mole Imagin bastards!"

_"An... Imagin?" Nero thought out loud._

_The red Imagin ignored him: "Let me say something to you bozos... from the beginning to the end, I start on a climax!"_

_This struck a chord with Nero, who recognised the line as one he'd normally say. This was who Urataros, Kintaros & Ryuutaros were looking for._

_"You're Momotaros." Nero remembered._

_Momotaros turned to him with a growl: "Why don't you tell me something I don't know?! Let's beat the crap out of these morons! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"_

_Nero watched as Momotaros beat off Mole Imagin left and right with his sword. Nero looked down at his DenGasher and joined the fray. He and Momotaros began to overwhelm the Mole Imagin together, but the numbers' gain was just too much and too infinite. Luckily, they had a little backup in the form of the DenLiner crew._

_"Boku ni Tsuraratemiru?"_

_"Nakerude!"_

_"Mind if I defeat you guys? I can't hear you!"_

_The numbers' gain may not have shaken, but the other Taros provided reliable backup. The Mole Imagin were fleeing in tens, but the Taros wouldn't let them go that easily. One was left at the Taros' mercy._

_"You're up, Nero-kohai!" Urataros invited. Nero nodded and passed over the SetTouch._

Full Charge!

_"Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza!" Nero called, slicing through the lone Mole Imagin and destroying him._

_"Nero-kohai? Who the hell are you?" Momotaros asked, after the defeat of the enemy settled down. Nero unclipped the Den-O Belt from his waist and reverted to human form._

_"Sempai, this is Drake-san's son, Nero-san." Urataros said to his red-horned friend._

_Momotaros was in a temporary state of shock: "Nerotaros-chan! That kid! Oh my god... I thought I'd never see that little squirt again!"_

_"It's nice to remember an old face, Momo." Nero commented._

_"Ditto, brother." Momo replied. He and Nero clasped hands before Momo rubbed his fist over Nero's hair._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS...**_

"Well, of course, Momotaros... Nero always held a special bond with you when he was a child. That would make you the least likely of the four for him to forget." Drake said.

"And for that... I'm grateful. Speaking of Christmas, Nerotaros... Owner told me to give this to you now that you've gathered us." Momotaros explained, handing Nero a small package. Nero unwrapped it to find a red cellphone inside.

"And the climax goes on." Drake muttered as he laid his eyes on the Climax K-Taros.

---xxx---

"We will destroy every trace of life on this planet to ensure that those four traitors are dead!" The Leo Imagin roared, flanked by an army of Mole Imagin heading towards Saagen.

"Kill Den-O too!" was also barked by one of the Mole Imagin.

"We don't think so!" A voice called. The Imagin turned, and a few fell to Rider Kicks from Shadowmoon & BLACK.

"Jessie-kun... ikuze!" Kotaro suggested. Jessie nodded and pulled out the Wolf King Saber.

"Shadow King Henshin RX!" Jessie commanded. The Wolf King Saber's hilt as used to split apart his Kingstone and he went into RX Wolf King Form. He gripped the Wolf King Saber in one hand and the Sword of Eternal Night in the other, preparing for a double sword beatdown.

Jessie & Kotaro couldn't contain the Imagin on the way into Saagen, so they were forced to take the brawl into the town.

---xxx---

Ray raised the IXA Riser. Ray & Dosgan advanced, quickly duelling with strength and speed. Ray attempted a swipe to the midsection, but Dosgan was quick to jump back and avoid the attack. Dosgan thrust his Gigantic Claw forward, which clashed noisily with Ray's IXA Calibur. A few hits were exchanged before Dosgan managed to push on his armaments and force Ray's weapon to the side. Dosgan took advantage of this break in the defence and delivered a strong slash to Ray's chest. IXA was grounded.

"You are a fool for accepting this challenge, IXA." Dosgan taunted. This new Rider talked too much, Ray thought, as he jumped into the air and quickly activated the Calibur Fuestle.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

With a frontflip, Ray slashed through Dosgan with IXA Judgement. Dosgan went flying.

"And you are a fool... for your sin." Ray said back, walking away to deal with any other monsters who dared to disrupt this celebration that comes once a year.

---xxx---

"Jessie!" Nero yelled, seeing his buddy be flung across the street. He dashed over to help, watching the Mole Imagin approach. Nero & Jessie were joined by the Taros.

"So, you pathetic excuses for Imagin warriors finally show yourselves." The Leo Imagin growled, appearing with a group of his cohorts.

"You're just upset because of what we did to Kai. Don't worry... you'll be meeting him again soon!" Momotaros responded. Nero wrapped the Den-O Belt around his waist and clipped it together.

"Henshin."

_Sword Form!_

Nero connected the DenGasher sword. Jessie stood next to his friend. Phoenix, Randall & Taryse, all having seen the brawl spill into their town, dashed to help out.

_Bite!_

"Henshin."

_Open Up!_

Femme, Kiva & Leangle stood with the Taros, Shadowmoon & Den-O, across from the Mole Imagin platoon. Everyone charged into battle.

Randall made sure that he already had the upper hand in this fight. Somersaulting into the middle of a Mole Imagin crowd, Randall lashed out with a swift side kick to one soldier, followed by a combo of sharp jabs to another. A reverse tornado kick to one Mole Imagin's head floored it instantly, and provided the gap for Michael to come through. Kintaros kicked down two Mole Imagin, before sweeping another three to the ground with his Axe. Kintaros then stood firm, allowing the more-agile Randall to vault over his shoulders and come crashing down with the Blizzard Crush onto the enemy, destroying them.

Another group of Mole Imagin were extremely unfortunate enough to experience the power of Femme & Urataros. Taryse used her fighting skills to full effect, ducking underneath several pairs of swiping claws and slamming her fists into the grunts' stomachs. More of them closed in so Taryse cartwheeled herself clear. She wondered if she would have difficulty fending off these creeps but luckily Urataros was there. The turtle took a run-up, expertly shifting into a series of backflips followed by a somersault. Withdrawing his Rod while airborne, he attacked with several swipes and took them down with ease.

_Basshaa Fever!_

Phoenix connected Tatsulot to the Basshaa Magnum and went back-to-back with Ryuutaros, both shooting at the Mole Imagin at their whimsy. Phoenix leapt in, diving forward to tackle a Mole Imagin to the ground. It was an unfortunate mistake, however, as two more suddenly grabbed him before he could get away. They hauled him to his feet as he tried to struggle free.

"Mind if I beat you guys? I can't hear you!" Ryuutaros sighed, promptly popping up behind the Imagin. He grabbed the grunts' heads and smashed them together, knocking them out cold. Phoenix nodded in gratitude to the childish Imagin but had little time for anything else as more Mole Imagin advanced. Phoenix and Ryuutaros worked together, imitating each other's kicks and punches to beat back their opponents. Ryuutaros took on the Imagin with recklessness. He grabbed one roughly and swung it round - Phoenix's outstretched arm waited for it in a clothesline. Phoenix then pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Wake Up Fever!_

"Merry Christmas!" Phoenix yelled as he collided with the Imagin, executing his Emperor Moon Break finisher. Ryuutaros giggled at their victory.

Nero, Jessie & Momotaros headed straight for the head-honcho, the Leo Imagin. Nero and Momotaros kept him busy, charging forward to slash at him. Suddenly Jessie came flying over the top of them, his Wolf King Saber held ready. A mighty downwards slash was performed as his descended, and actually managed to land a direct strike on the Leo Imagin's chest. Surprised, he stumbled back but quickly regained his footing. Then he brought his mace weapon forward, Jessie having to react quick in order to block with his own sword. The two opponents exchanged a few blows before the Leo Imagin managed to kick him back.

"You are pathetic... and cannot hope to beat me alone!" The Leo Imagin taunted.

"Reality check, you bastard: he's not alone!" Momo shot back, coming in with a swift flying kick. The Red Oni Imagin then crouched down, allowing Nero to vault over the top. Nero drove his fists forward to pummel the Imagin, but he recovered almost instantly. A mighty swing of the mace struck both of them down without difficulty.

Jessie had recovered and performed a fast somersault over the Leo Imagin's head, coming back down behind him and swiping the Sword of Eternal Night down his back. Nero and Momo used his momentary lack of balance to their advantage, ramming him from behind and dragging him away.

The Leo Imagin soon returned to full focus and forced himself to a stop. Nero and Momo found themselves abruptly halted, suddenly finding it completely impossible to move the Imagin even an inch further. He just grabbed them both and flung them away like trash. Turning around he fired off an electrical beam from the mace, aiming straight for Jessie. Jessie, however, was not about to just stand there and take it.

"Ore no hissatsu waza... Shadow Rider Slash!" Jessie called, using both of his swords to slash the energy stream to pieces.

"Nerotaros... it's time to put the K-Taros to the test!" Momo suggested. Nero pulled out the cellphone and punched in the code 3-6-9-#-ENTER.

_Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu!_

Just as Nero went to press the button, the Leo Imagin sped up his assault, going for Nero almost instantly. Instinct kicked in and Nero swung the K-Taros at the Imagin's head, knocking him over. The button bashed off the Imagin's head.

_Climax Form!_

Nero connected the K-Taros to the Den-O Belt and the SetTouch became a rainbow of red, blue, yellow & purple. The armour changed and Momotaros became a red spirit version of himself, entering the armour. Urataros, Kintaros & Ryuutaros also felt this change, becoming the outside armour. The mask of Rod Form covered one shoulder, the mask of Axe Form covered the other and the Gun Form visor rested on the chestplate. Then Sword Form's eyes changed into peach-colored versions of themselves. This was Den-O Climax Form.

"Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza..." Nero began. He pushed the large button on the K-Taros and passed his open Rider Pass over the SetTouch.

_Charge And Up!_

The Rod, Axe & Gun Form masks all connected to Nero's right leg. He leapt up into the air and finally destroyed the Leo Imagin with the Boistous Kick.

"...Christmas Version." Nero finished. This happened just as the Mole Imagin numbers decreased. Phoenix took care of one of the last groups with his Final Zanvat Slash while Taryse took out her own opponents with her Final Vent.

"Merry Christmas, Mole Imagin!" Nero concluded.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Another day, another chapter finished. A little rushed but I promise I'll make it up to my valuable readers (all three of you, lol). Oh, and do go to the Reviews page where you can request to have your character put into wizard2555555's future TKR AU fic. Be fast because he's not taking anymore requests once the second chapter is up!**_

_**So, to recap, Jack orders everyone home for Christmas, Ray Blazer & Mirch Dosgan face off in non-Tournament combat, Nero receives the Climax K-Taros from Momotaros and uses it, with everyone's help, to defeat the Mole Imagin army in Saagen Town. Got that straight?**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The Tournament resumes as Nero begins the third round of the tournament in Battle Creek, looking to gain some last minute points in what is billed as a Triple Den-O showdown! Phoenix & Randall finally clash one-on-one, Ray Blazer takes on Isild Kildrash and Davis Nash meets an omnious entity as the Fake Riders make their last stand! Reina & Hao also return! But in the meantime, have a good Christmas! Pyunpyun!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	33. The Darkest Wake Up

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 33: The Darkest Wake Up.**

"Remember what we told you, son... keep your eyes and ears open. And don't get hurt too bad. We love you." Drake told Nero as he and Anna watched their son and his friends depart on the DenLiner.

"And I love you too. Have a happy new year." Nero responded, watching his hometown go by out the window. Jack had given them the time and the place for the third round of the tournament: Battle Creek, Michigan. One of Nero's all-time favorite towns. He had gone on vacation there many a time with Phoenix & Taryse in the past. He watched as Phoenix sat next to his future wife and then looked out the window to the ground. What he saw confused him.

_"Is that Phoenix?" _Nero thought, looking back to the table. Phoenix was sitting right there. Nero looked out again and the figure was gone. Not a trace left behind.

_"Who was that?"_

---xxx---

"Welcome to Battle Creek, Michigan. You have all gathered here to compete in the third round of Tournament Kamen Rider, after you all went through hell in the first two rounds. I remind you all that this round is crunch time for those behind on the point limit. Some victories in this third round may bump you up in the ranking but if you are not in the Elite 50, you are eliminated. Those who have immunity to this rule automatically advance, regardless of their standing. Our staff here will happily provide you with your ranking number should you want to know. After the disaster in Skydome City, a new day has dawned in Tournament Kamen Rider. Good luck to you all!" Jack Ryker announced. Ray Blazer smirked at this... because he knew his victory in the battle royal of the second round had made sure he was immune to being eliminated. But that wasn't stopping him from challenging someone to a match. He knew he wanted Nero Samson in a rematch, but he also wanted to be ready for that rematch, so he found someone else to battle... someone he had faced before in the Castle Challenge...

Isild Kildrash. Kamen Rider Zeronos.

"So let me get this straight..." Isild began, "...you're challenging me to a match? Why risk giving me the extra points when you're already through?"

"You complaining?" Ray shot back.

Isild smirked: "No way! Let's do this!"

"You're being guided by the former Zeronos... hence my reason for this challenge! Let's match up our skills!" Ray declared, walking off with the IXA Belt slung over his shoulder.

---xxx---

Davis Nash was patrolling just outside Battle Creek along with the other surviving Fake Riders, Darren Wolfe & Mick Emerson. Sakurada & Jason Ferno had both fallen to the uncontrollable onslaught of Kuuga Ultimate Form.

"It's time for our last stand, boys! Our leader, the Architect, died for the cause of wiping out the Kamen Riders... so let's continue his work and kill them all today!" Davis ordered.

A familiar voice seemed to disagree: "On the contrary... it shall be me who kills all the Riders!"

Nash, Wolfe & Emerson turned around to see a figure, clad in jeans and a black-hooded jumper. He had a Kivat-like creature flying around him, but this one was red and black with demonic yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Nash demanded.

The figure smirked: "The last thing you'll see... before you die."

"Be grateful! It's extermination time!" The Kivat creature taunted.

_Biting!_

"Henshin."

The crimson Kivat perched itself upside down on the black Kivat Belt that appeared on the figure's waist. The figure crystallized and then transformed into a crimson version of Kiva, known as Dark Kiva.

"If we are to have our revenge for the Architect's defeat, then we have no objections with you as an opponent! Fake Riders, rally!" Nash ordered.

_DNA Extraction! Ready!_

"Henshin! Bio-Execute!"

_Bio-Execution: Fist On!_

_Bio-Execution: HENSHIN!_

_Bio-Execution: Turn Up!_

They transformed into their Rider Forms, but Dark Kiva was already on the offensive. He pointed his finger to the ground, forming an energy version of the Kiva insignia. Then he swung his finger towards the Fake Riders, where the insignia hit them from behind, trapping them in an electrical bind. With hand commands, Dark Kiva controlled the insignia like a puppet. He pointed at Wolfe and swung his finger towards himself. Wolfe flung off the insignia towards Dark Kiva, who just kicked him right back onto the bind. He repeated this to all three in rapid succession and then sent them flying to the floor. He reached for his golden version of the Dogga Fuestle and gave it to Dark Kivat to play. Along with Dark Kivat's words came all three Arms Monsters' themes playing at the same time.

_Dogga, Come!_

A purple energy orb flew from Dark Kiva's chest and manifested itself into a darker, twisted version of Kiva's Dogga Hammer. Dark Kiva went for Davis, but the other two held him back. Davis hastily activated his Kick Bio-Whistle.

_Bio-Execution: Rider Kick, Rise Up!_

Davis tried to nail the Bio Judgement Driver, but Dark Kiva batted all three Fake Riders away like lightweights with the Dark Dogga Hammer. Davis went far down the street, where he was rendered unconscious. Staring down Wolfe & Emerson, Dark Kiva gave another golden Fuestle to Dark Kivat.

_Wake Up, 2!!!_

A distorted version of the Wake Up Fuestle's tune rung out and the bright sky morphed eerily into the darkness of night. Dark Kiva jumped into the air and came down upon the Fake Riders with his Rider Kick, the Darkness Hell Crash. Before Dark Kiva reached them, Emerson pushed Wolfe out of the way, leaving himself to take the full hit. Emerson ended up crushed on the floor, with a crater in the shape of Kiva's insignia underneath him. The Bio Gatack Zecter sparked on his waist, no longer able to work. Dark Kiva reached down and pulled the Bio Gatack Zecter from Emerson's chest tossing it away before he brought out the Dark Zanvat Sword, lacking the living hilt.

"All Riders will die!" Dark Kiva declared, finally slashing Emerson's chest with one vertical swipe. Emerson was confused as he managed to stand up.

"Why did you not kill me?" Emerson wondered.

Dark Kiva smirked under his armor: "Who's to say I didn't?"

Suddenly, Emerson felt his heartbeat slowing down before it finally stopped. With one last breath, Emerson fell to the ground, dead.

"Mick!" Wolfe yelled. Dark Kiva turned to him and then Wolfe made the decision to run. Dark Kiva took a few steps forward, but then stopped. He reverted to human form and pulled down his hood to reveal his face... the face of Chad Leiter.

"He sure runs fast, Chazz." Dark Kivat commented.

"Indeed. I am not satisfied with this kill, Dark Kivat... but I shall wait. The thrill of the hunt will quench my thirst for the time being. Let us find more Riders to destroy." Chazz responded, growling about the fact he was unable to kill more than one Rider on this day.

---xxx---

Takato took centre-stage as the first battle began: "We have an unexpected bonus challenge for you today, fans... Kamen Rider IXA has challenged Kamen Rider Zeronos to battle! Since IXA has been granted immunity from elimination, only Zeronos has everything to gain in this battle! At his current score, Zeronos is under relegation, but if he wins this battle, he squeezes into the top 50 with no problems at all! Riders, begin!"

"Let's do this!" Isild said, snapping the Zeronos belt to his waist. He retrieved a Zeronos Card.

"Return that life... to God!" Ray declared, wrapping the IXA Belt to his waist before he pulled the IXA Knuckle from his jacket. Isild pushed the lever.

_Ready!_

"Henshin!" They both yelled.

_Altair Form!_

_Fist On!_

Zeronos assumed his battle stance, as did IXA. The bell rung to signify the beginning of the contest. With a determined cry, Isild leapt through the air, his ZeroGasher bowgun aimed as he fired all the way forward. As he neared Ray, he pushed himself off of Ray's shoulders and moved into a somersault before landing on the ground and turning back round to face his opponent.

"Attacking an offguard opponent is sin... and sinners shall be eradicated!" Ray growled.

Isild groaned: "Don't you ever shut up?!"

Isild advanced again. Raising the ZeroGasher again, Isild fired off a few more shots, but they did nothing to harm Ray, who just smirked in response. Moving in close, Isild began to exchange blows with his opponent, putting his skills to good use. As Ray swiped his IXA Calibur sideways, Isild quickly ducked underneath before leaping up and landing a strong kick to the side.

Ray staggered back slightly but stood his ground. Firing from the IXA Calibur in gun mode, he blasted Isild to the ground. Isild was quick to return to his feet, however, and leapt up again, somersaulting into a rapidly spinning corkscrew kick. This attack had more effect and Ray stumbled back. Refusing to let Zeronos get the better of him though, he quickly used his speed to take advantage.

The two opponents recovered for another round. Isild charged again, and as he jumped up, Ray prepared for Zeronos to slam a kick in his chest. However, this was not Isild's intention. Slam his feet into Ray's chest he did, but he actually did this to catch him offguard. Instead Isild used his legs to push back off his chest and flip around in the air.

Now with his arms facing Ray, as Isild fell to the ground he made a quick snatch for the IXA Knuckle. Ray realised what Isild was doing at the last minute, quickly grabbing him and throwing him back. He then re-converted the IXA Calibur back to sword mode and held it ready. He pulled the Knuckle Fuestle.

"You want the Knuckle? You can have it!" Ray yelled, activating the Knuckle Fuestle.

_IXA Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Ray pulled back and thrust forward, sending the Broken Fang at Zeronos. But Isild just responded by flipping the Zeronos Card.

"Deneb, come!"

_Vega Form!_

While Deneb morphed Isild's armor into its Vega Form, Isild held off the Broken Fang by blasting at it with the ZeroGasher.

**"Let me say this to start... we are fairly strong!" **Deneb declared. Ray was unfazed.

"So, you like Form-changing, do you? I can swing that." Ray said calmly, retrieving the IXA Riser from his mouthpiece. He dialled 1-9-3-ENTER.

_Rising!_

Ray became Rising IXA and the battle was back on. Deneb converted the ZeroGasher to Saber mode. Wasting no time, Deneb charged, wielding the ZeroGasher. Ray raised his IXA Calibur in defence, his weapon clanging against the Imagin-human combo. Zeronos remained calm and focused, swiftly ducking low and slashing the ZeroGasher straight across Ray's midsection.

The weapon seemed to be having reasonable effect on the part-time bounty hunter, who involuntarily reeled back from the attack. Now growing slightly more annoyed, he sent forth some shots from his guns that blasted Zeronos and succeeded in knocking him to the ground. Not allowing his opponent a chance to recover, Ray then activated the Calibur Fuestle, bolts of electricity immediately striking the crimson blade and charging it up for the powerful finishing attack.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

Ray thrust the sword forward, the wave slashing into the chest of Zeronos, propelling him through the air and landing with a hard thud. Deneb & Isild both let out a groggy moan as they tried to shake off the pain.

"You gave me a better challenge than I expected... but it still ends in my victory!" Ray proclaimed, activating the Riser Fuestle. Isild tried to get up, but was forced back onto the ground by his own dead weight. Then, a Zeronos Card was tossed to him, striking him lightly in the chest. He looked up, and saw Yuuto standing in the crowd.

_"Yuuto..." _Isild thought to himself. He made out that Yuuto had told him "Don't break it again" before he vanished. Isild clutched the Zeronos Card and noticed the red 'Z' pattern on it. As the Final Rising Blast reached him, Isild pushed the lever and inserted the red Zeronos Card.

_Charge And Up!_

In a bind of flashing light, Isild managed to parry the Final Rising Blast and appeared in his new Zero Form, a crimson version of Altair Form with golden horns. He also held the Denebic Buster in his hands for the first time since the Golden Thorn incident.

Ray, angry that the Final Rising Blast was unable to finish Isild off, charged in to do it himself. Isild just pushed the button on the Zeronos Belt.

_Full Charge!_

He took out the Zeronos Card and inserted it into the Buster, which charged it up. He pointed towards Ray and let rip with the Buster Nova attack, with the recoil causing him to give up a few more metres of the arena. The force tossed Ray halfway across the battleground and back into human form.

Takato: "The winner... and moving out of relegation, KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!"

"Let me say this to finish... that's game!" Isild concluded.

---xxx---

"What's this?" Travis noticed, stopping the Jet Sliger right outside the Creek. He stepped off, with the Delta Blaster at the ready, coming across a non-moving body.

"Bio Gatack..." Travis realised. He disconnected the Delta Phone from the Delta Blaster and flipped down a compartment to dial Jack Ryker's number.

"Jack, it's Travis. I'm just outside Battle Creek right now."

_"What's wrong?"_

"I just drove in on the Jet Sliger... and found the body of one of the Fake Riders, along with what looks to be a damaged Rider System and another that looks in pristine condition, kinda' like the one used to control Randall Kalish. Somebody beat this guy good."

_"I'll be there in twenty minutes, just hang tight."_

---xxx---

Davis Nash awoke to find himself in a cave. He was greeted by a silver, flying bat with large, sad-looking crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" Nash inquired.

"I am ArcKivat. I saw your battle with Dark Kiva... and pulled you to safety when you were knocked unconscious." The bat explained.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I got a job to do." Nash said coldly, before trying to get up. He found it was painful just to move.

"You won't be going anywhere for a while... so I suggest you heal your wounds. After all, you don't want to end up like your dead comrade, do you?" ArcKivat responded. Nash then realised that meant that one of his teammates had been killed by Dark Kiva.

"And the other... has fled. Your Rider Belt has been discarded by Dark Kiva. You are now powerless." ArcKivat continued.

Davis set his eyes upon ArcKivat: "You... you're like the bat that Kiva uses. Then you must grant a host powers... just like that bat does for Kiva."

"Indeed... but to wield those powers is to give up your very humanity itself." ArcKivat warned.

Blocking out the pain, Davis gingerly stood up: "When everything else you believe in is dead, what else do I have to lose?"

He smiled evilly at ArcKivat, who returned the gesture.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Another day, another chapter finished. To recap, Nero & the gang make their journey towards Battle Creek, Michigan, but Nero sees Phoenix in two places at the same time, which later turns out to be Dark Kiva, who brutalizes the Fake Riders and kills off Bio Gatack, while Bio IXA is knocked out & Bio Garren flees the scene. Isild uses Zero Form supplied by Yuuto to defeat Ray Blazer, Travis discovers Mick Emerson's body and Davis Nash, no longer in possession of Bio IXA, comes into contact with ArcKivat!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: An old grudge is finally settled as Phoenix & Randall clash one-on-one in a Kamen Rider main event battle sure to rock the TKR scene to its core! Also, Dark Kiva strikes again, bringing Fake Doran into Battle Creek, Michigan to hunt down and kill Darren Wolfe/Bio Garren, but Hao & Reina stand in his way! Pyunpyun!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. Please check out the Kamen Rider Fanfic Wiki over at kamenriderfanfic . wikia . com! Peace!**_


	34. The Advent of Arc

_**A/N: Rider Belts taken:**_

_**Decade**_

_**&**_

_**Another Agito!**_

_**P.S. Read Zeltrax541's 'Tournament Kamen Rider: Journey Through the Decade' fanfic to make sense of this opening scene! Peace!**_

---xxx---

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 34: The Advent of Arc.**

"Damn, man... this guy didn't have a chance." Jarek exclaimed, with Mick Emerson's corpse coming into view of the former European Fangire King. Sagark commented, but in his unrecognisable language.

"Even though he was a Fake Rider... something tells me this kid didn't deserve to die. He looks only twenty." Jack told Travis.

"He was young, no doubt about it... but his parents ain't going to recognise him either way. Why'd you bring burning bird's brother?" Travis asked, changing the subject.

"He helped us against the Dark Riders, who were ranting and raving that they had been burned on the Golden Thorn deal. I know you don't forgive easily, Trav, but do your best to tolerate him. He can be useful." Jack explained in response. Rick Domonic walked up to them.

"I'm sure Spike and the others are expecting me, so I should be getting back to them." Demon requested. Jack nodded, allowing Demon to leave. He noticed Azulana pick up the Bio Gatack Zecter, while Jarek took hold of the Bio IXA system laying on the ground.

"Two Fake Rider systems... time to find out who the Architect is... and more importantly, how his obliterated remains disappeared from Skydome City." Jack remembered.

---xxx---

"Found you." Chazz smiled evilly, as he ran into Darren Wolfe in the middle of Battle Creek. Wolfe, surprised by Chazz's sudden appearance, gulped and headed the other way.

"You can't get away." Chazz growled.

"It's extermination time again!" Dark Kivat declared.

_Biting!_

"Henshin." Chazz nonchalantly commanded. He became Dark Kiva again and then motioned to the Fueslot next to his Dark Wake Up Fuestle - the Dark Doran Fuestle.

_Fake Doran!_

Sure enough, to Wolfe's horror, the mechanical version of Castle Doran flew out of a building through what looked to be a vortex. Chazz jumped to the top of Fake Doran's head and pointed towards Wolfe, who was frozen in shock. Fake Doran's Stasis Missile Launchers turned to Wolfe and prepared to fire, but before Dark Kiva could order the strike, two Rider Kicks dazed him.

"We're back!" Hao Wong proclaimed.

"And better than ever!" Reina Lang followed. Kuuga & Agito had returned, and prepared to attack, but were confused when their enemy turned his face to them.

"Kiva?" Hao wondered. Using this lull in attack, Chazz sent the Kiva insignia and held Reina & Hao in place.

_Bio Execution: Burning Crash, Rise Up!_

He wouldn't get the chance, as Wolfe (under the guise of Bio Garren) jumped up to Fake Doran and took a crack himself with his Rider Kick.

It didn't take long for him to end up on the insignia as well.

"For you all, it's extermination time!" Chazz declared himself.

---xxx---

Davis Nash rushed out of the alleyway and looked up to see Fake Doran in the sky.

"To defeat Dark Kiva, we'll make Fake Doran self-destruct with him on it!" Nash planned with a growl. ArcKivat flapped after his new partner.

"Henshin."

ArcKivat connected to the black belt around Davis' waist and transformed him into Kamen Rider Arc (_A/N: Normal Rider size_). A Fuestle materialised in ArcKivat's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

The chains on Davis' chest armour broke off and dark energy emitting from the armour turned day into night. It connected with the moon, where a hellish eye with black vines descended onto the Earth. Davis jumped to the air and found himself engulfed by the black vines. ArcKivat's faceplate fell off and he became MechaKivat.

Davis became the massive Legend Arc.

Chazz twisted around to see Davis' mega-sized form fly into view. Undeterred by the large Rider, Chazz commanded that Fake Doran fire its Stasis Missiles. The dragon complied with the request, but Davis just swatted the missiles away like tiny rocks.

"My turn." Davis taunted, using his molten-like arms to fire at Fake Doran. Concentrating all his power to move Fake Doran out of firing range, Chazz accidentally released Wolfe, Hao & Reina from the insignia. With a spur-of-the-moment team-up, the three kicked Chazz off of Fake Doran. They followed him down and attempted to fight him.

_Garuru, Come!_

A distorted version of the Garuru Saber blocked their advance and batted them backwards.

"Good kills come in good time... so I'll see you three soon!" Chazz declared. He disappeared into the woods as Davis descended to the ground, reverting to normal Rider size. He picked up Wolfe by the arm.

"You okay?" Davis asked.

"General?" Wolfe recognised. Davis' gaze turned to Hao & Reina.

"We have a mission, Darren... let's get to it." Davis reminded him. He summoned the massive Arc Trident from his chest and assumed a battle-ready position, as did Wolfe. Hao & Reina responded by doing the same.

---xxx---

Takato made the pull from the hat that determined who would face who during the third round. He messed around in the hat, gripped something and then pulled it out... it was an imitation of Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle.

Takato: "So the first competitor of our next match is Kamen Rider Kiva, and he shall be facing..."

Takato reached into the hat again and pulled out an imitation of a Rouse Card, which had a spider insignia on it.

Takato: "...Kamen Rider Leangle."

Shocked by the draw, Phoenix glanced over at Randall, who was watching the whole thing unfold with an ironic smile.

"What irony." Randall began. "When we're on bad terms, we don't get to fight, but when we're getting along, we can fight all we like."

"Irony or no irony... this will be a good chance to get a few things off our chests. I didn't come here to lose, and I'm sure you didn't either. May the better Rider win." Phoenix responded, putting his hand out for Randall to shake.

Randall gladly took it: "May the better man win."

He walked away and Jarek came running up, growling with disgust as he passed Randall. Phoenix was surprised to see his brother.

"Nightmare? What the heck is going on?" Phoenix wondered.

"Jack found me and offered me a position on his team. Listen... it's important that you and your friends go to Jack right away. He has a few things to say." Jarek explained. Sagark squeaked at Kivat & Tatsulot.

"Calm down." Kivat replied. Phoenix went over and notified the others, who followed him to Jack's office. Nero immediately saw the Bio IXA system and the damaged Bio Gatack Zecter on the desk.

"Sempai, what's going on?" Nero asked. Jack stood up from his chair with the Bio IXA Wolverine's Claw in hand.

"The Fake Riders' numbers have been shortened, but that's not why I've called you in here. We discovered Mick Emerson's corpse as we came into Battle Creek and it seemed eerie that he had no stab wounds or blast wounds. My forensic team is looking into it. As for the Fake Riders' gear, the creation signatures look alien to me. So I'll give you the card of someone that can help: Professor Jaden Evan Stryder. He owns the Museum of Scientific Research in Albert City, so if you get chance, take a picture of the signature to him and maybe he'll be able to help us out. Tell him I sent you because he owes me a few favours." Jack explained.

The gang could hear announcements by Takato sound off in the background.

"I think it's time for your battle, brother. Give him hell." Jarek said. Phoenix nodded lightly and ran from the room with Kivat & Tatsulot flying after him.

---xxx---

Takato took centre-stage once more before the next battle began: "We have a great battle for you today, fans... Kamen Rider Kiva, by the luck of the draw, will face Kamen Rider Leangle in a battle many will call main event worthy! Both Riders have everything to gain in this battle! At their current scores, both slightly scrape over relegation, but the winner of this battle will squeeze into the top 50 with no problems at all! And the loser shall be left with a point above relegation. Riders, begin!"

_Bite!_

"Henshin!" Phoenix & Randall yelled at the same time, standing across from each other.

_Open Up!_

Kiva & Leangle charged into their fight at the sound of the horn. Phoenix jumped over and dodged the Leangle Rouser at every turn, getting some kicks in from his chained-up boot along the way. Randall roused a card as Phoenix aimed a kick.

_Gel!_

Randall's body became resistant to attack, allowing himself a free shot at Phoenix with a swing of his Leangle Rouser. Phoenix went down hard, but wouldn't let one shot stop him. He leapt up to a platform and took hold of the mounted turret. Randall ran all over the battleground to dodge the high-powered blasts.

Randall jumped to the barricade and grinded along it on his Rouser like a skateboard. When he reached the barricade near the cheapseats, Randall leapt right into Phoenix, sending them both flying off the platform. Standing up to face one another again, Phoenix pulled out all three Form Fuestles while Randall reached to a small black box connected to his wrist known as the Rouse Absorber and pulled out two cards.

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

_Absorb Queen! Fusion Jack!_

Phoenix unchained into Dogabaki Form and Randall assumed Leangle's Jack Form. The Leangle Rouser's three ring-blades had spikes spring out of them. With the Dogga Hammer, Phoenix charged in and clashed weapons with his former rival. They remained evenly matched as Phoenix equipped himself with both the Basshaa Magnum and the Garuru Saber while Randall took out a couple more Rouse Cards.

_Blizzard! Poison! Screw!_

_ICE VENOM CRUSH!_

Randall leapt into the air with his fist a glacier of both poison and ice, coming crashing down upon Phoenix with his Rider Punch. Phoenix vainly tried to blast Randall on the way down until he hit Randall's fist, which froze him in the air. Phoenix put his boot forward and crossed his arms.

_Wake Up!_

The Hell's Gate on Phoenix's boot opened and he hit the Dogabaki Darkness Moon Break, which shattered Randall out of the air and out of his glacier state. The boot sealed back up as Randall gingerly got to his feet. He reached for his Rouse Absorber once again and pulled out a new card, bearing the image of a tarantula. He swiped it through the Absorber.

_Evolution King!_

All thirteen of Leangle's Rouse Cards infused into his armor, becoming the more regal Leangle King Form. He gained the double-edged broadsword staff known as the Leangle King Rouser. Not to be outdone, Phoenix reverted to Kiva Form and pulled out the Tatsulot Fuestle.

_Tatsulot!_

"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot greeted, as he broke the chains on Kiva's shoulders. Tatsulot circled Phoenix for a while and then attached to the wrist brace.

_Henshin!_

Golden bats made of light changed his armour into the golden Emperor Form. With a swipe of his fire-powered fist, Phoenix completed the transformation. He jumped for the turrets again, but Randall responded by inserting the Rouse Card from before into the King Rouser.

_Gel!_

Randall aimed the Rouser at the turrets and turned them into a watery version of themselves. Phoenix fell right through the platform and left himself wide open for Randall to strike at him again. And strike Randall did, blasting his former rival with high-powered slashes repeatedly. Phoenix rolled across the ground and pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Garuru Fever!_

The Garuru Saber was summoned to the battle and connected with Tatsulot to become a dual-bladed sword of flames. The battle resumed immediately, with Phoenix taking the advantage. The feral rage of the Garuru Saber was channelled into each and every blow. Randall protected himself by combining different Rouse Cards to his advantage, almost rendering Phoenix's assault useless.

_Basshaa Fever!_

The Basshaa Magnum replaced the Garuru Saber for now, changing Phoenix's tactics. But even that wasn't working, as Randall's attacks broke through the long range. Phoenix found himself outclassed at whatever he did, even with the high-powered Dogga Hammer. Phoenix ended up easy pickings.

"Thanks for the fight, Chad... but it looks like I win." Randall said, taking five cards from his Rouse Deck.

_Clubs 2, Clubs 3, Clubs 4, Clubs 5, Clubs 6: Straight Blizzard Crash!_

Randall charged up for his Rider Kick, but Phoenix wouldn't be beaten that easily. He got right back up and pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Wake Up Fever!_

Phoenix rose into the air with the Emperor Moon Break, vying for control of the finisher.

_"Give him hell."_

"Well... wouldn't wanna' disappoint him." Phoenix thought lightheartedly. In a flash of light, the occupants of this arena were blinded.

---xxx---

"I got 'em, general." Wolfe encouraged, taking a Bio Whistle from his holsters.

_Bio Execution: Blitzkrieg Bomber, Rise Up!_

A flurry of shots engulfed Hao & Reina, forcing them to revert to human form.

Davis was pleased with this and started to move forward, when he heard ArcKivat talk to him.

"What are you doing? You don't need him. Be done with this hindrance."

Davis knew he should have protested, but part of his mind didn't want to. This part of his mind slowly took effect around his whole mind and he went mad. His omnilens cracked and he hit one knee in pain. Wolfe noticed and went to help.

"You think this is a chance to get outta' here?" Hao asked. Reina just nodded before they ran off. Wolfe tried to help Davis stabilize.

"Begone, you pathetic wretch!" ArcKivat barked. Suddenly, Davis took the Arc Trident and stabbed all the way through Wolfe's chest.

"General..." He muttered. Wolfe reverted to human form one last time before he finally died. Davis then violently swung the Arc Trident across, sending Wolfe's carcass across the ground.

"That's for leaving me to die at Dark Kiva's hands." Davis growled coldly.

---xxx---

_"Phoenix... Phoenix?!"_

Phoenix's eyes flickered open to see Taryse.

"Yo, did I just get blessed or something?" Phoenix smiled. Taryse returned the smile.

"It was a draw." Came Randall's voice. He extended his hand out to Phoenix. Phoenix took the hand in confusion before Randall helped him up.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"The double Rider Kick knocked us both out of our Rider forms and temporarily out of consciousness. We both get points and move out of relegation's path. Congrats." Randall explained.

Phoenix grinned: "We may fight again another day."

"Here's hoping." Randall replied. Nero & Jessie joined them, but then Hao & Reina came hobbling into the arena.

"What happened?" Nero inquired.

"We have a major problem... concerning you." Hao huffed, looking at Phoenix.

"Me?" Phoenix wondered.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Another day, another chapter finished. To recap, Jack's team find the deceased Mick Emerson, Dark Kiva tries to destroy Bio Garren, Agito & Kuuga unsuccessfully, Davis Nash becomes Kamen Rider Arc and drives both Dark Kiva & Fake Doran off before going mad and killing Darren Wolfe with the Arc Trident, Phoenix & Randall (sporting a Jack & King Form, both of my own creation) fight to a draw... and then Hao & Reina go to alert Nero's group about Dark Kiva!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The Triple Den-O 3-way battle begins as Sword Form, Nega Form & Wing Form clash, Spike's team receives some bad news, Hao teams with Reina to face Korsen Korajo & Byayaku Kyrosai in a 2-on-2 effort and Professor Jaden Stryder meets Nero after Nero's battle! Pyunpyun!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. Go on over and check out Wizard's TKR AU fanfic 'The Kiyome Accident'. I enjoyed the first chapter and I'm sure you will too if you read , and if you want your characters in that fic, I'd be quick! Ja Ne!**_


	35. The Mysterious Professor

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 35: The Mysterious Professor.**

"_Kiva_? Kiva's been rampaging through town? But I've been here with Nero & Taryse the whole time!" Phoenix protested.

"There can't be more than one Kiva, can there?" Taryse wondered.

Kivat flapped over: "There has been before. Back when I was fighting with Wataru, he travelled to the past. 1986 to be precise. He went to find his father, Otoya, a masterful violinist. They teamed together to fight the King of the Checkmate Four as Kiva & IXA. Wataru's mother Maya had been threatened by the King that if she ever saw Otoya again, he would kill the heir to the Fangire throne, Taiga. Therefore, when Wataru got hurt protecting Otoya, the violinist entered a pact with my father, Kivat-bat the Second. With the powers of Yami No Kiva and Ogon No Kiva, the Kurenais killed the King. Otoya passed away months later due to the strain it put on his human body. Hao-san, was this Kiva you saw crimson-colored with sickly green eyes?"

Hao just nodded.

"Then Dark Kiva is back." Kivat added.

"Not only that... he has Fake Doran with him, which implies some connection with the Fake Riders, but when we got there he was attacking one of them." Reina continued.

"I guess when the time comes, I'll have to face this Dark Kiva." Phoenix declared. The conversation was soon interrupted by Takato announcing the next contest.

Takato: "We shall be foregoing the usual random draw to bring you a special attraction. He has gained a reputation for himself as a Tournament heavy-hitter with wins coming out of his ears! Nero Samson, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Den-O, will fight in a three-way dance!"

Nero was confused: "Three-way?"

Takato: "And how will he combat... two other Den-O systems? His opponents for this battle are Shohei Tachibana and Roy Otoya, also known as Den-O Wing Form & Nega Den-O! And the special rule for this battle is the elimination pit; if another Rider throws you into it, you are eliminated!"

Travis smirked: "I guess multiple Kivas isn't the only thing to worry about. We got multiple Den-Os, too."

"Right, I'm going to fight this battle. You guys keep track of the score, because we're going to see Professor Stryder straight afterwards. I want to know what happened to our old friend Gaia as much as Jack does." Nero explained. Everyone nodded in response as Nero went to face off with the other two Den-Os.

"Ah, young Nero... we meet again." Shohei greeted as Nero met with him at the centre of the arena.

"Time for battle." Roy Otoya insisted, standing across from them both. He clipped on his Nega Den-O Belt while Nero & Shohei did the same with theirs.

_Sword Form!_

_Wing Form!_

_Nega Form!_

After transforming, the three heard a loud horn and the roar of the crowd began their charge into battle.

Constructing his DenGasher sword, Nero yelled: "_**Ore Sanjou!**_"

Roy put the Nega DenGasher into Axe mode and Shohei used his boomerang/handaxe combo. Blades all clashed in the middle, then Shohei slashed both of his opponents on either side before booting Roy down and focusing on Nero. He tossed his boomerang past Nero's head and parried the DenGasher before the boomerang struck Nero in the back. Shohei hit a tremendous Rider Kick on Nero to top it off.

Roy recovered and tried his luck, diving to the platform and using the mounted gun to shoot at Shohei.

_Rod Form! Full Charge!_

Nero tossed the DenGasher rod at Shohei and pierced his gut before crashing into him with the DenRider Kick. Roy abandoned the platform and thrust his boot out for his own Rider Kick, but Nero saw it coming and backflipped away to a higher platform. Roy followed and clashed weapons again. Their combat continued until they got distracted by Shohei's wings. He used this distraction to strike at them with his weapons again. Shohei swooped in and clotheslined Roy right off the platform, causing him to crash to the ground below.

_Axe Form!_

Nero went to his next form and tossed the DenGasher Axe right at Shohei's face, sending him flying towards the ground as well. Nero leapt off of the platform, grabbed the Axe and struck at Shohei repeatedly on the way down. With an energy-charged swing, Nero made Shohei's descent a lot more rapid.

"Dynamic Chop!" Nero quipped as his feet his the floor. The elimination pit in the middle of the arena began to open, forcing Roy to roll away frantically before it swallowed him.

_Gun Form!_

Nero rushed into a gunfight with Roy. The battle was fast and furious, with both Den-Os dodging as many shots as their bodies would allow. Ignoring Shohei for the second time was a big mistake, as he swooped down upon them and used both of his boots to crush them in the ground.

_Full Charge!_

With his DenGasher weapons, Shohei hit the Royal Smash on Nero with the handaxe, but the boomerang nailed Roy in the back instead. Nero ripped the handaxe from his armour and sent it flying back at Shohei. Nero slid in and used his feet as a springboard to launch Shohei's body into Roy. They teetered on the edge of oblivion, but managed to inadvertently save one another from going into the elimination pit. Once they realised what they had done, Shohei & Roy exchanged fisticuffs again. Nero just watched on and then pulled out the Climax K-Taros.

_Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu: Climax Form!_

Nero attached the phone to the Den-O Belt and felt the spirits of the Taros merge into his armour. The masks positioned themselves in their respective places on Nero's armour, with the modified Sword Form mask completing the transformation. Readying his Rider Pass in its open variation, Nero hit the button on the K-Taros.

_Charge And Up!_

The Rod, Axe & Gun Form masks all converged to the right leg. Nero crouched slightly as energy built up underneath him. He suddenly launched into the air towards Shohei & Roy, thrusting his right boot out. The Rod Form mask's horns inverted and Nero spiked both of his opponents with the Boistous Kick. They went flying, and shot into the elimination pit. The horn sounded again.

Takato: "Here is your winner of this special attraction... NERO SAMSON, KAMEN RIDER DEN-O CLIMAX FORM!"

Nero sighed, and then said to himself: "That's game. Now to go see Professor Stryder."

---xxx---

"Sousou! What's going on?" Spike said, surprised to see Sha Jien come his way. Sha Jien didn't look very happy.

"Bad news... your point count on the scoreboard isn't very good. And even if you do win a match today, Shin... I don't think you're going to kill your relegation." Sha Jien replied.

"I... don't know what to think. I guess it's over then... for me at least. But I no longer care about winning this thing. Isild, Reina & Demon have got a better chance of that. It's okay, because I found my brother for the first time in a while. But I will have to ask you something... I got to know: why'd you kill our parents, Sousou?" Spike asked, retaining a serious demeanour.

Sha Jien looked down and then answered: "Nobody brings harm to my little brother... _nobody_. I know you didn't want our mother to cry anymore, Shin... but I will not let you be destroyed to stop those tears. You may even hate me for it... but I did it for you."

Without words, Spike gave his brother a hug. Sha Jien returned it.

---xxx---

"Where are you going, Nero?" Jack asked as he saw Nero walk across the halls with his bag slung over his shoulder and his helmet in hand.

"I'm going to see Professor Stryder, Sempai. I want some answers as to what happened with Gaia. I don't know why Gaia's remains weren't found... but I'm definitely gonna' find out." Nero responded.

"You won't need to... I called him down about an hour ago while you were having your match. He should be here in five minutes. Besides, I'd like answers as much as you." Jack explained.

"What is it that this Jaden Stryder knows that can help?" Nero inquired.

"Trust him, Nero. He's my old friend. He's seen a lot, to the point where he believes he's been cursed. He traded an abusive life for success. And he can read your feelings and thoughts from a mile away, so its best to be honest around him." Jack responded.

"Spoken like a true hasbeen." Came a gruff, New York-accented voice. Jack & Nero turned to see someone dressed in a long white labcoat.

"Hello, Jaden. Just got off work?" Jack greeted.

"Yeah, I had to leave the damn lecture... but I assume its for a good reason." Jaden replied.

Jack nodded: "It is. This is Nero Samson, an old student of mine from back in Saagen Town."

Jaden walked over and shook Nero's hand: "So this is the one who stopped the Golden Thorn and saved the world. Charmed. Jack thinks you're the rat's pyjamas."

Nero blinked: "Come again?"

"Alright, Jaden... the reason I've called you down. After that battle in Skydome City, my team moved in to collect the remains of Kamen Rider Gaia, as we found out that he was a cyborg. There was nothing there. Either somebody stole it all... or Gaia escaped. But we did get a photo of a signature from something that he created. Take a look." Jack explained, handing Jaden the photo. Jaden looked over the striations of the markings, flipped the photo upside down and then handed it back to Jack.

"I'd need something a little more concrete than a photograph. At first glance, it looks like a really old marking that I haven't seen for a long time. A marking... of my old enemy. He always hated me... but I could never remember his name. You remember, Jack... when we went to Rhode Island University together, the guy who always kept to himself?" Jaden said.

Jack began to nod: "If he's the Architect, then we need to keep sharp. Nero, the only Fake Rider we haven't heard anything about is Davis Nash. I'd start our search by finding him and asking questions about Gaia... if you can get them from him."

"I'll be waiting in Albert City if ever you get something of this Architect's that I can process. It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Samson." Jaden concluded, shaking Nero's hand.

To Nero, something felt off about this man.

"You don't trust me, do you? No worry... I'd have trouble trusting anyone when all you've known for the better part of a few months is battle, hatred and destruction. I believe you will still report any findings to me, though, I have no doubt. I'll be seeing you." Jaden finished, walking off.

Nero turned to Jack: "He didn't see the love I have for my friends... so either he's blind, or doesn't want to see it."

"Like I said, he's had an abusive life." Jack replied.

_"But that doesn't mean everyone else has to share it..."_ Nero thought to himself. He was genuinely worried about Professor Stryder.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Alright, another chapter done! I tell you, my creative juices are flowing like never before! So, Nero wins the Den-O triple threat, Spike & Sha Jien have a brotherly talk and Professor Jaden Stryder shows himself! I know it was short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Taryse tests her mettle in battle with Byakayu Kyrosai/Kamen Rider Kaixa, Nero seeks out Davis Nash with the assistance of Anakin Gates Elias/Kamen Rider Decade and Dark Kiva enters a duel with Shohei Tachibana & Taki Akachi! Pyunpyun!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**P.S. I'll be putting the **_**Shining Avarice **_**AU project on hold for the time being so I can work on a little idea I like to call **_**Resurrection Yami **_**(test title), which is also AU and shall feature the return of a popular KR character... and the last Rider System he used. I'd love some help with this as well, so I'll be posting details in later chapters! Ja Ne!**_


	36. Resurrection Pt 1

_**A/N: Alright, just to say something. The time to submit new characters has passed. I'm not accepting any more. We're too far gone into this thing for that... but it isn't all doom and gloom. I'll explain when I get to the end of this chapter... which includes three trailers for upcoming projects!**_

_**---xxx---**_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 36: Resurrection Part 1.**

Takato made the pull from the hat that determined who would face who during the third round once again.

Takato: "So the first competitor of our next match is Kamen Rider Gatack, and he shall be facing..."

He pulled out an imitation of the Orga Phone.

Takato: "...Kamen Rider Orga."

Spike & Sha Jien looked at one another in surprise.

"Just give it everything you got." Sha Jien advised.

Smirking, Spike replied: "I plan to."

The brothers inhabited different sides of the battleground as Takato took the microphone again.

Takato: "We have another great battle for you today, fans... Kamen Rider Gatack, by the luck of the draw, will face Kamen Rider Orga in a battle that is not only for high-stakes, but for bragging rights as well. The winner of this battle, as decreed by Professor Ryker, will move to 49th on the rankings, while the loser will be stuck at 51st. Now then, let's get on with this tournament... Riders, begin!"

The Gatack Zecter flew to Spike's grip while Sha Jien pulled the Orga Phone from his jacket and dialled 0-0-0-ENTER.

_Standing By!_

"Henshin!" The brothers yelled.

_Complete!_

_HENSHIN!_

The horn sounded... and the battle between brothers began.

---xxx---

"Right... I'm going to find Nash. You coming, Phoenix?" Nero asked.

Phoenix shook his head: "Nah, I'm gonna' stick around for Taryse's match. If you happen to run across Dark Kiva, call me and I'll be there... but Nash is more your problem than mine."

"Alright. Keep your cell on." Nero replied to which Phoenix nodded. Nero began to walk out of the arena when he was stopped by someone.

"Nero Samson?"

"Yeah, who's asking?" Nero wondered.

"Anakin Gates Elias. I'm Jessie's brother. Professor Jack noticed you had nobody to help you with this Fake Rider business... so I offered to help out." The boy told Nero.

"Thanks. You seen Jessie yet?" Nero asked.

"Not yet. But I will." Anakin responded.

---xxx---

"Let's go, Sousou!" Spike yelled, letting off several fireballs from the Gatack Vulcan in his brother's direction. But Sha Jien dodged them all.

_Burst Mode!_

Sha Jien converted the Orga Phone into its gun form. Spike found himself fumbling as Orga's shots blew up all around him, which irked him a little bit.

"I'm not going to waste any time! Cast Off!" Spike called out.

_Cast Off: Change, Stag Beetle!_

Not one to be outdone, Sha Jien inserted the Orga Mission Memory into the Orga Slantzer.

_Ready! _

With his large sword, Sha Jien took the fight to Spike again. This would prove to be a mistake. Taking full advantage of the surroundings, Spike isolated his brother and mauled him with several cuts from the Gatack Double Calibur. Sha Jien was vulnerable and anytime he wanted to back off and gain some leeway, Spike was always there to stop it.

_1... 2... 3..._

"It ends! Rider Kick!" Spike yelled.

_RIDER KICK!_

Spike soared in for the scissors kick finisher, but Sha Jien reached down and pressed the ENTER key on the Orga Phone.

_Exceed Charge!_

The Orga Slash collided with the Gatack Rider Kick and much like Kiva & Leangle before them, the Riders struggled to gain control of the finisher. Spike's leg managed to break through the large blade, but before he could strike his brother with the Rider Kick, Sha Jien rolled away, knowing full well what was coming.

---xxx---

"Looks like some forest. How do we know we're going the right way?" Anakin asked Nero as they trekked through the woods.

"Hao & Reina both faced Nash in battle in the town. He couldn't have gotten far in that short amount of time. Let's keep going." Nero replied.

Anakin pointed: "With those things there, I'm not sure we can."

Nero followed Anakin's finger and saw a group of Grongi and Orphenoch ready to swarm them. Nero took out the Den-O Belt and clipped it to his waist while Anakin placed the buckle known as the Decadriver on his waist. The belt extended from the buckle and wrapped around Anakin's waist. He opened the buckle and pulled a card from his RideBooker. Nero pushed the red button and readied the Rider Pass.

"Henshin!"

_Sword Form!_

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

Nero & Anakin became Den-O & Decade respectively. Nero constructed the DenGasher while Anakin converted the RideBooker into its Sword mode.

_Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai_

_Sono sadame okasu mono "boku ga" "ore ga" keshite miseru kanarazu_

_Jibun no naka dare ka ga sawagidasou to shite iru_

_Ore no toki wo matte 'ru seigyo dekinai shoudou_

"Let's go!" Nero encouraged. Both Riders made short work of the glut of the gang, who were surprisingly easy to destroy. But their head-honcho was the problem. The Dragon Orphenoch. He was so fast for the two. They barely had room to breathe, as the Orphenoch's second form trampled all over them. Anakin took out a card and inserted it into the Decadriver.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

Converting the Ride Booker to Gun Mode, Anakin blasted at the Orphenoch as much as he possibly could, but no shots scratched the buzzing pest. Frustrated, Anakin took out another card.

_Right now me wo somuketara rekishi ga kuzurete 'ku_

_Kaze sae mo sakende iru "mezame yo atsuku"_

_Dare mo shiranai jikuu kakenukete yuku hikari_

_Get Ready (omae ga) Time to change (kimeru) kono sekai no yukue wo_

"Hey, Nero-san... you mind if I lend a bit of your power?" Anakin asked.

"No problem." Nero agreed.

_Kamen Ride: Den-O!_

The Sword Form theme played as Anakin changed from Decade into Den-O Sword Form, although retaining the Decadriver and RideBooker. This surprised both Nero and the Dragon Orphenoch a little bit, as there were now two Den-Os on the battleground.

_Futatsu no koe kasanaru toki dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru_

_Ugokidasou ze Double-Action "ima to" "mirai" hitotsu ni naru shunkan_

_Mayou hima wa nai hazu tatakai wa me no mae da ze_

_Kokoro unazukanakucha dashikirenai yo yuuki wa_

"From start to finish..." Anakin began.

"...We're on a climax." Nero concluded. Nero pushed the yellow button on the Den-O Belt.

_Axe Form!_

_Attack Ride: DenGasher!_

Nero & Anakin circled the Orphenoch. The Orphenoch ran at them full bore. Nero kicked his leg back forcing the Orphenoch back. He got down to knee and let Anakin jump off him. Quickly Anakin swung his leg up and planted his knee into the side of the dragon's head. Landing on his feet he jumped and flipped over it's head and kicked both feet into it's back.

_Right time nani ka ga kawaru... tomadoi wo sutesare_

_Kurayami hirogaru mae ni "Tachiagare, ima"_

_Toki to toki no hazama de shizuka ni hajimaru tabi_

_Just stand up (boku ga) Time to change (mamoru) kono sekai no kioku wo_

Nero grabbed it around the head. Anakin came in and did the same on the other side. The dragon quickly knocked both of them away. Before he knew it the dragon grabbed Anakin by the face and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Nero tried to help him but the dragon kicked him back.

_Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu: Climax Form!_

The Orphenoch blasted them both backwards, forcing them to regroup. Anakin reverted back to Decade.

"Rider Kick?" Anakin inquired.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Nero responded.

_Charge And Up!_

_Final Attack Ride: Decade! _

Running at the Orphenoch Nero passed over his SetTouch and Anakin inserted the Final Attack Ride card into the Decadriver. As their legs charged up they jumped into the air simultaneously. Nero extended his right leg and aimed his Rod Form mask-armored boot at the Orphenoch. Anakin flipped forward and did the same with his right leg, passing through several card holograms like dimensions.

_Futatsu no koe kasanaru toki sono tsuyosa tomerarenai_

_Hashiridasou ze Double-Action "kokoro" "chikara" hitotsu ni naru kiseki wo..._

_Kako wo kowasu koto nado dare ni mo yurusarenai_

_Jibun jishin sonzai ubawareru sono mae ni_

_Futatsu no koe kasanaru toki dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru_

_Ugokidasou ze Double-Action "ima to" "mirai" hitotsu ni..._

_Kono chikara tokihanatsu toki kono jikuu akaku someru_

_Hade ni iku ze Do the action ugokidaseba CLIMAX_

_Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai_

_Sono sadame okasu mono "boku ga" "ore ga" keshite miseru kanarazu_

"Double Rider Kick!" They yelled together, both of their feet hitting the Dragon Orphenoch in the chest. He exploded from the attack and Nero stood dominant with Anakin. Suddenly, they were blasted to the ground once again. And Nero couldn't belive what he was seeing...

"No way..." Nero muttered to himself.

---xxx---

Sha Jien now had his brother on the ropes. Repeated slashes and knowing Spike inside and out gave Sha Jien the edge in their battle. Sha Jien got ready for the match-winning strike.

_Exceed Charge!_

Suddenly, he was attacked from behind by something. A small device then smashed him across the face and zoomed over to Spike.

"This is... the Hyper Zecter!" Spike exclaimed as he grabbed out of the air the device which had abandoned Sky Raider before. Spike smiled under his helmet and attached it to the side of his belt.

"Hyper Cast Off!" Spike called.

_Hyper Cast Off: Change, Hyper Stag Beetle!_

Spike changed from Rider Form into Hyper Gatack. While shocked by the change, Sha Jien was undeterred and charged his brother again.

_1... 2... 3..._

"Hyper Kick!" Spike yelled.

_RIDER KICK!_

Spike jumped as his brother reached him, delivering a head-splitting bicycle kick to the side of the head. Sha Jien was launched down the battlefield. He detransformed from the impact of the attack. Spike was finally allowed a huge sigh.

Takato: "Here is your winner and occupying the 49th spot in the Elite 50 of Riders is... KAMEN RIDER HYPER GATACK!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: Alright, another chapter done! So only a couple of things in this short chapter: Nero & Anakin run into trouble but get out and then right back in as someone known to Nero shows his face and Spike defeats his brother Sha Jien to continue on in the tournament!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Taryse finally has her match against Byakayu Kyrosai/Kamen Rider Kaixa and then meets mechanic Derek Anton, an old school friend of Phoenix's, Spike & crew come across Dark Kiva and attempt to stop him... and Nero & Anakin prepare to face an old enemy in Resurrection Part 2! Waking Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, all-new Riders, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth... and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out... Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude, Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground. The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids.**_

_**This Love Never Ends...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	37. Resurrection Pt 2

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 37: Resurrection Part 2.**

"There is no way! GAIA!" Nero called out as a figure walked out of the darkness.

"Gaia? Who are you talking about, punk? That's some broken-down cyborg you destroyed a while back... I'm the King of the Fallen, Kamen Rider Callous!" The figure responded. His armor was similar to Gaia's, but more twisted and dark in the style of a King's armor. He was joined by three others, who all looked similar to him in their own way.

"We are four of the five members of the Fallen. I am the King, Kamen Rider Callous. My Queen is Kamen Rider Jealousy. The sorceror is Kamen Rider Greed and my trusted Knight is Kamen Rider Ignorance. You'll be meeting my warrior, Kamen Rider Gluttony, real soon. As for now, we have decreed that you are to be executed! Fallen, attack!" Callous barked.

_"I don't think so!"_

Travis' voice was heard loud and clear as he and Jessie rode in on the Jet Sliger. Jessie leapt off and delivered a Rider Kick to Ignorance before helping Anakin & Nero to their feet. The DenBird, Machine Decader and Battle Hopper appeared in an instant and Nero was out of there with his friends.

The Fallen detransformed.

"They got away... but I doubt it would've happened that way if Gluttony had joined us for this mission, Marcus." Jealousy said, talking to her husband.

"I think the crest of the Warrior is burning a hole through his shirt. Maybe he's beginning to learn the job of a Fallen. I'd watch him, Lois. He's a slippery one." Mark replied.

"If it is the King's decree, I shall execute Den-O personally." Ignorance offered.

Marcus shook his head: "We do things as a unit, John. Besides, that boy mentioned Gaia... he knows absolutely nothing. And he's about to be in for a shock. Phil, use some of your hocus pocus and get us back home."

---xxx---

"Who the hell were they?" Nero found himself asking as he returned to the arena.

"What the hell happened?" Phoenix wondered in amazement.

"You okay?" Hao added. Nero gave him a nod.

"Yeah. Me and Anakin went out on our mission to find Nash, and a gang of Grongi and Orphenoch were blocking our path. After we got done with them, we were attacked by four Riders calling themselves 'the Fallen'." Nero responded. Jack took it all in.

"Alright... great. Once we get done with the Fake Riders, we get a new set of hostile Riders looking to take us down. Oh well. We'll just have to fight when the time comes... and we still have Dark Kiva to deal with." Jack explained, trying to disguise his annoyance unsuccessfully.

Nero changed the subject: "Where's Taryse?"

Jack just pointed to the battleground, where Taryse was fighting Byakayu Kyrosai/Kamen Rider Kaixa. She clashed the Blanc Visor with Kyrosai's Kaixa Blaygun before being swatted away and tossed to the ground. Kyrosai used the Break Mission Memory and placed it on the Kaixa Phone, assuming Kaixa Break Form.

_Complete!_

In response, Taryse took out a familiar card from her Femme Vent Deck and held it close to her card reader, transforming it into the Blanc Visor Zwei. She inserted the card.

_Survive!_

Taryse changed into Femme Survive Form. Kyrosai grinned underneath his helmet and pushed the button on the Break Watch.

_Start Up!_

_Sword Vent!_

Kyrosai sped up to the point he was invisible and Taryse slashed away, but couldn't lock onto her opponent's movements. This gave Kyrosai all the room he needed to tap the 'ENTER' button on the Kaixa Phone.

_Exceed Charge!_

Kyrosai went for the Break Golden Smash, but Taryse got wise as soon as she saw the golden dimensional spike in front of her. Before the Rider Kick came crashing down upon her, Taryse made an almighty swipe of the Wingslasher Zwei and broke Kyrosai's attack. She then reinserted the sword and drew another card, bearing the Kiva insignia. Taryse took a quick glance at her future husband and then inserted the card into the Blanc Visor Zwei.

_Wake Up Vent!_

In Kiva style, Taryse crossed her arms in front of her, slowly turning the arena dark. She dove into the air, and with Blancraider's support, came crashing down upon Kyrosai with the Darkness Moon Break-type attack.

_Time Out!_

Kyrosai's body was crushed into the ground and it left a crater in the shape of the Femme insignia. The Kaixa Driver detached from Kyrosai's waist and he reverted to human form. Taryse moved away from Kyrosai and allowed the downed Rider to regain his bearings.

Takato: "Here is your winner... KAMEN RIDER FEMME, SURVIVE FORM!"

Taryse pulled the Vent Deck from her V-Buckle, changing back, before she ran over and gave Phoenix a hug.

"Wake Up Vent? Whose idea was that?" Kivat wondered, pretending to be enraged. Travis grinned and raised his hand.

"What did you think about my early wedding present?" Taryse smiled.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile back: "Ownage. Pure ownage. Looks like I won't be the only one breaking the chain."

_"Taryse? Taryse Evans?"_

Taryse looked backwards at a man who had just rushed down from the crowd.

"Huskey!" Travis exclaimed.

"What's going on? Who's this?" Phoenix asked, befuddled.

"Derek Edward Anton. The artist formerly known as 'Huskey'. Former engineer at Demonseed Innovators when we were working on hotbikes in Dayton, Ohio. Walked out after I bounced a cheque." Travis admitted.

"Not only that... he's my ex." Taryse revealed.

"I've looked all over for you! I missed you so damn much since I left for Hong Kong. But I see you've made a few good friends since." Derek explained.

"I'm Chad Leiter, Taryse's fiance." Phoenix introduced, a little quick to make that assertion. Derek shook his hand.

"Naturally, I'm happy for her. I had my chance... and chose to go to China instead. Good luck to both of you... but I'm still your friend, Taryse." Derek replied.

"I know. I haven't forgotten. I missed you too." Taryse said, giving him a hug.

Derek's attention then turned to Travis. Without saying anything, Derek pretended to write a cheque and then threw it to the floor, looking up as if it had bounced up into the air.

"Why can't you just let that go?" Travis groaned.

"Because there's nobody else to whoop your ass if I do. I kinda' missed you too, buddy. Meet any of our old friends from the US army lately, Double-T?" Derek wondered.

Travis grunted: "Damage. That two-faced son of a bitch."

"I hope you kicked his ass good... 'cos if you don't off him, I will." Derek responded.

"Good luck with that, Huskey. He's got a Rider system and would make short work of you in less than two minutes. Don't think I haven't forgotten your honorable discharge for health issues. And yes, I beat him up badly, but he kept getting away." Travis scoffed.

"Now onto better issues; I'm guessing this is Nero Samson, the international superstar." Derek said, pointing to Nero.

"'International superstar'? What are you smoking?" Nero said, confused.

Derek let out a little chuckle: "You're the reason this whole tournament is getting coverage all 'round the world. Germany, Australia, Great Britain... they all love to watch the event because of this charismatic kid whose staying power has captured the hearts of mankind all over the world. You're their hero, kid... and I'm honored to be standing five feet from you."

Nero shook Derek's hand with a little smile: "I'm no hero... just a friend to those who need me."

"I disagree. The whole incident back in Skydome City was covered all over the world... representatives from each country reported the massive battle between Riders that resulted in Gaia's destruction. And everyone pretty much guessed that you were the one who was stuck at the center of the big fight. While not many will say it, I think most of the Riders within this tournament respect the hell out of you. That's why you're a superstar. People love you to death. Did you not hear the ovation you got after the announcer said your name? Anyways... I'll catch you guys later. Professor Ryker would rather I work on stuff he needs instead of working on the gift of gab. Later." Derek concluded, touching fists with Nero.

"Yo! If you ever want to hang out, ask Double-T for my number. I expect he kept it." Derek added before finally walking off.

"Strange one, him." Anakin commented to Jessie.

"Something's not right." Nero thought aloud.

"What do you mean? It's Huskey's style... if everything's right, something's not working." Travis replied.

"I got a familiar vibe from him... the same one I got from meeting Jaden. And my mind is telling me that it's not good." Nero responded.

"Don't worry about Derek. We can trust him mostly. Apart from hightailing it to Hong Kong, he never did me wrong." Taryse pointed out.

"He doesn't have good taste... passing on a very beautiful otaku." Phoenix said, which earned him a playful punch to the delicate area. And Taryse didn't mean for it to hurt as much as it did.

This made Travis laugh: "If you didn't figure it out by now, burning bird... the word is 'enthusiast'."

---xxx---

"Hello, Derek."

"Lois, you can't leave me alone for a second, can you? Careful; Marcus might get jealous of all the time you spend with me." Derek replied, seeing Lois step out of the shadows.

"You are the Warrior of the Fallen, Kamen Rider Gluttony." Lois said.

"Don't remind me." Derek scoffed.

"That title means you have a duty... a duty that you owe to your King and the rest of the Fallen. We were created to defeat this Nero Samson and his friends before they interfere with our plans to rule this planet, going wherever we want to accomplish our goals. And as for Marcus getting jealous of you, that's none of his business. Your vices and addictions are none of his business. The contract you signed clearly states that you get what you want when you want it, just as long as you stick to your mission. And as long as you are on good terms with our target, we may as well use that to our advantage." Lois explained.

"Do what you want with the superstar, but I don't want Taryse hurt. I care about her and anyone who tries to strike her will taste the blade of my sword." Derek insisted.

"Of course. But you made a commitment--"

"_Unwillingly_."

"Nonetheless, you made a commitment written in your own blood. And as long as the Warrior's crest remains on your shoulder, you can have whatever you want as a reward for your services... as long as the job gets done. And I shall make you a deal... you destroy the boy, you can have that woman as your bride for all I care. We want the so-called superstar gone." Lois offered.

"And if I refuse?" Derek smirked, knowing a threat was coming.

Lois smirked evilly herself before walking back into the shadows: "Then you get nothing... and a proper execution for your treason."

---xxx---

"On the road again? Damn, let's head to the ZeroLiner. I'm hungry." Spike said, holding his chest. He was reunited with Isild, Deneb, Reina & Demon. They were back on the path towards the emerald bullet train. But a familiar figure blocked their path.

"My mission... is to destroy all Riders. Dark Kivat!" Chazz yelled, holding his hand open.

_Biting!_

"Henshin."

Dark Kivat connected to the Dark Kivat Belt and Dark Kiva replaced where Chazz was standing.

"Is this the dude you warned us about?" Isild asked Reina. She nodded. Isild took out the Zeronos Belt and Spike held his hand up to catch the Gatack Zecter, but Chazz simply summoned the Kiva insignia and bound them all.

"Playtime!" Chazz joked in glee. He summoned the Dark Zanvat Sword.

---xxx---

"Kivat!" Phoenix called out, looking shocked. Kivat & Tatsulot came flying.

"What is it, master?" Kivat asked.

"Pyunpyun! What Kivat-san said." Tatsulot followed.

"Something's happened. I can feel it in my mind... someone's nearby. My mind just felt like it was being hotwired." Phoenix explained, shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs.

"You're right, master. I feel the same way. I feel... another Kivat nearby. One of my race." Kivat responded.

It hit Phoenix: "Dark Kiva. I have no doubt! Let's go!"

"But, Phoenix-san... what about your friends?" Tatsulot wondered.

"They'll find me if they need me. This is important." Phoenix concluded, continuing to run with his partners flying close behind.

---xxx---

"Chou Henshin!" Reina called, taking a twig from the ground as she changed into Kuuga's Dragon Form. The twig became the Dragon Rod. She rushed in to take down Dark Kiva, but Chazz held her off with the Kiva insignia.

_Rider Cutting!_

_Full Charge!_

Spike gripped Chazz around the waist with the Gatack Double Caliburs and Isild loaded up the Denebic Buster with the Zeronos Card. He fired off the Buster Nova attack, but Chazz just tossed Spike in front of it, breaking off the Caliburs from his body. Spike reverted to human form in short order.

"Away with you." Chazz said ominously, throwing the insignia with Reina on it flying into Isild, reverting them both back to human form.

_"Found you!"_

Chazz turned his head to see Phoenix standing across from him on the battlefield, with Kivat & Tatsulot flying around him.

"You finally came! I was getting bored with these wimps... I finally get to face off with my other and I now have the opportunity to no longer be the copy! I can be real if I kill you here!" Chazz declared.

"That's not tou-san." Kivat said of Dark Kivat coldly.

_Bite!_

"Henshin!"

Phoenix went to Emperor Form and charged his clone with all his might. Chazz wielded the Dark Dogga Hammer. Phoenix jumped over the hammer as it swung for his legs, slashing at the clone's back with the Garuru Saber on the way over. Phoenix aimed a forward thrust kick, but paid for it.

_Garuru Fever!_

Phoenix clashed weapons with Chazz again, making the clone stagger backwards. Phoenix took the hilt of his Garuru Saber, bit it in his mouthpiece and made a superhuman jump into the air. Phoenix stopped ascending once he was in front of the full moon that had come out on this premature night and swiftly descended upon Chazz, spinning like a wheel. Blue flame peppered the blade of Phoenix's weapon as the Emperor Howling Slash crashed into Chazz.

"My turn." Chazz smirked from behind his sickly green omnilens, summoning his own Dark Garuru Saber and slashing Phoenix backwards.

"As an original, I thought you'd put up more fight than this!" Chazz taunted.

Phoenix was enraged: "Shut up!"

_Basshaa Fever!_

With the gun in his hands, Phoenix attempted to put up a firepowered assault. Chazz just responded by summoning the Dark Basshaa Magnum and outgunning Phoenix at every turn.

_Dogga Fever!_

Chazz even countered the Emperor Thunder Slap attack, sending the energy blast flying back at Phoenix with the Dark Dogga Hammer. The force of the attack reverted Phoenix to Kiva Form. Tatsulot was exhausted.

"I'm very disappointed. My other is easily defeated. This is no challenge. I'd rather have your miserable life than fight you further. You disgrace me." Chazz spat.

"If I'm such a disappointment, you won't have much trouble defeating all three of my forms combined as one!" Phoenix growled, bringing out the three Fuestles.

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

Phoenix changed into DoGaBaKi Form. With both the Garuru Saber and Basshaa Magnum in his hands, Phoenix dictated the pace and the tide turned. Phoenix mixed speed and strength, doing as Chazz had done before him: cutting him off at every turn. But this didn't make Chazz angry; it amused him.

_Wake Up!_

Phoenix went for the DoGaBaKi Darkness Moon Break, but Chazz pulled out the Dark Zanvat Sword and collided his blade with the kick. Phoenix & Chazz were back at a stalemate.

"Tac-chan! Get over here!" Kivat yelled. Tatsulot flew over and attached to Phoenix's wrist.

_Henshin!_

DoGaBaKi Form evolved; Kiva's boots changed into those of Emperor Form as did his arms and helmet. The cape appeared on his back and Phoenix shot his wrist to the side, shooting off any lingering flames. It was Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form.

"Now then... let's get this right." Phoenix smirked.

An explosion wouldn't let them continue.

_"By order of the King, you have been targeted for execution..."_

---xxx---

_**A/N: The Resurrection arc continues with Nero & his friends coming into contact with a group of Riders known as the Fallen, Taryse defeats Kyrosai to advance further into the tournament with a Kiva-like attack, she reunites with her ex Derek Anton, who hides a dark secret as Kamen Rider Gluttony and Phoenix finally confronts Chazz as Chazz manhandles Spike's team, assuming Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form before the Fallen intervene!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Phoenix & Chazz are forced to team up as the Fallen attack them before Nero & company intervene, Ray Blazer returns to deal with Zane Marufuji, a representative of the Aozora Organisation at the tournament and Kamen Riders Gluttony & Glaive clash as Damage bumps into Derek! Waking Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Oh, god! Damn! 'Scuse me! Pardon me! Sorry... I'm in a hurry!" 18-year-old Eric Caine panicked. He was on his way to the Academy Kamen Rider entrance exams in the middle of Saagen Town. Fast rabbit, he wasn't._

_"My name is Kamen Rider... Yusei, the first Kiva."_

_"I have friends in the Academy counting on me... and I will not let them down. If those things escape, then I will stop them. I will take them out!"_

_"This is the Den-O dorm's personal Rider workshop, to work on upgrades for your powers. Now, the Ichigo dorm has the best workshop in the entire academy, but this one has everything. Whether you're working on a Fuestle system or a SetTouch, the tools in this shop will help you out loads. Heck, Professor Ryker made a few calls before the academy was operational and got Demonseed Innovators to provide us with everything we need. Just last week I used a new secondary form that I created from these tools and a heck of a lot of ripping wires."_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Let's tear it up!"_

_"No. I'll do it."_

_"Hissatsu... Eye of Awakening!"_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_"It's so exciting, being a queen... like the one the Architect created me to be. I have everything... and everyone I want. True beauty."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_"I'd never do anything to hurt you or cause you pain, you know that right, Nero-chan?" _

_"Yes."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Maybe when you're in shape to fight with the rest of the riders, you can also find something to pour your own prayer into."_

_**The Light Rises Out of the Dark...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	38. Resurrection Pt 3

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 38: Resurrection Part 3.**

"The Fallen... just like Nero said!" Phoenix exclaimed. The four stepped forward, but their faces were obscured by the shadows of their hoods. Each had on a Rider Belt with a weapon attached at the side.

"King's orders... Henshin!" The leader yelled. He unsheathed his sword from its holster, held it vertically in front of him and punched a button on the back.

_Fallen: Callous!_

The leader changed into Kamen Rider Callous. The other three moved forward and followed suit.

"Henshin."

_Fallen: Ignorance!_

_Fallen: Greed!_

_Fallen: Jealousy!_

There stood the Fallen: Callous, Ignorance, Greed & Jealousy. Chazz, full of anger, stood up and summoned the Kiva insignia, sending it towards Callous. Callous calmly pointed his sword, known as a Fallen Cutter, towards the insignia and the logo dissolved into the ground. Angry that his attack didn't work, Chazz stood up and charged at Callous with the Dark Zanvat Sword.

"I will destroy all Riders!" Chazz declared. He swiped the sword at Callous, but paid for his attack by being caught up in a flurry of strikes by Callous' Fallen Cutter.

"Really?" Callous asked in sarcasm, taking pleasure in inflicting pain upon Chazz. Phoenix decided to stop hanging around and dual-wielded the Garuru Saber with the Zanvat Sword. With weapons in hand, he jumped off of Chazz's shoulders looking for a straight hit on Callous, but Ignorance stepped in the way and blocked both blades with his own Fallen Cutter. This began a fierce battle between Phoenix and Ignorance with blades clashing at every possible step of the way. Greed began muttering something and his voice was audible with an eerie echo.

_"Itai... itai zarathusanai! Zarathusian itai metalo!"_

Greed's own Fallen Cutter began to charge up with mystic energy and when it looked to be full, Greed pushed the button on the back.

_Fallen: Executioner Slash!_

Ignorance held Phoenix back as Greed rushed in with a hefty strike, sending Phoenix flying. Callous backhanded Chazz twice before Jealousy booted Chazz away with a roundhouse kick. Chazz & Phoenix were both down.

Phoenix looked at his clone: "What's say we call a truce until we defeat these guys?"

Chazz considered the offer: "Yes. But as soon as these Riders are destroyed... you will follow them into the abyss!"

"You wish." Phoenix smirked. With a nod to one another, the Kivas drew their swords and prepared to fight again. Chazz took on Callous and Jealousy while Phoenix tested his mettle against Ignorance & Greed.

Phoenix kicked Ignorance in the gut and then rebounded a punch into Greed's face. Greed went down, but as Phoenix went after him, Ignorance picked Phoenix up and slammed him into a tree. Ignorance swiped with his Fallen Cutter, but Phoenix blocked with the Zanvat Sword and slashed him back. Phoenix pulled the Zanvat Fuestle off of the sword.

_Wake Up!_

With Zanvat-bat sharpening the blade, Phoenix charged up for the Final Zanvat Slash.

_"Itai... itai zarathusanai!"_

Greed aimed his Fallen Cutter at Phoenix and the blast of mystic energy hit the Zanvat Sword. The red energy beam disappeared, distracting Phoenix long enough for Ignorance to let loose with a powerful slash of his own.

Chazz aimed slash after slash with the Dark Zanvat Sword at Callous, but Callous' superior fighting skills broke through Chazz's attacks. Jealousy didn't let her husband have all the fun, striking Chazz in the gut with a straight kick. And with heels on her boots, that hurt worse. She axe-kicked Chazz on the shoulder before she backflipped, slashing Chazz on the way down. Enraged, Chazz pulled out the Dark Wake Up Fuestle.

_Wake Up, 2!!_

Chazz went for his Darkness Hell Crash finisher and hit the mark on Callous, who dove into harm's way to protect his wife. Taking advantage of Chazz's momentary shock, Jealousy hit the Fallen Cutter's button.

_Fallen: Queen's Judgement!_

She slashed Chazz, backflipped and springboarded off a tree into a Rider Kick. Chazz was sent flying into Phoenix and the two were floored.

_Wake Up Fever!_

_Wake Up, 2!!_

"DoGaBaKi Emperor Breaker!" Kivat announced. The Kivas tried to strike with their Rider Kicks, but all four Fallen hit the buttons on their Fallen Cutters.

_Fallen: Kingdom Judgement!_

All four blades collided with the Kivas, and they were knocked for six.

"You heard our judgement... now perish!" Callous declared, raising his Fallen Cutter for one final attack... but he wouldn't get the chance.

"My name is Professor Jaden Stryder. I am a science professor in Albert City... can't we talk about this? Nobody needs to die here." The professor offered, stepping between the Fallen and the Kivas.

"Well, _Jaden_... charmed to meet you, but you're kinda' in our way. And if you don't move, my husband shall have no mercy on your pathetic soul." Jealousy warned.

Jaden was undeterred: "That part of negotiation may have fallen on deaf ears... so let me try a more hands-on approach."

He unbuttoned his lab coat to reveal the legendary Rider Belt known as the Typhoon.

"Rider... Henshin!"

Jaden transformed into a Kamen Rider. He pushed the helmet onto his head and then clipped the mouthpiece to it, finishing his transformation into Kamen Rider Ichigo.

Ignorance charged in, but soon found himself nursing an injured arm at the hands of Jaden, who did the same to Greed as well.

"Who are you?!" Callous demanded.

Jaden pointed at the Fallen's King: "Just a Kamen Rider passing through. Remember that."

Callous retrieved his team and they disappeared due to Greed's magic. Jaden turned around and found Dark Kiva grabbing him by the throat.

"Professor Stryder!" Phoenix called out.

_Garuru Fever!_

With the powered-up Garuru Saber in hand, Phoenix slashed Chazz away.

"Maybe not now, my other... but next time we meet, I'll surely destroy you!" Chazz declared, rushing off. Jaden looked at Phoenix in thanks and then shook his head, taking his helmet off. Nero and the crew ran outside the arena to see the scene before them.

"Looks like I have a little more explaining to do..." Jaden said to Nero in particular.

---xxx---

"Hmm... what do we have here? The little huskey puppy going astray?" A familiar but irritating voice said to the wind. Derek stopped in his path and turned around to see Damage leaned against a tree with the Glaive Buckle in hand.

"No... a viscous rottweiler looking to tear a traitor's head off. How long's it been since you betrayed Double-T and left the army in ruins, huh?" Derek responded with a growl.

"A while... but don't concern yourself with that, Huskey. The here and now is what counts. And your death is the only thing you can count on, Anton! Henshin!" Damage proclaimed, opening the cover on the Glaive Buckle.

_Open Up!_

"I have one of those." Derek responded, pulling out his own Fallen Cutter. The belt appeared on his waist and Derek punched the button on the back of his weapon.

_Fallen: Gluttony!_

Derek changed into his Fallen form. The crest of the Warrior on his shoulder glowed through the armour as Derek raised his Fallen Cutter to attack.

---xxx---

"Ray Blazer?"

The part-time bounty hunter turned to see a man with long black hair and a suit on, holding a black briefcase which bore the winged insignia found on the IXA Calibur.

"Who are you?" Ray inquired.

"My name is Zane Marufuji... I'm an operative of the Aozora Organisation in Japan. My boss sent me to track your progress, Blazer-san, since IXA is the Aozora's property. Pleased to meet you." The man replied, shaking Ray's hand.

"Would this man you work for be the same man who let me keep it to compete in the tournament?" Ray asked.

Zane nodded: "Yeah. Keisuke Nago. He tells me you are doing well in the tournament."

"Nago hears right. I avoided the Rider cull when I won immunity. But I lost my last match to Zeronos. I assume that's why he sent you." Ray guessed.

"Nago-san said you could use a boost... and proper Aozora sponsorship." Zane confirmed.

Ray grinned: "I guess no publicity is bad publicity. Glad to have you on board."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Just a quickie chapter to move the Resurrection arc along! So, Chazz & Phoenix fail to defeat the Fallen, but are saved unexpectedly by Professor Jaden Stryder, who transforms into Kamen Rider Ichigo and forces the Fallen to, for lack of a better term, fall back (and make a nod to Tsukasa-kun, the real Decade), Derek begins a fight with Damage as Gluttony and Ray Blazer meets with Aozora representative Zane Marufuji!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The second-to-last part of the Resurrection arc arrives as Jaden explains how he became Ichigo, Glaive & Gluttony continue their duel when Jealousy drops in, Ryuga challenges Decade to battle, Nero & Phoenix come up against Callous once again, which leads to Nero's worst nightmare being revived! Waking Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Oh, god! Damn! 'Scuse me! Pardon me! Sorry... I'm in a hurry!" 18-year-old Eric Caine panicked. He was on his way to the Academy Kamen Rider entrance exams in the middle of Saagen Town. Fast rabbit, he wasn't._

_"My name is Kamen Rider... Yusei, the first Kiva."_

_"I contract you, Gargonix!"_

_Final Vent!_

_"This lioness is ready for anything!"_

_Pride Slash!_

_"Henshin!"_

_"Dogmott, let's give 'em a little swordplay!"_

_"KageDoran, ikuze!"_

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"It's been a while, Travis... how's life been treating you?"_

_"Well, besides finally losing my beer belly, it hasn't treated me much. How's life been treating you and your wife?"_

_"Oh yeah! We got a big apartment, you should head down sometime."_

_"Wait until we deal with those things behind you!"_

_"The Undone..."_

_"With the powers of Malo the Legendary Undone... I shall banish you to the Void. Both of you." _

_"Hissatsu... Eye of Awakening!" Malo yelled in a voice that was half-his and half-another's. The blade of the MaloEdge flared up for the final attack. The eye on the sword's blade shot an inferno of blue fire past the Owl Undone, opening up the Void. Being in the Void's path disallowed movement for the Undone and Malo moved in._

_Vaulting into the air, Malo swiftly brought the MaloEdge down upon the Owl Undone, splitting it into pieces. Malo and the other Riders watched as the pieces of the defeated Undone were sucked into the Void. The Void then disappeared from view._

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_"It's so exciting, being a queen... like the one the Architect created me to be. I have everything... and everyone I want. True beauty."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_"I'd never do anything to hurt you or cause you pain, you know that right, Nero-chan?" _

_"Yes."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Maybe when you're in shape to fight with the rest of the riders, you can also find something to pour your own prayer into."_

_**The Light Rises Out of the Dark...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	39. Resurrection Pt 4

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 39: Resurrection Part 4.**

"Back when me, our roommate Mark Mitsukai and Jack were in our last year of college together... we both came across remnants of the evil Shocker organisation that had splintered into the USA, calling themselves the Neo-Shadows. We were all kidnapped and almost turned into cyborgs, but we were saved by three Kamen Riders; Ichigo, Nigo and V3, who managed to get us to safety. Their alter-egos, Takeshi Hongo, Hayato Ichimonji and Shiro Kazami, introduced us to their world, but unfortunately left it to us because they were dying. Some mysterious virus had overtaken their nervous systems. So, in their last act, they gave me, Jack and Mark their powers. Jack became V3, Mark became Nigo and I took up the reins of Ichigo. Good thing it happened as well... because although Neo-Shadows were gone, more and more monstrous threats began emigrating to the States over several years. We struggled to defeat them by the skin of our teeth." Jaden explained.

"How did you know the Fallen were going to be there?" Phoenix wondered, nursing his arm.

Jaden turned to Phoenix: "I didn't. Clearing up my car for travel back to Albert City usually takes about an hour. I really need a better pair of wheels."

Travis smirked: "He's talking my language."

"The lecturers are going to be really angry with me, but I feel this is something that needs to be done. While I was rummaging through the crap in my car, I came across something very interesting." Jaden continued, handing Nero a piece of metal.

"The Architect's signature." Nero recognised.

"I forgot I had that in my car, because it was from a research site I had gone to a few months ago. Then I compared the signatures and saw that they were identical. The piece from the research site was made from titanium alloy and engraved with some kind of laser. Jack's sample from the Fake Rider gear seems to be cut from the same cloth, so to speak." Jaden concluded.

"Thanks, Jaden. We'll be seeing you in Albert City soon, I expect." Jack said.

Jaden shook hands with his friend: "No problem. I'll be on hand when you need me."

Jaden then pulled Jack aside and began whispering: "Jack, before I go... is Nero the kid with that nasty little problem you told me about?"

Jack whispered back: "Yes... he doesn't know what he is, and I think we'd prefer it that way. The key lies in the seal... let's keep it locked."

---xxx---

_"Decade."_

"Who's asking?" Anakin wondered.

"I am the strongest Rider, Ryuga... and I challenge you to a battle. Decade versus Ryuga!" The man responded, pointing his finger at Anakin.

Taking out the Decadriver, Anakin smirked: "Then it's game time."

Long Ryusei took out his Ryuga Advent Deck: "Henshin!"

Anakin inserted the Kamen Ride Card into the Decadriver: "Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

Long & Anakin became Ryuga & Decade respectively. Both took out a card and used them.

_Sword Vent!_

_Attack Ride: Slash!_

Long & Anakin clashed the Black Drag Saber and the RideBooker. Long swiped at Anakin's legs, but Anakin dove over the blade and caught Long on the way over with the RideBooker. He quickly converted the RideBooker to gun mode and let rip a barrage of shots at Long. Long responded by placing the Dragblacker card into his Black Drag Visor.

_Advent!_

Dragblacker appeared out of the ground and descended towards Anakin, building up a blast of black fire.

_Attack Ride: Clock Up!_

Anakin slowed time down, allowing him enough space to jump on Dragblacker's frozen back and jump kick Long before time sped up again.

"You bastard..." Long cursed, taking out another card.

_Strike Vent!_

The dragon-headed gauntlet covered Long's right hand and Dragblacker returned to its master. Long readied himself and aimed the Black Drag Claw, guiding Dragblacker with his movement. Punching forward, Long commanded Dragblacker to attack. This time, Anakin was unable to dodge the attack, being sent through the air before Dragblacker crashed him through the ground. Underground, Dragblacker crashed Decade's body through anything breakable. Dragblacker returned Anakin to above ground where Long was waiting with the Final Vent card in his hand.

_Final Vent!_

Long levitated into the air in front of Dragblacker, whose black flame thrust Long forward for the Black Dragon Rider Kick. Anakin was undeterred, taking out another card from the RideBooker.

_Attack Ride: Illusion!_

Splitting into several clones, Anakin dodged the Final Vent at the last minute, also giving himself a decided advantage. His clones took care of Dragblacker while Anakin continued to duel with Long. Dragblacker dispatched the clones with relative ease, but Anakin managed to drive Long back as the clones returned to him.

"Mirror match, anyone?" Anakin said, pulling out a card with the Ryuki insignia on it.

_Kamen Ride: Ryuki!_

"Count... Ryuki? I will destroy you!" Long declared, summoning the Black Drag Saber again.

"I don't know about that 'Count' stuff, but I know you're kinda' screwed." Anakin joked, inserting another card into the Decadriver, this one bearing the image of Dragredder.

_Attack Ride: Advent!_

Dragredder shot out of the ground and swiped at Long with its tail. The red dragon then put Dragblacker into the ground before returning to Anakin, who held one last card.

_Final Attack Ride: Ryuki!_

In the style of Ryuki, Anakin launched into the air, rotated a few times and then used Dragredder's flames to propel him forward, striking Long in the chest with the Dragon Rider Kick. Long reverted to human form and once he hit the floor, Anakin did the same by opening the Decadriver's buckle.

"Maybe next time you'll think about who you pick a fight with!" Anakin declared, hopping on the Decader and driving off.

---xxx---

_"Need a little help... Gluttony?"_

Jealousy appeared in the middle of the battle between Derek & Damage. Damage slashed at Derek's chest in Gluttony's moment of distraction before he drew a card from the Glaive Rouser.

_Mighty!_

Damage stabbed his weapon through the card's amplified insignia, straight through to Derek's chest. Jealousy dropped down from the tree she was on with a light chuckle before she aimed the Fallen Cutter towards Damage and shot a laser that downed Glaive.

"Don't interfere, Lois... this is my battle!" Derek yelled, punching the button on the back of his sword.

_Fallen: Executioner Slash!_

Derek readied himself and gripped the Fallen Cutter's hilt tightly before he rushed at Damage, using high-powered slashes to send Damage flying back into human form. Damage pocketed the Glaive Buckle before he ran off.

"The Fallen's decree: life... to live to die another day!" Derek growled before reverting to his human form. Lois did the same.

"You tainted my revenge, Lois... why?!" Derek demanded.

"We have a job to do, Gluttony. Our priority is Den-O. He must be destroyed, by King's Decree!" Lois reminded him.

"You... you bore me to tears, Lois. I told you it would be done... but I'd never expect a repulsive bitch like yourself to take that at face value. Nor would I expect that the bitch who killed my family would listen to me." Derek raged. Lois held her Fallen Cutter to his throat.

"Want to join them? I'm sure Marcus would gladly accommodate you!" Lois threatened. Derek moved the weapon away from his throat and began to walk away.

"Marcus soon won't be able to tell me anything... because the real king of the Fallen is coming..." Derek concluded, walking away leaving Lois in a state of surprise.

---xxx---

"I hope we find something on Gaia soon... after what he did in Skydome, I don't think the world could use another helping of the Architect..." Nero thought out loud before thinking back to that moment when he and the other Riders faced the Architect.

_**Flashback begins...**_

_The Architect reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark crimson Rider Pass before pushing a button on the Gaia Belt._

_"Henshin... Gaia Execute!"_

Start Form!

_"It's kind of boring just taking your feeble abuse... so it's time for me to go on the offensive!" Gaia said in a calm voice._

Execute Form!

_New armour attached to the Start Form and Gaia cranked up his maximum speed, slashing away at the three Riders at his whimsy. Gaia then reached behind his back and brought out a two-handed sword known as the GaiaCalibur. With this weapon, he dealt even more damage. Then the four Riders surprised him._

Full Charge!

_The Extreme Slash, Scythe Smash, Shadow Rider Slash and Splendid End all connected on Gaia and sent him up into a cloud of smoke._

_"That was almost easy..." Nero said to Isild._

_"Um, I'd hold that thought..." Jessie alarmed._

Process Form!

_"Kamen Riders fighting for truth and justice in this world are like a virus... and I am the antidote." Gaia proclaimed before he hit one more button on his belt._

End Form!

_Gaia stood across from Nero: "It was fun, young Nero."_

Gaia Charged And Up: Gaia Final Break!

_The distorted announcement from the Gaia Belt ignited the GaiaCalibur once again. Gaia raised the blade and penetrated Nero's gut in a blinding light, leaving him as a sitting duck. Gaia rose into the air slowly, his right boot ablaze. Nero's time was up as Gaia descended and crashed through Nero with his Rider Kick, the Gaia Final Break. Nero hit the ground with a thud, as the blood dripping into his eyes obscured his vision and his consciousness began to slip away from him._

_Nero yelled out: "OUR HEARTS ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR EVIL! AND AS LONG AS A THOUSAND HEARTS ARE ALIVE IN THIS WORLD, YOU'LL NEVER WIN!"_

_"Magna Kick!" They all called out. They thrust out their boots and kicked a hole through Gaia's chest. Whatever was left of the mechanical Rider soared through the air in defeat, his malfunctioning body ablaze from the battle. He landed a mile away, buried deep underground from the impact._

_**Flashback ends...**_

"Not only that, we got Dark Kiva, the Fallen and the last Fake Rider all running around. That pretty much means our problems are about to get worse." Travis commented.

"The Tarot Empire as well, if you count my brother's problems. But we'll be ready for all of it. Because we'll face it together." Phoenix proclaimed.

"Alright!" Jessie & Hao cheered, high-fiving.

_"Will you... or will you all fall before my feet?"_

The gang looked around before they were face-to-face with Callous.

"Why, if it ain't Kamen Rider Callous, King of the Fallen?" Travis said, mockingly.

"Where's your lackeys?" Phoenix asked in the same mocking tone.

Callous smirked: "I do not need them to challenge you... Den-O & Kiva. I want to fight you both right now, so I can pass the King's Decree... death!"

---xxx---

At Castle Doran, Jiro, Riki & Ramon were playing cards.

"Aces... High." Riki said in his slow voice.

Jiro smirked at this, revealing his hand: "Full House. Read 'em and weep."

He pulled all the chips to his side of the table, but suddenly stopped and began sniffing.

"Something wrong, Jiro-san?" Ramon wondered.

"In... truder." Riki guessed. Suddenly, the doors smashed wide open and an inferno engulfed the room.

"Who are you?!" Jiro demanded.

The intruder's shadow withdrew a large sword from his back and stabbed it in the ground. Swiping up, he sent another inferno flying at the Arms Monsters. On the outside, this was causing Castle Doran great distress.

Jiro, Riki & Ramon transformed into Garuru, Dogga & Basshaa respectively.

_"The time has come..."_

---xxx---

Nero & Phoenix double-kicked Callous in the chest before striking him with the DenGasher and the Zanvat Sword. They stood across from him, ready for the final attack.

"Let's go, brother!" Nero yelled in excitement.

Phoenix nodded in response: "Yeah."

_Charge and Up!_

_Wake Up Fever!_

Den-O Climax Form and Kiva Emperor Form dove into the air, thrusting their boots out for a Boistous Kick/Emperor Moon Break combo. Both attacks crashed into Callous' chest, causing him to revert to his human form of Marcus Calloway.

"Who are you working for? Why are you targeting us?!" Nero demanded.

_"He assaults you... because I command it!"_

Nero turned his head in horror as the omnious, familiar voice's owner walked into view, standing next to Marcus. His face was obscured by his hood, like before.

"It can't be..." Jessie retorted.

"He's supposed to be dead!" Taryse thought out loud. The others gasped in horror.

"Gaia!" Nero yelled out.

The Architect smirked: "It's been a while, old friend... a while since you almost destroyed me! But no matter... I have returned for revenge. And since you're here, so I will take my revenge right now!"

With the crimson Rider Pass in hand, the Architect wrapped the Gaia Belt around his waist and pushed the bottom button.

"Henshin... Gaia Execute!"

_End Form!_

Gaia went straight to his final form, as the name implied. He immediately withdrew a rebuilt Gaia Calibur.

"And so, it begins again. I want you, Den-O... fight me!" Gaia demanded.

"I'll finished what I started before!" Nero declared, constructing the DenGasher into Sword mode. He swiped at Gaia, but the cyborg grabbed the blade with ease and smirked at Nero.

"Will you... or will you fall?" Gaia taunted before flipping Nero onto his back.

"I bet on the latter!" Gaia continued, missing Nero's rolling body as he tried to stab the Gaia Calibur through Nero's sternum. Nero flipped up to a standing position and grinded the DenGasher off of the Gaia Calibur before Gaia planted a kick to the gut that stunned Nero. With an uppercut from Gaia following, Nero found himself back on the floor.

"And now... you die!" Gaia proclaimed, raising the Gaia Calibur for the death blow.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

Anakin didn't give him the chance, riding in on the Decader while shooting at Gaia with the RideBooker. This distraction gave Nero enough time to strike at Gaia's armor with the DenGasher and roll away.

"Time for you to go night-night, Architect!" Anakin yelled, inserting a yellow card into the DecaDriver.

_Final Attack Ride: Decade!_

Anakin tried for the Dimension Kick, but Gaia stabbed the Gaia Calibur in the ground and executed his Armageddon Break attack, causing Anakin to hit the ground hard and revert to human form.

_Charge and Up!_

Nero tried to strike Gaia with the Boistous Punch, but the Axe Form blade couldn't be forced any further after Gaia had grabbed it. Gaia then slammed Nero on his back and front twice over before throwing him into a tree, causing him to revert to human form himself. His DenGasher stabbed in the ground.

"Henshin!"

Femme, Agito, Shadowmoon & Delta rushed over to subdue Gaia as best they could, but he wiped the floor with them. He singled out Jessie, grabbing him by the throat.

"I remember you..."

_**Flashback begins...**_

_Jessie went in, armed with the Sword of Eternal Night, but Gaia was just too powerful for him as well. Gaia expertly parried the large broadsword like it was nothing and caught Jessie from behind with a cross-slash from the arm-blades._

_Gaia evolved to his ultimate form, still with the GaiaCalibur in hand. Jessie went in headstrong, trying for the Shadow Kick, but Gaia slashed him back into human form._

_**Flashback ends...**_

Gaia kicked Jessie away and slashed him with the Gaia Calibur. Gaia then marched over to Nero and picked up his dazed body by the shirt. Callous had taken advantage of the other Riders and sliced them back into their human forms. Gaia aimed the hilt of the Gaia Calibur at Nero's forehead and pressed down hard. Gaia pulled the handle away, leaving a strange mark on Nero's head. The mark looked like a hexagram, much like supposed magicians use. It burned Nero's head and generated an eerie glow.

"Now rise, Relinquished... you're free!" Gaia declared. Upon hearing these words and screaming in tremendous pain, Nero could feel his body being turned inside out. His friends watched on in horror as Nero turned into a creature unlike Fangire, Imagin, Grongi or Orphenochs... he was the White Lion Relinquished. Nero's pain continued, but his human yells of suffering were soon drowned out by the feral growling of his monstrous form.

"What have you done?!" Jack demanded.

Gaia smirked: "I have awakened the Relinquished blood within him by opening the seal... the blood of a destructive beast. He no longer knows or cares who you are... he will destroy you if you are in his path!"

"But... how the hell did you know he was a Relinquished?!" Jack wondered in amazement.

"Why don't you ask yourself that question, Ryker? You'll just learn that you shouldn't trust everyone!" Gaia chuckled. He then pointed his finger towards Jack and the gang. Nero, in his White Lion Relinquished form, slowly moved forward, grabbing the DenGasher sword that was still stabbed in the ground.

"Nerotaros! Snap out of it!" A running Momotaros tried to get through to his friend, but Nero just grabbed him by the throat and tossed him overhead. The other three Taros tried their luck, but Nero mopped the floor with them. Phoenix stepped forward.

Taryse grabbed him by the arm: "If we can get through to him... don't hurt him."

Phoenix nodded in seriousness before turning back to his out-of-control best friend and plucking Kivat from the air.

_Bite!_

"Henshin."

Phoenix changed into Kiva and charged in, trying to subdue Nero. Nero broke through Phoenix's grip and threw him overhead, catching Phoenix with a kick on the way down. Phoenix went to grab the Garuru Fuestle, but hesitated before he finally put the device in Kivat's mouth.

_Garuru Saber!_

Nothing happened. The Garuru Saber didn't answer the call. Kivat called again and the same repeated.

"Stupid wolf!" Kivat cursed. The Relinquished then took the DenGasher and struck Phoenix across the chest. Phoenix stumbled into Gaia, who insultingly backhanded him.

"Now, Relinquished... finish him." Gaia ordered.

"No!" Taryse yelled. Nero walked ever so methodically over to the fallen Phoenix and raised the DenGasher for one last blow...

---xxx---

_**A/N: The second-to-last chapter of the Resurrection arc is complete! Revelations, revelations... first, Jaden Stryder explains how he became Kamen Rider Ichigo before discussing something with Jack briefly, Anakin/Decade defeats Long Ryusei/Ryuga with Ryuki's powers, Lois interrupts Derek's fight with Damage, allowing the army traitor to get away, the Arms Monsters get assaulted at Castle Doran, Nero & Phoenix battle Callous before the Architect returns and assumes Gaia's End Form, attacking everyone and unleashing Nero's dark side... in the form of the White Lion Relinquished! His mind clouded in darkness, Nero follows Gaia's every whim, preparing to destroy Phoenix with the DenGasher!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Nero wrestles with the damning truth of his existence as a Relinquished and runs away, Phoenix demands answers from Jack as the two butt heads over Nero's past before heading to Castle Doran and finding out why the Arms Monsters didn't come to his aid, an enraged Taryse & a bewildered Jessie go to blow off some steam but end up ambushed by Gaia and the Fallen and Alicia returns from the Sands of Time to try and get through to Nero while Ray Blazer now seeks to destroy Nero because of his monstrous form! Waking Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"KageDoran, ikuze!"_

_"I'm going to regain IXA dorm's pride."_

_"But still... that Augen guy must've beaten you pretty good if he's the best and you're not."_

_"Of course. The Kagemarou system is both feared and respected. He created KageDoran himself, researching the legendary Wyvern race before using a part of their DNA to create KageDoran. Last regional finals I went one-on-one with him and fell victim to the Skull Dragon Break, that destructive Rider Kick of his. I am curious as to how Yusei's Rider Kick will stack up against Kagemarou."_

_"Augen!"_

_"I needed to be in on this. Ichigo dorm gets away with far too much and they took IXA dorm's pride. I'm not letting that happen again. I'll distract Frantz. He can't act against me directly because that would be bad for the academy's rep."_

_Bite!_

_"Henshin!"_

_KageDoran vertically connected to the Doran Belt and the tribal tattoos turned from black to red before Augen crystallised, shattering to become..._

_Kamen Rider Kagemarou._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"It's been a while, Travis... how's life been treating you?"_

_"Well, besides finally losing my beer belly, it hasn't treated me much. How's life been treating you and your wife?"_

_"Oh yeah! We got a big apartment, you should head down sometime."_

_"Wait until we deal with those things behind you!"_

_"The Undone..."_

_"With the powers of Malo the Legendary Undone... I shall banish you to the Void. Both of you." _

_"Hissatsu... Eye of Awakening!" Malo yelled in a voice that was half-his and half-another's. The blade of the MaloEdge flared up for the final attack. The eye on the sword's blade shot an inferno of blue fire past the Owl Undone, opening up the Void. Being in the Void's path disallowed movement for the Undone and Malo moved in._

_Vaulting into the air, Malo swiftly brought the MaloEdge down upon the Owl Undone, splitting it into pieces. Malo and the other Riders watched as the pieces of the defeated Undone were sucked into the Void. The Void then disappeared from view._

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" He murmured. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_**A Champion rises again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	40. Resurrection Pt 5

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"Spoken like a true hasbeen." Came a gruff, New York-accented voice. Jack & Nero turned to see someone dressed in a long white labcoat._

_"Hello, Jaden. Just got off work?" Jack greeted._

_"Yeah, I had to leave the damn lecture... but I assume its for a good reason." Jaden replied._

_Jack nodded: "It is. This is Nero Samson, an old student of mine from back in Saagen Town."_

_Jaden walked over and shook Nero's hand: "So this is the one who stopped the Golden Thorn and saved the world. Charmed. Jack thinks you're the rat's pyjamas."_

_To Nero, something felt off about this man._

_"You don't trust me, do you? No worry... I'd have trouble trusting anyone when all you've known for the better part of a few months is battle, hatred and destruction. I believe you will still report any findings to me, though, I have no doubt. I'll be seeing you." Jaden finished, walking off._

_Nero turned to Jack: "He didn't see the love I have for my friends... so either he's blind, or doesn't want to see it."_

_"Like I said, he's had an abusive life." Jack replied._

_"But that doesn't mean everyone else has to share it..." Nero thought to himself. He was genuinely worried about Professor Stryder._

_"No way..." Nero muttered to himself._

_"There is no way! GAIA!"_

_"Gaia? Who are you talking about, punk? That's some broken-down cyborg you destroyed a while back... I'm the King of the Fallen, Kamen Rider Callous! We are four of the five members of the Fallen. I am the King, Kamen Rider Callous. My Queen is Kamen Rider Jealousy. The sorceror is Kamen Rider Greed and my trusted Knight is Kamen Rider Ignorance. You'll be meeting my warrior, Kamen Rider Gluttony, real soon. As for now, we have decreed that you are to be executed! Fallen, attack!"_

_"Taryse? Taryse Evans?"_

_Taryse looked backwards at a man who had just rushed down from the crowd._

_"Huskey!" Travis exclaimed._

_"What's going on? Who's this?" Phoenix asked, befuddled._

_"Derek Edward Anton. The artist formerly known as 'Huskey'. Former engineer at Demonseed Innovators when we were working on hotbikes in Dayton, Ohio. Walked out after I bounced a cheque." Travis admitted._

_"Hello, Derek."_

_"Lois, you can't leave me alone for a second, can you? Careful; Marcus might get jealous of all the time you spend with me." Derek replied, seeing Lois step out of the shadows._

_"You are the Warrior of the Fallen, Kamen Rider Gluttony." Lois said._

_"Don't remind me." Derek scoffed._

_"That title means you have a duty... a duty that you owe to your King and the rest of the Fallen. We were created to defeat this Nero Samson and his friends before they interfere with our plans to rule this planet, going wherever we want to accomplish our goals. And as for Marcus getting jealous of you, that's none of his business. Your vices and addictions are none of his business. The contract you signed clearly states that you get what you want when you want it, just as long as you stick to your mission. And as long as you are on good terms with our target, we may as well use that to our advantage." Lois explained._

_"And if I refuse?" Derek smirked, knowing a threat was coming._

_Lois smirked evilly herself before walking back into the shadows: "Then you get nothing... and a proper execution for your treason."_

_"Rider... Henshin!"_

_"Who are you?!" Callous demanded._

_Jaden pointed at the Fallen's King: "Just a Kamen Rider passing through. Remember that."_

_Jaden then pulled Jack aside and began whispering: "Jack, before I go... is Nero the kid with that nasty little problem you told me about?"_

_Jack whispered back: "Yes... he doesn't know what he is, and I think we'd prefer it that way. The key lies in the seal... let's keep it locked."_

_"Marcus soon won't be able to tell me anything... because the real king of the Fallen is coming..." Derek concluded, walking away leaving Lois in a state of surprise._

_"In... truder." Riki guessed. Suddenly, the doors smashed wide open and an inferno engulfed the room._

_"Who are you working for? Why are you targeting us?!" Nero demanded._

_"He assaults you... because I command it!"_

_Nero turned his head in horror as the omnious, familiar voice's owner walked into view, standing next to Marcus. His face was obscured by his hood, like before._

_"It can't be..." Jessie retorted._

_"He's supposed to be dead!" Taryse thought out loud. The others gasped in horror._

_"Gaia!" Nero yelled out._

_The Architect smirked: "It's been a while, old friend... a while since you almost destroyed me! But no matter... I have returned for revenge. And since you're here, so I will take my revenge right now!"_

_Gaia aimed the hilt of the Gaia Calibur at Nero's forehead and pressed down hard. Gaia pulled the handle away, leaving a strange mark on Nero's head. The mark looked like a hexagram, much like supposed magicians use. It burned Nero's head and generated an eerie glow._

_"Now rise, Relinquished... you're free!" Gaia declared. Upon hearing these words and screaming in tremendous pain, Nero could feel his body being turned inside out. His friends watched on in horror as Nero turned into a creature unlike Fangire, Imagin, Grongi or Orphenochs... he was the White Lion Relinquished. Nero's pain continued, but his human yells of suffering were soon drowned out by the feral growling of his monstrous form._

_"Now, Relinquished... finish him." Gaia ordered._

_"No!" Taryse yelled. Nero walked ever so methodically over to the fallen Phoenix and raised the DenGasher for one last blow..._

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 40: Resurrection Part 5.**

"Nero! Don't!" Jack yelled, trying to get through to the boy.

"What are you waiting for?! I command you to finish him!" Gaia yelled, causing Nero to turn his head and backhand Gaia away before turning back to Phoenix. Gaia decided to take his leave with Callous.

"Nero! Look inside yourself... this isn't who you are!" Phoenix continued. Nero responded by slashing Phoenix away.

_Advent!_

Taryse sent in Blancwing to subdue her friend, but he batted the Contract Monster away. Taryse moved in, hoping to stop Nero before he caused anymore carnage. Nero just double-punched her in the back and then raised the DenGasher again. Taryse reverted to human form.

"Nero... please..." Taryse begged. Upon seeing Taryse's human face, Nero stopped cold, dropping the DenGasher in a state of shock. He staggered back a few steps and then let out a painful growl as his Relinquished form swapped out for Nero's human form. He looked down at Taryse, gasping at what he could've done.

"Nero... you're safe now." Jack assured him. Nero looked down at Taryse again.

"I'm sorry..." Nero muttered before he ran off with a tear in his eye.

"Nerotaros!" Momo yelled, but it was no use. Nero kept on running, upset at his actions.

"Nero-chan..." Ryuutaros said to himself, feeling sorry for his friend. Suddenly, Phoenix grabbed Jack by the collar and punched him full-on in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jack wondered, wiping the blood from his nose. Phoenix pulled Jack violently to his feet.

"You know something about this form that the Architect just unleashed! You asked him how he knew! Now, I want to know specifics... how long has Nero had this form for?! Was it a childhood thing?!" Phoenix raged. Travis & Jessie had to pull Phoenix off and calm him down.

Jack walked over and helped Anakin to his feet: "Listen, this goes deeper than you know... back to when Nero was born. Nero's father Drake had just finished some routine research on a new life-form of blood cells he had discovered in the Sands of Time. He discovered that when combined with human DNA, the blood cells got stronger and healthier. He came to me, saying he was planning to inject the blood cells into his wife's bump... into Nero. She wanted her son to be strong when he was born and so did Drake. I was automatically against it, because the new DNA was not discovered here and thus, there would be no guarantee that the effects would be applied. While it's true Nero grew stronger, he also inherited some wayside DNA which mutated his body at random times into that of a distorted white lion. We originally thought this was Imagin-doing... but how wrong we were. Remember Nero's story about his childhood friend dying in a house fire?"

Phoenix and Taryse nodded.

"Nero unconsciously used his Relinquished powers and blew that house to bits. The Relinquished DNA is out of control. From then on, Drake & Anna decided to keep Nero on a short leash. It worked for a while, because as Nero hit his teens, the Relinquished DNA remained dormant. But not all downtimes last forever. When I first announced Tournament Kamen Rider, Drake was originally going to compete... and the prize money was going to pay for research that could quell the Relinquished DNA completely. But then, when he came home from work one time, Drake found himself staring into the fangs of the White Lion Relinquished. Nero's DNA had woken up. It didn't take long for Nero to break both of his father's legs. That car accident story was the only thing to protect Nero. Nero was upset his father wasn't going to be competing, so he offered to go in his father's place. I studied rituals and paranormal stuff, learning about ancient seals. I sealed Nero's Relinquished side with a ritual, but this proved to only be a temporary solution as you just saw." Jack continued.

"Right. So how can we help him?" Hao asked.

Jack looked down and shook his head: "Short of extracting the DNA from his body, which is costly... there's nothing we can do. Nero must find the courage to overcome his demons. It will take time."

"We don't have time. All Gaia has to do is make another move and we're screwed." Travis responded.

"Don't look at it that way, Trav. With or without Nero... we've gotta' fight!" Phoenix encouraged.

"That's right. We've gotta' stop Gaia & the Fallen before they cause anymore damage." Anakin followed. Phoenix turned and began walking. Kivat and Tatsulot flapped after him.

"Where are you going, master?" Kivat wondered.

"Let's find out why the Arms Monsters didn't come when we needed them." Phoenix replied simply, holding out his hand.

_Bite!_

"Henshin."

Phoenix transformed into Kiva and pulled out the Doran Fuestle.

_Castle Doran!_

A visibly-distressed dragon castle made its way to Phoenix, who immediately jumped up to the top. Travis & Hao followed. On the ground, Taryse walked off in a huff, with a confused Jessie following after her.

"Garuru! Basshaa! Dogga!" Phoenix called out through the halls of Castle Doran. The halls were completely wrecked. Travis used his foot to stamp out the small flames that were left. The Arms Monsters weren't responding. Kivat flapped through the hall.

"Master, this way! The main hall is up here!" Kivat said. Phoenix, Tatsulot, Travis & Hao followed after the bat. In the main room, Phoenix moved what was left of the door and looked inside.

"What the hell happened?" Phoenix wondered to himself.

---xxx---

_"Hours ago, the world-famous Tournament Kamen Rider passed through Battle Creek, Michigan with furious action and high-octane battles, headlined by the triple Den-O battle that saw the odds-on favorite Nero Samson once again rack up another win in his quest to be the Tournament Kamen Rider World champion by beating both Shohei Tachibana and Roy Otoya with the power of Den-O's Climax Form. But, just moments ago, this footage was captured by an anonymous source, which appears to be of Nero Samson transforming into some kind of beast under the influence of a returned Kamen Rider Gaia, who Nero defeated in the Skydome City massacre earlier this month. He soon became human again and ran away from the scene of carnage. How this affects his standing in Tournament Kamen Rider remains to be seen. Syouma Shiramine, reporting."_

"What a sad fate." Zane commented, taking another sip from the drink Ray had bought him.

"If Samson is a monster... then I will defeat him. I will eradicate any trace of monsters on this Earth!" Ray declared, gripping the IXA Knuckle tightly in his hand.

"Anyway, Blazer-san," Zane began, changing the subject, "I brought a file with me from the Aozora... discussing an upgrade to the Powered IXER. All we have to do is insert this USB Flash Drive into the IXER's control systems and it will turn into the Fortress IXER, with upgraded weaponry."

Zane handed Ray a Flash Drive and the file.

"Let's get to it." Ray decided.

---xxx---

"I'm bewildered, Taryse... what just happened?" Jessie wondered.

"Gaia turned Nero into a monster, that's what! And he is now on the run because he almost killed us, although I know he didn't mean to. Damn it, I'm gonna' kill Gaia when I get ahold of him!" Taryse raged.

_"Here's your chance!"_

Taryse & Jessie turned to see the Architect and the Fallen standing across from them, weapons and belts at the ready and faces obscured by their hoods.

"Guys!"

Anakin drove on the scene, with the Decadriver attached to his waist.

"We better call Phoenix and the crew. Things are about to get ugly, Taryse!" Jessie suggested.

Taryse looked annoyed: "Tell me something I don't know! Henshin!"

"Shadow King Henshin RX!"

"Henshin!"

_Survive!_

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

"Fallen, attack!" The Architect ordered.

_Fallen: Callous!_

_Fallen: Jealousy!_

_Fallen: Greed!_

_Fallen: Ignorance!_

_Fallen: Gluttony!_

_End Form!_

"Now we deal with a few more annoyances." Gaia told his troops. They surrounded Taryse, Anakin & Jessie in a circle. Taryse drew an Advent Card.

"Make that _quite _a few annoyances." Taryse responded, inserting the Advent Card into the Blanc Visor Zwei.

_Trick Vent!_

Taryse split into several Femmes, each armed with the Wingslasher Zwei. Anakin took out one of his Attack Ride Cards.

_Attack Ride: Illusion!_

Anakin split into several Decades, turning the numbers' gain against Gaia & the Fallen.

"Still cocky much?" Taryse taunted. Gaia groaned and stabbed the Gaia Calibur in the ground.

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

---xxx---

Phoenix ran over to the lifeless bodies of the Arms Monsters that looked white as ghosts.

"Jiro! Damn it, talk to me!" Phoenix tried. It was no use: Jiro's body wasn't responding. Hao & Travis tried to wake Riki & Ramon, but they were the same.

"Stupid wolf." Kivat muttered. All of a sudden, blue, green & purple mists appeared above the Riders.

The blue mist flashed, getting Phoenix's attention: "We're here... just not in bodies."

"Jiro, is that you?" Phoenix wondered.

"Yes. Castle Doran was devastated as you see. An intruder got in and destroyed most of the rooms before moving onto us." Jiro replied.

"Who was it?" Travis asked.

Phoenix put up his hand: "The Architect, of course... he's been screwing with everything lately. First, Nero... and now Castle Doran & the Arms Monsters!"

In a fit of rage, Phoenix tossed some debris at the wall.

"The Architect as you call him fought us and dominated us before he placed the hilt of his sword on our heads one by one, cursing us to this elemental state. Until the curse that the Architect has placed on us is lifted... we are nothing but mere spirits. We need you to absorb us until the curse is lifted." Jiro explained, the blue mist that represented him floating around.

"Oniichan..." Ramon said sadly.

"But what if you can't be turned back... and I absorb you forever?" Phoenix asked in worry.

Although it could not be seen, Jiro was smiling: "Then we'll have to not think like that then. Not when your world's at stake."

Reluctantly, Phoenix nodded: "Garuru, Basshaa, Dogga... come!"

The three spirits of the Arms Monsters circled Phoenix for a while before the blue mist engulfed his left arm, the green mist engulfed his right arm and the purple mist circled his chest. Phoenix felt his arms and chest surge with energy as the mists entered his body. A blinding flash of light ensued as Phoenix stood alone with Kivat, Travis & Hao looking on after sitting up the Arms Monsters' lifeless bodies.

Phoenix looked at his exposed arms, noticing the tattoos of Garuru & Basshaa on his shoulders. He then unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the massive Dogga tattoo.

Travis' Delta Phone began to jingle: "Triton."

_"Double-T! It's Taryse, we need your help! The Architect and the Fallen are here and we're having a hard time taking them on by ourselves! Have you found Nero yet?"_

"No. We'll be there as soon as we can!" Travis assured her.

_"Hurry!"_

Travis turned off his Delta Phone and turned to Phoenix: "Showtime! Henshin!"

_Standing By! Complete!_

Travis changed into Delta while Hao brought the Burning Alter Ring to his waist: "Henshin!"

Hao went straight to Agito Burning Form.

"Time to go, Phoenix." Travis told his friend.

"Until the curse is lifted... I will use the powers of these endangered races! Jiro, Ramon, Riki... lend me your power. Kivat!" Phoenix declared. Kivat came flying.

_Bite!_

Along with the stained-glass tattoos that appeared on his body, Phoenix noticed the Garuru, Basshaa & Dogga tattoos on his arms and chest surge with energy. Chains broke away from Phoenix's waist to reveal the Kivat Belt.

"Henshin."

Phoenix perched Kivat upside down on the belt and felt his body energize to maximum capacity. His crystallized body shattered to reveal that he had gone straight to DoGaBaKi Form.

---xxx---

_"I... I can't believe it... I'm a monster!"_

_"Nero?"_

_"Alicia. Why have you come here? Get away! I'm a monster!"_

_"You silly, silly boy. You forget that I'm an immortal. And how can you be a monster? You'd never hurt a fly in maliciousness."_

_"I... I still don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want my friends to be hurt."_

_"Wipe the tears away, Nero... you're no use to anyone this way."_

_"Maybe that's best, Alicia... I've already hurt Taryse! I was about to kill her!"_

_"I'm sure you didn't mean it, Nero."_

_"You can't make it better, Alicia. I'm a freak... that almost killed his friends!"_

_"Don't shut me out, Nero. I care about you."_

_"Please... leave me alone."_

---xxx---

Anakin charged in from one side, and Gaia from the other. The two Riders exchanged blows, with Anakin trying to block Gaia's attacks. It wasn't easy: Gaia was was displaying much more strength and force that Anakin would be used to receiving from any normal opponent. Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs. He attempted to catch Gaia by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach. The cyborg staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Anakin's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down. Anakin stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance. He turned around, ready for another round. Gaia moved in, but Anakin quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught Gaia off-guard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Anakin's shoulder. He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted teeth.

"Oh did I hurt you? Sorry about that!" Gaia taunted him.

"You will be, Gaia!" Anakin promised him. "You will be!"

Gaia merely ran in and performed a flying kick straight into Decade's chest, grounding him yet again.

_Final Vent!_

Taryse jumped onto Blancraider in the Mirror Monster's motorcycle form, going to hit Gaia with the Misty Force attack. Jealousy jumped in and got in her way, striking at her repeatedly with the Fallen Cutter and then grabbing her by the throat.

"Gluttony... finish her!"

Gluttony looked at Jealousy and hesitated for a minute before he raised the Fallen Cutter. Gluttony rushed in but all of a sudden struck Jealousy in the chest accidentally. Taryse took this as a distraction and slashed both Fallen members before her clones from the Trick Vent took over. She rushed at Gaia again, but he backhanded her and tried to stab her while she was down.

_Wake Up!_

_Exceed Charge!_

Suddenly, Phoenix, Hao & Travis jumped into the fray with a triple Rider Kick that blasted Gaia several feet back.

"How's the Arms Monsters, Kiva?" Gaia taunted.

"Shut up! Just fight me, Gaia... you and I have some unfinished business! You turned my best friend into that _thing_... and I'm going to make you pay! One-on-one! You and me!" Phoenix challenged.

"Interesting challenge... how do you kids say?" Gaia responded, putting up his hand.

"Just bring it, bitch."

---xxx---

_**A/N: The Resurrection arc is now complete, but the trouble of our heroes is not! Nero realises what he's doing before he kills anyone before running off and wallowing in his own sadness, Phoenix demands answers from Jack about Nero's past, Ray Blazer vows to destroy Nero, Phoenix discovers that the Arms Monsters were cursed to spirits outside of their bodies before he absorbs them to assume DoGaBaKi Form and then he challenges Gaia one-on-one after coming to Taryse, Jessie & Anakin's aid!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Nero tries to evade Ray as as he gains an unlikely helping hand in Blazer's accomplice Zane, Phoenix has a short battle with Gaia before Dark Kiva interrupts proceedings, Gaia & the Fallen confront Chazz about his interference before a casualty occurs, Derek begins his own mission to find Nero and Spike & his team become embroiled in the violent sibling rivalry between Ryohei and Teruo Kiba! Waking Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"KageDoran, ikuze!"_

_"I'm going to regain IXA dorm's pride."_

_"But still... that Augen guy must've beaten you pretty good if he's the best and you're not."_

_"Of course. The Kagemarou system is both feared and respected. He created KageDoran himself, researching the legendary Wyvern race before using a part of their DNA to create KageDoran. Last regional finals I went one-on-one with him and fell victim to the Skull Dragon Break, that destructive Rider Kick of his. I am curious as to how Yusei's Rider Kick will stack up against Kagemarou."_

_"Augen!"_

_"I needed to be in on this. Ichigo dorm gets away with far too much and they took IXA dorm's pride. I'm not letting that happen again. I'll distract Frantz. He can't act against me directly because that would be bad for the academy's rep."_

_Bite!_

_"Henshin!"_

_KageDoran vertically connected to the Doran Belt and the tribal tattoos turned from black to red before Augen crystallised, shattering to become..._

_Kamen Rider Kagemarou._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"It's been a while, Travis... how's life been treating you?"_

_"Well, besides finally losing my beer belly, it hasn't treated me much. How's life been treating you and your wife?"_

_"Oh yeah! We got a big apartment, you should head down sometime."_

_"Wait until we deal with those things behind you!"_

_"The Undone..."_

_"With the powers of Malo the Legendary Undone... I shall banish you to the Void. Both of you." _

_"Hissatsu... Eye of Awakening!" Malo yelled in a voice that was half-his and half-another's. The blade of the MaloEdge flared up for the final attack. The eye on the sword's blade shot an inferno of blue fire past the Owl Undone, opening up the Void. Being in the Void's path disallowed movement for the Undone and Malo moved in._

_Vaulting into the air, Malo swiftly brought the MaloEdge down upon the Owl Undone, splitting it into pieces. Malo and the other Riders watched as the pieces of the defeated Undone were sucked into the Void. The Void then disappeared from view._

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" He murmured. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_**A Champion rises again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	41. Finding the Courage Within

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"He assaults you... because I command it!"_

_Nero turned his head in horror as the omnious, familiar voice's owner walked into view, standing next to Marcus. His face was obscured by his hood, like before._

_"It can't be..." Jessie retorted._

_"He's supposed to be dead!" Taryse thought out loud. The others gasped in horror._

_"Gaia!" Nero yelled out._

_The Architect smirked: "It's been a while, old friend... a while since you almost destroyed me! But no matter... I have returned for revenge. And since you're here, so I will take my revenge right now!"_

_Gaia aimed the hilt of the Gaia Calibur at Nero's forehead and pressed down hard. Gaia pulled the handle away, leaving a strange mark on Nero's head. The mark looked like a hexagram, much like supposed magicians use. It burned Nero's head and generated an eerie glow._

_"Now rise, Relinquished... you're free!" Gaia declared. Upon hearing these words and screaming in tremendous pain, Nero could feel his body being turned inside out. His friends watched on in horror as Nero turned into a creature unlike Fangire, Imagin, Grongi or Orphenochs... he was the White Lion Relinquished. Nero's pain continued, but his human yells of suffering were soon drowned out by the feral growling of his monstrous form._

_"Now, Relinquished... finish him." Gaia ordered._

_"No!" Taryse yelled. Nero walked ever so methodically over to the fallen Phoenix and raised the DenGasher for one last blow..._

_"Nero... please..." Taryse begged. Upon seeing Taryse's human face, Nero stopped cold, dropping the DenGasher in a state of shock. He staggered back a few steps and then let out a painful growl as his Relinquished form swapped out for Nero's human form. He looked down at Taryse, gasping at what he could've done._

_"Nero... you're safe now." Jack assured him. Nero looked down at Taryse again._

_"I'm sorry..." Nero muttered before he ran off with a tear in his eye._

_"Don't shut me out, Nero. I care about you."_

_"Please... leave me alone."_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 41: Finding the Courage Within.**

"I hope... everyone's alright." Nero muttered as he walked around with his head down, going nowhere in particular. He was still distraught after his transformation into the White Lion Relinquished.

_"They will be fine... as long as I destroy you!"_

Nero turned his head to the right, and found himself in the gaze of his rival, Ray Blazer.

"Ray." Nero said.

"Glad to know you still recognise me, monster... because that's the last thing you'll ever recognise!" Ray declared, pulling the IXA Knuckle and the IXA Riser from his jacket. He dialled 1-9-3-ENTER.

_Rising!_

"Henshin!"

_Fist On!_

Ray transformed into Rising IXA, with the IXA Calibur at the ready to strike Nero down. But a roar and a blast from behind put an end to Ray's assault.

"A Gigandeath!" Nero saw. The large cobra-like collossus attacked again, but Ray rolled away and Zane suddenly pulled Nero away from the carnage.

Ray looked back at Nero and withdrew the upgraded Powered Fuestle: "I'll deal with you later, Samson!"

_Powered IXER!_

IXA's large mechanical dragon drove onto the scene and Ray piloted it to take care of the Gigandeath, shooting several projectiles off the dragon's back that subdued the Gigandeath for a brief period. Nero looked over at Zane, who had just saved him.

"Why?" Nero wondered.

"Questions later. Let my colleague do his work while I take care of you." Zane insisted, rushing Nero away from the battle.

The Powered IXER grabbed the Gigandeath by the neck and flung the monster into the river. Ray pulled out the flash drive Zane had given him.

"This upgrade better work." Ray growled, pushing the drive into the USB port on the dashboard.

_Fortress IXER!_

The Powered IXER proceeded to change into a more wyvern-like and indeed, heavily-armed-fortress-like weapon of mass destruction. Ray, with a devilish grin under his helmet, put the Fortress IXER to good use. With a flick of the switch, Ray shot side-cannons at the Gigandeath and then pulled the IXA Knuckle's trigger, causing the Fortress IXER to let rip with a powerful inferno from its mouth. The Gigandeath staggered. One-by-one, Ray inserted his Fuestles onto slots on the dashboard. When they were all connected, Ray pushed the Knuckle and pulled the trigger again.

_Fortress IXER, Rise Up!_

All the weaponry on the Fortress IXER revealed itself and reduced the Gigandeath to nothing more than Imagin dust.

"It's done." Ray concluded.

---xxx---

"All rise please." The judge said. The defendant and his assigned lawyer Ryohei Kiba stood up, along with everyone else in the courtroom.

"Jury, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant not guilty on all counts." The lead juror decided. Suddenly, a large purple snake crashed through the courtroom walls and slithered out. Ryohei turned his head and pulled the green Vent Deck from his pockets.

"Venosnaker." Ryohei said to himself, running out of the courtroom. He saw Kamen Rider Ohja outside, fighting with Kamen Rider Raia. Kicking Raia back, Ohja activated one of his Advent cards with the Veno Visor.

_Final Vent!_

Ohja began running at Raia with Venosnaker behind him at high speed. Ohja was then vaulted at Raia by Venosnaker, executing a high-power scissors kick known as the Veno Crash. Raia reverted to his human form of Rei Phorn. Gingerly, Rei tried to retrieve his Raia Vent Deck, but Ohja just walked over and snatched it. He also took out the Gai Vent Deck he had stolen.

"Mine now, Lightning. You may as well tell your Dark Rider Hunter friends that you'll be quitting... because this is mine!" Ohja proclaimed, beginning to walk away until he spots Ryohei.

"Last time I looked, theft was a crime, Teruo." Ryohei yelled.

"Out of my way, Ryohei. I only have time for serious Riders." Teruo responded with a grunt.

Ryohei held the Zolda Vent Deck in front of him: "Good thing I am one, then! Henshin."

Ryohei slid the Deck into his V-Buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Zolda.

"Same old Ryohei. Looks like my little fire didn't do enough damage." Teruo smiled evilly, taking cards from each of his newly-acquired Vent Decks; those of Evildiver and Metalgelas. He placed them in his own deck. Teruo brought up his Veno Visor while Ryohei equipped himself with the Magnu Visor.

---xxx---

With the Garuru Saber in one hand and the Basshaa Magnum in the other, Phoenix hopped over Gaia's head before slashing and blasting away at his whimsy. Afterwards, he swapped them out for the Dogga Hammer and bashed against Gaia's armour repeatedly. The only problem was; Gaia wasn't feeling _any _of it.

"My turn!" Gaia smirked, swiping the Dogga Hammer and giving Phoenix a taste of his own medicine. With a big boot to the gut, Gaia tossed the Hammer away and swung the Gaia Calibur for Phoenix's sternum. Tatsulot flew in and blocked Gaia's way before attaching to Phoenix's wrist. As gold engulfed him, Phoenix jumped up and struck Gaia with his powered fist.

_Henshin!_

Phoenix evolved to DoGaBaKi Emperor Form and withdrew the Zanvat Sword.

It was up to Travis to take on Callous. Taking the initiative, the fighters lunged forward at one another. Travis leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Callous was quick to duck, and Travis flew right over his head. As he came back down, Travis turned around and moved in with a fist. Callous blocked the attack, then thrust out his foot. The kick to Travis' chest caused him to stumble back, but he managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, he moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit.

Callous was hurt. Callous was quick to get up. Callous charged, swinging his weapon, determined to take Travis' head off. However, his assault was stopped cold by an identical attack. Travis now held a block position as arms and blade met. He sidestepped out of the block position, spun, and knocked Callous back with a powerful blow to the jaw. Fists met again and again. Though he would never admit it out loud, at that moment Travis was thankful for the combat drills his captain had forced him to run from his army days.

Callous was also amazingly agile for his size. Callous and Travis found themselves at another stalemate, muscles tense, struggling for control of the battle. Callous lashed out with a kick, knocking Travis back, also getting in a sword shot with the Fallen Cutter, sending sparks flying, at the same time. Travis held his hand to his chest where Callous stabbed him.

The blow did not pierce the Rider suit, but hurt nonetheless. Callous roared and thrust his weapon forward again. A blast of dark energy erupted from the blade of the weapon. Travis flipped out of the way and the blast disintegrated a wall behind where he had been standing. He looked at the wall, then back at Callous. Travis used the chance to dive into the air with a big leap and then shoot the Delta Gun.

_Exceed Charge!_

Callous looked finished for sure as Travis dropped with the Lucifer's Hammer, but Callous suddenly used no effort at all to thrust his Fallen Cutter forward again. The finishers connected and Travis flew across the concrete, coming out on the losing end.

Anakin quickly executed a front layout, flipping over Ignorance's head. Before Ignorance could react, Anakin delivered a hard roundhouse kick to his unprotected back. Ignorance was lifted off his feet and thrown to the ground, hard. Anakin pressed his attack with a jumping flip kick to the face and hard kick to the gut. Before his stomach kick could connect, however, Ignorance grabbed Anakin's leg and threw him backwards.

Ignorance quickly spat some flames from his Fallen Cutter at Anakin. Anakin recognised the motion and quickly rolled to the side. Anakin shifted the RideBooker into sword mode and charged at Ignorance again. Anakin swiped at Ignorance with his weapon and Ignorance was sent into the air. Anakin then did a overhead kick that sent Ignorance crashing into the ground.

"Ready to finish this, bro?" Anakin yelled to Jessie.

"You know it! Hissatsu Waza... Shadow Rider Slash!" Jessie responded, Sword of Eternal Night and Wolf King Saber at the ready. Anakin pulled out a card from the RideBooker and fed it to the Decadriver, closing up the buckle.

_Final Attack Ride: Decade!_

The brothers rushed in from both sides and Ignorance had no chance to defend against such an attack. The Shadow Rider Slash and the Dimension Slash cut right through his chest, causing the Fallen belt to explode along with him.

Suddenly, a familiar battle cry was heard and the crimson armor of Dark Kiva ran onto the battleground. With the Dark Zanvat Sword, Chazz began to wail on everyone. He gave Dark Kivat the Dark Wake Up Fuestle.

_Wake Up, 1!!_

Chazz charged at Gaia, kicking Phoenix out of the way before he struck Gaia in the chest. Unfortunately, Gaia didn't feel anything. In response, Gaia backhanded Chazz and pulled a lever on his wrist. An electrical surge covered Gaia, the Fallen & Chazz before teleporting them away into thin air. Phoenix walked over and picked up something that looked like a photograph, with burned corners.

"Guys, you are _not _going to believe this..."

---xxx---

"Here ya' go." Zane said, handing a can of soda to Nero, who was sat a table outside a restaurant.

"You... why are you being nice to me? You saw the news... I'm a monster!" Nero replied.

Zane couldn't help but smile: "Nero-san, it doesn't really matter to me what you are... it's your actions that count. It's blatantly obvious you weren't acting on your own impulses as that white lion creature. Besides, I thought Blazer-san's attitude towards you was a little... _brutal_."

Nero sighed: "He has every reason to be brutal... and he's right. Everyone else would just be better off if I was gone."

"I wouldn't go that far, Nero-san... I mean, where would the people be without their hero? Without the uncrowned champion of _Tournament Kamen Rider_? The Aozora Organisation supports your work, Nero-san. You've done more for Earth in a few months than the Aozora did for Japan in a 23-year span." Zane revealed.

"Well... I didn't want anyone to get hurt..." Nero reminded himself. But then, the sudden distinct engines of the Fortress IXER roared into hearing.

Zane turned to Nero in surprise: "Run. Don't stop until you get to your friends. I will not let him kill you."

"Why?" Nero wondered. Zane just eyed the boy and Fangire tattoos suddenly appeared on his face.

"Because we are more alike than you think." Zane finished. Nero nodded in bewilderment before he began running away.

_"Why are you running?"_

_"Alicia, please. Leave me be."_

_"I don't know what happened in the past... but Nero, sometimes you have to learn to let go."_

_"Let go? Not when my friends almost died at my hands..."_

After getting out of Ray's range, Nero dialled a number into his phone. His father picked up.

_"Son... I knew this call would come. Jack has told me what happened. I don't know what to say except... I'm sorry for being a fool and turning you into that thing."_

"Dad... why didn't you tell me... why didn't you tell me I had broken your legs? And that you could no longer walk? Because of me?!"

_"To... protect you. Son, it was my foolish work that turned you into the Relinquished. No matter what you are, me and your mother still love you. I've forgiven everything you did as the Relinquished... because it was my own flawed work. When you left to compete in the tournament, I told your mother that you could bear the burden. Perhaps I was wrong. I'm sorry, Nero."_

"Dad. I did reprehensible things as this monster... but I don't remember any of it. Please... tell me why so I can understand."

_"Jack found the key to oppressing the Relinquished blood, which was a ritualistic seal. It kept the blood dormant for many years. We were hoping to keep it asleep long enough so we could remove it. Looks like your friend Gaia beat us there to undo all our hard work. Nero... listen to me... you mustn't lose yourself. Don't let your smile die. Don't let your happiness die away. Your friends wouldn't want that, son. I don't want that. More importantly... the world doesn't need that, not at a time like this."_

"I don't want to hurt them again."

_"Go to a quiet place and think. Your friends could probably use your help. And always remember... that thing is not your true form."_

---xxx---

"My master?!" Chazz yelled in confusion as Gaia reverted to the Architect. Dark Kivat informed Chazz of who was who. The Architect looked like he was going to give the clone a fatherly hug, but instead he suddenly grabbed Chazz by the throat and lifted him up high.

"You have become expendable, Chazz... and disrupting your father's work is not a good idea. Besides, I have new soldiers now, which makes you OBSOLETE!" The Architect told him coldly before throwing him violently against the wall. Taking the Gaia Calibur in his hands, the Architect turned to Dark Kivat and sliced the mechanical bat to nuts and bolts to the horror of his partner.

"Dark Kivat!" Chazz screamed. He charged for Gaia with his Dark Zanvat Sword, but the Fallen blocked his path and tossed him through the window. The Architect looked out the window and then tossed the remains of Dark Kivat after Chazz to the ocean below.

"Good riddance." Derek commented. The Architect sat at his chair.

"Alright... now that the failed experiment is dealt with, let's deal with our other problems. Greed, your target is Ray Blazer, Kamen Rider IXA. I have a little issue with him from the past that I want corrected now. And as for the rest of us... let's have some fun with his little friends." The Architect ordered. Lois moved towards her master.

"What about Ignorance?" She inquired.

The Architect handed her a vial of liquid: "Pour this over his remains. His cybernetics should reactivate and he'll be good as new... just not human anymore."

---xxx---

Teruo leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Ryohei was quick to duck, and Teruo flew right over his head. As he came back down, Teruo turned around and moved in with a fist. Ryohei blocked the attack, then thrust out his foot. The kick to Teruo's chest caused him to stumble back, but he managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, he moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit. Ryohei was hurt. Now that he had his brother on the ropes, Teruo drew a card from his Vent Deck.

_Sword Vent!_

Teruo summoned Ohja's Veno Saber and slashed away at Ryohei. With a big thrusting kick, Teruo sent his brother flying.

"Brother, it's time for your life to finally come to an end. Come, Genocider!" Teruo declared, activating another card in the Veno Visor.

_Unite Vent!_

This summoned Venosnaker, Metalgelas & Evildiver, combining them into the ultimate Mirror Monster, Genocider. Teruo then drew a new card, this one bearing the images of the Ohja, Gai & Raia insignias on it. Ryohei was batted away by Genocider as Teruo decided to use his new card.

_Final Vent!_

Genocider's head reached down and bit a hole in its own chest as Teruo dashed for Ryohei. He leapt forward and spun into a corkscrew kick that sent Ryohei flying towards the hole in Genocider's chest.

_Rider Kick!_

Suddenly, Kamen Riders Exceed Gills & Hyper Gatack flew in, striking Genocider with their Rider Kicks. They both knocked the large fusion Mirror Monster over and Ryohei was caught safely by Kamen Riders Kuuga in Titan Form and Zeronos in Zero Form.

"You need to stop running, Teruo! Return the stuff you stole!" Spike warned. Teruo flew into a rage and swiped at Spike with his Veno Saber, but Spike countered with the Hyper Double Caliburs from his shoulders. He pushed the lever of the Hyper Zecter.

_Maximum Rider Power!_

"Hyper Cutting!" Spike yelled.

_Rider Cutting!_

Spike grabbed at Teruo's waist and began to crunch as hard as he could, but Venosnaker just split from Genocider and bailed its master out.

"Trust you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Spike-kun. You may think you're defending my brother over there, but all you're really doing is trying to get me back for the Golden Thorn thing! Well... you'll have to wait until the next round of the tournament!" Teruo yelled, escaping on Venosnaker with Evildiver & Metalgelas falling back into the mirrors.

---xxx---

Elsewhere, Greed had found Ray Blazer alone at a nearby warehouse and engaged in battle with him. Ray was attacking Greed with all the strength he could bring out, attacking with a series of fast kicks to his opponent. Greed, however, was more than equal to the challenge, blocking all these attacks effortlessly. Greed suddenly swiped the Fallen Cutter across. Ray only just managed to duck at the last moment, feeling the rush of air inches above his helmet. He tried a low kick that succeeded in knocking the annoying general back but he remained very much in the fight. His weapon began to crackle with dark energy as he aimed it forward. His eyes widening in shock, Ray knew what was coming. Immediately he dove to the side as the Fallen Cutter unloaded its energy upon the bounty hunter. A direct hit was dodged, the blast striking the ground where he had stood only a second before. However he was still caught in the blast, his entire body violently shaken as he crashed back against the far wall. Greed was already there, preparing to bring the Fallen Cutter down on top of him. Ray avoided the sword and backflipped to a distance away from Greed. He withdrew the IXA Riser.

_Rising!_

Ray withdrew the Calibur Fuestle and activated it.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

Ray frontflipped with the IXA Calibur in his free hand.

"IXA... EXPLOSION!"

Once his fully-charged sword made contact, Ray forced Greed to explode in defeat.

"It is done." Ray said, exhausted from the fight. Ray hit the ground in pain after vanquishing Kamen Rider Greed, the IXA Belt & Knuckle both dropping from his waist going unnoticed by Ray. All he could think about was getting back for some rest, relaxation and to heal all of his wounds. Unfortunately for the battered Ray, somebody did notice the discarded IXA gear and picked it up... a vengeance-driven Architect.

"Hello, Blazer... you have disgraced my administration and elected your path of pain. I will commend you for defeating one of the Fallen, but you shall not remain alive to celebrate. Meet my Steel Machine Legion units!" Gaia declared. Ray was shocked to see the Architect with his henshin device and scrambled through his jacket to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't. Several large humanoid mechas flanked each side of Gaia as he pressed the IXA Knuckle against his free hand after wrapping the IXA Belt around his waist.

_Ready!_

Gaia thrust the Knuckle forward while pulling the trigger, knocking Ray down with the less powerful but still effective version of the Broken Fang attack: "Henshin!"

_Rising!_

The cobalt projection of the Rising IXA suit appeared in front of Gaia and then enveloped the cyborg's body. Ray was fearing for his life now, running straight to the waiting IXA Lion, trying to escape. Gaia fed the Fortress Fuestle to the IXA Belt.

_Fortress IXER!_

Ray was managing to outrun the Legion units with his IXA Lion, but as soon as he turned a corner, he drove right into the clutches of the huge mechanical dragon, the Fortress IXER, with Gaia in the control seat.

Gaia began pulling the trigger on the IXA Knuckle and moving the joypad. Ray frantically tried to run again, but the jaws of the IXER clamped down on the IXA Lion. Ray managed to escape, but the IXA Lion was destroyed. Before Ray could try to get away, he found himself surrounded by ten Legion units and the Fortress IXER. Gaia gave orders to his sentinels and then all fired their weapons in Ray's directions, each bullet or rocket smashing into or against his body with destructive force. With every blow, Ray could feel his body failing on him. His legs were pierced by lead as were his arms and his guts were emptied because the force of the attack made him regurgitate. He began to bleed internally and fell to his knees. Gaia chuckled evilly and hopped off the IXER with IXA Knuckle back on the IXA Belt.

"Human... please return that life to the devil." Gaia taunted, inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the IXA Belt.

_IXA Knuckle Rise Up!_

Gaia stood over Ray's defeated body and pulled the IXA Knuckle back. It charged up and next thing Ray knew, he hit the ground, his eyes flickering, struggling to retain his consciousness. Gaia stood over Ray's defeated body, and removed the IXA Knuckle from the IXA Belt, reverting back into the Architect. With a devilish grin on his face, the Architect removed his hood to reveal...

...Jaden Stryder.

"It was such a shame... you could've been my partner, Blazer. We could've ruled this world together with my genius and your ideologies. But alas, fate had different plans for us... like your death." Stryder said before he left with his machine units with his electrical teleportation system.

---xxx---

"Burning bird, any sign of Nero?" Travis asked, running back from his search in the woods.

Phoenix shook his head: "No. And he won't answer his cell either. Man, I hope he's okay."

"Me and Anakin just searched the west side of town. Nothing." Jessie said, arriving back with his brother.

"We couldn't find anything either." Taryse informed her fiance as she returned with Hao & Jack. The DenLiner rode in and the Taros hopped off.

"We're having trouble finding him also." Urataros said, repeating previous results. In a sudden state of shock, Phoenix shoved Taryse & Hao over as an explosion occured, signalling the arrival of Gaia and the Fallen, minus Callous & Greed and with a revived Ignorance and loads of Hybrids. Momotaros took out a Rider Pass and summoned the Den-O Belt to his waist.

There was no time for all but one word: "Henshin!"

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

_Standing By! Awakening!_

_Survive!_

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_Sword Form!_

_Fallen: Jealousy!_

_Fallen: Ignorance!_

_Fallen: Gluttony!_

_End Form!_

"Where's your other two guys?" Phoenix wondered, not that he cared.

Gaia let himself smile: "Greed was expendable... but Callous has gone to find your monster."

Angry that the Architect just referred to Nero's plight, Phoenix charged towards Gaia with the Garuru Saber & Basshaa Magnum in hand.

---xxx---

Nero sat down by the beach, staring off into the far reaches of the sea. He wondered to himself why he had executed a string of horrible things against his friends and other humans. But unfortunately, Nero wasn't alone for very long. Callous showed up with a bunch of Hybrids.

"Well, would you look at this; the pathetic little people's chump wallowing in his own sadness. I've come to collect you for the Architect's experiments!" Callous declared, drawing his Fallen Cutter.

_Fallen: Callous!_

With no Den-O Belt, Nero had no choice but to change into his Relinquished form. Only problem was, he didn't know how. Luckily, help was not far away. Shohei Tachibana rode in on his DenWing and tossed the Den-O Wing Belt to Nero.

"We know what you are... but we will stick by you. Unless we get orders otherwise." Shohei told him. Nero, in a surprised state of shock, nodded and wrapped the belt around his waist.

"Henshin!"

_Wing Form!_

Nero went into Den-O Wing Form, turning the DenGasher into its sword mode with a white blade. Callous was the one to make the first move, swiping in with his Fallen Cutter. Nero quickly brought up the DenGasher, the two melee blades bouncing noisily off one another as they made contact. Callous shifted the bulk in his arms forwards, forcing Nero away.

Nero stumbled backwards slightly but went with the momentum, ducking down and swiftly bringing out his DenGasher in its gun mode. Firing a few shots did little to hurt Callous, but was enough to catch him off guard, buying Nero some time. Nero leapt into the air and landed an energised flying kick direct to his opponent's chest. Callous staggered from the attack, but managed to remain standing.

"Hybrids, attack!" Callous called out. Moments later, and the Hybrids began heading in Nero's direction. Nero began to fend off the Hybrids using both his DenGasher and his fighting skills. He was quick to kick one in the chest, before delivering a strong slash. Two more Hybrids moved in unison, both kicking Nero while he was still crouched.

He rolled away, getting back up to continue the fight. Nero concentrated on the multiple Hybrids rushing towards him. He executed a swift roundhouse kick to one, before punching another that tried to rush in. DenGasher still in hand, he then flipped backwards, quickly shifting into a twist and swiped his weapon straight across a Hybrid's neck. The blade effortlessly severed the head, sending it bouncing away and shredding the spinal chord in the process. Nero took out Tachibana's Rider Pass, deciding it was time to end the fight.

_Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Wing Version!" Nero declared, rushing through the Hybrids and slicing them with one continuous slash. Nero stared at Callous, but Tachibana stepped in before Nero could charge. He held out his hand.

"Nero. Let me fight this one. Go find your friends." Tachibana advised. Nero nodded and took off the Wing Belt, handing it over along with the Rider Pass. He ran off and went to find his friends.

Along the way, he spotted Zane at an ambulance. Nero, out of curiosity and concern, walked over... and saw a bloody Ray Blazer being loaded into the ambulance.

"What the hell happened?" Nero wondered in astonishment.

"Someone got to him is what happened... and the IXA Belt is nowhere to be found while the IXA Lion lies in scrap on the ground. This was heavy-duty firepower that ripped through here." Zane explained.

"I know who did this... and I'm going to get him for it. Take care of Ray. I'm going to destroy the Architect." Nero proclaimed, patting Zane on the shoulder before continuing back on his path.

---xxx---

Staring down the barrel of the revived Ignorance's massive cannon, Phoenix & Anakin stood ready. Anakin pulled out a yellow card.

"This may hurt a bit." Anakin warned a confused Phoenix, activating the card in the Decadriver.

_Final Form Ride: Kiva!_

Anakin hopped behind Phoenix and reached into his back. Phoenix's body then shapeshifted into a large Kivat-based bow and arrow weapon. Anakin activated another card.

_Final Attack Ride: Kiva!_

Anakin grabbed the Kiva Arrow and pulled the handle back.

"Kivatte...IKUZE!"

The arrow portion then unchained to reveal the Hell's Gate that would normally be on Phoenix's right leg. Ignorance charged in with reckless abandon, and paid for it. Anakin unleashed the Kiva Arrow and struck Ignorance with the Decade Fang finisher. Anakin let Phoenix change back into his fighting form while he retrieved another card.

_Final Attack Ride: Decade!_

The holograms of the card appeared in front of Anakin, who jumped in the air and then crashed into Ignorance with the devastating Dimension Kick, connecting with his Fallen belt. Ignorance was destroyed for the second time. Phoenix turned around and went back to engage Gaia in battle. Gaia was one step ahead.

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

The high-powered strike hit Phoenix full-on and his helmet was cracked. His one omnilens had faded to black, but Phoenix still got back up.

"Think about that boy... that _monster_... wallowing in his own self-pity, consumed by his darkness, lied to by his father about his true nature as a Relinquished... I despise him, but who can blame him for shutting himself off?" Gaia laughed, taking pleasure in Nero's psychological pain.

Phoenix spat blood from his exposed mouth before ripping off the Kiva helmet: "You're wrong. Nero's not a monster."

"Are you high or something? That freak: of course he's a monster! He's the one who broke both of his father's legs! He had no remorse for his actions! He's a monster until the end!" Gaia insisted.

"He's no more monster than you... _Jaden_." Phoenix growled. All the Architect could do was smile.

"So you know?" Jaden asked.

Phoenix held up the photo he picked up: "Shoulda' been more careful."

"Like it matters. It's true... I took you all for a ride as Professor Jaden Stryder, but believe me when I say Jaden's story is very true. I allowed myself to become a cyborg so I had the strength to pay back my drunken father for beating me senseless as a young boy. He lives to regret it... to this day. Nero captured the hearts and souls of the world when he obliterated my body in Skydome City. All I thought about since then has been revenge. Then I learned of his existence as a Relinquished after I gained Jack Ryker's trust. It's a pitiful destiny. And now, young Phoenix, it's time for you to die!" Gaia declared, stabbing the Gaia Calibur in front of him.

_Gaia Full Charge!_

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

The raging inferno headed straight for Phoenix, who was too weak to move. Nero suddenly dove from the hillside, taking the hit before it could strike Phoenix. He immediately hit the ground with a hard thud. Phoenix dropped down and picked up Nero's head.

"Nero! Nero..." Phoenix asked, wondering what had happened. He looked back up at Gaia and laid Nero down gently.

"You see, Jaden? That's a heart... the heart of a champion and more importantly, the heart of a _friend_. I don't class creatures like Fangires, Imagins or Worms as monsters unless they've taken hostages or taken lives with their power... if any one of them tried to protect me because they had a good heart, then they would be a friend. But if they tried to kill anyone, then they would be monsters. Nero has not tried to kill anyone since he found out about his Relinquished side and tried to control it. He is not a monster! He's my friend, my brother, my family! He's older than me and I care about his wellbeing because he's like a big brother to me. He's looked up to me for years... now it's time I took care of him. I will save my brother! And the only way to do that... is to finish you off, Gaia!" Phoenix proclaimed, drawing the Tatsulot Fuestle.

_Tatsulot!_

"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot greeted, attaching to Phoenix's wrist.

_Henshin!_

Phoenix changed into DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, grabbing the Zanvat Sword from the ground and holding it in battle position.

"My power is infinite, your friends are about to die at the hands of my Fallen and yet you prattle on about _togetherness_?! So be it!" Gaia barked with rage.

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

_Full Charge!_

This time, Gaia's onslaught was interrupted by the appearance of Momotaros wielding the Den-O armor. Momo hit the Extreme Slash, striking Gaia in the back, which distracted him long enough for Phoenix to attack with the Final Zanvat Slash. Gaia's armor sparked, but he retaliated by slashing them across their chests with the Gaia Calibur. The Den-O Belt and the DenGasher flew off of Momo, and he reverted to Imagin form. Phoenix continued his battle with Gaia, shooting at the Architect with the Tatsulot-powered Basshaa Magnum. All his shots missed, causing Phoenix to try something new. He pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Demon Fever!_

This summoned the Darkstarter to battle. Tatsulot connected to the front, causing it to change into its bowgun form. Phoenix fired the Demonblades, which stopped short of Gaia's head. Phoenix clicked his fingers, and the Demonblades exploded in Gaia's face.

---xxx---

_"Nero? Nero, you silly boy."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"It's Alicia, silly."_

_"Oh. Sorry if I haven't been receptive to your friendship lately..."_

_"Nero, you know what you must do. You can't let Momotaros or Phoenix die at Gaia's hands. Use your power and defeat him again."_

_"But what if I can't control my Relinquished side? What if I end up killing Phoenix or Momo myself?"_

_"All you have to do is look inside your own heart... and you'll find the answer..."_

_"Alicia... you're right! I will not let him kill those I care about... I will protect them!"_

---xxx---

"...Gaia..." Nero said, slowly regaining his verticality. Gaia, Momo & Phoenix all became distracted by Nero's rise.

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete_

_KEEP HOLDING ON!_

"By looking into my own heart... I see what I must do... for the sake of my friends and my family... I will defeat you!" Nero proclaimed, scraping the Den-O Belt off the ground and wrapping it around his waist. As the belt clipped together, the Climax K-Taros appeared and attached to the buckle.

"Nerotaros!" Momo yelled, tossing the Rider Pass through the air. Nero caught it and passed over the SetTouch, changing into Plat Form. The other three Taros arrived on the scene, with Urataros carrying a large sword in his hands.

_Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS_

_Okizari no yakusoku_

_Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo_

_Nando mo kurikaeshiteru_

"What is this?" Nero wondered.

"Nero-kohai, this is the DenKamen Sword and it's yours... if you want it. Drake-san told us you could use a boost. Just put the Pass in it." Urataros told Nero, handing the large weapon over.

_Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru_

_GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou_

Nero reset his eyes on Gaia and pushed the Rider Pass into its slot on the DenKamen Sword: "Henshin."

_Liner Form!_

An aura-based version of the DenLiner passed through Nero's armor like a phantom. Plat Form became red, black & white, new chest armor attached and the bullet-train-like visor completed the transformation by snapping onto Nero's helmet. Nero had assumed Den-O's Liner Form. Gaia, shocked by this, kicked Phoenix away and ran towards Nero.

_Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_Iroaseta sekai wo kurenaku nure!_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

Momo turned to Nero: "Ikuze!"

"For Ray... and my friends!" Nero declared, starting to run at Gaia with the large sword at the ready. He pulled the lever on the sword.

_Ura Rod!_

The Rod Form mask came to the forefront and Nero took his Rod Form fighting stance, using the DenKamen Sword as if it were a large rod. This irritated Gaia, who couldn't get in a shot edgewise. He angrily swung the Gaia Calibur around, but Nero backflipped and pulled the lever again.

_Kin Axe!_

Nero became heavy-set and thrust the DenKamen Sword forward in a series of power attacks. In Kintaros style, Nero cracked his head to the side with his fist and then hit Gaia with a strong kick to the gut followed by a roundhouse kick to the head.

_Ryuu Gun!_

Nero took his breakdancing stance and danced all around Gaia's attacks, further frustrating the cyborg. Using the DenKamen Sword like a gun, Nero sideflipped and shot at Gaia on the way over. Nero then took a handstand and shot again. He pulled the lever one more time.

_Momo Sword!_

With the Sword Form mask back at the top, Nero went back to all seriousness. Parrying the Gaia Calibur expertly, Nero cut off Gaia at every turn, sending the cyborg stumbling into Phoenix, who offered a receipt for the other day, sending Gaia to the floor with an insulting backhand. Nero pulled the lever.

_Ura Rod! Kin Axe! Ryuu Gun! Momo Sword!_

With the four cars of the DenLiner's aura surrounding him, Nero jumped on the aura train tracks and held the DenKamen Sword to the side as Gaia was dazed.

"Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza..." Nero began. Gaia desperately stabbed the Gaia Calibur in the ground and shot an Armageddon Break at Nero, but Den-O broke through.

"...DENSHA GIRI!" Nero yelled, hitting Gaia with a horizontal slash that sent Gaia flying backwards through the air.

Momo scoffed: "That name still sucks."

Nero ran over to Phoenix: "You got one more Rider Kick left in you, brother?"

Phoenix nodded: "I was waiting to hear those words!"

_Umare kawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_Iroaseta sekai wo kurenaku nure!_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Owarasenai KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Full Charge!_

_Wake Up Fever!_

In Kiva style, both Nero and Phoenix dove into the air and crashed into Gaia with a double Emperor Moon Break attack.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you..." Nero spat, having discovered Gaia was really Professor Jaden Stryder after the cybernetic Kamen Rider reverted to his human appearance.

"Should've went with your gut instinct, boy... maybe you would've figured this all out sooner and nobody would be rotting away in hospital like a defeated dog waiting to be put of its misery. By the way... I won't be needing _this _anymore." Jaden responded, tossing the IXA Belt he had taken from Ray after almost killing him.

"You bastard... I hate you. And I have no problem saying that." Nero spewed venom at Jaden once again.

Jaden smirked evilly: "Hate makes us all monsters. And your so-called brother was right: I am a monster! And until I've settled things with you, Samson... you can be sure more of my carnage and devastation will ensue! But that is for another time! I will see you... IN HELL!"

His yell signalled a surge of electricity, which teleported him away from the scene. Nero turned to face Phoenix. Nero unstrapped the Den-O Belt from his waist and Phoenix let Kivat fly off of his waist. It became a tense moment as everyone came back from fighting with the Fallen & the Hybrids. Nero looked over at Momotaros and passed him the DenKamen Sword.

"Thanks... guys." Nero smiled.

_"Finally!" _Phoenix thought to himself.

---xxx---

"Dark Kivat..." Chazz muttered to himself, staring down at the remains of his partner, destroyed by the Gaia Calibur's sharp blade. Chazz and the remains had washed up ashore somewhere. Dark Kiva's power was gone... or was it?

_"Look at you... wallowing in your sadness... losing your only family. I like you."_

Chazz looked up and saw what appeared to be Dark Kivat flying in the air. It shocked him because his partner's remains were still in his hands.

"Who are you?" Chazz wondered.

"Kivat-bat the Second. I possess the real powers of darkness... the real powers of Dark Kiva. Your creator may have made a clone, but it was obviously flawed. I'm the real thing... and I want you to use the power of Dark Kiva once again. This pact may cost you your life... but I assume that's the way you'd like it."

Without a word, Chazz cracked a smile. Laying Dark Kivat's remains down to rest, Chazz pulled the fingerless glove from his left hand and gripped the still-intact Dark Zanvat Sword with his right hand. He held up his left hand.

_Biting!_

Chazz gripped his new partner hard: "Henshin!"

Chazz perched Kivat Nisei upside down on the Dark Kivat Belt and became Dark Kiva once again.

_"The darkness... the era of Dark Kiva's darkness begins again!"_

---xxx---

_**A/N: And so TKR returns with... well, a chapter that moves really fast! The mystery of Gaia's identity is cleared when Jaden Stryder is revealed as the cyborg mastermind of the Golden Thorn, Nero receives words of encouragement from his father, Shohei Tachibana and Zane Marufuji while Ray Blazer debuts the Fortress IXER, blowing a Gigandeath to bits! Dark Kiva interrupts Gaia's duel with Phoenix, causing Gaia to destroy Dark Kivat and cast Chazz out, Nero uses Den-O's Wing Form to defeat some Hybrids before finally joining the others and helping Phoenix defeat Gaia with a double Emperor Moon Break to the tune of **_**Precious Time, Glory Days **_**and finally, Chazz meets the real Kivat-bat the Second, who enters a pact with Phoenix's clone, once again granting him access to Dark Kiva's powers with the Dark Zanvat Sword in tow!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Back in the game, Nero & co. race to the hospital to check up on Ray before Zane decides to join them with IXA's power, Taryse is confronted by Lois, who tries to goad Derek into making a painful choice, Travis begins his final showdown with Damage, Hao discovers the mobsters who took his mother and prepares to take them out, Spike's team, Ryohei & Chalice all team up again to fight various Undead and Grongi before every Rider still competing converges to Midway Raven's Mesa for Tournament Kamen Rider's fourth round, where eliminations will become more frequent! Waking Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"My name is Joseph... Joseph Harbinger. I'd love to stay and chat, but I got the treasures I came here for."_

_"Who are you to steal our property? Give them back, jerk!"_

_"Time to go night-night!"_

_Attack Ride: Crossattack!_

_"I'll take those."_

_"Henshin!"_

_Kamen Ride: Diend!_

_Joseph pulled the trigger and transformed into... _

_Kamen Rider Diend._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"For your sake, I hope you're insured on this trip!"_

_"Nero Samson, Kamen Rider Den-O. The Undone shall defeat you!"_

_"You're not our enemy... you're our friend, aren't you?"_

_"I was like you in a way... I had a side of me I never knew about either."_

_"Decade Sanjou!"_

_"Momo, get out of Anakin!"_

_"Tournament Kamen Rider 2 begins... now!"_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_**A Champion rises again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	42. Unfinished Business

_**Last time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_With the four cars of the DenLiner's aura surrounding him, Nero jumped on the aura train tracks and held the DenKamen Sword to the side as Gaia was dazed._

_"Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza..." Nero began. Gaia desperately stabbed the Gaia Calibur in the ground and shot an Armageddon Break at Nero, but Den-O broke through._

_"...DENSHA GIRI!" Nero yelled, hitting Gaia with a horizontal slash that sent Gaia flying backwards through the air._

_Momo scoffed: "That name still sucks."_

_Nero ran over to Phoenix: "You got one more Rider Kick left in you, brother?"_

_Phoenix nodded: "I was waiting to hear those words!"_

_In Kiva style, both Nero and Phoenix dove into the air and crashed into Gaia with a double Emperor Moon Break attack._

_"I knew there was something I didn't like about you..." Nero spat, having discovered Gaia was really Professor Jaden Stryder after the cybernetic Kamen Rider reverted to his human appearance._

_"Should've went with your gut instinct, boy... maybe you would've figured this all out sooner and nobody would be rotting away in hospital like a defeated dog waiting to be put of its misery. By the way... I won't be needing this anymore." Jaden responded, tossing the IXA Belt he had taken from Ray after almost killing him._

_"You bastard... I hate you. And I have no problem saying that." Nero spewed venom at Jaden once again._

_Jaden smirked evilly: "Hate makes us all monsters. And your so-called brother was right: I am a monster! And until I've settled things with you, Samson... you can be sure more of my carnage and devastation will ensue! But that is for another time! I will see you... IN HELL!"_

_His yell signalled a surge of electricity, which teleported him away from the scene._

_"Human... please return that life to the devil." Gaia taunted, inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the IXA Belt._

_IXA Knuckle Rise Up!_

_Gaia stood over Ray's defeated body and pulled the IXA Knuckle back. It charged up and next thing Ray knew, he hit the ground, his eyes flickering, struggling to retain his consciousness._

_Biting!_

_Chazz gripped his new partner hard: "Henshin!"_

_Chazz perched Kivat Nisei upside down on the Dark Kivat Belt and became Dark Kiva once again._

_"The darkness... the era of Dark Kiva's darkness begins again!"_

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 42: Unfinished Business.**

"Triton." Travis said, answering his Delta Phone's ringtone.

_"Hey, Double-T, it's Derek. I just thought you'd like to know... I've found Damage. He's on his way to Midway Raven's Mesa, the site for the next tournament round. Now, since I don't have a Rider System, you may want to get over here and wipe out the prick."_

"I'll be there." Travis assured him, switching the phone off. He turned to Nero and the others.

"Damage is in Midway Raven's Mesa. I'm heading him off at the pass." Travis informed them.

"Good luck." Nero replied, nodding at his friend. Travis nodded back and strapped the Delta Belt to his waist.

"Henshin."

_Standing By! Complete!_

The white photon bloodstream wrapped itself around Travis' body, transforming him into Delta.

"3, 8, 2, 1."

_Jet Sliger, Come Closer!_

---xxx---

"His vitals are stable and after the operation, he is in good condition. But I don't suspect he'll be leaving this hospital any time soon." The doctor informed Zane, who just stared through the glass at his resting comrade Ray Blazer. Nero and the others walked into the hospital, where Nero stepped forward to talk with the Aozora's tournament operative.

"Zane, we came as quick as we could. How's Ray holding up?" Nero asked in concern, having seen his tournament rival's dire state when he was loaded into the ambulance.

"Doctors say he'll survive... but he's not leaving the hospital for a while, which leaves his tournament standing in limbo. Not only that, but I couldn't find the IXA Belt." Zane explained in response.

Phoenix produced the IXA Belt that Gaia had thrown at them in the earlier battle: "Gaia had it... or should we say, _Professor Stryder_."

Zane was shocked at the mention of Jaden: "Stryder? Jaden Stryder? Ray was just telling me the other day about his history as a bounty hunter. He busted a Professor Jaden Stryder for money laundering way back when."

"Well, we just found out the Architect's beef with Ray." Taryse said in both sarcasm and disgust.

Nero patted Zane on the shoulder: "Jack needs us over in Midway Raven's Mesa because the next round of the tournament is underway tomorrow. So, we'll see you later."

Nero and his friends turned to leave, with Phoenix handing Zane the IXA Belt.

"Wait!"

Zane wrapped the IXA Belt around his waist and gripped the IXA Knuckle tightly in his fist: "I'm coming with you. For Blazer-sempai."

---xxx---

"I'm Ryohei Kiba, a defense lawyer. This was my first case." Ryohei introduced, shaking Spike's hand.

"My name is Spike Campbell." Spike replied.

"Reina Lang."

"I'm Isild Kildrash and that's Deneb."

"Rick Domonic."

"Teruo... he's my brother. I've been chasing him since we were kids and he ran away after killing our family in a house fire. I was the only survivor, but at a price. Then, I heard of this Tournament Kamen Rider through a mysterious man named Kanzaki. He told me that my brother had entered to feed his destructive nature while sidestepping the law under an assumed name. With my life as short as it is, I decided I would fight him as Zolda. Teruo has managed to dodge me at every opportunity." Ryohei explained.

"Yeah, well... we were chasing him ourselves. He was part of the Golden Thorn disaster under the Architect and then we found him fighting with the Dark Kamen Riders after they had a disagreement. He took Gai's Vent Deck and took off. We began to follow him, but then we got into a big fight. All leading up to us talking to you now." Spike replied.

"Taking Vent Decks... he was doing it to get the contract monster Genocider. Only with Evildiver and Metalgelas fusing with Venosnaker using the Unite Vent can Teruo bring it out. And good thing you guys showed up as well because if not for your Hyper Kick, I would've been Mirror Monster lunch." Ryohei replied back. Suddenly, the familiar motor of the Shadow Chaser caused the group to turn their heads, where they saw Kamen Rider Chalice driving onto the scene.

"Ryo!" Spike called. Chalice nodded and took out a card from his Rouse Deck.

_Spirit!_

Chalice changed into Ryo and he approached his friends.

"Spike... I was just driving through, on my way to the Mesa for tomorrow's round. A small army of Unknowns led by an Undead is heading there, probably to impede the Riders. I came to ask for your help... I'm going to take them all out." Ryo explained.

Spike nodded: "We owe you one after the Undead thing in Mokorri City. We'll help you out."

"I'm coming with you. If it helps save lives, I'm usually there." Ryohei offered before he began to cough violently.

"You sick?" Reina asked in concern.

Ryohei shook his head: "Cancer."

---xxx---

"So... you came?" The contempt-filled voice of Damage sounded off as the Jet Sliger arrived in Midway Raven's Mesa.

"Damage." Travis replied in his own venom-filled response, stepping off of the Jet Sliger.

"Ever wanted to find out why I defected? Well, I'll tell you. Money. Clemency from crimes I actually committed in Japan. Being a spy for the other side opened up a wealth of opportunity for me. But I'm guessing you don't care about that." Damage continued. Travis said nothing.

"Fine. Give me the silent treatment." Damage grinned, inserting the Change Ace into the Glaive Buckle. Travis took out the Blaster Unit in response.

_Get out, Get out  
SPARKING  
Get out  
SPARKING_

What does the word "peace" mean?  
There should only be a smiling face?  
Answer me, reticent God  
But the sun rises again  
When will that time return?  
Swear you won't give up

"Henshin!"

_Open Up!_

"3, 3, 3..."

_Standing By!_

Travis attached the Delta Phone to the Unit.

_Awakening!_

Kamen Rider Delta in Blaster Form and Kamen Rider Glaive stood across from one another. Damage ran towards Travis. Travis fired at Damage. Damage used his sword to block the shots. Damage got close to Travis and slashed Travis. Travis moved and dodged. He converted the Delta Blaster to its sword mode.

_Break out  
Everything day by day  
Freak out  
Anything step by step  
Live the Sin and Let me know Live the Sin  
Break down  
Make my story  
Get down  
Make our history  
My Heartbeat gonna be faster  
Shout, Shout, Shout, Shout Soul_

Damage and Travis started slashing at each other, parrying and cutting. Damage was more skilled, however, at dodging and tiring Travis out. Thus Damage got the upper hand. Damage kept cutting Travis at every moment possible while Travis was struggling to just parry a slash. Eventually Damage kicked Travis back. Damage rouzed his copies of Kamen Rider Blade's cards.

_Kick! Thunder! Mach! Lightning Sonic! _

Damage's flying side kick connected with Travis' head. Travis went flying.

_Destiny or deadly  
I don't care which ones walking this way  
They're nothing together  
What if I go back to zero?_

Get power of infinity  
All meen together make one man at the time of an important decision  
Please do not lose your vision  
You're the one. Show me only your dance in earnest  
Even if wrapped in darkness  
Light is beyond the horizon

"How can you hope to beat me with offense as pathetic as the regiment you served for peanuts?" Damage taunted. Travis went back to his fighting stance.

"The question should be: how am I going to maim and bludgeon you?"

Travis charged at Damage, using the Delta Blaster, trying to avoid getting hit by the Glaive Rouser. Travis kicked at the army traitor, trying to make him let go of his Rouser. Travis managed to grab hold of both Damage's hands, but as he did so, Damage whispered, "Don't count on it!" Travis glared at him, letting his full hatred come out, and succeeded in knocking the sword off his hand. Damage could've sworn he heard his wrists crack.

_SPARKING  
Believe your own energy  
SUPER KING  
Get by my hands  
SPARKING  
Now, Open your wing  
SUPER KING  
You can do it  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Take it to the top of the world  
SPARKING!!_

"This is for your treason against me... and for all the times I took pity on you! You're weak, Damage... I'll never forget our friendship, but I'll also never forget the way you threw it all away! See you in hell, asshole! Check!" Travis raged.

_Exceed Charge!_

Travis fired the dimension spike that held Damage in place before he jumped and descended towards Damage with the Blaster Lucifer's Hammer. Through the dimension spike Travis went before he landed behind Damage. Damage felt a pain in his stomach before it slowly ripped open and began pouring with blood. The Glaive suit dissolved from his body and Damage just dropped to the ground, dead.

"God, it's over..." He told himself, taking the Glaive Buckle from Damage's corpse. He proceeded to drive to the arena where Jack was waiting for everyone.

---xxx---

"So this is Midway Raven's Mesa, huh? Kinda' grubby don't you think?" Zane asked.

"We should get moving. Jack's waiting for us." Phoenix said. Everyone nodded in agreement and made a beeline for the arena. When they reached the large complex, only a few familiar faces were present. Jack's aide Derek Anton, Mark Mitsukai... and Travis Triton, who sat on the Jet Sliger staring off into space looking white as a ghost. Worried, Taryse ran over.

"Hey, Double-T, you okay?" She asked. Travis turned his head, and nodded slowly.

"It's been done." Travis replied, holding up the Glaive Buckle, which had blood over it. All Taryse could do was give her horrified friend a comforting hug. Hao immediately reunited with Mark, who had some important news.

"Hao, I was over at the casino on the other side of the Mesa and I'm pretty sure I saw your mother there." Mark revealed.

Hao was shocked: "Mother?! Why didn't you get her out of there?!"

"Security at the casino and a big dude threw me out on my ass for trying. I explained why she had to come with me, but they just kept droning on about money owed. What the hell did your father do?" Mark replied.

"Tell me where this place is. I'm getting my mother back!" Hao insisted.

Mark sighed: "Other side of the Mesa. You can't miss it. It's the glitziest place in the Mesa. You're not going alone, are you?"

Hao just nodded, mounting the Machine Tornader. Nero walked over and patted Hao on the shoulder.

"You need any help... don't hesitate to call, alright?" Nero offered. Hao nodded, placed the helmet on his head and drove off. Zane walked to Mark.

"You aren't letting him go alone, are you?" Zane guessed with a smirk.

Mark shook his head: "Hao may be a Kamen Rider, but he's no match for a casino full of big, burly security guards all coming for him at the same time."

Meanwhile, Nero walked over to Jack and gave the Professor a hug.

"I don't believe that Jaden would do this." Jack told the boy.

"He played us all for fools. And as long as I'm alive and his cyborg power generator is still ticking, this war is far from over." Nero guessed in response.

Jack smiled: "I looked up the rituals I used to keep the Relinquished form under control. Most of them still work."

Nero shook his head: "I don't want you to put it back to sleep. I've gotta' learn to get it under control sometime."

---xxx---

Spike, Isild, Demon, Reina, Deneb, Ryohei and Ryo all stood ready as the group of Unknowns and Undead made the march towards them, their intended destination Midway Raven's Mesa to disrupt the tournament.

"Henshin!"

_Henshin! Change: Stag Beetle!_

_Charge And Up!_

_Change!_

Gatack, Zeronos, Exceed Gills, Kuuga, Zolda & Chalice stood together, baiting the Unknowns & Undead led by the Paradoxa Undead into a battle, spreading the group out. Reina was the first one to commence her fight, back-flipping amid a small group of the creatures. As one Unknown rushed in from the side, Kuuga knocked it back with a strong kick, then ducked down into a leg sweep to knock another off its feet. However, she failed to see two more rush her from behind. Caught offguard, Reina was forced to the ground.

Demon concentrated hard, performing a roundhouse kick to an Unknown, before flipping it over his shoulder. He moved onto another, but this time was countered by a flying kick from the creature. Demon landed hard on his back.

Isild leapt up and flipped backwards, over an attempted leg-sweep from an Unknown. He landed again, but was not allowed the time to regain verticality. A pair of Unknowns took advantage of this, rushing in and barging Zeronos off his feet.

"Denebic Buster!" he called. Taking aim, Isild fired off several shots. The lasers literally ripped holes in the body of the Wolf Undead, thick green ooze soon pouring from the wounds. It fell to the ground, allowing Isild the chance to get back up. Ryo dropped a Common Blank on the Wolf Undead's open seal.

Frustrated by the failure of his associates, the Paradoxa Undead lumbered into the fight. Thinking quickly, Isild used a wheel kick to stop the advance. Paradoxa angrily swung his armblade at air, narrowly missing Isild's head. Isild dodged several more armblade shots and punched Paradoxa backwards, giving the Undead a taste of fisticuffs. Ryo took out two Unknown at the forefront and then joined Isild, holding three cards.

_Float... Drill... Tornado! Spinning Dance!_

Ryo's body floated into the air and was engulfed by a gust that propelled his spin kick forward, piercing the Paradoxa Undead right on his UD belt. Paradoxa dropped to the floor, his Undead seal open and burst into green flame. Ryo dropped a Common Blank on the insignia and the Paradoxa Undead was absorbed into the Evolution Paradoxa Rouse Card.

"Chou Henshin!" Reina yelled, changing from Kuuga's Mighty Form into Titan Form, ripping a staff from an Unknown and converting it into the Titan Sword. Several slashes ensued, causing the halos to start appearing. The Unknown were dwindling in numbers. Reina tried to help out Spike & Ryohei, who were having trouble, but was swarmed by Undead. Ryo noticed this and swiped his new card through the Chalice Rouser.

_Evolution!_

Chalice entered his Wild Form. He reached down into his new side-holsters and pulled out the sickle-like Wild Slashers. And with that, he went to town on his adversaries, like a skilled assassin. He combined them with the Chalice Arrow and watched as all of his Rouse Cards changed into one card, known as the Wild Card. He swiped it through his Chalice Arrow.

_Wild!_

Ryo pulled back on the Chalice Arrow, generating a large stream of energy that he fired at the Unknowns. Their halos appeared before they exploded in defeat.

_Rider Kick!_

_Final Vent!_

Spike & Ryohei finished off the last of the Unknowns with their finishing attacks. Spike high-fived Ryohei and they regrouped.

---xxx---

At the casino, gangsters, criminals & loan sharks were all enjoying the pleasures of gambling. Most of them wasted their bank accounts and didn't care.

They'd start caring once Hao blew a huge chunk into the wall.

"Catch you losers at a bad time?" Hao taunted after breaking into the casino. The criminals all stood in awe at the sight of Agito.

"I'm looking for Hana Wong. She's my mother... which of you can accommodate me with her whereabouts?"

Once the criminals heard that name, a certain group charged at Hao. Hao fought off the entire platoon of criminals with his martial arts skills. With only one more enemy left, Hao shattered a table with his foot and grabbed a sharp part of the table's leg. As the con ran towards him, Hao threw the makeshift stake into the air and executed a roundhouse kick in the air, sending the stake flying into his adversary's hand, causing him great pain. Hao grabbed him by the collar violently.

"I'll ask again... where is she?" Hao asked calmly.

The con spat at him: "I ain't telling you nothing, bug boy!"

"Have it your way." Hao responded, sending the con flying through the hole in the wall. Resuming his path, Hao overturned several tables and continued to walk through the casino, beating up anyone who got in his way. Soon, he found himself surrounded by the criminal horde.

_Attack Ride: Illusion!_

_Trick Vent!_

Suddenly, a large amount of Femmes and Decades burst into the casino to hold the criminals off. While shocked, Hao turned his head and saw his mother being shuffled out of the back door by several black suits.

"Mother!" Hao yelled. But then, he saw that she wasn't the only female being shuffled out of the building.

"Isn't that Sky's sister?" Hao noticed. Nonetheless, he followed after them, the many suits sent at him falling at his feet.

The head honcho, panicked, pushed at two of his guards: "For god's sake! Take him out! I ain't giving the broads up without my money!"

Hao made short work of them too.

"For god's sake..." The head gangster groaned to himself.

Hao nodded: "Yeah: things are about to go from bad to _worse_ for you."

---xxx---

"Sun!" Sky yelled, running over to give his sister a brotherly hug. He gave Hao a quick glance before he began to lead his sister away. He took one last glance at Hao.

"Thanks... I guess you're not so bad after all." Sky said halfheartedly. Trying to hide his contempt for this human was clearly not working much.

---xxx---

_"Thanks for bringing her back, son... we'll be waiting when the tournament finishes. See ya'."_

"No problem, Dad." Hao responded, switching off his phone. Phoenix patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad everything worked out?" Phoenix wondered. Hao nodded.

"Right, guys... it's time." Nero declared, leading them into the arena.

"Time for the next round."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tournament Kamen Rider once again!"_

---xxx---

_**A/N: And so another chapter is done. My ideas are starting to slip and I apologise for that; I will get it together. Little bit rushy this time around, because I wanted to get the next round of the tournament underway! And just a bit of news for all of you: if your character has not yet appeared in TKR so far, I will be considering them for Academy Kamen Rider & Tournament Kamen Rider 2, so it's not all doom and gloom! Anyways...**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The fourth round, and final glut elimination round, begins! Reina unleashes more of Kuuga's power as she goes one-on-one with Azulana Yurai, Derek reveals himself as Gluttony to Nero, Taryse & Zane as Callous & Jealousy attack them, Jack confronts Jaden in a showdown which has dire consequences for Jack and Phoenix prepares for battle against MONARCH! Waking Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"I ride the twilight. It brought me to this academy."_

_"Only I decide my destination! The twilight shall guide me!"_

_Damien unhooked the Phoenix Breaker medallion from his jacket, opened the wings and held it in front of him._

_"Henshin!"_

_Ascend!_

_Damien's body blazed into blinding light before he transformed into..._

_"The twilight shall take you."_

_Kamen Rider Wingblade._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Decade Sanjou!"_

_"Momo, get out of Anakin!"_

_"It's no longer the academy... time to take the kid gloves off, chief!"_

_"Tournament Kamen Rider 2 begins... now!"_

_I'm here now  
I'm doing the best I can  
Where are you now?  
Did your dreams come true?  
Here we go_

Get out, Get out  
SPARKING  
Get out  
SPARKING

What does the word "peace" mean?  
There should only be a smiling face?  
Answer me, reticent God  
But the sun rises again  
When will that time return?  
Swear you won't give up

Break out  
Everything day by day  
Freak out  
Anything step by step  
Live the Sin and Let me know Live the Sin  
Break down  
Make my story  
Get down  
Make our history  
My Heartbeat gonna be faster  
Shout, Shout, Shout, Shout Soul

Destiny or deadly  
I don't care which ones walking this way  
They're nothing together  
What if I go back to zero?

Get power of infinity  
All meen together make one man at the time of an important decision  
Please do not lose your vision  
You're the one. Show me only your dance in earnest  
Even if wrapped in darkness  
Light is beyond the horizon

SPARKING  
Believe your own energy  
SUPER KING  
Get by my hands  
SPARKING  
Now, Open your wing  
SUPER KING  
You can do it  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Take it to the top of the world  
SPARKING!!

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**A Champion rises again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	43. Jack's Wish

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 43: Jack's Wish.**

Taryse went looking for Travis, who had drifted out of the arena when the others weren't looking. She couldn't find him out front, where the Jet Sliger was parked, so she went around the back. She finally found the head engineer of Demonseed Innovators, brandishing a shovel. He looked like he just finished pouring dirt into a hole.

"Double-T." Taryse called to him.

Travis slowly turned his head, showing his expressionless face. He then glanced back at the covered hole, and dropped the shovel.

"I... I had to bury him... I owed him a lot from our army days together." Travis replied sadly, looking down at the Glaive Buckle in his hands. Taryse went over and hugged Travis before leading him back inside. Nero and the others were waiting, as Jack's trusted announcer, Takato Ishinomori, took centre-stage.

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tournament Kamen Rider's penultimate elimination round. Today, we seperate the Elite 50 and whittle them down to two groups of eight. At our event in Detroit, Michigan, there will be a 16-Rider elimination-style tournament bracket between the two groups. After that, the final two Riders who have survived the semi-finals will then be on a collision course to Saagen Town, where the tournament began. The final is going to be broadcast on TV-Asahi in Japan and on PPV over here in the United States of America. That final shall be contested under the best two out of three battles. But this is here and now... so let's get the show started!"

Takato's declaration led the crowd into a cheer. Phoenix brought to Nero's attention that several of the arena-goers were wearing T-shirts with 'NERO 4 CHAMPION!' on them and holding signs that read 'ORE SANJOU!!'. Nero was partly touched, but then he could hear Momo talking to him.

_"Wow, they love you, Nerotaros!"_

"Yeah. Momo, they got your catchphrase on their signs and T-shirts. I guess that rumour about me being a superstar was true."

_"Don't let them down, kid! Give 'em all you got!"_

"You can count on that!" Nero replied in glee.

Anakin began looking around: "I thought Jack would be out here as this is his tournament after all. Where's he gone?"

"He said he had some business to tend to in the office. He'll be out here, chief." Phoenix assured him. Just then, Derek appeared.

"Hey." Taryse greeted.

"Hey, what's up? You guys pumped?" Derek asked, trying to spark some excitement.

"You know it! But I still don't get what makes me so special." Nero replied, referencing the many supportive T-shirts in the crowd.

"You saved the world and almost died doing it. They will stick by you as long as you continue to protect them." Derek informed him.

"But you need to stop taking the Taros' catchphrases. You got one original to you?" Jessie asked, half-jokingly.

Nero nodded: _"__**Geemu... no jikanda!**__"_

_"It's game time, huh? Not as cool as 'Ore Sanjou' but it's good!"_

---xxx---

Takato made the pull from the hat that determined who would face who. He messed around in the hat, gripped something and then pulled it out... it was an imitation of Kuuga's Gouram.

Takato: "So the first competitor of our next match is Kamen Rider Kuuga, who shall be facing..."

Takato reached into the hat again and pulled out an imitation of a dragonfly, which had a ZECT insignia on it.

Takato: "...Kamen Rider Drake."

Spike glanced over in Reina's direction: "Good luck, Reina. Hope you win."

Reina gave him the thumbs-up and then ran out onto the field, playing to the crowd who were cheering for her. Azulana Yurai approached from the other side and the two female Riders shook hands.

"May the better Rider win." Azulana told her. Reina nodded and the two stepped away.

Takato: "This battle shall be contested under Full Metal Mayhem scaffold rules! The scaffold shall now be lowered!"

Reina summoned the Kuuga Arcle while Azulana called the Drake Zecter to the Drake Grip.

"Henshin!"

_HENSHIN!_

Azulana charged in after Reina, not giving her enough time to launch a counterattack. Azulana punched Reina in the helmet and then swiftly bashed her into the steel scaffold's beams repeatedly. Reina thought fast and slashed Azulana across the chest with a spinning strike, wielding the Titan Sword made from a steel pole. Azulana was pushed back, which allowed Reina to assume Titan Form.

"Chou Henshin!"

Reina summoned a second Titan Sword by taking a piece of metal, now dual-wielding swords. Azulana moved in. Reina charged, leaping up and sending a airborne slash slamming into her opponent's chest. Azulana toppled back but went quickly stood back up. Azulana fought back, performing a fast combo of shots from the Drake Zecter. Reina cleared her cobwebs just in time to grab onto Azulana's arms and restrain the Rider.

The pair struggled for control again - but this time Azulana had Reina right where Azulana wanted her. Azulana suddenly channelled the Drake Zecter to send shots straight along Reina's arms. Reina cried out in pain as the barrage did its job, hitting her with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting her back.

Azulana did not stop there either, thrusting the Zecter forward and sending out more blasts that promptly hit their target. Reina was injured but her determination to win denied her the option of backing down. Quickly bringing out her Titan Swords again, she attacked, with the damage she inflicted on Azulana only minimal but enough to buy her some time to recover.

Azulana shot another blast. However Reina was smarting from the last attack, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more slashes from the Titan Swords. As the two warriors met again, Azulana stole a Titan Sword and was quick to land several hard strikes with the sword. She pulled the tail on the Drake Zecter.

"Cast Off!"

_Cast Off: Change Dragonfly!_

Reina was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under her own weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Azulana's arm. Azulana lashed out with a leg, sending kick after kick into Reina's side but Reina refused to move. She took the pain as she continued to pull back on her opponent's arm. Azulana eventually let out a roar that let Reina know Azulana had the upper hand.

The pain in Azulana's arm forced her to loosen her grip on her sword, which is exactly what Reina had hoped for. A sharp kick upwards sent the sword flying out of Azulana's hand, and Reina was already moving for it. With a strong leap she caught the sword in midair and descended back down, striking Azulana with both Titan Swords.

Azulana stumbled back towards a scaffold beam, and Reina saw her chance, tossing the sword forward. Azulana dodged the attack by jumping to a higher level.

"Deja vu..." Reina quipped, jumping herself up to Azulana's level, where they resumed their fight.

Walking balance beam-style, both Riders met at the centre and swung for each other while trying to retain their footing at the same time. Reina threw her one Titan Sword like a javelin and Azulana cartwheeled to avoid it. Reina frontflipped and kicked Azulana off of the scaffold to the floor. Azulana watched as Reina retrieved her second Titan Sword from the Scaffold beam and dropped down to meet Azulana on the ground. Azulana advanced, immediately swiping her Drake Zecter's shots to the side.

Reina reacted fast, ducking under and rolling to the side. She had only narrowly missed the blasts, she realised as she felt the air move mere inches from her head. Still crouched, Reina tried a leg-sweep in an attempt to compromise Azulana's balance.

Unfortunately she did not topple - Reina's strength simply wasn't enough. However, she did stagger back slightly, allowing Reina the chance to return to her feet. The two fighters continued their brawl. Azulana performed more shots with her Zecter, Reina having to duck under all of them.

She attempted a couple of sharp jabs with her fist, but was causing little damage to Azulana's armoured body. Azulana shoved hard and knocked Reina back again. Azulana dove forward and unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick.

Taking the initiative, the fighters lunged forward at one another once again. Reina leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Azulana was quick to duck, and Reina flew right over her head. As she came back down, Reina turned around and moved in with a fist.

Azulana blocked the attack, then thrust out her foot. The kick to Reina's chest caused her to stumble back, but she managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, she moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit. Azulana was hurt. Azulana was quick to get up.

Azulana charged, swinging her fists, intending to take off Reina's head. However, her assault was stopped cold by an identical attack Reina now held in a block position as arms met. She sidestepped out of the block position, spun, and knocked Azulana back with a powerful blow to the jaw. Fists met again and again. Azulana and Reina found themselves at another stalemate, muscles tense, struggling for control of the battle.

Azulana lashed out with her Drake Zecter, but Reina swiped it and booted Azulana back.

"Chou Henshin!"

Reina moved to Pegasus Form and changed the Zecter into the Pegasus Bowgun. She pulled back and let off the powerful pressure shot. Reina then moved back to Mighty Form, discarding the Pegasus Bowgun, which reverted to the Drake Zecter in short order. Reina's leg charged with energy, prompting her to jump and strike Azulana with a devastating Mighty Kick that sent her flying across the ground. Azulana involuntarily detransformed and the bell rang once again before the scaffold was raised up to finish the match.

Takato announced: "Here is your winner of this battle, KAMEN RIDER KUUGA!"

As the Drake Zecter flew away, Reina picked up the Drake Grip and then helped Azulana to her feet, handing her the transformation device.

"Looks like the better Rider won. Good luck in the elimination tournament." Azulana said. Reina thanked her and returned to the others.

---xxx---

Jack sat in his office... writing and pondering. He looked down at the form in front of him that had been sent by Mexican wrestling promoters looking to sponsor the tournament and get it to Mexican TV. Jack signed it, but then his thoughts drifted away before he could put it in an envelope.

_Jaden Stryder_.

"How could I have been so stupid to trust that man so easily?" Jack scolded himself, knowing that his trust in Jaden had led to Nero's transformation into the White Lion Relinquished. Jack looked at photos in his open drawer, of him and Jaden in their teens. They had known one another for years... and it had all been a lie. Every last minute. Jaden had played Jack for a fool and brought destruction along for the ride. Jack would never have compared himself with Travis, but he knew how the engineer was feeling at this moment, having to have buried his former best friend.

Jack then made a decision... he wouldn't bury Jaden, he'd destroy him and any trace of that cyborg. Jack stood up out of his chair, dumped the photos in the trash scornfully and whipped out the V3 Double Typhoon.

"It's time I ended this..." Jack told himself, walking out the door.

---xxx---

"I knew you'd come to fight. Tell me... where is young Nero? I want to finish this quickly and then end his life!" Jaden taunted as Jack showed up to fight him, wearing the V3 Double Typhoon around his waist.

"So... from the moment we met, you used me? Not very wise, considering who you're pissing off!" Jack spat back.

Jaden grinned: "So true... and you didn't have a clue. You know the only difference between us, Jack? I went insane before you did!"

Jack said nothing, instead executing his pose: "Henshin... V3!"

Jaden wrapped the Gaia Belt around his waist and pushed the bottom button: "Henshin!"

_End Form!_

V3 and Gaia End Form now stood across from one another. Jaden stared up in surprise as the highly determined Jack took a mighty leap forward, driving his fists in as he descended. The mighty blow struck Jaden full force, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, charging forward. The two Riders grappled onto each other and wrestled with all the strength they had.

"Just like old times, eh, ol' buddy?" said Jaden. "The two of us, tussling around like a couple of schoolchildren."

"Enough of the small talk Jaden!" Jack shot back. "You've caused me and Nero nothing but problems! This is one fight that you're not running away from!"

"Oh, I don't intend to. As soon as I kill you, I plan to stick around and taunt that boy with your lifeless corpse!"

With that, Jaden suddenly jumped, pressing on Jack's arms and using that to lift himself up. The evil cyborg slammed a kick straight into Jack's face, sending him reeling backwards. Jack tried to shake off the disorientation but Jaden was already taking full advantage of the situation, moving in again and ramming with his shoulder. Jack flew backwards, landing on the grass with a dull thud.

"You really think you have what it takes to beat me, you broken-down hasbeen?" Jaden chortled. "You're a joke, Jack. Just like that boy, his friends and all the other Riders, you are pathetic and worthless!"

"While it may be true that I am aged and obviously _stupid_ as I trusted you," Jack admitted as he stood back up, "but where you are wrong is that Nero is weak and pathetic! He defeated the will of the White Lion Relinquished... and I can't wait until you are defeated by him again!"

Jaden charged again, leaping up and sending a airborne kick slamming into his enemy. Jack toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Jack fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Jaden shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Jack's arms and stop him. The pair fought for control again – but this time Jack had Jaden right where he wanted him. He suddenly let his fire fly, bursting into Jaden with a V3 Kick. The cyborg cried out in pain as the signature attack did its job, hitting him with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting him back. Jack did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target.

Jaden refused to back down. Quickly bringing out his Gaia Calibur he opened fire with a weaker variant of the Armageddon Break, the pain he inflicted on Jack only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover. Jack summoned his V3 Saber (that Demonseed Innovators created for him) and emitted a shockwave of his own, striking the ground with an earthquake heading straight for Jaden. However Jaden was fully alert, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more shots. As the two Riders met again, Jack was quick to land several hard strikes with his Saber. Jaden was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Jack's arm. Jack lashed out with his leg, sending kick after kick into Jaden's side but the cyborg refused to budge. He just took the offense as he continued to pull back on his opponent's arm. Jack eventually let out an involuntary sharp cry that let Jaden know he had the upper hand.

The pain in Jack's arm forced him to loosen his grip on his Saber, which is exactly what Jaden had wanted. A sharp kick upwards sent the V3 Saber flying out of Jack's hand, and Jaden was already moving for it. With a strong leap he caught the Saber in midair and descended back down, striking Jack with his own weapon and the Gaia Calibur at the same time. Jack stumbled back towards a tree, and Jaden saw his chance, spearing the V3 Saber forward.

Jack's agonised cry of excruciating pain was deafening as the V3 Saber pierced his shoulder, pinning him up against the tree. Jaden grinned and took the Gaia Calibur back in hand.

"You never listen, do you, Jack? I told you that your feeble powers were no match for me. In fact, I'm not going to be the only one to finish you off! Fallen, descend!" Jaden called, summoning the last three members of the Fallen to the scene. Derek, Marcus & Lois all stood by Jaden in their Fallen forms.

"Goodbye, Jack... give my regards to Nero." Jaden concluded. He held the Rider Pass over his SetTouch.

_Gaia Full Charge!_

The Fallen hit the back of their Fallen Cutters.

_Fallen: Executioner Slash!_

_Fallen: King's Decree!_

_Fallen: Queen's Final Order!_

"Now!" Jaden ordered, but suddenly, Derek stabbed Lois in the chest and booted both Gaia & Callous on the way over to Jack, freeing him from the tree. Jack was wounded, but he managed to look up at Gluttony with confusion.

"Who are you?" Jack wondered.

"Sorry, chief. Reintroductions are gonna' have to wait. My cover's been blown!" Derek chuckled a bit, letting Jack know it was his subordinate.

"Gluttony, I have passed the King's Decree... the sentence is death for treason!" Marcus raged, mourning his destroyed wife. He grabbed her Fallen Cutter and dual-wielded weapons. He wanted to attack, but Jaden stopped him.

"All in good time, Marcus. Derek, I hope you know what you're doing... because the next bad move you make, I'll make sure Marcus is there to deliver his sentence! And Jack... thank your lucky stars that you get away with a flesh wound!" Jaden concluded before he hit the teleport control and vanished with Marcus & Lois' body.

Watching them disappear, Jack & Derek detransformed. Jack immediately hit one knee, but Derek was there to help him up. Derek draped Jack's arm over his head and helped the Professor walk.

"A Fallen, huh?" Jack said.

Derek smirked: "Had to get close enough to finally conquer the only demon left in my life... and she's finally gone. Too bad about Jaden though..."

Jack let a determined smile creep up onto his face: "He will meet his destiny by someone else... Nero. That's why I lost today: I'm not meant to take out Gaia; _Nero _is. And I hope Nero realises my wish before it's too late."

---xxx---

_**A/N: And so Chapter 43 comes to a close with Nero coming up with a new catchphrase (important for a Den-O, if you've seen Decade lately), Reina defeating Azulana in the tournament, Jack vowing to defeat Jaden before the two meet and fight, Jaden almost kills Jack but Derek shows up to turn the tables and kill Lois! So, quickie chapter again. Wicked.**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Phoenix's match in the tournament is against MONARCH/Stronger while Jessie, Hao & Travis team up in 3-on-3 action against Caucasus, Hercus & Ketaros, Chazz returns but finds himself struggling with his nature as a human clone, Nero finds out about Jack's battle with Jaden and is not very pleased by what he hears! Waking Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"You're dead, Wingblade!"_

_"I'm in a league of my own. And you'd never guess I could actually care less for my _own _dorm!"_

_"You're going down... along with the rest of the pathetic new freshmen. And Augen. He'll follow and I'll take my rightful place as the champion of this Academy!"_

_Nobuya attached a buckle much like the Decadriver to his waist, only this one had a yellow insignia on the buckle and looked more like Diend's belt. Nobuya opened the buckle and pulled a card from his version of the RideBooker, the MakaiBooker. Nobuya placed the card in the buckle._

_"Henshin!"_

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

_His transformation was a combination of both Decade & Diend. The suit holograms crashed into him to form the suit and his visor lit up to complete the transformation. Nobuya had become..._

_"You pathetic Blade dorm scum... stay out of my sight!"_

_Kamen Rider __Makai, the Academy's version of Decade__._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Decade Sanjou!"_

_"Momo, get out of Anakin!"_

_"It's no longer the academy... time to take the kid gloves off, chief!"_

_"The Undone have risen!"_

_"You think you have what it takes to go head-to-head with the Brotherhood?"_

_"We'll see."_

_"Ore... Cho Sanjou! Geemu No Jikanda!"_

_I'm here now  
I'm doing the best I can  
Where are you now?  
Did your dreams come true?  
Here we go_

Get out, Get out  
SPARKING  
Get out  
SPARKING

What does the word "peace" mean?  
There should only be a smiling face?  
Answer me, reticent God  
But the sun rises again  
When will that time return?  
Swear you won't give up

Break out  
Everything day by day  
Freak out  
Anything step by step  
Live the Sin and Let me know Live the Sin  
Break down  
Make my story  
Get down  
Make our history  
My Heartbeat gonna be faster  
Shout, Shout, Shout, Shout Soul

Destiny or deadly  
I don't care which ones walking this way  
They're nothing together  
What if I go back to zero?

Get power of infinity  
All meen together make one man at the time of an important decision  
Please do not lose your vision  
You're the one. Show me only your dance in earnest  
Even if wrapped in darkness  
Light is beyond the horizon

SPARKING  
Believe your own energy  
SUPER KING  
Get by my hands  
SPARKING  
Now, Open your wing  
SUPER KING  
You can do it  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Take it to the top of the world  
SPARKING!!

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	44. The Tournament Continues

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 44: The Tournament Continues.**

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next battle will be contested under 3-on-3 rules, meaning the winning team all advance and the losers are all disqualified. It shall be Kamen Riders Caucasus, Hercus and Ketaros..."

Kazuma and his thugs stood up, ready for a fight.

Takato: "...against Kamen Riders Delta, Shadowmoon and Agito!"

Travis, Jessie & Hao walked out onto the field, as did Kazuma, Oda & Yamato. Travis strapped the Delta Driver to his waist. Jessie summoned the Shadowmoon Kingstone. Hao summoned the Agito Alter Ring. The Kabutech Zecters flew into their respective positions on Kazuma, Oda & Yamato's wrists.

Takato: "Begin!"

The horn sounded.

"Henshin!"

_Standing By! Complete!_

_HENSHIN!_

_Change Beetle!_

Both teams split up and paired off. Hao rumbled with Oda, Jessie took on Yamato and Travis got Kazuma one-on-one. Travis & Kazuma traded blaster bolts from the Delta Gun and the ZECT Kunai Gun as they charged for one another before they traded the weapons for brawling when they met at the middle.

Travis kicked Kazuma in the midsection and jumped using Kazuma's chest as a springboard. He drew the Delta Gun again, and shot at Kazuma repeatedly as he descended down. Before he hit the ground, Travis wrapped his legs around Kazuma's neck and then backflipped, sending Kazuma flying onto his back. Kazuma got up in anger and violently twisted the Caucasus Zecter 180 degrees.

_Rider Beat!_

With Kunai Gun in hand, Kazuma went for the Rider Beat and grinded the blade against Travis' chest. Travis withdrew his weapon and brought it up to his mouthguard.

"Check!"

_Exceed Charge!_

Travis shot at Kazuma's chest, the dimensional spike causing distance between the two opponents. Travis took to the air again and bashed into Kazuma with the Lucifer's Hammer. Kazuma was not out however, causing Travis to try for a new tactic.

"3, 3, 3..." Travis said to the Delta Blaster unit.

_Standing By!_

Travis hooked the Delta Phone in.

_Awakening!_

Travis form-changed to Delta's Blaster Form. He twisted out the unit into blade mode and wailed into Kazuma at high speeds. Travis kicked the thuggish gang leader in the chest twice before roundhouse slashing him.

"Check!"

_Exceed Charge!_

The blade of the Delta Blaster enlarged in the air and Kazuma could do nothing as Travis sliced through him like butter. Kazuma dropped to the ground in defeat as the Caucasus Zecter flew away.

Hao had a hard time dealing with the brutality that Oda brought to battle. Repeated shot after shot from the ZECT Kunai in Axe mode rained down upon the Emperor's Fist student hard. Hao backflipped to get away, but Oda just clocked up and attacked him again, this time at high speeds. As the Clock Up ended, Hao got to his feet and summoned the extra horns on his helmet, preparing for the Rider Kick. The Agito symbol under him converged to his kicking leg before Hao jumped.

_Clock Up!_

Oda disappeared into the speed of light and Hao crunched into the ground. Oda clocked over and booted Hao in the head as he stopped. Oda twisted the Hercus Zecter.

_Rider Beat!_

Oda charged in with the Kunai Axe and went for his signature attack, but Hao summoned the Burning Alter Ring and slapped the side pads. A fireball negated Oda's onslaught, and Hao had assumed Burning Form, wielding the Shining Caliber in Dual mode. Oda tried for the Rider Beat again, but he was no match for the brutal power of Burning Form. Hao used his weapon to effortlessly send Oda flying.

"Emperor's Fist! Way of the Agito: Burning Bomber!"

Hao leapt into the air, the Shining Caliber ablaze, and came crashing down upon Oda with all his might in Burning Form's signature weapon attack. Oda fell to the ground immediately, and the Hercus Zecter flew away from his defeated body.

Jessie & Yamato were a little more forgiving than their teammates, but that was not by much. Both were determined to win. Jessie kicked Yamato on both sides and then tried to sweep the brains of Kazuma's operation, but Yamato backflipped over and booted Jessie full-on in the chest. Jessie slid across the ground. As he tried to get up, Yamato clocked up and used the speed of light to ensure Jessie stayed on the floor.

_Clock Over!_

Yamato reappeared to the naked eye and equipped himself with the Kunai Gun. Jessie struggled to get up while Yamato tried to strike from behind. However, Jessie blocked the blow with the Sword of Eternal Night and the Wolf King Saber. With a Rider Cutting-like clamp, Jessie smashed the Kunai into two pieces.

"Wolf King Henshin RX!"

RX Arch-Angel Form flashed before Jessie evolved to his ultimate form, RX Wolf King Form.

"Ore no hissatsu waza... Shadow Rider Slash!" Jessie commanded, both of his swords ablaze. He rushed in and swiped at Yamato with a swift double strike. Yamato hit the ground and the Ketaros Zecter flew away.

Takato announced: "Here are your winners of this 3-on-3 battle, KAMEN RIDERS DELTA BLASTER FORM, AGITO BURNING FORM AND SHADOWMOON RX WOLF KING FORM!"

Travis, Jessie & Hao all regrouped, touching fists in congratulations for one another. They turned to the trio of thugs.

"That's what you get for teaming up with a scumbag like Stryder!" Travis yelled. Kazuma was quick to gather his troops and get away fast.

---xxx---

"Sempai, what happened to you?" Nero asked, noticing the bumps, bruises and scrapes Jack had obtained.

"I went looking for Jaden." Jack replied simply.

Nero was confused: "Wait, what?! You went to fight Jaden _alone_?!"

"Nero, calm down. He's caused us both problems and I just wanted to find out why... why he used me for all those years. I didn't get a definite answer except that he enjoyed giving me the slip." Jack responded again.

"What if you had been killed?!" Nero continued.

Derek put a hand up: "I wouldn't have let it happen."

"How? You're not even a Rider!" Nero said.

"Because... he's an undercover Fallen." Jack answered. Nero then went wide-eyed.

"Great. We have an undercover Fallen on our side, who's chopped us all up, shot at us and tried to execute us more than once." Nero raged in sarcasm.

"Consequences of keeping up appearances. I'll take full responsibility for that, Nero, but Gaia shall get his. You have my word." Jack explained.

Nero turned to walk away: "Not from you, not from Derek and damn sure not from my friends... Gaia is _mine_. The pain and suffering he's caused me and everyone else is something _I _will avenge. I defeated him once and I'll do it again!"

As Nero walked out of the office, Derek patted Jack on the shoulder: "Looks like the superstar heard your wish loud and clear, Professor."

Jack nodded: "He'll fulfil it. That's just who Nero is."

---xxx---

Takato took centre-stage once more before the next battle began: "We have another great battle for you today, fans... Kamen Rider Kiva, by the luck of the draw, will face Kamen Rider Stronger! Riders, begin!"

_Bite!_

"Henshin!" Phoenix & MONARCH yelled at the same time, standing across from each other.

Kiva & Stronger charged into their fight at the sound of the horn. Phoenix jumped over and dodged the cyborg at every turn, getting some kicks in from his chained-up boot along the way. Phoenix aimed a kick. MONARCH's body was resistant to attack, allowing himself a free shot at Phoenix with a swing of his fist.

Phoenix went down hard, but wouldn't let one shot stop him. He leapt up to a platform and took hold of the mounted turret. MONARCH ran all over the battleground to dodge the high-powered blasts. MONARCH jumped to the barricade and ran across it. When he reached the barricade near the cheapseats, MONARCH leapt right into Phoenix, sending them both flying off the platform.

Standing up to face one another again, Phoenix pulled out all three Form Fuestles.

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

"Charge Up!"

Phoenix unchained into Dogabaki Form and MONARCH assumed Stronger's Charge Up Form. With the Dogga Hammer, Phoenix charged in and clashed with his opponent. They remained evenly matched as Phoenix equipped himself with both the Basshaa Magnum and the Garuru Saber while MONARCH prepared for his finisher, the Cho-Denji Drill Kick.

MONARCH leapt into the air with his devastating kick, coming crashing down upon Phoenix with it. Phoenix vainly tried to blast MONARCH on the way down until he hit MONARCH's boot, which sent him to the ground. Phoenix put his boot forward and crossed his arms.

_Wake Up!_

The Hell's Gate on Phoenix's boot opened and he hit the DoGaBaKi Darkness Moon Break, which sent MONARCH back into the air. The boot sealed back up as MONARCH gingerly got to his feet. Phoenix pulled out the Tatsulot Fuestle.

_Tatsulot!_

"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot greeted, as he broke the chains on Kiva's shoulders. Tatsulot circled Phoenix for a while and then attached to the wrist brace.

_Henshin!_

Golden bats made of light changed his armour into DoGaBaKi Emperor Form. With a swipe of his fire-powered fist, Phoenix completed the transformation. He jumped for the turrets again, but MONARCH responded by thrusting his blazing fist forward, sending an electrical bolt at Phoenix,who fell right off the platform and left himself wide open for MONARCH to strike at him again. And strike MONARCH did, blasting his opponent with high-powered energy punches repeatedly. Phoenix rolled across the ground and pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Garuru Fever!_

The Garuru Saber was summoned to the battle and connected with Tatsulot to become a dual-bladed sword of flames. The battle resumed immediately, with Phoenix taking the advantage. The feral rage of the Garuru Saber was channelled into each and every blow. Phoenix decided to switch it up a bit.

_Basshaa Fever!_

The Basshaa Magnum replaced the Garuru Saber. But even that wasn't working, as MONARCH's attacks broke through the long range. Phoenix found himself outclassed at whatever he did, even with the high-powered Dogga Hammer. Phoenix ended up easy pickings. MONARCH charged up for his Stronger DenKick, but Phoenix wouldn't be beaten that easily. He got right back up and pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

"Pull it again!" Tatsulot suggested. Phoenix pulled it about three more times. The Wake Up Fuestle's tune played, and Phoenix found his body twist out. Phoenix changed into a dragon-like creature. This was Kiva's Flight Style.

On the sidelines, Taryse was stunned: "I'm marrying a _dragon_?!"

Nero smiled: "Could be worse... you could be marrying a _lion_."

MONARCH hadn't been ready for Flight Style and he paid for it. Phoenix soared in and grabbed MONARCH by the arms. Phoenix flew the cyborg all around the arena, ascended further into the air and then swooped down. He crushed MONARCH into the floor, which left an imprint of the Kiva insignia. Flight Style flew back a bit and then reverted to Kiva. Stronger changed back into MONARCH in short order.

Takato: "The winner of this battle, KAMEN RIDER KIVA DOGABAKI EMPEROR FORM!"

Phoenix walked back to his friends, but Taryse was weary.

"Um, hi, babe?" Phoenix said. Slowly, Taryse took his hand.

"Sorry, Chad... just a little freaked by you turning into a dragon-thing, that's all." Taryse replied.

Phoenix sighed: "You aren't the only one. What the hell was that, Tatsulot?!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: And so Chapter 44 comes to a close with Travis, Hao & Jessie triumphing over the Kabutech Riders, Nero is none too happy after finding out about Jack & Derek's interaction with Jaden/Gaia before he vows to defeat the villanous cyborg and Phoenix uses Flight Style to overcome MONARCH! Just as a side note to all my readers: these last couple of chapters have been kind of short, I know. Future chapters will make up for this I promise you. And another thing, some people keep asking for OCs to be put in the story but I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not taking anymore as we're too far into it. But check back for my future projects and how OCs can be featured in those!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: Nero faces off with Teruo Kiba/Ohja in the make or break match, Zane fights in Ray's place against Korsen Korajo/Psyga and after a long day, Jack and his aides whittle down the lineup to the final sixteen! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"That place is huge."_

_"Owned."_

_"Dude... I finally got it done. The Vent Deck I was working on."_

_Dax thrust the Gargo Vent Deck out in front of him. The V-Buckle attached to his waist. Dax threw his free fist to the side_

_"Henshin!"_

_Dax slid the deck in. __The suit reflections all crashed into him. Dax had become..._

_Final Vent!_

_"Nice to meet you, Gargonix."_

_"Gargo. Sounds good to me."_

_Kamen Rider __Gargo__._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Ore... Cho Sanjou! Geemu No Jikanda!"_

_"The twilight has led to this! No Brotherhood can measure up to the twilight!"_

_"Just like old times, hey, buddy?"_

_"One more time... let's Wake Up Fever these bastards, honey!"_

_Charge And Up!_

_I'm here now  
I'm doing the best I can  
Where are you now?  
Did your dreams come true?  
Here we go_

_Get out, Get out  
SPARKING  
Get out  
SPARKING_

_What does the word "peace" mean?  
There should only be a smiling face?  
Answer me, reticent God  
But the sun rises again  
When will that time return?  
Swear you won't give up_

_Break out  
Everything day by day  
Freak out  
Anything step by step  
Live the Sin and Let me know Live the Sin  
Break down  
Make my story  
Get down  
Make our history  
My Heartbeat gonna be faster  
Shout, Shout, Shout, Shout Soul_

_Destiny or deadly  
I don't care which ones walking this way  
They're nothing together  
What if I go back to zero?_

_Get power of infinity  
All meen together make one man at the time of an important decision  
Please do not lose your vision  
You're the one. Show me only your dance in earnest  
Even if wrapped in darkness  
Light is beyond the horizon_

_SPARKING  
Believe your own energy  
SUPER KING  
Get by my hands  
SPARKING  
Now, Open your wing  
SUPER KING  
You can do it  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Take it to the top of the world  
SPARKING!!_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	45. The Final Sixteen

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 45: The Final Sixteen.**

Takato took centre-stage once more to announce another match, having pulled an imitation IXA Knuckle & Psyga Driver: "We have another great battle for you today, fans... Kamen Rider IXA, by the luck of the draw, will face Kamen Rider Psyga!"

"Blazer-san... this is for you." Zane vowed, taking the IXA Belt in hand before he approached Korsen Korajo on the battlefield.

"It's showtime!" Korajo taunted, making a cut-throat signal with his thumb.

Zane responded: _"Sono inochi... Kami ni kaeshinasai!"_

Takato: "Riders, begin!"

_Ready!_

_Standing By!_

"Henshin!" They both yelled.

_Fist On!_

_Complete!_

Psyga assumed his battle stance, as did IXA. The bell rung to signify the beginning of the contest. With a determined cry, Korajo leapt through the air, his jetpack cannons aimed as he fired all the way forward. As he neared Zane, he pushed himself off of Zane's shoulders and moved into a somersault before landing on the ground and turning back round to face his opponent.

_Michi no Sonzai Tomerarenai Kono Shunkan mo Mata..._

_Tsuminaki Koe ga Kesarete Yuku..._

Korajo advanced again. Raising his cannons again, Korajo fired off a few more shots, but they did nothing to harm Zane, who just smirked in response. Moving in close, Korajo began to exchange blows with his opponent, putting his martial arts skills to good use. As Zane swiped his IXA Calibur sideways, Korajo quickly ducked underneath before leaping up and landing a strong kick to the side.

_Itami to Ikari Soshite Chikai Fuzawashii no wa Dare?_

_Unmei wo Matsu Shiroi Senshi..._

_Erabareshi Mono! Dake ga Teni Suru POWER! Rekishi wo Tsunaide!_

Zane staggered back slightly but stood his ground. Firing from the IXA Calibur in gun mode, he blasted Korajo to the ground. Korajo was quick to return to his feet, however, and leapt up again, somersaulting into a rapidly spinning corkscrew kick with cannon shots as extra-added flavour. This attack had more effect and Zane stumbled back. Refusing to let Psyga get the better of him though, he quickly used his speed to take advantage.

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Akogareta! Aoi Sora e to Todoku Koto Shinjite!_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Todoku made! Subete wo Gisei ni Shite mo ii!_

_Minareta Keshiki! Magireru Kiki! Nerawarete Iru no wa..._

_Musabetsu YOUR LIFE Kakegae no nai..._

_Kokoro ga Sakebu Yonderu WHO'S NEXT? Tachiagaru no wa Dare..._

_Mayoi wo Suteta Shiroi Senshi..._

The two opponents recovered for another round. Korajo charged again, and as he jumped up, Zane prepared for Psyga to slam a kick in his chest. However, this was not Korajo's intention. Slam his feet into Zane's chest he did, but he actually did this to catch him offguard. Instead Korajo used his legs to push back off his chest and flip around in the air.

_Jibun Ijo no Tsuyosa Motomete Ima Hashiridasu Mirai e!_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Kumori Naki! Aoi Sora Torimodosu Koto Yume Mite!_

_REACH FOR THE SKY ! Te wo Nobasu ! Donna ni Kizutsuita Toshite mo..._

Now with his arms facing Zane, as Korajo fell to the ground he made a quick snatch for the IXA Knuckle. Zane realised what Korajo was doing at the last minute, quickly grabbing him and throwing him onto his back hard. He then re-converted the IXA Calibur back to sword mode and stabbed it in the ground before he pulled the Knuckle Fuestle. Zane activated it.

_IXA Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Zane pulled back and thrust forward, sending the Broken Fang at Zeronos. But Korajo just responded by flying away.

_Jidai wa Kawatte mo! Rishi wa Uketsukarete!_

_Negai wa, Dokoe, Mukau? IN THE MAZE!_

"Blazer-san... lend me your strength." Zane said calmly, retrieving the IXA Riser from his mouthpiece. He dialled 1-9-3-ENTER.

_Rising!_

Zane became Rising IXA and the battle was back on. Korajo dropped the jetpack and withdrew his Tonfas. Wasting no time, Korajo charged, wielding the weapons. Zane raised his IXA Calibur in defence, his weapon clanging against Psyga. Korajo remained calm and focused, swiftly ducking low and slashing the Tonfa straight across Zane's midsection.

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Akogareta! Aoi Sora e to Todoku Koto Shinjite!_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Todoku made! Subete wo Gisei ni Shite mo ii!_

The weapon seemed to be having reasonable effect on the Aozora operative, who involuntarily reeled back from the attack. Now growing slightly more annoyed, he sent forth some shots from his guns that blasted Psyga and succeeded in knocking him to the ground. Not allowing his opponent a chance to recover, Zane then activated the Calibur Fuestle, bolts of electricity immediately striking the crimson blade and charging it up for the powerful finishing attack.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

Zane thrust the sword forward, the wave slashing into the chest of Psyga, propelling him through the air and landing with a hard thud. Korajo let out a groggy moan as he tried to shake off the pain. He wouldn't recover.

_WHO CAN CONTROL? WHITE JUSTICE: THE INDIVIDUAL-SYSTEM!_

"IXA... BAKUGEN!" Zane yelled, activating the Riser Fuestle. Energy powered the barrel of the IXA Riser as Zane pointed it towards Korajo, unleashing the Final Rising Blast with a level of ferocity that Ray himself would've been proud of. Korajo was engulfed by the fireball, but found no way to defend against it. He was shot back and the Psyga Driver flung from his waist, changing him back to human form.

Takato: "The winner of this battle, KAMEN RIDER RISING IXA!"

"Blazer-san... thank you for your strength." Zane whispered to himself as he unhooked the IXA Knuckle from his waist.

---xxx---

"Nice one, Zane. I'm sure Ray'd be proud." Nero commented, shaking Zane's hand.

"I'm sure he would. Good luck out there, Nero. Whoever faces you has got a tall order on their hands." Zane replied. Nero nodded in thanks, pulling the Rider Pass from his pocket.

Takato: "Rider fans, I hope you've all been enjoying the evening so far. _Tournament Kamen Rider _would like to thank you for cheering us on for the past few months! We hope you can all make it when we present the 16-Rider elimination bracket competition in Detroit and then at Saagen Town, for the finals between the two top Riders! Our next tournament match is bound to set this crowd on fire because the superstar is in action! KAMEN RIDER DEN-O shall be going one-on-one with KAMEN RIDER OHJA! This battle will be decided in the Ocean Hazard Arena!"

The crowd roared and stood on their feet in support of Nero, who arrived on the battlefield the same time as Teruo Kiba did.

"You're the punk Architect had a hard time trying to kill." Teruo recognised.

Nero shot back: "And you're the idiot who sided with him."

Takato: "Riders, begin!"

"Henshin!"

_Sword Form!_

_Sword Vent!_

Nero & Teruo watched as ascending platforms appeared above them and the battleground within the barriers began to flood with water below them. Nero jumped up to the first platform with Teruo following closely. The water continued to rise until it hit the bottom of the first platform. Nero decided to go up even higher, prompting Teruo to follow.

Nero glanced at the water. When he turned his head up again, he was met by a sadistic backhanded punch from Teruo. Nero retaliated with a slash from the DenGasher. Nero kept on the attack with a lunging stab, but Teruo calmly stepped to the side and violently shoved Nero, causing Nero to fall down a level. Nero reached for his Rider Pass and initiated the Full Charge, causing energy to crackle to the blade of his weapon.

_Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissa..." Nero began, but Teruo jumped down, rolled forward and kicked Nero's DenGasher away. It fell into the water.

"Damn!" Nero thought out loud before he was struck by Teruo's Veno Saber, his Sword Vent. He tried to block the slashes, but it was useless. Teruo's Sword Vent was just too strong for him. Teruo thrust out his right foot, booting Nero backwards to the edge of the platform.

"Feed my Mirror Monsters!" Teruo mocked, drawing an Advent Card.

_Unite Vent!_

Venosnaker, Evildiver and Metalgelas jumped out of the water, merging into the large composite monster Genocider. While Nero was distracted by this, Teruo took the opportunity to slash at Nero repeatedly. Nero landed over by Genocider, who grabbed Nero by his throat and tossed him down back into Teruo's waiting blade. While on the ground, Nero pushed the blue button.

_Rod Form!_

"Omae... boku ni tsuraratemiru?" Nero asked in classic Urataros fashion. Teruo for Nero again. Nero reconstructed the DenGasher to a straight formation before it extended into its Rod mode. Teruo slashed for Nero, but missed, instead receiving a rod shot to the gut. Nero then executed a roundhouse kick, a punch and a headbutt in that order, sending Teruo sailing into Genocider. Teruo used another card.

_Copy Vent!_

Teruo discarded the Veno Saber and gripped a copy of Nero's DenGasher. Teruo smirked and traded Rod shots with Nero, neither Rider able to get the upper hand. Teruo changed his copy to its Axe mode and caught Nero offguard. Nero pulled out the Climax K-Taros and attached it to the Den-O Belt, summoning the DenKamen Sword to his hand.

He pushed the Rider Pass into the sword: "Henshin."

_Liner Form!_

Nero's suit changed into red and assumed Liner Form. Nero pulled the lever on the DenKamen Sword three times.

_Ryuu Gun!_

Nero took his breakdancing stance and danced all around Teruo's attacks, further frustrating the cyborg. Using the DenKamen Sword like a gun, Nero sideflipped and shot at Teruo on the way over. Nero then took a handstand and shot again. Nero sideflipped and took one last shot, which shoved Teruo into Genocider. He pulled the lever twice more.

_Ikutsu mo no dekigoto ga boku wo_

_Kaeta to shite_

_Eien ni kaerarenai mono_

_(Yeah) In my Soul_

_Doushitemo yannakya nannai_

_Tatoe kizutsuita to shite_

_Boku ni dekiru koto wo ima_

_You can do it! Real-Action_

_Osorezu ni mae mite susume_

_You can make it! Real-Action_

_Kakenukeru rainaa mitai_

_You can do it! Real-Action_

_Toki wo koeru tsuyoku naru susume_

_You can make it! Real-Action_

_Kono saki ni nani ga matte 'ru ka_

_Tashikameru tame Real-Action_

_Ura Rod!_

The Rod Form mask came to the top of the sword and Nero took his Rod Form fighting stance. This irritated the destructive Teruo, who couldn't get a shot in edgewise. He angrily swung the copy DenGasher around, but Nero backflipped, effectively dodging the attack. Teruo changed the DenGasher to sword mode and picked up his Veno Saber, dual-wielding swords. But not even that could deter Nero, who jumped over the two blades and then frontflipped to the top level again. Teruo used Genocider to follow Nero. Teruo took out two cards.

_Split Vent!_

_Strike Vent!_

The first effectively split Genocider back into its three materials and the second summoned Gai's Metal Horn gauntlet to Teruo's fist. Nero responded by using the DenKamen Sword as a fishing rod and pulled the Metal Horn to his own fist. Nero threw the gauntlet in the air and batted it with the DenKamen Sword into Teruo, using his weapon as a baseball bat. Teruo took out another card while Nero pulled the lever.

_Dare datte kawari wa inai yo_

_You're the only one_

_Nani hitotsu wasuretaku nai yo_

_Sukoshi nigai omoide mo_

_Boku ni okotta subete wo_

_You can do it! Real-Action_

_Hitori ja nai shinjite susume_

_You can make it! Real-Action_

_Minna iru rainaa mitai_

_You can do it! Real-Action_

_Owari no nai tabi no susume_

_You can make it! Real-Action_

_Boku-ra nara doko made mo ikeru sa_

_Shinjitai kara Real-Action_

_Swing Vent!_

_Kin Axe!_

Teruo summoned Raia's Evil Whip. Nero thrust the DenKamen Sword forward in a series of power attacks. Nero cracked his head to the side with his fist and then hit Teruo with a strong sweep kick. Teruo used the Whip in a rage and retrieved the Metal Horn before he took out a card with Gai's insignia on it.

_Final Vent!_

Using Metalgelas, Teruo charged at Nero with the Metal Horn in the Heavy Pressure attack. Nero spun through the air to dodge it and pulled the lever twice while he was at it.

_Momo Sword!_

Teruo hopped off of Metalgelas, angry he hadn't done enough damage. He retrieved the Veno Saber with the Evil Whip. A sword fight once again ensued, dragging onto the lower level, where Venosnaker was waiting to protect its master. Teruo pulled another card, this one bearing his own symbol.

_Final Vent!_

Venosnaker vaulted Teruo towards Nero with the Veno Crash. Nero used the DenKamen Sword to defend and pushed the lever in hard.

_Ura Rod! Kin Axe! Ryuu Gun! Momo Sword!_

"Ore no hissatsu waza... DENSHA GIRI!" Nero yelled. His energised blade broke through the repeating scissors kick attack as Nero sliced into Teruo's side. Teruo was sent flying into Venosnaker and they tumbled into the water below. Nero looked out, and saw Teruo in human appearance, clutching his Ohja Vent Deck as he floated.

_Jikan no reeru kizamu shunkan-goto ni_

_Kakegae no nai omoi sorezore ni aru_

_Hitotsu hitotsu no deai kasanete, soshite_

_Boku-rashii tsuyosa wo sagashitsuzukeru yo_

_You can do it! Real-Action_

_Osorezu ni mae mite susume_

_You can make it! Real-Action_

_Kakenukeru rainaa mitai_

_I can do it! Real-Action_

_Toki wo koe tsuyoku naru susume_

_We can make it! Real-Action_

_Kono saki ni nani ga matte 'ru ka_

_Tashikameru tame Real-Action_

Takato: "Here is your winner... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O LINER FORM!"

_"That's that over and done with."_ Nero thought to himself as he looked to the crowd. They were cheering him like crazy. Chants of 'Ore Sanjou' were rife. Nero acknowledged them by pumping his fist into the air.

---xxx---

After a long hard day of Riders duelling and special battles that saw Riders eliminated left, right and centre, Takato took centre-stage once more after the battle between Leangle & Hibiki had finished.

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, Riders one and all, it is now time to announce the sixteen finalists who will be competing in our bracket-style elimination competition in Detroit. While it is hard on a personal level to not read the names of some phenomenal Riders who have provided us with some great memories in this tournament this past year, not everyone can win and the show must go on. So, our finalists are..."

"KAMEN RIDER LEANGLE!"

Phoenix looked over at Randall, who stepped forward with the Leangle Buckle in his palm.

"KAMEN RIDER KABUTO!"

Hao looked on as Sky stepped forward, the Kabuto Zecter buzzing around him.

"KAMEN RIDER KUUGA!"

Hao's face let a smile appear as Reina stepped forward.

"KAMEN RIDER KIVA!"

Phoenix stepped forward and pumped his fist, following by Kivat & Tatsulot.

"KAMEN RIDER KAIXA!"

Byakayu Kyrosai appeared with the Kaixa Belt in hand.

"KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!"

Isild & Deneb stepped forward.

"KAMEN RIDER GATACK!"

Spike followed them, with the Gatack Zecter buzzing above him.

"KAMEN RIDER IXA!"

Zane stepped forward with the IXA Belt in hand.

"KAMEN RIDER FEMME!"

Taryse joined her fiance in front of the crowd.

"KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!"

Anakin patted his brother Jessie on the back as Jessie ran out.

"KAMEN RIDER RYUGA!"

Long Ryusei appeared, followed closely by Dragblacker.

"KAMEN RIDER ZETSU-O!"

Nero was happy that Akachi was back in the game, as the J-MDF officer held up the Zetsu-O Belt before the crowd.

"KAMEN RIDER AGITO!"

Hao followed after his friends.

"KAMEN RIDER REY!"

Mirch Dosgan and ReyKivat appeared.

"KAMEN RIDER DELTA!"

Travis took a swig of water and then ran out.

"And finally... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!"

This drew the loudest cheer from the crowd. Nero stood up from the bench he sat on and walked to the centre, while he communicated with the Taros.

_"Nero-chan! I knew you'd make it!"_

"Thanks, Ryuutaros."

_"Their support could make you cry."_

"Just a bit, huh, Kintaros?"

_"They were reeled in easily. Do us all proud and stand on top of that mountain of Riders."_

"I'll try, Urataros."

_"Nerotaros, geemu no jikanda!"_

"Yeah..." Nero muttered to himself as he stopped in the centre. "It's game time."

---xxx---

_**A/N: And so Chapter 45 comes to a close as we find out who has qualified for the final sixteen brackets competition! So, Zane uses IXA in Ray Blazer's absence to defeat Korsen Korajo/Kamen Rider Psyga while referencing his boss at the Aozora, Keisuke Nago. And then Nero defeats Teruo Kiba in Liner Form before the final sixteen are announced! Simple as that!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The gang arrives in Detroit, Michigan to begin the final sixteen brackets competition, but while the tournament continues on, Jack is forced to send Anakin & Jarek into action against Jaden, who threatens to throw the competition into disarray! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"No, you won't."_

_"Stealing is against the Kabuto dorm's code... and the entire Academy's, for that matter. Return what you stole, or I'm going to be forced to take them back from you."_

_"Fine. Dogmott!"_

_The mechanical hound leapt up and transformed into the Yaibuckle, with the buckle portion located at Puppy's left side. He pulled out what looked to be the silver hilt of a samurai sword._

_"Henshin!"_

_Puppy connected the hilt to the slot on the buckle, moved the buckle to the middle of his waist and cracked out the hilt, with a long blade attached. Puppy had become..._

_Yaiva Mark Two, activate!_

_"Give me back the stuff... and I'll tell Professor Rally nothing of this."_

_Kamen Rider __Yaiva__._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Ore... Cho Sanjou! Geemu No Jikanda!"_

_"The Brotherhood is just one faction of many Riders... you have no idea how many factions are being formed!"_

_"Undone?"_

_"Sometimes I feel as though I miss the Academy, YuKivat... but this is exciting! I'm standing side-by-side with my hero!"_

_Final Attack Ride: Decade!_

_"I've been thinking about it since yesterday, but I still didn't understand. I just thought... I want to stop the Brotherhood from infesting the world... I think it might hurt you very much, but I still want to stop them. If it's wrong, then I don't want to be right. They stole our parents away from us. I wanted to destroy them. That's what my wish was, Den-O." _

_"Come on then, you have to live to fulfil that wish! If you die... it's over!" _

_"I know that. You have to live as long as you can." _

_"No, no _YOU_ have to live!"_

_"I've gone as far as I can... but you can go further... you are the light..."_

_"Don't die! Don't DIE!"_

_Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_

_Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho_

_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! _

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! _

_Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo_

_Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku_

_Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands_

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_

_Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax_

_Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake_

_Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! _

_Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru_

_Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara_

_Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind_

_Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride_

_Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax_

_Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu_

_Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump!_

_Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka_

_Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete_

_Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora_

_Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa_

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_

_Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax_

_Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake_

_Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	46. The Final Journey Begins

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 46: The Final Journey Begins.**

"Ahh! Gotta' love the sweet smell of the Motor City!" Anakin said as he stood by the DMax Arena, which was going to be used for the 16-Rider tournament brackets.

"Makes me rather want to throw up, quite frankly." Jarek replied in his sarcastic British accent, which drew an amused squeak from Sagark.

"So... why is Jack having us on standby?" Anakin asked.

Jarek groaned: "He's got a hunch that the sixteen finalists won't be flying here alone... Gaia'll probably follow and start causing more problems for Nero. There's a very big probability that Nero draws Phoenix in the opening matches today."

"Or Jessie. Or Hao or Taryse. There's loads of combinations. Speaking of which... I hope Bro wins his match." Anakin replied.

"Likewise for Phoenix, but they can't all win. That's the kicker about something like this." Jarek concluded.

"I guess you're right... hey! Do you see that?" Anakin said, pointing to the sky.

"Bullet train in the sky? It looks like that DenLiner thing Phoenix babbles on about." Jarek replied.

Anakin shook his head: "That thing was red and white... this thing is black and crimson. Gaia's colours."

Jarek turned to his assigned partner for the day: "What's say we follow it? We might be led to Gaia."

With a grin, Anakin nodded and the two set out to follow the dark bullet train. They chased it all the way into the woods, but the train's conductor let them know he didn't appreciate being followed, using the train's massive cannon car to fire an Armageddon Break-like attack. This pretty much proved their guess correct, as the vile-tongued cyborg stepped off.

"Hey, boys... mind if I butt in?" Jaden taunted the downed Anakin & Jarek.

"You ain't going any further, Gaia! We won't let you!" Anakin declared, readying the Decadriver on his waist. The belt expanded and the RideBooker appeared.

"The King's Decree has been given... death!" Jarek followed, allowing Sagark to attach to his waist.

Jaden smirked as he wrapped the Gaia Belt around his waist: "One way or the other... I will destroy that boy!"

"Henshin!" Anakin called, placing the Decade card in the buckle and twisting it shut.

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

"Henshin!" Jarek called, placing the Jacorder in the slot on Sagark before cracking it out.

_Henshin!_

"Henshin! Gaia Execute!" Jaden finished, passing the crimson Gaia Pass over his dark SetTouch.

_End Form!_

Everyone transformed into their Rider forms immediately and Jaden was on the attack with his armblades, striking Jarek once in the chest before rebounding into Anakin. Jarek swung back with the Jacorder and then forwards, binding Gaia's armblade. With this distraction, Anakin used another card.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

Anakin converted the RideBooker to Gun mode and tried to rapid fire at Jaden, but Jaden swung forward and launched Jarek right into the path of the shots.

---xxx---

"We're all in this together, guys... remember, if we draw each other in the brackets, just carry on like you usually do. But we're still friends, whatever happens." Nero explained. They were travelling in the DenLiner.

Momotaros took a sip of his coffee and turned to Nero: "Go out there and show 'em why your name is Den-O, Nerotaros!"

Nero nodded enthusiastically. Taryse's Rider PDA just beeped and she switched it on to see the face of Jack Ryker appear.

_"Afternoon, tournament finalists. I hope you're all doing well on the journey to Detroit's DMax Arena, where the official brackets tournament shall begin. I'd like to ensure all my participants a safe journey, which is why my Riders are on the lookout for potential trouble. Now that's out of the way, I want to tell you a little more about the upcoming final event that is being broadcasted worldwide. First off, I have sent invitations to a few near-finalists to compete in special attractions at the event, so not all Riders shall end their adventure on a sour note. Secondly, the final tournament match is the best two out of three wins. This is so there is a fair and decisive winner. The winner shall earn his trophy, prize money and the chance to defend their crown in whatever challenges befall them post-tournament. I wish you all a safe journey from here on out... and hope to see you all in Detroit!"_

Taryse switched off the PDA.

"Okay, crunch time, guys. We can't all win... but as Nero said, we're still friends no matter how many of us fight against each other today. You in it to win it?" Phoenix cheered. Everyone put their hands in the centre.

"Let's ride." Nero concluded.

---xxx---

_Gaia Full Charge!_

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

Jaden took the Gaia Calibur in hand and slammed it on the ground, sending a seismic shockwave at the two Riders.

_Attack Ride: Clock Up!_

Anakin grabbed Jarek's arm and they used the speed of light to dodge the attack. Anakin took the RideBooker from its holster again, converted it to sword mode and struck Jaden in the back before the Clock Up effect ended.

"Lucky move, punk." Jaden growled.

Anakin took out another card: "Then you'll love this. Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride: Kiva!_

Anakin's armor crystallized and then shattered to reveal the armor of Kiva. Anakin took out one last card while Jarek took out his white Wake Up Fuestle.

_Final Attack Ride: Kiva!_

_Wake Up!_

Jarek whipped at Jaden and then latched onto the cyborg's neck, pulling with all his might. Anakin's chained leg then opened to reveal the familiar crimson wings before he jumped into the air and attempted to strike at Jaden with the Darkness Moon Break. While his unchained boot did connect and Jarek made the kill motion, Jaden just laughed evilly and swiped up his armblades violently. Both Anakin & Jarek went flying.

"Time for something else." Anakin muttered.

_Form Ride: Faiz Axel!_

Silver lines formed on Anakin's chest before he took the appearance of Faiz Axel Form. He pressed the red button on the Faiz Axel Watch.

_Start Up!_

For ten seconds, Anakin started another Clock Up-type effect. But Jaden had wised up to the speed of light theatrics, easily catching Anakin in a clothesline with his armblades. Anakin reverted to Decade. Jarek whipped at Jaden again, but Jaden stabbed his bound Gaia Calibur in the ground again.

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

This time, there was no escaping Jaden's signature attack. Jarek & Anakin were thrown to the ground with a violent thud. Jaden then took the Gaia Calibur in his other hand.

"You were no match for me... and neither will the boy be!" Jaden proclaimed.

---xxx---

"Hey, Sempai." Jessie greeted as the friends stepped off the DenLiner, allowing it to exit quickly.

"Hey, guys." Jack replied. But the Professor didn't look to be in the conversing mood, as he twisted his head repeatedly and paced back & forth.

"Who ya' looking for?" Hao wondered.

Jack finally stopped: "Jarek and Anakin. They said they'd be here. I posted them here to keep on the lookout for Gaia & Callous."

Suddenly, the crimson and black bullet train that Jarek & Anakin saw travelled overhead, gaining the Riders' attention. As it exited, two figures dropped from the sky to the ground with a thud. It was Kamen Riders Saga & Decade. Nero watched the trains leave as the two fallen Riders' brothers helped them up.

"It was Gaia." Jarek informed them. Phoenix gave his brother a shoulder to rest on.

"And he's got a DenLiner too." Anakin followed.

"Nonetheless, we better get inside. It's not wise to keep _our _audience waiting." Jack concluded.

---xxx---

Takato took centre-stage in the middle of the large DMax Arena, where the crowd was filing in and the 16 finalists had been assembled: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the _Tournament Kamen Rider _Final Sixteen Brackets! Today, we shall see the two Riders who have fought and earned their way into the finals in Saagen Town in one week's time! It has been a momentus tournament and a very special adventure for all of us every step of the way. Today, the two Riders who want it the most will prove to us they deserve to close out the tournament in one week... and fourteen others will also prove just how much they wanted it! Let's go over the participants!"

Takato continued to read from his cue cards: "_**Kamen Rider Leangle**_. He started off his journey in style with his win over Kaixa in the opening round. He also had a dramatic Rider Kick draw with Kiva in the second-to-last round and capped it off with his Royal Straight Flush assault on Hibiki last week that earned him a place in this competition. _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_. His path consisted of mostly tough matches. He started off with a loss to Agito, but he rebounded with victory after victory, capped off by his brutal destruction of Exceed Gills last week with the Rider Kick. Like Kabuto, _**Kamen Rider Kuuga's **_journey didn't begin well, starting with a loss to Femme in the scaffold match in the first round, but like Kabuto, her luck changed with wins, most notably her victory over Rey and then last week, she used her Mighty Kick to full effect, eliminating Faiz in a shocking upset. _**Kamen Rider Kiva **_has had a thrilling tournament, consisting of mostly wins and his enthralling draw with Leangle. He began by defeating Orga with the Garuru Howling Slash. Following that, he racked up wins in the team event and then faced off with Leangle in an exciting stalemate. _**Kamen Rider Kaixa **_is currently the number 16 seed in the tournament, due to his win-loss record being the worst of all 16 finalists, although he qualified. He broke his curse last week with a one-on-one hammering of G3-X. _**Kamen Rider Zeronos **_has been a tournament mainstay since day one. His alliance with the Imagin Deneb has become a feared entity among the Riders, which has led him to victories over IXA, Raia & Blade, the latter of which happening in last week's exciting qualifiers. _**Kamen Rider Gatack**_. Wins over Psyga, Gai & Scissors have put him into the brackets. _**Kamen Rider IXA**_. His dominating presence in the tournament is undeniable. And his brutal fighting style makes this hunter more than a match for any of his fifteen opponents. His win over Psyga in the qualifiers proved that. _**Kamen Rider Femme **_is graceful as she is deadly. She began with a win over Kuuga in the first round and gradually improved, braving the invisible onslaught of Kaixa's Break Form to take another win. She capped it off by defeating Drake. _**Kamen Rider Shadowmoon **_is the darkhorse in this competition. His wins over Stronger, Black RX and the Kabutech trio have been nothing short of exhausting for the young Rider, but he keeps his hopes up in the face of opportunity that he could be champion. _**Kamen Rider Ryuga**_, like IXA, has been brutal in this tournament. He began with a loss to Zetsu-O in the first round, but as is the case with most Riders in the brackets, Ryuga worked his way back up, using brute force to replace Den-O Wing Form's dreams of qualifying with his own last week. Speaking of _**Kamen Rider Zetsu-O**_, he has had a great tournament thusfar, going undefeated in all of his tournament matches, entering the brackets with his win over Kick Hopper last week. _**Kamen Rider Agito **_has had similar success, beginning with a win over Kabuto and entering the brackets with a 3-on-3 win over Caucasus, Ketaros & Hercus. _**Kamen Rider Rey **_has been violent every step of the way, but while this has cost him a match, his other matches have been more than satisfying for the young Rider, taking down Punch Hopper. _**Kamen Rider Delta **_is a very deliberate, but well-seasoned Rider. He teamed with Shadowmoon & Agito to enter the brackets by defeating the Kabutech Riders last week. And finally, _**Kamen Rider Den-O**_, arguably the most supported Rider throughout this tournament, is the number one seed in the brackets. He began by defeating Den-O Wing Form by awakening his own Rod Form and then earned his way into the brackets by winning a heated and exciting fight with Ohja last week. Ladies and gentlemen, there are your sixteen Riders of the brackets! The path is set, so shall we begin? Riders, start!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter 46 complete! So, Nero and company vow to stay friends regardless of the brackets' outcome, Jarek & Anakin battle Gaia in vain and Takato runs down the sixteen competitors!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The brackets kick off with Phoenix facing off against Kyrosai/Kaixa while Jessie finds himself one-on-one with Randall/Leangle, in a clash of RX Wolf King Form and Leangle King Form, while Nero takes on Long Ryusei/Ryuga, Hao faces Sky Raider/Kabuto, Travis finds himself on opposite ends with Taryse, Zane brings Rising IXA to battle against Taki Akachi/Zetsu-O, and Reina has to fight Spike while Isild contends with Mirch Dosgan/Rey! Also, Alicia talks to Nero again! After this, the first semi-final gets underway and then Nero gets a revelation! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Hey, kid!"_

_"Nah, I'm fresh as a daisy!"_

_"Not a smart move. You've contracted Gargonix, which means I have to kill you to get Arachnu some lunch. Oh well."_

_"Now, back to business. It's time to finish him, Arachnu!" The Rider said, placing another card in the Visor._

_Final Vent!_

_"Henshin!"_

_Philip thrust the Vent Deck in front of him, summoning the V-Buckle to his waist. With a pose, Phil slid the deck in. Reflections latching to his body, Philip had become..._

_"Impede this!"_

_...Kamen Rider __Spider__._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Ore... Cho Sanjou! Geemu No Jikanda!"_

_"The Brotherhood is just one faction of many Riders... you have no idea how many factions are being formed!"_

_"Undone?"_

_"Sometimes I feel as though I miss the Academy, YuKivat... but this is exciting! I'm standing side-by-side with my hero!"_

_Final Attack Ride: Decade!_

_"I've been thinking about it since yesterday, but I still didn't understand. I just thought... I want to stop the Brotherhood from infesting the world... I think it might hurt you very much, but I still want to stop them. If it's wrong, then I don't want to be right. They stole our parents away from us. I wanted to destroy them. That's what my wish was, Den-O." _

_"Come on then, you have to live to fulfil that wish! If you die... it's over!" _

_"I know that. You have to live as long as you can." _

_"No, no _YOU_ have to live!"_

_"I've gone as far as I can... but you can go further... you are the light..."_

_"Don't die! Don't DIE!"_

_Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_

_Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho_

_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! _

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! _

_Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo_

_Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku_

_Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands_

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_

_Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax_

_Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake_

_Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! _

_Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru_

_Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara_

_Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind_

_Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride_

_Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax_

_Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu_

_Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump!_

_Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka_

_Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete_

_Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora_

_Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa_

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_

_Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax_

_Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake_

_Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	47. Chazz's Choice

_**A/N: Sorry 'bout this guys, but it's just a little curveball before the brackets of the tournament get underway because my man Zeltrax pulled through once again. This is a special chapter written by him and edited by me, so if you wanted writing credits, you got 'em.**_

**---xxx---**

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 47: Chazz's Choice.**

"Kivat Nisei?" Chazz questioned the crimson Kivat with concern. They were on their way to getting back on the road.

"Yes, Chazz? What's wrong? It seems that you're in pain or sadness." Kivat Nisei inquired, concerned for the boy.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I feel... somewhat concerned for my other and his friends. God, what the hell is wrong with me?!" Chazz ruffled his head like his head was on fire, trying to figure out why he felt that way.

"I have an idea. It may cause you to become truly human when this is over. Once we start, there is no going back. Are you ready to begin?" Kivat Nisei suggested, wondering whether Chazz would agree with his method.

"Sure. Anything to get rid of this headache." Chazz nodded, still feeling a bit light-headed.

Chazz held onto Kivat Nisei. They both disappeared into a blinding white light.

"Kivat Nisei, where the hell are we going?" Chazz wondered as all he could see was light.

"To rephrase that question... _when_ the hell are we going?" Kivat Nisei replied.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Chazz questioned.

"Not now. We're about to pass through the warp zone!" Kivat Nisei warned in response.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Chazz wailed as he was completely blinded temporarily.

---xxx---

"Damn! Where... and when... the hell are we, man? Kivat Nisei, how about telling me why we're here?" Chazz wondered once again.

"We're here to help understand the meaning of humanity, and there's no better place to start than the legendary Kurenai... Otoya." Kivat Nisei proceeded to tell his partner about an extraordinary man named Otoya Kurenai, the second user of IXA in its prototype stages and the first-ever human to wield Dark Kiva's power.

"Whoa. That story's hardcore! Where is he?" CHAZZ asked excitedly, wanting to see Otoya for himself.

"I know where we can find him when he first used Dark Kiva's power. Follow me! And be careful! We cannot be seen by Otoya, Wataru, or Maya!" Kivat Nisei began flying and Chazz gave chase.

"We're here. Hide!" Chazz and Kivat hid behind some bushes in front of a building, where they saw Wataru Kurenai walking along until he was confronted by the Fangire King. Chazz was able to get a good view of him. The blonde hair, the black fingernails, the chain-adorned coat and red silk; exactly as Kivat had told him.

_"Whoa! That's the Fangire's king? Cool!"_ Chazz thought to himself. Meanwhile, King was exchanging words with Wataru.

"I found you..." King began as Kivat Nisei from the past flew to his side. "...future Kiva."

_Biting!_

King crystallized and then shattered to reveal Dark Kiva.

_"Holy Shit!!!"_ Chazz swore in his thoughts as he witnessed his Rider form unleashed in 1986. Kivat-bat the Third and Tatsulot then flew to Wataru's waist and wrist respectively.

"Henshin." Wataru called. A golden light engulfed the younger Kurenai and changed him into Kiva's Emperor Form.

"Holy mama! Hey, Kivat Nisei, when's Otoya gonna pop in?" Chazz whispered to Kivat Nisei.

"Right around... now." Kivat guessed.

"Wataru!" A suited man yelled. He ran onto the scene and Chazz pretty much guessed this was Otoya.

"Father!" Wataru exclaimed at the sight of Otoya as King tossed him aside. King sent a fireball towards Otoya, but Wataru jumped in the way and took the blast which caused him to return to human form in pain.

"Wataru! Wataru!" Otoya yelled in concern for his son.

"What's Otoya gonna do now?" Chazz wondered.

"He's going to make the sacrifice of his life. He'll make the pact with me and transform into Dark Kiva to defeat King. This, however will cause him to lose his life after 3 uses of Dark Kiva's power. He made the right choice that day, to save the world and save his own son in the process." Kivat answered with some concern in reliving that event.

"Whoa... I didn't know you cared for him that much." Chazz replied.

"I know. Let's go." Kivat began flying again.

"Where the heck are we going now?" Chazz asked, following after his partner.

"To give you a blast of what the human spirit can do! Hang on!" Kivat Nisei then warped Chazz to a lake behind some rocks so they could hide. Chazz noticed the battle between Kiva Emperor Form and the Bat Fangire.

"Whoa, what the heck's going on here?" Chazz said at the sight of Wataru having the hell beaten out of him.

"Bat-Thing... LEND ME YOUR POWER AGAIN!" Otoya demanded, determined to save his son.

"Hmm... don't you value your life?" The past Kivat Nisei asked him. The silence in Otoya' voice made the past Kivat Nisei realise Otoya no longer cared for the consequences.

_Biting!_

"Stop, father! you'll die!" Wataru pleaded and protested for his father to not transform, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Henshin!" With the past Kivat Nisei firmly on his Dark Kivat Belt, Otoya transformed into Dark Kiva for the final time to face off with King one more time.

"Why does Otoya keep fighting? He'll die if he keeps this up!" Chazz wondered, stating the obvious.

"There are some things that can't be explained, and the human spirit is one of those things, but for you, I'll try to explain it in a nutshell." Kivat Nisei then explained the power of the human spirit to Chazz. After Kivat Nisei finished and King was defeated by the Kurenais' double Rider Kick, Chazz started to feel something beating in his chest.

"Whoa. I'm feeling something inside of me." Chazz exclaimed to Kivat Nisei, placing his hand directly over his heart.

"That would be your heart taking effect. You are now, in every sense of the word... a human, Chazz." Kivat Nisei responded, pleased that his experiment went well.

"So, I'm not a clone anymore? Chazz asked.

"Bits of you are still cloned, but you can still transform with me to become Dark Kiva. That much is certain." Kivat replied.

"I'm ready for anything then. Let's go home." Chazz nodded.

"Indeed. Let's go back to the future!!!" The two then warped in a blinding light back to the future, where a certain person was waiting. Meanwhile, in 1986, after Wataru had left, Otoya walked to the spot where Chazz was and turned to Maya.

"Was someone just here?"

---xxx---

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Chazz, the persistent, gigantic pain in my ever-loving backside!" Davis Nash greeted with ArcKivat flapping around him, planning to kill Chazz with Arc's powers.

"Henshin!" Davis commanded.

"Shall we go? Doron-doron!" ArcKivat exclaimed, as Arc's insignia was summoned forth, shattered and changed Nash into Kamen Rider Arc. Chazz responded by taking Kivat Nisei from the air.

_Biting!_

"Henshin." Chazz transformed into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva once again, with the intent to take out Nash once and for all. Unfortunately, it doesn't go well for the first few minutes. Davis slammed Chazz into a wall before he tossed Dark Kiva away like garbage and fed the Wake Up Fuestle to ArcKivat.

_Wake Up!_

The skies turned to absolute darkness and Davis merged with the energies of the Arc Moon in the sky to assume Legend Arc form.

"Now, Chazz, you stupid clone, you now die by my hands!" Nash then used a molten hand to squeeze the life out of Chazz, who struggled. Nash cackled with an evil laughter, thinking he was about to win.

"You know something, Nash?" Chazz then began to break free of Davis' grip while at the same time, a crimson red glow overtook the Dark Kiva armor.

"You... really... PISS ME OFF!!!" Chazz's body then changed into something akin to Kiva's Flight Style, only his carried over the color scheme of Dark Kiva. Chazz & Davis then engaged in a massive dogfight above Albert City. Subconsciously, Chazz called for Fake Doran. Castle Doran's fake brethren heeded the call and made its mark by firing Stasis Missiles at Davis. Both Chazz and Fake Doran then flew towards Nash, covered in a fiery-violet aura. The two dragons roared and began to fuse together. This, however, would be short-lived as the fusion shattered to reveal a giant Dark Kiva in violet flames.

_Wake Up, 3!!!_

Chazz proceeded to kick Davis directly in his Arc's eye. Chazz let out a battle cry as he propelled Nash towards the Arc Moon where a crater with Kiva's insignia appeared. Chazz broke away from Fake Doran and flew to the ground, where Flight Style changed back into Dark Kiva. Kivat Nisei then disconnected from the Dark Kivat Belt. Chazz stood with a new determination.

"Chazz, I never thought you had that power within you." Kivat congratulated.

"I didn't know either, but I know now what I must do. I have to help Nero and the other Kamen Riders defeat the Fallen and give the Architect a well-deserved ass-kicking and send him straight to Hell... where my creator belongs!!!" Chazz announced his new mission, much to Kivat's delight.

"That's the ultimate goal, Chazz. So what'll you do now?" Kivat Nisei asked his partner. Chazz picked up a discarded poster for the brackets competition of Tournament Kamen Rider in Detroit. Chazz then knew what his next move was.

"Dark Kivat, let's head to Detroit and show those guys what Dark Kiva is made of!!!" Chazz rallied Kivat, bringing more delight to the crimson bat.

"Yes! Yami no Kivatte... IKUZE!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter 47 complete! It's a little side-story this time, with Chazz & Kivat Nisei taking the lead! Kivat teaches Chazz how to deal with his newfound concerns for the safety of Phoenix and the others, by taking him to witness Otoya Kurenai's courageous heart against the 1986 King of the Fangire!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The brackets kick off with Phoenix facing off against Kyrosai/Kaixa while Jessie finds himself one-on-one with Randall/Leangle, in a clash of RX Wolf King Form and Leangle King Form, while Nero takes on Long Ryusei/Ryuga, Hao faces Sky Raider/Kabuto, Travis finds himself on opposite ends with Taryse, Zane brings Rising IXA to battle against Taki Akachi/Zetsu-O, and Reina has to fight Spike while Isild contends with Mirch Dosgan/Rey! Also, Alicia talks to Nero again! After this, the first semi-final gets underway and then Nero gets a revelation! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"I'm not nice."_

_"This cruise has a bunch of taster lessons and a workshop... we might even meet some new friends along the way. You up for exploring?"_

_"Amanda Kyle. London, England."_

_"He's so cute!"_

_"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't go talking to one of my best friends like that. Besides, he's had his time in the spotlight... it's time I got mine!" _

_Amanda inserted the Change Ace into the Asuka Buckle, placed it on her waist and let the red belt extend around her waist. In Blade style, Amanda threw her hand up and then twisted it out. Amanda had become..._

_"Henshin!"_

_Turn Up!_

_...Kamen Rider __Asuka__._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Ore... Cho Sanjou! Geemu No Jikanda!"_

_"The Brotherhood is just one faction of many Riders... you have no idea how many factions are being formed! The Brotherhood rely on their Oni tactics to fight. Best to stay out of their way as best you can... but I'm sure Kabuki won't let you go too far without fighting him!"_

_"Undone?"_

_"Since that day... I always wondered if you had finally matured into the warrior the Academy needed... it seems I was right!"_

_Final Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_"Let's ride."_

_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

_Across this new divide_

_There was nothing inside_

_The memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide_

_The ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in_

_Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Across this new divide_

_And every loss and every lie_

_And every truth that you deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_But I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! The Brotherhood, a fraternity of Oni Kamen Riders rise with their intent of dominating the second tournament with their dastardly tactics, but new challengers stand in their way... as does Cho Den-O, returning for the second tournament!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	48. Fights Between Friends

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 48: Fights Between Friends.**

Spike stubbed out his last cigarette and plugged in one earphone on his MP3 Player, switching the song to _Afterlife _by Avenged Sevenfold. He looked at the DMax Arena as he walked up to it with Reina, Demon, Isild & Deneb in pursuit.

"Make or break time, kiddies." Spike joked.

"Best of luck to all three of you. I'll be cheering from the sidelines." Demon offered his support. With a grin and a thumbs-up in response, Spike led his friends into the arena. Fans were still filing in, but the place was packed already.

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, our first contest of the qualifying round is a-go! First up, it shall be KAMEN RIDER REY against KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!"

That announcement made Isild blink; he hadn't put down his bags yet and he was already up for a match. He handed his bags to Demon, retrieved the Zeronos Belt from one of them and began walking.

"I'll see you guys in a sec... guess I gotta' go fight." Isild said. On the battlefield, he found himself face-to-face with Mirch Dosgan and ReyKivat. While they were a tough combo, Isild refused to be intimidated.

"Let me say this to start... I'm not laying down for you!" Isild declared, but this didn't bother Dosgan or ReyKivat one bit.

"Hmph," Dosgan replied. "I don't plan for you to give me an easy victory... I plan on you rolling across the floor in your defeat! Henshin."

The mechanical bat ReyKivat answered its master's call and attached to the ReyKivat Belt. A giant snowflake materialised, then split apart, forming the Rey armor around Dosgan's body. Snowflakes began to fall to the ground.

"Deneb, let's go!" Isild called, snapping the Zeronos Belt to his waist. He pushed the lever.

"Henshin!"

_Charge and Up!_

The crimson armor signalled the arrival of Zero Form. Deneb rushed onto the scene and shapeshifted into the Denebic Buster.

_Wake Up!_

Using the Key Fuestle, the chains on Dosgan's wrists shattered to reveal the Gigantic Claw. At the sound of the horn, the two Riders engaged in combat, hoping to advance in the single elimination brackets.

Meeting at the center, Isild swung his leg around in a roundhouse kick, but Dosgan hopped over it and struck Isild twice with the claws.

"Eat this!" Isild taunted as he was forced to take a step back, firing off several blasts from the Denebic Buster. They hit their mark and Isild then took to the floor, sliding under Dosgan and then shooting again with the Denebic Buster.

Isild followed this up with a kick to the back, sending Dosgan flying onto his back. Isild backflipped up to his feet and then backflipped again, hoping to catch Dosgan in a double-foot stomp. Dosgan managed to get his claws up and tripped Isild over.

Both Riders returned to their feet and Dosgan jumped into the fracas again. He went for the Blizzard Claw Execution, but Isild ducked under and jumped over to avoid the claws, removing his Zeronos Card in the process.

"Stay still, you bastard!" Dosgan raged, frustrated he wasn't landing any blows. Isild hit the button on his belt.

_Full Charge!_

He placed the Zeronos Card into the slot on the Denebic Buster, but Dosgan grabbed Isild from behind. Isild used his upper body strength to break free, elbowed Dosgan in the chest and then let rip with the Buster Nova attack.

The recoil forced him back a few good feet, but Dosgan was sent flying, reverting back to his human form in short order.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!"

**"Isild-san! We did it!" **Deneb cheered. Isild patted the Denebic Buster.

"Yeah, we did!" Isild followed. Spike, Reina & Demon joined the celebration as Isild unlatched the Zeronos Belt from his waist.

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest of the qualifying round shall be KAMEN RIDER AGITO against KAMEN RIDER KABUTO!"

Hao Wong got up from his bench, ready to face Sky Raider again. Sky departed from his own bench, shaking MONARCH's hand and giving his sister Sun a hug. Hao & Sky met at the middle, not with as much contempt for one another as they first had.

"Here we stand again, Hao Wong... fighting in Tournament Kamen Rider, just like our first matches in this competition. I owe you a lot for the safety of my sister from those mobsters... but don't think for one second this is going to be easy for you! This battle is mine!" Sky declared. The Kabuto Zecter flew in and graced Sky's palm.

"Henshin!"

_HENSHIN!_

Sky transformed into Kabuto's Masked Form, with the ZECT Kunai Gun at the ready. Hao responded by summoning the Alter Ring to his waist. He thrust his hand out.

"Henshin!"

Hao slapped the sidepads and under a blinding golden light, evolved to Agito. The horn sounded, allowing Hao & Sky to resume their rivalry. Both aimed punches and both blocked the other with precision. Hao went for a kick to the shins, but Sky stepped over and tripped Hao onto his back. Sky let Hao up and the two were at it again.

Hao punched Sky in the gut and then in the mouth. Sky responded by kneeing Hao in the gut several times and throwing him across the floor, where he followed and attempted a ground-and-slash attack, but Hao kicked Sky away. They stood across from each other. Hao slapped the right pad and extended the Flame Saber from the Alter Ring, the gem now red in Flame Form.

"Cast Off!" Sky commanded, pulling the Zecter's horn back.

_Cast Off! Change, Beetle!_

They charged at each other again, grabbing each other by the throat before breaking away. They then clashed weapons, followed by kicks and punches. Hao tossed the Flame Saber aside and then summoned the Storm Halberd, changing into Storm Form. Sky went in to attack with the ZECT Kunai, but Hao spun the Halberd really fast as a defense. Sky couldn't so much as get a look in, so he slapped the pad on the side of his belt.

_Clock Up!_

Sky slowed seconds into minutes and had his way with Hao for the better part of two minutes. Sky struck Hao in the chest with a swinging kick and then chopped him in the back.

_Clock Over!_

Hao was confused as to why he was fine for a splitsecond before he hit the ground in pain. He looked up to see Sky standing over him ready to deliver the kill-shot. Sky lifted his leg and dug an axe kick right into Hao's shoulder. Slowly, Sky began hitting the buttons on his Kabuto Zecter.

_1... 2... 3..._

"Rider Kick!" Sky called. He pushed the horn back to its original position and then violently swung it back to Cast Off mode.

_Rider Kick!_

The electrical surge pulsed through Sky's leg as he prepared to crush Hao into the ground, but Hao slapped both pads on the side of the Alter Ring and burst into an inferno. Sky was sent flying back and Hao emerged in Agito's Burning Form. With the Shining Caliber at the ready, Hao went on the attack with reckless abandon. Sky even found himself surprised by Hao's viscous attack as Hao slashed, punched and kicked with even more force than before.

Sky backflipped and jumped over to avoid his rival's onslaught. But it was almost feeble against Burning Form, which had the upper hand.

"Now... I see, _Sky_..." Hao began to speak.

_"What? In the middle of battle?!" _Sky thought to himself.

"Remember when we were kids? Remember when we used to play together as childhood friends? Moving away broke our bond and our memories of one another, but now I remember. Sky, remember when I told you that your sister was the most precious treasure? Remember when I said you had to use all your strength to protect her and that if you wouldn't, I would? This is kind of like that! Where were you when Sun was kidnapped by the gangsters? _I_ had to save her, along with my mother! You can't protect anything! You were too weak to take care of Sun... so I'm going to!" Hao explained.

This lit a fire under Sky: "As much as I appreciate you jogging my memory, old friend... I will not let you near my sister! You're right in that she is an invaluable treasure, but you're wrong in thinking I'm not strong enough to protect her!"

"No, I was right. You lost the Hyper Zecter, because of your own selfish desires. And therefore, you'll lose Sun because of your desires. And I'm going to prove that to you." Hao responded. He sent the Shining Caliber flying into the roof, allowing some sunlight to shine through. Burning Form's smouldering armour cracked away to reveal shining silver. Agito no longer looked like a wild animal... he was now in Shining Form.

"And now... I end your selfish desires." Hao declared, re-summoning the Shining Caliber to his hand in its dual form before he approached Sky again. Sky defended, but the attacks continued to break through. Sky refused to admit defeat though, and continued to defend himself, although his body began failing. He took a quick glance over at Sun, who was concerned for her brother's safety. This was enough for Sky to take more of a stand. He stood up straight and pointed to the sky.

"Grandmother said this... always soldier on towards your goals, and you'll surely reach them. I will protect my sister, because that's the card fate has dealt me... and I'm not going to let an old promise step in my way!" Sky declared. Suddenly, the Hyper Zecter and a large golden sword flew to Sky's hands. Sky placed the Hyper Zecter on the belt.

"Hyper Cast Off!" Sky commanded, pushing the lever down.

_Hyper Cast Off! Change, Hyper Beetle!_

Sky became Hyper Kabuto once again. The large sword in his hand was known as the Perfect Zecter. It surged with energy and suddenly, the Drake, TheBee and Sasword Zecters were summoned to positions on the Perfect Zecter.

"Emperor's Fist, Way of the Agito! Shining Rider Kick!"

Sky pressed the colour-coded buttons on the hilt of the Perfect Zecter.

_Kabuto Power! TheBee Power! Drake Power! Sasword Power!_

Hao jumped through the many teal energy Agito insignias in the air towards Sky, looking for the finisher.

_All Zecter Combine!_

"Maximum Hyper Typhoon!" Sky yelled out.

_Maximum Hyper Typhoon!_

The Perfect Zecter's blade enlarged and intercepted Hao's Rider Kick. The two fought for control of the finisher. But Sky showed he wanted it more as he sliced into Hao and threw him to the floor. Sky then pushed down on the Hyper Zecter's lever.

_Maximum Rider Power! 1... 2... 3..._

"Hyper Kick!" Sky concluded, pushing the Kabuto Zecter's horn forward and then pulling it back.

_Rider Kick!_

Sky jumped into the air and then descended towards Hao with the Hyper Kick.

_"You've proven it to me... Sky..." _Hao thought to himself as Sky's boot crashed into him with full force. Hao barrelled across the ground in defeat, reverting to his human appearance.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER KABUTO!"

Sky approached Hao and held out his hand. Hao nodded and took it.

"You proved a lot to me today, Sky." Hao said.

Sky nodded: "This wasn't an easy fight, old friend. And thank you for helping me to remember. That memory lapse was bothering me a lot."

"Good luck in the rest of the tournament, Sky. I hope to see you around." Hao smiled.

Sky smiled back: "You will."

Sky began walking back to his bench, where he noticed MONARCH had left. Hao returned to the others, where Travis patted him on the back.

"Better luck next time, kid." Travis said.

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest of the qualifying round shall be KAMEN RIDER FEMME against KAMEN RIDER DELTA!"

This surprised both Travis & Taryse, who looked at one another.

"Looks like we all ain't getting through!" Travis smiled, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Listen, Travis... nothing personal, but I didn't come here to lose." Taryse explained.

Travis nodded: "I wouldn't want it any other way. You ready, partner?"

"Always." Taryse finished. She pulled out her Vent Deck while Travis took the Delta Gear from its case. The two then headed to the center of the arena. Nero and Phoenix engaged in conversation. But Nero was interrupted by Momotaros.

**"Friend against friend... a violent battle!" **Momotaros commented.

"Don't worry, Momo. We're all friends after this, just as we were before. Phoenix, what do you think?" Nero asked.

"I think Travis better get his head in the game, or my future wife is going to mop the floor with him." Phoenix replied.

At the center of the arena, Travis clipped the Delta Driver to his waist and held the Delta Phone close to his mouth. Taryse thrust the Vent Deck out in front of her, summoning the V-Buckle to her waist.

"Henshin." Travis commanded as he connected the Delta Phone to the Delta Mover on the side of his belt.

_Standing By! Complete!_

The white photon bloodstreams extended all over Travis' body before a white light encased his body in the Delta suit.

Taryse made a swan motion: "Henshin."

She slid the Vent Deck into the V-Buckle and the reflections of Femme's suit crashed into her. Content that both Riders were transformed and ready for battle, an official sounded the horn again to begin the match. Slowly, both Taryse & Travis drew their sidearms and stepped forward.

_Advent!_

Taryse summoned Blancwing to battle and the contract monster began the battle for Taryse, crashing into Travis several times. Travis aimed the Delta Gun at Blancwing, but he took his eyes off Taryse, which cost him as Taryse poked at him hard with the Blanc Visor. While on the ground, Travis looked up and hit Taryse with several shots from the Delta Gun.

"Fire!"

_Burst Mode!_

Travis' firepower increased as he hit Taryse again with the shots before he vaulted off Taryse's shoulders and caught Blancwing with some shots. Travis kicked Blancwing as he backflipped down, straight into another assault by Taryse. She hit him many times with the Blanc Visor and then spin-kicked him in the chest.

_Trick Vent!_

Taryse split off into several Femmes, which all ganged upon Travis with their Blanc Visors. They tried to pile on top of the former Army Sergeant, but Travis burst out, stole one of the copied Blanc Visors and went nuts at the clones. He stole a second and then finished off the clones by using the copied weapons as spears, causing all the clones to disappear. The genuine article survived though, and Travis was slashed across the back. Taryse ran in to take advantage, but Travis kicked her away and held up the Delta Phone.

"3-8-2-1!"

_Jet Sliger, Come Closer!_

The Jet Sliger burst onto the scene and parked up next to Travis, who retrieved the Delta Blaster unit from the seat.

"3,3,3..."

_Standing By!_

Travis docked the Delta Phone and closed up the unit.

_Awakening!_

Travis moved to Blaster Form. He unfolded the Delta Blaster and shot several times at Taryse, who dodged most of them and then hopped onto the passing-by Blancwing. She took out a card bearing the white wing.

_Survive!_

Taryse & Blancwing changed into Femme Survive Form and Blancraider respectively. Blancraider went to its motorcycle form and Travis had to roll out of the way to make sure he wasn't crushed. He took aim with the Delta Blaster, but was unable to hit Taryse, as Blancraider proved to be faster than his attacks.

_"Fight fire with fire."_ Travis thought to himself. He hopped on the Jet Sliger and chased after Taryse. Soon, they were involved in a game of chicken. Both revved up and passed one another, clashing the Blanc Visor Zwei and the Delta Blaster's blades together on the way over.

"Check!"

_Exceed Charge!_

Travis caught Taryse with the dimension spike and he then jumped for the Blaster Lucifer's Hammer attack. Taryse then quickly used a card.

_Harmony Vent!_

Blancraider let out a harmonious screech that threw Travis off his path, causing him to just fall through the dimension spike without hitting his target. This left him wide open for Taryse, who took out one last card, this one bearing Kiva's insignia.

_Wake Up Vent!_

In Kiva style, Taryse crossed her arms in front of her, slowly turning the arena dark. She dove into the air, and with Blancraider's support, came crashing down upon Travis with the Emperor Moon Break-type attack she now called the Empress Wing Break.

Travis' body was crushed into the ground and it left a crater in the shape of the Femme insignia. The Delta Driver detached from Travis' waist and he reverted to human form. Taryse moved away from Travis and allowed her friend to regain his bearings. Once Travis looked okay, Taryse helped him to his feet.

"Nice one, blondie. Burning bird's got himself a hell of a catch." Travis complimented, patting Taryse on the back before he joined the others. Taryse wouldn't let him go without a light smack on the head for his 'blondie' comment.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER FEMME!"

---xxx---

"Hello, Hao." Kouji Kenzaki greeted. Hao was surprised, yet pleased to see his fellow Emperor's Fist student.

"Sempai... what're you doing here?" Hao asked.

"To see how the tournament was going... and to see Professor Ryker, because he has news for me I need to hear." Kouji replied.

"What happened since I last saw you?" Hao wondered.

Kouji groaned: "I ended up in Kellogg City. They were having a bunch of problems due to that Architect guy, so I offered to help out. I ran into Gai, but I still didn't get any answers. I'm assuming that's what Ryker has called me for."

Hao began to nod: "Yeah. I was just talking to Reina-chan earlier. She said Ohja had gotten ahold of the Raia and Gai Vent Decks, so Gai would be pretty unprotected right now."

Kouji then saw Jack exit his office and patted Hao on the shoulder: "I'll see you around."

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest of the qualifying round shall be KAMEN RIDER LEANGLE against KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!"

Jessie excitedly jumped off of his bench and high-fived Phoenix on his way out to the battlefield. He could see Randall approach from the other side, with Change Ace and Leangle Buckle at the ready. They met at the center.

"Ah, Jessie Elias. I was wondering when we were going to battle in the tournament." Randall greeted, shaking Jessie's hand.

"So was I. Good luck... and may the better Rider win, Randall-san." Jessie replied. Randall nodded in agreement and the two assumed positions across from one another. Randall inserted the Change Ace into the side of the Leangle Buckle, slammed it shut and allowed the purple belt to extend around his waist. Jessie made hand-motions, bringing the Shadowmoon Kingstone to his waist.

"Henshin!" Randall called, opening the cover on the Leangle Buckle. The purple projection shot out and then encased him in the Leangle suit.

_Open Up!_

"Shadow... Henshin!" Jessie responded. The green gem in the Kingstone flashed several times and then changed Jessie into Shadowmoon. The tournament officials then sounded the horn to begin the match. Randall equipped the Leangle Rouser while Jessie unholstered his twin Satan Sabers. Both rushed in and the crowd cheered like crazy as the crimson blades of the Satan Sabers met the club-shaped crown of the Leangle Rouser. Jessie went for a back kick, but Randall hopped over and struck Jessie twice in the chest. Randall followed this up with a backhand to the helmet and then a straight boot shot that rolled Jessie onto his back. Randall took out a Rouse Card.

_Remote!_

Randall tossed two other Rouse Cards into the air and fired a laser beam from the Rouser at them, unleashing the sealed Bee & Mole Undead to do his bidding for him. They ganged up on Jessie while Randall planned his next move.

_Bite!_

Randall leapt into the air and descended fast upon Jessie with a devastating scissors kick. He didn't let this stop his assault as he used another card.

_Rush!_

Randall's speed increased as he charged for a tackle, but a large broadsword blocked his path: the Sword of Eternal Night. Jessie thrust forward and then pulled back, splitting the Kingstone gem into two.

"Shadow Henshin... RX!"

Jessie blazed into RX Arch-Angel Form as he slashed the two Undead back into their card forms and then he went after Randall with a charging slice that hit the mark hard.

The wings on his back extended out and Jessie took to the air, sending slash blasts at Randall, who did his best to dodge them all around the arena floor.

_"Good thing I have one of those too."_ Randall thought to himself as he roused another card.

_Float!_

Randall took to the air after Jessie, continuing their dogfight in the air. Both soon lost their weapons and resorted to brawling, punching one another in the face several times.

Once he gained the upper hand, Randall clutched Jessie around the waist, turned upside down and attempted to drive him into the floor with a piledriving technique, but Jessie broke away at the last minute, causing both Riders to hit the ground with a thud. Randall placed the Rouse Absorber on his wrist and inserted a Rouse Card.

_Absorb Queen!_

He swiped the Fusion Elephant card through the Absorber.

_Fusion Jack!_

Randall went to Jack Form while the Leangle Rouser's clubs crown extended with a gold blade out the top. Jessie and Randall retrieved their weapons to fight again. Randall was the one to make the first move, swiping in with his Leangle Rouser.

Jessie quickly brought up the Sword of Eternal Night, the two melee blades bouncing noisily off one another as they made contact. Randall shifted the bulk in his arms forwards, forcing Jessie away.

Jessie stumbled backwards slightly but went with the momentum, ducking down and swiftly bringing out his Sword of Eternal Night again. Firing a few slash blasts did little to hurt Randall, but was enough to catch him off guard, buying Jessie some time.

Jessie leapt into the air and landed an energised flying Shadow Rider Kick direct to his opponent's chest. Randall staggered from the attack, but managed to remain standing. Jessie pulled out the Wolf King Saber while Randall swiped another card through the Rouse Absorber.

"Shadow King Henshin... RX!"

_Evolution King!_

Jessie & Randall circled one another, looking for an opportunity to strike. Randall dodged Jessie's Wolf King Saber frequently as Jessie tried to mount an offense. Jessie grew agitated and swiped viscously upwards, cancelling Randall's dodging techniques. Randall spent the next few minutes moving around the floor trying to escape Jessie's weapon. Randall backflipped upwards and kicked Jessie in the face before he readied five cards.

_Spade Ten-Jack-Queen-King-Ace! Royal Straight Flush!_

Five Rouse Card holograms appeared in front of Randall as he speared forward at Jessie, but Jessie backflipped over the axe portion of the Leangle King Rouser, raising the Wolf King Saber again.

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Shadow Rider Slash!" Jessie yelled, slashing and swiping at Randall repeatedly before he springboarded off of Randall's chest with his boot and then levelled Randall with the Shadow Rider Kick.

Jessie landed clear while the Leangle Buckle ejected from Randall's waist and the projection brought him back to his human form.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!"

---xxx---

_"Hey, Nero."_

"Alicia! I was waiting to hear from you. How are you?"

_"I'm doing good now that I'm home. How about you? How's the tournament going?"_

"The tournament's going great. We're down to the final eleven Riders, so it's really cool. I don't know who I'm facing, but it's gonna' be a good match."

_"I'm rooting for you, Nero. I hope you win... and I hope the other Riders who aided you during the Architect's destruction of Skydome City are well at the moment too. I owe you all a lot."_

"That means a lot, Alicia. It's nice to know you're behind me all the way. And say... when will I start seeing you again?"

_"I don't know. You kinda' blindsided me with that one, Nero. Ask Momotaros if he could pick me up for the finals."_

"I'll try, if Momo's not arguing with the others, that is."

Alicia laughed: _"Yeah. I've heard all about those four. They're really big kids at heart."_

"Sounds like the Taros to me, Alicia. Anyways, the next match is about to be announced, so I'll talk to ya' later. Love you--!" Nero almost choked on that last part.

Fortunately, Alicia didn't seem to notice: _"Okay, I'll see you soon, handsome."_

After breaking off communication, Nero covered his face with both hands: "Did I just say that?"

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest of the qualifying round shall be KAMEN RIDER KIVA against KAMEN RIDER KAIXA!"

Phoenix pumped his fists, kissed Taryse on the cheek and then walked down to the battlefield with Kivat & Tatsulot at his back. He could see Korsen Korajo give his friend a pat on the back before Byakayu Kyrosai walked out on the opposite side, with the Kaixa Driver at the ready. Kyrosai flipped open the Kaixa Phone, dialled 9-1-3-ENTER and flipped it back shut. Phoenix grabbed Kivat.

_Bite!_

_Standing By!_

"Henshin!"

_Complete!_

The officials sounded the horn. Kyrosai withdrew the Blaygun, inserted his Kaixa Mission Memory and converted it to blade mode. Tatsulot summoned the Zanvat Sword for Phoenix to counter as Tatsulot continued to watch overhead. Phoenix slowly met Kyrosai at the center and clashed the Zanvat Sword with the Kaixa Blaygun.

Soon, both Riders were hopping around the place, trying to impede the other with sneaky tactics. Phoenix proved he was never a clean-cut fighter by raising the Zanvat Sword, faking out and then booting Kyrosai in the head, sending him crashing down to the ground. Phoenix followed, cracking the Zanvat Sword on the ground just short of Kyrosai's chest as he crashed.

Phoenix tried to strike Kyrosai again, but Kyrosai sneakily shot Phoenix away with the Blaygun and followed it up with a roundhouse kick that sent Phoenix rolling over.

_Deformation!_

Kyrosai removed the Break Mission Memory from his Break Watch and replaced the Kaixa Mission Memory on the Kaixa Driver.

_Complete!_

Two of his breastplates disappeared, the photon blood turned silver and his eyes turned golden. Kyrosai had accessed Kaixa Break Form. Not to be outdone, Phoenix pulled all three form Fuestles and felt each of his Arms Monster tattoos surge with energy as he gave them to Kivat to play.

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

Phoenix assumed Kiva DoGaBaKi Form and picked up the Zanvat Sword from the ground. But even with his power-up, Phoenix couldn't contend with the lightspeed of Break Form. Kyrosai walked all over Phoenix at his whimsy for ten seconds, before Break Form timed out. Kyrosai took the Kaixa Phone, converted it to Gun mode and dual-wielded it with the Blaygun.

The high-powered ammo kept Phoenix on the ground for a little bit, until Phoenix responded with the Basshaa Magnum. He then dual-wielded the Zanvat Sword and the Garuru Saber. This was a case of bringing swords to a gunfight that was actually successful, as Phoenix channelled Garuru's feral rage into each and every blow.

_Wake Up!_

Phoenix crossed the blades in front of him as the Hell's Gate opened to reveal the demonic wings. Phoenix jumped right over and hammered Kyrosai several times with a variation of the DoGaBaKi Darkness Moon Break before hooking his boot into Kyrosai's chest and forcing him into the floor, where the giant Kiva insignia appeared. The Kaixa Driver ejected and Kyrosai was back in human form.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER KIVA!"

---xxx---

Two other matches passed by, dazzling the crowd. Taki Akachi/Zetsu-O put up a great fight, but ended up in defeat at the hands of Zane's Broken Fang & IXA Judgement finishing combo while Reina/Kuuga upset Spike/Gatack as Spike went for his Rider Kick, but Reina caught him with her own powerful Mighty Kick. Takato took centre-stage once again after those two matches cleared up.

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, by the luck of the draw, I present you with your final qualifying match of the event! It shall be KAMEN RIDER RYUGA facing KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!"

Nero knew it was go-time and also knew he was facing someone who had worked for Stryder before. In short, it was payback time for Nero. He wrapped the Den-O Belt around his waist, unpocketed the Rider Pass and headed out to confront Long Ryusei.

"You keep coming back for more... I'm guessing that's why the Architect had a hell of a time getting rid of you. But after all this, it looks like I'm going to grant his wish!" Long declared, thrusting the Ryuga Vent Deck in front of him, summoning the V-Buckle to his waist.

"You know what, Ryuga? After being defeated time and time again by me and my friends, you still don't get it that we're here to stay and there's nothing you can do about it!" Nero spat back. He pushed the purple button on the Den-O Belt.

"Henshin!"

_Gun Form!_

The horn sounded as purple and silver armour latched onto Nero's Plat Form while negative reflections formed the Ryuga suit over Long's body. Long brought out his Black Drag Saber while Nero constructed the DenGasher in its gun mode. Long charged at Nero with the Black Drag Saber. Nero calmly used his weapon and parried the broadsword with ease. Nero took an opportunity to punch Long right in the chops and then pop off a roundhouse kick. Long ran towards him raising the Black Drag Saber.

Nero stopped the blow; pushing Long back. Long slashed the Black Drag Saber across Nero's chest, blasting him to the hard ground. Long rapidly rushed up at Nero, fists clenched. Nero had absolutely no idea a blast had been coming at him, and now he was doubled over, barely on his feet. Without any hint of mercy, Long drove his fist into Nero's helmet, knocking him back up. Even without pausing for the end of Nero's groan of pain, Long threw his knee into the Rider's stomach, causing Nero to bend down once again. Nero was forced onto the ground.

_Strike Vent!_

Long summoned the Black Drag Claw and pointed it at Nero, letting rip with a massive inferno. Nero was immediately overcome by the out-of-control blaze, unable to maintain a grip on the DenGasher. Long then let up, knowing he had Nero where he wanted him.

_Advent!_

The fearsome DragBlacker, Long's contract monster appeared. Long pointed at Nero, and the dragon of shadow started to attack the boy. Nero did his best to avoid the first few attacks from the dragon. He pulled out his Rider Pass and passed it over the SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

Nero tried to shoot the final attack at DragBlacker, but Long moved in and swiped the Black Drag Saber upwards, knocking the DenGasher from Nero's grip before kicking Nero backwards.

"Now... I'll finish this!" Long declared, as he drew yet another card.

_Final Vent!_

Long levitated into the air, readying himself for the Black Dragon Rider Kick. DragBlacker flew behind him and thrust him towards Nero engulfed in a ball of black flames. Nero was unable to move at the last minute as Long's boot connected with his chest, but suddenly, Long's black flame was cancelled out by a glowing golden aura. Nero looked down into his hand and slowly opened it to reveal the golden charm Alicia had given him back after they had defeated the Architect.

"Alicia..."

The charm dissolved into the Den-O Belt, turning it to gold. Nero knew what was coming, so to prepare for it, he jump-kicked Long away and pulled the Rider Pass again. Nero pushed the top button and passed over the SetTouch one last time.

_Magna Form!_

Long was temporarily blinded by the golden light that changed Nero's armour. The Gun Form armour disappeared from his torso and his Plat Form went gold in place of silver. The golden armour latched onto Nero's shoulders, wrists, torso and legs. Nero had once again accessed Den-O Magna Form. Long stood in awe of the form he had witnessed back at the Golden Thorn, where the Architect supposedly met his end. Nonetheless, Long decided to keep on fighting.

He aimed a punch, but Nero effortlessly caught it with one hand. Nero responded by shooting a spin kick that hit the mark followed by a double-foot backflip kick. Nero punched, then he kicked again, followed by a dropkick that sent Long flying back. Nero kicked up the DenGasher from the floor into his hands, where it turned into the Magna DenGasher. He returned it to sword mode, parrying the oncoming Black Drag Saber and striking Long in the chest.

Long was enraged and used the Black Drag Claw to send DragBlacker into Nero, but Nero hopped onto DragBlacker's back, ran across it, jumped off and hit Long with a side kick. Nero followed it up by forcing DragBlacker into the floor with a slash-blast before he took out the Rider Pass once again.

_Magna Full Charge!_

Nero flipped the Magna DenGasher around and tossed it at Long like a javelin. It bound Long to his spot while Nero leapt into the air, thrusting his boot out for the Magna Kick. It hit the mark as Long was sent flying out of his Rider Form and the Magna DenGasher sailed back into Nero's waiting palm. The crowd stood on their feet and gave Nero a standing ovation.

Takato: "Here is your winner and the final Rider advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!"

The crowd was in full support swing. Nero couldn't help but feel his ego swell with pride. He removed the Den-O Belt, which turned back to silver in short order, but the golden charm returned to Nero as a necklace.

_"Thanks, Alicia... you gave me a boost!" _Nero thought as he returned to his friends at the bench. Isild & Akachi were also waiting there.

"Hey, guys!" Nero greeted.

"Looks like the Quarters are set, Nero-kun. Should be fun for both you and Isild-san." Akachi commented.

"Just remember I didn't drive all the way here to lose." Isild reminded Nero.

Nero nodded and shook Isild's hand: "Likewise."

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, our first contest of the Quarter Finals is a-go! First up, it shall be KAMEN RIDER KABUTO against KAMEN RIDER KUUGA!"

---xxx---

Sky had Reina on the ropes. He had entered Hyper Form and already summoned the Perfect Zecter. Reina responded by assuming Ultimate Form, but this one had red eyes as opposed to the black eyes from before. It was a clash of both Riders' penultimate forms. Sky went for the Maximum Hyper Typhoon attack, but Reina impeded his progress by using pyrokinesis to set him on fire. This left Sky wide open for Kuuga's Ultimate Kick attack, which blasted him straight out of the tournament.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals... KAMEN RIDER KUUGA!"

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest of the qualifying round shall be KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON against KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!"

---xxx---

Isild blasted after a rushing Jessie with the Denebic Buster, but Jessie kept dodging everything, much to Isild's chagrin. He went for the dual-wielding approach, switching out the barrels on the ZeroGasher and the Denebic Buster. But this was no better, as Jessie evolved to Wolf King Form, slashed both guns from Isild's hand and then nailed Isild right in the chest with a Shadow Rider Kick.

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Shadow Rider Slash!" Jessie called out. With both the Wolf King Saber and the Sword of Eternal Night, Jessie cut through Isild with his ultimate attack, causing Isild to change back into human form.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals... KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!"

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest of the Quarter-Finals shall be KAMEN RIDER KIVA against KAMEN RIDER IXA!"

---xxx---

Falling back Phoenix got his foot on Zane's gut and was able to flip him inside out. Zane hit the wall behind him hard. Phoenix got up and aimed a roundhouse kick at his head. Zane moved at the last second and his boot went through the wall like it was paper. His boot jammed, Phoenix struggled to get free. He wasn't fast enough as Zane grabbed him and threw him to the ground after slashing him with the IXA Calibur.

Then Zane picked Phoenix up and threw him further over. Phoenix leapt to his feet and threw a right hook as Zane jumped at him. He connected and stunned Zane. Phoenix grabbed him and threw him into the wall below the audience in return. Trying to quickly clear the cobwebs, Phoenix didn't see Zane until it was too late. He grabbed Phoenix by the head and slammed him to the floor. Zane then backflipped and stomped Phoenix in the chest, drawing the Calibur Fuestle.

"For Blazer-sempai!" Zane declared, feeding the Fuestle to the IXA Belt.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

"IXA... BAKUGEN!" Zane yelled as he came down upon Phoenix.

_Wake Up Fever!_

Suddenly, Phoenix roundhouse-kicked Zane on the way down with his variation of the Emperor Moon Break. This dazed Zane as he dropped both the IXA Calibur and the IXA Riser. Phoenix retrieved the Zanvat Sword.

_Wake Up!_

Phoenix finished off Zane with the Final Zanvat Slash. Phoenix let Zane fall to his knees in defeat, but thrust his arm out to stop Zane from falling face-first to the floor as Ray Blazer's associate reverted to his human appearance. Phoenix helped him up.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals... KAMEN RIDER KIVA!"

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest of the Quarter-Finals shall be KAMEN RIDER DEN-O against KAMEN RIDER FEMME!"

---xxx---

Taryse charged wildly at her friend, with Nero only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Taryse staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Taryse to stagger back. Taryse struck back at her best friend with a slash from the Blanc Visor Zwei, slashing Nero again.

The strike sent Nero staggering back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Taryse with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Taryse dazed. Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more. Nero aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Taryse with the Magna DenGasher in gun mode. He then slashed her with it in sword mode.

_Magna Full Charge!_

Nero stabbed the Magna DenGasher in the ground as the train track auras shot out and pierced Taryse, holding her in place. Nero jumped on the tracks and travelled towards his friend before thrusting his golden boot out and striking Taryse with the Magna Kick. This ended her standing in the tournament.

Takato: "Here is your winner and the final Rider advancing to the Semi-Finals... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!"

---xxx---

Jack appeared centre-stage for an announcement just as Nero & Taryse walked off to the others with an arm around one another's shoulder. Along with the others, they watched as Jack addressed the audience in attendance.

Jack: "What intense qualifying and Quarter-Final rounds those were. With that, we are down to the final four Riders in _Tournament Kamen Rider_: Den-O, Kiva, Shadowmoon and Kuuga. Each have their own goals for being here... and all four have designs on the finals in Saagen Town. But only one Rider can win it all. I wish you all the best of luck in the Semi-Finals as well as the Grand-Finals! Now let's get this party continuing! The first Semi-Final shall be... KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON versus KAMEN RIDER KUUGA!"

Jessie & Reina walked out onto the battlefield while Nero & Phoenix stared at one another in shock. The two best friends and brothers in their own words... would be facing one another in the Semi-Finals of _Tournament Kamen Rider_.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter 48 complete! Got back on track in a big way with this chapter! The qualifying brackets and the Quarter-Finals of the tournament were thrown down in this chapter, with the final four being whittled down to Nero, Phoenix, Reina & Jessie. Sky & Hao connect as the story of their childhood bond is uncovered, and Nero gets revenge on Long Ryusei for his aiding in Jaden Stryder's Golden Thorn project! Alicia offers her support to Nero, and after advancing to the Semi-Finals, Nero is shocked to find out his opponent would be Phoenix, his best friend!**_

_**Next time on **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_**: The Semi-Finals get underway as Jessie faces Reina while Nero & Phoenix fight for the first time. This irks them both as they are best friends, but the pride and allure of being in the Grand Finals prove to be too high-stakes for either to pass up! It's Garuru versus Axe, Basshaa versus Gun, Dogga versus Rod, DoGaBaKi versus Climax and Emperor versus Liner! A battle not to be missed! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"You're Yusei? I gotta' admit... you don't look like much. But I've been proven wrong before. Why don't you fight me? I wanna' see what you're all about!"_

_"Fine. Once I'm done with you, I'll move onto Yusei. According to the Academy website, he's the real goods... so he's the challenge I want. But I'll accommodate you first."_

_"HELL'S FIRE BREAK!"_

_"What's your name? Your real name?" _

_"Shiro Ryozaki. I wish I could say it was my pleasure, but right now I'm nursing a migraine."_

_Shiro wrapped the Yu-Ki Belt around his waist. A repeating tone was heard as Shiro tossed his Rider Pass at the glowing buckle. Shiro had become..._

_"Henshin!"_

_Skull Form!_

_...Kamen Rider __Yu-Ki__._

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Ore... Cho Sanjou! Geemu No Jikanda!"_

_"The Brotherhood is just one faction of many Riders... you have no idea how many factions are being formed! The Brotherhood rely on their Oni tactics to fight. Best to stay out of their way as best you can... but I'm sure Jyunichi won't let you go too far without fighting him!"_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams!"_

_"New creatures?"_

_"I hope I didn't let you down when you left!"_

_Kuuga! Kamen Ride: Ultimate!_

_Kiva! Kamen Ride: Emperor!_

_"Let's ride."_

_Kimi no ai wo eru tame nara_

_Senshi ni nareru sa If you need me_

_"Taiyou ni akogarete Takaku takaku ton da tsubasa_

_Sono netsu ni tokasarete Fukai umi e to ochiteiku"_

_Sonna monogatari sae Ore no kokoro ni wa hibikanai_

_Shinjiru no wa Unmei no ai dake_

_Maiagare Aozora kogashi_

_Makka ni someru hodo_

_Kono ai no kachi wo misetsukeyou_

_For you Mitsumeaeba_

_This love never ends_

_Dare mo dare ka no jiyuu wa ubaenai_

_Genkai wo kimeru no mo ore nara_

_For you Mugen to iikirou_

_"Ten ni mo todoku kurai Tsumiagerareta tou mo mata_

_Kami no ikari ni furete Moroku mo chi e kuzureochita"_

_Oshie nante iranai Futsuu no joushiki ja tsuujinai_

_Kimi to tsukuru Densetsu wo nokosou_

_Maiagare Aozora koete_

_Mada minu uchuu no hate_

_Kagayaki dake wo misete ageyou_

_For you Yubi ni hoshi wo_

_This love never ends_

_Kiku mimi motazu subete wo toppa suru_

_Fukanou nante ore ni wa nai koto_

_For you Kimi dake no tame ni tsuyoku naru no sa_

_Tomedo naku afuredasu_

_Hirui naki kono jishin de_

_Kimi ga iru subarashii_

_Sekai Mamoru koto wo chikau_

_Maiagare Aozora kogashi_

_Makka ni someru hodo_

_Kono ai no kachi wo misetsukeyou_

_For you Mitsume aeba muteki_

_So this love will never end, never end_

_Kokoro ni kimeta kara_

_Kono ai mamoru tame no potential_

_For you Mugen da to iikirou_

_I swear... proud of my love, proud of my life..._

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! The Brotherhood, a fraternity of Oni Kamen Riders rise with their intent of dominating the second tournament with their dastardly tactics, but new challengers stand in their way... as does Cho Den-O, returning for the second tournament!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	49. Climax Fever

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 49: Climax Fever.**

_"You thought you were gonna' humiliate me this afternoon, weren't you? I'll teach you who's king of the basketball court now, ya piece of crap!" The bully roared, hanging the defenseless Nero Samson by his basketball jersey. He was about to swing his fist in Nero's direction until he saw a black spiky-haired teenage boy watching the attack._

_"What are you looking at?" The bully yelled. The teenager said nothing._

_"What the hell are you looking at?" The bully repeated. Again, the observing teenager kept his mouth shut. Having enough, the bully dropped Nero and began to approach his spiky-haired schoolmate with malicious intent. When he reached the teen, he attempted to squash him in one swift hammering, but the kid moved behind the bully and spin-kicked him into the water fountain. The marble shattered immediately. Before the bully could return to verticality, this kid spin-kicked him again and this time, the bully went sailing into the nearby bench._

_"Pick on someone your own size, punk!" The kid warned the bully, who just groaned and held his back in pain. The spiky-haired teenager then made his way over to Nero and extended his hand._

_"Unless he wants another ass-kicking... I don't think he'll be coming after you again any time soon." The teenager said. Nero took the kid's hand and stood up straight._

_"Thank you. He had it coming to him, I knew it! I'm Nero Samson, high school basketballer. And you are?" Nero asked._

_"I am Chad Leiter, your resident bully-beater, I suppose. But you can call me 'Phoenix'." The teenager revealed._

_"It's nice to meet you, Phoenix. You wanna' hang out?" Nero suggested._

_"Be friends? Sure." Phoenix agreed._

_A girl across the path called out to them: "Phoenix, hey!"_

_"Hey, Taryse." Phoenix greeted._

_"Who's your friend?" Taryse asked, motioning to Nero._

_"Nero! Nero Samson!" Nero introduced himself with excitement._

_"Nero, we're going to a concert later at the Pines and I have three tickets... wanna' go?" Phoenix asked Nero._

_"Sure!" Nero accepted._

---xxx---

"Ever since that day, bro... we've been like family. I never thought that one day you and I would end up on opposite sides... of anything, to be honest." Phoenix explained.

Nero smirked: "I never thought we'd end up fighting either, Phoenix. But damn it, we've been on a hell of a journey. It's almost been a year since we set off from Saagen Town. Destiny's going to take one of us back there for the finals. But not both of us can go. That's what makes me a little sad. We started this journey together... I wanted to _finish _it together."

"Don't ever say we won't finish it together. Nero, no matter which one of us goes through to the finals, you gotta' keep your chin up and know that we'll be there to support the other. We're in this together and if I have my way, that's the way it's going to stay!" Phoenix encouraged.

---xxx---

"Chou Henshin!" Reina called, taking Spike's ZECT Kunai Gun as she moved to Kuuga Pegasus Form against Jessie. Taking the initiative, Reina & Jessie lunged forward at one another. Jessie leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Reina was quick to duck, and Jessie flew right over her horns. As he came back down, Jessie turned around and moved in with a fist.

Reina blocked the attack, then thrust out her boot. The kick to Jessie's chest caused him to stumble back, but he managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, he moved into a Shadow Rider Kick and landed a direct hit. Reina was hurt. Reina was quick to get up. Reina charged, swinging her fists, intending to take off Jessie's head.

However, her assault was stopped cold by an identical attack. He sidestepped out of a block position, spun, and knocked Reina back with a powerful blow to the jaw. Fists met again and again. Reina was agile. Reina and Jessie found themselves at another stalemate, muscles tense, struggling for control of the battle. Reina lashed out with a kick, knocking Jessie back, also getting in a Bowgun shot, sending sparks flying, at the same time.

Jessie held his hand to his chest where Reina bashed him. The blow hurt. Reina thrust her weapon forward again. A blast of high pressure energy erupted from the Pegasus Bowgun. Jessie flipped out of the way and the blast disintegrated part of the guard wall behind where he had been standing. He looked at the wall, then back at Reina.

Jessie used the chance to dive into the air with a big leap and then execute the Shadow Rider Kick again. There was nothing Reina could do: she was a sitting duck for sure. That's where everyone assumed wrong, as Reina suddenly used no effort at all to thrust the Bowgun forward again. The attack and blast connected and Jessie flew across the floor, coming out on the short end of the stick.

Jessie tried to recuperate and unleashed his Satan Saber, but Reina kicked him in the head and snatched it.

"Chou Henshin!"

The Satan Saber turned into the Dragon Rod as Reina assumed Dragon Form. She swung the Rod around and struck Jessie in the chest before she sideflipped with the Rod and kicked Jessie in the head. It changed yet again into the Titan Sword as Reina assumed Titan Form. Jessie felt the sharp end of the Titan Sword several times and was flipped over onto his belly.

Suddenly, Reina stared up in surprise as Jessie took a mighty leap forward, driving his fists in as he descended. The mighty blow struck Reina full force, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground, dropping the Dragon Rod. She quickly scrambled back to her feet, charging forward. The two Riders grappled onto each other and wrestled with all the strength they had.

Reina suddenly jumped, pressing on Jessie's arms and using that to lift herself up. Reina slammed a kick straight into Jessie's face, sending him reeling backwards. Jessie tried to shake off the disorientation but Reina was already taking full advantage of the situation, moving in again and ramming with her shoulder. Jessie flew backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Reverting to Mighty Form, Reina charged again, leaping up and sending an airborne Mighty Kick slamming into her opponent. Jessie toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Jessie fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Reina shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Jessie's arms and stop him.

The pair fought for control again – but this time Jessie had Reina right where he wanted her. He suddenly let his offense intensify, bursting into Reina with a jumping Shadow Rider Kick. Reina cried out in pain as the signature attack did its job, hitting her with a jolt of dangerous energy and sending her flying back. Jessie did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target.

Reina refused to back down. Quickly bringing out the Titan Sword she opened fire with a few slash-blasts, the pain she inflicted on Jessie only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover. Jessie summoned his Sword of Eternal Night and emitted a shockwave of his own, striking the ground with an earthquake heading straight for Reina. However Reina was fully alert, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more slashes.

"Shadow Henshin... RX!"

---xxx---

_"Nero!" Phoenix called out. Nero came running, tripping over himself and dropping his school books. This earned snide laughs from the other students as Nero scrambled to get the books back in his bag. A pair of bullies kicked him from behind lightly, causing him to shuffle forward and send the books spilling out into the floor again._

_"Awww! The little whippersnapper gonna' start crying? Want your mommy?" A bully taunted. Phoenix appeared and grabbed him by the collar._

_"Listen, pal... if you so much as look at my friend wrong, your teeth are going down your throat, got it?!" Phoenix threatened._

_The bully kept his smile: "And I'll report you to the principal! Put the puzzle pieces together and you get a nice expulsion!"_

_Phoenix grinned back: "Fine. I have other ways of embarrassing you in public... other than my fists."_

_Suddenly, Phoenix dropped the bully and then hurled him into an empty open locker before slamming it shut and locking it. The bully's cries to be let out fell on deaf ears as Phoenix shooed the bully's associate away. As Nero finished clearing up his books, Phoenix offered his hand and Nero took it._

_"Be more careful around Danielson. You know he can't help but take pleasure in other people's suffering." Phoenix warned Nero. Nero nodded and picked up the last book before zipping his bag up. A bell rang, and a moderately-aged, bespectacled man in a lab coat peered out the door Nero & Phoenix stood in front of._

_"Hey, Professor Ryker." Nero greeted._

_"C'mon, you two. Wouldn't want you to be late for class. Speaking of which, have either of you seen Danielson? I need him here to mark his mock term paper." Ryker wondered._

_"He got locked up in traffic." Phoenix lied as he and Nero entered the classroom with Professor Ryker._

---xxx---

"I remember that day when you stood up for me against Danielson, who wouldn't stop picking on me since I started high school. I guess I could say your friendship was a blessing... and I'm not lying, Phoenix." Nero continued.

"That day, I stood up for you because... I didn't want you to make my mistake. Back before I met Taryse and my brother went away, I was like you. I just gritted my teeth and bared the pain. I felt like nobody could help me, and I didn't want anyone to share my problems. The world was miserable enough. But then, friendships showed me the way to the promised land. I became more confident in myself and while we didn't graduate with _straight-A's and honors_, we graduated together. On graduation day, Danielson wanted to get us one last time before we left, so I figured I'd send his ass facefirst into the pool for trying. Good times, eh, bro?" Phoenix responded.

"Yeah." Nero replied, giving his friend a thumbs-up.

---xxx---

Jessie assumed RX Arch-Angel Form. As the two Riders met again, Jessie was quick to land several hard strikes with his Sword of Eternal Night. Reina was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Jessie's arm. Jessie lashed out with his leg, sending kick after kick into Reina's side but the female Rider refused to budge.

She just took the offense as she continued to pull back on Jessie's arm. Jessie eventually let out an involuntary sharp cry that let Reina know she had the upper hand. The pain in Jessie's arm forced him to loosen his grip on his Sword of Eternal Night, which is exactly what Reina had wanted. A sharp kick upwards sent the weapon flying out of Jessie's hand, and Reina was already moving for it.

With a strong leap she caught the weapon in midair and descended back down, striking Jessie with his own weapon. Jessie stumbled back towards a tree, and Reina saw her chance, spearing the Sword of Eternal Night forward. But Jessie was ready, bringing out the Wolf King Saber.

"Shadow King Henshin... RX!"

Jessie thrust forward in Wolf King Form and caught the Sword of Eternal Night on the way over. He swiped for her, but he missed. Jessie finally stopped and stood across from Reina. Reina gripped the Kuuga Arcle tightly as she built up dark energy below her. Jessie became overcome with this incredible power, unable to move in the whirlwind of darkness.

Reina struck the henshin pose: "Chou Ultimate Henshin!"

Golden cracks appeared on Reina's suit and spikes rose from her wrists and shoulderpads. The Arcle's gem went black and the buckle turned golden. Two extra horns extended on her helmet. The dark whirlwind and the energies it emitted all were absorbed into the Kuuga suit and debris violently hit the ground with a thud. Reina had evolved to Kuuga's Ultimate Form once again. Jessie was mesmerised by Kuuga's devastating power, but he would try to attack anyway.

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Shadow Rider Slash!" Jessie called out. Reina took the attack full-on and was still walking with a purpose, shrugging off the attack. Her hand was engulfed in black fire as Reina punched forward with Kuuga's Ultimate Punch. Jessie was forced over. Reina began to levitate into the air with the aid of black flames. She was readying for Kuuga's Ultimate Kick finisher. Jessie motioned for Reina to 'bring it on'.

Bring it on Reina did, as she came crashing down towards Jessie. Her boot connected, but not with Jessie's chest as intended... instead with his swords. Reina was confused by this, much to Jessie's benefit. The one known as Shadowmoon used the distraction and broke through the Ultimate Kick with both weapons, jumped up and slashed a cross into Reina's armour that sent her right into the floor. Her armour degenerated into Growing Form before her human appearance was visible a few seconds later.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Grand-Finals of _Tournament Kamen Rider _in Saagen Town, Michigan... KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!"

Jessie helped Reina to her feet and thanked her for a great match before he walked over to his friends and high-fived Anakin. He had punched his ticket for the finals.

---xxx---

_Nero ran over to Phoenix: "You got one more Rider Kick left in you, brother?"_

_Phoenix nodded: "I was waiting to hear those words!"_

_Full Charge!_

_Wake Up Fever!_

_In Kiva style, both Nero and Phoenix dove into the air and crashed into Gaia with a double Emperor Moon Break attack._

_"I knew there was something I didn't like about you..." Nero spat, having discovered Gaia was really Professor Jaden Stryder after the cybernetic Kamen Rider reverted to his human appearance._

_"Should've went with your gut instinct, boy... maybe you would've figured this all out sooner and nobody would be rotting away in hospital like a defeated dog waiting to be put of its misery. By the way... I won't be needing this anymore." Jaden responded, tossing the IXA Belt he had taken from Ray after almost killing him._

_"You bastard... I hate you. And I have no problem saying that." Nero spewed venom at Jaden once again._

_Jaden smirked evilly: "Hate makes us all monsters. And your so-called brother was right: I am a monster! And until I've settled things with you, Samson... you can be sure more of my carnage and devastation will ensue! But that is for another time! I will see you... IN HELL!"_

_His yell signalled a surge of electricity, which teleported him away from the scene. Nero turned to face Phoenix. Nero unstrapped the Den-O Belt from his waist and Phoenix let Kivat fly off of his waist. It became a tense moment as everyone came back from fighting with the Fallen & the Hybrids. Nero looked over at Momotaros and passed him the DenKamen Sword._

_"Thanks... guys." Nero smiled._

_"Finally!" Phoenix thought to himself._

---xxx---

Takato: "And now ladies and gentlemen of the audience, the luck of the draw has brought us to this deciding Semi-Final round. The winner of this next battle shall face Kamen Rider Shadowmoon for the right to be called TKR World Champion. Ladies and gentlemen, it's... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O versus KAMEN RIDER KIVA!"

Phoenix looked at Nero as they prepared to head out onto the battlefield: "Make me a promise before we go out there, Nero... promise me that you'll give it all you got! And just remember... I didn't come here to lose, and neither did you!"

Nero smiled: "Yeah! Phoenix!"

_"Kivatte Ikuze!"_

_"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo!"_

Both Riders walked to opposite ends of the arena. Nero held the Den-O Belt and Rider Pass in his hands while Kivat flapped around Phoenix. Nero wrapped the Den-O Belt around his waist while Phoenix took Kivat from the air and summoned the Kivat Belt to his own waist.

_Bite!_

"Phoenix... let's fight, Kiva... for the future!" Nero encouraged, pressing the red button on the Den-O Belt.

Phoenix nodded: "Let's go... Den-O!"

The horn sounded and both Riders commanded: "Henshin!"

_Sword Form!_

Kiva & Den-O charged into their fight. Phoenix jumped over and dodged the DenGasher at every turn, getting some kicks in from his chained-up boot along the way. Nero reconstructed the DenGasher into gun mode as Phoenix aimed a kick. Nero got himself a free shot at Phoenix with a pull of his DenGasher's trigger before he flipped over his best friends and shot him as he descended.

Phoenix went down hard, but wouldn't let one shot stop him. He leapt up to a platform and took hold of the mounted turret. Nero ran all over the battleground to dodge the high-powered blasts. Constructing the DenGasher into Rod mode, Nero jumped to the barricade and ran across it tightrope-style.

When he reached the barricade near the cheapseats, Nero leapt right into Phoenix, sending them both flying off the platform. Standing up to face one another again, Phoenix pulled out the Garuru Fuestle while Nero reached down and pressed the yellow button.

_Garuru Saber!_

_Axe Form!_

It was strength against strength as the blades of the Garuru Saber and the DenGasher collided, grinding off of one another very easily and leaving the two at a stalemate.

"You're my friend and all, Phoenix... but I'll still make you cry!" Nero declared, swinging the DenGasher. It was blocked by the Garuru Saber.

"Really? You're actually making me _laugh_!" Phoenix responded, swatting the DenGasher in one direction, leaving Nero open for a big kick and then a swipe from the Garuru Saber. Nero jumped up and pressed the purple button. Phoenix responded by taking out the Basshaa Fuestle.

_Basshaa Magnum!_

_Gun Form!_

Both of them brought out their guns and let out a barrage of shots at one another. Both were pretty evenly-matched, getting in an even number of shots. Phoenix hated stalemates. He aimed the Basshaa Magnum towards Nero and began shooting rapidly, almost in a nonchalant style. Nero didn't wait around either; he started firing at the same time. The blasts from both weapons just kept cancelling each other out.

_"This ain't working! It's hammer time." _Phoenix thought to himself as he drew the Dogga Fuestle. Nero then pressed the blue button on his belt.

_Dogga Hammer!_

_Rod Form!_

The two began to fight. Phoenix was doing well using his dodging ability as an advantage against Nero, although he suffered a great loss in speed. However, Nero unleashed his DenGasher in gun mode and blasted Phoenix before throwing him to the ground.

Phoenix laid there for a few moments and struggled to get back up due to the Dogga armour's weight. Nero walked towards Phoenix to deliver more blows. Phoenix managed to get back up and smash into Nero with the Dogga Hammer multiple times. Phoenix then held the Hammer's hilt above Kivat.

_Dogga Bite!_

Phoenix raised his large weapon and swung it around. One more lift, the hammer duplicated its point of damage into a large spirit version and Phoenix crushed Nero with the Dogga Thunder Clap. Nero's determination wouldn't allow it to end there as he got back up as if the Hammer hadn't just hit him like a megaton missile. Nero reached around and retrieved the Climax K-Tarose. Phoenix did likewise with the three Form Fuestles.

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

_Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu! Climax Form!_

Phoenix unchained into DoGaBaKi Form and Nero assumed Den-O Climax Form. With the Dogga Hammer, Phoenix charged in and clashed weapons with his best friend. They remained evenly matched as Phoenix equipped himself with both the Basshaa Magnum and the Garuru Saber while Nero reconstructed the DenGasher into sword mode.

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_Toki wo Tokashi Hajimatta NEXT STAGE!_

Nero leapt into the air and faked a slash, instead coming crashing down upon Phoenix with a Rider Punch. Phoenix vainly tried to blast Nero on the way down until he hit Nero's fist. Phoenix put his boot forward and crossed his arms.

_Wake Up!_

The Hell's Gate on Phoenix's boot opened and he hit the DoGaBaKi Darkness Moon Break, which blasted Nero out of the air. The boot sealed back up as Nero gingerly got to his feet.

_Itsumo Tari Nakute! Iiwake Teki na Akirame!_

_Zutto Tsumiagete Ita Kakusu Yo ni!_

He reached for the Climax K-Taros once again, summoning the DenKamen Sword to his hands. He pushed the Rider Pass into place on the slot.

_Liner Form!_

The armour of Den-O became red, black and white as Nero held the DenKamen Sword ready, waiting for Phoenix to raise the stakes. Raise the stakes he did as Phoenix reverted to Kiva Form and pulled out the Tatsulot Fuestle.

_Tatsulot!_

"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot greeted, as he broke the chains on Kiva's shoulders. Tatsulot circled Phoenix for a while and then attached to the wrist brace.

_Henshin!_

Golden bats made of light changed his armour into the golden Emperor Form. With a swipe of his fire-powered fist, Phoenix completed the transformation. He jumped for the turrets again, but Nero responded by jumping up there after him and kicking him off.

_Doko ka Toomaki ni! Nagameteta Yo na Keshiki!_

_Kyuu ni Tenohira no Ue Konagona ni Kudake Chiru!_

Phoenix sailed off the platform and left himself wide open for Nero to strike at him again. And strike Nero did, blasting his best friend with high-powered slashes from the DenKamen Sword repeatedly. Phoenix rolled across the ground and pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Garuru Fever!_

The Garuru Saber was summoned to the battle and connected with Tatsulot to become a dual-bladed sword of flames. The battle resumed immediately, with Phoenix taking the advantage.

_Kono Kimochi no Ikiba Oshiete!_

The feral rage of the Garuru Saber was channelled into each and every blow. Nero protected himself by using different DenGasher formations to his advantage, almost rendering Phoenix's assault useless.

_Basshaa Fever!_

The Basshaa Magnum replaced the Garuru Saber for now, changing Phoenix's tactics. But even that wasn't working, as Nero's attacks with the large DenKamen Sword broke through the long range. Phoenix found himself outclassed at whatever he did, even with the Dogga Hammer in his hands. Phoenix ended up easy pickings.

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

"Bro... you got one last chance to get up before I defeat you!" Nero said, pulling the lever on the DenKamen Sword.

_Ura Rod! Kin Axe! Ryuu Gun! Momo Sword!_

Nero charged up for his Densha Giri attack, but Phoenix wouldn't be beaten that easily. He got right back up and pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Wake Up Fever!_

Phoenix rose into the air and descended with the Emperor Moon Break, vying for control of the finisher as they violently collided, the energy waves so intense the audience could feel them.

_Mienai Kurayami no Naka!_

_Kasuka na Hikari Tsukuridasu Yo ni!_

Nero reached down and pressed the button on the K-Taros.

_Full Charge!_

Suddenly, Nero broke through the Emperor Moon Break, jumped over and slashed into Phoenix's chest armour. Afterwards, Nero tossed the DenKamen Sword aside and jumped onto the aura traintracks that headed straight for the prone Phoenix. Nero got in position and thrust his boot out. Nero's Rider Kick hit home and Phoenix fell to his knees. Kivat & Tatsulot left his body as Nero landed. He immediately rushed to Phoenix's aid.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Grand-Finals of _Tournament Kamen Rider _in Saagen Town, Michigan to face Shadowmoon... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!"

"Phoenix, speak to me! Let me know you're okay!" Nero begged. Phoenix opened his eyes and smiled. A little blood appeared from his mouth.

"Nero... nice one, bro. You're through to the finals. Back to where everything started for us. Saagen Town..." Phoenix told him.

"Home." Nero corrected him, helping Phoenix to his feet. Kivat & Tatsulot flew after them as Nero set Phoenix down on the bench. Jessie walked up and shook Nero's hand.

"Next week is go-time, buddy!" Jessie excitedly told his fellow grand finalist.

Nero nodded with a smile: "Yeah... a year's hard work comes to this. All I can say, Jessie... is be prepared."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter 49 complete! So, the Semi-Finals are done as Jessie uses Wolf King Form to overcome Reina's Ultimate Form while Nero uses Liner Form to topple Phoenix's Emperor Form! Nero & Phoenix go over old times! And now the Finals are set! This was the second-to-last chapter, so hopefully I won't disappoint you with the last one!**_

**Tournament Kamen Rider Final Chapter**_**: The Tournament Grand-Finals event gets underway! Apart from the Den-O versus Shadowmoon main event, old faces reappear to compete in special attraction battles and settle old scores, Alicia arrives in Saagen Town on the DenLiner to cheer on Nero, Nero admits something he wanted to admit in a long time and then, after the tournament concludes, the final showdown with Jaden Stryder begins! Thank you all for keeping up with **_**Tournament Kamen Rider**_** since I began this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you also enjoy what comes next! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Oh, god! Damn! 'Scuse me! Pardon me! Sorry... I'm in a hurry!" 18-year-old Eric Caine panicked. He was on his way to the Academy Kamen Rider entrance exams in the middle of Saagen Town. Fast rabbit, he wasn't._

_"My name is Kamen Rider... Yusei, the first Kiva."_

_"I have friends in the Academy counting on me... and I will not let them down. If those things escape, then I will stop them. I will take them out!"_

_"This is the Den-O dorm's personal Rider workshop, to work on upgrades for your powers. Now, the Ichigo dorm has the best workshop in the entire academy, but this one has everything. Whether you're working on a Fuestle system or a SetTouch, the tools in this shop will help you out loads. Heck, Professor Ryker made a few calls before the academy was operational and got Demonseed Innovators to provide us with everything we need. Just last week I used a new secondary form that I created from these tools and a heck of a lot of ripping wires."_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Following the events of Tournament Kamen Rider, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Three friends enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders... and another becomes consumed by darkness in...**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER!**

_**Which leads to...**_

_"Let's tear it up!"_

_"No. I'll do it."_

_"Hissatsu... Eye of Awakening!"_

_"Ore... Cho Sanjou!"_

_Jibun no koto Kizutsukenai_

_Mono ni dake kakomarete temo_

_Kawaritai to Negau no nara_

_Nukedasa nakya Kara wo yaburi_

_Kibatte tachimukau yo_

_Butsukatte Tashikametai_

_Naze Boku ni ataerareta Destiny_

_Konna ni mysterious_

_Wake up_

_Tokihanate Michi no chikara_

_Boku wo yobu koe Fushigi na_

_Yami no naka de kikoete kuru_

_Melody wo oikake_

_Mayoikomu Toki no naka e_

_Tabun sore koso ga sadame_

_Nigerarenai Nigecha ikenai_

_Hajimaru Destiny's play_

_Onaji michi wo eran de tara_

_Onaji basho ni shika tsukanai_

_Mita koto nai Keshiki ya sora_

_Deau tame ni Fumidasu no sa_

_Kibatte hashiride sou_

_Itsu datte Mae wo muite_

_Hora Boku wo tsuki ugokasu Destiny_

_Shinjitsu ga shiritai_

_Wake up_

_Nemutte ta Tsuyoi kokoro_

_Mezameteku Tatakau hodo_

_Toki wo koete itsuka aeru_

_Kizuna wo oikake_

_Hamatteku Nazo no naka e_

_Tabun sore koso ga sadame_

_Shiru no ga kowai? Sonna wakenai_

_Tsunagare Destiny's play_

_Hitori hitori kanaderu oto ga_

_Chigau you ni unmei mo sou_

_Boku wa tada Boku dake no mirai e no chizu wo egaite yuku_

_Tokihanate Michi no chikara_

_Boku wo yobu koe Fushigi na_

_Yami no naka de kikoete kuru_

_Melody wo oikake_

_Mayoikomu Toki no naka e_

_Tabun sore koso ga sadame_

_Nigerarenai Nigecha Ikenai_

_Hajimaru Destiny's play_

_Shiru no ga kowai? Wonna wakenai_

_Sadame tsunagare Destiny's play_

_Yami no naka de Yobu koe_

_Wake up Destiny's Play_

_Mayoikomu yo Nazo no naka e_

_Wake up Destiny's Play_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! All-new tournament, some old faces, a lot of new ones, same-old ass-kicking mania!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_"It's so exciting, being a queen... like the one the Architect created me to be. I have everything... and everyone I want. True beauty."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_"I'd never do anything to hurt you or cause you pain, you know that right, Nero-chan?" _

_"Yes."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Maybe when you're in shape to fight with the rest of the riders, you can also find something to pour your own prayer into."_

_**The Light Rises Out of the Dark...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	50. Towards The Future

**Tournament Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 50: Towards The Future.**

_"I think it's time to put our Rider Belts to the test!" Phoenix suggested._

_"Then let's go!" Nero encouraged. He took out his black-cased Rider Pass and inserted a card known as a Rider Ticket. Nero pushed the white button at the side, causing the Den-O Belt to appear and wrap itself around Nero's waist._

_Phoenix called out Kivat's name and plucked him out of the air. Phoenix then pushed the button in between Kivat's ears to open up the bat's mouth. The boy pushed his left forearm up into Kivat's teeth, executing a 'bite'. _

_Bite!_

_Stained glass tattoos appeared on Phoenix's body and chains unwrapped from his waist to reveal the Kivat Belt._

_Taryse looked at a reflective surface and thrust her Femme deck out in front of her, summoning the V-Buckle Belt._

_Nero pushed the top red button on his Den-O Belt, Phoenix thrust Kivat out in front of him and Taryse assumed a swan-like pose._

_"Henshin!" They all yelled out. _

_Nero moved the Rider Pass over the SetTouch. _

_Sword Form!_

_Phoenix turned Kivat upside down and perched him on the belt's buckle, pushing him into place._

_Taryse inserted her Femme deck into the V-Buckle from the left side._

_They felt a rush as the Rider armor covered their bodies. For Nero, a basic black-and-white form covered him first, followed by bladed shoulderpads and extra red chest-armor. Then a peach-like visor climbed over his helmet and split apart, completing the Den-O transformation. Phoenix's body was completely covered in chains, which shattered to reveal the Kiva armor. Three reflections of the swan-like Femme Armor all descended onto Taryse, completing the Femme transformation._

_Advent!_

_Taryse was already on the attack, summoning her contract monster Blancwing. Blancwing smashed into the Horse Fangire, leaving him open for another attack. Nero decided to charge in, constructing the DenGasher Sword from the four pieces at his waist's sides. Nero slashed away, but was met by the conflicting blade of the Fangire's sword._

_"Get in there, Master!" Kivat encouraged. Phoenix nodded and threw forward his fists, running to join his friends. As the Horse Fangire swatted Nero away, Phoenix came in and used his kicking power to batter the Fangire to near a tree. In desperation, the Horse Fangire swung his sword, but Phoenix frontflipped and hooked a treebranch with both his legs, fighting in a bat kind-of-style. Phoenix punched away at the Horse Fangire, flipping down to grab it by the mouth and toss it down the hill. Nero & Taryse followed, but Phoenix stayed on the hill._

_"Why aren't you following, Master?" Kivat wondered._

_Phoenix smiled under his helmet: "More height for a Rider Kick!"_

_Phoenix then grabbed the red Wake Up Fuestle and put it in Kivat's mouth. _

_Wake Up!_

_The skies went dark. There was a full moon. Kivat detached himself from the Kivat Belt and played the fuestle's tune. Phoenix shot his right leg in the air before Kivat unchained the Lucifer Metal on the leg's 'Hell's Gate', changing them into demonic wings. On one leg, Phoenix launched himself into the air upside down like a bat, right in front of the moon before backflipping and then crashing down upon the Horse Fangire with force so impactful that it left a bat-shaped crater in its wake. The Fangire then exploded, leaving behind it's life force in an energy form._

_"Master, use the Doran Fuestle!" Kivat suggested. Phoenix pulled out the brown Doran Fuestle and gave it to Kivat to play._

_Castle Doran!_

_This summoned a large dragon in the form of a castle, which briefly appeared to gobble up the energy ball and then disappeared again. The three friends then regrouped together._

_"Well, that was... interesting." Phoenix commented._

_"That was Castle Doran. It is entrusted to the wielder of Kiva's powers. Three reside in that castle as your servants." Kivat explained._

_"Servants? You're a lucky man, Phoenix!" Taryse complimented._

_"Anyways... since we now have our bikes, why don't we make way for Shantontown?" Nero suggested._

_"That's a good idea, Nero. Let's go!" Phoenix replied. All three hopped onto the DenBird, Buroon Booster and the Ride Shooter before they drove up the hill again, leaving Saagen Town behind them._

---xxx---

Nero thought to himself about that fateful day when he and his two best friends in the world set out from their homes to compete in the tournament exactly one year ago. Now, he was back home to compete in the Grand Finals against Jessie. He had been so determined through trials and tribulations to make it to this point over the past year, that he couldn't help but smile, laying his eyes on the Saagen Town Stadium. Phoenix, with Taryse under his arm, appeared by his side.

"It's been a while." Phoenix commented.

Nero nodded: "Yeah."

_"Nero!"_

Nero turned his head in the direction of the call to see Alicia come running, to his surprise.

"Alicia! What are you doing here?" Nero wondered, shocked to see his friend from the Sands of Time.

"Do you actually think I'd pass up seeing my friend compete in the finals of the tournament he wants to win so badly? I'm rooting for you! Besides, Momotaros offered to bring me in the DenLiner like I asked. He musta' heard me when I told you." Alicia responded, which caused Nero to blush. That in turn caused Phoenix to chuckle in secrecy.

"Hey, Nero..." Phoenix called Nero over.

"We're rooting for you too, brother. Go out there and kick ass." Phoenix encouraged, giving his friend a brotherly hug. Taryse soon joined in for a group hug.

---xxx---

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen... it has all come down to this. This time last year, we began _Tournament Kamen Rider _with the Belt event. Many Riders entered. Throughout the past year, every last one of them fought for supremacy. Through fire, flames, the Golden Thorn, the Fake Riders, the Fallen, heartbreak and triumph, we have made it to this one spectacular moment that is sure to live long in the memories of everyone here. Tonight, our finalists Nero Samson & Jessie Elias will battle it out in a 2 out of 3 victories, winner-take-all match to decide the Tournament Kamen Rider World champion! And with that, I welcome you... to the _Tournament Kamen Rider _Grand-Finals! Saagen Town, tonight is the night... it all ends. But to get you started, here's some special attractions!"

---xxx---

"Wait! Wataru Kurenai? Is that you?" Phoenix recognised, as the Japanese man got up and shook Phoenix's hand.

"Phoenix-san. It's nice to see you again." Wataru replied.

"What brings you to Michigan?" Phoenix wondered.

"The tournament finals, obviously. In Japan, it's a very big franchise. I'm interested in seeing how the Grand-Finals play out between Jessie-san and Nero-san. Plus... I came because Castle Doran hasn't been making its monthly trips lately." Wataru said.

Phoenix stared at his chest sadly: "Kamen Rider Gaia... he forced the souls of the Arms Monsters out of their bodies. I had to absorb them."

Phoenix showed the Arms Monsters tattoos to Wataru.

"Well, at least I know they're in safe hands." Wataru smiled, trying to raise Phoenix's spirits a little. Then he noticed the wedding ring on Phoenix's finger.

"You're getting married, Phoenix-san? Congratulations!" Wataru complimented.

Phoenix smiled back: "About that, Wataru... I was wondering... could you please play your violin at my wedding? I enjoy your work... and I'd be honored if you could make it."

Wataru bowed: "I'd be delighted, Phoenix-san. I'll be there."

---xxx---

After the special attractions had thrilled the crowd, broken some furniture, cracked the ground and caused all-around chaos, it was finally time for the final battle. Nero and Jessie shook hands at the centre of the stadium in front of a packed house and a few million viewers watching on television. Both had a win apiece once their battle started with Jessie falling victim to the Extreme Slash in the first fall and Nero being struck by the powerful Shadow Kick in the second. It was a fast and furious battle thusfar, keeping the crowd enthralled. Nero and Jessie took their positions on opposite sides of the arena as the action got ready to head into the third and final round. Nero pressed the red button on the Den-O Belt again and passed over the SetTouch.

_Sword Form!_

The horn finally sounded. Nero & Jessie both showed no fear as they darted forward with weapons at the ready. The DenGasher clashed with the Satan Saber and the blades immediately both split in two, much to Nero & Jessie's surprise. They looked at their broken weapons before locking eyes, throwing the weapons down and starting an actual slugfest.

Jessie managed to get the better of Nero with a combination of several right hand blows before jumping and drilling one more punch into Nero's chest. Nero fought back, catching a thrusting fist and then hooking Jessie's leg with both of his own legs, tossing Jessie into the air with a backflip roll. Nero followed up by leaping up to Jessie and slamming him down to the floor with a piledriving technique. Nero backflipped over and retrieved his broken DenGasher, converting it to gun mode. He pressed the purple button.

_Gun Form!_

Nero's breakdance skills dictated the pace as he handstanded, shooting Jessie down low, but missing any delicates. Nero then jumped onto a guardrail and began running across it. He hoped to spin off and twist into a DenGasher shot, but Jessie had him scouted and tackled him into the bleachers.

Realising the audience could get hurt if he shot anything, Nero put away the DenGasher pieces and kicked at Jessie to defend himself. He ascended up the stairs and then frontflipped down with a dropkick attack. Jessie grabbed Nero's legs and slammed him into the railing before charging him over the guardrail back onto the battlefield.

Jessie grabbed Nero by the throat and lifted him up in a chokehold, punching him in the gut a few times before slamming him back on the ground. Jessie stepped back and prepared to go for Nero again, but Nero surprised Jessie with a shot from the DenGasher. Nero breakdanced to verticality and sideflipped while shooting Jessie all the way over. He then pushed the yellow button.

_Axe Form!_

Nero traded his breakdance moves for full-on strength, hitting Jessie with repeating Tsuppari palm strikes and following it up with a swing from the DenGasher in Axe mode. Nero moved in and covered more ground, not allowing Jessie to get a shot in edgewise. After another slash, Jessie rolled over to near where the broken Satan Saber was, holding up the broken crimson blade to block another attack.

This gave Jessie an opportunity to strike at Nero, lashing out with a hard kick to the ribs and then sweeping Nero's legs out from under him. Remembering he had blades attached to his boots, Jessie lifted his leg for a Gills Heel Claw-like attack, but Nero rolled to avoid it and twisted in the air with an axe strike. He pushed the blue button.

_Rod Form!_

Nero constructed the DenGasher to rod mode and the weapon hit Jessie in the chest as it extended. Nero executed an olympic pole vault over and then swung the DenGasher around, striking Jessie time after time after time. Soon Jessie just came to the end of his tether and gripped the end of the oncoming rod, showing superhuman strength as he violently swung it over his head.

Nero crashed into the ground and Jessie ripped the DenGasher away, swinging it at Nero as Nero had done earlier. Nero kept dodging, which frustrated Jessie. Jessie just tossed the DenGasher down and then took out the Sword of Eternal Night.

"Shadow Henshin... RX!"

The Shadowmoon Kingstone split in two, changing him to RX Arch-Angel Form. The pace changed and Nero found himself on the defensive, blocking shots from the Sword as best he could. But the defensive was not where Nero was comfortable, so he took out the Climax K-Taros.

_Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu!_

Nero went to hit the button, but Jessie swung the Sword at Nero, causing the boy to hold up the phone to defend himself. The blade smashed the button.

_Climax Form!_

As the Climax Form armor attached to him, Nero kicked the Sword away and then kicked Jessie after it. The peach-halves split to form the mask and Nero was right back into the fight. He picked up the DenGasher and moved it to sword mode, the blade reattaching on formation. Jessie fought back, but it was Nero breaking through this time, swatting the Sword in one direction and kicking Jessie in the vulnerable spots.

_Charge and Up!_

"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza!" Nero began.

Jessie suddenly jumped up with a charged Sword at the ready: "Shadow Rider Slash!"

"Climax Version!" Nero finished. The blades collided and both Riders were shot back from the recoil. Regaining their bearings, Nero & Jessie locked eyes again, tossing their weapons aside.

_Charge and Up!_

Jessie and Nero both lunged for each other in the Shadow Kick and Boistous Kick attacks, but again, they cancelled each other out and sent one another flying again. Both decided to up the ante. Jessie equipped the Wolf King Saber while Nero placed Alicia's charm over his Den-O Belt.

_Magna Form!_

Both Riders evolved to their ultimate forms and began to fight once more. Jessie charged, causing Nero to lift the Magna DenGasher and defend against the Wolf King Saber.

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete_

_KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS_

_Okizari no yakusoku_

_Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo_

_Nando mo kurikaeshiteru_

_Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru_

_GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou_

_Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_Iroaseta sekai wo kurenaku nure!_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

"That all you got?" Nero taunted, batting the Wolf King Saber away and booting Jessie in the gut. Jessie charged wildly at Nero, with Nero only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Jessie staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Jessie back once more.

Showing he was all business, Jessie struck back at Kamen Rider Den-O with a slash from the Wolf King Saber, slashing Nero twice more. The strike sent Nero stunting back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Jessie with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Jessie onto his back.

_Tsumiageta bouheki no mukou ni yoko tawaru PAST TIMES_

_Sabitsuita BLOOD RED SKY_

_Asu no jibun ni totte otozureru ima ni shitai kara_

_Taoreru made hashirunda_

_Mada yume ha shinkirou no kanata_

_LOOK OUT! SHOOTING STAR me wo sorasanai de_

Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Jessie neglecting his weapon-powered assault and changing to merciless hand-to-hand beatings. Nero aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Jessie in the gut with a double slash from his Magna DenGasher. Jessie just responded with another powerful swipe of the Wolf King Saber.

Nero went flying backwards, clutching at his smouldering golden armor. He stared at Jessie. Nero rushed at Jessie again and struck him with the Magna DenGasher repeatedly, before polishing him off with a roundhouse kick to the head. Jessie dropped to the ground and Nero prepared to end it. He took out the Rider Pass and held it over the SetTouch.

_Magna Full Charge!_

"Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza..." Nero began.

_Tojikometeta kokoro tokihanete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Kimi no moto he FLY_

_Kiekaketa jounetsu ga yomigaeru_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_ONE MORE TRY & NO MORE CRY_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

"Yeah! Do it, bro!"Phoenix encouraged from the sidelines.

The Magna DenGasher continued to crackle with energy as Nero commanded: "...MAGNA VERSION!"

_SOONER OR LATER tamashii ha meguriau_

_WAKE UP! NAKED HEART me wo samase RIGHT NOW!_

_Umare kawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_Iroaseta sekai wo kurenaku nure!_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Owarasenai KEEP HOLDING ON! _

He jumped onto the golden aura traintracks and tossed the Magna DenGasher at Jessie, binding him to his spot like Rod Form's signature attack. Nero then got in kicking position and thrust forward, blasting Jessie hard with the Magna Kick. Jessie dropped both his weapons as he fell through the air and crashed hard into the arena floor, reverting to his human appearance as the crowd began cheering like crazy.

The final moment was timeless. Nero couldn't believe it. The goal he had worked towards for a year had been completed. He was the TKR World champion. Jessie sat up, nodded and smiled in congratulations. Nero rushed over and helped Jessie up.

"Well done, Nero. You're gonna' make a hell of a champion." Jessie said.

Nero shook Jessie's hand: "And you're a hell of a Kamen Rider, Jessie. I'll give you that... but more importantly, you're my friend."

Nero's friends all spilled out into the arena. Phoenix playfully jumped on Nero's back and potatoed his head. Many laughs went around until Nero saw Jack across from him, holding a large trophy. Nero walked over and took the trophy his elder offered.

"You did it." Jack said simply.

"And it wasn't for me... it was for everybody." Nero replied, letting the smile retake its place on his face. Takato stood next to Jack and handed him the microphone.

Jack: "Simmer down, everyone. I have an announcement to make. This past year has been quite eventful. We all began this journey in uncertainty. We all never knew where we were going until we took those first few steps out of our homes. And inevitably, darkness has hindered our path on more than one occasion. The Golden Thorn threatened to rip our world apart, but the champion's fighting spirit... and the spirit of his friends... proved too much for the darkness on that occasion. We have fought Grongi, Unknown, Orphenochs, Undead, Makamou, Worms, Imagin & Fangire, coming out on top with our strength. We have also faced competitors of this tournament, whose decision to side with the Architect has cost them their Rider powers... and in some cases their lives. Threats still exist, but there's nothing us Kamen Riders can't handle or defeat. Remember that. And now... a few words from the new Tournament Kamen Rider world champion, Nero Samson."

Nero took the microphone and the crowd exploded into applause and chants of 'Ore Sanjou'. Nero could barely speak as he swelled with pride at the amount of people cheering for him. These people supported him... so it was time to respond with appreciation.

"I only have one thing to say..." Nero began. He pointed to himself with his thumb and then assumed Momotaros' pose.

"ORE... CHO SANJOU!"

---xxx---

"Mom! Dad!" Nero called out. "I'm home!"

With Momotaros in tow, he pushed through the front door to his house and walked into the lounge.

"Mom! Dad!"

There was no reply. Puzzled, Nero wandered into the kitchen and placed his trophy on the table. Momotaros followed behind. The other three Taros had elected to prowl around in Nero's garden, with Ryuutaros dancing and fawning over Nero's dog Blitz. Nero told him to take it easy, to which Ryuutaros said he hadn't played with a dog in quite a while. Nero was too tired to argue.

He flung the door open to the living room.

"Hi! It's me!"

Still nothing.

_"Strange... maybe they're in bed." _Nero thought. After all, it _was _early in the morning. He ran up the stairs and knocked on his parents' bedroom door. Silence. Hardly daring to breathe, Nero pushed the door open. The room was empty.

Panic flooded throughout the TKR world champion's body. He ran from room to room. No lights, no sounds... nothing at all.

"Where are they?" Nero's voice cracked.

"Stay calm, Nerotaros." Momo gave Nero a worried look. "Maybe they went to a restaurant - or a movie..."

"They don't do that!" snapped Nero. "Mom! Dad!"

"Sssh!" growled Momo. "You want to wake the whole town? Even if you are the champ, they'll rip your head off."

Fighting down his uneasiness, Nero set his Rider Pass and Den-O Belt on the kitchen table. As he did so, his attention was drawn to what appeared to be a very dark portion of the polished wood floor. Nero swore he never had seen it before as the wood was light. He moved closer and then realised it wasn't part of the floor, able to pick it up. His legs suddenly turned to rubber and his heart skipped a couple of beats. It wasn't dark wood. It was a strand of dark brown hair. His mother's hair, with several drops of blood. The smallest little detail just turned into something big and serious.

Momo whined: "That better not be what I think it is!"

They both heard violent coughing coming from the living room. Nero & Momo darted into the room to find the Taros' pal Sieg, who was dissolving slowly on the floor..

"Who is he?" Nero asked, trying to help the Imagin up.

"Sieg, the Swan Imagin. Been a friend of ours for years. Bird-bastard! What happened?" Momo wondered in amazement.

Sieg couldn't answer as he was too weak to talk, but he instead pointed to the old video cassette player that Drake used to always watch. Next to it, Nero found a bloody videotape with the word 'BOY' written on it. Nero took a deep breath and played the tape in the cassette player.

Nero's eyes were filled with vengeance and anger as Jaden Stryder's smug image appeared.

"Congratulations on becoming the tournament champion, but I'm done playing games with you, boy. Come to me and fight me in one last battle. If you decline my invitation, your parents... and indeed, the immortal..." The camera panned to an image of an unconscious and detained Alicia. Nero's eyes widened.

"...the people you cherish the most shall suffer until you appear. You can find me in the Sands of Time with a contraption I like to call the GaiaLiner! I'll be waiting... _champ_. Oh... and bring as many of your friends as you wish! I'm sure my army of Hybrids can accomodate them!"

As the tape ended, Nero slumped into his father's comfy seat. In his mind's eye, he could see what had happened - Jaden arriving at his house, subduing his helpless parents and then abducting them on his GaiaLiner.

Momo put a comforting hand on Nero's shoulder: "Gee, Nerotaros, I'm sorry."

Nero returned the gesture absent-mindedly: "That settles it then. After the tournament had ended, I didn't know where I was going next. Now I do."

He ran to the kitchen and picked up his Rider Pass & Den-O Belt.

"Take care of your friend and get him to the DenLiner. I'm going to save my Mom, my Dad and Alicia. I'm going to defeat Jaden!"

---xxx---

"Let them go, cyborg! They are nothing to do with this!" Alicia demanded, referencing Nero's parents who were also tied up and unconscious.

Jaden turned and laughed as he controlled the GaiaLiner from the roof of the first car: "They have _everything _to do with this, immortal. They gave birth to that wretched Relinquished boy, who tried to steal my life and my chance at immortality away from me! Now I'm going to make him suffer, and this whole train full of my Hybrid soldiers is going to help my cause!"

Suddenly, the GaiaLiner almost tilted violently and bangs could be heard. Jaden looked over the side and saw the DenLiner chasing after him.

In the cockpit, Nero angrily gripped the handlebars and revved up faster. The trains continued to collide until Nero shoved as hard as he could, sending both bullet trains through a portal, where the chase continued. Jaden taunted Nero with Alicia by pulling her hair, which pissed Nero off worse. Nero suddenly opened the hatch and launched the DenBird onto the road, chasing Jaden as fast as he physically could. Jaden was cackling like a madman, as he believed Nero had no hope of catching up. The newly-crowned champion of _Tournament Kamen Rider_ felt otherwise as he violently tilted his motorcycle towards the side of GaiaLiner, driving across the sides.

"Pathetic wretch!" Jaden yelled, hitting a control on his wrist. Suddenly, a side panel flung Nero from the sides and crashed the DenBird into the road. Nero hit the ground in frustration and ran in vain. His speed didn't match up to that of the GaiaLiner. Jaden mocked Nero by laughing at the champion's plight. But Nero wouldn't be alone for long as Momotaros brought the DenLiner over. He grabbed Nero's arm and hung him from the DenLiner before they reached the GaiaLiner and Nero jumped down to face Jaden face-to-face.

_Sword Form!_

Nero charged Jaden, who backhanded the champion. Jaden brought out his crimson Rider Pass.

"Henshin! Gaia Execute!"

_End Form!_

Jaden transformed into Gaia and booted Nero in the chest, slashing away with the armblades. The GaiaLiner finally stopped moving and Jaden hit Nero full-force with a massive swing of the Gaia Calibur, sending Nero back onto the road from whence he came, where a massive army of Hybrids and Kamen Rider Callous were ready to kill him. Nero was knocked back into his Plat Form by Kamen Rider Callous, who brought up the Fallen Cutter for the final attack. He wouldn't get that chance.

_Full Charge!_

Nero watched as a metallic scythe, empowered by a purple energy flow, sliced through Callous at frightening speeds, causing the King of the Fallen to fall back in pain. Looking up, Nero saw the one who had saved him from death...

Zetsu-O. Taki Akachi.

"Akachi!" Nero told Akachi. Akachi nodded as Shohei Tachibana/Den-O Wing Form joined the battle. The two double-teamed Callous for a short time before taking out their Rider Passes.

_Full Charge!_

_Full Charge!_

Both Riders hit him at the same time with the Royal Smash and Scythe Smash attacks, causing his Fallen belt to spark and then blow him up. Both Akachi & Tachibana ran in to deal with the mass of Hybrids while Jaden hopped down to take care of his nemesis.

_Gaia Charged And Up: Gaia Final Break!_

The distorted announcement from the Gaia Belt ignited the GaiaCalibur once again. Gaia raised the blade and penetrated Nero's gut in a blinding light, leaving him as a sitting duck. Gaia rose into the air slowly, his right boot ablaze. Nero's time was up as Gaia descended and crashed through Nero with his Rider Kick, the Gaia Final Break.

Nero hit the ground with a thud, but he decided there was not going to be a repeat of the Golden Thorn. He got up and stabbed the DenGasher into Jaden's chest. With a cold stare, Jaden forced the sword from his chest and booted Nero in the helmet with a roundhouse kick. Jaden stabbed the Gaia Calibur into the ground.

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

The signature attack of Jaden caused Nero's body to hit the ground in an instant and Nero's vision immediately went blurry. He had trouble seeing anything around him. Jaden began chuckling evilly as he stepped forward.

"How pathetic." Jaden commented.

_"He's not pathetic!"_

His eyes still blurry from the Armageddon Break, Nero looked up and saw a familiar figure with a bat running towards him.

"Phoenix?" Nero wondered. His vision went clear to reveal that it was Chazz and Kivat Nisei running to the fight. Chazz reached down and pulled Nero to his feet before stepping in front of Jaden.

"So, my son has returned. Be a good boy and kill him for me!" Jaden ordered.

Chazz shook his head and unholstered the Dark Zanvat Sword: "Never! You may have created me, but I'm no longer a clone! I'm no longer your little science experiment, Architect! I'm human... and I'm also Dark Kiva!"

He held his hand out and Kivat Nisei thrust his teeth out.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

Chazz transformed into Dark Kiva and charged at Jaden with reckless abandon, paying for it. Jaden parried Chazz with the Gaia Calibur and then roundhouse kicked him over. But Nero got back into the fight with the golden DenKamen Sword at the ready. Jaden batted Nero's assault back and kicked the boy further away.

_Gaia Full Charge!_

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

"Nero!" Chazz yelled, stepping in the way at the last minute. The blast broke off one of the ornamental wings on the Omnilens and trashed one of the Omnilens to the point where Chazz's bloody eye was visible. Nero stepped forward and pushed in the lever of the DenKamen Sword.

_Ura Rod! Kin Axe! Ryuu Gun! Momo Sword!_

"Ore no hissatsu waza! DENSHA GIRI!" Nero commanded.

_Gaia Full Charge!_

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!"

The blades collided and shattered. Both swords were left broken and useless as Nero & Jaden rolled onto the ground from the impact. Nero gingerly got to his feet and rallied Chazz to verticality. Both Nero & Chazz charged Jaden again, but Jaden thrust out his armblades and knocked them back. Nero soldiered on regardless and jumped. Chazz then suddenly gripped the Dark Zanvat Sword and tossed it to Nero, who pushed the button on the K-Taros.

_Full Charge!_

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Dark Kiva Version!" Nero commanded. He stabbed the Dark Zanvat Sword into Jaden's chest and watched as the cyborg's regeneration powers struggled to work around the blade. Angrily, Jaden snapped off the Dark Zanvat Sword and ran towards Alicia's prone body. He wouldn't get the chance to touch her as three high-pressure hydro blasts hit him from behind. Everyone turned.

"Kivatte... Ikuze!" Kivat called, as Phoenix rode in on the Machine Kivaa with the Basshaa Magnum pistol in his hand.

_Bite!_

_Me ni Mieru Fuan wo Kazoete Tomaranaide!_

_Unmei no RULE Yabuteku!_

_Me ni Mienai Tsunagari Shinjinte Ugoki Daso!_

_YOU GOT TO CHANGE BREAKING THE CHAIN!_

_Daredatte Hitori Nante Koto Arie Nakute!_

_Jibun no RULE Sagashiteku!_

_Soko ni Aru Tashika na Kizuna wo Wasure Naide!_

_YOU GOT TO CHANGE BREAKING THE CHAIN!_

_Aitakke Tsuyosa de!_

_DON'T BE AFRAID THE WORLD IS YOUR STAGE!_

_GO!_

_Baku Baku BEATIN' HEART_

_Katobashite KICK IT UP_

_Baki Baki BURNIN' HEART_

_Kimi Koso ONE AND ONLY_

Phoenix shattered to reveal Kiva Emperor Form as he spun the Machine Kivaa around for himself to land some spinning shots. Jaden took each and every one of them, his sparking gears struggling worse to contain the damage.

_Advent!_

Taryse as Femme Survive rode in on Blancraider. She slashed Jaden and then turned back, inserting a card into the Blanc Visor Zwei.

_Final Vent!_

Taryse's cape engulfed her and Blancraider, shooting straight through Jaden like a missile in the Misty Force attack. The damage on Jaden worsened as one of his arms fell from his body.

_Yume yo Odore kono hoshi no moto de_

_Nikushimi wo utsushi-dasu kagami nante kowasu hodo_

_Ai yo Terase Kono sora no hate mo_

_Shinjitsu wo madowaseru kagami nante wareba ii_

_Ai wo daite ima kimi no tame ni_

_Shinka suru tamashii ga negatte ita mirai wo yobu_

"No!" He screamed, unable to keep his ailing body together. He looked up to see Travis with the Delta Gun in hand.

"Check."

_Exceed Charge!_

Travis crashed through the dimension spike, executing the Lucifer's Hammer attack on Jaden.

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

Delta's Greek symbol appeared as his gears burst into red flames as an Orphenoch would. Then Hao jumped in.

"Emperor's Fist: Way of the Agito! Shining Rider Kick!"

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO_

_Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?_

_Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO_

_Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO_

_Kimi no mama de kawareba ii_

_Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Rider AGITO_

_Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

The kick hit Jaden full on and the damages became even worse. Jaden had lost use of both arms.

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Shadow Kick!"

_Final Attack Ride: Decade!_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame_

_arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travellers_

_boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

_atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

_mokugekise yo Journey through the decade_

Anakin & Jessie soared in with their finishing attacks, breaking off Jaden's mask and chest armor, exposing his cyborg face. All that was left now was for Nero to finish him off.

_Magna Full Charge!_

Sword Form blazed into Magna Form as the Magna DenGasher crackled with golden energy: "Alright! This is the end, Gaia... you won't be hurting anyone anymore!"

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_

_Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax_

_Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake_

_Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_

The traintracks appeared beneath Nero's feet, shooting all the way into Gaia's malfunctioning body. Nero jumped on and held his weapon to the side as the tracks propelled him forward.

"HISSATSU! ORE-TACHI NO HISSATSU WAZA! MAGNA VERSION!"

Nero leapt in and stabbed Jaden right in his malfunctioning chest before he stopped by Phoenix & Taryse.

_SPARKING  
Believe your own energy  
SUPER KING  
Get by my hands  
SPARKING  
Now, Open your wing  
SUPER KING  
You can do it  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Take it to the top of the world  
SPARKING!!_

"Listen, guys: we started this journey together, so let's finish it!" Nero suggested. Phoenix & Taryse both nodded in ultimate agreement.

_Magna Full Charge!_

_Wake Up Fever!_

_Final Vent!_

The three took to the air and simultaneously came crashing down upon Jaden with the Magna Kick, Emperor Moon Break and the Empress Wing Break with full force. All three backflipped away and watched as Jaden finally exploded in his ultimate defeat.

"It's over..." Nero muttered to himself. Phoenix patted him on the back and then redirected his vision to the hordes of Hybrids around them and the other Riders. Nero untied Alicia and let her down.

"What do we do about 'em, champ?" Phoenix asked Nero.

Nero smiled: "Let's do what we've always done... let's give it all we got!"

He turned to Alicia: "Listen, if I don't make it... there's something I want you to know..."

Alicia put a finger to his mouth: "I know, Nero. But you will come back... I know it."

And with that, the Kamen Riders charged into battle one more time...

---xxx---

_About three months later..._

Travis Triton sat alone in Tomcat's bar after closing time. Since the day when Nero won the tournament, Travis had returned to Shantontown and reunited with his friends at Demonseed Innovators, along with Derek, who had finally forgiven Travis for the bounced cheque way back. Back in the present, Travis was sat in a suit taking sips from his beer as Jessie & Anakin duelled each other on the arcade game machines. Those two hadn't changed much since the tournament finals, except for Jessie who had become more respectful than he already was due to his loss to Nero.

"Feeling okay, Double-T?" Tomcat asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Since the tournament, everything's been quiet. It's like the Orphenochs or the Fangires have gone into hiding or something. But I guess I can't dwell on it too much since Burning Bird and Taryse are getting married in a few days. Wouldn't want anything else breaking into my mind when I'm supposed to be helping out getting it set up." Travis responded. The door's bell chimed and Travis turned his head to see that Randall Kalish had arrived.

"Hey." Travis greeted, unsure of what Randall would say or do.

"Hello, Travis. You look well." Randall complimented.

"How's things?" Travis wondered.

Randall smirked: "Well, last week, my Dad finally came out of his coma. So I have a reason to be happy right now. And, by the way, thanks for all the help you guys gave me during the tournament."

Travis shook Randall's hand: "No problem, chief."

_"What's your poison?"_

"Ol' Jack!" Travis greeted as the former high school professor walked into the bar.

_"Don't forget about us."_

Spike, Demon, Isild, Deneb, Reina & Hao followed after Jack. Hao had his arm over Reina's shoulder.

"Me too."

Chazz walked in followed by Kivat Nisei, rocking a new jet-black haircut.

"How ya' been?" Travis asked them all.

Chazz ignored the question: "He's here... and so is his girlfriend."

Travis stood up and the Elias brothers stopped playing their games as Nero entered the room with Alicia.

"Hey, guys." Nero greeted before he turned to Alicia and kissed her. She returned the favour. Everyone was all smiles.

---xxx---

_"What? The Academy project got the go-ahead? Great! Launch it! I'll have to talk to you later... I'm in the middle of traffic, trying to cart the groom to his wedding!"_

---xxx---

"Do you, Chad Bruce Leiter, take Taryse Heather Evans to be your lawfully-wedded wife?" The vicar asked him.

Phoenix nodded and turned back to Taryse lovingly: "I do."

"And do you, Taryse Heather Evans, take Chad Bruce Leiter to be your lawfully-wedded husband?" The vicar asked her.

Taryse gazed back into Phoenix's eyes: "I do."

"Then I prenounce thee, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The vicar concluded. It was an offer Phoenix was prepared to take, placing his hands on Taryse's hips and then kissing her, sealing their marriage. Everybody stood and clapped as Phoenix & Taryse began to walk back up the aisle. Kivat Sansei, Kivat Nisei & Tatsulot followed after them excitedly. All the guests spilled into the hall where the bride and groom would have their first dance.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, by request of the groom, here is the fine violin work of Wataru Kurenai."_

Wataru appeared, dressed in a full suit. Phoenix & Taryse took to the dancefloor as Wataru began playing softly to ease them into their dance. Soon everyone except Jack had followed them as Phoenix invited them up. Even the Taros had got girls dancing with them, much to the delight of Urataros & Sieg.

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete_

_KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS_

_Okizari no yakusoku_

_Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo_

_Nando mo kurikaeshiteru_

_Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru_

_GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou_

_Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_Iroaseta sekai wo kurenaku nure!_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Tsumiageta bouheki no mukou ni yoko tawaru PAST TIMES_

_Sabitsuita BLOOD RED SKY_

_Asu no jibun ni totte otozureru ima ni shitai kara_

_Taoreru made hashirunda_

_Mada yume ha shinkirou no kanata_

_LOOK OUT! SHOOTING STAR me wo sorasanai de_

_Tojikometeta kokoro tokihanete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Kimi no moto he FLY_

_Kiekaketa jounetsu ga yomigaeru_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_ONE MORE TRY & NO MORE CRY_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_SOONER OR LATER tamashii ha meguriau_

_WAKE UP! NAKED HEART me wo samase RIGHT NOW!_

_Umare kawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_Iroaseta sekai wo kurenaku nure!_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

Phoenix turned to Nero and said: "We made it, bro. You always said we would."

Nero smiled back: "And I'm glad we all went along for the ride."

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Owarasenai KEEP HOLDING ON!_

Suddenly, a scream was heard. Fangire, Imagin, Worms and Orphenochs began spilling into the hall. Nero, Phoenix, Taryse, Hao, Travis, Jessie, Anakin, Chazz, Jack, Spike, Reina, Demon, Isild and Zane stood ready.

Nero smirked: "Let's ride."

_Magna Form!_

_Bite! Henshin!_

_Standing By! Awakening!_

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_Biting!_

_HENSHIN! Change, Stag Beetle!_

_Charge and Up!_

_Rising!_

Momotaros & Nero led the charge: "IKUZE, IKUZE... IKUZE!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: My god, I made it! The final chapter of Tournament Kamen Rider is over! I'd like to thank everyone for this. It's a landmark for me. And FYI, for those who made OCs that didn't make it to this story, don't worry because they will play a strong part in either Academy Kamen Rider or Tournament Kamen Rider 2! I hope you enjoy those as much as you enjoyed TKR from chapter 1 all the way to this chapter. Thank you so much!**_

**Academy Kamen Rider **_**Chapter 1: Young Erik Caine is running late to meet his friends Dax Komodo and Amanda Kyle at the Academy Kamen Rider entrance exams and as soon as he arrives, he is thrust into a challenge to clear out Rat Fangire from the basement! Will Erik be able to complete this challenge with the help of the modified Bio IXA gear, or does a new power await the Academy hopeful? Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Ore... Cho Sanjou! Geemu No Jikanda!"_

_"The Brotherhood is just one faction of many Riders... you have no idea how many factions are being formed! The Brotherhood rely on their Oni tactics to fight. Best to stay out of their way as best you can... but I'm sure Kabuki won't let you go too far without fighting him!"_

_"Undone?"_

_"Since that day... I always wondered if you had finally matured into the warrior the Academy needed... it seems I was right!"_

_Final Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_"Let's ride."_

_I'm here now_

_I'm doing the best I can_

_Where are you now?_

_Did your dreams come true?_

_Here we go_

_Get out, Get out_

_SPARKING_

_Get out_

_SPARKING_

_What does the word "peace" mean?_

_There should only be a smiling face?_

_Answer me, reticent God_

_But the sun rises again_

_When will that time return?_

_Swear you won't give up_

_Break out_

_Everything day by day_

_Freak out_

_Anything step by step_

_Live the Sin and Let me know Live the Sin_

_Break down_

_Make my story_

_Get down_

_Make our history_

_My Heartbeat gonna be faster_

_Shout, Shout, Shout, Shout Soul_

_Destiny or deadly_

_I don't care which ones walking this way_

_They're nothing together_

_What if I go back to zero?_

_Get power of infinity_

_All meen together make one man at the time of an important decision_

_Please do not lose your vision_

_You're the one. Show me only your dance in earnest_

_Even if wrapped in darkness_

_Light is beyond the horizon_

_SPARKING_

_Believe your own energy_

_SUPER KING_

_Get by my hands_

_SPARKING_

_Now, Open your wing_

_SUPER KING_

_You can do it_

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up_

_Take it to the top of the world_

_SPARKING!!_

**TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER 2! The Brotherhood, a fraternity of Oni Kamen Riders rise with their intent of dominating the second tournament with their dastardly tactics, but new challengers stand in their way... as does Cho Den-O, returning for the second tournament!**

_**And...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**

**P.S. Ja Ne!**


End file.
